


A Millennium Bond

by JunkerJunkie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 198,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerJunkie/pseuds/JunkerJunkie
Summary: You arrive in Domino, ripped from the only life you've ever known, to start anew. You never anticipated the challenges that lie ahead, or the people you'd come to love and cherish on your journey. Especially the boy who was more like you than you'll ever know.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is a fanfiction I've had posted on my DeviantArt for a couple of years, and it's still being hashed out. It's kind of cringy, but it holds a really special place in my heart. I've used my Yu-Gi-Oh OC's name in the fic in place of "Y/N" because I feel like not having a name written really kills the immersion of the story. But, it still takes place from a second-person perspective, as if you're telling it!  
> It follows the plot to the television show almost identically, but I will kind of divert away from it here and there. The end game desire is to flesh it out as if you were there during the entire show, up until Atem returns to the afterlife!
> 
> Hopefully posting it here encourages me to keep going with it, if only to finish it as a personal goal. Still, I hope you guys like it! <3

A soft morning warmth envelopes your tiny frame as your arms stretch out from beneath your heavy blankets. You are awake before your alarm, as usual. Despite the lack of sleep, your eyes greet the walls of your sunrise-washed room with an eager smile. Today is your first day at your new high school, and you couldn't be more excited. A fresh start is exactly what you need, and with the promise of a permanent home, you intend on making this day the first day of the rest of your life. Kicking your blankets off, you slowly rise to your feet and shuffle off into the bathroom.  
  
Your name is Rei Thompson and, as of recently, you live alone. Your mother, Nanami Hisakawa, was of Japanese descent. Your father, Alexander "Ace" Thompson, was born and raised in the United States of America. She was a proud owner and keeper of a small, loved bakery, and he was a proud American soldier. At the time, he was on a tour in Japan, sent there by his commanding officer as a means to police and protect civilians as requested by the Prime Minister. He had met her while she was working, and he quickly became a regular customer at the little shop. Soon, the pieces all fell into place and they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. So, having homes in both countries, they visited one another often and eventually had a beautiful baby girl. You lived in a happy home with some of the best parents a child could ever hope for. While your father served his country, you would live with your mother in Japan. When he wasn't working, you three would travel the world, seeing all there was to see and experiencing life to its very fullest. You had it all, and you loved it all--But one day, while working in your family's bakery, your mother went out to pick up some groceries and stock for the following day's special pastries.  
  
She never returned to you.  
  
Grieving over the sudden loss, you and your father swore to live in Japan for the sake of keeping your mother close to your hearts. He asked for an honorable discharge from his country's military, and in turn found work as a bodyguard. You soon learned the name, and importance, of your father's employer-- Mr. Maximillion Pegasus, the President of the prestigious _Industrial Illusions Corp._ and the creator of the game Duel Monsters. Being very young at the time, you can still recall memories of practically growing up in Pegasus' mansion. Pegasus, specifically, acted as the big brother you never had, and Ace enjoyed the relationship his employer had with his baby girl. You soon learned of the game Pegasus created and took great pleasure in playing it, making him proud. Then, one day, as Pegasus planned an emergency trip to Egypt, you kissed your father's cheek and gave him the biggest hug you could muster. On a spur of the moment, he slipped his old dog tags off his neck and hung them from yours, knowing that keeping a piece of him around would make you feel better. You hated when he had to leave on far away trips with Pegasus, even though you knew it was his duty.  
  
Little did you know it would be the last time you ever saw your father again, and those tags would soon become one of your most cherished possessions.  
  
Once Pegasus returned home from this trip, you became an orphan under his tender, loving care. You grew into a bright, kind individual with a knack for Duel Monsters. You were even lucky enough to have your very own deck built for you by the creator himself, forged from the cards you always enjoyed most: light elements and toons. It would not be until much later that you realize how rare and special those toon cards would become.   
For most of your time living with Pegasus, you were always told that your father saved Pegasus's life and that he was a hero. But, one night, while accidentally listening in on a conference call with other elites, Pegasus admits to your father being crushed by a crumbling catacomb while trying to rescue him, and the millionaire never once went back to try and look for Ace. Pegasus just brushed it off, laughing as if your father was disposable. To you, that was all you needed to make a very hefty decision. With nothing but a savings and a backpack full of belongings, you run away from "home", never to return unless it was to seek revenge for your beloved father's death.  
  
Once safe and in a place where you could start again, you discover an item very valuable tucked away deep inside your backpack--a millennium item. The Millennium Bracelet, to be exact. Ever since learning of Pegasus' Millennium Eye, you knew of the power these items possessed and the responsibility it took in caring for one. You braved the task without a second thought. Sealed away inside is a spirit that still accompanies you to this day, being the only remaining family you have left.  
  
A long, warm shower leaves you even more refreshed and recharged as you emerge from the steamy room, dawned in a soft towel. As you reach for your new uniform, you can't help but smile. To others, this looks like just a normal high school uniform. But, to you, it is a means to prove yourself and start anew. You quickly put it on, admiring yourself in the mirror. Pink had a nice glow to it, you thought.  
  
 _"What a lovely color,"_ a voice resonates through your mind, reassuring your own confident thoughts. _"You look beautiful, sweetheart."_ The spirit of your Millenium Bracelet, who you like to call Hikari, has been by your side ever since you left the Pegasus estate. The first night you wore the bracelet, the two of you got to know one another very well, despite Hikari not remembering much about herself or why her spirit was trapped inside a piece of ancient jewelry. You had a vague idea as to these items having special attributes, but for the most part, you were just as lost as she was. You just hope that you can help her discover more about herself one day. It was the least she deserved for being a kind and caring soul to you.  
  
"Thank you, Hikari!" you reply, the pleats of your skirt brushing softly against your skin as you twirl. "I can't wait to see what today has in store." Snatching your suitcase from your desk, you make a mad rush out the door before locking it tight. As you jog down the sidewalk, you notice all your neighbors within your apartment complex waving their morning farewells to you, aware of your blooming excitement for this day. They have been nothing but thoughtful and protective of you since you first arrived. With little money to pay for rent and necessities, the other tenants do all that they can to keep you fed and housed, whether it be money for the time you spend helping them or a nice warm meal for your troubles. As far as you were concerned, they were your family too.  
  
As you arrive in front of your new school, you quickly notice that you have plenty of time to explore and get used to what will soon become your second home.  
  
"Domino High..." you whisper softly, the smile hanging in your voice, "Well, here I go!"  
  
~  
  
With your bag clenched tight to your chest, you climb the third set of stairs and make your way down an empty hallway. You hear staff chattering within other rooms, but it's too soft to make clear from the opposite side. You keep your eyes peeled for any signs of a familiar number.  
  
"Aha!" you jeer, finding what you were looking for. "This has got to be my homeroom." With a sigh, you reach out and gently grasp the door handle, humming gentle, reassuring words to yourself as you slide the door on its track. To your surprise, you notice a classroom about half full on the other side. Students laughing and chatting about who knows what-- until, that is, you step in. All eyes are now on you, and your heart instantly knots up in your throat. No one seems to be looking angrily at you, by any means, but their curiosity doesn't help your blooming anxiety. All you can muster is a wave before shuffling to a seat against the wall, keeping you from having to make further eye contact.  
  
 _"Oh man,"_ you think, mentally kicking yourself, _"So much for a good first impression... now I look like an idiot!"_ To take your mind off, you instinctively unbuckle your bag and reach in for something very familiar. You're instantly calmed as your fingertips gently brush against your dueling deck, the cards stored away in a small metal case. You immediately pull it out and open the top, your eyes beaming once they lay sight on your most precious card--Toon World. Only two exist in this entire world, and you are incredibly lucky to be owning one of them. As you pull your deck from its confines and shuffle through it, your mind wanders to a thought you have quite often. This deck will be the means to obtaining revenge for your father. It hurts you to think that you are after a man who helped raise you, a man you still deeply care for. But, you know deep in your heart he isn't the same Maximillion you once knew. He's changed. He's corrupt and hungry for power. You'll just have to beat him at his own game, though it won't be easy...  
  
"Hey! Who's the new girl?" a voice asks loudly, dripping with a heavy accent. Before getting lost in more of your swarming thoughts, you nearly jump out of your skin at the sudden change in atmosphere. "She's sittin' where we usually do!" Your head immediately snaps upwards in the direction of the voice, and you're met with the sight of four individuals; a tall blonde with curious eyes, a brunette with a spiked pompadour, a female brunette with a kind face, and a boy--about your height-- with incredibly spiky hair sticking out this way and that. Your face flushes with an unbearable heat as you process what the blonde had said, shooting up from the seat.  
  
"I-I am so sorry!" you yelp, knees subtly shaking underneath your skirt, "I had no idea this was your seat! I'll go find another one right awa-AAAEEE!" While stepping back in a frenzy, the heel of your foot smacks into your opposite ankle, making you lose balance quickly. You brace yourself against the window sill, releasing your cards and watching them scatter against the linoleum floor.  
  
"Woah! Hey, Joey!" the girl snaps, her kind disposition quickly melting into that of a scolding mother. "You scared her!" The blonde blinks and scratches his cheek.  
  
"Wha--?" he utters, turning his attention towards you with widening eyes. "Oh, shoot!" he offers a hand to help you regain balance. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spook ya! I was just, ehh, confused is all!" He smiles and helps you relax, if just a little. "It's a little off puttin' to see a new face sitting in a familiar place, not that you're not welcome here!" You gently take his hand and rock back on to your feet before quickly descending to your knees to pick up your fallen cards. The boy with immense spikes in his hair has already gotten on his hands and knees to aid you in your cleanup.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to--" you begin saying, but as the boy looks up to meet your gaze, you're stopped dead in your tracks. Behind his blonde bangs sat a set of beautiful amethyst eyes, glowing with life and purpose. You're instantly floored by how pure and... _beautiful_ they are. He too, seems to have found himself staring at you as well. "U-uhhm..." Your cheeks feel like they're burning, and your heart feels like it's going to explode from your chest. You've never felt like this before. So foreign, and yet so enticing.  
  
"Hey, you two need some help?" a female voice calls, snapping you two from your sudden intimate gaze. The girl kneels down and helps collect the rest of your cards, holding them out to you once she has a stack. The spiky-haired boy does too, and you gently take them.  
  
"Thank you," you reply, pushing the stacks of cards together. "I've always been a little clumsy. I guess I better watch where I step!" As you rise to your feet, you're greeted with a big, goofy smile worn by the tall blonde and brunette.  
  
"Well, now that Joey has managed to scare the wits out of you, let's properly introduce ourselves," instructs the brunette. "My name is Tristan."  
  
"The name's Joey! Joey Wheeler!" The blonde announces, pounding on his chest like a warrior. "Though, you've probably heard of me from my up and coming dueling prowess!" The girl brunette giggles and Joey shoots her an empty stare.  
  
"How is prowess even in your vocabulary?" she laughs before collecting herself and smiling. "My name is Tea, it's nice to meet you!" As you nod and smile in return, your attention is then redirected towards the last one of the group. You try very hard not to stare into his eyes again. The first time can be passed off as an accident, but if you do it again, who knows what kind of creep you'll end up looking like!  
  
"My name is Yugi, and you are?" the final one says, sounding slightly eager to make a new acquaintance. You take a deep breath to calm your aching nerves before speaking.  
  
"My name is Rei," you reply, feeling the heat slowly melt from your face and the tension from your shoulders. "I'm new to Domino, and it's a pleasure to meet some kind faces!" You bow your head slightly. Joey rubs his nose with his index finger, a proud grin on his lips.  
  
"Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, come have a seat!" he calls, plopping down in the desk's seat before yanking a couple of chairs over next to him. "I see you have a dueling deck!" You take one of the empty seats and nod, Yugi taking the one next to you. Tristan and Tea stand close behind you to take a peek at what you're holding.  
  
"Yeah, I do!" you reply, slightly beaming with pride. It seems to show, because Joey follows it up with a playful grin and a chuckle.  
  
"Well, how 'bout you take that deck for a spin and show us what you've got?" he asks, leaning an elbow coily on the desk. Your cheeks hurt from grinning so much. How could you refuse such an offer? Yugi, Tea and Tristan all nod in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, having someone new in town beating Joey will be a nice change of pace," Tristan heckles, gritting his teeth as Joey presses his forehead to the brunette's.  
  
"Whaddya say?"  
"You heard me, Mr. 'Tough Guy'."  
"AW YEAH, WELL AT LEAST I'M A DUELIST--"  
"HEY, I COULD DUEL _CIRCLES_ AROUND YOU!"  
  
As you listen in on the bickering, you notice Tea and Yugi snickering under their breath. From the looks of things, this seems to be common among the friend group, especially these two. You can't help but laugh along before Yugi turns to you. Your laugh fades to a slight hum as you blush for the umpteenth time. Yugi's cheeks pinken ever so slightly as well as he holds out his hand.  
  
"While they're busy, I can cut your decks, if you'd like," he offers, and you agree uncomfortably fast. What was with you all of a sudden? Feeling all hot and flustered. Sure, you found yourself getting embarrassed after a common clumsy occurrence, but nothing like this. You chew on the inside of your cheek and try to brush it off, watching as Yugi's nimble fingers shuffle through your deck and then Joey's.  
  
~  
  
"I won't be going easy on you, ya know!" Joey calls, drawing his hand from the top of his deck. As you do the same, you smile genuinely.  
  
"Good! I was hoping you'd give it your all! I won't hold back either," you reply, winking playfully and giggling as he laughs along with you. You had a feeling that this was going to be a fun duel. "I'll go first." You draw one more card from your deck before commencing your first turn. Your eyes practically glow as you marvel at your lucky draw. You nod and slip two cards face down on your playing mat. "I place two cards face down, one spell and one monster, and then I summon Ancient Dragon in defense mode." You pluck the dragon monster from your hand to the field in its proper position before smiling. "I end my turn." Joey nods confidently and smirks before slipping two cards in his fingers and placing them on his side of the desk.  
  
"I summon Garoozis in attack mode, and I'll also summon Armored Lizard in attack mode!" he shouts, pointing to your monster card. "I command Garoozis to attack your Ancient Dragon, and send it straight to the graveyard!" You gently take the card from its place on the desk and slip it onto the graveyard space on your mat. "And I'm done for now. Your move, Rei!" You draw a card from your deck and, once you see what it is, you can't help but smile. Joey humors you. "Ya seem excited, eh?" You nod quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah! It's been a while since I've been able to play these cards," you reply, slipping your fingers underneath your face-down spell and flipping it right-side up. "I activate my spell card: Toon World!" The four, especially Joey, look absolutely stunned and confused by your move. You quickly take advantage. "All will be explained once my turn is over. Now, with Toon World activated, I summon Toon Cannon Soldier to the field." You place your monster promptly next to the spell card it is attributed to. "Now, I attack you directly for 1400--"  
  
"WHAT!?" Joey barks, his jaw practically hitting the desk. "I have two monsters on the field! You can't possibly attack me directly when I have monsters strong enough to defend my life points."  
  
"Well, with toon monsters, it's kind of different," you reply, slipping your fingers underneath you face-down monster. "You see, toons aren't from the same dimension as normal cards, and therefore have a _very_ special ability. It allows them to maneuver past any line of defense a duelist has and attack them directly." Yugi's eyes light up at the new information, and you can't help but feel proud to have impressed him. "So, sorry Joey, but you have 600 life points left."  
  
"Aw, man!" your blonde friend pouts, crossing his arms defiantly.  
"And... I'm not quite done--"  
"HUUUUH?"  
  
You take the opportunity to lift your face-down monster off of the playing field to show Joey. "I sacrifice my A/D Changer to activate Cannon Soldier's special ability."  
  
"What?" Tea perks, turning her head in slight confusion. "But, I thought that being able to attack Joey's life points directly WAS Cannon's Soldier's special ability!" You shake your head as you place A/D Changer on top of Ancient Dragon.  
  
"Mm-mm," you reply, eliciting a kicked-puppy look from your opponent. "That is a _Toon's_ special ability. Just as many light-type monster cards affect a duelist's life points or machine-type monster cards often coincide, all Toons have that ability, so long as the opponent does not possess any Toon monsters." You turn your attention from the amazed friends sitting around to Joey. "Now, by sacrificing one of my monsters, I can have Cannon Soldier inflict 500 more points of damage to your life points, leaving you with 100."  
  
"Incredible!" Tristan gasps, staring at the duel before him. "Not even one turn in, and Rei managed to stomp nearly all of Joey's life points out with just four cards." You shake your head and feel yourself become suddenly bashful.  
  
"W-Well, I just got really lucky!" you admit, grinning softly. "I had a great first hand. Joey, you're playing very well too!" The blonde grunts and grinds his teeth.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not the one getting a royal ass-kicking. Besides, I've only played two cards! How can you say that I'm dueling well--" You stop Joey before he can take another hit to his own pride.  
  
"Because I can just tell," you reply, making Joey stop mid-sentence. The others look at you strangely as well, curious to what you have to say. "When you have dueled for as long as I have, you start to become aware of other duelists' potential and strength. You have a lot of heart, Joey. And soon, you'll have others shaking in their boots just by looking at you!" Suddenly, the look of disappointment on your opponent's face is wiped clean and replaced with a shiny new confidence.  
  
"YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT!" Joey announces, standing up and flexing with all of his might. "I will be a great duelist someday! Sure, I'll lose a few here and there, but once I master these cards, there will be no stopping me!" Tristan sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
"There goes his head, inflating with all that hot air again," he states, letting a spurt of chuckles get the better of him. As you begin to laugh, you notice Yugi looking at you with a warm gaze. He had been watching you like that since you began explaining the tricks to the Toon cards, and after the speech you gave to Joey, Yugi seems even more genuine in his unspoken gratitude. You can only look back, feeling your cheeks heat up but unable to look away. Here come those butterflies again.  
  
Well, maybe you can relish in them for just a few more moments...  
  
~  
  
At your lunch break, you feel your stomach start to growl and hiss with an immense, undeniable hunger. Not eating this morning was sure taking a bigger toll than you thought, and it was then that you realized you hadn't packed any lunch the night before! You just sigh and sip at the water you had tucked away in your bag before something--or, more like someone--catches your eye. You turn to face the figure walking towards you, and it happened to be Yugi. Your lips curl into a soft smile as he approaches you with what looks like two lunch boxes.  
  
"I usually bring something for Joey or Tristan, since they tend to overlook packing food now and again. But, since they seem to be alright for today, and you look like you forgot something this morning, I figure I might as well share!" he explains, watching your eyes grow bigger and bigger.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't ta--" you begin, gesturing the food away from you.  
"I insist."  
"But, Yugi--"  
"Take it as a token of our new friendship!"  
"W-Well..."  
  
You watch as he sits down next to you and the food in front of you. With eyes bigger than your insatiable stomach, there was no way you could say no now. So, you thank him profusely before taking a bite and savoring it more than you'd like to admit. It was especially tasty because someone else had prepared it.  
  
"It was awesome, the way you dueled earlier," Yugi suddenly says with cheeks full of food. He swallows before continuing, "Where did you even come into contact with such powerful cards? I've never seen them before!" You hesitate, because the last thing you want to admit is the fact that you got them from the creator of the game.  
  
"Uhm, well... i-it's kind of a long story," you say, trying to find a way around this awkward topic. Suddenly, as if fate had been listening in, your Millennium Bracelet started to warm underneath your sleeve and against your skin. You jolt upright, and touch it through the fabric. Yugi notices, and scoots closer, thinking you're hurt.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asks, and as you turn to look at him, your bracelet grows even warmer. It's then that you notice what it is reacting to. Around Yugi's neck sits a golden pendant hanging from a modest, rope-like necklace. When you look closer, you notice the designs and markings appear to be nearly identical to your bracelet. Then, when you see the ancient Egyptian eye carved into it, your assumptions become certain. It's another millennium item!  
How did you not notice it before now? (Oh, that's right, you were getting too lost in his eyes to notice much of anything else). As a chain reaction, Yugi's pendant begins to glow and shake against his chest and he gasps. "Woah, my puzzle never reacts like this! I mean, I've heard it reacts to other ancient relics, but where in the world..." he fades out, looking over and locking eye contact with you yet again. "Rei, you don't happen to have...?" With a nod, you lift your sleeve slightly, quelling all possible questions with your wordless answer.  
  
"Yeah, I have one too... a millennium item," you whisper, trying to keep too much attention from being drawn to the two of you. Yugi holds his puzzle tightly in his fingers as his eyes remain fixated on your bracelet.  
  
 _"Rei..."_ a familiar voice whispers within your psyche, enveloping your thoughts in a surreal haze. Goosebumps pepper your skin as your throat suddenly feels dry. Hikari's presence fills you with both a familiar warmth, but also a curious ache.  
  
As you two stare at each other's glowing items, you suddenly realize that you'll be telling Yugi a lot more than you initially intended.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

"Another Millennium item..." Yugi whispers, watching your fingers brush against the polished gold of your bracelet as he does the same with his puzzle. You finally draw your eyes away from Yugi's pendant before looking into his. Mauve orbs glisten with a sweet, curious sensation that has your toes curling in flustered admiration. With your rushing thoughts, you try to say something that will start a, much needed, explanation--  
  
"Hey Yuug!" Joey calls from the other side of the room, making your back arch and muscles jerk under your skin. Yugi jumps a little too, breaking his gaze away from yours. "I'm feelin' pretty good after dueling with Rei, so how 'bout a match?" You quickly pull your sleeve over your wrist again as to keep from starting a potential commotion. Looking over to see three familiar faces walking into the classroom, you can't help but notice a tuft of pure white hair peeking up from behind Tristan's shoulder. Leaning slightly, you see a boy, about the height between Tea's and Joey's, walk over to stand by Yugi. You smile at him politely, and he returns it, but neither of you say a word.  
  
"Oh, Rei! This is Bakura, another friend of ours!" Yugi states, noticing the silent exchange between you two. You both bow your heads respectfully.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Rei," Bakura says softly, keeping the warm smile across his lips.  
  
"Likewise, Bakura," you reply, standing up and pulling the chair out. "Here, Joey!" The blonde nods and plops right down in it as you walk to Bakura's side. Yugi chuckles and reaches for his deck kept securely within his bag. As the group of friends begin to chatter again, your anxiety finally quells in your stomach and you calm yourself down. There will be a proper time and place to talk about your Millennium items, but a school full of strangers in the middle of the day is not it.  
  
 _'Don't worry, Hikari,'_  you say subconsciously, noticing the spirit's restlessness as well. ' _I'll talk to him about his puzzle. It's not like we're going anywhere, I promise!'_  A familiar warmth wraps itself around your psyche as if it were a comforting hug. You feel it often, but appreciated it every time like it was the first.  
  
 _"Okay, sweetheart,"_ Hikari replies back. _"I trust you. I'll try to be patient, but this is certainly an exciting discovery!"_ You do all you can to suppress a giggle at Hikari's giddiness and instead smile with a gentle exhale. Tea and Bakura seem to notice, but brush it off as nothing.  
  
~  
  
A couple hours pass and the duel between Yugi and Joey is still going on. At least with Yugi understanding Joey's skill level, he goes super easy on him. You were unaware of such skill level and feel a pang of guilt for being so ruthless (then again, he told you that he wouldn't hold back, so there was no reason for you to either). With it, you get a taste of both duelist's strategies and relish in the feeling of being around a different dueling atmosphere. Within Pegasus' home, you only had him as an opponent, and since he is the creator of Duel Monsters, you were quite outmatched. You remember watching tournaments Pegasus would hold for the game, but it was during a time in your life where competing in any kind of tournament was out of the question. But, now that you're older and can hold your own in a duel, watching others do so is a level of refreshing you can't even begin to describe. It's euphoric, to say the least.  
  
"Joey? ...Earth to Joey!" Yugi calls, watching as his opponent ponders potential options for his next move. "Hey, are you in there?" Joey finally snaps from his trance, eliciting a laugh from you and Tea.  
  
"Sorry, Yuug!" Joey replies, his face heating with an embarrassed blush. "I think I got it this time, though!" He slips a card from his hand and places it proudly in front of him. "I play Kagemusha of the Blue Flame, in attack mode!" Feeling smug, the taller boy crosses his arms with a smirk. Yugi nods and pulls a card from his hand as well.  
  
"That's good, Joey! But, not good enough," he replies, laying down his "Blackland Fire Dragon", which made Joey's Kagemusha's attack points pale in comparison. "Sorry, but you lose."  
  
"WHAT?" Joey cries, eyes practically growing to the size of dinner plates. "But, I was doing so well!" Tristan snickers and throws an arm around his friend's shoulder.  
  
"So much for that dueling prowess, Mr. High-and-Mighty," he teases, making Joey's cheeks puff out and his fists clench. Yugi throws his hands up to reassure them both.  
  
"Hey guys, calm down! Joey did a good job!" the smaller boy interjects, collecting his deck into one stack. "I just have better cards, just as Rei beat you with her Toon World." Yugi chuckles under his breath and rubs the back of his head. You feel your stomach knot up with another round of butterflies, noticing just how... _cute_ Yugi looked. You chew on the inside of your cheek in a silly way to erase the thought. "I'm just lucky to have my Grandpa, who owns the card shop." His eyes light up with an immediate thought. "Hey, would you guys like to come with me after school to see Grandpa's super rare card?" The thought of seeing a rare card piques your interest, and you quickly nod along with the rest of the gang. Joey, on the other hand, give more than just a nod.  
  
"Rare card? What are we waitin' for!" Joey cries, planting his feet to the floor and standing straight up, slamming the heels of his palms down onto the desk. He was practically glowing with excitement. "Count me in!" Little did you all know there was a boy listening in on your conversation, deciding to help himself to the invitation as well.  
  
The rest of the school day seemed to drag on, but only because you were giddy and elated to be visiting a card shop. Something so vintage and unique, and nothing like you've experienced before. Maybe you could even find some new additions to your own deck! With that thought, the final bell of the day sounds as if it's a chorus of angels. You collect your things, and meet up with the rest of your new friends in the hallway.  
  
~  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi announces, opening the door to the card shop. You were in the middle of talking to Tristan and Joey about your past excursions around the world with your parents when the sight of the card shop leaves you trailing off in your sentence. The instant aroma of old cards and books fill your nose as the gentle colors welcome your gaze all around the room. You step in right behind Yugi and feel an overwhelming sense of admiration wash over you. You quickly trot over to a glass case decorated with gleaming D20 dice for sale. Next to the case is a shorter, longer display filled with vintage board games that you have never seen before. A voice resonates within you, chuckling gently.  
  
 _"You seem quite excited, sweetheart,"_ Hikari hums. You acknowledge her, but don't reply. You feel like a kid in a candy store, and your ancient spirit doesn't need to be told in order to feel it also. However, another voice catches your attention at the end of the room. You turn your head quickly to gaze upon a man wiping down the longest glass counter in the store. With gray bangs similar to Yugi's peeking out from under a bandanna, you can only assume that it's his Grandfather. The similarities are striking.  
  
"Hello Yugi! Welcome home," his Grandpa replies before turning to you and smiling. "You seem to have made a new friend at school today. She seems very eager!" You immediately take to a stiff posture and fold your hands on the front of your skirt. Boy, how embarrassing! You shuffle over to the others and bow your head respectfully, hiding your cherry-red cheeks under your full bangs.  
  
"I-I apologize!" you reply, eliciting smiles and warm-hearted chuckles all around. "My name is Rei, a-and I met everyone this morning! It was my first day at Domino." Yugi's Grandfather bows his head promptly, smiling wider.  
  
"No need to be so shy, Rei! It's always a pleasure to have such enthusiastic customers! And, any friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine," he tucks the rag he was wiping down the counter with in his pocket. "My name is Solomon, but you are free to call me Grandpa, if you so wish!" You inwardly giggle at the invitation, it being so odd and so sudden for the atmosphere, but you appreciate it nonetheless. Yugi smiles at your exchange with his Grandpa before turning back to him.  
  
"Hey Gramps, could you show us that rare card you have?" he asks, pushing his hands together in a pleading prayer. Everyone shows the same enthusiasm, and Solomon ponders briefly before returning the smile to his face.  
  
"Okay, okay! With such eager company, how can I refuse?" he replies, reaching below the counter before placing a small, simple case on it. Judging by its wear, you wonder just how long Solomon has had this card kept away and protected. "You guys are in for a treat. I don't usually take this card out too often." He opens the case and carefully slips the card from its cushioned confines. "Ready? Here it is." When he flips it over, you can't help but recognize the color and design right away, yet you still marvel in its significance. Memories of watching Pegasus paint the designs for these cards onto towering canvases floods your head. This card was one you have a very specific memory of, recalling Pegasus mention of its great power and rarity. "This is The Blue Eyes White Dragon. I never let it leave my possession."  
  
As you and the others awe at its beauty, Tristan takes the liberty of plucking it from Solomon's fingers, rolling it between his own haphazardly. Solomon gasps and you notice Yugi and Tea rolling their heads quickly at the action.  
  
"Doesn't seem all that special to me--" Tristan adds, stating his simple opinion. Solomon quickly snatches it back, holding it close to him and making the brunette jump slightly.  
  
"This card _is_ special! It's priceless, and only four exist in the entire world!" the elder snaps. Joey perks up and leans on the counter excitedly.  
  
"Speakin' of priceless, I'm ready to trade!" he beckons, grinning from ear to ear. Solomon turns his body away, hiding the card in his hands.  
  
"Not for this card."  
  
"What? Oh, no of course not for that card! I just wanna see some other cool cards to get started!" You nod and step forward too, pulling out your deck and holding it close to you.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd also like to trade some of my cards and buy some new ones!" you add, feeling your excitement bubble up in your chest once again. But, before you can begin any kind of trading, the door flies open behind you, and you quickly turn to face the new customer. Your eyes suddenly widen, skeptical of what who it is you're looking at. Adorned in a Domino High School uniform stands Seto Kaiba of _Kaiba Corp._ , a large silver briefcase in hand.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Solomon's voice calls, turning his attention towards Kaiba as well.  
  
"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me," replied the teenage millionaire, stepping into the store and letting the door close behind him. As it closes, you can't help but suddenly feel like a trapped rodent, cowering under the looming presence of a hungry wolf. Hikari notices and immediately makes her presence known, doing her best to comfort you as she normally would. It helps, but not as much as you'd like it to. Ever since you observed Kaiba compete in one of Pegasus' most recent tournaments, you've always felt small and defenseless around him. Confidence has never been your strong suit, and being around Kaiba drains any kind of backbone you may have and replaces it with hearty doses of cowardice and hesitation. It wasn't his money, nor was it his family name. You just couldn't quite put your finger on it, and you had no desire to. The quicker your exchanges with the young CEO, the better.  
  
"Kaiba!" Joey announces, a naive giddiness about him. "Did you come to the shop to duel?" The tallest teen just scoffs in the blonde's direction.  
  
"Me, duel you? I'd have more of a challenge playing Solitaire," Kaiba replies, his egotistical pride practically punching Joey's words clean from existence. "I am the number one ranked duelist in the country, and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship." He scoffs again, "You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."  
  
"Aw yeah, well why don't we settle this the easy way and do it with fists instead of cards?" Joey challenges, the giddiness quickly melting into a boiling rage. Yugi steps between the two boys quickly to stop Joey from doing something reckless. You, on the other hand, take a few steps back and hold your deck close to your chest.  
  
"Now, does this place have any cards that are worth my time, or not--" Kaiba begins, but halts when he notices the card on the counter. He pushes past Joey and stands far too close to you, his elbows being the only distance between you and one of your biggest fears. Your knees grow weak and begin to shake again, your chest filling with a horrible discomfort.  
  
 _"Rei, sweetheart, calm down,"_ Hikari commands, trying her best to keep you from looking like a kicked puppy. Yugi seems to notice and quickly makes his way around Kaiba from behind, meeting you at your side with a gentle hand on your shoulder. Your body briefly jerks under his touch, and he wonders what has gotten you so spooked.  
  
"Hey... you alright?" he asks, but you don't reply. You just focus on keeping yourself standing.  
  
"Can it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon? In a dump like this?" Kaiba gasps, staring at the card in its case before Solomon closes it and hides it away.  
  
"Well, enough window shopping," he exclaims, trying to put Kaiba in his place right then and there. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" With a scowl, the heir takes the briefcase in his hand and slams it onto the counter, opening it up and revealing its contents.  
  
"Listen to me, old man. Give me your Blue Eyes and I'll trade you all of these cards," Kaiba explains, displaying rows and rows of rare Duel Monsters cards, easily worth more than what most duelists could afford. You, Yugi, Joey, and Tea gawk at the sight, whereas Solomon, without hesitation, replies,  
  
"Those are very nice, but no thanks." The shock on everyone's face speaks volumes, and Kaiba looks as though he is getting thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Fine, then name your price. I'll pay any price you want for that card," Kaiba growls. Solomon chuckles and smiles softly.  
  
"I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me than any amount of money you could ever offer. So, I'm sorry, but it's not up for debate. This card isn't for sale," he states, his words resonating through you like a saving grace. Kaiba, on the other hand, hears the words and draws back disgustedly. He slams his briefcase shut, making you jump once more. That seemed to get his attention, because he immediately turns in your direction. Your blood runs cold.  
  
"Well, if I can't get what I came here for, then I guess I can try for something else," he retorts, stepping towards your cowering frame. You feel the color drain from your face as you stand helpless in his wake. "You're Rei, right? I noticed you met these geeks this morning, and that today was your first day here." You obediently nod your head, and he seems to notice his affect on you. He chuckles. "Well, perhaps I can make your first day a little more worthwhile." He leans forward, making you lean back against Yugi's shoulder. The smaller male finally realizes the cause of your distraught state and steps closer to you. His warmth, his small notion of support suddenly fills your chest with a feeling unlike any other. It ignites a spark in your entire body that keeps your knees from shaking as much. You're still scared, but you've never had a physical entity like this to support you before. "Name a price for that Toon World of yours. I've never heard of such a card, and it would be very useful to me."  
  
"Leave her alone, Kaiba," Yugi snaps, making both you and Kaiba turn towards him. It's then that you realize how close you are to him, and that same feeling knots up in your stomach again. But, this time, you let it fuel you. It's making you feel stronger while you're standing next to him, and you need all the help you can get right now. "It's not for sale." The CEO growls under his breath.  
  
"Let her speak for herself, Yugi," he replies, the tone in his voice making his anger known. "You hardly know her, and here you are, foolish enough to put words in her mouth--"  
  
"I-It's not for sale."  
  
All attention is on you once again as you speak up, a small fire growing deep within your voice to help you from faltering. "This isn't up for debate either. Sorry, Kaiba..." You watch as the brunette grits his teeth and quickly turns away, walking out of the shop grumbling about not letting this go. Once he is finally out of the store, and a car speeds off outside, you feel the adrenaline that was once keeping you standing completely evaporate, making you lean more on Yugi for fear of falling to the floor. Instinctively, Yugi wraps his free arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer.  
  
"Are you alright, Rei?" he whispers, "You looked terrified just now." You nod and compose yourself against him, feeling the fear slowly fade into a calm sense of security, then slowly fade into a flustered heat. You blush as you take in your friend's clean scent all around you.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine," you reassure him, pulling away from his arms reluctantly and placing your deck back into your bag. His intimate presence still lingers around you. It's nice... really nice. "I'm just glad he's gone."  
  
~  
  
After walking home that evening, you quickly change out of your uniform, press it with a steam iron and hang it neatly in your closet.  
  
"...I need a bath," you say aloud, making your way towards the bathroom.  
  
As you fill the tub and submerge yourself in the welcoming heat, you sigh and roll your head back and forth in the quiet lull of the washroom. You dunk your bracelet into the water, pull it back out, and watch as the water trickles and flows from the Egyptian carvings and indentations. As you watch, mesmerized, a voice echoes within the tiled walls.  
  
 _"That was quite a scare earlier, sweetheart,"_ Hikari states, her transparent figure appearing and sitting on the edge of the tub. When you're alone, Hikari manages to manifest into a ghost-like being, having the opportunity to separate from her item briefly to interact with you in a way you're familiar with. It never fails to amaze you just how similar she looks to you. The only difference being her hair is a platinum blonde--almost white--instead of your beach blonde, and her eyes are a lavender, instead of your blue. _"It's a good thing that young boy was around you... it was Yugi, right?"_ You nod affirmatively.  
  
"Yeah... I sure was lucky to have him there," you repeat, feeling your face heat up for the millionth time that day. You smile and, while hugging your knees, peer into the pink-tinted water around you. You suddenly seem so distant, so immersed in thought. Hikari giggles, drawing your attention to her.  
  
 _"I suppose you could call this a... crush, couldn't you?"_ Your eyes widen and you throw your hands up, shaking them frantically.  
  
"C-Crush? Don't be silly, Hikari! I just met him, and he was just doing what any friend would do!" you stammer, thoughts flooding directly out of your mouth without processing them. The spirit just continues to laugh and winks at you once you've calmed down.  
  
 _"No need to beat around the bush, sweetheart. It's okay if you like him. I'd say he's pretty cute!"_ Hikari adds, making you picture him in your mind. As soon as you do, the flush returns to your cheeks. _"He doesn't seem to be too against the idea of being close to you, either. Love at first sight is an awfully romantic thing, and your chemistry seems even more so."_ You can only sigh and bury your face in your knees. Of course you can't deny that! Hikari is a part of you, after all, so she knows what she's talking about. The more you ponder the idea, the more you recall his scent from when he was holding you close. It's not until you notice pruny fingertips and lukewarm water that you realize you spent your entire bath wishing for that scent back around you, enveloping you once more.  
  
~  
  
The next day, you're walking with the others back to the Game Shop. Joey kept talking about wanting to trade for more cards and build up his magic and trap arsenal. You figure doing the same might be good too, since you weren't able to yesterday.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi calls, opening the door to the empty shop, no trace of Solomon anywhere.  
  
"Maybe he went out?" Tea reasons, making you nod. He probably went out to run some errands. Suddenly, the phone in the shop begins to ring, catching everyone off guard. Yugi steps up to it and pulls it off the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Game Shop," he says politely. It falls quiet for a brief moment before Yugi exclaims abruptly, "Kaiba!?" Your back stiffens at the name, staring intently as your friend talks on the phone. "What have you done!? Kaiba!" You hear the resonating dial tone on the other end, and Yugi hangs up the phone, turning to you and the others with fear in his eyes. "We have to go to Kaiba's office, _now_."


	3. Chapter Three

In a mad dash, you follow Yugi and the others to the Kaiba Corp. building. Right inside the front entrance was an elevator, and Yugi sprints up to it, slamming the button with all the strength in his thumb. The door immediately opens and all five of you step inside. The walls around you groan as you're lifted to the top floor of the building. No one says a word, and other than the sounds of the grinding elevator taking you higher, it's silent. Once there, the doors slowly open to reveal a startling sight: Solomon lying face-down in an empty room. You gasp and feel your voice catch in your throat as Yugi calls out to him, going as fast as he can to his Grandfather's side.  
  
"GRANDPA!" Yugi howls, kneeling down and reaching out to him. "Grandpa, are you okay?" You and the others step out of the elevator and make your way over to the reunited family, stopping short only when you hear a familiar, patronizing voice.  
  
"How's the old man feeling?" Kaiba calls, stepping out from a set of doors across the way. You feel the weight in your feet return as your knees lock together.  
  
 _'Not this, not now!'_ you whimper inwardly.  
  
"Kaiba! You sleeze... what have you done to him!?" Joey barks, clenching his fists and exposing his natural habits.  
  
"We simply dueled is all, putting our rarest cards on the line as a prize for the victor," Kaiba replies, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I guess my dueling skills were just too much stimulation for the old fool." A chuckle resonates from his lips that pierces you to your very core.  
  
"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea announces, pointing a finger right at the young CEO.  
  
"It was a fair duel," Kaiba admits, as if his words made the situation any less terrible. Slipping one hand from his pocket, you watch as he exposes his spoils hidden within it. "And look at the sweet prize I won." Suddenly, he holds the card between both his thumbs and index fingers, pulling without hesitation. A tearing sound resonates against the walls of the room. Your eyes grow wide with disbelief as a hand flies over your gasping expression.  
  
"Grandpa's most treasured card...!" Yugi chokes, completely shocked as Kaiba lets the pieces of the destroyed Blue Eyes fall to the floor.  
  
"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is most definitely a rare and powerful card. And this one won't ever be used against me," Kaiba explains, grinning. Your chest tightens with a disgusting anger as you feel hot tears welling up behind your lashes. You can practically feel Yugi's wrath bubble in his gut too. Before fainting, Solomon reaches into his pocket and pulls out his deck, handing it to his grandson with a shaky grip.  
  
"Teach Kaiba... about... the... heart of the... cards, Yugi..." Solomon cries, his voice growing weaker and weaker as his forehead beads with sweat. You hear the words as they resonate through your ears.  
  
 _'The heart of the cards?'_ you repeat to yourself, finding the phrase powerful. Yugi shakes his head and leans closer to his Grandfather. You feel compelled to do something, _anything_. Yugi was there for you when you needed him, despite only having met a short day ago. The conversation you had with Hikari the night before floods your thoughts as you immediately think of Yugi's well-being. He's scared, his Grandpa is at his weakest, and he needs help. You decide to act on instinct and run to Yugi's side, kneeling by him to help keep Solomon up.  
  
"Grandpa, I have to get you to a doctor," Yugi replies, tears threatening the corners of his eyes as Kaiba steps closer and looms over you three. As you look up at him, his eyes seem as though they're empty shells. You can't find a trace of genuine emotion anywhere on his expression, just a heavy facade. You lean closer to Yugi and place your hand on his back, rubbing it to reassure, not only him, but also yourself that you can try maintaining control of your fear.  
  
"Sounds like an excuse," Kaiba replies, egging the smaller boy on in hopes of getting what he wants. Yugi hesitates and bites his lip, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Take him, Yugi!" Joey calls, making both of you turn your heads. "Teach this creep what the heart of the cards is all about!" Tea and Tristan nod.  
  
"Do it for your Grandpa!" Tea adds, trying to boost Yugi's spirits as best she can. It seems to be working, and you can't help but add something.  
  
"You are such a strong duelist," you say softly, making Yugi turn his attention towards you. Your faces are close, and his eyes seem bigger than ever, but you keep your composure. Right now those eyes look unsure, and you have to help change that. "You have wonderful friends here for you, and I want to be here to help you too, just as you were there yesterday. Kaiba duels for glory and sick self-gratification. You are a genuine duelist with a big heart," Yugi is silent for a moment, and then blinks away the tears with a determined stare.  
  
"...You're right, guys!" Yugi finally cries, taking the deck from his Grandpa's hand gently. Solomon's eyes beam with pride as he nods towards his kin. You feel a hot glow of excitement in your chest as you watch Yugi regain immense confidence. As he stands to get ready, Tea reaches into her pocket and pulls out a marker.  
  
"Everyone, join hands, and I'll mark us with a special sign," she explains. You watch as Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all put their hands together with Tea's. But, before doing anything, Tea looks over at you and motions with her head for you to come over too. You hesitate, not wanting to impede on any kind of intimate ceremony. Tea smiles. "You're here for Yugi too, and that means we're all in this. Come here." You slowly smile as you stand between Yugi and Tea, slipping your hand into the formation too. Tea quickly draws a smiling face over all five hands, each part connecting to the friend beside them.  
  
Joey and Tristan look at it curiously.  
"What gives, Tea? What is this?" Joey asks.  
  
"It's a symbol of our friendship. So when Yugi's dueling, no matter how hard it gets, he'll know that he's not alone. We're all right there with him!" You feel goosebumps trail up your spine as you suddenly feel inspired, Tea's words lingering in the air. As Tristan picks up Solomon from the floor, he piggybacks him to the elevator with Tea and Joey close behind. You watch as the door closes before turning to Yugi, who is looking right at you. A warmth rises to your face again as you clench your fists. The question burns hot on your tongue, and it looks as if Yugi is waiting to hear you ask it.  
  
"Do you... Do you mind if I stay with you?" you ask, feeling your adrenaline swirl in your gut. Yugi nods quickly.  
  
"I would like that," he replies, making your heart skip a beat. Hikari's presence appears within you and fills you with a slight feeling of 'I told you so'. You ignore it, figuring you will address it at a more appropriate time later, and follow Yugi as Kaiba opens the door to the next room. You're immediately engulfed in a piercing light and it takes a moment for your eyes to adjust. When they do, you're taken back by what you see. It's almost like you walked right into an ancient coliseum that was given a tech makeover. Huge display screens hang from the ceiling, two platforms attached to a lift sit waiting on the ground, and in the center of the room sits a gigantic holographic grid. You were speechless.  
  
"Like it?" Kaiba asks. "It's my new state-of-the-art dueling technology. I think you'll agree that it adds a bit more life to the game." As he strides over to the furthest platform, you walk with Yugi to the closest. He steps onto it, and turns to face you. You hold up your hand marked with Tea's special sign and smile comfortingly.  
  
"You can do it, Yugi," you whisper, watching as he returns the smile. "I have full faith in you." He nods and you watch as the platform lifts to completely overlook the field. You sprint over to the stands where you watch from the front row, a perfect spot to see everything.  
  
"We each start with 2000 life points, and the first to hit zero loses," Kaiba explains over the roar of the lifts. "Are you ready to lose, runt?"  
  
"Playtime is over, Kaiba!" Yugi declares, a powerful force in his voice. Without so much as a warning, you watch as Yugi's platform lights up with a faint glow that slowly swallows his entire body. You gawk and watch as the glow clears, revealing a slightly taller, much more confident looking Yugi on the platform. But, it isn't him... you can feel something is different. When he speaks to Kaiba again, his voice is deep and compelling, sending waves of delicious shivers through you. An abrupt feeling snaps you out of your trance and you pull your sleeve up. Your bracelet is acting up again, illuminating and heating against the skin of your arm.  
  
"Hikari?" you say aloud. The voice is quick to respond.  
  
 _"Rei... that presence, up there on that platform,"_ Hikari whispers to you, the spirit speaking confidently. _"I know him."_ Your head cranes back up at the figure dueling Kaiba as you try to process the thought.  
  
"You... know him?" you ask. You are aware of the fact that the presence up there definitely isn't Yugi, but the fact that they look nearly identical makes you ponder--the thought instantly hits you, and it all makes sense. "It's... the spirit of his puzzle." Hikari nods and subconsciously tightens, as if she is emulating the idea of holding your hand.  
  
 _"There's no mistake about it, that's definitely the spirit locked away within his item,"_ she concludes. _"I don't know his name, or who he even is exactly, but I have no doubt in my mind that_ that _man used to be someone I knew very well."_ If there is one thing you trust about Hikari, it's her instincts. She's always been incredibly intuitive, and you've always admired that about her.  
  
"Well, at least that is one question answered," you reply, sighing briefly. "But it raises so many more--OOH MY GOODNESS!" While being distracted by the sudden revelation, you didn't notice the two giant monsters suddenly appearing in front of each duelist; Hitotsu-Me Giant in front of Kaiba and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in front of Yugi. Your legs suddenly feel weak and you lean on the short wall in front of you. "This must be why we're in here... Kaiba created a new Duel Monsters technology to make the monsters seem real!" You notice Joey run in from where you guys came in before, and aren't surprised to see him just as shocked as you are.  
  
"Joey, over here!" you cry, getting his attention as you wave him down. He notices and sprints over to your side of the stadium, hauling all his weight up the stairs.  
  
"Rei, what's going on? Why are there huge monsters on the field?" Joey asks, frantic and slightly exasperated. You look back out to the duel.  
  
"It's Kaiba's new technology. He's using it to make the monsters seem like they're alive and dangerous," you reply. "But, I'm pretty sure they're just holograms, thankfully."  
  
"Could've fooled me," Joey admits, becoming just as engrossed in the battle as you are.  
  
As the duel rages on, and Yugi keeps losing life points, you and Joey stand strong and keep cheering Yugi on. You even begin to start making yourself believe Yugi can turn the duel around. But, just as the hope returns to your thoughts, a flash of blue and silver envelope Kaiba's side of the field. With a mighty roar, the newly summoned creature widens your eyes and slacks your jaw.  
  
"A... Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Joey gasps, stepping back in disbelief. "But, I thought Kaiba destroyed it! There's no way--"  
"There's not just one," you whisper, making Joey's head whip in your direction. "In Duel Monsters, four Blue Eyes White Dragons exist." You try and swallow the lump in your throat. "I-If Kaiba has one, then that probably means..." your voice trails off, making Joey stare anxiously.  
  
"Means _what_ , Rei?" the blonde asks, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. You don't respond. You just remain silent, and wait. And, as if to confirm your suspicions, another Blue Eyes is summoned to the field. Just as Yugi summons the Dark Magician to defend himself, a third and final Blue Eyes is called to the field and destroys his last line of defense.  
  
"Yugi..." you whimper, leaning forward and gripping the stone wall. Joey chews on his bottom lip, remaining speechless for a moment.  
  
"...Hey, don't give up, Yuug!" Joey cries, breaking the silence amongst the two of you. Your attention is immediately drawn to your taller friend as he continues. "You're the strongest duelist I know, and there is a way you can beat this jerk!" You gasp. Of course, what are you doing just standing here when there's a friend dueling who needs your support? You cup your hands around your mouth and give a mighty shout.  
  
"We're here for you, Yugi!" you call, exerting all the air you have in your tiny lungs. "Don't give up!" It's not over until those life points hit zero, and you keep a tight hold on the hope in your heart. Your lungs and chest burn from your newfound encouragement, and it's only when Yugi does turn the duel around that you fall silent. Joey glances over at you, wondering why it was you stopped cheering.  
  
"What's up, Rei?" Joey asks, noticing a distant look on your face. You are completely skeptical. There is no way that Yugi could have just summoned that. And yet, on his side of the field, a large star slowly appears. From it, the most rare and powerful beast to ever grace the game of Duel Monsters. You always assumed it was a myth, something that Pegasus had made up to keep you on your toes about the game when you were young. He never used the cards, after all. But as you look upon the field, the star dissipates and there stands the most powerful monster you've ever laid eyes on: Exodia, the Forbidden One. Joey turns to look at it too, and almost loses his balance. The last thing you hear before a blinding light floods the room is,  
  
"Exodia, **obliterate!** "  
  
When the light fades and figures become visible again, you hear the familiar sound of life points draining. You immediately look up to watch as Kaiba's lasting points fall to zero. Your eyes light up, you feel yourself grinning wider and wider, and when Joey finally exclaims his excitement, you can't help but do the same.  
  
"YOU DID IT YUGI, ALRIIIGHT!" Joey wails, running from the stands to Yugi's side of the field. You do the same, but as you arrive, you skid on your heels at the sudden feeling of immense spiritual energy. It's there and gone in the blink of an eye, but it was powerful and heavy. You brush it off as nothing, only wanting to focus on giving Yugi the praise he deserves for accomplishing an impossible feat.  
  
~  
  
As you bring in some tea from the kitchen, you watch as Joey flops onto the couch like a limp noodle.  
  
"Oh maaaan, I'm exhausted!" he moans, rolling his head back and forth against the couch. "I can't believe I worked this hard and still didn't make it in the tournament!" You give a cup of tea to Tristan and Tea before sitting the tray down and taking one yourself. Yugi also takes one and sips it gently, humming with approval. You feel a hot blush cover your cheeks and ears at the sound. It's been a couple of weeks since Yugi had that duel with Kaiba, and since then you've become incredibly close to Joey, Tristan, Tea, and more specifically, Yugi. Taking Hikari's advice, you've taken strides to boost your confidence while trying to make your feelings known to Yugi; sitting by him at school, during lunch periods, and in free time, saying specific things that hint at your feelings ( _"Don't be abrasive"_ you can hear Hikari say _"But be a bit more forward. You could stand to show a little more backbone, sweetheart. I know you can do it!"_ ), and even making him his favorite foods for lunch. He seems to notice and appreciate them, but because you have absolutely no experience with this kind of thing, you're relying on sheer gut feelings. They haven't failed you yet!  
  
"What are you doing, just sitting around for?" Solomon scolds from the doorway, making Joey nearly jump out of his skin. "You still have more training to do today, MUCH more training!" Joey groans and sinks lower into the couch.  
  
"Come oooon, Gramps!" the blonde whines, his eyes growing wide and pleading. Solomon's rough expression slowly melts into a warm one.  
  
"I know I'm being hard on you, Joseph. But, if it makes you feel better, you really are coming along as a duelist! I'm very proud of you," the elder states, making Joey beam. As he walks over to the couch, Solomon holds out a package to Yugi. "Here, Yugi, this came in the mail for you."  
  
"For me?" Yugi reiterates, taking the package and looking for who sent it. "...Apparently _Industrial Illusions_ sent it to me." Your whole body freezes, the words bringing your entire body to a screeching halt. You swallow, feeling you throat go dry. Why was Pegasus sending Yugi something in the mail?  
  
" _Industrial Illusions_? Isn't that the company that makes Duel Monsters?" Joey asked. "Why they sendin' ya something like this all of a sudden?" Yugi shrugged.  
  
"I guess they heard about me defeating Kaiba, and because of me, he's not competing in the Duel Monsters Championship anymore," Yugi explains, figuring that was the only explanation.  
  
"Woah guys, check it out!" Tristan interjects. "Rex just stopped Weevil!" Turning your attention towards the TV, you watch as the two remaining finalists in the tournament compete for first place. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, names you've often heard in the past, are finally getting to show their stuff in tonight's finals. You sigh, deciding that watching the duel will take your mind off of Yugi's sudden gift from Pegasus. However, the relief is short lived when the duel ends and Pegasus appears to give the winner, Weevil, his prize. You're on your feet hastily, drawing abrupt attention from Yugi and Joey.  
  
"I-I'll be right back," you stutter, quickly striding out of the room and into the bathroom. You swing the door shut loudly and turn on the faucet, splashing cold water onto your face.  
  
 _"Breathe, sweetheart, breathe,"_ Hikari chimes in, filling your racing thoughts with some needed comfort. You sigh and look at yourself in the mirror, noticing Hikari staring back at you with your own reflection. You exchange smiles before rubbing your eyes and taking a good, deep breath.  
  
"Just relax," you add, speaking out loud to assure yourself. You turn off the faucet and revel in the silence before taking another deep breath. But, right as you place your hand on the knob to open the door, a cold chill practically electrifies you, keeping you motionless. It is as if time stops completely for a brief moment, making it seem as though you are transported to another dimension. But, once the feeling subsides, you feel your bracelet heat up rapidly and Hikari suddenly speaks.  
  
 _"Rei, that was the effect of a Millennium item just now,"_ she says, sounding almost panicked. _"And it wasn't good, either. Something's wrong."_ You instantly realize that, since Pegasus sent Yugi something in the mail, it had to be linked with his Millenium Eye and Yugi's Millenium Puzzle.  
  
"I _knew_ he had a reason," you hiss as you fling the door open and run into the living room. Before you sat Tea, Tristan, and Joey on the floor, looking completely unaware and disoriented. Yugi, sitting close to the TV, is pressing against it and shaking hysterically, calling out for his Grandpa. Solomon lay motionless on the floor. Your heart lumps in your throat as you rush to Yugi's side.  
  
"Y-Yugi, Yugi, what happened!?" you ask, pressing your hands to his shoulders and turning him to face you. His eyes well up with tears and he bites his lip to keep them from falling. You want to do the same. "...It was Pegasus, wasn't it?" With wide-eyes, Yugi remains still before nodding in a wordless reply. You hang your head and feel an unspeakable rush of emotions sear your every nerve. It was in that moment that you decide to finally explain your story to Yugi. To everyone.


	4. Chapter Four

The next thing you know, you're in the waiting room of the ER, watching as Doctors and Nurses tend to their daily work. Tea had called for an ambulance back at the card shop and made sure to get Solomon the help he needed. After making sure they had settled him in, the nurses politely ushered you and the rest of the gang into the waiting room, no longer allowing visitors. They said they'd alert you all on his status once they ran some tests. Unbeknownst to the staff, you all knew what was wrong, and a hospital wasn't going to help Solomon. But, it was the best thing for him... for now.  
  
The room falls silent, save for the quiet bustle of the hospital's routine. It takes every ounce of your strength as you begin explaining to your friends your past, unloading it like heavy baggage.  
  
"When I was a young girl, I lost my mom to a gang of thugs while she was coming home from the grocery store," you begin, making the air around you feel suffocating. Your friends listen intently. "My dad, being an American soldier, was given an honorable discharge and we moved here to keep her in our memories. Seeking work, my dad found a job opening for a bodyguard position while we were out running errands. Later that day, we traveled to the address. We didn't know we would be working for the richest, most well-known man in Japan, and arguably the world."  
  
"Pegasus..." Yugi whispered softly. You nod to reassure his answer.  
  
"I grew up in his home. I know it very well; every room, every corridor, every hallway, you name it. I met every single worker under Pegasus and even became close to Pegasus as I grew older." You trail off and swallow the lump forming in your throat. This next part was going to be near impossible to tell. "Little did I know... I-I would soon be calling his home my own t-too..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tristan asks. You bite your lip as you already feel the tears stinging in your eyes. Your fingers dig into the fabric of your skirt as you muster the ability to continue. Hikari's presence is already enveloping you, trying to comfort you.  
  
"O-One day, my dad leaves with Pegasus on an excursion to Egypt. I-I was too young to go," you explain. "We thought Pegasus just wanted to go on a whim, but apparently he had been doing research into strengthening his new-found card game." The gang's silent breath hitches into a unified gasp. "I hardly know any details. B-But, apparently, he had taken very rare cards from their resting place and upset the balance of ancient spirits. When he tried to return them, Pegasus sees that the catacombs are collapsing in on him and his men.  
They're rushing to the surface, a-and my dad sees that a large chunk of stone is about to crush Pegasus. Doing his duty, my dad pushes him out of the way and outside the tomb. B-B-But he... h-he..." You trail off again, the tears now streaming down your face. Yugi and Joey jump up and move to the seats next to you, rubbing your back and shoulders for comfort. Your body is wracked with hellacious sobs for the next few seconds. Your palms, soaked in hot tears, hide your face. Nothing but soft hiccups escape you, but it looks as if you're being electrocuted from the sheer force of you crying.  
  
You manage to calm down and dry your face somewhat, but your cheeks and eyes are already slightly swollen. You take a shaky breath.  
"Th-They never found his body," you continue, noticing the two larger boys' faces twisting with an angry disgust. "I-It wasn't until years later, after being invited to live with Pegasus and instilling every ounce of my trust in him, that I overhear him say that they never even tried to look for his body." You reach into your uniform top and pull out your dad's dog tags, looking on them fondly before closing your hand around the warm metal protectively.  
  
"S-So, I am very close to Pegasus. He practically raised me." You finish explaining everything to them, feeling only slightly relieved. "B-But, I can't forgive him for what he did." You reach into your bag and pull out your deck case, opening it to see Toon World peeking out from inside. "I want to beat him at his own game... and finally get the closure I need t-to move on."  
  
"So, where are you living now?" Joey asks. You look up at him and smile, wiping away the last of the tears.  
  
"In an apartment complex about 10 minutes away from school," you reply. "It's incredibly nice. The residents help me find odd jobs and even help me pay rent by giving me work to do. We eat meals together sometimes, too." You look down into your lap, the smile widening on your lips. "I'm incredibly lucky to have them."  
  
Suddenly, a soft hand is placed on your shoulder. You look over to see that Yugi is staring at your intently. You freeze, feeling a gentle, familiar heat press to your cheeks.  
  
"If you ever need help," he offers, slowly flashing a smile too. "Don't hesitate to ask. You're important to us now, Rei. Since the day we met you, you've been there, supporting and protecting us as much as you can. We want to be there for you now, too." The gaze you two share is very tender and soft, and you gnaw on your cheek to help keep you from getting lost in staring. The other three nod in agreement.  
  
"We're a team, and don't you forget it!" Joey adds, making you all turn to him and smile. Despite this evening's events, you haven't recalled feeling this happy and accepted in a long time.  
  
~  
  
Upon returning home that night, you notice an envelope sticking out of your apartment door. You slip it from the crack and open it, seeing a collection of five cards tucked away in it. You pull the top-most one out and flip it over. When you do, you feel your stomach rise into your throat. The illustration on the card is of Pegasus's island, the description underneath being an invitation to compete in the Duel Monsters tournament he is hosting called "Duelist Kingdom". You suddenly realize this has something to do with what Pegasus mailed Yugi earlier. The fact that you got an invitation too makes it seem like he knows your intentions as well. You're not surprised. His millennium eye is powerful and terrifying, not to mention his wealth and resources that fill in the gaps his millennium power can't reach.  
  
 _"Sweetheart, is that from...?"_ Hikari whispers to you, not having to finish her sentence. You nod and tuck the card away, pushing down the rising nervousness.  
  
"I-It sure is," you reply, walking inside and going about your evening routine with a mind plagued with thoughts of "now what?". Sleep is hard that night, and before you know it, the sun is coming up.  
  
~  
  
"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom?" Tea asks, looking over Yugi's shoulder. "Isn't that an island?" You and Yugi both walk in to school that morning with identical envelopes in hand, ready to show the rest of the gang. Neither of you were surprised to see the other holding one. You have pulled the cards out to compare them, and sure enough, you both have perfectly matching pieces; the invitation card, the card that tells you the boat is leaving in two days, the prize money card, the card voucher for the tournament glove, and a card that's stark white and without a description.  
  
"It's the island where Pegasus lives," you reply, holding the invitation in your one hand, and the blank card that came along with the set in your other. The more you look at it, the more unsettling it becomes.  
  
"So, you think that's where your Grandpa is?" Joey asks.  
  
"I know so," Yugi replies confidently. There's no mistaking it; Pegasus wants Yugi to compete in the tournament. Since he beat Kaiba a few weeks ago, it's put him, and his puzzle, on the radar. Tristan pulls the card illustrated with gold and jewels from the desk.  
  
"You two can't go!" Tea commands. "It'll be too dangerous!"  
  
"I have to go," Yugi retorts. "It's the only way I'm getting my Grandpa back." You nod and look back down at the invitation.  
  
"I have to go too," you add. "There's no way I'm missing out on this opportunity to see Pegasus again." Tea exhales with slight frustration and crosses her arms.  
  
"Well, we can't even go because of how exclusive these invitations are--" she starts.  
  
"Woah, Yugi check it out," Tristan interrupts, making all heads turn to him and the card he was looking at. "It says here that the winner of the tournament wins three million dollars." You brush it off, fully aware of just how quick Pegasus is to use his money to get what he wants.  
  
"So?" Yugi chuckles in reply. "Who cares about money?" Before anyone has a chance to reply, Joey snags the card from Tristan with a quick "lemme see that!" He stares at it in awe, repeating the total over and over again.  
  
"...I guess Joey does," Yugi adds, slightly disappointed.  
  
~  
  
Two days seem to pass quickly, and suddenly you're craning your neck to take in the sight of the ship to Duelist Kingdom. The sights, the sounds of the other invited duelists, and everything in between seems to give you goosebumps. You're nervous as can be, but you can't help but feel a little excited for the tournament part of the trip. After all, it's been a while since you've dueled and you're itching to iron out the kinks in your strategy!  
  
You stand there nervously with Yugi at your side, clutching your backpack straps like your life depended on it. You both met up outside of your apartment complex and walked to the dock together before it had gotten dark. You're adorned in a black, long-sleeved shirt with a bright rainbow top over it. Your dad always loved seeing you in bright colors, so it quickly became your staple as you grew older. Your jeans cover your left leg while the right leg has your jeans cuffed to your thigh, exposing one of your rainbow-striped thigh highs (you love doing this because, after you broke your left leg as a kid, your dad got you a rainbow cast to match the personality he loved so much). You finished off the look with knee-high boots split black and white.  
  
On top of Yugi's crazy spikes, it was fair to say you two were easy to pick out of the crowd.  
  
Suddenly, a voice booms over the crowd from the deck of the ship, and it's one you find very familiar,  
  
"Attention all duelists!" You look up to see Kemo, a guard that has been working with Pegasus since before your dad did. While he's great at his job, you remember him giving you the cold shoulder while you grew up in the Pegasus household. He never seemed too fond of you (or kids in general). But, he was pretty good friends with your dad, so he would occasionally warm up to you, and did so more as you matured.  
As your eyes focus on him, you notice he and the other two guards are standing with feet shoulder-width apart and their arms crossed behind their backs. It's almost as if you can see your dad standing beside Kemo, as he always did. You try to focus on his words instead. "Welcome to this event sponsored by _Industrial Illusions_! You received, with your invitation, the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest."  
"You are all elite, invited by us after a close observation of your past duel monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play."  
"Now then, duelists, cross the ocean and enter "The Duelist Kingdom"!"  
  
You hold your star chips tightly in your hand as you creep along with the line. You turn to look at Yugi, who is right beside you. He returns the glance and you can't help but smile, noticing him returning the smile and making yours grow wider. The silent conversation sparks the butterflies in your stomach, and you feel Hikari giggle and beam with pride in your confidence.  
  
"HEY, ONLY OFFICIAL CONTESTANTS ARE ALLOWED ON BOARD!" a voice barks, making you two whip your heads around to see Joey, of all people, being dragged away by security.  
  
"How do you know I'm not a contestant!?" your blonde friend challenges.  
  
"Because official contestants aren't trying to sneak on through the LOWER HATCHES!" the guards seem furious as Joey's sneakers provide resistance.  
  
"J-Joey!?" you and Yugi gasp, bolting out of the line and running up to him. The guards stop and stare at you, seeming to recognize you, but say nothing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yugi asks.  
  
"You honestly think I was gonna let you two do this on your own?" he replies, making your heart leap in your chest. "Help me out here, would ya?"  
  
"Sorry, contestants aren't allowed on board unless they have a starchip!" one guard growls, making Yugi chuckle.  
  
"But Joey _does_ have a starchip, didn't he tell you?" he says, making you all turn to him inquisitively. Yugi then holds out his closed hand to Joey's open one and drops a starchip into his palm. You gasp.  
  
"But all duelists start out with two chips. You'll be at a disadvantage," the other guard states, making Yugi nod.  
  
"I know," he replies. "But I'd rather take that risk than be without my best friend when I get to the island." You turn to look at Yugi with a feeling in your chest that is unlike any you've felt before. It's amazing how someone could be so genuine and so sincere in everything they did. He is definitely something else, and with this moment solidified in your memory, something else became very clear as well.   
  
You have fallen for Yugi Mutou, and have fallen _hard_.  
  
After a call to Pegasus, Joey got the right-away to be a contestant in the tournament. As you walked on to the ship and slowly out of earshot, you couldn't help but feel like the guard mentioned you on the phone. You brushed it off. You were here, so they might as well all know it.  
  
"It's awesome that you sacrificed one of your chips for me, Yuug," Joey chirps as you three step up to the guardrails around the deck. You lean against it, taking a deep breath to recharge. "I just hope others don't hear about us only having one star chip each, because they'll probably take advantage of us!"  
  
"Then be quiet," Yugi chuckles, making you smile as well.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a sweet, sultry voice calls from behind. You all turn around to find a tall, built blonde with looks that could kill. Joey immediately starts drooling and prepping to flex as she continues. "Is this the super famous "Yugi" everyone's been talking about?" She walks up to him and slowly leans over, pushing her face into his personal bubble rather quickly. You feel a slight shock of envy pulse through you. "I'm just amazed that a squirt like you beat Kaiba!" She winks. "You're famous, y'know."  
  
Yugi nervously chuckles and looks away,  
  
"W-Well, thanks a lot... I think...!"  
  
As soon as he gets an opportunity, Joey jumps in and tries to get the girl's attention, only to be shot down and called a loser almost instantaneously. As she turns on her heels, she parts with a final word,  
  
"I'll crush you all, eventually. The name's Mai, by the way." And, with that, she's gone in the crowd. You stare at her as she leaves, not quite sure how to feel about her at the moment. You can't shake the feeling that you'll be seeing more of her soon enough.  
  
~  
  
After you've made it inside, Joey finds himself another opportunity to cause a scene.  
  
"HEY, WHAT GIVES!" he growls. "IS THIS A JOKE, OR WHAT?" You start to feel a little embarrassed as eyes fall on you and your friends. More guards run in to help quell the conflict.  
  
"You again!?" one guard cries, latching onto Joey's arms. Another pins his shoulders, keeping him from squirming too much. "We cut you a break, and now you're gonna act like this? We can still get you off this ship!"  
  
"J-Joey, calm down!" you whimper, trying to help anywhere that you can. Yugi sighs and gently places a hand on your shoulder, making you stop.  
  
"He's been like this for as long as I can remember," he replies, flashing a pity smile. "There's no use in that." You nod and relax a bit, finding more solace in knowing the guards are a lot more talk than they are action. They've always been, unless it's a dangerously serious situation. Before anything calms down, a voice calls from the doorway behind you.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that kid Yugi?" it asks, making you both turn around. You're immediately met with the sight of Weevil Underwood, the previous tournament's champion, and Rex Raptor, the tournament's runner-up. Celebrities in the making.  
  
"Heh," Rex scoffs. "You're wasting your time with these guys. The private rooms only go to the finalists of the last championship, like us." As Yugi runs over to congratulate them on their victories, and Joey joins him to heckle, you hear one of the guards clear his throat. You turn your attention to him, only to see that he's handing you, what looks like, a room key.  
  
"Pegasus would like you to have this," he states, making sure you take it from him. "It's a key to the remaining private suite on board the ship." You stare at it for a while, an inexplicable anger rising in your chest. "He wanted you to have it, Miss Rei." The title strikes you hard with nostalgia. You haven't been addressed like that since you lived on Pegasus's island.  
  
 _"Sweetheart,"_ Hikari whispers to you. _"You okay?"_ You don't answer her. Without warning, you take the card, turn on your heel and walk to the nearest trash can, which happens to be near the boys, before tossing it in. They notice and look at you, Rex and Weevil also noticing what you've thrown away. You turn back to the guards with a hard, confident stare. Something in you feels like it's been set aflame, and you are not about to waste it.  
  
"...Tell Pegasus something for me," you reply, knowing full well he knows what you're saying anyway. "I don't need handouts." You make your rising anger very known. "After I left, he never once tried to find me or figure out where I had gone, but getting an invitation to Duelist Kingdom made it crystal clear he knows where I've been." You step closer to the guards listening in shock. Tears begin threatening your eyes, but you continue. "I don't need a private room, and I certainly don't need Pegasus's pity." You ball your hands up into fists, tightening the composure you have left. You walk to the doorway, and it's only then that you realize how many eyes are on you.  
  
"He never cared, so why would he start now?" And with that, you storm out onto the deck, disappearing from the room. As soon as you're out of sight, your knees turn from pillars to putty. Months of sadness and weeks of stress have finally pushed you to your breaking point with the weight of a simple room key, and you lose it. Your entire body heaves with tears for the second time that week. You didn't quite realize how much you've been pushing down. You manage to wipe all the tears away before a sweet voice calls out.  
  
"Rei? Are you okay?" Yugi asks frantically, bounding up to you and falling to his knees to be at your level. You jump, looking over your shoulder at him and widening your teary eyes. He looks at you with such empathy and kindness, reading every emotion on your face. He doesn't need to ask what's wrong--the entire room heard your conversation--and he's fully aware of how you feel right now.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." you hiccup, reaching your hands up to hide your face. But, before you can, a gentle grip finds your wrists and holds them down. You flinch and look up slightly into welcoming amethyst eyes.   
"Don't be," Yugi replies in the softest voice he can possibly muster. You stay like that for a while. A long while. So much so that you seem to lose track of time, and briefly where you even are.  
  
Suddenly, your blood begins to flow at a million miles per hour as you realize how close you are to Yugi. He seems to notice too, but doesn't move away. In fact, you find him coming closer ever so slightly, almost as if he was afraid of scaring you. Your throat is dry as you suddenly feel like you're in a movie. His hands move from your wrists to your waist as he pulls you close. Before you know it, his chin is in the crook of your neck, and he's embracing you with protective tightness. You freeze, not expecting him to do this at all, but you slowly melt into his arms and bury your face in his nape. Tears keep flowing, but not in a painful way. He knows you need to let it out just as much as you do, and with all that has happened, this hug is exactly what both of you needed. Your arms wrap around his neck as well, and as your bracelet rests against the rope of Yugi's puzzle, you feel it warm against your wrist. It makes you smile ever so slightly and you stay like this for what feels like a warm forever. It's not until you hear Weevil and Joey that you pull away and look up.  
  
"Heheh, that was quite a show back there," Weevil states, grinning. "Pretty emotional, aren't we?" His voice drips with condescension. You notice but say nothing. You and Yugi part and stand up. Joey runs to your side, asking if you're alright, which you confirm with a smile.  
  
"Anyway, I'll catch you guys later," Weevil adds before walking away with his hands shoved deep into his coat pockets. You couldn't shake how sleazy he felt to you in your gut, but it'd be rude to say anything, so you keep yourself from doing so. Yugi realizes the slight tension and breaks the silence.  
  
"Hey, let's go to the tables over there and check out our decks," he sings, pulling out the millenium case he uses to protect his cards. "I've got some cards you two might like!"  
  
~  
  
After settling down at the tables, you three pull out your decks and shuffle through them instinctively. Joey shows off the new cards he's traded, one of which being "Baby Dragon". You've always loved how the little guy looked, and have memories of Pegasus painting him out on the usual canvases.  
  
"These look great, Joey!" Yugi praises, making Joey beam. "Here, you should add this to your deck." Opening the lid to the case, Yugi pulls out "Time Wizard" and hands it to Joey. You stare wide-eyed and excited.  
  
"Eh? What's this guy do?" Joey asks. Yugi smiles reassuringly.  
  
"Trust me, he'll help you out in a tight spot. He's great to add to any strategy." Seeing Yugi and Joey care so much for the game and for each other fills you with so much joy, it's hard to contain! But, your joy is very short lived.  
  
"Ah, so we meet again," a sneer from Weevil make his appearance known, and to you, unwelcome. He walks up to Yugi and begins a rousing game of 20 questions.  
  
"Did you trade for any new cards, Yugi?" he asks. Yugi shakes his head.  
  
"Mm-mm, I'm competing with the ones I came with."  
  
"Don't you have the all powerful Exodia?"  
  
"I sure do! It's an excellent, powerful monster."  
  
"It's what you used to be Kaiba, I assume?"  
  
"Yep, it was!"  
  
"...Do you think maybe I could see them? Just for a moment?" Your ears perk up at the immediate red flag, but you bite your tongue and sit tight. Yugi hesitates, but pulls them out and hands them to the teal-haired boy.  
  
"Of course! But, be extra careful. These cards are special to me," he replies, his voice sounding very genuine and almost naive. Weevil snickers and takes them, looking at them very closely.  
  
"Hmm," the spectacled boy hums. "I've been trying so hard to come up with a strategy to defeat these legendary cards, and I could never come up with anything." He pauses and pushes the cards together. "...Until just this very second." Suddenly, he turns and walks towards the edge of the deck. Panic starts to set in as you rise from your chair and launch yourself at Weevil.  
  
"Wait, don't you dare--" you growls. But, it's too late.  
  
"Say goodbye to Exodiaaa!" Weevil cries, releasing his grip on the cards and leaving them at the mercy of the sea's gusty winds. They take to the skies before settling on the water's surface. You freeze as Yugi cries out. Weevil walks back inside beaming with pride, and you resist every urge to face him right there.  
  
"Exodia, oh no!" Yugi cries. "Those were the cards my Grandpa gave me!"You feel the heaviest, most awful feeling in the pit of your gut before seeing a figure rush by your peripheral vision and dive over the edge of the deck.  
  
"I'll get 'em!" Joey yells without hesitation, launching into the cold water below. You and Yugi both run to the edge.  
  
"JOEY!" Yugi wails, watching his friend hit the water, come up, and start reaching for the cards. "THESE CARDS AREN'T WORTH DROWNING OVER!" You both watch as Joey fights valiantly against the raging current before being pulled under by a wave. Yugi gasps and mindlessly pulls himself over the edge. Your limbs react on their own, and you grab onto Yugi to try and stop him. But, you're not strong enough to keep him from going over.   
  
Instead, you find yourself falling in behind Yugi, falling fast before hitting the water hard. You panic and struggle to the surface, taking a deep breath once you're there. You watch Yugi swim over to Joey, who is knocked out cold from exhaustion of fighting against a restless opponent. You make it over to them and do all you can to keep Joey's head above water. Yugi holds onto him tight as well, and you use your free hand to latch tightly onto Yugi's jacket.   
  
You're all three safe, but now taking in the situation, you realize you're all stuck with no way back onto the ship...


	5. Chapter Five

The water is cold and relentless, and your clothes feel heavier and heavier as you do all you can to keep Joey from going under and Yugi from drifting away. You're not the strongest, by any means, so it's taking more than you have in your little body. You can hear Hikari chanting motivational mantras in your ear to keep you going, and it does help some, but not as much as you'd like it to.  
  
  
Suddenly, two voices call from the ship followed by a loud _CLANK_ of metal on metal. You turn your head to see a ladder whipping against the side of the metal vessel. You follow it up to see Tea and Tristan hanging onto it tightly. Your eyes light up with a new-found thankfulness and strength. Yugi seems to feel the same way.  
  
  
"Tea! Tristan!" he calls out, swimming over to the ladder as best he can. You push Joey to it and secure a grip.  
  
  
"Yugi, can you try and climb about halfway up?" you call out, watching as he nods and does as he's asked. Once he's there, you feel Joey stirring in your arms. You keep a close grip on him and guide his hand to the rods of the ladder, knowing that there was no way you could hold onto both. He absent-mindedly does so, and you sigh with relief as you hook your legs around the side and wrap one arm around Joey. You nod to Yugi, who has been keeping an eye on you the whole time, and he calls for Tristan and Tea to pull you guys up.  
  
  
~  
  
  
After a few long minutes and a trip up the side of the ship, you manage to give Yugi a boost over the edge as Tristan pulls Joey up himself. You finally grab a hold and practically roll your freezing, tired body over the edge and onto the wooden floor below. Delicious air fills your lungs, and you suddenly find yourself so very grateful for life. It's not until Joey coughs that you sit up and see to make sure he's okay. You then turn to Yugi, you confirms his safety by returning a soft gaze. You blush as a smile tugs at your cheeks.  
  
"You guys okay?" Tristan asks, patting Joey on the back to help loosen the water in his system.  
  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Yugi replies, grinning. "I am so happy to see you guys here."  
  
  
"We're a team," Tea adds, smiling and patting Yugi's shoulder. "We all stick together."  
  
  
"...I'm so sorry, Yuug," Joey whimpers, making a pang of guilt hit you square in the chest. "I could only find two of your cards." With a shaky grip, the blonde holds them out to his tiny friend with the expression of a kicked puppy.  
  
  
"I-It's okay, Joey--" Yugi begins.  
  
  
"No, it's _not_ okay!" Joey growls. "It's always this way with me. I can never help out when I'm needed. I can't even help my sister." You perk up and crawl over to Yugi's side, within arm's reach of Joey.  
  
  
"You have a sister?" you ask inquisitively. He nods and turns away.  
  
  
"Her name's Serenity," Joey explains. "Our parents divorced years ago and she was taken to live with our mom hours away. I had to stay and live with our dad." Joey grits his teeth and balls his hands into fists. "And she's had terrible eyesight since she was born."  
  
  
"I'm so sorry," Yugi apologizes. Joey acknowledges him and continues.  
  
  
"At this rate, her eyesight will be too severe to fix, even with surgery. She sent me a message before we left for Duelist Kingdom, and it's been eating at me since." You bite your lip to keep from tearing up. "But, there are specialists who could perform the surgery now before it's too late. They could save her eyes!" Joey turns his gaze down again and sighs. "But, there's no way I could pay for the operation unless I won the tournament's prize money!" Suddenly, you remember back to Joey gazing fondly at the prize money card that came in Yugi's mail and put the pieces together. "I have to win... for her!" Tears well in your friend's eyes and you can't help but do the same.   
  
  
You reach out and touch his shoulder, hiccuping softly. He flashes a silly smile.  
  
  
"C-Come on, Rei," Joey whines. "You gotta stay strong for me, now!" You all laugh.  
  
  
You all stand up, and as the sun rises over the horizon, you all find yourself looking to the silhouette of the island as it comes closer and closer into view.  
  
  
"We'll all do our best, then," Yugi states. "You for your sister," he turns towards Joey. "Me for my grandpa," he slips a hand onto his chest. Finally, he turns to face you, keeping eye contact for a bit longer. You smile and feel your stomach flip. "And you for your dad, Rei." You nod and wipe the tears away, smiling proudly. The time has finally come, and you are finally ready.  
  
  
~  
  
  
As the ship drops anchor, you all walk to the exit to find guards sprinkled about the dock in order to maintain the oncoming crowd. Once you've made it off, the first thing you catch sight of is Kemo.  
  
  
"Attention all duelists," he calls, his hands gesturing to the elegant mansion sitting atop of the island's highest plateau. "Please make your way to the top. Your host would like to see you." Your mouth dries out instantly as you're met with the sight of what used to be your home. As competitors begin walking to the destination, you can't help but feel frozen in place. You knew what you were in for, but it didn't seem real until this very moment.  
  
  
 _'This is it,'_ you think. _'This is really it.'_ A gentle hand finds its way to your shoulder, and you turn to see those amethyst eyes you love so much.  
  
  
"You okay?" Yugi asks, not quite sure of how you're feeling. You shake off the nervousness briefly and nod.  
  
  
"Mhmm," you stutter, taking a deep breath before leading the group up the winding staircase to the entrance. Yugi manages to walk by your side the whole way up. Between the five of you, it's pretty silent until Tea stops, making a noise. You and Yugi turn back.  
  
  
"What's up, Tea?" Joey asks. You watch as she points out into the brush and heavy-thicketed forest, following her finger to find nothing on the other side.  
  
  
"I just saw Bakura!" Tea replies, sounding shocked. You perk up and search even harder, but to no avail. "That's _twice_ now that I've seen him!"  
You all keep looking until you hear Tea sigh. "Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me." Logistically, she's probably right, but you can't help but shake the feeling that it's not just her mind. You remember meeting Bakura briefly back at school one day, so it's hard to tell whether or not he was a duelist from what you knew. It was possible!  
  
  
Once you manage to reach the top of the stairs, your eyes scan the area and land on the set of iron doors leading inside the mansion. You find your mind start to wander until soft chatter about Yugi beating Kaiba distracts you. Gentle praises of Yugi's feats make you smile, and looking over at him, you notice the blush rising on his cheeks and nose. Tea and Joey playfully bump him, and you can't help but reach out and rub his back too. He notices and peeks at you from the corners of his eyes.  
  
  
 _"My my,"_ Hikari hums, the grin in her voice. _"He is certainly a cutie, isn't he?"_ You shoosh her playfully before hearing Kemo's voice yet again.  
  
  
"Attention all duelists!" he announces, turning your attention up to the second-story balcony above. "Please gather around, for your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all!" You feel your gut churn and knot up with the promise of what you're about to see next. With perfect timing, you watch as a figure with cascading silver hair appears overhead. Your knees waver, but thankfully don't buckle. A familiar sneer is painted on his delicate skin, the gleam of his millennium eye peaking out from beneath his bangs.  
  
  
He hasn't changed a bit.  
  
  
To begin his speech, Pegasus outstretches his arms in a welcoming fashion.  
  
  
"Greetings, duelists!" he speaks, his voice only a decibel higher than his normal voice. With the presence he has, he has never needed to shout. "I am Maximilian Pegasus!" His name alone is enough to send shivers down your spine. But, as if to quell your raging anxiety, you feel a soft hand brush against your clammy one. You look over to see Yugi stepping just a bit closer to you, as if knowing just being there makes you feel better... and it does. Very much so. "It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to The Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists. But come tournament end, only one shall be crowned "King of Games"! I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning." You look down at your deck, just as Yugi and those around you were.  
  
  
 _"I wonder if he knows I still use Toon World,"_ you say inwardly. _"Giving me cards that are near impossible to beat was a mistake I'm sure even Pegasus did not foresee."_ You were aware that toons were Pegasus's primary means of dueling too, but you began to wonder if his strategy has changed at all.  
  
"For this tournament, you've all been issued dueling gloves and two precious star chips," Pegasus continued, holding up the items that were required in order to compete. You pull the glove from your bag and slip it on your right hand, snapping your two star chips into the holes of the gauntlet once it's secure. Looking over, you watch with a slight pang of sadness as Yugi only snaps one star chip into his glove. You have full faith that he will make it through to the end, but it didn't help the fact he is still at an initial disadvantage.  
  
"This will be a tournament unlike anything you've ever experienced before!" Pegasus continues, his voice rising with excitement. "State-of-the-art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect! I could tell you what these new rules are, but what fun would that be?" You grit your teeth behind your lips. You didn't expect anything less from the slimy millionaire.   
  
"Remember," Pegasus begins to wrap up his introduction. "Play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare both your cards and yourselves before the tournament officially begins. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" And with that, Pegasus turns on his heels and makes his way back inside, gone without a trace. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, wrapping your fingers around your deck with all of your might.  
  
~  
  
The hour seems to take its sweet time, but like clockwork, the fireworks begin blossoming and booming from above once time is up. You turn to the gang, who all look at you and to each other for wordless encouragement, and you leap to your feet with excitement. With a new fire in your core, you and Yugi take to the front and begin walking to the innermost part of the island, the others right behind.  
  
"So, what's your plan, Yugi?" Joey asks.  
  
"Well, I might as well stick with Weevil," Yugi replies promptly. "After all, we do have a score to settle." Joey chuckles.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that--"  
  
"Hey, isn't that him over there?" Tea asks, prompting you to look down the path to see a tuft of teal hair in the distance. It's enough to make your chest burn with anger.  
  
"WEEVIL!" Yugi suddenly shouts. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" But, before he's even in proper sight, Weevil takes off into the forest, cackling as he goes.  
  
"He's getting away!" Joey cries, making Yugi immediately take off after him. You instinctively follow, hearing the others bounding along with you.  
  
As you all enter the forest, you watch the bug duelist come closer and closer into view before being shrouded in a swarm of moths. You shriek and shield your eyes with your forearm, trying your best to maintain a constant speed. It's not until you feel a familiar hand clasp tightly onto yours that you turn and realize Yugi is still right beside you.  
  
Wait... _**he's**_ holding your hand! You feel the blood rush to your head as your insides turn to mush instantly. But, instead of jerking away, you find yourself holding on even tighter than he is. You don't want to lose him in this mess, and knowing Weevil, this is happening for a reason.  
  
Thankfully, you arrive in a clearing, hearing the other three panting as they come up the rear. Your hands gently part, and you feel slightly disappointed when they do. In front of you, Weevil has stopped and faced you all with his disgusting grin.  
  
" _Welcome,_ " he sneers. "Said the spider to the fly. You flew right into my trap!"  
  
"It's time to answer for what you did on the boat, Weevil!" Yugi grunts angrily. Then suddenly, you feel a familiar spiritual presence rise from beside you. Looking over, Yugi has become engulfed in that same glow he was back during his duel with Kaiba. You feel your bracelet become restless against your wrist, knowing Hikari senses it too... probably more than you do.  
  
Once the light dissipates, you gasp as the spirit of the puzzle stands in Yugi's place. This is the first time you're seeing him so close, and it's only now that you can note the significant differences in both him and Yugi. But, if you didn't know better, you could easily say they were the same. The most notable difference is the spirit's voice.  
  
"It's time to settle this, Weevil," he commands, raising goosebumps on your skin. He sounded much deeper, more confident. It was unreal. "It's time to duel!" Weevil throws his head back into a wild, howling laughter.  
  
"As you wish!" he cries. As if on cue, the ground below begins to rumble and split open. Gears and cogs groan and steam as they push up an entire hidden arena from the depths below. It looks like the one Kaiba had dueled Yugi on, only sleeker, more modern, and conveniently smaller. Nevertheless, it was still gargantuan and unbelievably impressive.  
  
As both duelists make their way to their sides and rise above the arena on their respective platforms, you run up to get as close as possible, as do the others.  
  
"I noticed you only have one star chip, Yugi," Weevil calls, eager to intimidate his opponent right away. "I can't wait to eliminate you from this tournament." The spirit chuckles and looks the younger boy dead in the eye.  
  
"Let's make this an all-or-nothing duel," he wagers. Weevil scowls.  
  
"Peh, why should I wager both my star chips when you only have one?" he asks. The spirit then holds up his deck. You can only assume what he means by this.  
  
"Because I'll be putting my entire deck on the line as well," he replies, making your stomach sink with confirmation. Weevil hisses with delight and complies, finding this a prime opportunity to completely destroy his dueling threat once and for all.  
  
~  
  
After the duel has commenced, a crowd is immediately drawn to spectate and silently root for their favorite duelist. Unsurprisingly, Weevil has cheated to make his way into the lead, and completely leave Yugi at a disadvantage with the established "field power bonuses". It's not until Yugi comes up from the rear with "mirror force" that he takes a huge chunk out of Weevil's life points. You cheer loudly and bravely, feeling the excitement bubbling up in your chest. But, that excitement is short lived when you hear a familiar voice being yelled at by Tea. Looking back, you watch as a recognizable face walks up beside you.  
  
 _"It's Mai!"_ you think, taking in her confident image.  
  
She initially watches silently, but as the duel progresses and it becomes a closer and closer match, she starts spewing harsh criticisms, all of which make you cringe and tense underneath their sheer weight. You don't have it in you to say anything back, but Tea isn't afraid to speak her mind, so you let them go at it.  
  
However, everyone finds themselves speechless once Weevil plays a disgustingly large cocoon to the field, and even more so when it hatches into the most powerful being of the duel yet.  
  
"Yugi, oh no..." you whimper, clasping your hands together.  
  
"See, I told you there was no chance Yugi had against a championship duelist," Mai scoffs, which finally pushes you over the edge. You turn to her angrily.  
  
"Mai, you don't get it!" you cry, making her look down at you in surprise. "Yugi beat _Seto Kaiba_ , a duelist even stronger than Weevil! You know that... we all know that! You just keep going on and on because you're scared." You swallow down the lump of nerves caught in your throat. "Yugi is the strongest duelist I know, and Weevil is nothing but a cheater!" You turn back to face the arena. "He WILL win--"  
  
Just as you announce it, Yugi's side of the field ignites in a powerful electrical storm, raining down and frying Weevil's moth. Your eyes widen and practically twinkle as the smaller duelist's life points drop to zero. You cheer along with your friends as Weevil collapses in a frazzled heap.   
You run to Yugi's side of the field and watch as he walks over to Weevil, taking his star chips as Joey takes his gauntlet. You beam with pride as Yugi turns to you, smiling and filling you with even more pride.  
  
You plan on talking to this other being that seems to make himself known only during duels and get to know him better, but for now, you wanted him to enjoy the first victory for Duelist Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun sits high in the sky as you and your friends travel out of the forest and into an open plain. The breeze feels so amazing, and after Yugi's recent victory to Weevil, it's empowering.  
  
Still, you can't help but shake how much you've missed feeling this breeze on a daily basis.  
  
 _"You don't get this in the city,"_ you think, mostly to yourself. But, it's hard to forget the audience of one sharing your mind, and Hikari nods. She wasn't a part of you until you left the island, so her feeling these reminiscent recollections is new. You try to suppress them, not wanting to burden her, but it's hard.  
  
As you come back to, you watch as Joey runs to the edge of the grassy null, cheering himself on as the next Duel Monsters champion. You watch the others around you feel the weight of the secondhand embarrassment, but you can't help but giggle. You think it's endearing.  
  
"Do you think he can handle this tournament? I mean, there are championship-level duelists here," Tristan states. "Sure, Yugi just knocked out one of them, but there are tons of runner ups and winners of other leagues still dueling on the island!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to coach Joey on and give him as much support as we can, won't we?" you reply, smiling and turning to face your friends. Tea and Tristan still look slightly unsure, but Yugi warms up immediately.  
  
"You're right, Rei," he affirms, stepping closer. "We're here for each other, no matter what!" You feel your cheeks swell with a hot blush and you turn away just a bit to keep from showing it. But, you can't help but notice Tea immediately honing in on the signals, and she smirks mischievously.  
  
As you watch Joey shuffle through his cards to see what types of fields he needs for the power bonus, you and Yugi kneel down to help him out. As you do, you hear a shrill laugh from the other side of the meadow, and look up to see Mai snapping star chips in to her gauntlet, making her opponent tear up and stomp his foot.  
  
"Y-you... you cheated!" he cries, making the blonde turn to look over her shoulder at him. "How did you know what cards you were about to draw while they were still face down?"  
  
"Because I'm psychic," Mai winks. "And you're done." With that, the young competitor shuffles away, sulking as he goes. You stand up and watch as Tea fumes with anger over just the sight of the taller woman, who just so happens to see your group standing in front of her.  
  
"Well, look who's here," she hums, striding over to Yugi and bending over, taking his glove into her hands. You bite your tongue and sit in a fuming silence as she states how ready she is for another duel. You debate volunteering.  
  
"Take her, Yugi," you hear Tea whisper, making both you and Yugi jump. Her voice was so low and so _angry_. If you couldn't tell how much she despised Mai already, you could now! "Put her in her place."  
  
"Actually," Mai interrupts, making you all turn to her. She lifts her hand, pointing a finger directly to your right. "I choose to challenge Joey." He recoils a bit and gasps.  
  
"Me? Why me?" he asks, pointing his finger at himself as well. Instead of giving him an answer, Mai challenges him further,  
  
"Do you have the guts to accept?" You can almost physically feel the motivation radiating off of Joey. However, Mai keeps talking. "It's only right to knock out the weakest players first. And, seeing as Yugi had to give you one of his star chips in order for you to be here, it means that you're probably the weakest duelist on the island!" His ambition dwindles significantly and is replaced with a bubbling irritation.  
  
"You really gotta insult me like that?" Joey growls.  
  
"Yugi," Tea whines. You look up at her, as does Yugi. "You have to duel Mai in Joey's place. She's ruthless, and this can't be his first duel of the competition." He's silent for a moment, then turns to his taller friend.  
  
"That's for Joey to decide," he finally replies. You nod in agreement. If Yugi keeps on dueling for Joey, there's no way he'll make it into Pegasus's castle! "You can do this Joey! Show her what you're made of!" You smile at the confidence Yugi has in Joey, and the thought of seeing him duel suddenly fills you with excitement. You haven't seen him play since the day you and Yugi both dueled him, and seeing Solomon's coaching put into practice is long overdue.  
  
"Go get her, Joey!" you add, making them all look to you. Mai scoffs silently, taking your words with a grain of salt. "You're so ready for this!"  
  
~  
  
Joey and Mai take their proper places in the nearest dueling arena, and you watch as the holographic panels light up on the equipment. Joey makes the first move, and gets his field power bonus. But, it's short lived when Mai puts on a show and places the Harpies Lady on the field without even looking. Joey stares in utter shock.  
  
"What are you... a psychic?" Joey asks, leaving you wondering as well. However, you hear Hikari tisk and watch her shake her head in disbelief.  
  
 _"It would be nice to believe that, wouldn't it?"_ she sighs. You look down at your bracelet, making it easier to visualize the conversation with your guardian spirit. _"While she may be cunning and manipulative, this young woman is still too pure to wield psychic abilities. Even if she did hold such a power, she wouldn't be using it on a game of this shallow magnitude. Not to mention she is awfully preoccupied with wanting material objects. What a shame..."_ You turn back to the duel and watch as Joey's life points take hit after hit after hit. On top of this, Mai continues to psych Joey out, taking stabs at the loyalty of his friendships and making him hesitate.  
  
"He's losing it!" Tristan mutters under his breath.  
  
"Yugi, you have to do something!" Tea wails. Turning to him, you watch as Yugi wraps both hands around his puzzle and begins to glow in that familiar light. At this point, you're certain you are the only one that sees this, and it's probably due to your millennium item and Hikari's presence.  
  
Within seconds, Yugi is transformed into the spirit of the puzzle once more. Your breath catches in your throat.  
  
 _"There he is again..."_ Hikari whispers, almost longingly.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Joey," Yugi bellows, his strong voice resonating against the heavy atmosphere. "We're here to help you. Trust me on this, she's just trying to divide and conquer a strategy that has been used for centuries. Believe me, I know." His words are captivating, and you can't help but remain engrossed, hanging on every word.  
  
That is, until Mai perks up and begins laughing uncontrollably. You turn to her, unbearably furious at this point.  
  
"Do you honestly think Yugi wants you to be the grand prize winner?" she asks, turning to Joey with confidence she doesn't even deserve. "He's a duelist too, you know. If you win, you'll eventually have to take him on." Joey falls silent, and you begin to panic. You want to call out to him, to reassure him that what Mai is saying is far from the truth. But, your friends remain silent, so you swallow the urge.  
  
Suddenly, after a long, near-deafening silence, Joey perks up and leans forward on the table in front of him.  
  
"I see right through your card trick, Mai!" he claims. "You've sprayed all of your cards with different perfumes!" With a gasp and a string of "I can't believe this!" from Mai, you assume Joey hit it right on the nose.  
  
 _"Perfumes,"_ Hikari repeats. _"That is awfully dirty, playing a trick like that."_ You nod and turn back to the duel, cheering on and motivating Joey just as your friends were. In the midst of Joey's comeback, you can't help but turn to the spirit standing in Yugi's place. Without him, Joey never would have made it through this duel. You smile softly, the desire to know him even greater now.  
  
~  
  
"HE DID IT, JOEY WON!"  
  
With a roar of praises, you and your friends run over to Joey's side of the field, ready to shower him in congratulatory hugs and noogies. Mai's shoulders droop with defeat as she gives him one of her star chips, taking off without a word. You have a feeling it won't be the last duel you experience with Mai.  
  
~  
  
After a hungry excursion, followed by a duel with the third-ranked duelist Mako Tsunami, Yugi walks away with his second win and five star chips. You've also managed to earn five, after a gang of thugs twice your size challenged you with their strongest player. Wagering all their chips against all of yours, you complied. The duel lasted a total of five minutes, leaving the thug decimated and disqualified.  
  
"I can't believe you managed three star chips in one duel, Rei!" Joey boasts, making you blush.  
  
"It's a shame they underestimated you," Yugi adds, smiling sweetly. "I was hoping the match would go on a little longer. Those toon cards are something else, and so are you!" You scratch your cheek to distract you from feeling too twitterpated.  
  
"L-Let me go!" a voice calls, making you all stand to attention. You follow the voice to a clearing and see Kemo muscling a boy who is writhing and begging him to listen. Tristan immediately lunges forward, angered that this humongous guard is picking on a little kid. They tussle for a bit, but Tristan ultimately loses, leaving Kemo keeping a hold on the kid. You decide it's your turn to try.  
  
"Kemo, stop!" you cry, stepping forward so he sees you. He looks up and hesitates briefly, shocked by the sight of you.  
  
"M-Miss Rei," he gasps, only to regain composure and tighten his grip on the kid. "This isn't your business, so stay out of it!" You grit your teeth.  
  
"At least tell us what's going on," you command. Kemo grunts.  
  
"This kid lost all of his star chips, so he's to be kicked off the island, per tournament rules."  
  
"I didn't lose them, they were stolen from me!" the young boy shouts. "My deck's been taken too!" Kemo shrugs and lifts the boy from the ground, turning and walking to another clearing. You all follow and watch as the kid is tossed into a tiny rowboat, a seething Weevil pushing him away.  
  
"Wait!" Joey barks, running up to the kid. After a brief discussion, Joey promises the boy that he'll get his star chips and deck back from the thief. Upon leaving the dock, you all decide returning to the place of the theft would be the best option. And you couldn't be more right, for as soon as you go back to the arena where it happpened, a tiny boy with a beanie and a scarf around his face angrily jumps from the bushes and challenges Yugi to a duel.  
  
"This can't be a good idea," you whisper as you watch both Yugi and the mystery boy begin a duel that is embarrassingly one-sided. It doesn't take long for the mystery boy to reveal himself to be Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother. He explains how his brother's defeat to Yugi has left him completely different and unmotivated to be the duelist he once was. You feel a little bad, with it involving family after all, but it's not Yugi's fault Kaiba put Solomon in the hospital, pressured him into a duel, and won.  
  
"And now, Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp.," Mokuba grimaces, making you all listen in disbelief. You, especially, take this to heart as it swirls and festers in your head, making you angrier and angrier. In the midst of thought, you don't notice Mokuba climbing Yugi's platform and stealing some of his star chips. He jumps off and runs into the open meadow, making Joey and the others run after him. You start to run, but Yugi yells for Mokuba to stop, telling him he won't get Kaiba Corp. back this way. Mokuba freezes.  
  
"Your big brother is just _confused,_ " he emphasized. "After our duel, I opened his mind. I removed all of the darkness clouding his thoughts and actions. Now that he's free from it, Kaiba is struggling. He doesn't know who he is right now, and needs this time to find himself again." You listen to his words like your life depended on it, and they seem to enlighten Mokuba too. After convincing him, Yugi leads the way back to the dock.  
  
Unfortunately, you all arrive too late. The boat has departed from the dock early, and you watch in horror as Kemo turns to you with a gut-wrenching smile. When Mokuba holds out the star chips, in hopes of showing the guard his genuine intent, Kemo immediately reaches out and smacks them from his hand. As they hit the water, your eyes widen and stomach sinks.  
  
"HEY, SOME OF THOSE WERE YUGI'S!" Joey growls, stepping forward. You look at Kemo with disappointment. He never used to be like this... what happened?  
Kemo reaches down and picks up Mokuba by the throat, making you cringe.  
  
"You're coming back with me, Mokuba," he bellows. "Time to put you back in your cage, where you belong--"  
  
"Hold on," everyone's head turns to Yugi, who's still inhabited by the puzzle's spirit. "Let me duel you for Mokuba's freedom." Kemo scoffs and grins even wider.  
  
"Meet me at arena 146 in exactly four hours."  
  
~  
  
You remain close to the arena until the time has passed, and when it does, you all make your way over. You're overcome with the sight of Kemo's large frame, Mokuba still tight in his grip. You ball your hands into fists.  
  
"Let him go!" you and Yugi both command. He shakes his head and points to the arena, where a figure stands risen on one of the platforms. You squint to make out the figure, but when you do, you wish you hadn't. Your heart seems to stop completely at the sight.  
  
"Unfortunately, someone will have to keep an eye on this brat while you duel the opponent I've set up for you," Kemo declared.  
  
"K-Kaiba..." you wheeze silently, backing up just a bit.  
  
 _"That's not Kaiba,"_ your guardian spirit replies. As if to confirm Hikari's words, Kaiba turns his head to look at Yugi, giving you the perfect opportunity to see empty shells of white behind dark bangs. His flesh, grey and ashen, sags beneath his eyes and make them look even more sunken and desolate. You feel the bile rising in your throat. Kemo chuckles.  
  
"Kaiba met with an... unfortunate fate," Kemo adds, making your blood run cold. "But thankfully, he has just enough _life_ in him to duel one last time."  
  
"Life?" Tea chokes. "Does that mean that he... he is..." Mokuba cries out and starts kicking the air, making Kemo struggle to keep a grip on him.  
  
"That's not true! My brother isn't dead, there's no way!" he wails, wiggling in a vain attempt at freedom.  
  
"Come on, Yugi," Kaiba sings, ignoring the scene on the ground below him. His voice is as distorted and mangled as his appearance. "Duel me for my brother's freedom..."


	7. Chapter 7

You stare, in pure terror, at the duelist standing on the platform as Yugi takes his place on the opposite side of the arena. The entire world could be against your doubts, and it still wouldn’t be enough to make you believe that figure is Kaiba. There is something very wrong with him; his attitude, his demeanor, his… everything. There was more to this than meets the eye, and it’s not just the ruse Kemo is playing up to make you believe he is dead.  
  
 _”It’s physically impossible for him to be standing there if he’s gone,”_ Hikari states, making you turn your attention completely to her rather quickly. She has manifested a figure that you can physically turn to look at, although no one else can see her. With the knot in your gut, a logical answer is what you need right now. _”This is the work of Pegasus. I can feel his aura strong here, just like back when Solomon’s spirit was kidnapped.”_  
  
‘The power of his Millennium Eye,’ you think, turning briefly to look up at the undead Kaiba puppet before looking to the monsters already placed on the field. Your brain is flooding with thoughts and the desire to help. It’s painfully clear that Pegasus wants to see Yugi as a finalist in this tournament, but insists on putting him through unnecessarily difficult trials. There has to be a way to keep him from doing this—  
  
Suddenly, a powerful idea hits you like a speeding jet, and you turn to your friends, noticing they’re enraptured with encouraging Yugi on. You can’t help but smile, and while you want to stick around and cheer on your crush more than anything, you turn on your heel and make a mad dash into the forest while they’re distracted. You leave your bag, with hopes of showing them that you left, but you’ll be back. With a new fire in your core, you decide to try and confront Pegasus early. There is a high possibility this will backfire on you horrendously, but there was no sense in letting your thoughts of “what if?” overwhelm and suffocate you.  
  
You hurry through crowds of duelists, both competing and spectating. You’re even stopped by a group of overzealous boys, eager to knock you out of the tournament by wanting to rapid fire duel you one after the other. But, as soon as you reach for your deck, one of them pipes up,  
  
“H-Hey, isn’t she the duelist with the weird “Toon” cards?” he asks, giving you an incredible idea.  So, it looks like your image has been spreading across the island, just as Yugi’s has, after your duel with the thugs from earlier. Maybe you could use this to your advantage and get out of a dueling session that would take ridiculously long otherwise. You had a plan to stick to, and a time frame in which to do it.  
Thumbing through the open card case on your belt, you pull out Toon World, some of your basic toons, and hold them up for the boys to see. They eagerly inch closer.  
  
“Tell you what, boys,” you say, borrowing confidence from an imaginary third party. “Find a card in any of your decks that can beat this basic set of cards, and I’ll duel you. I’ll even wager my star chips and my entire deck.” You can hear Hikari giggle.  
  
 _“Very original, sweetheart,”_ she hums. You inwardly roll your eyes and bite back stretching your smirk into a full blown grin. The boys have pulled their decks out and, after huddling together like they’re exchanging plays, ask one another if they have a card that could stand against Toon World. After a short few seconds, they all slump and tuck their cards away, turning to you with disappointment.  
  
“J-Just you wait!” one whines. “We’ll find a way to trade and make a deck strong enough to beat you!” You wordlessly wink in their direction before turning and taking off once more, close to your destination.  
  
As you arrive at the foot of the mansion’s vast staircase, you stop to catch your breath.  
  
 _”You okay, sweetheart?”_ Hikari asks. You don’t answer her right away, but nod as you pant and trace your gaze all the way to the top of your next obstacle. You bite your lip.  
  
"This isn’t going to be easy,” you think aloud. “It’s awfully dangerous, and with his Millennium Eye, Pegasus probably knows I’m here already.” The pessimism in your gut feels heavy and thick, especially after you’ve come this far in your plan. Hikari doesn’t say anything for a while, and you prepare yourself for her to agree with you and urge you to turn back. You trust her instincts and advice above anything else, so it wouldn’t take much for her to convince you.  
  
 _“…You miss 100 percent of the shots you don’t take,”_ Hikari finally replies back, making you stiffen with shock. Why did those words sound so familiar? _“…Didn’t you say your Father liked to say that a lot?”_ With that, your legs mindlessly bound up the smooth, winding stairs, a familiar empowerment washing away your doubt and over your mind for the second time.  
  
Once you reach the top, you take in a huge gulp of air before silencing your breath. You know guards patrol the outside of this place like hawks, so listening for their footsteps or distant, mindless chatter would be the crucial difference between getting in and getting caught. You tune in and, after a brief moment, hear two guards conversing on the left side of the castle walls. So, with a quick gallop, you glide over to the right side and seek out any means to get in. It doesn’t take long to find a window about 20 feet above you, and with a silent mantra (and gentle cheers from your guardian spirit), you scale the wall. It’s hard, but not impossible. The castle is old, so the stone it’s constructed of is jagged and easy to climb. You reach the window in just a short minute and keep yourself hidden as you peek inside. You recognize the room immediately and push against the glass confidently. It gives and opens inward with a silent exhale. You slip inside and quickly push your entrance closed so as not to make anyone outside suspicious. Hikari stirs within you.  
  
 _”Sweetheart,”_ she begins. _”How did you know that window was unlocked?”_ You take a minute to look around, taking in the sights and smells of what used to be your room.  
  
“I never, ever locked this window,” you reply. It takes a moment for her to realize what you meant, and by the time she does, she gasps. But, she realizes that you’re already refocused on your task and keeps quiet so as not to distract you. With nimble fingers, you reach out and grab the door handle while you press a gentle cheek to the door. You listen through the thick wood for any unnatural sounds outside. You remember guards patrolling this hallway in order to ease your mind as a child, but now that you’ve been gone, this hallway is probably nothing but a nuisance to their memorized routes. So, after a moment of deafening silence to reaffirm your suspicions, you open the door to a baron hallway. Dust has collected in the corners of the walls, making your heart twinge.  
  
Pegasus really _has_ made every hired hand avoid this hallway after you left. You would be lying if you say it didn’t hurt, making this realization.  
  
You collect yourself once more as you silently stride down the carpet. Once you reach the end of the walkway, you press yourself against one of the walls, keeping your visage hidden while you recall memories of how the mansion is laid out.  
  
‘Okay,’ you think. ‘This hallway runs above the grand foyer, which leads up to the dueling chamber and the three east hallways. The dining room should be down that middle hall.’ You slowly peek around the corner to see a guard walking with his back turned, and you cease the opportunity by making a mad dash across the turning corner into the adjacent hall, leading you to the balcony that overlooked a large, seemingly empty room. You knew better, though. Underneath the platform at the bottom was a dueling arena, and you were where crowds could collect and spectate. You pump your arms as you make it across and into the second intersection of hallways.   
  
At this point, your legs slowly begin to give on you with your rising anxiety. But, it’s much easier to push down this time. It’s as if you’ve built a wall around your conscious against all of your ill feelings. It was easy to visualize what the wall was made of, too; your friends, standing strong arm-in-arm, protecting you just as they did each other. You also manage to visualize, alongside Yugi, his taller, more confident guardian spirit. He looks determined, and it's contagious.  
  
 _”Sweetheart, be careful,”_ Hikari suggests, breaking you from your train of thought. As she speaks up, you slow down some… a grave mistake.  
  
“Hey, you!” a voice calls, making you jump out of your skin and turn to see the three dark-headed threats Hikari was warning you about, rampaging in your direction. You shriek and use the momentum building up in your toes to take off into a full-on sprint, your destination close enough to taste. “Stop right there!” Their voices are thunderous, but your heartbeat is even louder.  
  
You turn the corner to be greeted with the set of large double doors you’ve been looking for, and your fingers lurch for the handles. As they grab ahold, you feel a strong pair of arms wrap tightly around your midsection, making you howl. You keep an iron grip on the doors, and when the guard pulls you back, your combined weights manage to get the doors to fly open. When you finally let go, your eyes are met with a shocked Croquet turning his body completely towards you, and a slightly surprised Pegasus turning his body in his overly-large dining room chair. In his hands, you can see a copy of “Funny Bunny” cracked wide open and dog-eared.  
  
“…Miss Rei?” Croquet calls, astonished by seeing you. You grunt and fight the guard holding you as best you can, though the efforts are worthless.  
  
“Put her down,” Pegasus commands, and almost instantly, you feel your feet hit the floor and your waist free of a powerful clutch. You cough to swell your crushed diaphragm, keeping your gaze locked to the floor. Your body is soon swallowed in nervous tremors. It’s near painful, how scared you are. But, your mind is filled with images of Yugi, and it’s as if you can hear him encouraging you and singing your praises as he smiles. Suddenly, your joints unlock, your back straightens, and your gaze finally rises to meet an eye slightly hidden under silky, silver bangs.  
  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” you find it in you to ask, the surprised look only slowly fading from Pegasus’s face. Your lips curl into a soft smirk, though your stomach is churning and your brain is frazzling with questions about why Pegasus looks so stunned to see you. Didn’t his Millennium powers give him the means to see you had snuck in?  
  
“Hmm…” Pegasus hums, pushing himself away from the mile-long table and standing up. He closes his copy of “Funny Bunny” with one hand and places it on the corner of the table next to his wine. He turns to face you, his face completely visible now. The sunshine gleams off the iris of his Millennium eye, filling the empty pupil with a golden light. Your chew on your dry tongue. “I managed to see you stepping away from the duel with Yugi-boy and Kaiba-boy, but my vision of you became fuzzy after that. I guess that Millennium item of yours kept you from getting caught by me.” You immediately wrap your right hand around the artifact on your wrist. Hikari was… keeping you hidden? You want to ask her, but she nods with silent body language that tells you to face this first, for it is far more important right now.  
  
“I know what you’re trying to do,” you state, stepping a little closer into the room. It sends a cold chill up your spine, your senses overloaded with nostalgia briefly. “But, Yugi didn’t ask for this. You stole his Grandpa away and now you’re making his journey to the finals nearly impossible with your tests.” Your voice fills with the rage festering in your stomach. “What’s making you do this?”  
  
Pegasus’s laugh rises from deep within his throat, making you feel instantly nauseous. Where is this coming from, all of a sudden? What he is doing isn’t playful, it doesn’t have any kind of hidden altruism. It’s just pure… evil.  
  
“My motives are none of your concern, Rei,” he replies, your voice falling off his tongue like acid. “I have simply discovered a means to make myself more powerful, and little Yugi is necessary to get what I want.” It takes a moment for you to realize the meaning behind his words, the Millennium Eye catching your distant reflection serving as a powerful hint. You grind your teeth. You ball your hands into fists. You do everything you possibly can to channel this anger somewhere else temporarily, feeling it blind you with the promise of making you do something you will regret otherwise. Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle has been used to grace his life with friends unlike any other and the ability to show his true potential, and Pegasus intends on stealing that away from him. He plans on taking everything good in Yugi’s life to wield some sort of unmatched power involving the items. You’ve finally pieced together the reason behind why Yugi _and_ you both got an invitation to Duelist Kingdom.   
  
He plans on taking Hikari away from you too.   
  
You unclench one of your hands and press it to your chest, stepping forward once more.  
  
“Then am I a part of this plan?” you ask, your voice quivering with the rising fear. “A-Are you going to take something else I love? Just steal it away and not think twice about th-the lives you’re sacrificing in the process?” Tears soak your cheeks almost immediately, and Pegasus falls silent. The guards, still hanging around, shift uncomfortably in the silence. The stillness almost convinces you that you’ve somehow broken through to the millionaire. But, the hope is short lived when his lips curl into a conniving smile.  
  
“Perhaps,” he replies. “But, it won’t happen as quickly as you’re making it seem. That’s far too boring. Dueling for my victory will be much more fun!” His snide remarks make your knees bow under your weight.  “When you earn your ten star chips and make it to the finals, we will duel the night you arrive. Consider it a promise.”  
  
“I have a lot of questions,” you add, hiccupping but keeping your gaze steadfast.  
  
“And I’ll have a lot of answers,” he coos. “But only if you play your best and give me a challenge.”  
  
“I plan on it.”  
  
“Good! I wish you all the best of luck until then!” Pegasus jeers, making you cringe. “Croquet, see to it that little Rei gets an escort out—“  
  
“Don’t bother,” you spit, making the older man turn his attention back to you. “I’m very aware of how to get out of here. It wouldn’t be the first time I have left.” And, with that, you turn and walk the path that you came, the three guards in the doorway stepping aside quickly. You can feel Pegasus stare down the back of your head as you leave.  
  
Upon making it back out into the fresh air, you make your way down the stairs silently. Hikari wastes no time showering you in questions of your wellbeing and how you feel. But, you don’t answer them. Instead, as soon as you make it to the final step, your vision swirls and your limbs go numb. The toll Pegasus put on you both physically and emotionally became too much, and you black out, the grass against your cheek being the last thing you feel.  
  
~  
  
Your head is pounding as you awaken to the feeling of being carried; your legs are held tightly by a pair of slim, but firm, arms. Their stride is smooth and gentle. You stir a bit, and are met with your eyes and nose being overwhelmed by tufts of pure white hair. The light hurts your eyes, but you manage to peer out behind your bangs and see the figure carrying you adorned in a soft yellow-colored sweater. Around his neck is a dark brown rope connected to a large piece of jewelry, you can’t quite make out, bouncing against his chest.  
  
Suddenly, you feel the figure crouching down and releasing your legs, letting you fall softly to the ground and props you against a tree. You still feel slightly groggy, so you decide to doze off again. Your head is killing you anyway…  
  
~  
  
You awaken again, feeling much better, to the sound of a voice calling your name.  
  
“Rei! Reeeei! Rei, where are you!?” it cries, and you realize who it is.   
  
“Yugi…!” you say softly, instantly perking you up. Slowly, you lift yourself from the ground, stretching to alleviate the gentle pain in your joints. You then begin making your way towards Yugi’s voice, praying that he continues to call for you and act as a beacon. The sun is just setting in the sky, so it is a bit dark and hard to see.  
  
You finally find the strength to call out in reply,  
  
“Y-Yugi!” you shout. It’s silent for a bit before you hear the sound of bounding footsteps coming in your direction. You wait patiently, almost afraid that whatever is coming towards you isn't who you’re expecting. But, the fear is short lived when you see the silhouette of spikes. You break into a gentle trot, which slowly forms into your second sprint of the day. You see him holding his arms out, and you quickly dive into them as soon as you’re close. He embraces you, and you immediately feel the comfort of safety wash over your tiny frame. His scent floods your nose and you relish in it, savoring it like you’ll never experience it again.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re safe,” he whispers, making you blush into his shoulder. His arms tighten around you even more, and you return the gesture around his chest. He pulls away after a long, tender moment, and you feel disappointment hit you like a sinking anchor.  
  
“We should head back. We have a campsite set up,” he says softly, the smile never fading from his cheeks. “You have a lot to explain.”  
  
~  
  
Once you make it back, you’re greeted with hugs and head pats from the others, and a surprising visit from Mai. But, her intent is anything but as she lays out a bag-full of goodies and playfully offers them in exchange for star chips. Joey gets heated, but she quells his anger and offers it for free intentionally. You all collect the necessities needed for a make-shift stove and boil instant curry packets in a pot over the open flame. As you do, you explain to your friends what you went through this afternoon in as much detail as you can.  
  
“You snuck into the castle?” Mai asks, both absolutely shocked and enthralled that someone as little as you managed such a feat. “How!?” You rub the back of your head and smile.   
  
“Well, you could say I’m pretty familiar with the place,” you reply cryptically. Mai still looks like she has questions, but surprisingly doesn’t prod any further. As the curry cooks in the packs, the smell makes your belly growl as you realize how hungry you are. You also realize that you’re missing your bag and hastily begin search for it. Thankfully, the search is short when you look over and see Joey handing it to you.  
  
“Thanks, Joey,” you sigh, gently taking it from him and sitting between him and Yugi. You open it up and pull out a set of folded blankets. You make sure everyone has one until you realize you’re conveniently one blanket short. You quickly offer up the last one to Yugi, which Mai and Tea notice. They exchange a glance, and for a moment, have the most intricate conversation without so much as a peep.  
  
“Hey, I have an idea,” Mai hums. You turn to her and notice the mischievous glint in her eye. “Why don’t you and Yugi share a blanket? You both are small enough to share one anyway, and it’d be a shame if anyone was left out in this cold.” You suddenly feel a hot wash from ear to ear and turn to Yugi, about to insist that he could have it alone and that you weren’t even that cold. But, he stops you by speaking first,  
  
“G-Good idea, Mai,” he replies. You notice the slight blush on his cheek and your eyes widen slightly, feeling like a mushy middle school girl in an anime. Yugi pats the ground next to him, and you take a minute to comply and sit next to him. You hand him a portion of the blanket, and he wraps it around himself. You do the same with yours, and with your shoulders touching, there is enough slack for the warmth to envelope both of you comfortably. You suppress any urge that could make you sound, or even look, like an idiot as Tea portions out sodas and the finished curry. As she does, she winks in your direction. You blush even harder, but crack a smile, never more thankful than you were in that moment to have girl friends.  
  
~  
  
Once you’re filling your bellies, Yugi takes it upon himself to politely ask how Mai was doing in the tournament. By the looks of her gauntlet, she seems to be really close to having the required 10 star chips. But, you’re caught off guard when she snaps and claims that she doesn’t need the sympathy of a bunch of twerps. With a huff, she stands up and walks away into the heavy brush. While brute and unnecessary, you have a feeling what she just did wasn’t really intentional, but rather a defense mechanism. You hope to see her again, because she doesn’t seem as bad as you first thought.  
  
~  
  
“Man, oh man,” Joey yawns. “I’m fadin’ fast, here.”  
  
Once you all had finished your food, you all decided to lift the mood by telling scary stories. But, as Tristan tells one, it becomes a little too real when the bush behind you rustles, making you jump and scream along with Tea. Your bigger friends jump up and stand at attention, ready to tear apart whoever had the gall to be hiding away. But, when the stranger emerges, you all gasp.  
  
“Bakura?!” Yugi calls out. You notice what he was wearing and instantly recall back to earlier this evening when someone was carrying your tired body away from the castle.  
  
 _“It was him!”_ you think, completely caught off guard.  
  
~  
  
After the scare that made you all wide awake, you decide to sit down and talk with Bakura. You bite back asking him about earlier, for fear of sparking something awkward. Instead, the topic of “favorite Duel Monsters” card comes up and gets everyone excited. Joey launches to his feet and stands proudly, holding his card out.   
  
“I love the Flame Swordsman! Hwuaaaah!” he announces, slashing the air as if he had his swordsman’s weapon. Tristan smirks and stands up next to him, chuckling.  
  
“You’d never beat my guy!” he replies, holding up his card. “The Cyber Commander could cream your Swordsman in seconds!” Joey scoffs and challenges Tristan immediately. You and Yugi laugh.  
  
“What about you, Tea?” Yugi asks, making Tea flip through her deck.  
  
“Hmm… ah!” she squeaks. “I like this one, Magician of Faith!” Joey and Tristan titter and snicker.  
  
“That card? Really?” Joey teases, earning a snap from Tea that makes them playfully flinch. You turn to Yugi and smile. He returns it immediately.  
  
“What about you?” you ask, and he flips a card over in his deck.  
  
“That’s easy! Dark Magician, hands down!” he replies sweetly. You take a good look at the card, feeling the connection Yugi has with it practically radiating from his smile. You pull yours out and show it off the same time as Bakura show’s his.  
  
“I love my Toon World, of course,” you add. “It’s an impenetrable force of safety and defense!”  
  
“I love this one” Bakura declares, holding his for everyone to see.  
  
“Isn’t that the Change of Heart card?” Yugi asks. Bakura nods and smiles.  
  
“M-hmm, it sure is,” he replies. Then, his face lights up. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we have a little duel? Not for star chips, but just for a little fun!” Your attention is now completely on Bakura as he mentions a duel. You didn’t know much about him, let alone that he was a duelist! “It’ll be even more fun if you all stick your favorite cards into Yugi’s deck. It’ll be like a little piece of you is with him as he battles!” The gang becomes completely enamored with the idea, and you can’t help but feel the same as you slip your card into Yugi’s deck.  
  
~  
  
“Okay, they’re all shuffled!” Yugi proclaims, sitting on one side of a large tree stump. Bakura, on the other, suddenly stretches his lips into an evil grin. Your stomach sinks, and when the sky around you swirls into intimidating shades of purple, you feel the fear swallow you whole. Yugi turns to Bakura, shocked.  
  
“Why are you doing this, Bakura?” he asks, panicked.  
  
“Because,” Bakura bellows, his voice darker and more bruiting than before. “You have something I want, Yugi, and I aim to take it!” As he says this, he holds his hands to his chest, and a piece of jewelry phases into view. It looks like a golden dream catcher, with metal arrows dangling from the ring. In the center of the ring is a Millennium eye, and your body jerks at the sight. So does Yugi’s.  
  
Suddenly, he pushes his hands forward slightly, and you feel a searing pain rip through your entire body. From head to toe, you are ignited in a pain unlike any you’ve felt before. All you can do is moan in pain, which is a vast understatement to how you felt. You watch as you separate from your body and are thrown into a vortex of flashing lights. In front of you, you see your friends falling in with you before your vision fades to black.


	8. Chapter 8

//  
As you watch Rei and her friends stare into the looming, swirling smoke closing in on them, you begin to wonder if this silver-haired boy is who he really claims to be. You try to reach out to Rei, but she is too focused on the environment around her. It’s not until you feel a force lunge out and pull on you that you look over and catch sight of the young Bakura’s Millennium Ring. You gasp, your gaze frantic to find the source of what is trying to control you. Then, you hear the scream of your host.  
  
“Rei!” you cry, trying desperately to see what is going on. You can feel the pain she is enduring, but you can’t find her soul anywhere. All the while, the aura around your torso still pulls you closer and closer to some kind of unforeseeable destination. Your eyesight seems to give on you, and the breath catches in your lungs. You close your eyes, terrified of the unknown. You collapse and give into the force hauling you faster and faster, seeing as fighting it proves useless.  
  
As you finally muster the courage to open your eyes again, however, you're blessed with the ability to see again. But, the view is unexpected. You're lying with your back against, what feels like, soft, lush grass. Above you, the silhouette of Bakura looms over your body. He’s reaching for your arm… your wrist. You instinctively jerk your limb away from his waiting grasp. You’re surprised that he can see you.  
  
‘…Wait,' you think, keeping your gaze locked with the boy’s as you sit up. ‘This is impossible.’ As you try to assess the situation, you notice Bakura reach out to grab a figure to your right before it begins to stir and sit up as well. You whip your head to face it, your eyes widening as they’re met with the visage of Yugi’s guardian spirit. He looks over at you briefly, and greets you with a similar expression. You finally begin putting the pieces together as you look around to the limp bodies of Tristen, Joey, and Tea lying around you, lifeless and empty. You look down at your wrist.  
  
Even in the golden tint of the glossy accessory, you can tell that what is reflecting back at you is Rei’s appearance, but with notable differences. Her hair is a lighter blonde, almost white, and instead of familiar light blue eyes, her irises are replaced with a rich lavender hue.  
  
She looks… like you.  
  
Your body tenses up under the realization of this, and you finally come to the conclusion that you are in possession of Rei’s body. Not just in possession, but complete possession; you can’t find a trace of her soul anywhere. You realize Yugi’s spirit takes his body over while dueling, but you can’t recall a single instance where you have done the same. The experience is odd and unsettling. You are left with a nagging emptiness as you immediately begin to miss the presence of Rei’s companionship.  
  
“No, it can’t be!” Bakura growls, shooting daggers into your foreheads. Yugi turns his attention back to Bakura, lifting himself and standing toe-to-toe with his opponent.  
  
“If you want my puzzle,” Yugi begins, turning his lips up into a smirk. “Then you’re going to have to duel me for it.” Bakura flinches before finally succumbing to the outcome of his failed plan and going with it.  
  
“Heh, fine,” he replies, pointing a finger down at you. You notice and look up at him. “But, if I win, I want the bracelet as well—“  
  
“You leave her out of this,” Yugi bellows, making you and Bakura both react at the passion of the reply. It falls silent between the three of you, and within the silence, you can physically feel your chest begin to flutter. He was so quick to jump to your protection, and when you notice the subtle shift towards you in Yugi’s stance, you realize a feeling in your heart that you haven’t felt in a while. You stand up, and finding comfort in standing close to Yugi, you press your left hand to your chest.  
  
“I will place my Millennium item on the outcome of this duel as well,” you announce softly, making Yugi’s spirit turn to you with a silent worry. You continue. “I have full faith that the outcome of this match will be in our favor.” You feel safe in trusting him, second thoughts being far from your intentions. ”Let’s begin.”  
  
//  
  
You feel your stomach sink into your toes as a weight rests comfortably on your entire frame. It’s suffocating you, despite not breathing anyway. This anomaly alone is scaring you to death. Why _aren’t_ you breathing? The weight doesn’t seem to be the cause of it. In fact, in this very moment, it’s as if you’ve gone your entire life without breathing, the act feeling more like a nuisance than a necessity. You wonder where you are. All you see is darkness. You’re completely swallowed in it. You can’t even move. As you focus more on your body, though, you realize it is contorted and frozen in an awkward position. You can sense the clothes on your body aren’t what you were wearing before, and it feels like you’re holding something big. Your arms are stiff around this monstrous item, and it feels like your stance is wide with knees bent, bracing the nonexistent heaviness of the object. Your back is slightly arched, so your body contorts around the item. You try your best to move over and over, but you’re stuck for good.  
  
You try to call out, but it’s no use either. No matter how hard you try, and how your throat seems like it’s working, you don’t make a sound. You’re scared. Very scared.  
  
 _”Where are the others? Joey, Tristen, Tea? Yugi? Hikari? …Anyone?”_  
  
//  
  
You sit close enough to Yugi to see his hand. Bakura’s words ring loudly in your ears as you try to focus on other things. You didn’t want to believe the Shadow Realm would be a part of this duel, but the looming shell of purple and black smoke encasing the three of you in a makeshift cocoon tells otherwise. Much more was at stake here, and it made you uneasy. You both lock eyes on the card on top of Yugi's hand.   
  
”Cyber Commander…” you whisper. Yugi nods and pinches it gently.  
  
”Tristen’s favorite card,” he replies, and slowly places it down on his side of the field. As a small ball of light fades as quickly as it illuminated, you see a small Cyber Commander take to the arena. But, instead of looking like the card’s likeness, it instead takes on Tristen’s. You feel a powerful shock tingle in your chest and limbs. The Cyber Commander looks down at its hands before spinning to look around, inevitably noticing you and Yugi sitting above him. He cries out in a panic before Yugi quickly explains to him what is happening. You look over to see Bakura’s smug expression, filling you with a sticky misery. This is taking a more morbid turn than you expected.  
  
~  
  
Just as you and Yugi guessed, the cards he draws that are synonymous with a friend’s favorite contain their spirits. He has played Tristan to the field, along with Joey as The Flame Swordsman, Yugi as the Dark Magician, and Tea as The Magician of Faith. Countless scares have already occurred, but due to the Millennium Puzzle’s spirit and his keen talent, they have managed to be reversed or avoided. By process of elimination, you can only assume Rei’s spirit is locked away within Toon World somewhere in Yugi’s deck. You’re hoping that she doesn’t get played and remains safely within the confines of the card. But, with Bakura’s milling strategy, you also pray to every god he doesn’t play a card that targets the deck itself.  
  
”My turn,” Yugi states, pulling the card sitting at the top of his deck. When he flips it over, you feel your blood run cold. You feel a whimper escape your lips as Yugi tucks Toon World into his hand. But, as if sensing your panic, he immediately pulls it back out and places it on the field. You know this will be the best option to keep Rei safe, as it was the method he used to keep Tea safe earlier.  
  
“I play the spell card, Toon World!” Yugi declares, and in a burst of light, a small figure of Rei comes emerging from it, holding a book the size of her tiny body closed and close to her.  
  
//  
  
You decide your best option would be to rest your eyes and calm your aching, racing nerves. Worrying wasn’t going to get you out of this mess, and it certainly wasn’t helping your energy either. So, taking solace in the silence, you try to imagine a way out of this mess. All of a sudden, you feel a heat pulse through your limbs, pumping all the way to your stomach and chest. Your breath hitches. You try to move them again, and feel a wash of relief when you’re successful. But, a blinding light instantly knocks you out of focus, and your body is suddenly pulled upwards towards a gust of heat. You close your eyes tightly, pressing your face to the object in your arms to shield it from the enveloping rays of white.  
  
When you feel your body come to rest and the beams of light fade away, you finally muster the courage to open your eyes again. The first thing you see is the object you’re holding. You also realize your feet aren’t touching any kind of surface, and instead you’re floating in mid-air. You lower the object to get a view of what is ahead of you, and a yelp escapes your lips when you do.  
  
“B-Bakura!?” you cry, craning your neck to see the top of his head. “Y-You’re huge!”  
  
“Rei?” a voice calls, and you look down to see the silhouette of The Dark Magician. Staring a bit longer reveals that you’re staring into familiar amethyst eyes. You can feel yours almost pop out of your head with the shocked expression molding your face.  
  
“Y-Yugi!?” you gasp, finding that your friends are standing around him and dressed like cards. But, not just any cards… their favorite cards! You take a minute to process this and to look down at yourself. You’re adorned in a pair of red overalls, the bottom half stopping just above your thighs and poofing out like bloomers. Your legs are covered in white thigh-highs and you’re wearing big, yellow, clown-like shoes. Feeling like you recognize this outfit, you reach up to touch the top of your head and feel a set of fluffy ears protruding from your hair. You pull on them and realize they’re bunny ears! You also brush against a pair of goggles strapped snug around your forehead.   
  
“Is this…” you ask aloud. “A Funny Bunny costume!?” Finally, you look to the object floating in front of you. It appears to be a giant green book. Along the spine, the words “Toon World” read in big, bold yellow letters. You’re positive of it now.  
  
“I’m T-Toon World!?” you shriek, throwing your head back in the midst of yelling. You blink to adjust your vision, and are met with the sight of Yugi and… yourself! You’ve never moved so fast in your life as you spin around to see a giant pair of determined red eyes, and a giant pair of worried purple eyes, staring back at you. Those aren’t quite your eyes. And, come to think of it, that’s not really your hair color either…  
  
“Wh-wha…” you choke. You watch yourself lean in closer to you and flash a reassuring smile.  
  
“Sweetheart,” she hums. You stop and feel your jaw nearly drop to your toes. “It’s me.”  
  
“Hi-Hikari!” you reply. “I-It’s you!” You watch as Hikari, who you now understand is in control of your body, nod and continue to give you that warming grin. You flick your gaze to the left to see that the one possessing Yugi’s body is in fact the spirit of his item.  
  
“Yes, sweetheart. It’s me,” she repeats. “And right now, you’re playing as Toon World in Yugi’s deck. We’re dueling against Bakura for the safety of our Millennium items.” You glance over your shoulder at an impatient looking Bakura, feeling the fear rising in your throat like bile. “I know it seems scary, but right now, you’re a vital component in this duel.” Her grin grows wider, giving you some comfort. “You’ve just been activated. So, do what you do best and give Toon World an astonishing entrance!” With her words, you feel compelled to turn back to your book, overwhelmed with the sudden urge to _open_ it.  
  
You levitate to the center of the field, and with a burst of strength, you launch the book above your head. You watch it soar high to its peak before plummeting back down. As it does, the spine flexes and open the covers of the book, allowing the pages to spring free with life. You float out of the way as it comes to rest in front of you with a mighty _**”POMF!”**_. Your eyes light up with immense joy as you float around it, weaving through the towers like a bird through trees. You finally come to rest atop a balcony jutting out from the tallest tower of the pop-up book. Kicking your feet gently, you propel the book back to your side of the field, winking up at Bakura facetiously. He isn’t impressed.  
  
“Quick!” you command, gathering your friends’ attention. “Come climb into the book! He can’t hurt you behind the pages of Toon World.” Your friends comply as they catch a running start, leaping and clinging to the tallest tower as soon as they get close. You reach down with comedically elongated arms and scoop up your friends, placing them on the balcony with you. Tristen, Tea, and Joey all collapse in an exhausted heap behind you. Yugi, on the other hand, crawls over to your side, sitting next to you and flashing an excited smile.  
  
“This is amazing!” he whispers ecstatically. You stare at him with a silent awe, listening to little hearts inflate and pop over your head. You’re past the point of caring if he sees. You are just unimaginably happy to be with him again. Being locked away in the card was enough of a scare for one lifetime, and you didn’t realize how much you appreciate just having him there with you, let alone this close.  
  
“Y-Yeah…” you reply gently. “It sure is…” However, your moment is short lived when Bakura’s biting voice breaks the mood.  
  
“My turn,” he hisses, making you turn to him. You can’t help but levitate slightly from the balcony, placing yourself as a barrier between him and your friends. “I play Lady of Faith in attack mode. Then, I activate a spell card of my own… The Change of Heart!”  
  
You watch as, in the angel’s place, Bakura rises. His entire body is split down the middle, one side being a normal color while the other is shrouded in a shadow-like haze. Confusion is fleeting before a logical answer takes its place.  
  
“Does… Bakura have a spirit living in his item too?” you ask, making Yugi exclaim in astonishment.  
  
“It’s the only thing that makes sense,” he replies, making you shiver. Why was such a sweet boy cursed with protecting an item possessed by a spirit plagued with contempt? It certainly made you even more thankful for Hikari’s morals, if anything.  
  
As the evil Bakura commands his host to take over The Dark Magician, and you immediately puff your chest out, floating in front of Yugi and acting as a shield. Like hell you would let Bakura come anywhere near him. But, instead of complying with his spirit’s demands, Bakura takes ahold of Lady of Faith, possessing her instead. Taking advantage of his darker side’s shock, Bakura begs Yugi’s guardian spirit to attack him and win the duel.  
  
“I-I,” the dueling Yugi stutters. “I can’t do that to you Baku—“ He cuts himself off as he suddenly looks illuminated in thought. Hikari looks like she wants to ask him what he had planned, but instead, he closes his eyes and seems to channel his focus. Seconds later, an Eye of Ra slowly begins to glow on his forehead. You all stare, completely enthralled, before hearing the strangled gasps of a voice behind you. You all turn to face Bakura once more, only to find the larger one painted with a kinder expression than before.  
  
“Look!” Joey proclaims, pointing down to Bakura’s side of the field. “Yugi’s spirit made Bakura’s spirit the Change of Heart card!” Sure enough, there stood the evil Bakura, trapped against the Lady of Faith card. He struggles to break free, growling and spitting angry insults as he tries. The larger Yugi chuckles behind you.  
  
“Now, Yugi,” he states. “Destroy the Lady of Faith with Dark Magic Attack!” You float to the side, watching proudly as Yugi leaps to his feet on the balcony and twirls his staff. Once it points at his target, he commands a powerful beam to launch right at Bakura’s monster. With a wail from evil Bakura, the whole field is cloaked in a sparkling essence before your vision goes white.  
  
~  
  
When you come back to, you feel your head resting against something. Collecting yourself, you turn slightly to see strands of long, blonde bangs brushing against your cheek. Your heart pounds in your ears as Yugi scent is gracing your senses once more. You sit up quickly, and it’s then that you notice your clothes are different yet again. Looking down, you are relieved to see familiar rainbow-print. Your next instinct is to grab your left wrist. When you do, a cool metal greets your touch. A soft giggle meets your ears.  
  
 _”It’s good to have you back where you belong, sweetheart,”_ Hikari coos. _”I missed you terribly.”_ Your grin so wide, it hurts, and as you hear your other friends stir, you help them awaken by rubbing their backs and necks. You're also greeted by the sight of an awakening Bakura, his visage that of his normal self. It puts your mind at rest, knowing that his Millennium item's spirit is dormant... for now.  
  
“Everyone okay?” you ask. The responses are slow, but confident. Once you get four replies, you turn to your right for a fifth, only to be surprised with an Eskimo kiss from a now wide-awake Yugi. Your heart practically kicks you in the chest as you stiffen and still with surprise, feeling the heat from his face blend with yours. Your lips are only mere centimeters apart, his breath hot on your lips. You're so close to him.  
  
So… very… close…  
  
He seems to be just a frozen as you are, but his eyes twinkle with, what appears to be, anticipation. It’s like he’s trying to… encourage you. Thankfully, you both regain composure simultaneously. You throw your head to the opposite side, your thighs rubbing together nervously. You catch your shaking breath, and a distracting chorus of laughter catches your attention. You turn to the three others, as does Yugi, and not much needs to be said to understand why they’re going on and on in a fit of giggles. You can even hear Hikari joining along, only to make your face ignite even hotter.  
  
Despite your flustered exterior, you can’t help but mentally kick yourself for squandering a perfect opportunity. Still, you find yourself smiling, touching your hand to your nose as the phantom feeling of Yugi's remains potent on the tip of it.  
  
‘Well, I gotta say,’ you think, catching Hikari’s attention. ‘That was pretty nice…’ She laughs again.  
  
 _”Patience, little one,”_ she replies. _”Patience.”_


	9. Chapter 9

It doesn’t feel like long after you’ve managed to catch your breath that you hear a scream out in the distant forest. Your friends look startled by the sound, immediately scrambling to their feet to chase down where the noise is coming from. You do the same, and follow on the group’s heels as Joey leads the way, still pretty exhausted from the recent duel.  
  
You break out into a clearing, and are met with the sight of the moon dimly reflecting off of a dueling arena. It’s hard to see in the twilight, but once you’re close enough, you manage to make out the competitors; Mai and some giant, mysterious man. You notice the look of defeat painted on Mai’s face, the man next to her reaching out and taking all of the star chips on her gauntlet.  
  
“Mai, Mai!” Joey calls, catching both the duelists’ attention.  
  
“…You’re too late,” Mai spits, making you skid to a halt.  
  
“Too late for what?” Tea asks, making you shiver with the anticipated answer. Joey growls and glares daggers into the larger man’s eyes. Getting a closer look reveals that, not only is the guy beefed up and intimidating, he’s also got two gauntlets with twice as many star chip spaces, enough to hold at least 40. He’s got one half full, and as he snaps in new ones, which you can only assume are Mai’s, he fills the other one halfway as well. You swallow the rising anxiety in your throat, his appearance frightens you, despite the silly, clown-like face he’s painted on himself.  
  
“Is this sideshow freak giving you a hard time?” Joey adds, pushing up his sleeves with stiff fingers.  
  
“That’s right,” the larger man booms, the base in his voice rumbling your chest. “Just like Pegasus pays me to do.” The sound of the millionaire’s name peaks your interest, and suddenly your anxiety hollows out and is replaced with a rising irritation. Anyone Pegasus pays is not worth being scared over, no matter their size. “I root out all the dueling filth on this island and dispose of it.”  
  
“So, doesn’t that make you a garbage man?” Tristan asks under his breath, but just loud enough for the goon to hear. You trap the rising laugh deep in your throat. Mai grunts in frustration.  
  
“This is no joke!” she snaps. “PaniK is one of the island’s eliminators, and if you don’t get out of here, he’s going to do to you what he did to me.” Your back stiffens with her words.  
  
“What’s an eliminator?” Yugi asks innocently. You weren’t quite sure what one was either, but based on the situation, you had a pretty decent idea of what one might be. With Yugi’s words, PaniK lunges out with his incredibly-sized hand and snags Mai’s right arm, holding it up above her head to show off her empty gauntlet.   
  
“Look!” he commands, making you cringe in empathy. “This is what she means right here! Check out her duelist glove! Not a single star chip left.” Tea speaks up in trepidation.  
  
“But that means… she’s been disqualified,” she adds, making PaniK howl with laughter.  
  
“I am,” Mai affirms, looking down at the ground with a look in her eyes that could bring anyone to tears. “It all happened so fast. The way PaniK duels… I just… lost it.”  
  
“This isn’t right,” Tea whispers, managing to say what everyone was thinking. You turn to Yugi, who has a tempered look on his face. Panik continues to bask in his victory as he whips Mai’s arm out of his grasp, sending her tripping over her heels in an attempt to stay standing.  
  
“She was one of my easiest victims yet!” he crows, igniting a fury in Joey.  
  
“You creep,” he snarls, threatening to spring and take on PaniK. Tristen and Bakura quickly stop him, jumping to pin his shoulders and keep him immobile. “How dare you lay your hands on her!”  
  
“I know how you feel, Joey,” Bakura soothes. “But, that guy is more than twice your size! You wouldn’t stand a chance!”  
  
“Fists aren’t going to solve anything,” Yugi adds, making all eyes fall on him. “Violence is never the answer. I’ve dealt with a lot of bullies in my life, and I’m afraid there’s only one way to deal with them.” With a stinging pain in your heart from his words, you watch as Yugi strides over to PaniK, head hung low to mask his face. But, once he lifts it, his eyes ignite with a determined flame. “You have to stand up to them!”  
  
In the midst of his words, you feel a familiar, and welcoming, pressure that swallows Yugi and leaves his item’s spirit standing in his place. Your bracelet slowly feels hot against your skin. You gently caress it with your fingers, acknowledging Hikari’s restlessness. After this match, you silently promise her that you and her both will get to sit down and talk to Yugi about this other being. After all, everyone also knows about Hikari too, so it’s only a matter of time.  
  
“Now,” the spirit beckons, his voice just as low and powerful as PaniK’s. “Let’s see you try and use your intimidation on me, PaniK.” His words give you chills, and you’re suddenly thankful for your long sleeves as you will the tantalizing goose bumps away. “I don’t scare easily, especially when I’m fighting for my friends.”  
  
~  
  
You watch intently as Yugi rises to his side of the field, the holographic machinery lighting up his face in a gentle glow.  
  
“Alright Yugi!” Joey begins the chorus of cheering. “Show this guy how we handle disgusting thugs!”  
  
“Yugi?” PaniK repeats, his platform locking in place under his feet. “Well, it must be my lucky day. Pegasus promised quite a plentiful bounty to the eliminator who could knock you out of the tournament.” He licks his lips hungrily. “Do you think he’d throw in a bit of extra cash for inflicting bodily harm? Heh, not that I wouldn’t do it for free.” Your legs and shoulders flex and stiffen hearing this, resisting the urge to say something by biting your tongue. Tea notices and gently pats your back. Turning to her, she looks understanding, but also urges you to keep quiet as well. She doesn’t want to see you possibly get hurt.  
  
“You better start looking for another job then, PaniK,” Yugi taunts. “Because by the time I’m done with you, not only will you be out of star chips, but you’ll be out of work.” You appreciate him fighting back with words, since you can’t find it in yourself to do so without some capricious consequences.  
  
“Ha, you’ve got to be joking,” PaniK retorts. “I’ve made enough money to retire long ago, but I keep doing my job because there is no better thrill than destroying weak duelists.”  
  
“He’s right, Yugi!” Mai cries. “He’s ruthless! He had me absolutely _terrified_!”  
  
“We eliminators have built our career from stalking weak players and strong-arming them into dueling us. You see, when you’re as good as I am, you’ll appreciate the hunt as much as the duel itself. And now, I’m going to take you down, just like I did Mai!” PaniK explains, his eyes twinkling with sadism.  
  
“How dirty…” you whisper to yourself, completely disgusted with how Pegasus has managed to stoop even lower in his tactics. Yugi, however, chuckles and catches PaniK by surprise.  
  
“I see your ways,” Yugi smirks. “You sneak up on duelists and scare them because you haven’t the courage to face them like a true man.”  
  
“You watch your mouth, you little cur!” PaniK warns, getting visibly heated with the smaller boy’s words.  
  
“Dueling is about honor and respect, and someone with the ethics of a poacher has no business in playing the game,” Yugi continues. “And to prove it, I’ll be betting all of my star chips to win back Mai’s.”  
  
“Fine!” PaniK barks. “If you win, you’ll get her chips back, but it makes no difference to me.” In the midst of the confusion, PaniK looks down at his table and looks as though he’s pushing a button. All of a sudden, Yugi flinches as metal pinchers sneak out from within the arena’s blue tower and clamp his ankles in place. As they do, small openings appear on both sides of the tower, pushing up tiny hoses that lock in place. They adjust and begin churning briefly before spitting out walls of fire, making Yugi shield his face from how dangerously close they are.  
  
“YUGI!” you cry, stepping forward some, but unable to approach too close due to the fire’s menacing heat. PaniK rumbles with laughter once more.  
  
“Now, you better play your cards right, little Yugi,” he sings. “Otherwise, you’ll be more than just a loser.”  
  
~  
  
As the duel commences, PaniK starts it off by playing Castle of Dark Illusions, which shadows his side of the field in an impenetrable darkness. You can’t even see his face anymore. With this darkness, he remains quiet about the monsters he has summoned to the field, forcing Yugi to play the defensive.  
  
All the while, you manage to sneak underneath Yugi’s platform, trying your hardest to find a way to release the shackles keeping him in place. With no luck, you try to find a switch that could somehow deactivate the hoses. When you admit defeat, you feel your stomach knot up unbearably tight. It’s not that you don’t have faith in Yugi’s abilities.  
  
You just don’t want to lose someone else you care about again…  
  
But, as if he knows you need it, you begin hearing Yugi taunt PaniK as the duel continues, lifting your spirits and swelling your heart with a breathtaking hope. The game is now given a limit of five turns, due to one of Yugi’s hidden strategies, and you step back to look at PaniK’s side of the field. Though you can’t see him, you know he’s sweating, angry and confused as to how such a young kid could play him at his own game.  
  
But you know it’s not just any kid up there. It’s someone much, much more.  
  
Yugi’s words slowly bring you down from your near hysteria and keep you calm as you listen to him implement his strategy.  
  
 _”I’ve never seen you feel like this before, sweetheart,”_ Hikari soothes. You walk back over to your friends and press the bracelet close to your chest, nodding subtlety. _”He’s pretty special, isn’t he?”_  
  
As Yugi plays out the fifth and final turn, he catches Panik in his own strategy and devastates his remaining life points. You all cheer and congratulate him, and you notice your voice is louder than the others’. But, you also notice Yugi’s shackles are still in place and neither platform is lowering the duelists back to the ground. You turn to Panik’s side of the field and see that he is stewing in an anger that is practically tangible.  
  
“Nobody… beats Panik…” he repeats. “Nobody, nobody, nobody!” Suddenly, his fist flies into the air as he screams. “I MAY NOT HAVE BEATEN YOU, BUT I CAN STILL ELIMINATE YOU!” As his fist comes flying back down, he slams it against the exposed control panel, crushing it under the force. The hoses combust once more, cranking out twice as much fire at twice the speed as before. Your eyes widen and your voice catches in your throat, an insatiable terror eating you from the inside out. Hoses begin exposing themselves behind the platform, creating a wall of fire behind Yugi. As a psychotic cackle escapes Panik’s widened jaw, two flamethrowers crank out from his tower and shoot directly at Yugi.  
  
“He’s going to be burned alive!” Tea screeches, and you feel a powerful heatwave spiraling towards you. You look to see beams of fire barreling in your direction.  
  
“Get out of the way!” Bakura commands quickly, using his weight to push himself out of the way. You, however, are frozen in place, unable to muster the means to move. Your eyes are back on Yugi, tears welling in the corners of your eyes. But, you feel a strong arm hook you into its hold and send you flying backwards. Your body hits a hard chest, and you notice a green sleeve wrapping itself around you to meet the other arm. Joey grunts as he hits the ground, your weight landing softly on top of him.  
  
While thankful for him, the tears stream down your face as you remain ominously silent. The entire arena is completely engulfed in flames, and you stare into the searing fortress.  
  
‘He’s gone,’ you think. ‘Panik actually… killed him—‘  
  
 _”No,”_ Hikari interrupts confidently. _”Focus, Rei.”_ Through your bubbling tears, you manage to do as you’re told and focus, despite not knowing what your guardian spirit means at first. However, your body is overcome with a hefty spiritual release, making you gasp and grunt in retaliation. You remember feeling this once before, only in a briefer instance, and you do your best to recall back to a time when it was familiar. Then, with the flick of a switch, you remember.  
‘Back when Yugi dueled Kaiba the day I met him,’ you think. ‘I felt this same exact power, but it was so fleeting.’ The weight of the force is substantial and almost impossible to bear, but it fades away in time. As it does, you notice the fire around the arena fades as well. You feel Joey stand up, pushing you to your feet.  
  
You wait. You wait, and you wait, and it feels like an eternity of waiting until the smoke finally clears. Your eyes are greeted with a confident silhouette of spiky hair, and you exhale hard enough for it to hurt. You wipe your eyes and watch as Yugi, completely unharmed, lowers himself from the dueling platform.  
  
“Yugi, you’re okay!” Tea exclaims, watching as you run over to him and following close behind. You resist the urge to hug him, to make sure that he is actually there, but it doesn’t stop you from standing especially close to him. He doesn’t seem to mind, and in fact smiles, lifting a finger to wipe away a lingering tear on your cheek.  
  
“Y-Yugi,” you stutter, smiling and looking up to him. The spirit of the puzzle was a bit taller than you, so he wasn’t quite as close as Yugi would be. “I… I thought…”  
  
“I’m okay,” he replies. “And thankfully, so are you.” Your heart pounds in your ears as you watch him step aside and attempt to give Mai her star chips back. After a small exchange between Joey and Mai as well, she finally accepts them, lowering her defenses slightly. She warms up to Yugi, and thanks him profusely for earning her chips back with the promise of an honorable duel in the future. It seems to do his heart good to see her warming up, as it does yours.  
  
~  
  
After managing to put up a tent for both you and Tea to sleep in, she, Tristen and Joey quickly doze off into heavy slumbers. Today has been emotionally exhausting, and you can feel the effects coming down on you as well. But, instead of getting to sleep, like the other three, you decide to stay up and talk to both Yugi and Bakura. You’ve been waiting for this opportunity, and sleeping was out of the question.  
  
“So, Rei, you have a Millennium item too?” Bakura asks. You nod and hold up your arm, pushing down your sleeve slightly and exposing the bracelet clasped tightly to your wrist.  
  
“Yes, it’s the Millennium Bracelet,” you reply. “I haven’t had it for too long, but I’ve had it long enough to experience and communicate with the spirit inside of it.” You feel a warm smile on your cheeks. “She’s so kind and is there to guide me with excellent advice. She’s been here when I didn’t have anyone else.” You turn your gaze up to the two boys. “But, we’re both pretty happy that I’ve met some incredible people.” As you speak, you can’t help but keep your gaze locked with Yugi’s, whose returning the gesture almost excitedly. Bakura chuckles and Yugi’s cheeks darken to an adorable shade of pink. You notice yours does the same and quickly look to Bakura for a segway. As you do, one of the arrows on his ring is beginning to light up and point towards the castle far off in the distance. You stare with fascination.  
  
“That’s odd,” Yugi admits, and Bakura hums his agreement.  
  
“It’s been doing it since I arrived on the island,” Bakura explains. “I’m guessing it’s pointing to the castle where Pegasus is, seeing as it senses the Millennium Eye. It did the same thing with your puzzle the first day I met you, Yugi.” The smaller boy prompts himself to hold the puzzle protectively in his palms, running his thumbs over the smooth sides. You watch him with gentle eyes. “These items are more powerful than we’re giving them credit for. After all, Pegasus’s eye took your grandfather, and my ring sent us all to the shadow realm.” You and Yugi both nod in agreement. The fact that these items are powerful goes without say, but just how powerful they are is another is still leaving you in the dark.  
  
~  
  
A little while later, Bakura manages to lull into a gentle slumber, and as Yugi wishes you goodnight, he takes a spot next to Bakura to sleep as well. But, you can’t seem to get sleepy. You have too much on your mind that is keeping you wide awake at this point.  
  
You meander over to the cliff side about ten meters down from the campsite and gently scoot to the edge, letting your feet hang down. You gaze out into the gentle, yet restless, ocean, trying to somehow will all your thought into the water and let it wash them away.  
  
‘What if I’m not ready to duel Pegasus?’ you think, noticing Hikari’s presence peek at your thoughts. ‘He was the one who raised me to duel, who taught me everything I know. We both even have Toon monsters. And, around his Toon strategy, he uses dark-element monsters. Around my toons, I use light-element monsters. We’re completely parallel, and the only thing separating me from him is the fact that he made this game! He knows all the ins and outs, and I know he didn’t teach me everything…’  
  
 _”Sweetheart—“_ Hikari begins, but is quickly interrupted by a sweet, curious voice.  
  
“Can’t sleep?” Yugi asks from behind you, making you jolt to attention and even squeak under your breath. You watch him out of the corner of your eye as he sits close to your left, turned in your direction. You calm down and grin.  
  
“No, not really,” you admit.  
  
“Me neither,” he adds, sighing. It falls silent between you two, but it’s anything but awkward. In fact, with the stillness, you manage to build up a little bit of courage to say what’s on your mind.  
  
“That was really brave, what you did earlier,” you exclaim gently, catching his attention again. You don’t look up at him quite yet, though, and keep your gaze locked to your lap. “Dueling for Mai against PaniK, putting your life on the line, and even back when we were in that shadow game with Bakura’s evil spirit, you never faltered in confidence. Neither did the spirit.” With a shaky hand, you reach out and touch your palm to his chest softly, making him jerk somewhat. Your gaze traces up to meet your hand, but you still don’t quite look at him. “And, you’re very brave for even coming to the island in the first place to compete. I know you’re fighting for your Grandpa, but many people would have given up by now.” You finally peek up at his eyes through your bangs and notice him staring at you with such intensity, such passion, that it catches your breath. When your gazes lock, he finally smile and scoots closer to you. Your posture straightens as he presses his thigh to yours.  
  
“Well, I couldn’t be here without the help of my friends,” he replies, placing a hand on the grass behind you and leaning forward ever so slightly. Your heartrate picks up as the blood in your veins rushes a million miles an hour. Your face feels hotter than it ever has before, and you debate pinching yourself to make sure this is real. “And I certainly couldn’t be here… without you.” He leans even closer and your foreheads are almost touching. So, you silently inhale all the breath your lungs can hold and slowly press your forehead to his. His eyes seem even bigger, if that were possible, and you catch yourself swimming in the pure, innocent amethyst hue.  
  
After what feels like an eternity of silence and reveling in the contact, Yugi pulls away just the tiniest bit to look at your entire face. He continues to speak. “Rei, why did you run off earlier today, to Pegasus’s castle?” Your throat closes with nervousness as you do your best to coax the answer that will embarrass you the least from your lips.  
  
“W-Well,” you begin, swallowing down your apprehension. There was no sense in being afraid of your feelings anymore. “I was mad—I’m still mad—that he has put you through so much. You, of all people, do not deserve for this to happen, and for him to take advantage of someone so sweet and genuine… it just makes me… so… _**angry**_.” You break your gaze as you feel a hot wave of tears build up under your eyes and spill over your cheeks. Your voice cracks. “I want you to be happy, but this tournament has been nothing b-but stress. You are a powerful d-duelist, and I’ve never doubted you since your d-duel with Kaiba.” You hiccup as Yugi gently runs his ungloved finger under your eye to wipe away the wetness. You let him. “But, I just wanted to talk some sense into him, to make him stop hurting you. Of course, that was useless, and all I did was make myself m-more upset…”  
  
“…You did all that for me?” Yugi asks, his voice dripping with sweetness. You look up at him again and nod, noticing the twinkles in his stare that give you such an inexplicable feeling of joy. You feel him scoot even closer to you as his hands slide to your hips. The hand against his chest has moved down to his leg, and your other hand gently caresses the left side of his face.  
  
“O-Of course, Yugi…” you whimper, smiling as his face moves closer to yours. Your ears burn, your cheeks are hot, and you’re shaking. But, it’s okay. “Because I… I-I…”  
  
Your lips finally meet in the most tender kiss you could have ever imagined. Your eyes flutter closed, and when he pulls you even closer, you slip both arms around his neck. The kiss lasts long enough for the lasting tears on your face to drip away, and your entire body is replaced with wave after wave of pure ecstasy and warmth. He holds you protectively, and you cling to him as if your life depended on it. You can feel the bracelet around your wrist warm yet again with Hikari’s silent praise. Against your torso, you feel Yugi’s puzzle slightly stir as well, but you ignore it.  
  
When you finally break away from each other, your limbs don’t move from their places. Half-lidded gazes meet once more in a flurry of affection, and you both share a smile so delicate and special, it was almost as amazing as the kiss.  
  
“…I care about you, Yugi,” you finish your sentence, making his eyes glossy with the threat of tears too. “More than you know.”  
  
"I care about you too, Rei,” Yugi replies, his smile widening. You press your forehead to his again, holding his face gently in your hands. “I want to be here for you, just like you've been here for me.” He gently pecks your lips again, making you jump with a start. He chuckles, and you find yourself gigglign too. You nuzzle his shoulder as you’re shifted into a tight hug, his body heat enveloping you in the most wonderful way possible. “I promise, we’ll win this tournament and take back what Pegasus stole… from both of us.” You take in his words as they resonate through your entire body. You smile.  
  
“I can’t wait.”


	10. Chapter 10

“We should get some sleep,” Yugi admits, yawning through his words. You nod and rub your eyes with the heel of your hand, finally feeling your eyelids grow heavy. You both stand up from the ground and begin shuffling towards the campsite, when all of a sudden, the sound of blades cutting the air hits your eardrums. It raises higher in volume quickly, making you both stop.  
  
“Huh?” you gasp as you and Yugi look over your shoulders to see a helicopter rising from behind the cliff side, a beam of light shining right at you. You instinctively run one hand through your hair to keep it from whipping against your face, and you use your other arm to shield your eyes from the light. You shift your body to press closer to Yugi, who uses his free arm to protectively hold you.  
  
“Eh, what’s the big idea!?” a sleepy Joey growls over the loud hum of the rotor. “Some of us are trying to get some shut eye over here!”  
  
As your friends approach from behind, you all watch as the helicopter pulls itself over the cliff and land skillfully not 20 feet away. The blades slow to a halt, and you revel in the tranquility of the island’s natural sounds. As the lights turn off, the left-side door to the aircraft opens. As you lay your eyes on the figure emerging, you knees slowly bow and knock against one another in habitual unease.  
  
“It’s Kaiba!” Tea exclaims. The young CEO steps onto the ground, a recognizable suitcase in hand.  
  
“What’s he doing here?” Joey asks, still irritated from being woken up. Yugi, however, bounds up to Kaiba with a welcoming smile. He seems to be happy, seeing that Kaiba is okay. After the stress Mokuba went through with trying to find him, you can’t help but be a little relieved too. Still, he manages to strike tension into every fiber of your being just from the sight of him. You want to like him, especially since Yugi freed him of all his darkness when they dueled. But, habits are hard to break, and first impressions are powerful enough to stick. You’ll just have to give it time, you deduce, realizing liking him isn’t going to just happen overnight.  
  
“I haven’t seen you since our duel, Yugi,” Kaiba states, looking down at his smaller successor. Yugi nods and reaches into his jacket, pulling out a deck and handing it to Kaiba flat on his palm.  
  
“Here’s your deck. I’ve been keeping it safe,” he offers. “Think of it as a thank you for that duel you helped me win.” You suddenly are overcome with confusion. What duel? You can only assume it was the match Yugi had with, what appeared to be, Kaiba’s corpse. But, since you left to confront Pegasus, you weren’t there for the outcome. You’ll have to ask about it later, since you still aren’t sure of the context. Kaiba gently reaches down and plucks the deck from Yugi’s hand, tucking it away into his own jacket.  
  
“Thanks,” he replies. “You’ll be compensated for all of your trouble.” Then, just like that, he turns on his heel and begins walking away. Yugi turns in his direction.  
  
“Wait, Kaiba!” he calls. “Since you’re here, and we’re all heading to Pegasus’s castle anyway, why don’t you stick with us?” You suddenly feel torn over Yugi’s suggestion, not that it’s yours to decide. If he does choose to join the group, maybe it’ll give you an opportunity to talk with him and change your thoughts on him. Then again, just standing around him is enough to make you feel nauseous. “You’ll need some star chips, and we’re still competing to fill our gauntlets—“ Kaiba suddenly scoffs, cutting Yugi off.  
  
“You think this is a game to me, Yugi?” he asks condescendingly. “I’m going after Pegasus to save my brother, not so that I can win some silly prize.” He glares at Yugi over his shoulder before turning completely towards him again. “Have fun with your little _tournament._ ”  
  
“But, Kaiba…” Yugi whimpers, sounding as if he had just been kicked in the stomach. You find the strength to walk up behind him and rub his back comfortingly. He turns to you and flashes a weak smile, looking as defeated as he sounded. Joey’s voice rumbles in his throat before he takes off after the brunette. He grabs Kaiba’s shoulder to turn him around before clenching his collar tightly in his knuckles, making you gasp. Kaiba’s face never falters as Joey sticks his nose in it.  
  
“Listen, tough guy,” Joey hisses. “I understand you wanting to get your little brother back and all, but don’t go thinking you’re the only one here that has a noble cause! We all got something worth fighting for, so if you want a piece of Pegasus, you either get in line or deal with me!” Kaiba remains silent for a long while, almost fooling Joey into believing he’s convinced him, before reaching down and taking ahold of Joey’s hand.  
  
“Nice grip,” he remarks sarcastically. “Now, let me show you mine.” In seconds, Kaiba pulls Joey’s hand away from his jacket, making Joey grimace and bite back a painful moan. Kaiba steps forward quickly and yanks Joey hard, sending his entire body toppling to the ground. You and Yugi both immediately run to his aid, kneeling down and helping him collect his bearings. Joey sits up and spits, taking a deep breath from where the landing knocked the wind out of him.   
  
“Do you really think I’m going to let you and this little tournament you’re in keep me from finding Pegasus?” Kaiba adds, looking down at the three of you with the emptiest set of eyes. Joey kicks himself to his feet and points to himself with his thumb.  
  
“Forget Pegasus,” he barks. “Now you’ve got me to deal with, so bust out your cards and let’s dance!” As you stand up from crouching on the ground, you feel a bit of embarrassment for Joey.  
  
“I can’t tell if Joey is being brave, or just nuts…” Tea whispers. You wonder the same thing.  
  
“Forget it,” Kaiba retorts. “Why don’t you go look for an opponent you can actually beat, like an infant… or a monkey.” Joey’s arms stiffen with an unbearable rage as the taller duelist turns and attempts to walk away for a second time. “I don’t have time for your nonsense… loser.”  
  
“Go ahead, run away!” Joey taunts, throwing his fist up triumphantly. “Everyone knows you’re nothing but a washed-up has-been!”  
  
“Joey, be careful with what you say,” Yugi advises. “Kaiba may be a creep, but he is still considered the top duelist in the entire world.”  
  
“Not anymore,” Joey replies, making Kaiba turn to look at him with angry, yet inquisitive, eyes. “That’s right. I bet ever since Yugi mopped the floor with you, you can’t even lay a trap card without flinching.” Despite your feelings regarding the first-ranked duelist, you still think that Joey is going a bit too far. Tristen and Tea seem to feel the same way, because they promptly fly to their friend’s side and coax him down.  
  
“Okay, Joey. Knock it off,” Tristen sighs.  
  
“This really isn’t the guy you should be picking a fight with,” Tea adds. Joey completely ignores them.  
  
“What do you say, money-bags?” he smirks. “Care to prove me wrong?” Kaiba turns back yet again, smiling deviously.  
  
“Under one condition,” he stipulates, holding up his briefcase. “We use my newest innovation in holographic dueling technology.” He places it on the ground and snaps it open, shuffling with the contents inside. He then lifts up a disk-shaped device and tosses it to Joey, who catches it quickly. You  peek around him to check out what it is, and you can’t help but ‘ooh’ softly at it.  
  
“What is this thing? A flying saucer?” Joey asks, making Kaiba roll his eyes.  
  
“It’s the most state-of-the-art technology dueling has to offer,” Kaiba explains. “So, if you think you can handle it, Wheeler, strap it on and let’s get this duel started.”  
  
~  
  
As they begin the match, Kaiba commands everyone’s attention by reeling back and launching the disk into the open field between him and Joey. As it spins like a top, a holographic show of twinkling lights and digital sound rain from the technology before Kaiba’s Battle Ox slowly appears from it. You’re caught stunned and completely awe-stricken by the beast; while it may be a hologram, you can hear it snarl and snort under a helmet of armor. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think it was an actual living, breathing monster! The others seem to be entranced as well, especially Yugi, who takes to the technology with unmatched enthusiasm.  
  
Joey smirks and places a card on his disk before sending it flying like Kaiba did. The wire attaching it to the life-point reader whirls and cries out as it’s pulled taught from the force. From Joey’s technology, his Armored Lizard takes form and screeches with a ferocious sound. Both monsters rush each other head-on and you take a deep, sudden breath when they make contact. This was definitely something else! Leave it to the young leader to find ways to make his business grow, and in such spectacular way, no less!  
  
The duel doesn’t take long, and despite all your efforts to encourage Joey on, you watch as he crumbles to the ground in a heap under his heavy loss. Kaiba chuckles and retracts his dueling disk, looking rather satisfied with taking down his opponent.  
  
As Kaiba continues to call him a dog, you run over to Joey’s side with the rest of your friends, trying desperately to make sure he’s still okay.  
  
“You didn’t have to go so hard on him, Kaiba,” Yugi croaks, looking up at the distant Kaiba. “He was just starting to believe in himself as a duelist—“  
  
“Quiet, Yugi,” Joey growls, pulling himself up somewhat. “Don’t give this creep the satisfaction…”  
  
“Heh, do you honestly believe that, if you had been dueling Pegasus just now, he would have been any more merciful with you than I was?” Kaiba asks, his question ringing loud in your ears. He does have a point… Pegasus would have destroyed Joey easily. But, what’s worse, Pegasus would have played with him, tormented him and torn his confidence to shreds, rather than just taking one big blow to it like Kaiba just did. “Keep sniveling like a dog with its tail between its legs. I understand the “heart of the cards” is a good philosophy to duel by, but I have to fight my own way. If it works for you, great, but putting faith into something so simple as a card isn’t going to magically bring my little brother back to me.”  
  
“Kaiba,” Yugi shouts. “Enough. That isn’t true.”  
  
“Oh, isn’t it?” Kaiba snaps. “That’s the kind of mentality you have to have when dealing with duelists like Pegasus.” He turns to face the castle, and you watch him as he speaks. “You don’t get it, Yugi. He’s the creator of this entire game. He has every card ever created at his disposal, he’s mastered every strategy that has ever been played. He’s ruthless, and it’ll take someone just as ruthless to even stand a chance against him.” You brood over his words, almost disgusted that you’re being dictated to what you already know and have even lived to see. Yugi turns to you, noticing the same thing, and you spare him a side glance before looking down, clenching your fists tightly.  
  
Kaiba proceeds to tell a story about how he was a guest at a tournament being held in New York City by Pegasus himself. A man named Bandit Keith was the final competitor facing off against the millionaire, and he somehow was beaten by a kid who Pegasus told his strategy to at the last minute. The others look shocked and completely dumbfounded, but you hang your head even more, recollecting memories of that exact same tournament.   
  
It was right before you made the discovery about your father, so you were still living with Pegasus. The child he picks from the audience was one sitting right next to you, and you can still vividly recall the gleam in Pegasus’s Millennium Eye as he remained sitting in the arena, which still sends the most gut-wrenching chills down your spine to this very day. Ruthless didn’t even begin to describe his tactics. When the child was handed a piece of paper and left to defeat the American opponent, Pegasus takes a seat next to Kaiba, smiling at you as he did so. You kept your face neutral, though it was especially uncomfortable.  
  
“I still don’t know how he did it, letting that kid beat Keith,” Kaiba continues, collecting his things in his suitcase and closing it slowly. “But, I just hope my new dueling technology will give me the edge I need—“  
  
“It won’t,” you blurt, making him stop and everyone turn to you. You’re even surprised you managed to say something, but you find yourself on too incredible of a high to stop now. This is the chance you need to stand up for yourself against your biggest fear without anyone else’s help. “You think you know Pegasus’s tactics, but you’re just skimming the surface.” Kaiba continues to look at you with interest. “Your technology is nothing compared to the power he has over this game, and over something else much bigger than you could ever imagine. Your invention is truly amazing, and will definitely make you a lot of money… but like you said, believing in some material object is not going to get your brother back. Just because it has your name on it doesn’t mean it will bring you victory.” The CEO’s expression widens with surprise and a disgruntled realization before being masked again with a usual deadpan. He finally speaks up.  
  
“What makes you think you can tell me what to expect from the creator of this game when I can guarantee you haven’t been dueling as long as I have—“  
  
“Because I **HAVE** been dueling as long as you, Kaiba!” you shout, cutting him off and making your friends jerk. You slowly meander your way to the front of your group, grinding your teeth as tears sting at your eyes. You’re getting tired of crying. “Who do you think _taught_ me how to play Duel Monsters? I own one of the rarest cards and are one of two to practice one of the rarest strategies this game has ever seen, the only other person being the creator _**himself**_!” You hiccup through a mess of wet anger as you continue, accentuating your argument by pointing up to the castle. “You hardly know anything about the man up there, and your arrogant ways will be your _greatest_ downfall.” The tears finally become too much to talk through, and you lower your arm. Your hands cover your face quickly. The sobs are silent, but your words still linger substantially. Kaiba says nothing, and you actually listen as he turns around and walks away, taking the weight of the heated speech with him.  
  
It doesn’t take you long to catch your breath, all the while you can feel Yugi’s presence surrounding you in a comforting hug. You cling to his jacket, whimpering as the tears subside and leave a dull, lingering pain in their wake. Your bracelet stirs against you and you can feel Hikari doing her best to ease your thoughts with a warm aura.  
  
“That was really something, just now,” Joey finally says, watching you wipe away the last of the tears. “I’ve never seen you like that before, Rei. It was pretty awesome… and even a little scary.” You crack a smile at that, and pull away from Yugi’s welcoming embrace slowly.  
  
“Well, Kaiba has been an intimidating guy to me for as long as I can remember,” you admit. “It’s safe to say he scares me… a lot. But, that was something I’ve needed to get off my chest for a long time, now. It feels good.” You slowly take in a fresh breath of air and sigh. “…I’m sorry—”  
  
“There’s no need to apologize, Rei,” Yugi pipes up. You look at him and feel his welcoming warmth with his words all over again. “We know how you feel. Kaiba really will learn his lesson the hard way, I think we all know that.” Everyone around you nods to confirm his words. “We just have to stay focused on our goal, which we’ll do our own way.” You smile, and as he reaches out to gently grab your hand, you’re defeated by yet another blush blooming on your cheeks. You lock your fingers tightly together, keeping them in the space between your midriffs so that the gaze you share isn’t interrupted.  
  
“Right.”  
  
~  
  
The next morning, you slowly feel yourself waking from one of the most well-rested sleeps of your life (though, not the most comfortable). You shift, and notice you’re wrapped in something. Gently brushing your hand against your makeshift cocoon reveals that you’re wrapped in all the blankets you brought. A sting of guilt washes over you as you convince yourself you took them from everyone through the night and bundled in them. You try to sit up, but a weight rests across your abdomen. Slowly, you crane your neck down to see a blue-sleeved arm, and then back up to see that it belongs to Yugi. His head is resting on his backpack, and his body is slightly bent to shape around yours. Your heart pounds in your ears as you bite you lip.  
  
 _”That’s awfully sweet,”_ Hikari murmurs, not wanting to startle you in your sleepy state. _”Looks like someone kept you close through the whole night.”_ A warm feeling of thankfulness coils tightly in your stomach, and you lean in to gently give him an Eskimo kiss. He stirs some, but remains sound asleep. Oh, how cute!  
  
‘I could just squeeze him,’ you think, pressing your hands to your cheeks in a fit of giddiness. It’s not until Joey jerks awake in a conniption that Yugi slowly wakes himself up. You’re the first thing he sees, and he gives you the sweetest, sleepiest smile he can muster.  
  
“Good morning,” he whispers. You kiss his forehead, making him chuckle. How you managed to feel so comfortable around him so quickly still blows you away, but you are far from complaining. You sit up, the blankets falling from your head and shoulders and cascading down your frame.  
  
“I’m so sorry for taking the blankets, guys,” you apologize. The boys blink and look at you curiously.  
  
“You didn’t steal them, Rei!” Tristan replies, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a loud, bear-like yawn. Now it’s your turn to be curious.  
  
“You were shivering like crazy last night,” Yugi justifies, sitting up next to you. “Your body took quite an emotional beating yesterday, and I guess it was trying to retain what strength you had left to stay warm. So, we wrapped you up, and as soon as we did, you relaxed.” You twiddle your thumbs in the ruffles of the blankets and do your best to keep your face from reddening, but it was a vain attempt.  
  
“Oh, gosh…” you whisper, nuzzling your face in the blanket. “Thank you so much! That was awfully kind of you.”  
  
“Not to mention Yugi’s body heat probably helped some,” Joey teased, making the others laugh. You and Yugi, however, share an embarrassed peek before turning away from each other in a nervous instinct, unable to retain gentle giggles also.  
  
~  
  
As you all pack up and begin setting out for the next day of dueling, you listen to Joey whimper and complain about the feeling of being stalked. You can’t help but feel it a little bit too. Suddenly, the blonde rushes off into a thick part of the forest, a fire seeming to light underneath him.  
  
“Joey, where are you going?” Tea calls.  
  
“To find the stalkers and stalk them!” he replies, his voice trailing off into the distance. You all decide it would be best not to chase after him, since getting lost on this island would put you all in a serious disadvantage. So, you and your friends decide to take a seat and wait for Joey’s return.  
  
~  
  
Minutes turn into hours, and still no sign of Joey. You begin to worry, as do your friends.  
  
“He’s been gone an awfully long time,” Yugi notes, standing up and watching you and the others follow suit.  
  
“Do you think he got lost?” Tea asks.  
  
“Possibly,” Yugi replies, looking out to where Joey had run off. “But, it’s also possible he was challenged to a duel while out there by himself.”  
  
“It seems like the only way we’re going to find him is to split up,” Tristen admits. “Bakura and I will go this way. Yugi, you and the girls search that way.” With a collective nod, you all split up and take off running into your respective directions. Your heart begins to race with the thought of something bad possibly happening to Joey.  
  
As you three run into another clearing, you come to a stop by a small waterfall, yelling for your friend as you go.  
  
“He’s not here,” Tea admits, looking around frantically. “If he was dueling, we’d see an arena out here!” You and Yugi nod.  
  
“I’m worried about him,” Yugi sighs, looking down. You gently touch his arm and look at him, your gaze trailing down to the water.  
  
“I am too,” you add. “But, we can’t give up now! We’ve got to keep looking!” Tea and Yugi look at you, a crisp, new ambition bright in their eyes.  
  
As you continue searching, you manage to meet up with Tristen and Bakura again, who show up just as empty handed as you. But, Tea notices something on the ground and gently picks it up. Noticing that it’s a wallet, she opens it up to find a picture inside; a photo of Joey’s younger sister, Serenity. Your blood drains from your face as Tea tucks the accessory safely away in her vest. Joey wouldn’t be so careless with something like this, especially when what is inside of it is so special.  
  
“Hey, look over there!” Tea exclaims, pointing to a cave just across the way. Tristen grunts and takes the forefront, a protective instinct immediately taking over as he leads the way. You all follow him swiftly, concluding that this might be where Joey is.  
  
“What is this place?” Bakura asks, his voice carrying into the vast emptiness of the seemingly endless cave. Water drips from the tips of the looming stalactites as your eyes scan for anything unusual. Right away, you’re met with an odd placement of coffins and chains. Bakura and Tea approach them innocently, making your stomach sink. Sure enough, skeletons fall from the confines of the wooden prisons and Tristen lunges to break both decayed bodies from the frantic pair.  
  
As you continue on, the tunnel gets darker and darker, and you cling to both Yugi and Tristen for leverage. Tristen lets you, and Yugi even responds by keeping his hand secure on your back. You shiver with fear of the unknown. You hate places like this!  
  
“Hey, where’s Bakura?” Tea asks. “We didn’t take any turns, so where could he have gone—“ She’s suddenly cut short by the sound of a petrified scream coming from down the way you just came. As he comes more and more into focus, Bakura comes scrambling for his life with a massive skeleton clinging to his back. In an adrenaline-pumped frenzy, you all take off running away from him before Tristen musters the courage and grabs Bakura, slamming the bones from his body. You collapse against the cold wall, too exhausted to keep dealing with these nightmares. In a silent moment to yourself, you look down at your gauntlet, noticing it’s only about halfway full.  
  
‘I hope I get enough star chips to get into Pegasus’s castle,’ you think, chewing on the inside of your cheek with anxiousness. ‘I won’t be permitted in otherwise, not that I’d let myself go in anyway—“  
  
Your thoughts are interrupted at the sound of Bakura’s foot sinking into the ground, a hollow clicking sound following suit. You snap your ears to attention as you rise from the ground, keeping close to Yugi. A sound, deep and rumbling, sounds as if it’s coming closer and closer to you from the other side of the cave. You wait, in terrified anticipation, and once you discover the source of the sound, you feel like you’re going to be sick.  
  
“R-RUN!” you squeal as everyone takes to their heels and speeds off down a dark corridor of the cave. You fall to the back of the group, but you manage to stay just out of reach of the boulder. You pump your legs so fast, they feel as if they’re going to blow out of their sockets. Your lungs burn, but you keep running. You’re running, and you’re running, and you’re… tripping.  
  
Your voice catches in your throat as Bakura trips in front of you, and you’re not quick enough to avoid him. He lands on the ground, and your foot catches against his ankle, sending you flying and smacking the stone ground hard in front of him. The last thing you hear is Bakura getting crushed with a muffled whimper, and the last thing you feel is a weight against your ankles before your terror makes you black out.


	11. Chapter 11

You feel numb when you come back to. Your cheek is cold from the damp ground it's pressed against. However, a brand new sensation envelops your shoulders as you feel a warm touch against your skin. Your vision finally focuses, and the first thing you hear is Yugi saying,  
  
"Pegasus spared no expense in scaring us half to death." Oh, that's right... you were running from a boulder. And you tripped, falling flat on your face before being crushed by it.  
  
Or, so you thought.  
  
You manage the strength to sit up, and notice that the hands aiding you are Yugi's. You muster your strongest smile, considering your subsiding fear. You look around and notice remnants of brown-colored rubber, and right near the dead-end ahead, you squint at what appears to be a ball made of speakers. It doesn't take you long to piece everything together, agreeing, without a doubt, that this was Pegasus's doing.  
  
~  
  
It was a while before it felt like progress was made in the search for Joey, but once you notice a faint glow at the end of one of the winding hallways, you're certain you're close. Everyone else seems to think so too, because before you know it, everyone is running in the direction of the flickering light.  
  
Once you turn the corner, your eyes are instantly met with a bone-chilling sight: a dueling arena surrounded by lit torches, tombstones, and the broken remains of decayed bodies. You pray to every higher being that they're just props. Up on the arena's lifts, you're relieved by the sight of Joey. But, he's dueling someone. You crane your neck to see that his opponent is a somber-looking boy, maybe a little younger than you. His sunken eyes, ashen flesh, and prominent cheekbones compliment the zombie cards he has in play. A chill crawls up your spine.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi calls out, immediately drawing his attention. The blonde turns to you and your group and flashes a thankful smile.  
  
"Yugi! Guys! You're really here!" he replies, turning around completely.  
  
"What kind of duel arena is this?" Yugi asks, staring just as intently as the rest of you. It looks like all the other arenas up on the surface of the island. You can only assume that this is a specialty field with a very specific field power bonus... one completely out of Joey's favor.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Tristan barks. "Why did you ever agree to duel in a place like this!?"  
  
"Yeah, like I had a choice!" Joey scoffs back. "Those three creeps there ganged up on me and forced me into this crazy duel!" As if on cue, a couple of boys about Tristan and Joey's height appear from the other side of the arena, cracking their knuckles and blocking any kind of way of getting around. You brace yourself and try your best to appear as confident as you can.  
  
"This duel is over," Tristan commands bluntly.  
  
"That's not up to you, chum," the one with red hair retorts, clicking his tongue in a mocking manner.  
  
"I say it is," Tristan replies, clearly heckling the two thugs.  
  
"If you wanna stop it, you gotta get past me," the other boy threatens passively, a smirk plastered on his lips. Tristan happily accepts the challenge and charges head on. You gasp and flinch, unsure of what's to come. In an instant, Tristan is stopped dead in his tracks by something hitting him on the forehead before the brunette punches him square in the gut. Tristan heaves and falls to the ground, his arms cradling the blow.  
  
"Oh no!" you cry, running to your friend's side along with Tea and Yugi. Joey tries to jump off of his platform, but is stopped by a beckoning call.  
  
"Ah-ah-aaah!" a familiar voice sings. "Remember, if you leave the arena, you forfeit the duel and all of your starchips belong to me." You look up to see a pair of sunglasses reflect the dim torchlight. You bite the inside of your cheek as you stare right up at Bandit Keith. You had a feeling Pegasus invited him to compete on the island.  
  
"This match is illegal, anyway!" Tea shouts, earning an encouraging agreement from Bakura. Keith just snickers and pushes up his sunglasses.  
  
"Wrong, Tea," Keith hisses. "When Wheeler threw down his star chips, he formally accepted this duel." You swallow the lump in your throat.  
  
"It's true, unfortunately," you add, turning your gaze towards Joey. "Not to mention that they're using an official Duelist Kingdom arena to battle on... one with technology that notifies Pegasus straight away of a duel. If they wanted to make this hidden, they wouldn't have use it." You slowly hang your head. "Though, it is still foul play, and I'm not surprised Pegasus hasn't stopped it." Hikari offers a gentle warmth to ward away the sour feeling in your chest, and while kind, it doesn't help much.  
  
"Well then, Joey," Tristan grunts, slowly rising to his feet. You offer support where you can. "It looks like you're just going to have to beat these punks! And, if you're in need of some extra motivation, try this!" Suddenly, he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a familiar square, pitching it hard in Joey's direction. Your friend catches it flawlessly and opens it, looking at the picture of his sister. His face softens, but you can see his eyes light up with a burning passion behind a fading, defeated glaze. "Remember, you're dueling for her!"  
  
"So, what's it gonna be, loser?" Keith asks, demanding the attention once again. "You gonna back out of this one and run for the hills?" Joey shakes his head and smiles confidently.  
  
"Not a chance," he replies.  
  
~  
  
Your intuition is indeed correct after learning that this arena has a special field power bonus. It's exclusively for zombie cards and strategies involving regeneration, which put Joey at the biggest disadvantage. But, after what seemed like a perilous, one-sided match, Joey manages to take the provided encouragement to fuel his strength and pulls through, coming out as the victor. As Bandit Keith strides away silently, you all congratulate Joey on his win.  
  
"I guess I just got really lucky," Joey proclaims, blushing slightly. Yugi immediately shakes his head in protest.  
  
"That wasn't luck, Joey. It was the determination to succeed for, not only yourself, but for your sister," Yugi explains, making Joey's face light up.  
  
"Yeah...! You're right, Yugi!" Joey replies, finally letting himself feel good about the earned win. You smile and relish in the happiness, so unbelievably thankful that you're all reunited again.  
  
As you start going back the way you came, you're greeted with the sight of the afternoon sun lighting the tunnel at the end. You follow the rest of the group as you break out into a full sprint. But, the happiness is short lived when the opening to outside suddenly begins to narrow. By the time you reach it, it's completely shut off! Your stomach feels like it's filled with cement as you hear a heinous laugh on the other side.  
  
"Are you serious!?" Joey growls, anger filling him to the brim.  
  
"Less talk and more action! C'mon, push!" Tristan instructs, pushing all of his weight onto it. You nod and lock your knees as you press all you can onto the surface of the boulder. Even with the combined strength of all six of you, it doesn't budge.  
  
"Are we really trapped in here!?" Tea whimpers, giving it one last push before giving up. You give up as well, and watch fruitlessly as the boys give it their all one last time before deciding that it's immovable.  
  
"There has to be a way out of here!" Tristan offers, shaking out the pain in his arms.  
  
"But, these tunnels run everywhere!" Tea replies. "We could be lost down here forever--" Suddenly, a slight glow illuminates your peripheral vision. You turn your head to see Bakura's millennium ring stiffen in his fingers and point to the direction down the tunnel.  
  
"It seems my millennium ring wants us to go this way," Bakura offers, leading the group. The others seem confused, but both you and Yugi know Bakura's ring has been showing signs leading to Pegasus's millennium eye. Bakura promptly explains this as he continues to follow where the needles on his ring lead him.  
  
"So, this should take us to an exit?" Joey asks.  
  
"I would assume so," Bakura nods. But, as you continue further and further into the depths of the tunnels, the stones in the wall suddenly seem to be neatly organized and the rock above your head becomes smooth and even, like a ceiling. You shiver with an anxiousness that raises goose bumps on your skin. You never knew about these tunnels while living here on the island, and it only adds to your doubts towards Pegasus. Has he really been this deceiving and crooked from the beginning? Yugi seems to notice your unease because he gently reaches out and takes your hand in his. You turn to face him and he responds with a warm smile. You can't help but return it. You are definitely someone who trusts in the power of the millennium artifacts, so now is as good a time as any to put that trust to the test and believe that the ring is leading you somewhere safe.  
  
To your delight, Bakura feels the ring start pulling him more adamantly and takes off into a sprint down one of the corridors. You hastily follow, pumping your legs and turning the corners sharply when Bakura would without warning. When you turn the last corner, your eyes are overwhelmed by a sharp light pooling around an open entryway. Being such a vast contrast to the catacomb-like maze, you blink a few times to adjust. When you're comfortable, you're greeted with an immense, barren room, save for the flat arena grid taking up most of the floor. There are also large palettes decorated with giant Chinese characters all over the room.  
  
"What... in the world--" you stammer, unable to complete the thought before bellowing voices fill your ears.  
  
"You have entered..."  
"...Sacred ground..."  
"...Where only duelists..."  
"...Can be found."  
  
The voices alternate between phrases, and rhyme on a short, catchy beat. You look around for the source, but no one else seems to be in the room.  
  
"Well, we ARE duelists," Joey calls, his face painted with a silly expression.  
  
"Before you pass..."  
"...across this chamber..."  
  
Suddenly, a pair of identical shadows appear from the far ends of the room. You watch as they perform incredible acrobatics and quick, nimble movements that seem almost like a dance. You're completely enraptured, though the others seem to find it more cheesy than anything else.  
  
"...You must agree..."  
"...to face the danger!"  
  
As they slow down, you notice that they are indeed twins, and are both clad in a traditional monk garb that are strikingly opposite in color. One is adorned in a warm orange, and the other is a royal green. Their voices seem to be pitched differently, which also helps to differentiate. Other than that, they are completely identical. They land skillfully on their feet with enough muscle control to make you jealous.  
  
"So let the contest..."  
"...now begin!"  
"Notify..."  
"...your next of kin!"  
"You're trapped!"  
"And the doors are all locked!"  
  
They strike a pose that they are confident seems intimidating.  
  
"You face the brothers... Para Dox!"  
  
The room falls into an awkward, thick silence. You suddenly begin to feel the embarrassment that the others were feeling just moments ago.  
  
"Employed by Pegasus as eliminators..."  
"...to take all your starchip indicators!"  
  
You flinch with the brothers' words, a sudden fear realized. Yugi does the same.  
  
"You have to duel these goons, Yugi?" Joey asks, a force in his words making it clear he realizes the disadvantage his friend will be facing. You and your friends all know that these eliminators have been a means to get Yugi off of the island, though the fruits of their twisted ways eliminating others along the way.  
  
"And if, by some crazy fluke, you manage to win..."  
"...Why then, a puzzling new test shall begin."  
  
Suddenly, the attention is drawn to sets of doors placed behind the brothers, decorated with the same characters as the palettes.  
  
"The test? A choice..."  
"...that you must make..."  
"Which of these doors will you take?"  
  
 _"Listen carefully, sweetheart,"_ Hikari warns, grasping your attention briefly. _"This sounds awfully like an elaborate trap."_ You claw into the fabric of your jeans, your nerves buzzing with anticipation.  
  
"One door leads to an endless maze..."  
"Where you will wander all your days!"  
"The other door is the path you need."  
"Choose correctly, and be freed!"  
  
'Sounds simple enough,' you think to yourself. 'The stakes are really high, though...'  
  
"But which door leads out..."  
"...And which leads to woe?"  
"That's for you to guess..."  
"...and for the brothers, Para Dox, to know!"  
  
"So, even if Yugi wins this match, we could be lost in those caves forever?" Tea reiterates, making your stomach turn and knot up.  
  
"One mere duelist would be creamed..."  
"...So you must duel us as a team!"  
  
"A two-on-two match?" Bakura asks, pressing his thumb to his chin. "A tag-team duel, huh."  
  
"I've never heard of a duel like that!" Tristan adds. You nod in agreement. Of course the possibility has always been there, but it never really occurred to you in all your years as a duelist.  
  
"Me neither," Yugi replies, a heavy aura surrounding him. You instantly recognize it, your heart fluttering at what is coming next. "But we don't have much of a choice." Seconds later, the transition flows flawlessly and you turn to gaze at the slightly taller, deeper-toned spirit you've come to adore almost as much as his host. With the powerful lust for victory brightening his eyes, Yugi steps forward.  
  
"Tag team, it is," he replies. "And I'd be honored if Joey dueled by my side." You feel your heart twinge just the slightest bit, but you know this is for the best. Joey hesitates and looks back at you. Yugi does as well, and the blonde juggles between looking at you and him in a silent assurance. You nod at both boys, letting them know that this is a test to strengthen their friendship, which is definitely the most important thing to both Yugi and Joey. Plus, you have been under the impression that dueling the eliminators is prohibited for you, seeing as though you duel with a strategy indistinguishable from their boss's. You hate to toot your own horn, but they'd be at a significant disadvantage. Yugi seems to realize it too, although he knows how badly you've been itching to fill the rest of your dueling gauntlet with star chips. Joey finally catches on and nods proudly.  
  
"Alright, then it's settled!" he cries, taking his place on the dueling platform. Yugi does the same, and the brothers take their spots across the field. "Brothers Paradox, me and Yugi are gonna clean your clocks!"  
  
"Enough of your quips!" Para chuckles.  
"It's time to wager star chips!" Dox finishes, smirking. You watch as both boys wager enough star chips to fill the rest of their empty spaces, and you clasp your hands together, silently wishing them luck before they start.  
  
~  
  
As soon as the duel starts, the brothers immediately gain the upper hand. They have assembled a maze onto the playing field and have trapped Yugi and Joey in a game of complicated chess. If that wasn't enough stress, the brothers have also admitted a clue; one brother will tell the boys nothing but the truth, while the other brother will utter nothing but lies. Of course, they didn't reveal which brother does what, so now the stakes are even higher. You feel like you're about to be sick with the pressure as beads of cold sweat form on the back of your neck. Both brothers claim that their door is the one that leads to freedom, but that only helps in making things more confusing.  
  
'Stay strong, Rei,' you think, gently rubbing your bracelet to calm yourself. 'You have to for them! Now, think... think!'  
  
"Ha!" Joey proclaims, breaking your train of thought. "I think I've got it! I heard a riddle like this once!" Joey begins to tell a story that involves a man at a fork in a road he's traveling on. At the fork, there's a man who claims that he will take him to his town. One side leads to the town of truths and the other side leads to the town of lies. To solve the riddle, you just have to ask the man at the fork in the road to take you to his town. The truth-teller will take you to his own town while the liar will also take you to the town of truth, since that would be lying.  
  
"So, we just gotta find out which brother is the liar!" Joey finishes. "Now, both of you, point to the door you're trying to guard!" Seamlessly, both brothers point to Dox's door, making Joey cheer in delight. "Alright! Looks like Para is the liar and Dox tells the truth!"  
  
While the answer seems pretty straightforward, you can't help but continue to feel a bit restless with how easy the answer was to get. You know Yugi is on the same train of thought by the look in his eyes.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Joey, but I don't think the answer is going to be that simple," Yugi states, affirming your hunch. "In fact, I think we're going down the wrong road, ourselves."  
  
"Yugi's right, Joey," you add. The boys competing turn to face you, and you nod confidently. "Your riddle seems really similar to the one Para and Dox are giving us, but there are differences significant enough to change the entire scenario. If you keep thinking like that, it's going to put you in an even tighter spot. Notice how quickly Para and Dox were to answer your question. Don't you think eliminators under Pegasus wouldn't be so willing to just give the answer away to setting us free?" Joey listens intently to your words, but seems crushed by the look on his face. You feel a pang of guilt in your stomach. "But, you have given us a reference to use when thinking about this riddle! It does help more than you know!"  
  
"She's right," Yugi adds, giving you a swell of confidence and dusting a blush on your cheeks. Joey's face lights back up enough to showcase his confidence once more.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much, Joey," you offer, smiling at them. "Just focus on winning the duel more than the riddle! We can think about it once this is all over!"  
  
~  
  
As Yugi and Joey both duel, you turn the riddle around in your head over and over, but nothing seems to be clicking.  
  
 _"Got anything yet, hun?"_ Hikari asks. You shake your head and sigh into the hand pressed against your lips in thought. You know that Yugi has most of this solved already in his head, and you want to be the one to help guide the final push needed for freedom.  
  
'Joey's riddle can be used...' you think, closing your eyes and evening out your breath. '...but how? Let's see. What are the basics? In Joey's riddle, there is a vagabond talking to a man at the fork in the road.  
'But, wait! If we apply Para AND Dox to this riddle, then there should be two men at the fork, not one! So, if that's the case--' Your thought is interrupted by a sudden change in life points for Yugi, and you cringe, pressing your hand tighter to your lips. You close your eyes again, wanting to focus on the task you've set for yourself. Leaving your faith in their hands, you continue with the riddle breakdown.  
  
'...if that's the case, then what about what Para and Dox have said? One only speaks the truth and the other only speaks in lies. But, in this situation, that doesn't work. If what they're saying is correct...' Your eyes shoot open again, the light bulb going off in your head.  
  
"...They're both lying," you whisper out loud, finally connecting the pieces together. You don't let the others hear you, thankfully, because they need to focus on the duel at hand. However, you find yourself focusing on the duel as well when the field becomes completely swallowed by blinding flashes of light. You shield your gaze, and when it fades, you lower your arm to a sight you've never seen before.  
  
"...It's the Gate Guardian," you tremble, feeling your heart rise into your throat. "I-I've never seen it played before." The twins look deviously proud in their accomplishments, and the next turn it's free to attack, they make it do so with unmatched vigor. However, Yugi has an ace on the field in the form of mirror force, which deflects the move back at Gate Guardian. While it doesn't defeat it, the beam is deflected once more at Para's own monster. You sigh with the biggest relief, knowing that capable hands never relinquished control of the duel.  
  
It takes almost every ounce of the boys, but both Yugi and Joey manage to defeat the ParaDox brothers by turning their own cards against them and playing them at their own game. You cheer until your lungs are sore, and rush down the stairs with the others to stand closer to the winners.  As they fill their gauntlets with the star chips, you can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride for them. However, there is still the final test to be had...  
  
"We still have to pick one of the doors," Joey grumbles, his revel in victory short lived. You turn to Yugi and gently cup your hand around his ear, whispering what you've discovered. He nods in agreement, which doesn't surprise you. He then shares his idea with you, and your eyes light up at the clever strategy.  
  
"I knew you had this from the beginning," you whisper, smiling softly. The spirit returns the gesture, leaning in closer slightly.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without your help," he replies, making your knees quiver and bow slightly. He then turns back to the men, pulling two objects from his pocket and writing on them. He then reveals that they are two coins; one matching Para's door, and the other matching Dox's door. He holds one in his fist, but clenches both, and presents them to the brothers.  
  
"The coin I have in my hand is the one I've chosen," he states, making the others gasp.  
  
"Yugi, you're just going to leave this up to chance?" Tea asks, completely shocked.  
  
"There's no other way," you reply, turning to her. "Both brothers have been lying from the beginning."  
  
"They have?" Joey asks, dumbfounded. You nod and reassure your friends with a soft expression.  
  
"We just have to trust in Yugi that this is going to work," you hum, feeling the confidence from the others practically radiate on command. It's incredible.  
  
After painful anticipation, the spirit reveals that the door he chose was Para's door. After a sickening silence, the brothers begin to laugh. The others look completely devastated, but you hold steadfast, knowing it's not over yet.  
  
"I say..."  
"...you choose wrong! It was my doorway!"  
  
"So, Dox's door was the right one?" Tea whimpers, but Yugi continues to smirk proudly.  
  
"Not quite," he replies simply, abruptly stopping the brothers' laughing fit.  
  
"Oh, yes it was!" Para defends, but Yugi opens his other hand to reveal a coin with Dox's door symbol written on it. He flips the coin he revealed first to show that both sides were written on.  
  
"You can switch the way out between the two doors, can't you?" Yugi asks, making the twins cringe and grunt. Joey begins to fume.  
  
"CHEATERS! That's not fair at all!" he barks, balling his hands into fists instinctively.  
  
"It's alright, Joey," Yugi sighs soothingly. "We've cracked the code, so there's no need to be angry." He turns his attention to the two gritting their teeth. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a score to settle with your boss!"  
  
~  
  
You're the second to last to emerge into the crisp summer air awaiting you outside the labyrinth, and you have never been more thankful for the sunshine than at this very moment. You inhale deeply, spreading your arms slightly to soak in the warmth.  
  
"Look, there's Pegasus's castle!" Tea exclaims, pointing up a winding staircase to the mansion perched at the top. Your gaze falls on it with determination of your plans to come.  
  
Suddenly, you feel a presence at your right side, and something grips your wrist--your dueling gauntlet--at lightening speed. You gasp and swivel your neck to see what has a hold of you. But, as soon as you do, it lets go of you and flees into the woods, only a partial silhouette visible before completely disappearing. The others hear you and look over to you.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Yugi asks, walking to your side quickly. You feel lingering fingerprints on your wrist as you look down, expecting to see all of your star chips missing. But, to your surprise, your gauntlet appears completed. All ten star chip spaces are filled, and you rotate your wrist to be sure.  
  
"Wha--" you're at a loss for words, but in the silence, you connect the dots, and it makes you angry... very angry. You clench your fist and turn back towards Yugi before looking up at the castle.  
  
"Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Your stride becomes more and more confident with each step you take as you and your friends climb higher and higher to the castle. In all honesty, you want nothing more than to peel off your dueling gauntlet and refuse to take the handout. But, since Pegasus seems so persistent with them, you'll use it to your advantage this one time.  
  
You take in the comforting sounds of Joey's confident banter until you're one flight away from the top of the castle. There, in front of the doors, stands a figure that makes you stiffen and freeze in place.  
  
"...Kaiba," Yugi gasps, locking his gaze with the brunette above him. You shift your weight as best you can towards Yugi, who moves his arm gently and invites you in closer to him. You don't huge him, but his aura gives you some familiar comfort. Of course, Hikari is right there in the back of your mind, acting as your shoulder to lean on emotionally. You know this feeling won't last, since you've faced Kaiba head-on already with your words. You just let your heart runs its course before your head takes over.  
  
"I can't let you pass, Yugi," Kaiba commands. Yugi grunts and takes a step forward.  
  
"I've won ten star chips!" he replies. "So stand aside!" Both boys seem to be acting curt and irritated, and rightfully so on Yugi's part.  
  
"You may have won ten star chips to qualify for the tournament's finals, Yugi," Kaiba explains, crossing his arms. "But, I can't allow you to face Pegasus. He's mine." He leans forward slightly to accentuate his next point. "You and I are going to have one final duel, and you will lose. The winds of change are finally blowing, Yugi Mutou... time to duel."  
  
"I'm not dueling you, Kaiba," Yugi growls. "I don't have to. Step. Aside."  
  
"What, you suddenly don't have the courage to face me? Is the heart of the cards not enough? Or is it that you don't have what it takes to beat me a second time without your precious Exodia?" Kaiba smirks as venom practically drips from his lips. "That's it, isn't it? You're a _coward_." You flinch and feel the nerves taking a backseat, your heart in it now for Yugi's sake.  
  
"How dare you, Kaiba--" you hiss.  
  
"The only person who has ever beaten me at Duel Monsters is Yugi," Kaiba reiterates, making you stop. "You and your ridiculous belief that you believe in your monsters. I didn't know what that meant, until Pegasus gave me a reason to put my heart into my cards." You watch as Kaiba pulls out a locket hidden away under his collar and snaps it open. You can only assume that in it is a picture of Mokuba, since he has one too. "For the first time, Yugi, I feel like I can duel with heat and passion in my heart."  
  
"...I can feel it," Yugi admits, staring at Kaiba with a renewed sense of respect. You don't want to admit it, but you can feel it too. Now that Kaiba has admitted he has someone to fight for, it makes things much more important on both ends, rather than just being one-sided.  
  
"You don't have to duel him, Yugi!" Bakura assures. "You've already won your ten star chips!"  
  
"I've changed," Kaiba states, his words a lot gentler now than they ever have been. "I deserve a rematch. Give me a chance to play you now, Yugi... let me play you for the right reasons." Your so taken by Kaiba's words, you don't notice the change happening next to you. But, when you do, you realize Yugi's spirit has shifted, making it official that this rematch will happen. You still believe Yugi doesn't have to give Kaiba anything, let alone what he wants, but you both know that this is for more than just a rematch. Family is on the line for almost everyone involved now. Not only family, but the only family the competitors have left to cherish...  
  
You gently hug Yugi's arm, grasping his attention briefly to take in your silent gesture. He gently pats your side before you let him go, and you watch as he climbs the final flight of stairs up to be level with Kaiba. You and the others follow suit.  
  
~  
  
Little did you know that the venue for the duel would be at the very top of the castle. When you arrive at the top, you're overcome with slight vertigo and do your best to keep your eyes locked on the brick beneath you until it goes away. Joey notices and places a gentle hand on your back. You smile gratefully, but keep your gaze locked to the ground. It's not until the duelists start summoning monsters that you turn your attention to them.  
  
When Kaiba makes the first move, you find yourself in complete awe again at the technology he's developed. The monsters seem so real, so lifelike. You briefly wonder what your toons would look like on a hologram this realistic, but you save the thought for another time.  
  
When both competitors summon their first monster, holograms of four cards surround their side of the field, the bottom sides visible only to the player they're facing. It's then that you realize that this is a duel that will make or break both Kaiba and Yugi. You just hope the latter comes out the victor.  
  
Unfortunately, it looks bleak as Kaiba infects Yugi's card with a virus, keeping only his weak monsters alive. To top it off, he finally manages to summon a Blue Eyes before polymerizing it with his other two to form one of the strongest monsters you've ever seen. His life points are hanging on by a thread while Kaiba's are low, but stable. You clench your hands into fists as you cheer Yugi on with all of your might. But, when he has the gall to summon a monster like Kuriboh in his time of peril, you feel even more broken up than you did before. That is, until you conceive a strategy Yugi could potentially use.  
  
As if he was reading your mind, Yugi plays the magic card "Multiply", which suddenly spawns hundreds of clones of his small Kuriboh. No matter how many blasts Kaiba forces out of his Ultimate Dragon, it will never be enough to completely wipe out Yugi's Kuribohs, which continue to multiply despite the assaults. Once Yugi's defense is secure, he uses his next turn to take on the offensive and fuse his Mammoth Graveyard with Kaiba's Blue Eyes, thanks to Yugi's "Living Arrow" card. Inevitably rotting Kaiba's dragon from the inside out, you watch as the brunette snaps defeat from the jaws of victory.  
  
As Yugi nears his win, Kaiba falls deathly silent. You look over to him, trying to see a possible sliver of what Kaiba used to be in this suddenly vacant shell. You soon sense it again when Kaiba claims he has one more strategy that he can use to defeat Yugi. You watch, confused. But, confusion turns to blatant horror as Kaiba steps back to the edge of the castle wall, steps up onto it, and silently threatens to send himself over.  
  
"I'm going to force your hand, Yugi," Kaiba growls, gritting his teeth.  
  
"KAIBA!" Yugi calls, not taking the threat lightly.  
  
"If you attack my Blue Eyes, the shockwaves might send me over the edge here," Kaiba explains, a sick smile plastered on his twisted face. The color drains from your face as you feel an innate sense of panic set in at Kaiba's words. No matter your feelings towards him, no one's life is worth winning a duel over.  
  
"Don't you tempt me," Yugi bellows back, making you snap to attention. The words sit in the back of your head, drilling a hole that hurts more than words can describe. What has gotten into the spirit? He's never acted like this before!  
  
"Come on, just get down from there!" Tea cries. "It's dangerous!"  
  
"Don't push me too far, Kaiba!" Yugi warns, grasping the duel disc in his hand. "I must get into the castle to rescue my grandfather."  
  
"And I must get in to rescue Mokuba," Kaiba replies bluntly, making his intentions painfully clear. To think Kaiba would go to these extremes...  
  
You turn your attention back to Yugi, who seems to be struggling. You can only guess that Yugi's spirit inside the puzzle is calling to the spirit dueling, trying to negotiate a means other than the ones presented. You close your eyes tight as you feel tears well up behind your eyelids. This can't be real!  
  
"I've never backed down from a risk, Kaiba!" Yugi booms, summoning his Celtic Guardian to attack Kaiba. Your worst fear becomes the reality, and your eyes open, glossy with horror. You find the strength within you to follow instinct and run right into the middle of the battle. Your millennium bracelet immediately vibrates and constricts around your wrist in Hikari's vain attempt at stopping you. Reaching out to Yugi, you feel yourself crying.  
  
"You can't do this--YUGI!" you gasp, shoving every ounce of your strength to your legs in hopes of being faster than the Celtic Guardian. "YOU HAVE TO CALL OFF THE ATTACK, PLEASE!" You lock eyes with him, and he reels back slightly. "TH-THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU! PLEASE, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" It's hard to catch, but you see familiar amethyst eyes fill with Yugi's soul almost instantaneously. He falls to his knees as he cries out a strangled,  
  
" **STOOOP!** "  
  
~  
  
You're immediately on your knees at his side, wiping away your tears as you console Yugi through his. The others have ran over to make sure no one was hurt, and Kaiba silently steps off the ledge, being the victor of the duel right at the end after all.  
  
"I almost couldn't stop it..." Yugi hiccups. "This... this other presence inside of me..." Your heart takes a blow with those words, wanting so desperately for this all to be a dream.  
  
"Other presence?" Joey asks. "What do you mean, Yuug?"  
  
"Like me and Rei, Yugi has an ancient spirit residing within his millennium item. This spirit can reach out and communicate with us, and even control us if we relinquish enough control."  
  
"This was... too close," Yugi grunts through his rush of tears. "I... I can't duel. Ever again." You gasp as time seems to stop. This can't be happening! You won't let it!  
  
"I guess he really was too weak to go through with it," a voice states from the other side of the roof. You turn your head to see Kaiba, packing away his duel discs. "If Yugi did what he had to do, he would be going into the castle, not me--"  
  
"He SPARED your life!" you cry, pulling from your reservoir of strength once more. You rise to your feet, letting fresh tears fall but not wavering in Kaiba's presence. The millionaire doesn't miss a beat in reply,  
  
"He lost the game." You're infuriated now.  
  
"The _game_? This is all still a _**game**_ to you!?" your voice cracks but you compensate by getting louder. "He saved your life because he still has compassion in that heart of his! He gave up saving his grandpa for _you_." You step closer to Kaiba, craning your neck up more. "At least Yugi still has friends to turn to, who love him so much and care for him, after losing one lousy game. What do you have, Kaiba? **Tell me...** " You see that you've finally pinched a nerve, but when he snatches up the rest of the star chips, he looks you in the eye and says,  
  
"I have all. That. I. Need." With that, he storms off down the path that leads off the roof, though it's not quite the victory march he had anticipated. You waver and turn to see Yugi still on his hand and knees, defeated on the ground. Tears fall from his cheeks and onto the ground, and you can't help but feel yourself welling up yet again, seeing him like this.  
  
~  
  
The sun begins to set in the sky as you all finally manage to make it down off the roof. You glue yourself to Yugi's side, relieved that the tears are gone, but find that a new, inconsolable pain has replaced them in his eyes. You try to coax something out of him, anything, but he seems to deep in thought. You're not sure if he's trying to rationalize what has happened or is beating himslef up over it... probably both.  
  
Suddenly, Joey kneels down on Yugi's opposite side, and you lock your gaze with his briefly. He smiles and snaps five star chips from his gauntlet, offering them to Yugi. You gasp, as does the rest of the group.  
  
"Here, Yugi, take these. You deserve them, and I couldn't have even gotten these without your help. So, please... _please_ , take them!"  
  
"But Joey," Tristan calls. "What about your sister?"  
  
"Serenity needs my help, sure," Joey replies. "But Gramps needs us right now more than anyone! We gotta get Yugi into the castle and compete in the tournament!" You watch as Joey offers the chips, but Yugi doesn't even flinch. You decide to try, and hold your gauntlet up to show him your stars before snapping them out and holding them out to Yugi.  
  
"Take mine, then," you add softly, smiling with the sincerity Joey offered. "I didn't even have all my chips when we got here. I got a handout, so I am the last person to deserve them." You lean in to look in Yugi's eyes. He actually turns to look at you, and even looks down at the chips, but still doesn't take them. As you're overcome with an indescribable sadness, you hear the words resonate in your head.  
  
"I can never duel again," he said. You feel heavy. Joey growls and takes Yugi by the collar, effectively snatching him from the ground. You gasp and fall on your behind, watching as Joey thrashes Yugi around.  
  
"C'mon, snap out of it!" Joey barks. "You're really starting to scare me, man!" You stand and try your best to separate the two, as does Tristan. "I'm trying to help you out here, so pull yourself together--"  
  
"Heh, if this is how you treat your friends," a soothing voice cooes. "I can't wait to see how you treat your enemies." You all look over to see Mai at the top of the castle's staircase. You gasp and feel an unusual comfort, seeing her.  
  
"Mai!" Tea calls. She looks at Joey's gauntlet.  
  
"Wait, if you guys have enough star chips to get into the castle," Mai asks. "Then what are you still doing out here?"  
  
"It's... it's Yugi," you whimper, grabbing your arm and looking over at your love's broken expression. "He lost a duel to Kaiba and doesn't have enough to get in. Joey and I have both offered our chips up, but, even his will to duel is--"  
  
"So the little guy finally lost one, huh?" Mai asks, no malice intended in her words. "Lucky for you guys, I came by." You look back over to her, puzzled by her suggestion. She steps up to Yugi, and places her hands on her hips.  
  
"Listen up, you guys! And especially you, Yugi!" she announces, exhaling through her nose. "You got beat. So what? That doesn't mean this is the end! Trust me, when I finally lost, I thought my whole world would come crashing down." She takes one of her closed hands and holds it out to Yugi. "But, you came to my rescue and saved my star chips. And now, I'm returning the favor." She opens her hand to reveal five star chips resting gently in her palm. You gasp and look up at her, blown away by her kindness.  
  
"But, Mai!" Tea blurts. "You can't give up your star chips for--"  
  
"Oh please," Mai replies with a roll of her eyes. "I'm being kind, not stupid." As she speaks, she shows off her gauntlet with all ten star chips locked in place. Her smirk melts into a sincere smile. "I promised Yugi I'd get him the chips he won back for me, and I'm a woman of my word!" She pushes them closer to him. "Go on... take them! You really did save my butt back there, and you deserve these!" But, when she's greeted with a familiar, heavy silence, Mai grows frustrated.  
  
"Fine! Then I'll just keep them, then. You and your friends can go and wipe your noses all the way back to the nursery!" she snaps, closing her fist hard. "Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, so you need to grow up!"  
  
"Mai, back off!" Tea retorts. "It's not his fault! You don't understand--"  
  
"Oh, I understand," Mai corrects Tea, her eyes locked firmly on Yugi. "Our little duelist here is just too chicken to stand up and face me. C'mon, little one, duel me for these." Again, a heavy silence is her only response. But, before she can blow up, an unsuspecting voice speaks up,  
  
"I'll duel you for them," Tea replies, stepping up with a confidence to trump gods. Mai chuckles and turns to the smaller girl. "That's right. I'll duel you right here, right now, for those star chips. Yugi needs them, and I'm willing to give it my all to get them for him."  
  
"Hun, that's really sweet," Mai replies. "But, sweet doesn't win duels. Are you sure you're up to challenging a veteran duelist like me?" Tea nods without hesitation. Mai sighs. "Alright then, let's do this!"  
  
~  
  
Once the group finds an arena close to the castle, Mai and Tea both raise themselves up on their respective platforms. You hold Yugi close as he continues to stare off blankly into space. You know that this definitely will wake him up again.  
  
Once the duel is underway, you notice Tea making honest, yet amateur mistakes. You cheer her on alongside Joey, Tristan, and Bakura, and do so with the strength you would if Joey or Yugi were up there on that platform. She means so well, fighting for Yugi up there, and with the heart she's putting into the cards, it's no surprise that her empowered speeches make Mai listen to every word.  It doesn't take long for Tea to get the hang of things, despite still being inexperienced. Through it all, the light in Yugi's eyes returns little by little, the desire to be there for one of his best friends fighting the darkness swallowing him. You are filled with a warmth unlike any other to see Yugi returning to his old self again. You knew it was in there, it just took a little bit of a pull to get it back out.  
  
However, right as Mai is about to make another move, one that you feel could win it for her, she sets her hand down on the field and surrendering the match. You see Yugi react in the same way you do; complete and utter shock. While Tea celebrates with the others, you can't help but smile at Mai's second act of kindness. Yugi seems thankful for it too, because the light in his eyes is finally back. You think about having a talk with him later, maybe to help clear his head, but for now, you just enjoy the happiness overflowing from your friends.  
  
As Mai hands over the star chips and makes her way to the castle, you watch as Yugi asks her a question,  
  
"The last card you were going to play, wasn't it--"  
  
"A throw away card," Mai cuts Yugi off, looking over her shoulder and giving him a gentle reassurance. "Nothing that Tea wouldn't have been able to beat anyway. Some cards just aren't worth playing, right Yugi?" And, with that, she walks off. You take a moment to admire the strength in her words and how that response was definitely the best. Once she's out of sight, Tea holds out her hands to Yugi, offering him the star chips to complete his gauntlet.  
  
"Thank you so much," he sighs, the look in his eyes saying much more than "thank you" could ever mean.  
  
"Sure thing," Tea replies modestly.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Joey asks, and you nod enthusiastically. As you start walking towards the castle with the others, you see Mai waving from halfway up the stairs, which encourages all of you to break out into a fully energized run, ready to take on the next challenge.  
  
~  
  
Once you're at the entrance to the castle, you see Kemo's look of absolute shock and disbelief across his face.  
  
"Oh no," he barks. "There's no way all you brats won ten star chips each--" He is promptly cut short when both Joey and Mai show off their gloves with the biggest, most confident grins they can muster. Yugi shows his off too, but a bit more modestly. You show yours off last, knowing that Kemo is aware of your full gauntlet. You can't help but keep your gaze tied to his for a few long, lingering moments. Despite the sunglasses, you can feel the weight of his silent words hang heavy in your stomach.  
  
"Pegasus has been waiting patiently for you," he directs his words right at you, not caring about your company.  
  
"If you see him before I do," you begin, feeling your voice waiver. You let it. "Tell him that I don't appreciate handouts." The silence between your friends is deafening.  
  
"...You've grown up quite a bit, I see," Kemo adds, seemingly ignoring what you had said. You flinch at his statement before feeling Yugi stand closer to you. You turn to him and he provides a look of unease, unsure of what's happening but knows you're hurting. Your smile is broken, proving only that he's right in his intuition. You make your way inside once ten star chips are slipped into the lock mechanism, an atmosphere all too familiar flooding your senses again.  
  
You all book it to the upstairs floor, finding yourself leading the way unintentionally. Once you make it to the top of the stairs and down one of the corridors, you're met with the sight of a certain Bandit Keith. You wince and back off into the middle of the group, letting Joey and Tristan take the forefront. Keith notices all of you and turns his head, flashing a slimy smile.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the peanut gallery," Keith chuckles, making your nose crinkle up slightly. Joey growls and tries to pick a fight with him, but when he's unsuccessful, Keith insists that you all watch the main attraction. You all find a place against the railing and look down. You see Kaiba standing on one of the moving platforms, waiting for his competitor.  
  
"Kaiba..." Yugi whispers, worried. Your attention is drawn away not a moment later by a voice you know all too well.  
  
"Welcome, finalists, to the Duelist Kingdom finals. I'm Croquet, the chief tournament liaison." You turn your head to see a tuft of teal hair walking down the hall. You'd know that anywhere. Croquet comes into view and holds his arms in a gesturing manner towards the scene below. "Pegasus is so taken by the skills of the finalist, that he'd like to welcome you all with some entertainment. An exhibition match held by Mr. Pegasus himself. This match should give you a taste to see exactly what is in store for all of you." You tear your sight away from Pegasus's right-hand man back down to the action below. You notice Kaiba look up and see all of you, to which Yugi turns and greets him first.  
  
"Yugi, how did you--" he begins.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kaiba," Yugi says, slightly heavy with this words. "I'm here now, and that's all that matters." Suddenly, you hear a set of footsteps coming up from across where Kaiba stands, and you turn your attention to the large archway. Sure enough, clad in his usual red suit, Maximillion Pegasus makes his way out into the open. You grip the railing hard enough to turn your knuckles white. He spares a passing glance up into the gallery before Kaiba draws his attention again.  
  
"Where's my little brother?" Kaiba blurts, a sense of panic in his voice. Pegasus humors him with a chuckle and claps his hands gently, beckoning to his hired help.  
  
"Don't take it as anything personal, Kaiba boy," Pegasus sneers, touching the deck that sits gently on a padded platter held high next to him. "In fact, you can have your brother back! I have no problem with that! Just beat me in a duel, like you promised, and I'll return little Mokuba to you without hesitation." The gleam in his millennium eye can be seen from where you're standing, and you feel like your stomach is going to lurch. "I mean, one more little victory shouldn't be hard for you, Kaiba!" Kaiba scoffs and throws Pegasus one of his dueling discs.  
  
"Fine, but we'll duel using _my_ technology!" Kaiba growls, watching as Pegasus toys with the disc like a child would. He simply giggles and looks Kaiba straight in the eye.  
  
"Okay, well if we use your technology, I can have my own stipulation," Pegasus states, clapping his hands once again as a command. A few seconds later, the sight before you feels like a blow to the gut. Standing in the doorway is Kaiba's little brother, chained and but a hollow cast of what he once was. "You'll play your little brother for his own freedom back! It won't change the duel much, of course, since I will be providing the commands--"  
  
"No... enough of this," Kaiba grunts, sounding hurt. Pegasus feigns an over dramatic expression and presses the back of his hand to his forehead. "We'll play your way." The expression melts into a sickeningly sweet smile. Your blood runs cold from the sight of it.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way, Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus cheers, clapping one last time to command the guard to take Mokuba away. Kaiba stares at him with a longing pain. You can tell he just wants to reach out and touch him, but he knows full well that he can't. You can't help but feel hurt too.  
  
~  
  
Once the preparations are set, you watch Pegasus's dueling arena lower from the ceiling, much to the others' awe. You are familiar with the mechanism, so it's nothing new to you. It only serves as a host for pleasant memories of having afternoon duels with Pegasus when you were little. Too bad you can't find it in yourself to enjoy those memories anymore, though it pains you otherwise.  
  
"Let's get this game started!" Pegasus calls, his excitement laced in his voice. They start the match as the holographic sensors unfold and await a command.  
  
The duel commences, and Yugi tries to talk some sense into Kaiba before he draws his hand. Of course, Kaiba fights back with thick-headed words and persistence, though you commend Yugi for even trying.  
  
A few turns in, and Kaiba already has the upper hand. You hear Joey and Mai whispering about Pegasus being weaker than he was made out to be, but you know better. You know this act, and it's a ploy to get duelists to fall into a false sense of security. It doesn't work on Kaiba, since he's always on his toes, so now it only acts as a means to mock the brunette. Then, Pegasus draws a specific card that you know immediately as he does.  
  
"Tell me, Kaiba, do you like cartoons?" Pegasus asks innocently, though it makes Kaiba reel back in disbelief at such a lighthearted question.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kaiba hisses, angry at how serious this duel should be, but isn't.  
  
"I gotta say, my favorite is definitely Funny Bunny!" the older man sighs, recalling fondly on memories of the cartoon rabbit and his wacky antics.  
  
"What is with this act!?" Kaiba shouts, slamming his hands down in anger. "Do NOT take me for a fool, Pegasus!" Pegasus only smirks and clicks his tongue.  
  
"Oh, I would neeever do such a thing, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus sings. "In fact, this was all to introduce you to my trump card!"  
  
"Your trump card is a toon?" Kaiba asks, completely dumbfounded. You dig your nails into the wooden banister as Pegasus lays down the card.  
  
"Not just any toon, Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus adds. "An entire toon WORLD!" Once he lays it down, a flurry of holographic sparkles and lights dance around what appears to be a book. You feel a lump forming in your throat as you do your best to keep it down. Some of the others know Toon World from past excursions with you, but most of the people in the room are completely taken back by the card.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as Pegasus plays it, he takes the duel by storm. He showcases the ins and outs of Toon World, taking even Yugi by surprise at some of the abilities it has, including taking monsters and making them toons. Kaiba loses the match in a vain attempt at freeing his brother, and you watch, in horror, at what Pegasus does next.  
  
With the power of his millennium eye, Pegasus pulls Kaiba's soul from his body and seals it away into the blank card in his hand. Your bracelet erupts in a frenzy of uneasy tremors, and you gently place your hand on it, trying to keep both you and Hikari calm through it.  
  
"I can't believe this..." you whisper, shaking with the weight of the situation. Yugi can only nod and do his best to keep his cool. You all know there's not much that can be done about it at this point, which only makes you feel worse.  
  
You watch as Pegasus tucks the card away and commands for someone to come take Kaiba's soulless body away. When he does, he takes a sideways glance up at you and your friends. It feels like a dagger tearing right through your helpless flesh. You hold back tears.  
  
"Are you okay, Rei?" Yugi asks, which he knows is a loaded question, though the sentiment is appreciated. You turn to him and don't answer right away, looking into his eyes before falling limp in his arms, feeling too weak to stand. He embraces you with all of his might, holding you as close as he possibly can.  
  
"I..." you begin, your voice barely above a whisper. "...I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

As Yugi holds you close, you try your best to focus solely on the heat he's providing rather than the stress overwhelming you physically. You do your best to even out your breath, calming down. Before Pegasus has a chance to leave the arena, Yugi speaks up,  
  
"How _dare_ you, Pegasus!" he growls, keeping his arms locked tight around you. You manage to turn your head in Pegasus's direction, resting it gently on Yugi's shoulder so you can hear his voice vibrate through his very core. "To toy with our friends... our families! You are cowardly, acting this way!" Pegasus only chuckles to himself. Infuriated, you feel the heavy, shifting aura surround you as Yugi is replaced with the spirit of his puzzle. His arms still hold you protectively, making your cheeks redden.  
  
"Pegasus!" Yugi bellows, his voice much more serious. "It won't be long now until I finally put an end to your games." The millionaire finally finds it in himself to humor a reply.  
  
"Yugi boy," Pegasus hums. "Don't forget you still have to make it through the remaining rounds of this tournament to even win the privilege of challenging me!" Your body tenses at the word "privilege", disgusted with how highly Pegasus thinks of himself. Yugi scoffs and only tightens his stare down at his future challenge.  
  
"Rest assured, I'll be at the finals," Yugi replies, poised in his speech. "But the true privilege will be defeating you and undoing all the evil acts you've committed against my friends." To accentuate the point, he tightens the arm around your back so you press even closer to him. His words mean more to you in this very moment than they have in a long time, and with them, you feel the strength returning to your muscles.  
  
"I look forward to your finest efforts, Yugi-boy!" Pegasus announces, taking one final stab at him indirectly. "And wonderful performances from all our finalists!" He turns to scan across the entire group, lingering his gaze on you for a long, unsettling moment. "You truly are the best of the best." The words flutter gently from his tongue, tickling your insides and making you feel sick again. Pegasus finally takes his leave, and you take a second to compose yourself before you gently step away from the spirit, looking directly up at him. He shares the moment with you, knowing that there are lots of things you want to ask, but must save them for later. You both nod and look to your friends, who share powerful, confident gazes with each other to encourage those who may feel scared.  
  
'I really am the luckiest girl in the world,' you think, feeling Hikari agree with you full-heartedly.  
  
~  
  
Before you know it, it's around dinner time, and you all are lead to one of the dining rooms nestled deep within the castle's corridors. You don't recall ever eating in this particular dining room, since Pegasus has one he favors. But, you do remember playing in every room of the house, including this one. When you arrive, the table is set for eight people comfortably, and you take a seat between Yugi and Mai. Joey and Tristan end up across from you directly, though they seem to be a mile away with how large the table is.  
  
It only takes mere minutes for the maids and chefs to place platter after platter onto the table, the contents hidden under elegant, expensive chafing dishes. Once the table is full, they lift the lids to reveal warm, elegant dishes fresh from the kitchen. Soups are placed in front of each person at the table, but you notice something. Yours looks different than the others. Leaning in, you slowly inhale the scent, and when you do, you feel your heart about to burst. The maids had placed a hearty bowl of pot roast on your plate... a dish you used to share with your father on special occasions. You take one sip and, with those precious memories flooding back, feel tears sting your eyes. You push it away immediately afterwards, grabbing your napkin to hide your face.  
  
'I can't believe he keeps doing this to me...' you think, your inner monologue cracking and caving as if you were using your real voice. Yugi looks over at you, bothered by your sudden reaction.  
  
"Rei...?" he calls, making you jump. You turn to him, the tears leaving a pathetic shine in your eyes. Yugi tries to say something, but you stop him, knowing too many words would only make you feel worse.  
  
"I'm just... n-not hungry," you lie. That's all you give him before returning to your original position.  
  
 _"Rei, sweetheart, you need to eat something,"_ Hikari whispers to you, her mother hen instincts on full-throttle. Were she to have an actual body, you know she would be practically shoving food into your mouth to help keep your strength up. You are hungry, but the adrenaline and the sickening knot still ravelled in your stomach is enough to keep you going. The rest of your friends eat their fill (and, in Joey and Tristan's case, their fill and then some).  
  
Croquet steps up to the head of the dining room table and crosses his arms behind his back.  
  
"On behalf of Mr. Maximillion Pegasus, I'd like to congratulate the five finalists, and welcome them to this final phase of the duelist kingdom competition. I trust you all have your playoff entry cards?" At the request, you reach into the case clipped to your belt, and fan through the cards inside to pull out the remaining two you didn't redeem yet for the tournament; "Glory of the King's Hand" and "Glory of the King's Opposite Hand". However, you recall that Joey doesn't have either one, as he was brought into the tournament by Yugi's kindness rather than official means. Looking up at him, you see the realization has hit him too, the blonde grinding his teeth in a mild panic. You bite your lip and try to think of a solution for him.  
  
"To make tomorrow's tournament interesting, you host has added a special ingredient to your soup," Croquet continues, pulling you from your thought. Instinctively, you turn towards the bowl of soup in front of you, and feel your hair stand on end when you see a millennium eye rise to the surface. Everyone around you looks just as disgusted and turns to Croquet, wanting an explanation.  
  
"HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA--"  
  
"Open up your eye to see what's inside, if you will," Croquet provides, motioning towards the objects. You reach in and pluck it from the bowl, twisting it open like a capsule prize. inside is a rolled up piece of paper.  
  
"You each have been assigned a letter, which is written on the paper inside," Croquet explains. You pull open the paper to see the letter "E" written in bold font. "These letters will be used to determine the match-ups of tomorrow's tournament." Suddenly, a projector drops down from the ceiling and illuminates with the picture of a tournament bracket. Highlighted in the brackets, it reveals that "A" will go against "B", and "C" will go against "D". However, you notice the letter "E" sitting at the bottom with no bracket connecting it to another letter.  
  
"...Wait a second," Mai is the first to object, pointing up at the screen. "Why is there an extra letter floating around? Whose "E"?"  
  
"I am," you reply softly, making everyone turn their attention towards you. You shrivel up in your seat, holding your piece of paper tightly. Joey turns back to Croquet.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! Rei is a competitor, just like the rest of us! Why isn't she--"  
  
"Miss Rei is a special case," Croquet replies. You look up at him like a kicked puppy, though you don't mean to. "Seeing as there is an odd number of finalists, one duelist was chosen at random to not have to compete until the finals." You feel a sudden heaviness sitting deep in your chest. "Once a winner has reached the top of the bracket, Miss Rei will be the final competitor the winner must face in order to go against Pegasus--"  
  
"ENOUGH!" you cry, your voice painfully loud. You stand up at your seat, slamming your hands on the table. Your friends flinch and look shocked at your sudden outburst, despite their frequent appearances. You let your tears fall from earlier as fresh ones take their place. "I'm so sick and tired of these handouts Pegasus is trying to give me." If you didn't already peak the interest of those outside your friend group, you certainly have no. Bandit Keith seems to look at you with a deep, puzzled look, while Mai's eyes are still wide and full of confusion. "He tried to offer me a room on the boat to get here, even though I didn't earn it. He sent a henchman to fill the empty star chip spaces on my glove, even though I didn't earn those either. And now, he's putting me on a pedestal and forcing me to compete as an automatic finalist? I have yet to prove my worth here on this island, and I won't stand for this any longer."  
  
"Rei..." Yugi breathes softly, catching your attention briefly before turning it back to Croquet.  
  
"I demand a preliminary match like the rest of the competitors," you state. Croquet seems to worry his jaw a bit before answering,  
  
"Miss Rei, unfortunately that cannot be arranged--"  
  
"Me being here was arranged," you reply bluntly, stopping Croquet cold. "The minute I received that package with my dueling glove and entry cards, every decision was arranged so that I would be here, whether or not I earned it." Your body is wracked with tremors, but you soldier on as best you can. "I want to earn my place in this competition. I haven't up until this point, and it's the least I deserve after all of this." Croquet answers by pulling out his phone, opening it and placing it to his ear. You know it's only a charade put on for the others. Like you said, Pegasus can hear every word through his hidden eyes and ears placed in every nook and cranny of the castle.  
  
Croquet pulls the phone away after a short conversation, and turns to you,  
  
"...I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do at this point," Croquet apologizes. You grind your teeth together and wipe your bleary eyes on the back of your arm.  
  
"Then I forfeit the competition," you announce, erupting a chorus of gasps from the table. Croquet grunts and looks as if he's about to protest. You don't let him. "I don't deserve to be here. This was set-up so that I could have it easy. Pegasus is making a fool out of me, and he thinks he can get away with it because of the past. I won't stand for this." You pull your glove off and throw it to Croquet's feet. "I'm not competing, and that's final." Croquet composes himself and nods, clearing his throat to try and ease the tension. You turn to the rest of the table, specifically to Yugi, and bow your head respectfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, excuse me..." And, with that, you turn on your heels and walk out of the dining room.  
  
~  
  
A couple of hours pass, and you find yourself finally calm enough to think clearly. It took a lot out of you, acting like that. It has the last few times. But, after time to yourself, and a heart-felt conversation with the spirit of your millennium item, you feel much better. You find yourself walking towards the hallways where the rooms for the competitors are. Once you turn down the corridor, you see your friends dispersing into the empty rooms. But, one in particular notices you're there.  
  
"Rei!" Yugi calls, his voice filling you with fresh butterflies. He jogs over to you and holds you close, and you immediately return the affection. Snuggling into the nape of his neck, you take in his subtle scent greedily. It feels like forever since you've seen him, despite it only being just hours. "Are you feeling better? I figured you would need some alone time to clear your head." You nod and smile.  
  
"I am feeling much better," you reply, trying your best not to show too much public affection. By the looks of things, he seems to be restraining himself too.  
  
"Would you be up for talking?" Yugi asks, taking your hand in his. "I'd like to clear a... few things up." With his pause, he looks down at his puzzle, while you take a moment to look down at your bracelet. You both silently agree that it's either now or never. The serious moment crumbles when you hear a couple of light-hearted giggles and snickers in the background. You look up and Yugi turns his head to see Joey, Tristan and Tea tittering to themselves.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better leave you two lovebirds alone, then!" Tristan hums, opening the door to his room with a big, goofy grin. Joey mirrors his expression.  
  
"Don't stay up too late, now!" he adds, making Tea giggle but smack his arm playfully.  
  
"Oh, don't tease them!" she reprimands, but turns to you two and winks before stepping into her room. Your face is completely flushed and you feel your eyes shut tight with the building embarrassment in your gut. But, you feel another hand lace with your free one gently, and you open your eyes to peek at a pink-cheeked Yugi.  
  
"Let's go to my room, okay?" he offers innocently, and you nod in reply, not trusting your voice. He leads you into his room and, when he turns on the light, gently shuts the door. You both take some time to drink in the silence before turning to one another and, with a slow lean, share a gentle kiss. Your heart pounds in your chest, and for the first time in a while, the feeling is welcome.  
  
~  
  
"...So, you call her 'Hikari'?" Yugi asks, reaching over your lap slightly to take your wrist into his hands. You nod and lean against him, lifting your arm to meet his tender fingers. They trace over the ancient Egyptian carvings of the jewelry and you feel Hikari react against your skin. You can't contain the smile as it grows on your cheeks.  
  
You and Yugi have spent about an hour just talking and answering questions the other had. You know more about the spirit of his item, as does he about yours. You've also opened up more about your dad, and why you had cried at dinner, more about your relationship with Pegasus, and the current situation that has your nerves completely fried.  
  
"I had no idea..." Yugi finally says, making you giggle gently.  
  
"I have a feeling that's not entirely true," you reply, pressing your forehead to his and sharing in an Eskimo kiss. "You are much more intuitive than you give yourself credit for, especially when it comes to your friends."  
  
"And you," Yugi adds, returning the kiss with a crinkled nose. You laugh again.  
  
"What, I'm not included in your friends?" you ask playfully, and Yugi shakes his head.  
  
"No, you're much more than that," he corrects, making your giggles trail off and fills your heart with so much love. You share a tender gaze for a long time. "I haven't been able to say it in a while, but you make me feel on top of the world. I'm always worrying about you and wanting to make sure you're happy. You deserve the best." You bite back tears, which are of a different nature this time thankfully.  
  
"Yu... Yugi," you stutter, trying to find the words. "I can't imagine a world without you, now. You are everything to me, and it didn't take me long to realize that." You see his cheeks brighten as you continue. "Your blooming confidence and all that love you have for those important to you... it means so much that I get to be a part of that." Yugi softens his gaze and pulls you against him. You let him, relaxing into him.  
  
"We better get some sleep," Yugi states, eyes fluttering closed with the weight of exhaustion. You nod and yawn gently under your breath. You go to slide yourself off the bed, but a hand on yours stops you. You turn to Yugi, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Will you... stay with me tonight?" he asks, making your heart unravel and just absolutely melt. Your cheeks ignite once more with a fiery blush, but you nod and pull off your dueling deck from your belt, setting it next to your shoes. You lift yourself from the bed only to turn off the light in the room, and when you turn to get back into bed, Yugi has pushes himself against the wall and lifts the blankets for you, patting the empty space with his free hand. You light up as you slide underneath the welcoming warmth, your head coming to rest on the fluffy pillow. The boy's arms reach out to hold you close, and you scoot closer so that your heads share the same pillow. A tender moment is shared between you two until you both lose the energy to stay awake, and drift off into a comfortable slumber.  
  
~  
  
Not a few hours later, you find yourself awake still in Yugi's arms. Though, still sound asleep, his hold on you is much looser. In the silence, you let your thoughts get the better of you, and kiss Yugi on the forehead before ever-so-slowly slipping from his arms and off of the bed. You slip your boots back on and clip your deck to your belt.  
  
'I have to do this now,' you think. 'I won't get the chance again.'  
  
Making your way out into the hallway, you maneuver through the hallways bathed in the evening's moonlight. After precariously walking through the halls, you find yourself standing on the walkway that connects to the dueling arena Pegasus used earlier.  
  
The one he used to duel Kaiba.  
  
"Pegasus!" you cry out. "I know you can hear me!" Your voice trails off into the vast room around you, but it's not silent for long as you hear a familiar chuckle. You hold steady.  
  
"My my, what a pleasant surprise," Pegasus announces, stepping along the path across from you. You do the same. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company, little one?"  
  
"I want a duel," you reply simply, not surprising either of you. He expected this, it seems. "I want proper revenge for what you did to me... to my family." You grit your teeth and reach for your deck. "I'm not competing in your tournament anymore, so this is the only way I can conquer my fears and get the relief I deserve." Pegasus lets you explain yourself, though you know he already knows and doesn't care.   
  
"Oh, I suppose a late-night duel can do a body some good!" Pegasus claims, clapping and triggering the walkways to separate slowly. He pulls his deck from his coat pocket and waits as the dueling arena lowers itself. Once it's securely locked in place, you step up to the platform and send your deck over to his side. He does the same, and when you see his deck appear, you cut and shuffle it. You know it's just your imagination, but it doesn't keep you from thinking these cards feel heavy.  
  
"I have a lot of questions," you state, repeating what you had said the day you snuck into the castle.  
"And I have a lot of answers," Pegasus replies, mirroring what he said that day as well. As the holographic monitors blink to life, he smirks and locks your gaze with his. You grip the sides of the platform. "But, enough of this chatter. Let the duel begin!"


	14. Chapter 14

'This is it,' you think. 'It all comes down to tonight... down to this very match.' Your fingers tremble as you draw your hand, but you refrain from looking at it right away. 'I trust in my deck. Pegasus may have given me these cards, but they're far from evil. I believe in every one of my monsters. They've proven themselves to me, so now it's time to prove myself.'  
  
As the life point counters illuminate, you take one last breath before looking at your hand. One card immediately draws your attention, and you try your best to keep a still expression.  
  
'Toon World,' you gasp internally, feeling lucky that it is in your first hand. The other cards in your hand are "De-Spell", "Shine Palace", "Doppleganger", and "Just Desserts".  
  
'Great,' you kick yourself mentally, instantly feeling your luck take two steps back. 'No monsters.' You reach for your deck, hoping that this draw will present some luck. When you lift the card, you feel an audible sigh escape your lips as Ancient Elf reveals itself. You turn back to Pegasus, who gestures towards the arena.  
  
"Oh, please!" he offers. "Ladies first!" You bite your tongue at the mocking kindness and commence your first phase.  
  
"I place two cards face down on the field," you announce, sliding "Toon World" and "Just Desserts" on to your side. Three rectangle spaces illuminate on your side of the battle arena. "Next I play Ancient Elf in attack mode!" You lay down your monster, and as the holographic computer works its magic, you watch as she appears right before your very eyes. It's always invigorating, seeing it this close. And, since you haven't had a duel in a long time, it lights a fire in you that burns bright. "Finally, I play the spell card "Shine Palace", which raises my elf's attack power by 700 points!"  
  
"My, my," Pegasus clicks his tongue. "Aren't you setting yourself up for failure awfully early?" You grit your teeth and stick it out, trying to brush off his insults.  
  
"Don't you dare look down on me," you reply. "I'm not the naive little girl you once knew, Pegasus. I have a lot more fight in me."  
  
"I can certainly see that," he cooes at you. "Just don't get too big of a head." He begins his turn, but as soon as he starts looking at his hand, he looks up at your side of the field. As soon as he does, you feel Hikari immediately react and you feel swallowed by a sudden, immense pressure. You wince.  
  
'Hi-Hikari...' you gasp to her. 'What's going on?'  
  
 _"Pegasus is trying to see the cards you've put face-down on the field with his Millennium Eye,"_ Hikari explains. _"It's a powerful force, but I've been bracing myself since before the match started, just in case he was going to try something like this."_ You glare up at Pegasus, who seemed to notice Hikari's defenses. He doesn't look too pleased. You silently thank her with all of your strength and keep a steady stare to the other side.  
  
"You can't cheat your way into this victory, Pegasus," you shout. "My mind is completely shut off from your tricks." You manage a smile, though that pressure Hikari put around your mind is still making you weak in the knees. You don't know if you'll be able to handle it for the entire duration of the duel.  
  
"Hmm," Pegasus purrs, a confident smile returning to replace his frustrated scowl. "Looks like this will be rather interesting after all." He places two cards face down on the field as well without a word. Looks like you take after him much more than you thought. "I play Red Archery Girl in defense mode!" On his side of the field, Pegasus's beautiful clam-protected mermaid appears from the hologram. He smirks. "Your turn, little one."  
  
You know better than to attack the Red Archery Girl, since if his strategy is anything like the one you just played, he drew Toon World in his first hand too and it is currently face down. The other card is a trap that will negate the attack and keep her safe, anyway, until the next turn where he can place her in the book. You could also be wrong, but there isn't such a thing as being too careful. You draw your next card, and smile confidently.  
  
"Alright, my turn!" you proclaim, turning over your Toon World. "Get ready, Pegasus. Time for a taste of your own medicine!" From a puff of fake smoke, a copy of the book "Toon World" appears, the binding flexing and opening the book right in the center. From it pops exaggerated towers and structures of all shapes and sizes. You try not to seem overly confident, but getting Toon World out this early will work in your favor, since direct attacks can't be made at you anymore. Once the book is propped open and ready for its characters, you take the card you just drew and place it on the field.  
  
"Now, I summon Toon Goblin Attack, in attack mode!" you add, watching as a hoard of cute, beefed-up goblin creatures appear on the field. They surround Toon World as if protecting a home base, and smack their clubs and weapons on their palms and shoulders in an attempt to look intimidating. Pegasus seems amused, but only momentarily. You applaud yourself internally for your offense build-up, but decide to remain on the defensive until Pegasus activates toon world. His second face-down card is bothering you, and you can't afford to lose either of your monsters, despite one being nearly invincible at the moment. "I end my turn."  
  
"Well, not much seems to have changed so far, little Rei," Pegasus chuckles as he motions to show his face down card. You're not surprised it's Toon World, and as his card mimics the opening sequence yours made, you watch his Archer Girl dive elegantly into the book, making it shut tight around her. Pegasus chuckles.  
  
"Now, don't be so modest, sweetheart!" he calls out to the card. "Show us that cute smile I love so much!" With his passive command, the book opens up yet again and the Archery Girl leaps from it, squealing in delight. Her clam hums with approval as she draws her weapon, pulling the string taut against the arrow. She seems to stare you down, but you pay her no mind. Pegasus shrugs his shoulders and sighs.  
  
"I guess that ends my turn!" he admits, sounding so fake in his defeated tone. You decide now would be a good time to attack him. If he retaliates with anything, you have your face down card that will destroy his Archery Girl anyway, leaving him wide open. You draw a card to initiate your tun before giving the order.  
  
"Alright, my Goblins!" you command, pointing your finger at the target. "Destroy his Red Archery Girl!" As they work in tandem, the Goblins all jump on the Archery Girl, tugging at her clam and bashing on her comically in a billowing dust cloud. When it settles,  though, Pegasus's toon poofs away in a burst of holographic dust, taking is life points down to 900 immediately. You watch as he overdramatically clutches his chest, faking a strained moan of pain.  
  
"To think, I took you for some kind of amateur! Oh, what a fool I am!" Pegasus wails, making you clench your fists. You don't say a word. In the silence, he looks over at you. "What... too much?" He shrugs again and lets you finish your turn. Looking to your hand, you place "De-Spell" face down without announcing it.  
  
"That's it for me," you reply. Pegasus, humming to himself, takes the card from the top of his deck and slips it into his hand. Tapping his cheek with one long index finger, he takes his sweet time in deciding what to do. You find it in yourself to finally get some of those answers he's promised.  
  
"...Pegasus," you beckon. He doesn't look up, but you know he's listening. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out about how my father died through a meeting you were having with some businessmen overseas?" You do all in your power to keep the tears at bay. "You took care of me for years and never told me..."  
  
"I wasn't the one who killed him, Rei," Pegasus responds, his composure still calm but his smile long gone. "It was an unfortunate circumstance."  
  
"You left him in there," you snap. "You didn't even try to go back for him. You said so yourself."  
  
"It was dangerous."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" you growl. "You had dozens of men at your disposal trained to take dangers like that head on. You wouldn't have to lift a finger. There is no excuse." You seem to be digging deeper into that wall Pegasus has put up between you. He notices.  
  
"Why do you think I care so much about you and your father anyway--"  
  
"Because of what you have done in the past, Pegasus!" you begin to falter and weaken. "What about all these handouts you've been trying to give me while competing? Making sure I get into the castle. You didn't have to do that! I could still have six star chips and be dumped onto a ship going back home.  
Then, there's you taking care of me when he died. You didn't have to do that, either. You could have dumped me out on the street and left me to fend for myself." You see him cringe under the implications of your words. "You can't honestly say that my father and I meant nothing to you. You weren't just a client to my dad, Pegasus! He was so grateful for all you had done for our family after the hardships we had been through prior to the job. You were _like_ family..." you hiccup through streaming tears. They drip onto the grid of your platform. "...But you've changed. Since my dad died, you haven't been the same. The Pegasus I know--that _we_ knew--has been pushed aside to let some new desensitized soul take over."  
  
"Enough of this," Pegasus growls, his eye illuminating and sending his hair cascading in waves around his face. "I won't have you chastising me anymore. I'm still the same Pegasus that you knew all those years ago. You fools just weren't paying attention." You suddenly feel a cold swallow you so fast, it almost burns. You gasp for air, though you're not choking. "But that's alright. I think I know just the remedy for a child in need of discipline!"  
  
 _"Rei, I-I can't stop this..."_ Hikari gasps along with you, feeling just as smothered. _"What he's doing... it's not like anything I've ever felt before!"_  
  
"How does a Shadow Game seem, my little one? Hmm?" Pegasus cackles as you feel the cold completely envelop you. You close your eyes to help focus on the task at hand. Suddenly, the cold turns to a sickening warmth. The heat tingles up your limbs, through your core, and relocates to your chest, where it feels like a beast sinking its teeth straight into your heart. You let out a scream of pain, opening your eyes to see the room is clouded in dark shades of purple. Lightning seems to course through the hue, dancing on the surface of the cloud-like ooze. It almost takes your attention, but the sinking feeling of sharp teeth is in your chest again and you wail out once more, tremors wracking your entire frame.  
  
//  
  
A sharp voice wakes you from a frightening nightmare, and your eyes shoot open as you sit up in your spot on the bed. You look around, trying to find the source of the call, but to no avail. But, as you scan the room, you notice the space next to you on the bed is empty. Leaning over the side of the bed you notice Rei's shoes and deck case are missing too. It doesn't take you long to piece together a possibility... one that makes your stomach sink. You throw your weight off the bed and slip on your shoes and jacket as you swing the door open with all your might. It hits the wall carelessly as you book it down the corridor. But, before you turn the corner, you're stopped dead in your tracks when you hear a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Yugi?" Tristan asks, rubbing his eyes as he opens the door. You suppose the door slamming the wall woke him. Two more doors open as Tea and Bakura peeks their heads out too.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you," you speak quickly. "But, I heard a scream just now and--"  
  
"I heard it too," Bakura claims, catching your attention. "It sounded like it was in a lot of pain."  
  
"And, what's worse... Rei is gone!" you add, feeling your body shake with anxious jitters. The others react in a similar manner, stepping from their rooms and jogging down the corridor closer to you.  
  
"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means," Tristan utters what you're all thinking. You turn your body and make a mad dash for where you think the sound came from. You hear another gut-wrenching scream, and it only makes you go faster than your legs would let you otherwise. The others follow on your heels.  
//  
  
"Wh-Wh-What is... a-a... Sh-Shadow Ga-ame?" you manage, the pain teetering you on the edge of blacking out.  
  
"It's a type of game that allows us to have a little bit of privacy while exploring the deepest recesses of the mind and the heart," Pegasus replies, drumming his fingers against his forearms gently. "You want to prove your worth? Let's see you win this duel enduring something like this." The pain subsides, but is still enough to keep you shaking and begging to every god that it stops.  
  
"This... this i-isn't--" you whimper.  
  
"My turn. I see that we've had enough fun. Now let's get down to business." Pegasus methodically pulls two cards from his hand and sets them into play. "I summon my Dark Rabbit in attack mode." When he appears on the field, the lanky rodent takes a nosedive straight into Toon World's pages, giving him a polished, Toon-based look once he jumps back out. "And, I lay this spell card to give him a little bit of a boost... say hello to Negative Energy!" Negative Energy boosts my little funny bunny's attack two-fold! 2200 and going strong!" Pegasus points at your Goblins. "Now, my little furry friend! Take revenge for my sweet Archery Girl and take out Rei's little heathens!" Dark Rabbit lunges forward and, grabbing his right foot, stretches it out to three times its original size. With one stomp, he takes out all your goblins. You press your hand to your chest, but manage to press a smile to your lips. Your opponent looks confused.  
  
"Looks like you forgot that my goblins go into defense mode after the battle phase I use them in," you explain, making Pegasus grunt. "Their defense can be taken down by almost anything, but it keeps me from taking any damage." You kiss your Goblin card gently before placing it into the card graveyard. Pegasus grumbles, but seems to rebound quickly.  
  
"Stroke of luck," he states bluntly. "Well then, I place one more card face down and end my turn."  
  
You breathe in gently to quell a particularly harsh pulse of pain as you consider your options.  
  
'Three cards face down on his side, and I have two...' you think. 'I know one of my cards can take out something of his face down, but until he summons more monsters, I can't use my trap card.' You draw from the top of your deck and, with vigor, immediately place it on the field.  
  
"I-I summon Aeris in attack mode!" From the ground emerges a rather gladiator-looking fairy, drawing a lance and taking a battle stance. "And, I also play the spell card "Doppleganger"!" As you place it onto the field, the illuminated spell card space opens up and from it, a snake-like shadow creature with a bunny silhouette coils itself around Toon World before gently fluttering over to you and leaning in to hear its command. You turn to it, and smile gently. "It would be wonderful if you could turn into Shine Palace for me!" The bunny nods enthusiastically and, with a snap of its fingers, turns itself into another Shine Palace.  
  
"Let me guess," Pegasus hums. "You're going to equip it to your new monster, aren't you?" You hesitate, but nod in response.  
  
"Th-that's right!" you reply, cringing from the pain. Your forehead breaks out into a cold sweat, but you wipe it away with the hem of your sleeve slowly. "A-and with that, Aeris's attack power is 2500, more than enough to take down your Dark Rabbit--"  
  
"It sure is," Pegasus adds. "Too bad I'll be taking him now." Your eyes widen as Pegasus flips over a card, exposing it to you.  
  
"E-Eye of Illusion?!" you whimper. Pegasus nods as he puts it into play.  
  
"I see you've caught on," Pegasus jeers. "Eye of Illusion allows me to take control of your Aeris for one turn. And, since you can't attack me with your Elf due to her attack points being just shy of what you need, your turn ends." You stammer and feel a cold shiver run down your spine, pulsing with the ache in your chest. "Now, it's my turn! Aeris, attack Rei's Mystic Elf!" With a possessed glow in his eyes, you watch as one of your cards lunges out and destroys another. Your elf cries out with her destruction as your life points begin to drop, stopping at 1650. You're still in the lead, but not for long.  
  
"Now, my Dark Rabbit, your turn! Attack Rei's life points head on!" Pegasus commands. The rabbit's laugh rings in your ears as it lunges at you, but you manage to cushion the blow by flipping over your trap card.  
  
"Not so fast!" you cry quickly. "I activate "Just Desserts"! Say goodbye to the rest of your life points, Pegasus--"  
  
"Not so fast, little one," Pegasus interrupts, flipping over the second of his face-down cards. "I activate a trap of my own! Trap Displacement!" You flinch, but suddenly realize an important key to the counter-trap that Pegasus seems to be overlooking.  
  
"But, Pegasus," you wheeze. "I-I don't have... any monsters on my side of the field. Pushing Just Desserts onto me will do nothing--"  
  
"I relieve you of your duties, Aeris," Pegasus commands softly and, as you watch the glow in your monster's eyes fade, you feel yours widen. Right as Dark Rabbit lunges at you, Aeris takes the blow. Your life points drop to 1150 because of Just Desserts, but to your horror, you watch as they continue to drop until the number reads 750. You turn your attention back to the field as Aeris is completely destroyed.  
  
"Wha--this can't be..." your voice trails off into a whisper before picking back up. "Shine Palace made Aeris stronger than Dark Rabbit..."  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Pegasus notes. "While in control of Aeris, I decided to unequip that pesky Shine Palace. It didn't quite suit him, I think. He looked MUCH better all natural!" Your breathing shortens to shallow heaves.  
  
"That's... that's cheating," you protest. "You can't--"  
  
"Oh, but I can," Pegasus keens. "That's the nature of a shadow game, my dear. There's always room to bend the rules." You feel your vision grow bleary, staying in focus tasking on your energy.  
  
//  
  
You arrive at the source of the screams to find Pegasus's personal dueling arena lowered and active. You notice a purple, looming cloud surrounding the arena, the only thing visible from the arena are two vague life point counts. You can't make out the numbers, but you can see that the numbers are low, meaning that a duel is taking place, and has been for a while now.  
  
"...You think she's in there?" Tea asks, the words heavy to hear. You claw the banister as you call out at the top of your lungs.  
  
"REI! REEEEEI!" Bakura places a hand on your shoulder, making you turn to him.  
  
"She can't hear you, Yugi," he explains. "By the looks of things, she's dueling Pegasus and they're currently in the middle of a Shadow Game."  
  
"A Shadow Game?" Tristan asks. "Is it like that one time where we all had the same crazy dream about being duel monsters cards and fighting as them?"  
  
"That's right, Tristan," Bakura replies. "Did your dream have anything resembling that purple fog?"  
  
"It did, now that you mention it," Tea recalls. You remember it too, all too well.  
  
"Well, when you're on the side of the fog that has the duelists, it's hard for them to hear much of anything, though they can be heard from out here sometimes. That probably explains the scream we heard coming from Rei."  
  
"Do these games hurt?" Tea asks, worried for Rei's safety.  
  
"Unfortunately, they can," Bakura replies, hanging his head. "And, considering her opponent is Pegasus, it's probably not doing her much good, being in there." You listen to Bakura's explanation with the heaviest heart, and you try to think of something... anything! Anything you could possibly do to get her out of there.  
  
 _"Maybe I can help, Yugi..."_ a voice speaks up from within you. You jump and acknowledge him right away.  
  
'You can?' you think. 'But how? It's nearly impossible to reach her in there.' The spirit just smirks and nods.  
  
 _"Exactly,"_ he replies, puzzling you. _"It's_ near _impossible, but not completely. Just relax and let me give it a shot."_  
  
//  
  
"Y-You're not going to win that easily, Pegasus," you croak, the voice behind your words sounding significantly less confident. The man just chuckles to himself and concedes to the end of his turn. You try to draw a card, but you grow weaker by the second, the pain in your chest immobilizing. Giving up would save your life, because you know this pain will kill you if you go on much longer. But, the fact that Pegasus is your competitor makes the decision to give up sound less and less appealing.  
  
 _"Rei,"_ Hikari beckons to you again. _"You can't give in. If you do, I don't know if I'll be able to save you from this strain. These Shadow Games are serious, and very dangerous... I don't want to lose you."_  
  
"Hi-Hikari," you gasp out loud, leaning on the grid for support. "I want to hang on, I-I really do... but this is becoming impossible." Hikari sounds as if she's succumbing to a fit of tears, something you've never heard before. It only makes your heart ache, ache worse than the stabbing, physical pain in your chest already. You feel your eyes begin to well up as your body lurches. It takes all of your strength to maintain a steady grip on your leverage. You don't look up, but you call out to Pegasus.  
  
"P-Pegasus, please..." you beg. "Y-You have to stop this..." Your opponent takes your words with a grain of salt.  
  
"Why don't you just give up then, little one?" he asks, brushing his bangs from his face. "It will spare you the agony of defeat. You've already made a fool of yourself, which is what you were preaching to avoid earlier. Surrender now and the Shadow Realm will take you swiftly, though I can't promise painless--"  
  
Suddenly, a light cuts through the thick barrier surrounding the arena. You turn your head towards it slowly and notice that it's in the shape of an traditional Egyptian eye. It glows bright, and you welcome it. Pegasus calls out some angry, confused phrases that you can't quite make out, because you feel yourself drifting off, feeling the pain finally fade away from your chest...  
  
//  
  
"Rei, please! Stay with me, sweetheart!" You try to wake her in any way you know how, but you feel her soul's resonance dying out to a small hum, one you fear will soon flicker out completely. More tears threaten your eyes as you let the first wave fall, and you continue to fruitlessly reach out to your dear host. It's then that you feel a warmth envelope you. You turn towards the source, and notice Yugi standing there in your chamber's entryway. But, it's not Yugi. It's... someone else. The spirit of his millennium item. You're taken back by the sight, though it's not unwelcome.  
  
"Hello, my dear," the voice calls, his baritone vibrating your chest in a comforting way. You walk over to him quickly, instinctively reaching out to him, though you don't know why. Without question, he opens his arms and pulls you into his embrace. You suddenly feel the tears on your cheek dry as relief tingles you to the very core. You look up at him, and he provides you with a gentle smile, his amethyst eyes glowing with hints of a ruby hue.  
  
"You... you managed to break through," you whisper. "You're going to save her."  
  
"I'm going to save both of you," the spirit corrects, and you can only muster a sweet smile as thanks. "It's okay now." You press your cheek to his chest and take in the soft thrums of life as your chambers are swallowed in a heavenly light.   
  
"After everything is said and done," you murmur into the spirit's jacket. "I would like to talk to you." You can feel the vibrations of a gentle hum escape the taller man.  
  
"I would like that," he replies. "I'll hold you to it."  
  
//  
  
You slowly feel your eyes flutter open, and the first sensation you feel is the arms wrapped tightly around your slightly cold body. You crane your neck to see a familiar set of eyes, and they fill your belly with that feeling you love so much.  
  
"Rei, you're alright," Yugi whimpers happily, blinking away the tears as he lifts your body to press tightly to his. You slowly find the strength to hug him around his neck, though he provides most of the support.  
  
"I-I'm glad... you're here..." you whisper. "I-I was so... so scared..."  
  
"It's okay," Yugi soothes. "It's okay now."  
  
"I... lost the match," you realize.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Yugi replies in your ear with a kind voice. "Get some rest. You have to be here for me when I beat Pegasus." The phrase fills you with a joy you will never be able to place. "We'll talk once we win, okay?" You nod slowly, and feel the warm hold of sleep catch you once again.


	15. Chapter 15

When you finally come back to, a splitting pain in your skull keeps your eyes from opening completely. You stir and feel something fluffy pressed to your face. You nuzzle it, finding solace in it, despite the ache. You take a deep breath and brave opening your eyes more. When you do, you notice an early morning sunrise paints the walls in gentle shades of pinks and oranges. It's still bright, so it strains your eyes some.  
  
"Oh, guys!" a soothing voice announces. "She's awake!" You muster all of your strength to sit up, flexing your hips to keep yourself upright. The fluff against your face falls onto your shoulders, and you realize you're wrapped, from head-to-toe, in layer after layer of blankets. When you look up, you see Bakura and Tristan sitting in chairs pushed close to the bed, and Tea is pulling the window open, but looks over at you and smiles. A tired Joey sits on the floor, teetering back and forth from his morning grogginess, but still manages a goofy grin. You assume the others informed him of what happened to you. You flash a tiny smile, and when you do, you hear the door open. You turn towards the noise and see a silhouette of familiar hair spikes.  
  
"Y-Yugi," you croak, your voice thick like sandpaper. He holds a tray with two small bowls and some towels on top of it. But, when he notices you're awake, he nearly drops them as he rushes to your side. He sits the tray down on the nightstand and almost dives on the bed, hugging you tightly. The pain in your head begins to subside some in your relaxed state and you quickly hold your arms around him.  
  
"Rei, are you feeling better?" Yugi asks immediately, pulling away to sit down on the bed and look at you with worried eyes. You nod as you recall the events that happened just a few hours ago to put you in this state. Your hand wanders to your chest, and when you touch it, your bracelet heats up and tightens the slightest bit around your wrist. You can still feel a residual, pulsing soreness in your chest, but it is infinitely better than the pain you went through before.  
  
"I-I still feel it a little bit, but it doesn't hurt..." you reply, closing your eyes as the ends of your lips curl upwards. "It just feels like I had a really powerful workout."  
  
"That doesn't seem far from the truth," Bakura adds, leaning his elbows onto the tops of his knees and lacing his fingers. Yugi leans over and grabs one of the small towels from the tray, dipping it into one of the bowls, wringing it out, and handing it to you. You graciously take it and press it to your temple, the damp heat making you hum in approval. "Shadow Games aren't to be taken lightly. Judging by your physical health, it seems like Pegasus went all out in targeting you. They aren't always that severe, but he was able to channel a concentrated dose straight into your heart."  
  
"Lucky me," you whimper sarcastically, swiping the cloth over to you opposite temple. "I can remember Hikari trying so hard to keep me away from the pain, but it looks like Pegasus's eye was still too much for the both of us."  
  
"Hikari?" Joey yawns, blinking the last bit of sleep from his eyes. "That's the spirit in your millennium bracelet, right?" You nod and rub the pads of your thumb against it.  
  
"Actually," Bakura explains. "If it weren't for her, you may not be here with us." You look down at the golden relic on your skin, and see Yugi do the same. "It looks like the spirit of your item has finally shown us her capabilities."  
  
"You mean like the powers the spirit in Yugi's puzzle has?" you ask. Yugi instinctively takes his puzzle into his hands. Bakura smiles.  
  
"Kind of," he replies sweetly. "But, her capabilities don't have quite the same qualities as his. They're both special, in their own rights." Bakura's gaze drifts down to your wrist as well. "By the looks of things, your spirit--Hikari--has defensive qualities, like shielding your heart and mind against evil. Yugi's spirit seems to have more of an offensive method, taking control of his body and dueling for him with an unmatched confidence. It also has enough power to exert energy outside his own mind, which is what helped pull you from the Shadow Game." Your gaze drifts back up to Yugi's, who meets it with his own.  
  
"I see..." you reply simply, lifting your wrist to kiss the artifact. You suddenly realize there is more to your millennium item's spirit than you thought, and it makes you cherish her on an even deeper level.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about these things, Bakura," Tristan notes. Bakura chuckles softly as a light blush powders his cheeks.  
  
"I've done quite a bit of research into them, since I have a millennium item of my own," Bakura replies. "They're quite fascinating!" But, his expression turns to a slightly serious one as he turns his attention back to you. "But, what I'm more curious about is how you managed to get caught in such a predicament, Rei..."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Yugi adds. "Why did you want this duel to be kept private?" You seem to think he knows the answer to this already, but is asking for everyone else's sake. You sigh and hang your head, staring into the blankets on your lap.  
  
"It was something I needed to do on my own," you state, twiddling with the edges of the drying wash cloth. "I needed to get revenge for my father's death the only way I knew how. There were lots of questions I wanted to ask him, too... questions I still don't know the answers to." You narrow your eyes at the thought of your previous caretaker. "But, I didn't know what I was getting into. I know what his eye is capable of, but I never expected I'd be diving head-first into a duel with a complete stranger."  
  
"Stranger?" Tea asks, sitting on the other end of the bed next to Yugi.  
  
"That is not the Pegasus that I know... the one that helped raise me," you clarify, tightening your fingers in the cloth that cools in your hands. "He is nothing but an empty, malicious shell focused solely on getting what he wants. He was never like that, but I guess, when he got the millennium eye... it blew a rift in his heart. He depends on its powers to cheat his way to victory, it seems."  
  
"And you had to experience that the hard way," Yugi sighs, and you draw your elbows in tight as you lean forward, willing yourself not to cry. It will only make the dulling pain in your head reel back to life.  
  
"In the end, I couldn't do it," you admit, your stomach churning. "I couldn't win."  
  
"You fought well, Rei," Yugi soothes, trying to cushion the blow. "You knocked more than half his life points out. Many duelists have tried and couldn't even touch him." You appreciate the kind words, but you shake your head.  
  
"Even still, he drained my life points until they were below his and then let the Shadow Game take care of the rest," you tremble. "I couldn't even hold out to watch the rest of my life points get destroyed." You chew on your lip as you look up at Yugi, who is leaning in close to console you silently.  
  
"Rei, listen to me," Yugi commands quietly, holding all of your attention instantly. "You were so brave, doing that by yourself. But, please remember that you're not alone. If you had asked, we would have been there supporting you with all our might, just as you have for us."  
  
"I-I know--" you utter helplessly.  
  
"I refuse to let you do things on your own anymore," Yugi grunts, cutting you off. You stare up at him. "You are important to all of us... to _me_..." He presses his forehead to yours and you feel his breath on your cheeks. Your lungs inhale and hold it. "And now, it's my turn. My turn to take on Pegasus for, not only my Grandpa, but for you as well." He reaches out and pulls the cloth from your fingers, lacing his hands with yours. "And I want you there for me, guiding me and giving me the strength I need. I can't do it alone either." You feel your throat burn as tears prickle the corners of your eyes. And, when you lean in to share a gentle kiss, they fall. But, to your relief, they're not tears of sadness at all. They're tears to express the love you have in your heart for Yugi Mutou and Yugi Mutou alone.  
  
When you pull away from him, you can feel the others' smiles beaming in your direction. You can't help but share in the joy they feel and smile wide.  
  
"Of course, Yugi," you keen, holding his cheeks. "Of course!"  
  
~  
  
Due to Pegasus "not feeling well" this morning, the start time for the finals was postponed for a short while, and you wonder why it is he needs more time. He wasn't the one enduring unbearable wave after wave of torture. It's then that you recall Bakura mentioning the fact that the millennium puzzle's spirit helped you last night, and you wonder if the delay has anything to do with that.  
  
 _"I have a feeling that's the case,"_ Hikari replies to your unspoken questions. With that, you want to ask her more about what had happened, since you can't remember much of anything, but you decide against it. There are more important matters at hand. You take the time to finish recuperating, readying yourself for the challenges that await the two you're rooting for. Once an announcement is made that Pegasus is ready to begin the duels, you all make your way to the dueling arena.  
  
"Only duelists are allowed down on the arena floor, so we'll be cheering you on from the balcony, okay?" Tea explains, smiling wide. Yugi and Joey both nod as the others wish them the best of luck. You realize that, during the postponing, the spirit of Yugi's puzzle shifted into control. You share a silent stare that is filled with words like "thank you" and "I'm glad to see you're well". Before they walk in, you lean over and kiss the spirit's cheek. He jolts subtly, his ears turning a slight pink. You giggle.  
  
"Good luck in there," you whisper just to him. "...Both of you." As you walk away, you hear Joey chuckling.  
  
"I wish I could get a good luck kiss from a cute girl!" he titters, making the others laugh and your face heat up. You hide it, the surge of confidence you used to give the kiss seeping down into your shoes.  
  
You all make it up to the balcony just as the duelists step out onto the floor. You look down to see the top of the finalists' heads and silently send them more good luck wishes. Suddenly, Croquet's voice booms loud and commands the attention.  
  
"And now, your host, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!"  
  
As the Duel Monsters creator steps out to take a seat on his pseudo-throne, you notice (through the sinking pit in your stomach) that he looks just as healthy and well as he did yesterday. You find yourself slightly jealous, still wary of your glossy eyes and flushed skin. As Kemo and Croquet stand at each side of Pegasus's seat, Pegasus makes an opening statement,  
  
"Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith! I welcome you all to the playoff arena! Here's where the last, great Duel Monsters duel shall be waged to determine the championship of the Duelist Kingdom!" As he speaks, his arms unfold to gesture towards the vast, gridded playing field. "Only one of you shall emerge victorious! Only one of you will win the three million dollar prize! And, of course, the victor in the playoffs shall also earn the right to challenge me in a final match!"  
  
"Challenge you, huh?" Tristan speaks up, making you crane your head up to look at him. Well, this is a surprise. "Well isn't that special! And what does the playoff winner get for defeating you in the final duel?"  
  
"The victor will be granted one request! Whatever his--or her--heart most desires! And, if it within my _vast_ power to do so, their wish will be granted!" Pegasus exclaims proudly. "The victor will also be claimed the undisputed Duelist Kingdom champion, ranked number one in the world!"  
  
"The champion of... the world?" Tristan repeats, sounding skeptical. If you didn't know any better, you would think it sounds silly too. But, Pegasus IS the creator of the game, knowing all it's ins and outs, twists and turns, and everything in between. If anyone can declare you a Duel Monsters worldwide champion, it's him.  
  
"Surely, any duelist who has come this far must realize that the title--and not the money--is the real prize. Is that not so?" Pegasus asks, the tone in his voice coating his words in a sickly sweet, egomaniacle glaze.  
  
"Listen, you!" Joey interjects loudly, stepping forward. "The prize money is all I'm here for! I need it for my sister's operation--"  
  
"Yes, yes," Pegasus rudely interrupts. "I'm sure some of you have more riding on this tournament than others, hmmm Yugi?" Suddenly, the spotlight is on Yugi and you grit your teeth at the inappropriate hint. With a heated silence as his answer, Pegasus chuckles it off.  
  
"Alright then!" he calls. "Let's get this show on the road! Only one of you will emerge victorious from these proceedings, but I wish you all good fortune!" As he takes a seat, he rests his cheek on his folded knuckles. "Now shuffle your decks, and may the best duelist win!"  
  
~  
  
You watch as Yugi and Mai take to opposite sides of the arena as the first match of the competition. You swallow hard, not deviating your eyes from Yugi's side of the field. As they both show Croquet the card they need to participate, he officiates the duel and allows them to start. But, before they do, you feel a gentle shove against your side. You look up and see Joey leaning against the railing right next to you.  
  
"J-Joey!" you gasp, not realizing he had left the arena below to come up.  
  
"What? I wanted a bird's eye view of the action!" he chirps, throwing a triumphant fist into the air. "Go, Yugi! Wipe her out, man!" You smile and turn back towards the duelists, clapping your hands together.  
  
"C'mon Yugi!" you cry. "You can do it!"  
  
Right out of the gate, Mai plays her signature Harpie Lady. You watch as the two exchange light-hearted banter, and you can't help but smile. After what Mai did outside the castle, you find yourself really admiring her, almost looking up to her as a strong role model to follow.  
  
'She certainly plays by her own rules,' you admit in your deep thought. 'But, I can tell she has a big heart and comes from a genuine place of kindness. This match will be amazing to watch.'  
  
Just a few turns in, Yugi falls victim to "Mirror Wall", which he then later learns is a permanent trap. You watch as both his first monsters fall victim to a Cyber Shield-strengthened Harpie Lady. You notice that Yugi is off his game, making mistakes he wouldn't normally make otherwise. There has to be a reason, but it's hard to read his stoic facial expression. Your friends question it as well, but it's not until Mai brings it up that you see Yugi's face change dramatically.  
  
"You still seemed to be shellshocked about your last duel with Kaiba, Yugi. The reason I duel, aside from the cars, the shopping, and the money, is so that I can put my all against a worthy opponent" she states, causing her opponent to grind his teeth in frustration.  
  
"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" Yugi challenges.   
  
"Not today, kiddo," Mai replies without missing a beat. "Your body may be in this arena, but your head and your heart seem to have split to parts unknown. It's really a let down."   
  
"I realize that your duel with Kaiba left you a little worse for wear," Mai implies. "But, I'm your opponent now and I want to beat someone battling at his best."  
  
"You don't understand, Mai," Yugi growls. "It's not about Kaiba." You notice his eyes darting to look over at Pegasus in a quick moment before turning back to Mai. You know Mai is just seeing what's on the surface, and while she isn't completely wrong, she doesn't understand the nature of the millennium items... and the trauma Yugi faced because of it.  
  
"Well, whatever is going on," Mai scoffs. "It's bo-o-o-o-oring!"  
  
"I can't let you win, Mai!" She clicks her tongue.  
  
" _ **Let**_ me win?" she repeats, sounding irritated. "Listen hun, with the way you've been playing today, I don't think there is a single thing you can do to stop me!" Her voice pushes against Yugi's tough front. "I promised you an honorable duel, Yugi, and I thought you'd give me the same. Are you ready to duel for _real_ now? Are you going to put your heart into it, or are you going to punk out?"  
  
"Yugi!" Joey calls, slamming a fist down onto the banister. "Don't let her psyche you out, man! You just gotta ignore her!" You lean forward against the banister as well.  
  
"Be strong, Yugi! You can do this, I know you can!" you add. "Just relax and do what you do best!" You realize Mai isn't saying these things to psyche Yugi out. She promised an honorable duel, so this serious argument isn't, by any means, foul play. If anything, it's to break Yugi out of this trance. You just hope something breaks through soon, otherwise the outcome might be ugly.  
  
The duel continues on and Mai continues to see through strategy after strategy that Yugi attempts to build, all the while building off of the strategy she started with to a near impenetrable degree. Assault after assault leaves Yugi hanging on with just 300 life points, while Mai still have a full 2000. You fall silent, trying to find some way to help break down this hesitation Yugi has in working with the spirit inside of him. You hear Joey shuffle uncomfortably next to you.  
  
"Could it be I beat Mai out of sheer dumb luck before?" he asks, passively showing the hope he has for Yugi fading. You cringe. You didn't get to experience that duel due to your escapades here in the castle, but you remember seeing the star chips he won that day because of it.  
  
"It wasn't luck, Joey," Mai admits, looking up at her. "I lost that duel to you because you knew something I didn't." You turn your attention to her, listening to her voice meld into a genuine speech. "I learned more from that duel than any I've ever played. It's true, Joey, I learned a lesson from you that day that I never really wanted to learn." You appreciate the honesty that continues to flow. "I didn't know it then, but it would change me and the way I looked at dueling.  
  
"I had to take a hard look at myself and admit that the reason I relied on tricks was because I was afraid. Afraid to trust in my own abilities... afraid to trust in myself!" Her eyes soften. "Like you trusted in yourself, Joey. And, facing up to that wasn't easy, _believe_ me."  
  
"...You've really changed, Mai," Yugi utters sweetly, completely enamored by her words. She looks towards her opponent before back up to the balcony.  
  
"Joey, do you know how you made it all the way to the final round of this tournament?" Mai asks. Joey smiles wide.  
  
"Heck yeah, I do!" he replies gleefully. "I made it this far because I got my friends Yugi, Tristan, Rei, Tea, and Bakura behind me! They're cheering me on and telling me I can go all the way!"  
  
"That's true," Mai sighs. "...Very true. They have been there for you the whole way. But, you also had the guts to look inside and face up to what you saw there." Her gaze drifts back down to the field, back to Yugi. "You looked your demons in the eye and dealt with them." With those words, you realize that Mai seems to be catching on to the real reason Yugi is in his weakened state. He seems to realize it too, for his face lights up, vastly contrasting his melancholy expression just moments ago. "And that's a lesson everyone should learn."  
  
"...I did that?" Joey skeptically asks, pointing to his nose.  
  
"That's right, Joey. In that game, you taught me that a duelist can learn more from her defeats than from her victories. You taught me to face up to my fears, not just try to bottle them up." Mai straightens her back some, her stare piercing and powerful.  
  
"So, Yugi," she challenges. "Have you faced up to your fears?" You turn back to your dueling companion, watching his eyes struggle for a brief moment more before they close. When he opens them again, a renewed sense of confidence and strength paints his irises. You let out an audible sigh of relief as the knot in your stomach pulls apart and allows you to relax. He's finally back!  
  
"Mai," Yugi announces proudly. "Thanks for reminding me that a true duelist faces his problems." His lips curl into a smile everyone in the room is glad to see. "You're right, I was holding back... but not any longer!" Your heart leaps and swirls in your chest as you finally see the true Yugi back where he belongs.  
  
Before you know it, Yugi earns his stride back, destroying Mai's Mirror Wall and taking swings at her strategies, making blow after blow. But, the match does eventually even out, and it's not until Yugi plays Swords of Revealing Light and Kuriboh that he gains the upper hand yet again.  
  
But, once Yugi revives Gaia using Monster Reborn, you see another struggle wring out his expression, causing him to freeze his hand over his deck.  
  
'Why is he so scared again?' you think, panicked. 'He had so much confidence a moment ago--...wait!' Your eyes widen as your back stiffens up a bit.  
  
 _"What is it, sweetheart?"_ Hikari asks. _"Do you know what's wrong with Yugi?"_  
  
'Yugi, he... he might be trying to pull of a very risky move,' you explain to her, pressing a hand to your mouth. 'If what I'm thinking is correct, then he's trying to initiate the "Black Luster Ritual", a powerful strategy that will awaken a monster powerful enough to defeat Mai.' You break out into a small sweat. 'But, if can't get it on this turn, he'll lose.'  
  
 _"So, he's frozen because he's unsure of himself?"_ Hikari offers. You nod.  
  
'It seems that way.'  
  
 _"Then you need to be the confidence he's losing right now,"_ you hear her reply. You gasp, feeling your pulse thrum in your ears. _"He's depending on you to give him strength. Remember what he said before?"_ You do remember, and his words ring in your ears.  
  
"I can't do this alone," you whisper out loud, repeating the words he said to you. You clasp your hands together and do all that you can to send him positive energy. "He needs us now more than ever." You reach out to him, and it's almost as if you can touch him from where you're standing.  
  
Suddenly, you feel a burst of energy course through you that jerks your eyes open. Your bracelet reacts as well, humming against your skin.  
  
'H-Hikari!' you ask. 'Did you feel that?'  
  
 _"Yes, I did!"_ she replies wholeheartedly. _"It was Yugi and the spirit working in tandem, finding the strength within each other and their friends."_ You smile, and you can't help but notice Pegasus react slightly. He must have felt it too, though it won't be nearly as significant to him.  
  
"Well Mai," you hear Yugi state. "You put up a good fight, but now the duel ends!" You and your friends lean forward anxiously, waiting with baited breath. "Starting with this card, Black Luster Ritual!" You feel a cry of pure excitement rising from your chest. As Yugi plays the card and commences the ritual, a beam of light shoots up from his side of the field, revealing Black Luster Soldier in its wake. Your eyes twinkle with the sight, almost as if you can feel its power resonating from the arena. In one fell swoop, Black Luster Soldier destroy's Mai's Pet Dragon. You watch in awe, as do the others.  
  
But, when you see Mai place her hand over her deck, your joy is short lived.  
  
"Wait... what's going on?" Tea asks.  
  
"When a duelist places their hand on their deck like that, it means that they surrender the match," Bakura explains. Your face falls as you watch Mai crumble.  
  
"I'd rather not see my Harpy Ladies be defeated in the next turn," she winces, setting her hand down and turning away from the arena. You're heartbroken.  
  
"Mai, wait," Yugi beckons. "There's something I want to say to you." As Mai stops and seems to be listening, Yugi speaks with a soft voice.  
  
"Thank you." Mai's shoulders jolt at the sentiment. "You said a duelist can learn more from defeat than from victory, and you were correct. But you, Mai, taught me a lot today. I had to confront my own fears and my own weaknesses, for I could never have defeated you."  
  
"It's awfully nice for you to say that, Yugi," Mai replies curtly. "But, it seems to me that I also still have a lot more to learn... about dueling, and about myself.  
  
"But then I suppose no duelist ever learns all there is to know. And, maybe the most important lesson is that defeat doesn't have to be forever. You won this duel Yugi, but there'll be others." She looks over her shoulder directly at her competitor. "You and I will meet in the arena again, kiddo. And when we do, you better watch out." Yugi simply replies with a friendly thumbs-up, showing an enthusiasm that speaks volumes. Mai returns the gesture with a wink, also excited for what's to come.  
  
As she walks off into the archway leading out of the arena, Croquet presses a button that lowers a projector. On it shows the competition bracket, Mai's picture fading to a dark color.  
  
"This concludes the first round of the finals. Yugi Mutou has emerged victorious over Mai Valentine. He will advance to the next round." Your lungs hurt with the cheers erupting from your throat as your friends do the same.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" you cry. "You did it!!" You see Yugi turn his attention up to the balcony with a kind expression, one that's very, very thankful. Suddenly, underneath all your cheers, you hear someone clapping. You quiet down as your attention is pulled directly to Pegasus. His chuckles rumble his voice, making you shiver.   
  
"Way to go, Yugi," he commends. "Superb duel!" He stands from his seat. "You certainly know how to put on a good show." You find your friends glaring at him with all their strength, and it calms you down as you do the same. With a swift motion, the millionaire sits back down and commands Croquet to proceed.  
  
"The second match of these playoffs will begin shortly!" Croquet announces. "Bandit Keith will battle Joey Wheeler. Prepare your decks." You turn to Joey and watch as he reels back a bit.  
  
"Already?" he squawks. "Th-That was sure quick!" You all provide him confident grins.  
  
"Joey, you're going to do fine!" Bakura claims, stepping closer to his blonde friend.  
  
"You can do this, Joey!" you add. "You've worked really hard to get here!" He grins and flexes triumphantly.  
  
"Thanks!" he replies, shaking out his joints. "I guess I'm just kind of tense." Tristan lunges forward and wraps his arm around his friend's neck, squeezing out a short yelp from Joey.  
  
"Yeah, you gotta few reasons to be!" Tristan agrees. "First of all, look who you're going up against! Bandit Keith! The intercontinental champion! I mean, the guy makes his living out of winning prize money from tournaments just like these!"  
  
"Tristan, m-maybe that's not the best thing to say right now," you protest meekly, knowing he means well. The brunette apologizes and steps away, allowing Joey some breathing room. You all then decide to greet Yugi down by the entrance to the arena. Joey, pumped out of his mind, rushes on ahead. You smile as he bounds down the long hallways ahead of you.  
  
Once you reach the end, you hear Joey and Yugi talking.  
  
"Well, you give it your best, and I'll give it mine! We'll stay best friends, no matter what!" Joey smiles through it all, making Yugi nod and smile right back. You assume they're discussing the potential situation, should Joey win this round. Joey turns back to you and the others with a confident burst of energy before opening the doors to the arena. You meet Yugi halfway and hug him tightly without warning. He melts into your arms, making your heart subsequently melt at the action.  
  
"You did wonderfully out there," you congratulate him. "I was worried at the beginning, but Mai managed to pull it out of you!" Yugi nods and pulls away, looking at you.  
  
"Well, I couldn't have done it without your support. Like I said, I needed you out there, and I felt your support when I drew the Black Luster Ritual."  
  
"I could feel it too," you add, gently hugging him again. "You and your spirit are finally working as a team again." Yugi hums into the nape of your neck.  
  
"It feels good. I missed it," Yugi admits.  
  
"Alright, you love birds!" Tristan laughs, making you both break away quickly and look up at him. "Let's get to the balcony before we miss the match!" You both nod and blush at the sudden display of affection. But, on your way up, as the others give their due congratulations to Yugi, you feel his fingers sneak over and grab your hand protectively. You lace your fingers and do your best to conceal your pink cheeks.  
  
Once you reach the balcony, you all take your places against it as Croquet asks for the cards needed to show proof of participation. As Keith rests lazily on a couch off to the side (you glare at the passive insult), he flashes his card, challenging Joey to show his.  
  
"Sure, I got it right here--" Joey claims, digging his hands deep into his jacket pockets. When they come out empty, she shoves them in his jean pockets before scrambling to check every possible place it could be. He starts to panic, and so do you and your friends.  
  
"My card!" Joey cries. "I-It's gone!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Tournament verification cards," Croquet growls again, his patience wearing thin as Joey frantically digs in every pocket he has for his card.  
  
  
"I-It has to be here somewhere!" Joey gasps, pulling pockets inside out over and over, hoping for a different result each time. You begin to worry. "It's gotta be here somewhere!"  
  
  
"Well," a voice sings from below. You glare back at Bandit Keith, who looks awfully proud of himself for some reason. "Looks like I won't be needing to get up off of this couch anytime soon now, will I?" He chuckles and you feel your inside curdle.  
  
  
"Don't get to comfortable!" Joey barks, turning back to his opponent. "Once I find that entry card--"  
  
  
"If," Croquet cuts Joey short, grabbing his attention. "If you find your card within the set time parameters the tournament allows?" You can see your friend start to sweat bullets from the balcony.  
  
  
"Y-You mean," Joey gasps. "There's a t-time limit!?"  
  
  
"Retrace your steps, Joey!" Tea offers. "Are you sure you put it in your coat?" Joey ponders the thought briefly before nodding.  
  
  
"I could've swore I did," he replies. "But, it could have fallen out back in my room. I'm gonna go check--"  
  
  
"Five minutes," Croquet cuts Joey off again. You're becoming irritated with his habit. He holds up his hand, all five fingers spread wide apart to physically paint a picture with his words. "Your match will begin at 11 o'clock sharp." As he explains, the monitor displaying the tournament bracket in the middle of the arena fades away as a holographic digital clock takes its place. "Extensions are given to no one. If you haven't returned with the card by 11 o'clock, you will be disqualified." Joey flinches, but doesn't hesitate to turn back on his heels and run back to his room. You've never seen him move so fast!  
  
  
"No fair!" Tea cries, sending a glare full of daggers down in Croquet's direction. "That's barely enough time for Joey to make it back to the room!"  
  
  
"These are the rules," Croquet says flatly. "And they will be enforced." You tighten your hands into fists, wondering how they find it so easy to be so unforgiving. Joey managed to win ten star chips during the heat of this tournament, and he even started at a disadvantage. You know it's tournament policy, but the fact he doesn't have one card, despite all odds, makes it seem inhumane to threaten disqualification. You close your eyes and will as much speed as you can to Joey in spirit.  
  
  
"Rei, sweetheart," Hikari whispers to you. "Don't you find it a little odd that that Bandit Keith boy has a qualification card?"  
  
  
'What do you mean?' you ask. You know full well how sleazy of a duelist Keith is, but what was she implying?  
  
  
"Well," she hums, pressing a thumb and curled index finger to her chin. "When we first saw him here on the island, he had a young boy dueling against Joey instead of himself, coaching the boy through all of his moves play for play. Why would Bandit Keith be using another duelist in his stead?" You find yourself pondering it as well, ignoring all of Keith's loud, obnoxious comments to disqualify Joey to the tournament headmasters... wait.  
  
  
'Hold on a second,' you think. 'Why is Keith being so stubborn and asking Croquet to terminate Joey early?' Hikari nods and continues her thoughts.  
  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," she adds. "It only seems to prove my point even more. If Keith had another boy dueling for him against Joey, then I can only assume he didn't have any star chips to wager in order to do it himself." You gasp in realization.  
  
  
'Which means he's an illegal competitor. He never received a dueling glove or qualification cards from the very beginning! He stowed away on the ship to compete in this tournament!' you reply. Hikari nods.  
  
  
"So... where did he get that card?" she asks, but you can already read the answer in her voice.  
  
  
"...Bandit Keith stole Joey's "Glory of the King's Hand" card..." you choke quietly, thankfully going unheard by the others. You don't want to stress them out more than they already are. You turn and notice Yugi holding up his qualification card, and you can read the look on his face perfectly. He wants to give it to Joey, but then that means he couldn't compete. You feel your lips curl into a gentle smile, admiring Yugi's selflessness. Even if he decided to give it up, you know Joey wouldn't let him. They'd sacrifice almost anything to help each other, and that thought warms you to your very core.  
  
  
Still... Joey won't find the card. You know where it is. You turn to look at it as Keith twiddles with it in his fingers, and you can't find the voice to call him out on it.  
  
  
~  
  
  
10:59.  
  
  
You grip the balcony banister so hard, you feel your fingers go numb. Your eyes are still screwed shut, your worry starting to make you physically queasy. You feel yourself counting down the final seconds of the clock, somehow finding it in yourself to still hope that Joey might just magically find some other entry card to use. You almost don't hear the doors opening, but you turn to the noise anyway to find a confident, smiling Joey in the doorway. The clock strikes 11 as he takes his steps into the arena, you and your friends cheering with relief.  
  
  
"Heh, looks like the punk has come back to give us the bad news," Keith hisses. "Let me guess... you couldn't find that card anywhere, right?" He chuckles, but it's short lived as you watch Joey present to the whole room a "Glory of the King's Hand" card.  
  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" he asks. "I've got it right here!" You watch Keith reel back in complete disbelief, solidifying the theory you and Hikari share. He really is a bandit.  
  
  
"Very well then," Croquet announces. "The duel will proceed as scheduled!" Your heart finally slows down as you come down from an adrenaline high you didn't even know you were riding on. You already feel exhausted.  
  
  
"Alright Keith, naptime is over. Time to duel!" Joey calls. You watch his opponent's face meld back into a bone-chillingly confidence.  
  
  
"You know, part of me wanted you to show up," Keith replies. "A warm-up match will do me some good!"  
  
  
"I'll warm you up!" Joey challenges. "And wear you out!"  
  
  
"Just you try it!" Keith beckons. You feel a thickening atmosphere with their competitive banter, and you take a deep breath.  
  
  
"The second match of these playoffs will now commence!" Croquet declares. "Joey Wheeler, Bandit Keith, prepare to duel!" You listen as your friends provide wave after wave of good luck cheers and encouragement. You do so as well, but more physically than verbally. "Ready... begin!"  
  
  
~  
  
Once the duel commences, you do all you can to wish Joey a strong opening strategy. Keith reveals right off the bat that he duels with machines, which you aren't surprised in the least. It seems that he's kept the same strategy since he last competed in one of Pegasus's tournaments. But, when Joey plays a monster strong enough to attack one of Keith's, it becomes clear that he is unaware of the ability machine cards has. You found yourself forgetting briefly as well.  
  
"They're magic resistant," you whisper as Joey's Giltia Knight phases right through Keith's monster.   
  
"And not just against magical-type monsters," Yugi adds solemnly. "But against any card that uses magic." You cringe at the truth in his words, and immediately you see the disadvantage Joey is put in yet again. Keith begins to build an incredible defense comprised of machine after machine. But, he slips and you watch him drop a card from his hand on the field. It phases into view for only a fleeting moment before Keith picks it back up again. There wasn't much to go on, but the silhouette made something very clear.  
  
"That wasn't a machine," you observe. The others nod and you can see Joey with a small smile on his face. You hope he's figured something out. But, Yugi cringes and calls to Joey, telling him to not be so hasty in his retaliation. However, Joey follows through with it, and of course right into Bandit Keith's trap. But, his pride is short lived when Joey finally finds a flaw in Keith's strategy, and it's with indirect attacks from trap cards and enhancement magic cards! You feel your nerves begin to quell some, but you know not to get too comfortable, since the duel just started.  
  
As you find yourself becoming even more immersed in the competition, you feel a pull on your spiritual awareness, making you flinch. Yugi turns to you, noticing the movement, but you smile and silently shrug it off. Still, you can't help but instinctively look down towards Pegasus. You watch him turn to each one of the duelists, a gleam of his millennium eye ever present underneath the bangs masking it. Not that him looking into Joey's and Keith's minds means anything right now, you still find yourself hyper aware of the situation he'll be putting the finalist in later... whomever that may turn out to be.  
  
To your surprise, you watch as Joey lays down the card "Time Wizard", one that you haven't seen since Yugi traded it with him on the boat on the way to Duelist Kingdom. Behind it, he plays the card "Baby Dragon", completing the combo. He commences Time Wizard's roulette ability, and you all watch with bated breath as the arrow goes round and round, threats of failure much more prominent than his ones of success. Still, you feel all of your friends put their faith in Joey, and you can't help but do the same. When the arrow slows to a stop, you feel yourself utter a cry of happiness when it lands directly on a winning space. The holographic magic does the rest, and you see Keith's machines start to rust as Joey's dragon begins to age into a powerful, iconic beast.  
  
"That's it Joey!" Yugi cries. "You got it!"  
  
However, just as a step is made in progress, you watch as Joey is reduced to stumbling two steps back. Keith is relentless with his card play, and all of it topped off with his slimy disposition and dirty tactics. Keith even manages to pull the rug out from underneath Joey with a surprise strategy involving his Slot Machine monster and a simple waiting game.  
  
But, something catches your eye as you watch Joey's opponent. A quick flick of his wrist and, like lightning, the movement is swift and gone as soon as it happened. You still notice it though... it was Keith pulling a card hidden between his bracelet and wrist. You can see Pegasus notice the movement too. While growing up in Pegasus's home, he helped you learn all the ins and outs of a competitive Duel Monsters game, and how to actually be a part of it rather than just playing it. He taught you to be on high alert during a match, noticing tells on stoic opponents or catching a strategy in it's early stages...  
  
...Or, in extreme cases, signs of cheating.  
  
You knew this was bound to happen, but the fact that Pegasus isn't calling attention to it makes your stomach turn sour. You want to say something, but like before, you can't find the voice to do so. And, even if you could, no one would certainly believe you. Judging by how Pegasus is acting, you figure he'll let Keith continue to do this in order to make it more interesting, and even harder for Joey.  
  
Still, you can't just let it go completely unnoticed. You lean in towards Yugi's ear, who becomes alert the instant you come close.  
  
"Keith just pulled a hidden card from under his bracelet," you whisper through your cupped hand, and you can see the expressions melting from one extreme to the next on your love's face. He turns to you with worried eyes.  
  
"We have to say something!" he whispers back harshly, but you shake your head, providing him a weak gaze in return.  
  
"There's nothing we can say that will stop the duel," you reply quietly. "I saw Pegasus notice it too, and he hasn't said anything. He's the only one that can stop it, and it doesn't look like he has any desire to." You feel a wave of hope surge through you. "But, that means that we just have to be even stronger for Joey, who is fighting valiantly and honestly. He'll prevail, I just know it!" Yugi doesn't do anything for a moment, but after watching him process what you said, he slowly smile and gently takes your hand into his.  
  
"Right," he replies with a gentler tone. "We're right here for him. He won't let that dirty cheat win!" You nod as well and squeeze Yugi's palm, his warmth filling you with strength.  
  
It's not until Joey makes an incredible comeback with his Grave Robber card that you watch him ultimately win the duel, Keith's life points being gutted to zero. Your friends cheer loudly and proudly as you and Yugi do the same, your hands still laced together. You knew he could do it! '   
  
'Looks like the saying "Cheaters never prosper" holds true another day!' you think triumphantly, your heart bubbling over with joy. However, the victory is short lived when Keith speaks up in a broken, angry voice.  
  
"THIS DUEL DOESN'T COUNT!" he cries. "The card Joey showed to play in this match isn't even his!!" Your friends gasp. "Therefore, the duel shouldn't count and he should be disqualified right here and now!" Instead of the reaction you were anticipating, you see Joey smile and hold up the entry card.  
  
"He's right," Joey admits honestly. "Mine was missing, so Mai gave me hers." Your heart leaps in your chest at Mai's name. She graciously gave Joey her "Glory of the King's Hand" without so much as a second thought? You feel like you're going to just melt into a puddle of mush at her kindness. A grin paints your cheeks as Joey talks. "But tell me, Keith... how could you have known this wasn't my card?" Keith's expression crumbles and a long, confused tone drags from his lips.  
  
"Well, I'm all ears," Joey prods, crossing his arms.  
  
"There's no need to explain," a familiar voice coos in a familiar tone. You all turn towards Pegasus, who has his attention set on the bandit living up to his name. "It's clear that Bandit Keith stole Joey's entry card." He chuckles. "That's why he was so certain that you would never be able to find it."  
  
"...I knew it," you state, gritting your teeth. Yugi notices and unlaces his fingers from yours, placing the hand on your lower back comfortingly instead.  
  
"That dirty cheat!" Tea cries.  
  
"Then KEITH should be the one disqualified, not Joey!" Tristan roars, slamming both fists down onto the wooden banister.  
  
"Oh Keith ought to be disqualified alright, but not simply for misdeeds outside of the dueling ring," Pegasus scolds, crossing his arms as he throws one of his legs over the other. "There was quite a bit of improper conduct taking place during the match that I observed too."  
  
"Is that so, Keith?" Joey seethes. You see the rage building in his chest as the ugly truth finally comes out. You still feel guilty for not saying anything, but you're rather relieved it's being called into attention now.  
  
 _"Better late than never, I suppose,"_ Hikari sighs, sounding downtrodden by Pegasus's choice to say this after Keith was delivered an honest loss. You know in your heart he doesn't deserve it, though you think Joey wouldn't have wanted it any other way.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Pegasus hums, curling his lips up in a devious smile. "Keith kept his set of magic cards necessary to boost his Slot Machine monster hidden in his wristband!" You can see Yugi turn to you from the corner of your eye, and he watches you as you feel your stomach sink into your toes. Again, you were right, to your sickening dismay. A small part of you had hoped it was just a trick of the eye, your brain fooling you into thinking Keith was doing something dishonest simply because it was in his nature... not because he actually did it. You begin to tremble with nausea, but you keep it down with a quiet whimper.  
  
"Damn, Keith..." Joey spits. "That's low."  
  
"Take the scoundrel away!" Pegasus commands, maliciously grinning. "Faaaar away!" Suddenly, you hear Keith blurt out obscenities and threats as two well-dressed guards drag him away by the arms. Of course, he leaves kicking and screaming, which baffles you.  
  
"Even after all of his dirty tricks, he still went down with a fight," you muster, looking back at Joey with a soft feeling of pride blooming in your stomach. But, your attention is taken once more as you hear a voice growing louder in volume, screaming a name you know too well.  
  
"PEGASUUUUUS!" Keith bellows, running at breakneck speed towards the millionaire's side of the lower balcony.   
  
"He must have broken free from the guards!" Bakura gasps as all of your eyes train on the leather-clad cheater. Keith hoists his entire weight up onto the corner of the arena and pushes off of it with all of his might, launching his weight and landing on the balcony right next to Pegasus's seat. He draws a gun from his pocket and holds it to Pegasus's head. You choke on your own breath and cover your mouth in horror.  
  
"You truly are a stubborn one, aren't you?" Pegasus chuckles, completely unimpressed by the scene before him. You only fear what is going to happen next.  
  
"Can it," Keith snaps, his voice fast and shaking under his labored breath. "You ain't talking your way out of this one. Now, hand over that prize money or else. Pegasus's facial expression softens to one of amusement. Your throat goes dry.  
  
"Oh sure, Keith!" Pegasus wails sarcastically. "I'll do whateeeever you say! Just give me a moment for my body to recover from the paralysis you've shocked me into!"  
  
"Okay, wise guy," Keith proclaims. "I'll give ya until three."  
  
"Fine then!" Pegasus jeers. "One, two, three!" Suddenly, his foot moves forward to press a silver button tucked neatly between two tiles. A soft beep is heard before the floor falls out from beneath Keith, sending him plummeting to the unknown depths below. The last thing you hear is his voice crying out in a yelp of fear before it fades out. A small sliver of you is thankful that is the only thing that happened to him. You half expected Pegasus to use his millennium eye and make the situation much more grim. Still, you freeze up as your friends react to the scene that they still aren't sure really happened.  
  
"What... the..." Joey utters.  
  
"Now, the finalists for the next match will receive a ten-minute recess," Croquet speaks with a solid tone, talking as if nothing happened. "So rest up. Our host wants you in top form for your duel." You can see Joey immediately look up and lock eyes with his best friend, the gaze they share promising and full of vigor.  
  
You don't know whether to be excited for the next match, or nervous.  
  
~  
  
After a recess which felt like hours, you stand hovering as far over the balcony as you safely can, watching two people you care about stand across from each other in a calm, confident stare down. Yugi's millennium spirit has shifted into control, and you see the glow in his eyes that urges Joey on.  
  
'You both will put up a strong fight,' you think. 'The winner will be well deserving of their final duel with Pegasus. They both have honorable reasons for dueling, but this was inevitable... only on can win.'  
  
"I can't believe two best friends are going against each other in the final match of this tournament," Bakura states.  
  
"Yeah, it does seem pretty harsh..." Tristan adds. "But, at least one of them will get their chance to duel Pegasus." Tea grimaces and chews on her lip.  
  
"Well, wouldn't it just be easier to flip a coin and see who gets to win? That way, we'd get our duel with Pegasus now!" she questions adamantly.  
  
"It doesn't quite work like that, Tea," Tristan replies.  
  
"Well why doesn't it!?" she cries. "These two are like brothers, and now they're being forced to duel one another like this! It's not fair!"  
  
"Tea," you pipe up, making everyone look down at you. "Trust me, I don't want to watch this match either. It's going to be really hard seeing them go up against each other like this." Your sad eyes begin to illuminate with bursts of fiery passion. "But, I can only imagine how happy they must feel down there." The three turn their heads inquisitively, so you keep going. "Think about it. They know for a fact that one of them is guaranteed a match with Pegasus. Of course both want to be the victor, but they're supporting eachother out there too. So, no matter who wins, they'll both be extraordinarily happy and ready to support their friend in the final match with Pegasus." Tea's expression fades from the static it once held to a considerate one.  
  
"...I guess you're right," she replies, finding it in herself to smile. You return it graciously.  
  
"So, it's up to us to cheer both on and ensure that our love and strength is divided evenly!" you finish, making Tristan howl in approval and do just that.  
  
"COME ON GUYS!" he cheers. "I wanna see an amazing match out there!" Joey and Yugi turn to the balcony and smile kindly, and you notice Yugi lock eyes with you as the others cheer. When he does, your bracelet tingles, and with a giggle, you hold it out to show the spirit. You see his shoulders shake with a gentle chuckle as well and turn back to the field. You grab Hikari's focus.  
  
'Looks like someone else has a crush,' you think to her, and you can see a blush fervently paint her cheeks beneath white locks. But, instead of denying anything, she holds her hand to her mouth to suppress an overly-enthusiastic smile.  
  
 _"Quick as ever, sweetheart,"_ she replies with a titter.  
  
~  
  
The duel begins, and as soon as their life point counters bloom to life, you feel your nerves immediately kick into overdrive. Both competitors begin doing their best right out of the gate, and it is very apparent. As things heat up, and both take turns taking stabs at the other's life points, you feel a growing sense of encouragement between Yugi and Joey. It's like they are pushing each other to do their very best by drawing the other into traps or false senses of security. It's when Yugi plays the Dark Magician that you know they're turning up the heat yet again.  
  
As you try to focus on the match, you feel your attention being forcefully drawn away by a terrifying familiarity.  
  
 _"Rei, be careful,"_ Hikari winces. _"Pegasus is reaching out to talk with you. I don't know what he's planning to do--"_  
  
'I-it's okay, Hikari,' you reply, your chest tightening in response that says otherwise. 'He can't pull me into the Shadow Realm here... we're not playing a game.' Suddenly, once Hikari relinquishes protection, the pulling sensation swallows you whole, and when you lock eyes with Pegasus down below, you can hear his voice so clearly, it's as if he were physically speaking.  
  
'Enjoying the show, little Rei?' he asks, his voice laced with venom. You shudder in your own skin. Bakura looking over at you doesn't go unnoticed, but you don't focus on him.  
  
'It doesn't matter who wins this match,' you reply. 'Either one of them will be strong enough to beat you and your dirty tricks.'  
  
'Oh Rei, you're hurting my feelings!' Pegasus sighs over-dramatically, his right eye softening as if he had been ganged up on and beaten senseless. 'I raised you better than that.'  
  
'You didn't raise me,' you glower, grabbing your bracelet for comfort. 'My parents raised me. My _father_ raised me. You just kept me under your roof so you wouldn't look like a heartless monster.'  
  
'And you should be grateful I didn't throw you out into the street like some mangy animal,' Pegasus claims, knotting up your stomach. 'But that's okay. Despite the TLC I gave to you all those years ago out of the goodness of my heart, I wouldn't mind taking some late payment after all that time you spent living here.' He subtly gestures towards your wrist with his index finger, and you jolt as if the motion had shocked you. 'And I'll gladly take that millennium bracelet. Nothing else just simply won't do.'  
  
'You can have it over my cold, lifeless body,' you fume, gritting your teeth. 'There is no way you're getting your hands on my bracelet, or Yugi's puzzle for that matter.'  
  
'Oh, but my dear, sweet Rei!' Pegasus beams. 'You don't have a choice! Once I beat Yugi in our match, it'll only take another simple Shadow Game to trap you and take what's mine.' You lean on the banister for support as your knees bow beneath the threat.  
  
'H-H-How do you know Yugi will--' you begin, turning back to the duel briefly to immediately see that Yugi is draining Joey's life points with a fool-proof strategy.  
  
'Oh please, don't play dumb,' Pegasus scolds. 'You and I both know little Yugi boy will be the victor here, despite Joey's best efforts. He's only lost twice, and that was to a desperate Kaiba and to the creator of the game himself! I, at the very least, can admit that one of those losses was uncalled for. I'll let you decide which one he deserved.'  
  
'He didn't deserve either loss,' you snap. 'Dirty tricks were used in both games and put Yugi in compromising situations. He is a better duelist than either you or Kaiba will ever be--'  
  
'Oh, a lovebird's song at it's loudest,' Pegasus mocks, cutting you off. 'Too bad that is the last thing that will save your little Yugi from me. Friendship, love... none of that matters. It's all taken away from you the moment you surrender to it. To think you all are so foolish to fall victim to such emotions. So young, so naive.'  
  
'What are you talking about?' you ask, listening to Pegasus's tangent with a painful confusion. 'Thinking that way is so closed-minded and--'  
  
'Realistic,' Pegasus interrupts again. 'But enough about this for now. Look down at the arena, little Rei.' As you do, you're met with the sight of Joey's Red Eyes Skull Dragon standing on Yugi's side of the field blasting away the rest of its master's life points. You can see tears streaming down their cheeks and smiles on their lips. Your friends fall into a balance of awkward, yet comfortable silence. You swallow the lump in your throat.  
  
'You see, my dear?' you hear Pegasus say. 'I've been right about everything that's happened on this island since the competition started! So let's keep this winning streak going.' He glares up at you with both his own glossy, empty shell of an eye and the ancient relic sunken deep into his head. 'I'm going to beat your little Yugi, and no matter how much his friends support him, or how much you claim to love him, it won't do any good. His Grandpa's soul will be mine forever, and soon, so will his puzzle and your bracelet!' As you feel Hikari step in and drown him out, you listen to his zealous cackling fade into the silence of your suddenly calm mind.  
  
 _"Are you okay, sweetheart?"_ Hikari asks. You nod absentmindedly, though Pegasus's words still linger in your buzzing head.  
  
He can't be right. There's no way he'll win against Yugi... right?


	17. Chapter 17

During the recess Croquet as allotted prior to the duel, you all take the time to congratulate both boys in their feats and accomplishments, especially the winner. You can't shake the pangs of guilt in your stomach, since Pegasus distracted you from watching most of the duel. But, it's clear to you that emotions ran high, and still are, as both Yugi and Joey shower each other in compliments. You may not have experienced it like the others did, but you're still incomparably proud of them both for the hurdle they just jumped in the name of their friendship.  
  
"Well Yugi," Joey calls, making you all turn to him. "We knew one of us had to lose. But, the good news is one of us got to win, too! Congratulations, man!" He digs deep into his pocket and pulls out his "Glory of the King's Hand" card, holding it out to his shorter friend. "Here, this is yours now." Yugi's expression takes on a puzzled one, and he looks up at Joey with big eyes. "Show Croquet this, and he'll give you the prize money--" Suddenly, Yugi's hand is outstretched, pushing the card back towards Joey.  
  
"No, Joey," he replies, softly, giving Joey the opportunity to look confused too. "You should keep it... your sister needs that money."  
  
"Yuug..." Joey sighs, his fingers pinching the card even tighter.  
  
"I didn't enter this tournament to get rich, Joey," Yugi explains. "I'm just here to save my Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers. Please, use this money for Serenity's operation."  
  
"R-Really?" Joey croaks, his voice practically floating on the air. Yugi nods in assurance. He tilts his head away very slightly, his shoulders shaking with the threat of tears. You step closer to Yugi and press your shoulder tightly against his, gently brushing your hand against his. He does the same, shooting you a warm glance from the corner of his eye. You smile wide.  
  
"What do you say, Joey?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Hey, it's what you've been wanting, buddy!" Tristan adds, stepping closer to his friend and resting a friendly hand on the blonde's shoulder. Tea chuckles.  
  
"Look at him, always playing the tough guy!" Tea teases lightheartedly, but when Joey's cheeks redden and his eyes well to the brim, she happily cuts her words short and lets him have the spotlight. You cover your mouth to suppress any emotions you feel coming on.  
  
"Y-Yugi..." Joey hiccups, holding the card close to his face. "When I lost the duel, I-I lost all hope I had in rescuing my sister..." He rubs his sleeve to his eyes. "But... but now... Yugi, thank you!" Yugi keeps his eyes locked tightly on his friend, taking in every single word as if his life depended on it. You press a knuckle to your eye to catch your escaping tears. "Now, go and take down Pegasus!"  
  
~  
  
Before Yugi steps into the closed-off waiting chamber, you grab his sleeve, stopping him. He looks back at you, and you feel the threat of tears burning your eyes yet again. He notices immediately and pulls you into his embrace. It feels like forever since he's hugged you, so you relish it, stealing it away in this private moment. Pressing as much as you can of yourself against him, you can feel him do the same. You share each other's heat for a long, long time before you pull your chin from the crook of his neck and look at him. The motion is swift, but soon he has your lips against his, the kiss bursting with unspoken emotion. You pull away from him just far enough to watch his eyes watch you.  
  
"Good luck in there," you finally manage to say, your hands cupping his cheeks with the gentlest touch. His arms are locked to your waist protectively, and the gesture gives you goose bumps. "This is the moment you've been working incredibly hard for." Yugi nods, his bangs tickling your cheeks as you push your forehead to his. He inhales long and slow. You revel in the lovely silence.  
  
"I'll need your strength now more than ever," Yugi admits, and you nod immediately.  
  
"Absolutely," you reply, running your fingers from his cheeks to behind his ears, nestling them in the soft base of his spikes. "I'll be here for you and for the spirit of the puzzle. You two are fighting for a noble cause."  
  
"I'll be out there for you too, Rei," Yugi whispers, reminding you of his promise earlier that morning. "This is for your father too... to avenge what you have lost." As your vision blurs with a new wave of tears, you feel the usual shift in control as Yugi yields his body to the spirit deep in his millennium puzzle. Familiar, hardened eyes gaze down at you with Yugi's promise still lingering on his lips. You feel your face heat up in as you notice the intimate position you're still in with the spirit, despite the shift. But, you're quickly struck with an idea.  
  
'Hey, Hikari?' you ask, catching her off guard. She seems to be enjoying the secondhand contact between you and the puzzle's spirit.  
  
 _"Y-Yes, my dear?"_ she gasps, opening her eyes with a slight, embarrassed flush. You giggle inwardly at her response.  
  
'How about you take over for a moment?'  
  
//  
  
You barely have time to process Rei's words before you feel an odd, tingling sensation course through your chest. When it stops, you notice that you're staring at your eyelids, but you don't remember closing your eyes. You open them, and you are greeted by ruby-flecked amethyst eyes warming up to your presence quickly. You inhale sharply, but manage to keep your typically calm composure.  
  
'Rei!' you squeak, watching her cover her mouth in a frenzy of belly laughs. 'What are you doing?'  
  
 _"Letting you have a little bit of time with the puzzle's spirit,"_ she replies with the slightest mischievous hint to her voice. However, it's short lived as she continues with a much more genuine tone. _"I feel bad that you two haven't had the opportunities to talk as much as Yugi and I would like. So, while it may be short, I wanted to give you this to tide you over until we get off this island."_ Before you have the chance to respond, a deep baritone hums in your ears and sends waves of butterflies through your entire body.  
  
"Long time, no see," Yugi's spirit chuckles, catching your full and undivided attention. You find yourself feeling a bit flustered. Okay... _really_ flustered. But when you feel his arms around you, you somehow find the courage to pick up where Rei left off. You thread your fingers through his hair and massage his scalp, making him purr against your chest. Your cheeks brighten, but you smile. This feels right... very right. It warms your heart to see him so content before this big duel.  
  
"I've been thinking about you a lot," you whisper as if someone might hear, even though they're all out in the arena. Still, the mood seems contagious as the spirit responds in the same manner,  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"If that Pegasus tries to do anything to put you and Yugi at risk, I'll be intervening," you explain sternly. You half expect him to refuse the help, to shake his head and insist that he can take care of it on his own. But, instead, he surprises you yet again.  
  
"Thank you," he replies. "I've seen what you've done for Rei, and it's definitely something I'd like to have help me protect Yugi, especially if Pegasus pulls us into a Shadow Game." The words make you shiver, leaving a bitter taste on your tongue.  
  
"We'll be right there for you, my dear," you state again. Your toes twitch and you suddenly feel a burst of confidence push you forward as you place a passionate kiss to his cheek. He doesn't back away, and in fact pulls you even closer by the waist, seeming to savor the feeling. You want to kiss him properly--oh Gods, do you want to kiss him more than anything--but you can't find it in yourself to just yet. You love him, but you can't place why. You want to talk things out, to spend some more quality time with him than in just these fleeting moments. You'll get the chance once you're free from this island, though you'd be lying if you said you weren't growing impatient with excitement.  
  
"I should let you go in," you admit, pulling away from his frame and feeling an overwhelming disappointment. "The sooner you win, the sooner we can rescue Yugi's grandfather." The spirit's smile fills any emptiness you were feeling just moments before, and he nods confidently.  
  
"Right," he replies. "Stakes are high, but the strength you and the others have for us is stronger than any bind." You feel the smile stick to the corners of your lips as you share one final gaze. Then, with fast strides, you bound back up to the balcony where the others await.  
  
'Thank you, Rei,' you think to your host, who is practically beaming. 'Thank you so much.'  
  
//  
  
As you reach your friends, you feel yourself being pulled into control once more. The sensation of being secondary in your own body is odd, almost like you're a computer on standby as some other device is hooked up and using your monitor. It's not bad, by any means, and the thought of letting Hikari take control more often simmers on your brain's backburner.  
  
Once you merge into the group, you are greeted with Joey ruffling your hair. You giggle.  
  
"I hope you got to wish him good luck while you two were alone down there!" Joey grins, poking fun. Your face ignites in a fiery blush and you hide your face, making the others chuckle. You find yourself smiling behind your hands too. But, when you hear a set of double doors opening, you pull your hands away and watch as Yugi steps out onto his side of the arena. His confidence is overflowing, and it's infectious.  
  
"Go get 'im, Yugi!" Joey calls.  
  
"You've got this in the bag, Yuug!" Tristan adds.  
  
"Just don't forget what you're fighting for!" Tea finishes. "We're all right here for you!"  
  
"And now," Croquet clears his throat. "For your dueling pleasure! Castle Pegasus is proud to present the creator of Duel Monsters and all it's wonderous cards!"  
  
'And the thief of far too many lives,' you add inwardly, grimacing through gritted teeth.  
  
"The undefeated, undisputed ruler of Duelist Kingdom... Maximillion Pegasus!"  
  
As Croquet speaks, the creator in reference walks out to his side of the arena with cool, collected confidence that you feel he is less than deserving of. On either side of him stands two guards, each carrying two cases covered in a silken purple cloth. Silently, he gestures for the one on his left to come closer with a simple curl of his finger. The guard follows obediently, holding out the tray to his boss. On closer inspection, you notice that the silk is holding Pegasus's deck in place on the metal. The millionaire plucks his deck from it and proceeds to his dueling platform.  
  
"So, Yugi boy," Pegasus sneers, his voice bouncing off the walls in a gentle echo. "You've turned out to be quite the young duelist, battling your way past all the other challengers, winning your way into castle... just to face me." Your insides twist at his egotistical remarks.  
  
"PEGASUS!" Yugi commands, taking the attention. "Before we duel, I want you to agree to keep your promise: That if I defeat you, you'll release my Grandfather's soul to me."  
  
"But of course!" Pegasus sings in reply, placing his deck down on its proper place. "I'm a man of my word."  
  
"And that's not all!" Yugi continues. "You must also free the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba!"  
  
"Hmm, what a strange demand," Pegasus coos, brushing his hair from his view of his opponent. "I thought you hated Kaiba as much as you hate me, Yugi!" The spirit returns a challenging smirk.  
  
"Maybe I need to keep a vow of my own, Pegasus," he replies curtly. You notice he steals a glance up at you, a glance only you and Pegasus catch. It fills you with a renewed, ten-fold strength. "I have a few promises I'm willing to do anything to keep."  
  
"Ahh, I see!" Pegasus jeers. "A vow to Mokuba." Your heart feels like it's going to speed up unbearably and stop all at once.  
  
'This soon?' you think, panicked. 'He's reading Yugi's mind this early on? The duel hasn't even started yet, and he already has Yugi at his mercy... this is bad.'  
  
"Okay, Yugi boy," Pegasus sighs. "If it will put your mind at ease, I will agree to your terms." With his words, the creator lifts three cards into Yugi's view. You physically see him lurch, and you can't help but do the same. On the cards, you see pictures of Solomon, Kaiba, and Mokuba. They all look distressed, like they're struggling. You swallow hard. "If you win your battle with me, I shall free these three from their lonesome prison of souls!"  
  
"I think Pegasus is up to something..." Tristan remarks, clenching his fist.  
  
"Yeah," Joey agrees. "I think he planned on facing Yugi in this final match all along."   
  
"He's after something, that's for sure," Tea adds angrily. You sigh as your friends figure it out, and it puts you at a weird ease. At least you're no longer alone in knowing the tricks Pegasus can, and will inevitably, pull.  
  
"I hope Yugi can handle him," Bakura mentions. "Throughout the entire tournament, Pegasus has stacked the deck in his own favor every step of the way."  
  
"We just have to believe in him!" you reply. "He's come this far, and he depends on us to be there for him for support!" Tea nods fervently. Bakura clicks his tongue gently as he ponders.  
  
"I don't know," he retorts, sounding unsure, earning a hum in the same tone from Tritan. You can't blame them for having  doubts, considering whom Yugi is up against. Still, it doesn't stop Joey.  
  
"You can't have such a negative attitude, guys! Rei's right, Yugi is counting on us!" Joey snaps.  
  
"But Pegasus has never played fair," Tristan growls. "He started by kidnapping Yugi's Grandpa! Going into this final match, we have no idea what kind of tricks he'll pull."  
  
"Well, whatever is thrown his way," Tea intervenes. "Yugi will overcome them. He hasn't come all this way just to lose in the final match." You agree with Tea silently, though you keep reiterating in your head that the boys aren't unfounded in their skepticism. It's just unfortunate that they may not fully grasp the concept of Pegasus's tricks just yet, and will have to experience them the hard way.  
  
~  
  
Once the duel is underway, you, Joey and Tea make your way up to the second floor balcony. You see Bakura come up moments later, but no Tristan. Bakura claims that he wandered off somewhere on his own, so you take his word and trust your friend to come back soon. When Yugi presents "The Glory of the King's Opposite Hand", you watch Pegasus as he explains the prize if he wins... Yugi's soul.  
  
You won't let that happen. Even if Yugi does lose this duel, he'll have to get through you in order to take him. Pegasus won't be taking another person you love away without a fight.  
  
Right out of the gate, Yugi begins his plays, but his confidence is stunted when Pegasus calls him out on every single card. Prior to every notion, you feel the millennium eye's power pulse through you even from the balcony. With each pulse of spiritual energy, you begin to finally understand what Bakura meant when he said your millennium bracelet held a special power. He was right on the nose with his prediction too; Hikari and the bracelet both have protective qualities about their skills. They can predict and sense a millennium item's activation and, if targeted, can protect you from spiritual tricks and tactics. You're curious as to whether or not there is more to it, but for now, you decide to keep yourself on high alert, should the spirit dueling need your help with more than just moral support.  
  
'Yugi, hang in there--' you think, but your thoughts are cut short when you feel another spiritual pulse again. But, this time it feels different. It's not Pegasus's item this time. You try to hone in on where it's coming from, and your heart leaps a bit when your instincts lead you to Bakura. You turn to him silently, watching as he stares intently down at Croquet, who seems to be talking into a cell phone. Then, from his lips, you see a smile that makes your blood run cold.  
  
 _"That presence..."_ Hikari whispers to you. _"It's the one that was present in Bakura's body during that duel he had with Yugi, the duel where you and your friends were turned into monster cards!"_ You shiver and do your best to keep your uncomfortable shuffling to a minimum. You try your best to shift the focus back to the duel, but the presence next to you doesn't go away. Do you chance saying something? You want to, but before you can, Bakura silently turns and begins to walk away.  
  
"Got somewhere to go, Bakura?" Joey asks innocently.  
  
"...Yes," Bakura replies, his voice sounding forced. "I was going to go check on Tristan." With his simple answer, he continues on until he's out of sight and the presence of his millennium ring fades out. You desperately want to go after him, to stop him and ask what he's really up to, but that's far from your prerogative at the moment. You turn back to the match, finding your focus to be completely back on it.  
  
Other than announcing strategies, Pegasus doesn't speak unless it's in sentences that sound like they're answering questions Yugi asks. But, Yugi isn't saying anything, which proves that the pulsating energy numbing your senses is still from his mind-reading tricks. And, once you see a familiar puff of animated smoke rise up from the arena, you know Yugi is in for an even tougher ride.  
  
"Say hello to Toon World, little Yugi!" Pegasus announces as the book springs up and opens wide, exposing the storybook's pop-up towers and tombstones. You flinch and lean forward as much as you can without falling over.  
  
"Yugi! Stay on your toes!" you cry, reminding him of what's in store. "Pegasus will pull his monsters into Toon World and make them invincible! Unless you have Toon monsters in your deck, you can't touch his. That's what made Kaiba lose!" You feel the words fall out so easily, and Yugi seems to hang on each and every one. You desperately wish you could pull Toon World from your deck and slip it into Yugi's. Had you remembered, you would have offered it for this match. "You need to come up with a strategy with spell and trap cards! Build a wall and protect yourself, Yugi!"  
  
"The peanut gallery seems awful chatty, doesn't it?" Pegasus sighs, his head lolling back and forth with the backhanded insult. You bite your lip hard to silence yourself, and you feel two supportive hands rub your shoulders.  
  
"You leave her alone," the puzzle's spirit bellows. "I deserve her advice, seeing as I'm at such a tight disadvantage." At his words, Pegasus simply chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. Of course he didn't mind what you were saying. He just wanted to get under your skin, and it worked like a charm. Yugi turns his head to flash you a reassuring glance before watching Pegasus continue with the rest of his turn.  
  
To his credit, you watch as Toon World sucks up Pegasus's monsters and slams them into the bindings of the book. When they emerge, their features are overly exaggerated in line with Toon World's theme. Gigantic, powerful eyes, saturated color schemes and warped, twisted laughs rumbling in their bellies.  
  
"Man..." Joey groans, sounding disturbed. "Even though you have a lot of the same cards Pegasus has, Rei, your Toon monsters never creeped me out like this before." You wince, Joey's words making the "heart of the cards" ring even more true. The reason your cards vary from Pegasus's is because of how vastly different you both play the game. Pegasus is a dirty cheater, so his toons probably seem more demented to others, yourself included.  
  
One after one, they take out Yugi's monsters. Since the spirit is playing defensively, his life points are safe for the time being. But, you both know this strategy won't last, and if he can't do something to get rid of Toon World, it will be his downfall. Not only is Pegasus distracting you with his Toon World strategy, but the wave after wave of energy exerted from his millennium eye does well to force you out of focus. You feel yourself crumbling slightly under the stress, so you can only imagine how Yugi must feel.  
  
However, despite Pegasus's slimy ways and even slimier commentary during the whole thing, Yugi manages to pull off a strategy that finally gets him the upper hand. But, it's not quite the one you expect. As Pegasus declares an attack on Yugi's spell card "Magical Hats", sealing away his favorite "Dark Magician", you notice a pulse unlike Pegasus's millennium eye. You recognize it right away as Yugi's puzzle activating. You watch the spirit of the puzzle retract, allowing Yugi control of his own body. You're beyond confused at this point, but when you see Yugi switch back to the spirit in the next turn, and Pegasus begin to show signs of panic, you finally figure it out.  
  
'Oh! Yugi is switching between allowing himself control of his body and the millennium spirit control of his body. If they do it this way, their minds are kept apart and Pegasus can't keep up with which mind is in power!' you break it down in your head, silently commending Yugi for such a clever plan.   
  
"You're not the only one with a millennium item in this duel, Pegasus," you hear your Yugi challenge, sounding confident enough to make your heartbeat quicken. "Now, let's see if your eye has what it takes to beat my puzzle."And, as soon as Pegasus hesitates, he finally begins to crumble and lose life points. And, with each switch of the minds, you feel the millennium puzzle's power pulse through you. But, instead of draining you like Pegasus's eye, it grants you fresh new waves of energy!  
  
"YEAH! Way to go, Yuug!" Joey cries, thrusting his fists high into the air.  
  
"You wiped that smug look right off of his face!" Tea adds, bouncing on her toes. With one more reckless move, Pegasus walks directly into one of Yugi's traps, which reveals itself to be "The Living Arrow". When he fuses it with "Magical Neutralizing Force", he fires it directly at Toon World, destroying it and all the monsters inside.  
  
"That's it, Yugi! You did it!" you shout, jumping for joy in between Joey and Tea who decide to do the same through Pegasus wailing out in defeat.  
  
"My Toon! My precious Toons! No, no, no, no, no!" he cries, his expression melding to that of irritation, but from that, pure bliss. You become hesitant again.  
  
"Yugi!" Pegasus sings. "I'm impressed! When I first met you, you were just another boy who showed some faint dueling promise. But, with my gentle guidance, well just look at you now!" You grunt and bite your tongue in frustration. Leave it to Pegasus to turn it around and make it all about himself again. "You're one step away from becoming world champion! You've been to the Shadow Realm and back, and most importantly, you've learned to master the power of your millennium puzzle! And you see, Little Yugi, for me, that's what this tournament has been all about! I will take your puzzle and use it's power for my own purposes!"  
  
You watch as Pegasus's millennium eye illuminates brighter than ever, and with it, a blooming darkness forms from behind him. You know immediately what this darkness is, and it's what you feared the most from this duel. Hikari notices it too.  
  
 _"Rei!"_ she yells. _"This is what I talked about with Yugi's spirit! We can't let them go into that alone!"_ You nod and try to think on your feet as the Shadow Realm begins to swallow the entire arena. You can't run down to the arena... by then, they'll be completely encased! You narrow down your options and decide there isn't much of a choice left. You push down any fear you feel rising in your chest as you take a couple of steps back. Then, with all your might, you pull yourself up onto the banister and spring your legs forward, launching yourself over the edge.  
  
"WHAT THE--REI!!" Joey and Tea boom as they reach out to try and grab you, keeping you from making a foolish mistake. But, they're too slow, and you feel your body plummet down towards Yugi's platform.  
  
"YUGIIII!" you cry, pulling him from the frightened trance Pegasus had him under. His whole body snaps towards you with shock, but you watch as he holds out his arms to catch you. You fear that you might not make it, and it's when you fall into Yugi's embrace that you let yourself think otherwise. Holding him close, you watch the rest of the Shadow Realm creep to the floor behind you, sealing the three of you away within its confines.  
  
"Oh my, my, my!" Pegasus keens. "Wasn't that a sight to behold!"  
  
"Rei," it takes a while for Yugi to break away from your embrace. "Why did you do that? You could have been hurt!" You hold his gaze firmly and allow Hikari a moment to shield them both before answering.  
  
"There was no other way to get down to you fast enough," you reply, still shaking from your recklessness. Yugi rubs your shoulders comfortingly. "We were afraid this was going to happen, so I had to take matters into my own hands. I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay" Yugi accepts. "I'm just glad you're here. The spirit was afraid this might happen too. But now, it looks like this Shadow Game is how we're going to end it all." He turns back to Pegasus and you do as well, stepping closer to Yugi so that Hikari's magic can manage a tighter grip. You feel Yugi exhale deeply, sounding relieved, and you give Hikari all the strength you can to keep her going.  
  
"Well, if you two lovebirds are done, I think I'd like to finish this duel," Pegasus commands, glaring at you. "All you've done is made it easier to take both of your millennium items once I win this duel."  
  
"Not a chance, Pegasus," Yugi replies, but as you close your eyes to help feel out Hikari's magic, you feel that unwelcoming pain in your chest, tearing at the corners of your heart and crawling up the back of your head. It doesn't hurt as much, now that you're prepared for it, but now you do what you can to take the burden off of Yugi, who you can see start to feel the strain. But, thankfully his spirit takes over, being the powerful force needed to withstand the Shadow Realm's hold.  
  
The duel marches on, and you open your eyes occasionally to see the layout of the arena. But, for the most part, you focus on listening and feeling it out, finding it easier to use these senses than your sense of sight. You remain silent, though wincing here and there when Yugi takes a blow from Pegasus. But, when Yugi tries to continue shifting between minds, you notice it taking more and more of a toll on the actual Yugi. Here, you can hear his spirit while not in control, and he insists on protecting Yugi and being the one to duel. But Yugi doesn't want to abandon the strategy they formulated before the Shadow Game. You feel yourself trembling in pain as well, realizing that a place like this is not meant for humans like you and Yugi. This is bad.  
  
But, things turn from bad to worse as you suddenly feel Yugi collapse next to you, his voice fading. You allow yourself to open your eyes and, to your horror, see Yugi slumped over his platform and barely breathing.  
  
"Y-YUGI!" you shriek, falling to your knees and holding him. You can feel the presence of his spirit cradling him next to you, and your eyes begin to well up with tears. "N-No... No, this can't be happening."  
  
 _"I can't sense his spirit,"_ the puzzle's spirit gasps.  
  
 _"I... can't feel it either,"_ Hikari adds, her power briefly fading and allowing a rather hard jab through to your heart. The jarring force causes your vision to blacken, and the tears fall from your fading eyes. Hikari notices and keeps you steady. In your lapse of strength, you notice a shift in Yugi's energy as the spirit takes control. While you still hold him weakly, he turns to you and hugs you tightly.  
  
"Rest now, Rei," he whispers, soothing you. You hiccup.  
  
"But... But Yugi..." you whimper pathetically, and he tightens his hold.  
  
"I know, but you have to believe in me. He'll be safe, but only if I can win this. Do you trust me?" he asks, his voice never lifting from his calm, comforting tone. Your weakened state makes you hesitate in order to muster an answer.  
  
"...Y-Yes," you huff weakly. "I-I trust you..." You feel him smile against your shoulder before everything fades to black.  
  
//  
  
It's dark for a while before anything happens. In the darkness, you can't reach out to Rei, though you know her presence is there. It's weak, like Yugi's, but your magic keeps her soul protected enough from being completely shredded in this Shadow Game. You decide to finally take control of Rei's body to see if the puzzle's spirit is safe. Your magic still lingers on the outside, so you use it to anchor your own soul into Rei's core and pull yourself into control. When you do, a baffling sight presents itself to you.  
  
Pegasus, with his millennium eye glowing brightly, looks completely dumbfounded. You don't realize it until you feel the presences as well. You turn to the spirit, whose third eye is illuminated. He turns to you with a gentle smile, and in his eyes you see the spirit of Rei's friends. Joey, Tea and Tristan all standing together, shielding the unconscious Yugi from Pegasus. The sight takes your breath away.  
  
"They're... they're here with us..." you whisper and the spirit nods.  
  
"Yes, and their strength is at its peak," he adds. "They're here with us, and they're here _for_ us." You can't help but find yourself smiling as you take the spirit's free hand into both of yours. When you do, you focus all of your power into your fingertips, channeling it into Yugi through your touch. He inhales deeply, humming in approval as his skin takes on a faint glow. What a sight to see, and you find yourself blessed to be the one taking it in.  
  
With his newfound strength, you watch the spirit take on the match with a whole new sense of power and focus. You are in complete awe, and just when you think he's done it all, he takes it one step further by summoning The Magician of Black Chaos, a mage that you heard Rei speak of in passing. It's abilities go nearly unmatched, and are what give Yugi the final edge. You hold his hand tighter in yours, and when you feel the spirit lace his fingers with one of your hands, you give him your all.  
  
"Pegasus, you are through," the spirit announces. "Attack, Magician, with Chaos Scepter Blast!" In this final blow, you watch as Pegasus threads his fingers through his long, silken hair, pulling at it frantically and painfully. His screams are loud, but are lost among the walls of the Shadow Realm. Suddenly, a new force awakens within you, and you recognize it as Rei. You take her spirit and hold it close to you inwardly, feeling her smile against your skin. And again, with another burst of energy, you feel the hand connected to yours become that of the actual Yugi. You smile and pull one hand away, gently rubbing the space between his shoulder blades. As you relinquish the control back to your host's body, you can feel the spirit of her friends holding her close too. She's surprised beyond compare, but they cradle her in tight embraces just as they did Yugi. You refuse to get choked up, though the desire is very strong.  
  
"Looks like you have a winner to congratulate, sweetheart," you grin.  
  
//  
  
When you come to, you're holding Yugi's hand and holding him close with your other arm. His soul has returned, and you lean in close to make sure he's actually there.  
  
"It's over, Pegasus," he says triumphantly. "We've won." You turn your attention to the millionaire, seeing him in a state that you never thought you would see. All the while, you feel the spirit of all your friends standing there beside you and Yugi. They have been here this whole time, never doubting in Yugi's capabilities.  
  
"No... no, this can't be happening!" Pegasus croaks. "How can this be!" The next phrase sends a bolt straight through you. "Ce... Cecelia, I'm sorry!!"  
  
~  
  
Before you know it, the fog has cleared and you are enveloped in your friends' warm embraces, congratulating him with every excited breath they take.  
  
"You did it, Yugi!" you whisper to him, kissing his cheek. "I'm so proud of you." Your eyes well up with hot tears yet again, and he pulls you into a tight hug.  
  
"I could not have done it if it weren't for you and the spirits of our items," Yugi replies, wiping your falling tears with his thumbs. "They supported us through this. Though it seemed dark, they managed to be the light we needed." You nod enthusiastically into Yugi's jacket, drying your eyes on your sleeves.  
  
"Hey, wait a second guys," Joey interrupts, sounding slightly serious. "It's not over until Pegasus returns the spirits of the others to Yugi." You all nod and turn to the other side of the arena, only to find he has completely disappeared.  
  
"Wh-what the!?" Tea cries.  
  
"He's gone!" Tristan growls. "Slippery little--"  
  
"We have to go after him!" Joey commands, pushing his sleeves up.  
  
"But, we can't just leave Bakura and Mokuba up there alone!" Tea replies, but is stopped when you hear a familiar voice calling out. Turning your head up, you see Bakura's sweet eyes and smiling expression waving down at you. You are incredibly relieved to see it, considering who was in control of him before the duel.  
  
"Hey, Bakura! Are you back to your old self again?" Tristan calls up, making him look puzzled.  
  
"Old... self?" Bakura repeats.  
  
"He must not remember what happened," Tristan deduces under his breath before responding. "Yeah, you were acting like a psycho before!"  
  
"A psycho? Oh my..." Bakura whimpers, and you can read from his disposition that he doesn't quite get what Tristan means. Or, if he does get it, he makes a good show of hiding it.  
  
"It might have been his millennium ring!" Yugi replies, turning to Tristan. "Do you know where it is now?"  
  
"Yeah," the taller brunette replies. "I chucked that thing deep into the woods."  
  
"Well, if it was making me act weird, I guess it's for the best!" Bakura replies.  
  
"Since Bakura is safe, we should go after that slimeball, Pegasus!" Joey offers, lighting a fire in you that grows hot fast. As soon as he speaks, you all take off down the long corridors of the castle. But, as you leave the arena, you can't help but feel a presence make itself known by Bakura in the balcony.  
  
You quickly shake it off, focusing on the more important matter at hand. Yugi's success was the vengeance he promised you for your father, and now with Pegasus in a weakened state, you might be able to talk to him and see exactly why he did what he did in the past. You just hope you find him in this vast home of his...


	18. Chapter 18

As you all run as fast as your legs will take you, you manage to get outside into the blissfully fresh air and it fuels the fire in your legs to keep pumping.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tea gasps, stopping abruptly. You skid to a stop too and look over your shoulder at her. So does the others.  
  
"Why? What's the matter, Tea?" Yugi asks, walking over to her. Her finger and thumb are curled to her chin in a contemplative manner, and it takes her a minute to answer.  
  
"That... that tower over there," she replies, pointing with her open hand to one of the tall towers off-shooting the castle's main architecture. "It feels like... Bakura, Tristan and I have been there before!" She stares up at the top floor as she walks towards it. You can see a perplexed look on Tristan's face too. "I vaguely remember a secret room... Pegasus's sanctuary! Maybe it was just a dream, but--"  
  
"Well, we both better have been dreaming, because I'm starting to remember too," Tristan interrupts, walking up next to Tea and gazing up at the tower as well. "Pegasus fought with Bakura, and then Bakura's evil spirit came out. But, why did we forget?" You take a minute to look between Yugi and Joey, who seem just as lost as you do.  
  
"He must've put you guys under an evil spell!" Joey offers. It's not too far-fetched, considering who they're talking about.  
  
"Well, we remember now!" Tea cries. "Let's go!" And, with that, you're all taking off again in some sort of guided direction. Hopefully this will provide some answers.  
  
You make your way into the tower and, once you make it inside, you hear a blood-curdling scream loud enough to make your stomach shrivel and twist. Your friends hear it too and bolt it into the tower's entrance. When you do, you see a long, narrow staircase leading high up into the tower's top. But, as you try to climb it, you hear footsteps padding down in the opposite direction. You see Croquet with three other bodyguards in tow. The second on in the line, Kemo, is carrying a limp red-suited body on his back. Your stomach tightens even more at the sight.  
  
"P-Pegasus!" you blurt, a worry rising from your chest. You can hear the man groaning in pain, and on Kemo's suit, you see the faintest dribble of blood running down the shoulder and sleeve of it. Your breath hitches. "I-Is he okay? What happened!?"  
  
"That's none of your concern," Croquet snaps, stopping in front of you and Yugi as Kemo and the other guards continue on with their boss. "Pegasus has just suddenly fallen ill." You know that's just another one of Croquet's white lies, lies you came to recognize growing up in this castle.  
  
"But what about my Grandpa and the others?" Yugi wails. "He said he'd promise to free their souls! He promised!!"  
  
"Not my department," Croquet curtly dismisses Yugi and walks around him, following the path the others took. You turn to him.  
  
"Wait, Croquet," you command, making him hesitate to a stop. Your voice cracks as emotions threaten to bubble over. "Why was their blood on Kemo's suit? You're lying." He can read what you're saying between the lines and replies with that in mind.  
  
"Pegasus will recover from his illness in due time," he replies, never turning to face you. "Once he does, you are free to come back to the island and see him." And, with that, he walks out. You chew on your lip to keep it from quivering, and turn on your heels to lead the way up the stairs.  
  
"Come on!" you encourage the others. "If he was up here, then maybe we can get some answers."  
  
By the time you reach the top of the stairs, your nerves seem to have calmed down to a manageable level. That is, until you turn to enter the room awaiting your arrival. The first thing you notice on the wall is a canvas taller than you. On it, a portrait of a face you know all too well.  
  
"Ce... Cecelia..." you whisper, swallowing the lump forming in your throat.  
  
"You know this girl, Rei?" Joey asks. "Whoever she is, she sure is pretty!" You hang your head a bit as the few memories you have of her come flooding back. You had no idea you locked them away like this, and you're even more surprised that you can remember them so vividly, since you apparently locked them away!  
  
"Guys, take a look at this!" Tea announces, plucking a book from the desk on the other side of the room. You all walk over to her as she slowly opens it, the binding crackling with age. Tea flips through it gently. "It looks like it was used as a diary. Maybe we can find something in here!" As she leafs through the pages, something falls out, and Yugi is quick to snatch it up. You walk over to his side and notice that what had fallen out was a Duel Monsters card. Turning his wrist so that you can see, he flips it over to expose the other side. You're taken aback when you see a smaller scale portrait of the woman on the wall. Yugi turns to compare the two for confirmation.  
  
"Hey, get a load of this!" Tea indicates as she stops the diary on a random entry. "This book only has stories in it written about that lady!"  
  
"I-I know who it is," you admit, drawing the spotlight unintentionally.  
  
"Who is it?" Tristan asks innocently.  
  
"Her name is Cecelia, and she was... the love of Pegasus's life," you explain, catching everyone by surprise. "When I met her, I was very young, and by the time she... she passed, I hadn't known her enough to grieve the way Pegasus did." You lower your head some and grab your arm with your opposite hand. "I don't know much about her at all, but what I can tell you was that she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the out, and Pegasus managed to capture her likeness on canvas perfectly. He's an incredibly talented artist." You gesture towards the diary. "I'm sure that will have more about her in it than I can tell you."  
  
Sure enough, as Tea begins to read it, you learn all about the love Pegasus had for Cecelia, limited solely by the ink on paper. By the way he phrases the entries, you can feel the emotion painting each and every page, each more beautiful than the last. Finally, Tea reads the final entry that maps out what this tournament had in store for him; he was to seize control of Kaiba's company and obtain all of the millennium items just so he could bring her back to life. His perils lead him across the world and had him in Egypt, where a mysterious man by the name of Shadi bestowed upon him the power of the millennium eye. He then later goes on to explain how he was able to combine the magic of the millennium items with the Kaiba Corp. dueling technology in order to bring the love of his life back to him.  
  
"She was taken by a terrible disease. It struck her hard, and left her suffering," you add once Tea closes the diary. "To think that, in pursuit of such a noble cause, he'd bring down the lives of those around him to get it." You well up with tears as your fists shake. Yugi embraces you from the side and you do your best to use his support to keep you steady. "I remember him coming home with that millennium eye, and ever since that day, he changed... he changed so much." You wipe your eyes and rid yourself of all the heavy feelings. This wasn't the time for it.  
  
As Tea places the diary back down on the desk, Yugi pulls away from you and looks down next to it.  
  
"Hey, look at that," he notices, pointing at three dueling cards that appear blank. "Three empty soul cards!" Your heart leaps in your chest, and you can feel Yugi getting noticeably more excited.  
  
"Pegasus must have freed the souls!" Joey adds, shooting up from the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"Let's go find out!" Tea chimes in, turning on her heels and making a mad dash for the stairs. The other two boys do the same, but you find Yugi lingering around the cards, still trying to process it in his head. You stand by his side and brush your hand against his to hook his attention. He turns to you, and you smile warmly. He does the same.  
  
"Come on, Yugi," you encourage, and he nods quickly. He takes your hand and leads the way down the stairs behind everyone. But, you both are stopped dead in your tracks when you see a soft, grey vortex-like movement cut through the air and grow to the width of the staircase. You watch as a figure emerges from it. A man, adorned in traditional Egyptian robes, stares up at you and Yugi with deep, solemn blue eyes that fade into an empty black hue. You squeeze Yugi's hand, and he takes one step down to be in front of you. You keep your fingers laced on one hand while your other hand lifts to press against your chest. Hikari warms and tingles on your skin, letting you know that she's protecting you. On closer inspection, the man adorns bright, golden earrings and what appears to be a key around his neck. But, it's no ordinary key...  
  
"...He, he has a millennium item," you whisper, and Yugi nods in agreement. Who in the world is this? When he looks up, the mystery man's eyes widen as he lays eyes on Yugi's puzzle, and soon after your bracelet. He quickly makes his way up the stairs, catching you both off guard. He pulls the millennium item off of his neck and points it in your direction, sending shivers down your spine.  
  
"S-Stay back!" Yugi commands. "I-I'm warning you--"  
  
"What are you doing?" you ask, but receive silence. The man back you two into a corner and gently places the tip of the key against Yugi's forehead, where a third eye would rest. When he turns it, as if unlocking something, Yugi freezes. You try to say something, but where your hands connect, you feel a cold, static-like pulse climb up your arm and makes you still in place as well as it takes over your entire body. Once the waves reach the tip of your other hand, you feel your subconscious take over...  
  
//  
  
Within your chambers, you suddenly feel Rei's pulse quickening and her body freezing. She doesn't fall unconscious, but you can tell you can't reach her. It's as if an unseen focus has shifted onto you.  
  
You decide to brave emerging from your chambers, and when you do, you notice something you've never seen before. Against the harsh light of you home, you notice a dark dwelling adjacent to it. You've never see this here before. Your chambers here in the bracelet take on visages of bright sunshine and soft, sand-like walls cloaked in rows of silk white curtains. The curtains are constantly dancing in the gentle breeze your chambers seem to circulate, and it makes the other new side hard to see at first. But, when the curtains come to rest briefly, you see a familiar face in the darkness, making it much less frightening.  
  
"It's you..." you whisper, gazing upon the spirit of the millennium puzzle. His smile fills you with unspeakable joy, and you quickly pad towards him. He meets you halfway where both rooms connect. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Whenever Rei and Yugi are connected physically, an emotional bond is strengthened between her bracelet and his puzzle, allowing our spaces to conjoin," the spirit explains. You ponder the thought and realize that Yugi and Rei have shared countless signs of affection towards each other, whether it be a kiss, a hug, or holding hands, like they are now. Your face blooms with a red blush, feeling embarrassed that you're just now noticing the chambers being connected.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I haven't noticed sooner," you apologize, placing a hand to your cheek in a fluster. He chuckles and turns his head down the direction of another door, closing off the spirit's chamber to whatever may be on the other side.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now," he beckons, making you look up. "Right now, we seem to have a visitor." You're confused until you hear the sound of the door opening, and in the opening, you're met with a figure dressed in a garb that reminds you of protection from desert heats. His eyes, though they appear hollow, tell a very vibrant story. You gasp and feel the spirit of the puzzle step closer to you, keeping your bodies as close as possible without touching. The eyes of the mysterious figure scan both of you critically, and you can tell right away that this is probably the man who had Rei frightened moments ago. Around his neck rests a millennium item, making it clear how he managed to get inside the chambers.  
  
"It's alright," the spirit coaxes. "You may enter my chamber, if that is what you desire." His tone falls into one of a more serious nature. "But, I warn you, tread cautiously. I will allow no harm to come to the boy whose vessel I share." You notice it's his way of warning the intruder. You decide to do the same.  
  
"And I not allow harm to come to the young girl whose vessel I share as well," you add, crossing your arms politely in front of you. You and the spirit turn to point your feet at the man, who seems surprised by what he has heard. The puzzle's spirit continues as the figure steps in deeper to the chamber.  
  
"Your presence here intrigues me," he admits. This draws a response.  
  
"In the past, I've ventured into the minds of many people," he replies, his voice soft and friendly, uncharacteristically welcoming despite his jarring appearance. "But, I've never encountered a chamber so dank and mysterious." By now, your eyes have adjusted to the dim light of the spirit's home, and you take a moment to observe what's around you. The lower walls are made of hard, organized rock, contrasting the plush, rounded walls that enclose your home. On the upper half of the wall, ancient Egyptian scriptures tell a story as you follow them around the entire chamber. You have those as well, some appearing strikingly similar, but they frame the windows you have on each of your walls, rather than surround the room. The mysterious man seems to notice them too.  
  
"It... it feels as though I'm in a tomb of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh," he compares, and it seems to hit the nail on the head. You remain silent, though you continue to look around.  
  
"I don't know how you entered my mind," the spirit bellows softly. "Explain yourself now before you trespass any further." The intruder stops quickly, locking eyes with the spirit. Though, through the entire exchange, the smile never left the spirit's lips. "I demand an explanation for your intrusion."  
  
"I seek a criminal who has stolen the power a millennium item," the man speaks flatly, with a calmness that never left his manner of speech. "It has been five long millennias since those ancient items were created. Their magical energies were trapped in them by a brave pharaoh. Combined, these eight millennium items possess power enough to conquer the world. Hence why many evil men have ventured to gather these items for themselves. It is my heritage to guard the millennium items and my charge to punish the thief who stole Pegasus's millennium eye."  
  
"And you accuse me of being that criminal?" the spirit asks, getting straight to the point. You flinch at the words, knowing that it's not all the man is thinking, but taking the initial blame onto his shoulders.  
  
"It would be fair of me to assume that either one of you could be the thief," the man replies, proving your thought. "You both have already taken refuge in the vessel of another. That does not bode well. But, if neither of you are the criminal, then you have nothing to fear from my search."  
  
"Guilty until proven innocent," the spirit recalls. "An ancient concept for this modern age." His grin grows slightly wider. "However, I have nothing to hide. I am not your criminal."  
  
"I also have nothing to hide from you," you add confidently. "I'm not a criminal either."  
  
"Then grant me passage," the man challenges softly. "To your unconscious minds." You catch on that the spirit of the puzzle knows what he is doing, so you trust him to lead the man to the answer he wants.  
  
"Fine," he gives. "I'll open the doors for you." As he speaks, he snaps his fingers. As he does, the room is swallowed in a light even more harsh than your chambers before fading into what seems to be an endless three-dimensional labyrinth of stairs and doors. The walls and ceiling are decorated with them, and you try not seem surprised as you look around. Some of the doors are tinted a very subtle red and purple, while others are tinted with the gentlest blue and green. It doesn't take you long to make the connection, as the spirit's eyes appear purple with hints of red while yours are blue with hints of green. When he snapped his fingers, he must have taken both chambers and combined them into one incredible maze, filled with secrets both you and he possess. "Search to your heart's content."  
  
As you watch the mystery man walk away to investigate, you turn back to the spirit, silently asking for some kind of explanation. Or, if anything, a distraction from your on-edge nerves. He chuckles and gladly does so, isolating you and him for some time alone.  
  
"It won't take him long to search," the spirit chuckles. "He won't find anything incriminating, although our secrets may frighten him a bit." You both laugh.  
  
"Well, then let's allow this time as a means to get to know one another a little bit more," you invite, pressing your hands to your chest. "First, I'd like to know a name. Rei calls me Hikari, and since I can't recall any other name I used to go by, I've taken to it quite well." You smile and pull one hand away from your chest, holding it out, palm facing up, to signal for the other to share his name. He chuckles again and, with a swift movement, gently takes the open hand and turns it so that it fits neatly laced with his. Your cheeks start to burn hot.  
  
"Yugi has called me a couple of different things," he replies. "However, "Yami" seems to be the most comfortable for me, so that must be mine."  
  
"Yami..." you repeat, tightening your fingers against his. He smiles and does the same. With the gesture, another question forms on your lips.  
  
"Well, Yami," you hum, trying to shake out the jitters shaking your voice. "I was hoping you might know the answer to this: Why, whenever I'm near you, I feel compelled to... to dote on you, and show affection like someone would their... significant other." Yami purrs softly in thought, and you hope he makes that sound again. "Like just now, for example." You lift the hand he has laced with yours. "You connected our hands so intimately, and so quickly, that it just felt like the right thing to do. Why is that? We don't even know if we have real names outside of what our hosts call us, and yet, being here next to you feels natural."  
  
"I can safely say that the feeling is mutual," Yami finally replies, softening his eyes and making you smile. "But, when it comes to knowing why, I too am lost for an answer." You feel a bit disappointed, though it is short lived when you step closer to him, lacing your other free hands together.  
  
"Well, I suppose we'll just have to let our instincts be our guide for now, won't we?" you ask playfully, lightening the mood. Yami's chest rumbles in approval once more, and suddenly you feel that urge surface again. You turn your face up to his as he looks down at you, initiating a slow, welcoming lean. When the space between you finally closes completely, your eyes flutter closed as sparks erupt behind your eyelids. His lips are warm, strong and protective. You feel every nerve in your body tingle as the rest of your insides melts into a puddle of pure bliss.  
  
The kiss last a long time, but you both could easily agree that it should have lasted longer. However, Yami insists on waiting.  
  
"We still need to tend to our guest," he coos gently in your ear, making you nod into his shoulder. This "guest" still seems to rub you the wrong way and make you feel uneasy, but with Yami here, you feel protection words could never describe. You just hope Rei and Yugi fair well with him back in their world.  
  
//  
  
As time seems to slow down to a creep, your eyes refuse to open. Still, you try with all your might, and you manage to relax and take in your surroundings when you do. Just a moment ago, you were in Pegasus's hidden sanctuary, but now the environment seems oddly cold and dark. You rub your eyes and find that Yugi has appeared in this same mysterious place with you. Based on what happened, and how that man held the item to Yugi's forehead like he was unlocking a door, you can only assume that you're in the deep recesses of the mind Yugi and his spirit share. You both finally collect yourself, helping one another.  
  
Suddenly, a cry of fear comes from an open door across the way. You and Yugi both bolt towards it, and inside, you jump at the sight. The floor of the room has mostly fallen through, but on one of the stable stones hangs the mystery man, trying desperately to pull himself up. You and Yugi both nod and kneels down, him grabbing the man's hand while you take his forearm and offer your free hand to take his other. He notices you and graciously take the help, and as he's hoisted up onto safe ground, he evens out his breathing.  
  
"Whatever our spirits might be doing to you, we won't let them hurt you," Yugi soothes, making you nod in return.  
  
"This chamber is awfully... strange," the man grunts.  
  
"Strange is right, but I'm not sure the spirits are doing this to you on purpose," Yugi explains, making him look up at you two as you stand. Your instinct tells you the same thing, since Hikari is the last type of being to ever cause someone harm.  
  
"If anything, it's something that they can't control either," you add, helping the larger man to his feet. Then, from the other side of a long hallway, there is a door that glows and grabs your focus. You all head towards it, and when you open it, you find an environment significantly different than what you were just in. High, flat ceilings accompany walls leading a path. Against the wall are carved stone tablets, each with a creature on it that seem to catch your eye.  
  
"I wonder what these are here for?" Yugi asks, looking at each one as you all make your way to whatever may be at the other end of the hall.  
  
"5000 years ago, Egyptian kings used to play a game of great and terrible power," the man explains softly, looking upon the tablets too. "These _Shadow Games_ were played with real magic and real monsters." As he tells the story, you feel goose bumps raise on your chilly arms. "But, those games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world." Yugi listens, completely entranced. "Until, that is, a brave pharaoh locked the magic away, sealing the monsters in stone tablets."  
  
'So that must be what these are,' you think admiring the intricate details of each monster.  
  
"But, I wonder, how could your other personality have knowledge of this ancient history?" the man asks Yugi, completely at a loss for an answer. "And why do I suddenly sense here, in his unconscious mind, magic that the world has not known for 5000 years?" You watch Yugi reach out and touch one of the tablets, his touch gentle and trepidatious.  
  
"They look just like the monsters on the cards we use to play with today!" Yugi exclaims. But, before he says anything more, bright bolts of lightning crackle above you. You gasp and shield your eyes from them, looking up to see the cause. When the light fades, a familiar silhouette appears before you in the shape of the Dark Magician. You and Yugi are completely shocked. The Magician twirls his staff and strikes a defensive pose.  
  
"It looks ready to strike," the man interprets. "He's another mental defense against the intruders! The Magician intends to destroy the three of us!" Your heart pounds in your ears. "Unless we can stop him somehow..."  
  
"Wait," Yugi beckons, taking your hand into his and turning his attention to you. "There is a way we can stop him." It takes you mere moments to read his expression, and it suddenly fills you with a sense of renewed hope in your current situation. You both confidently walk up to the Dark Magician, who towers over the both of you intimidatingly.  
  
"What are you doing!?" the man asks, flabbergasted. You hold out your free hand to the Dark Magician, as does Yugi, in an attempt to look open and harmless.  
  
"Dark Magician! It's me, don't you recognize me?" Yugi asks gently.  
  
"He is the one who gives you all his trust," you add.  
  
"Stand aside and let us leave in peace!" Yugi continues adamantly. "We will not reveal the hidden secrets. You know me! You trust me! You trust in us!" As he speaks, the looming Magician slowly lowers his staff and opens up his body language. You smile at his gestures, feeling much more safe.  Soon after, the Dark Magician disappears in a warm glow that grows in intensity. You shield your eyes again. When the light fades enough, you open them to find that you're back in your own world, hand grasping Yugi's tightly just as it was before the man probed your minds.  
  
"I apologize for my intrusion into your mind," the man apologizes gently, his voice like a gentle flowing river. "I did not realize that you were the chosen one, and that the ancient predictions have finally been fulfilled." Your eyes widen at the claim and you turn to your partner, who seems just as shocked as you. The man turns away and makes his way back down the stairs below. "In my search for the thief, I instead found two of the most worthy souls fated to unlock all of the magic. The theft of Pegasus's millennium eye was but the first sign that evil once again walks the earth, bringing madness in its wake. As in ancient times, chaos once more threatens to envelop an unsuspecting world. And, only he who solve the millennium puzzle can save it." As he walks away, Yugi beckons to him.  
  
"Wait, hold on!" he begs. "What do you mean? Is there anything else you can tell me about this?" You find yourself at a loss for words, but never more hungry for answers. The man looks over his shoulder slightly.  
  
"Take great care. Be on your guard, for whoever the thief is who stole the millennium eye will also come seeking both of your items as well," the man warns.  
  
"Wow, that's... that's really scary," you confess, grabbing onto your bracelet tightly.  
  
"If a guy like you couldn't find the thief, then how can I expect us to--W-WAIT!" Yugi yelps, reaching out to the disappearing man. "I have a lot more questions! Please don't go!" But, his fervent requests are denied as the man phases completely out of sight. "Who are you!?" In the faintest voice, the man replies,  
  
"My name is Shadi, and I am certain that we will meet again another day. But, until that day, remember to stay true to your fate. Remember, the fate of the world rests on your shoulders." And, with that, the man disappears entirely.  
  
"He's gone," you whisper, slightly disappointed as well that he didn't stick around for even a moment longer to explain his cryptic message. You turn to Yugi, who looks just as confused and even slightly frightened. Who could blame him, after hearing something like that? But, he snaps back to reality and bolts down the stairs.  
  
"Let's hurry back to the castle and see if Mokuba is okay!" he shouts, making you spring back onto your toes as well and shuffle down the stairway to catch up with him.  
  
~  
  
Once you're back in the castle, you find Mokuba waking up safe and sound. A relief washes over you that could almost knock you to your knees. However, you notice Croquet approaching the group and announces that he will be rewarding the prizes for the tournament in his place.  
  
"Along with the three freed souls, Pegasus wants to give you this," Croquet explains, offering Yugi a small box displaying a card called "The Ties of Friendship". It's the only one of it's kind, hand painted by Pegasus himself. I was instructed to deliver it personally to Yugi Mutou." Yugi takes the card gently and gazes upon it for a good, long moment. It's quite beautiful, and you find yourself wondering how it will play in a duel. "You are now officially crowned "King of Games"." Croquet reaches into his jacket pocket and offers the next prize: an envelope sealed tightly.  
  
"This contains a check for the prize money," he continues. "Won by Yugi in his duel with Joey Wheeler." You watch as Yugi's light up at the paper, taking it before quickly offering it to his best friend.  
  
"It's all yours, Joey," he basks, his cheeks glowing with a gentle blush. "Just like I promsied." You feel a giddiness rise up in your chest as Joey takes the envelope with careful fingers.  
  
"Three million dollars, Joey," you smile. "All for Serenity's operation." You can tell Joey is fighting back a wave of emotion as he stares down at the envelope.  
  
"Yeah, all for her," he repeats, his words bursting with love.  
  
"I was instructed to deliver one more thing," Croquet interrupts, reaching into the other side of his jacket pocket and pulling out an larger envelope with a rainbow ribbon tied neatly around it. You don't expect it to be for you, despite the decoration, until Croquet holds it out for you to take. "This is something that Mr. Pegasus has been wanting to give you for a while." With the vague statement, your mind begins to buzz with all the possibilities. You decide not to open it just yet, for fear of stealing away the moment the boys are having.  
  
"Now, we'd like you all to leave," Croquet finishes bluntly, turning and walking away with stiff motions. As he disappears from sight, you finally realize that this may very well be the last time you're ever in this castle.  
  
You don't know why it chokes you up, but it does.  
  
~  
  
"SETOOOO!" Mokuba cries. "BIG BROTHERRRR! WHERE ARE YOU?" As the sun sets behind the castle walls, you all venture outside to hopefully reunite Mokuba with his brother and successfully tie one more loose end.  
  
Just when hope seemed about lost in the vastness of the entire castle, you notice the set of double doors to the courtyard opening oh, so slowly. When you all turn to see them, your met with the sight of an exhausted, but enthralled Seto Kaiba. You feel a pool of butterflies in your stomach at his expression, certain that he was incapable of having it.  
  
"SETO! SETOOOO!" Mokuba wails as he runs for his brother. Seto starts to meet him halfway, and when Mokuba is close enough to jump right into his arms, he drops his briefcase and lets him. As you all draw closer, you can hear Mokuba's relieved sobs as he buries his face deep into his brother's chest. You feel a bubbling heat threaten to spill in your eyes, and opt for hiding your face in the small of Yugi's back. He chuckles softly.  
  
"Thank you, Yugi, for rescuing my little brother," Kaiba thanks, sounding genuine and sincere through and through.  
  
"How could I do anything else?" Yugi replies gently.  
  
"I really am grateful, but because of the circumstances, our last duel was not really conclusive," Kaiba explains honestly. "One day, we'll meet in the arena again and decide which of us is truly the better duelist, allowing one of us to walk away with pride."  
  
"I look forward to it," Yugi nods, and you all watch as Kaiba ushers himself and Mokuba off. It's not until you hear the helicopter's engine roar to life that you all realize something.  
  
"Eh, hang on a second," Joey grumbles. "All the boats have left, so how in the world are we going to get off this island?" In a quick frenzy, Joey and Tristan turn to each other before springing off in Kaiba's direction, calling for him to stop the copter. The rest of you run after them, realizing the situation as well.  
  
~  
  
Once you're on the helicopter flight home, you feel Yugi nestle his hip close to yours. You turn to him and he's blushing, scratching his cheek.  
  
"S-So, Rei," he stutters. "Since we started our... uh... r-relationship during the tournament, there wasn't really much we could do other than, well... to continue competing!" He clears his throat, his flustered appearance making you feel the same way. "So, I was wondering, when we get back home to Domino, I-I could take you out on a... a date!" It's in that moment that you realize Yugi Mutou was your boyfriend, and his simple gesture meant a lot more to you than you would like to admit. You nod so hard, it felt like your neck was going to snap, and he grins from ear-to-ear.  
  
"S-Sounds like a plan!" you reply, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He leans toward it, and it's not until you hear mock smooching sounds across from you that you nearly jump from your skin. You see Joey rubbing his biceps with opposite hands to imitate a cheesy kissing cliche, and Tristan is leaning against his shoulder kissing his hand in a silly, passionate way. But, when Tea flicks their noses, you and Yugi both giggle.  
  
"So, Rei!" Joey asks in a nasally voice, pinching his nose from the assault. "What was it that Croquet gave you? The curiosity is killing me!" The others agree, and Yugi leans in close to see you hold it in your hands. You wonder what it could be too, in an envelope this big. You slide the ribbon off and unclip the opening, pulling it apart and reaching down, with deft, delicate fingers, to pull out its contents. They look like blank pieces of paper to you, but when you flip them over to examine the other side, you feel your pulse drum loudly in your ears.  
  
"Well what is it?" Tea asks, watching you stare at them with a dumbfound expression. But, the stiff expression slowly melts into one of sadness, then of a bittersweetness. Tears immediately fall from your eyes and plip onto the photographs. The one on top is of a little you posing for a beautiful picture with Pegasus. He's holding you in his lap, and while your face is gentle, you are hugging the arms he has around you with all your might. The next one is a photograph of you from the same day in between Croquet and Kemo. While the two men are looking naturally stoic, you're doing your best to impersonate their expressions, your cheeks puffed out as your arms are crossed behind you. The third and final picture is one that sends you in a frenzy of sobs: it's of you hugging your dad tightly around his neck, your cheeks pressed tightly together in a sign of affection you used to do with him all the time. Around your neck are his army dog tags--the ones that you still wear to this very day--and he is dressed in his usual work uniform. But, it looks as if you're competing for the biggest smile, so your eyes are squished shut and your cheeks are straining from the ache of smiling.  
  
The others manage to glance over at them, and immediately understand why it is you're crying. Your fingers tremble as they trace the photos lovingly. Yugi, nestling his head in between your chin and shoulder, holds you as close as he can without disturbing your position. Despite wave after wave after wave of tears, the smile never leaves your cheeks.  
  
Maybe this won't be your last visit to Duelist Kingdom after all.


	19. Chapter 19

It doesn't take long for you to arrive home, and you greedily breathe in the delicious Domino air, dissipating any lingering homesickness. With it being so late, you all decide to get some much-needed rest before heading to the hospital tomorrow after school.  
  
  
"Man, I completely forgot about school," Joey whines, sounding as if he wanted to be back on the island dueling it out in Pegasus's tournament again. You laugh and hold your arms out wide.  
  
  
"Hey, why don't we have a sleepover at my place?" you offer. "I'm starved, and just before the tournament, I had gone shopping and have a ton of food waiting to be cooked!" With a quick approval from the others, you lead them back to your home, which wasn't very far from where Kaiba had dropped you all off. You're rather thankful for that.  
  
  
As you turn the corner to walk towards your apartment complex, you're greeted with the sight of a few of your neighbors waving and welcoming you home from their balconies. You return the gesture and feel your chest swell with their familiar faces. Boy, did you miss them. As you pull your key from the side pocket of your backpack, you listen to the families around you come out and introduce themselves to your friends, offering some leftovers of their evening's dinner. While your friends protest, you gladly take them and profusely thank them for their kindness. You're used to taking what they offer you, considering everyone knows your living situation. Even if you insisted on not taking them, there's no way they would take "no" for an answer. They've always looked out for your well being ever since you've been here, and you consider yourself one of the luckiest in the world because of it.  
  
  
Once you open the door to your home, you crinkle your nose at the smell of your home. With being gone so long, the air is stagnant, so you set the food down to go open some windows.  
  
  
"Please make yourselves at home!" you call from the short hallway. "I'll start cooking here shortly!" As you walk to the other side of your apartment, you flick on the light to your bedroom and sigh. You let your backpack slide off of your shoulders and into the corner of the room, hearing it flop over against the wall. You stretch and slide open your closet, pulling out a fresh change of pajamas. You entertain the thought of a hot shower, but quickly shake it away. You have guests, after all!  
  
  
But, you're quickly startled when gentle knuckles rap on your doorframe. Turning towards the noise, you see Yugi peeking out from around the doorframe, making you giggle.  
  
  
"You can come in. I'm decent," you tease, making him chuckle with you. When he does come in, you're suddenly ambushed by his arms curling around you and pulling you close. You immediately relax in his embrace, returning the favor and cradling his head in your arms. He leans over and tickles your nose in an Eskimo kiss, making you sigh in approval. It falls silent, save for Tristan and Joey's occasional bursts of sound out in the main room. You decide to let your feelings take over.  
  
  
"Yugi... I want to thank you," you whisper, catching his attention. "You beat Pegasus and helped erase the evil that has been taking over his heart." You rub your eyes with the heel of your hand, preparing yourself for what may come. "I can breathe a sigh of relief knowing that what killed my dad is finally vanquished from his heart. You were so brave." Yugi beams with your words and rubs his hands on your back. You shiver and blush.  
  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you, Rei," Yugi replies, whispering the words gently against the shell of your ear. With each word, sparks tickle your every sense and make you turn to a delectable mush. "You were brave too, risking your life on more than one account to keep me and Yami safe from harm."  
  
  
"I can't take all that credit," you giggle, rolling the wrist with your millennium bracelet wrapped tightly around it. It begins to tingle, and you smile even wider. "We all showed our true colors back there on the island, doing what we could to save each other." Yugi nods and kisses your cheek. You press your hands to each side of his jaw and hold him there for a minute before pulling his face away, making him face you so that you can share a proper kiss. He inhales so slowly, and you do the same, taking in every single sensation. When you do pull away, you sigh and push the grin back to your lips.  
  
  
"Why don't you go freshen up and let us cook?" Yugi offers, making you blush even hotter. "I bet you're glad to be home. You haven't eaten much since our night on the island with Mai, and I'd hate to see you do all of the work despite how you must feel."  
  
  
"B-But, Yugi--" you squeak, but he suddenly leans in and playfully pecks you on the lips, effectively silencing you.  
  
  
"Don't make me beg," he insists, smiling cheekily. While you feel a slight guilt in the pit of your stomach, his grin finally makes you cave and you nod in approval. He titters under his breath.  
  
  
"Hey, lover boy!" Joey calls from the living room, making you both jolt to attention. "You gonna keep our lovely host all to your greedy little self?" You both turn to each other and promptly laugh at his joke, making him retort back with a playful tone you can't quite hear.  
  
  
~  
  
You take your time in the bathroom, freshening up diligently to make up for what you couldn't do back on the island during the tournament. All the while, you have a long and heartfelt talk with Hikari, discussing everything you possibly can. She tells you about what happened between her and the spirit of Yugi's puzzle during Shadi's investigation, and it makes your heart dance with joy.  
  
  
"Looks like we both have a lot to learn about our boys, huh?" you quip, making you both giggle.  
  
  
"I look forward to what our futures hold," she replies honestly, and you agree. Now that you understand Yami and Hikari's relationship a bit more, you make a mental note to do as much as you possibly can to let her see him. Her happiness is something you've always cared about dearly, and with this coincidentally perfect situation, you can't allow yourself to be selfish.  
  
  
When you emerge from the steamy heat, dressed in heavy flannel pajama pants and a snug white t-shirt, your nose is suddenly overwhelmed with pleasant, delicious aromas. Immediately, you feel a growl to ripple through your stomach. You didn't realize just how hungry you were, and you hastily shuffle out to the living room. There, you see your friends sitting around the big table in your main room, which they had scooted away from the couch to make more room. There are five places on the table, surrounding platters and bowls filled end-to-end with soups, rice, eggs, rolls, meats and vegetable of all sorts. When they see you, their faces light up and Yugi pats the spot between him and Joey.  
  
  
"Guys, this looks wonderful!" you praise, plopping down in the space between the two boys. Joey ruffles your wet hair as he passes you a plate full of food. "You really didn't have to go through all this trouble."  
  
  
"It was our pleasure, Rei!" Tea replies. "Honest!"  
  
  
"You were so nice to invite us over, so it's the least we can do!" Tristan adds. You graciously take the plate, setting it down before saying a quick thank you for the meal. Then, you dig in embarrassingly fast, practically inhaling the first few mouthfuls of food. Yugi's face softens at the fact you're finally eating something, and you relish in just how good it tastes. It's been a while since you've had an entire meal cooked for you like, so you don't let any of it go to waste. When the others begin groaning with full bellies, you feel yourself do the same. A quick belching contest is had between the two taller boys that makes you and Yugi laugh while Tea haphazardly scolds them for it.  
  
  
"Man, oh man," Joey sighs, rubbing his slightly bulging stomach. "That sure hit the spot."  
  
  
"Thank you so much again," you repeat, slowly leaning against Yugi as you feel a food coma come on. "If you guys would like to shower or freshen up at all, by all means go ahead!" The others thank you and do just that, taking turns with bathing and cleaning themselves of the grime and Duelist Kingdom grunge. Before you know it, you all have migrated into your bedroom, talking about the events of the tournament and what's to come next. You don't remember falling asleep, and you certainly don't remember the others dozing off as well. But, when the early morning comes, you find all of your friends bundled up closely to one another on your big bed, sleeping soundly and comfortably. And Yugi, in his final, sleepy moments, cocooned around you and nestled his head into the crook of your neck. You relax into his arms, fighting to get up out of bed for just a few euphoric moments more.  
  
  
~  
  
The next day, you all remain attached at the hip during the school day. It seems to drag on and on, but when the final bell rings, Yugi is the first one out the door, leading the way to the hospital.  
  
  
When you arrive, a welcoming sight meets you in the doorway.  
  
  
"What's the matter, Yugi?" an old voice rumbles. "It's as if you're surprised to see your Grandpa up and about like this!" Yugi freezes, almost doubting if it's really his Grandfather standing there in front of him.  
  
  
"Grandpa..." he whispers, stepping forward slowly. But, slow steps speed up into rapid leaps, and you watch with teary eyes as Yugi hugs Solomon with every ounce of his strength. "Grandpa, you're okay!"  
  
  
"Yes, my boy!" Solomon encourages, patting his grandson's head lovingly.  
  
  
"I missed you," Yugi admits, his eyes welling up and glossy. "Are you ready to go home?" Solomon nods and grins warmly. You find solace in this moment, the final shreds of stress from Duelist Kingdom falling from your shoulders.  
  
  
As you walk home, you all catch Solomon up on the events that's happened since he's been in the hospital.  
  
  
"I see, so you saved me and became champion of the Duelist Kingdom, Yugi?" he asks, his words laced with copious amounts of pride.  
  
  
"Well I didn't do it alone, Grandpa!" Yugi exclaims, instinctively grabbing your hand and turning to look up at his friends. "Everyone helped!" Solomon notices Yugi's gesture towards you and grins playfully. You read his features and blush, smiling back and holding Yugi's hand tighter.  
  
  
"That's right!" Joey beams. "Everybody pitched in! But, he couldn't have done it without me!"  
  
  
"Well, then you've obviously improved since I last saw you duel!" Solomon assumes. Tristan sneers.  
  
  
"Ehhh, not much," Tristan admits, making everyone laugh and earning a punch in the arm from Joey.  
  
  
"Grandpa, maybe you should go home and rest. You just did get out of the hospital, after all--" Yugi comments, obviously worrying for his health. But, he's cut short by a shrill voice calling out from a few paces away.  
  
  
"HEY!" it cries, earning everyone's attention. "I've got something to say to you!" When you turn to face the voice, it appears as if it's coming from a little girl. Adorned in pigtails, the child stares at your group of friends with as much anger as her enormous green eyes can muster. Hugged tightly to her chest is a teddy bear dressed in overalls. Next to her is a buckled-up luggage cart, holding about half a dozen suitcases in place. "That is, if you're who I think you are!"  
  
  
"What in the world...?" Tristan croaks, uttering confusion the rest of the group is undoubtedly feeling.  
  
  
"Do you know this girl?" Joey asks open-endedly, hoping anyone might be able to answer it. As she walks forward, she pulls the cart alongside her, stopping right in front of Yugi and his grandpa.  
  
  
"Tell me, is your name Solomon Mutou?" she asks. Solomon nods in response.  
  
  
"That's right," he replies, still sounding a bit puzzled. "And who might you be?"  
  
  
"I might be Rebecca," the little girl introduces herself, her smile slowly fading. "And I might have just arrived here in town. I also might have been waiting for you to show up. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, you know!" Yugi does all he can to stifle a laugh.  
  
  
"A lady?" he humors, making Rebecca lean in towards him angrily with a finger waggle.  
  
  
"That's right, a lady!" she replies harshly. "Are you saying I'm not a lady, buster!?"  
  
  
"Wait a minute," Joey interrupts. "What's a little squirt like you traveling by yourself like this, anyway? It's dangerous!"  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rebecca challenges, making you want to roll your eyes. She seems awfully full of herself for being so young. "Well I can take care of myself, and if not, I've got Teddy to protect me!" As she explains, she presses her stuffed bear's cheek to her own. "Isn't that right, Teddy?"  
  
  
"She... she talks to the bear?" Joey stammers, calling to attention proof of her age.  
  
  
"Rebecca, wait!" Solomon sighs. "What exactly is it that you want from me?"  
  
  
"My card back!" she snaps, shoving her open hand in Solomon's face like a spoiled child. "You've got my Blue Eyes White Dragon, now give it back to me!" It takes you a moment to process her words, but even with taking the time to run it through in your head, you still don't quite seem to get it.  
  
  
'Her... Blue Eyes White Dragon?' you think, completely dumbfounded. 'But she... there's no way she owns a Blue Eyes!'  
  
  
"Listen," Rebecca huffs, sounding impatient. "You heard what I said. I want my Blue Eyes back right now! That card only belongs to those with the deck of a winning champion. I, Rebecca, have traveled the world and beaten many top duelists while you were away! Isn't that right, Teddyyy?" With her last comment, you find that hard to believe, but you give her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
  
"You've beaten other top duelists?" Solomon reiterates for his own sake.  
  
  
"You got it! I dare say I'm the number one duelist in the country!" Rebecca gloats, pressing her hands to her hips triumphantly.  
  
  
"It's not very nice to tell lies like that, little girl," Joey coos, making Rebecca fume.  
  
  
"Wait," Yugi blurts. "I think I remember now. I read an article just before we had left for Duelist Kingdom. It was about a young dueling prodigy causing a huge sensation!" Basking in the glow of his words, the young girl grins from ear to ear.  
  
  
"And I know all about Duelist Kingdom too!" she replies. "First place went to Yugi Mutou, and second place went to Joey Wheeler... but who cares who came in second? It's only first place that really matters!" Joey, at the drop of hat, manages to get so worked up, Tristan has to hold him back. You bite your lip to keep from laughing at his short temper.  
  
  
"But wait, Rebecca," Solomon asks. "I'm confused. Why do you think that your championship entitles you to my Blue Eyes White Dragon card?"  
  
  
"No, I don't think that," she corrects bluntly. "I think the Blue Eyes should belong to me because you stole it from me in the first place!" Her words hit you like a train. They seem to hit Yugi hard too.  
  
  
"Hold on," he grunts sternly. "My Grandpa? He'd never steal--"  
  
  
"Well, there are only four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in the world. Kaiba's got three, and my card is missing," Rebecca explains, holding her hand out again. "That Blue Eyes belongs to me, and if you're not going to give it back, than I demand the right to duel for it!"  
  
  
"Rebecca, please try to understand--" Yugi sounds desperate to get through to her, to tell her that the Blue Eyes isn't in Solomon's possession anymore. You think back to when Kaiba ripped it in half, and a chill runs up your spine But, you feel Yugi's words go right into Rebecca's ear and out the other.  
  
  
"I've heard enough of your excuses!" Rebecca screeches. "Duel me for it, old man! Now!"   
  
~  
  
No sooner did Rebecca challenge Solomon that you find yourself at Kaiba Land, the biggest dueling-themed park in the country owned by the namesake. You're lead to an empty room where a large arena sits down below the ground level. Before the match begins, Yugi insists on dueling Rebecca in his Grandfather's place, considering Solomon was just released from the hospital and this match would only cause him fresh strain.  
  
As both take to the field, you half expect Yami to shift into control, but when he doesn't, you're not surprised. After all, Yami being in control here might be overkill...  
  
Well, you think that anyway. However, just as you think Yugi has the duel signed and sealed, Rebecca turns it around with breathtaking speed. Despite pretending that her teddy bear is coaching her through the match, you realize that she has been feigning this whole childlike charade to lure Yugi into a false sense of security... and boy, did it work. All the while, you can't help but notice Solomon staring rather intently at the duel. You're curious about his interest, so you decide to say something.  
  
"Uhm, Mr. Mutou?" you peep, making him turn to you.  
  
"What is it, Rei?" he asks, his tone smooth but caught off-guard by your question. He really did have all of his focus on the arena.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem awfully lost in thought," you state. He nods and turns back to the field.  
  
"You... could say that," he replies. "It's just that Rebecca's dueling strategy. It reminds me of something. Or, should I say, some _one_." You and your friends peak at the inflection, even more curious now.  
  
"I'm not surprised!" Rebecca retorts, cutting in on the conversation. "I was taught by someone more talented than a Mutou could ever be. My grandfather was the best duelist ever!" At her words, Solomon gasps and leans forward slightly, seemingly caught with an epiphany.  
  
"Is what I suspect true?" he asks rhetorically. "Rebecca, what's your last name?" Rebecca giggles and nuzzles her teddy bear.  
  
"Took you long enough," she clicks her tongue, looking over at Yugi's Grandpa. "My name is Rebecca Hawkins. My Grandfather's name is Professor Arthur Hawkins, the man whose Blue Eyes White Dragon you stole, and whose friendship you betrayed." Her words are laced with a sticky guilt trip, making you turn to Solomon. Of course that's not true. Everyone knows he is one of the sweetest, kindest men to walk this Earth. Well, everyone accept Rebecca apparently.  
  
"Rebecca," Solomon beckons, making her scrunch up her nose as she listens. "There's a story you need to hear. It's the story of how I met your Grandfather, Professor Arthur Hawkins and the danger we faced together." He then proceeds to tell a story about how he traveled to Egypt some years ago to participate in an archeological expedition. Solomon had met Arthur over a canteen of water, and from there it was like magic, hitting it off as if they were long-lost friends. Arthur proceeded to guide Solomon into the ancient pyramids nearby, showing him the hieroglyphs he had been studying for quite some time. Turns out Arthur made a connection to duel monsters through these scriptures, with multiple accounts being recorded of a game ancient kings and pharaohs would play. These games involved magic and deadly creatures sealed away in stone tablets. Arthur received lots of negative feedback and skepticism from his research, but he stood his ground and fought to honor his findings with unmatched enthusiasm.  
  
'That sounds awfully familiar,' you think, recalling the time you and Yugi spent with Shadi before leaving Duelist Kingdom. Solomon goes on to mention the Shadow Realm, and how it was a place these kings would take their duels in order to raise the stakes and challenge even the mightiest enemy. You shiver violently and fold your hands tightly against the front of you, your arms stiff.  
  
Just as Solomon and Arthur dig deeper and deeper into their findings, they suddenly feel the catacombs caving in around them, collapsing and destroying any way of getting out. They start running out of water and fear for their lives. However, Arthur offers to play a round of duel monsters to keep their spirits up. On the surface, it seems like such a strange and out of place proposition, but considering their kin and how special the game is to their family, it was far from odd. As they begin their match, Solomon goes on to describe the moves he made and the moves Arthur made... which, turn for turn, made their match identical to the one Yugi and Rebecca were currently playing. It gives you chills and makes you realize that this is far from coincidental. You are beyond convinced that this is the work of ancient forces working on the Mutou and the Hawkins family.  
  
However, before Solomon can go on with the story, Rebecca hastily steps in and cuts him off, wanting to continue the duel. Through protests from the others, Solomon agrees and keeps quiet, allowing Yugi the most focus. He manages to maintain the upper hand until Rebecca carelessly sacrifices 11 monsters to her graveyard in order to power up one monster she summons to the field. You watch as she basks in her seemingly flawless strategy, but you feel your heart start to ache for the cards she carelessly tossed.  
  
"Rebecca, that's cruel..." you grunt, making her scoff.  
  
"Oh, puh-leeese!" she giggles. "You're just mad that I'm kicking your friend's butt!"  
  
"That's not it at all, Rebecca," Yugi snaps, catching her off guard. "Duel monsters isn't about tossing aside all your best creatures. Each monster has its own abilities and demands its own kind of respect. If you just throw them away--"  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Rebecca shrieks, her rudeness showing yet again. "Dueling has NOTHING to do with respecting your monsters! Everyone knows that the only thing that really matters is winning!" Her sourness leaves an awful taste in your mouth. "Besides, what would a family of thieves know about a duelist's real power? Anyway, what is there to respect about some lousy cards? They're not real! They've never been real!" You look over at Yugi, who seems to be incredibly distraught by her attitude, but running through how to teach her a lesson in his head. You nod encouragingly to him, breaking through a small smile on his face. You know the decisions he make will be the best he can.  
  
Still, it does take you a minute to rebound when Yugi places his hand over his deck, surrendering to Rebecca. She cheers and rubs it in his face, like you anticipate, but you ignore her self-glory. Despite the victory, you and your friends know full well that she isn't the winner. You're curious as to the card Yugi drew before surrendering. You'll have to ask later.  
  
"I won!" Rebecca shouts, running over to Rebecca with her palm out greedily. "Now gimme the Blue Eyes!" You watch Solomon reach into the pocket of his overalls, and pull out the desired card, tape keeping the two halves together. Rebecca looks horrified at the sight.  
  
"Here," Solomon replies softly.  
  
"You **TORE** it!?" Rebecca scolds, her voice high pitched and angry. "Oh no, you destroyed my Grandfather's favorite card!!" Solomon tries to explain to her, but she keeps speaking over him and yelling over and over about how he's a dirty cheater and a dirty liar. You see your friends' urges to just reach out and silence her, and you feel yourself wanting the same. So, you decide to walk over to Yugi, who is still sanding by his platform. You grab his hand and he squeezes it, and you kiss his cheek.  
  
"Rebecca, behave yourself!" an unfamiliar voice reprimands, quickly shutting the crying girl up. You look around to see where the voice came from, and to your surprise, you see a taller man turn the corner of the entrance, his appearance making him seem similar in age to Solomon.  
  
"G-Grandpa!?" Rebecca stutters, her voice falling quite a few octaves.  
  
"Arthur!" Solomon gasps. "Is it really you?" You find your eyes widening at the sight of the famed Professor, suddenly feeling humbled in his presence.  
  
"It's been too long, Solomon," Arthur hums happily, his gaze softening at the sight of his friend. Solomon returns the gesture.  
  
"Far too long, my dear old friend," he adds, making you smile as well.  
  
"I hope my precocious Granddaughter hasn't caused you too much trouble," Arthur states, walking right past her and up to you and Yugi. "I hope you can forgive her!" You peek around to see the small blonde fuming. To make matters worse for her, Arthur continues. "Rebecca, did you know that Yugi was actually the winner of your duel?"  
  
"Noooo!" she wails, following on his heels. "Grandpa, I won!!"  
  
"Yugi," Arthur begins, his grin warming your heart completely. "You are just like your Grandfather. You're a generous young man and a very fine duelist!" He turns slightly and makes his way to the platform, gently slipping the card from the top of Yugi's deck and looking at it. He chuckles at the sight. "I knew it." Looking over his shoulder, he holds the card out to show Rebecca what it was. You recognize it immediately by it's astounding colors and gracefulness.  
  
"Rebecca, have a look at this," Arthur commands. "This is a card called "Soul Release." If Yugi had played this card in the final turn, you would have been defeated for certain. With "Soul Release", Yugi could have freed up to five cards from his graveyard... or yours. Do you realize what that means? Your Shadow Ghoul's attack power would have instantly dropped 500 attack points, making it just weak enough for Yugi's Dark Magician to destroy it and wipe out the last of your life points."  
  
"Y-You mean," Rebecca whimpers. "Yugi never really... had to surrender?" You relish in your hunch being correct and pepper a couple of more kisses to Yugi's cheek, making him blush and chuckle. "Then why?" The young girl glares at Yugi, but her Grandpa pulls her attention away quickly.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Arthur huffs, sounding the slightest bit irritated by her ignorance. "Yugi wanted to show you that there's much more to dueling than just winning and losing. He wanted to show you that the way to the heart of the cards is through your own heart!" As Rebecca hangs her head a bit, Arthur seamlessly picks up the story from where Solomon left off. Betting their last canteen of water on the match, Solomon forfeits the duel just like Yugi did in order to save Arthur's life. Your heart leaps and swells with his kindness, and you turn to flash Solomon a warm glance. But, just as Arthur was feeling weak and his friend was helping him drink the last of the water, the rock above their heads was broken through and the rest of the archeologists managed to save the two from their deaths.  
  
"It's true that I sent monsters to the graveyard as well, to power up my Shadow Ghoul," Arthur admits, kneeling to look his granddaughter deep in the eye. "But, I never failed to honor those monsters for their sacrifice. In just the same way, a duelist must always respect their opponent. Like with Solomon, I felt so much gratitude and respect for him, that I gave him my Blue Eyes White Dragon card."  
  
"Yeah! Well he sure showed his thanks in return by ripping it up!" Rebecca retorts. Solomon looks down and walks up to Arthur, holding the card tenderly in his hands.  
  
"It was damaged, Arthur," he whispers solemnly. "Forgive me."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Solomon!" Arthur replies as he rises to his feet. "What matters is that you kept it as a token of our friendship. You value the card, not for its rarity, but for what it represents!" He turns back to Rebecca. "Now do you see what Yugi was trying to teach you?"  
  
"Oh, Yugi..." Rebecca turns her head, hiding most of her face in her stuffed bear out of sheer embarrassment. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay, Rebecca," Yugi replies, smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"You mean... you forgive me?" Rebecca tears up, her voice sounding much sweeter than before. Yugi holds out a card for her to take, and you recognize it as the one he won from Duelist Kingdom: The Ties of Friendship. You squeeze his hand even tighter as you watch the sweet scene unfold in front of you. Once again, Yugi managed to show yet another soul that dueling takes a lot more than skill, and as you watch as Rebecca holds on tightly to the card, you figure that it's a lesson she won't ever forget.  
  
~  
  
A few days pass and, as you're all leaving school for the day, it starts to rain terribly hard. With backpacks and jackets covering your heads, you manage to make it to the Mutou card shop with only your hair sticking to your faces and your uniforms hanging heavy from your clothes.  
  
"Man, what nasty weather!" Tristan scoffs as he pushes the door open to the card shop. You step in and shake the excess water off of your bag in the shallow doorway.  
  
'Well, it could be worse,' you think. 'The shirt underneath my blazer could be soaking wet too!'  
  
"Welcome home, Yugi!" you hear Solomon greet from the counter. "And welcome, you guys! Here, let me go get some towels." As Solomon leaves briefly, you help Yugi wring the water from his collar as he shakes the water from his puzzle. When Solomon returns, you take the towel and thoroughly dry off all that you can before you hear the door opening behind you. Solomon begins his greeting, but stops abruptly, making you turn to see who just came in. What you saw caught you completely off guard.  
  
"Please," Mokuba croaks. "Please help me..."


	20. Chapter 20

"So you're saying the only way Kaiba can escape is by winning the game?" Yugi gasps, leaning in towards Mokuba. As soon as he fell into the Game Shop, you and the others helped the weak Mokuba up to the Mutou living residence above. There, you helped him dry off and wrapped him up in a heavy blanket while Solomon brewed some hot tea. You all let him calm down and warm up until he was comfortable enough to speak.  
  
Once he was able, Mokuba began telling you all about the situation: he and his brother addressed the five members of Kaiba corp. that were in cahoots with Pegasus once they had returned home from Duelist Kingdom. They insisted that Pegasus forced them into it, and that they wanted to be on Kaiba's side the whole time. To prove it to him, they had offered to allow Kaiba to try a fresh, debugged prototype of the immersive virtual reality system Kaiba had been previously working on. He went in, and all seemed well at first... until the pod Kaiba was sealed in began shorting out, electrifying him and making him black out. Mokuba tried to get him out of it, but before he had the chance to do much of anything, he heard guards coming his way. With careful precision, Mokuba managed to scale the tall computer Kaiba was hooked up to and make his way out in the vent sitting high on the wall. As he was running to the Game Shop, all he could think about was how the five men had been lying through their teeth right to his face and planned this the whole time. He needed help.  
  
"But, if those creeps reprogrammed the entire adventure just to keep Kaiba trapped there, how is that possible?" Tea asks, sounding concerned. Mokuba sighs as he stares at his reflection in his now lukewarm tea.  
  
"I don't know," Mokuba croaks, sounding so tired. "But I thought... I thought you could help!"  
  
"We will, we will," Solomon soothes. "Don't worry, we're right here for you. Now, tell us more about this virtual reality pod your brother was designing."  
  
"I don't know much," the young boy admits solemnly. "I was pretty young when he started it. I remember him spending endless hours working on the prototypes, trying to make it perfect. It was my brother's dream to create the ultimate virtual "adventureland"." Tears well up in his eyes, and you gently lean in to rub his shaking shoulders. He seems to notice. "But, those corporate jerks turned it into a nightmare."  
  
"Lousy suits," Joey hisses, crossing his arms tight across his chest. "We'll show them like we did Pegasus." His voice isn't excited, which came as a surprise. But, instead his tone held... confidence. Stoicism that he rarely showed, almost to give Mokuba a solid force to lean on. You assume this is his sibling side showing, like he's connecting with Mokuba with mutual feelings. They both know very well how hard it is to see their family suffering...  
  
"That's right!" Yugi shoots up, flexing his fists confidently. "We'll use those pod prototypes, go to that virtual world, and rescue Kaiba!" The tears that fell from Mokuba's eyes dried quickly as his expression lifts with a genuine smile.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," he sighs contently, feeling overwhelmingly thankful. You nod and give his shoulders a final squeeze. If anything, it's to rid yourself of your oncoming jitters. You had no idea what to expect from this virtual reality you were about to go into...  
  
~  
  
Once Mokuba leads you all to the Kaiba corp. headquarters, he sneaks you behind the building and into Kaiba's secret office hidden within, what appears to be, a warehouse. When you make it inside, he turns on a light to reveal technology that blows everything you've ever known out of the water. Attached to a large cylinder are four, rounded-like pods that you compare to futuristic-looking gokarts. Each are closed off with a translucent dome that shields away a seat. When Mokuba opens them from the control panel near the back of the room, you see a headpiece that seems to connect to the wearer's temples. It seems a bit intimidating, to say the least.  
  
"Only four pods, eh?" Joey states, tapping on one of their metal sides. "Looks like not everyone can go..."  
  
"Well, I'm going for sure!" Mokuba announces, running up to the pod he was claiming. You gasp gently.  
  
"But, Mokuba!" Joey retorts. "You're the only one who knows how to work these things! You should stay here!"  
  
"Well I'm also the only one who knows the most about the virtual adventureland we're about to go into," the young Kaiba hisses.  
  
"Good point," Tristan hums, rubbing his cheek. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Yugi and Joey turn to you, staring at you intently. You try to read their expressions, and notice that they're offering you the last vacant pod. Yugi reaches out and grabs your hand quickly, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"You don't have to go," Yugi whispers. "But, we would sure like your help." You take a moment to collect yourself and push down any doubt you have floating in your head. You squeeze his hand in return.  
  
"I couldn't imagine standing by while you all fight bravely in there," you reply finally, smiling. Yugi flashes a grin before leaning over and gently kissing you. It's quick, and you feel yourself savoring it as he pulls away. "Let's go!"  
  
As you watch Yugi climb into the pod, you make sure he's secure before turning to Joey and doing the same, and then finally Mokuba, who takes the time to show Tea and Tristan how to control the pods while he's gone before climbing in his. You're the last to get in as you slip into the long, wide seat. When your head rests gently between the two devices on either side of it, you talk away your butterflies silently. The pods close tightly around you, and while it's not a small space, you find it hard to breathe with your nerves. It's not until you feel the bracelet warming against your skin that you remember Hikari is right here with you, protecting you and the others from any harm that may come. Tristan pushes a button on the control panel, and you watch a dark visor lower in front of your eyes. When he pulls the large lever on the side, you see your vision light up quickly before fading to darkness even faster. Suddenly, you feel very sleepy...  
  
~  
  
When you wake up from your incredibly short nap, you find yourself standing in the middle of the woods, thicketed with lush trees and plant life. The air around you even smells fresh. You feel a weight on your left arm, and when you look down, you see that it's one of Kaiba's dueling disks, the life point counter lit up with a number that reads "2000". Inside the dueling disk is a deck, and when you pull off the top card, you look down to see Toon World staring back at you. You slip it back in and shuffle the whole deck, relieved you have your own deck and not some randomly generated one. When you see Joey, Mokuba, and Yugi standing close to you, it's then that you realize you're in the virtual reality game. Had you known any better, you would think this is just another forest outside Domino!  
  
"Woooow," you gawk softly. "Kaiba really made this place immersing!"  
  
"I can't argue there," Yugi agrees, leading the group as you all try to find a way out. "Still, this life point count makes me a bit nervous." You watch Yugi look down at the bright number, and you feel an odd knot twist up in your gut as well. That does seem kind of strange. "I mean, I know what happens in a video game when you lose a life, but... I wonder what happens here." You shiver and he seems to notice. He shifts his stride so that he's almost shoulder to shoulder with you, calming you down.  
  
But, it doesn't last long when you come across the edge of a cliff. Daring the peer over the side, you and the others take in the sight of a foggy, looming graveyard down below. You feel queasy from both the vertigo and the implications, but you do your best to shake it off. That certainly didn't help as a follow-up to Yugi's statement...  
  
Still, it's the only lead you have outside of the forest, so you all tread cautiously down the sloped-side of the cliff and venture bravely through the rows and rows of headstones. Your knees wobble under your weight as you curl in tightly against Yugi's shoulder. He takes your hand again, protectively, and holds your weight close to his.  
  
"It's so hard to believe that this isn't real," you utter, squinting through the fog. Yugi nods. But, before he can reply with another thought, you hear a soft, crumbling sound from behind you, followed by a forced, guttural groan. You decide to take your time looking over your shoulder... until you hear Joey scream. Your neck jolts in the opposite direction to take in the sight of joey face-to-face with a heap of decaying flesh, a suit of armor clipped tightly around it.  
  
"Z-Z-ZOMBIE ALERT!!" Joey cries, and you try to shriek in response, but you feel your voice catch in your throat. However, the zombie doesn't seem to move from where he's standing, puzzling you. Suddenly, a pair of shadows leap high into the sky from a few paces behind the monster, landing gracefully by his side. When numbers illuminate above their heads, one for attack points and one for defense points, you finally make the connection.  
  
"These zombies are Duel Monsters!" you shout, feeling a trickle of confidence returning. instinctively, you reach for the top card on your deck and, when you draw it, it begins to glow.  
  
"That's it!" Mokuba encourages. "Summon the monster you just pulled!"  
  
"I summon Ancient Elf!" you cry, holding the card up to allow the spirit of the monster enough space to form. Before your eyes, you watch as one of your faithful monsters appears before you and lunges at the weakest monster. Mokuba summons Rude Kaiser, while Yugi summons the Dark Magician, and they both go after the other two zombies. All three emerge successful, and you smile brightly at your Elf. But, just as they disappear, the zombies rematerialize with stronger attack points. Joey gives it a try with his Flame Swordsman, but once the warrior cuts through the dragon zombie, it only yields the same results, causing Joey's monster to be destroyed by the monster who was just weaker moments ago.  
  
"Come on, Joey!" Yugi encourages. "Think! Zombies still have one glaring weakness. You defeated these monsters once before!" Joey takes the time to think it over, and is suddenly struck with the idea Yugi hints at. You realize it too.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Joey calls, pulling the next card from his deck. "Zombies have zero defense power, so with the spell card "Shield and Sword", we can shift their attack powers to 0!" When Joey plays the card, the counters above the zombies' heads switch, leaving them completely at your mercy. Yugi commands for the Dark Magician to completely wipe them out, and as they disintegrate one by one, you feel an overwhelming satisfaction tingle your entire body. This was turning out to be really fun!  
  
Once the monsters are defeated, you see a card float up by your dueling disk with a big number "5" printed on it. You take it gently from the air. You look and see the others got one too.  
  
"This must be a type of scoring system," Yugi deduces, tucking the card safely away into the center of his dueling disk. You decide to do the same. Suddenly, you notice something sparkle out of the corner of your eye. You turn to see something peeking out from behind one of the tombstones. It glows against the dullness of the fog and waves a little arm to catch your attention. The boys see it too.  
  
"Hey, check this out!" Joey chuckles. "This must be one of those little fairies they put in video games to help you out!" Sure enough, as he speaks, the tiny creature flutters high into the air and takes off into a new direction. Joey excitedly follows it, and you all follow on his heels.  
  
The daylight of the virtual world meets your face once again as the fairy quickly disappears from sight. The boys try to see where it went while your attention is caught elsewhere.  
  
"Guys, look over here!" you command, pointing off the side of the plateau you're standing on. When they approach, their voices brighten with gentle "oooh"s and "awwwe"s. Down below, you see a small village with tons and tons of bustling virtual people swarming the streets. The buildings take on an ancient theme, and even from here you can tell they're made of stone. This virtual world must take place in a civilization long past.  
  
~  
  
Once you all make it down to the village, you waste little time in exploring. Vendors of all kinds line the main street, and you take in the beautiful sights of handmade jewelries and pottery, the wonderful smells of local cuisine, and the contagious beats playing on drums and string instruments and everything in between. You wouldn't mind living in a place like this, so rich with culture.  
  
"Woooah!" Yugi drawls. "Take a look at these!" You turn your head to see what Yugi was so excited about. Along the wall of another seller, frames stand neatly organized. Inside the frames are powerful Duel Monster cards you haven't seen in a long time. Joey practically starts drooling as he stares intently at the display.  
  
"These could definitely come in handy here!" he cheers. "We'll take them!" But, just as he shuffles excitedly, you notice a sign down by his knees on the display. The sign has a picture of coins, followed by a large "2000". You assume it's the price the vendor is asking for the cards.  
  
"Joey, I don't think it'll be that easy," you reply, pointing down at what you just read. He stares at it, dumbfounded, for a long time before digging into his pocket. You assume it's for the card you got back in the graveyard once you beat the zombie monsters.  
  
'I guess those cards are monetary rewards, then!' you think, grabbing yours as well to examine it.  
  
"We _must_ have earned that much while fighting those creeps!" Joey challenges, looking at the card. But, with a heavy heart, he grumbles when he realizes that the total amount earned between the four of you is a measly 20 coins.  
  
"Hey," Mokuba growls. "Let's focus on finding my brother."  
  
"You're right," Yugi replies, turning in the direction behind him. "Let's all split up and see if we can't find some answers!" As you all take to different corners of the town, you ask as many people as you can if they have seen a tall brunette with a long blue jacket. No matter how many shops you go into, how many people you ask passing by, the answer remains the same.  
  
 ** _"Sorry, we haven't seen anyone like that."_**  
  
After fruitless hours of searching, you meet back up with the others in the center of the village, hoping that one of them might have found a clue. Sadly, Yugi and Joey both render the same answers, feeling just as defeated as you. However, when Mokuba runs up with a grin, you start to feel a bit hopeful once more.  
  
"Guys, I found a great lead!" he declares.  
  
~  
  
Turns out Mokuba talked to an old woman who had seen a man walk through town with a prisoner. They were heading up to the mountains, which you could see from the town. At the top of the mountains lies an ancient temple, but in order to get there, you would have to cross a treacherous desert. You find yourself staring deep into it as Mokuba explains the situation. But, after testing the storms blowing across the desert, and coming across a sand twister blowing you and the others back into town, you decide it's impossible. However, you meet a laughing, cheerful man on the edge of the village telling you that only the "Niwatori" chicken can guide you across the landscape.  
  
"Oh, he means the "Niwatori" card!" Joey connects. You visualize the plump, lethargic chicken monster in your head and giggle a bit, finding it pretty endearing that such a weak monster will be your only help in this situation. Talk about a diamond in the rough!  
  
"Could you happen to tell us where it is we could get a card?" Yugi asks the old man, making him laugh once more.  
  
"I wish I could!" he rumbles. "But they can't be _got_. They can only be _won_!" You all stare at him quizzically, but prodding further only makes his responses more obscure. You decide to go back in and see if any of the card stands in the marketplace have a Niwatori. Unfortunately, no such luck is to be had. However, a poster catches your eyes as you immediately recognize a familiar, plump bird in the center.   
  
"Wait, you guys!" you chime in amongst their planning chatter. "This must be what the man meant when he said Niwatori can only be "won", look!" As the other three close in around you, you read the poster out loud. " _Fame, glory, and the prized Niwatori card await the heroic warrior who can beat our champion!_ Signed, the Grand Battle Chief and Combat Outfitter of Battle Colosseum!"  
  
"So it's an announcement for a competition!" Yugi concludes, and Joey tightens his fists.  
  
"Great, let's sign up!!" he wails.  
  
~  
  
Before you know it, you're sitting in the bleachers of the town's pride and joy: The Dueling Colosseum! Since only one competitor can go into the ring against the champion, Joey decides to step up, despite his life point count being lower than the rest of you. He's persistent on dueling, so you end up putting all of your faith in him as he adorns a silly pig mask and cape. Once out in the arena, you, Yugi and Mokuba watch in disbelief as the champion is brought out on a golden throne... a young, beautiful woman hidden beneath a butterfly mask. She's stunning, though you can't shake the fact that you've met her somewhere before.  
  
'But, how can that be?' you think, staring at her intensely as the duel commences. 'She's a champion in this virtual reality. There's no way I've met a fake person before!'  
  
However, your instincts lead you in the right direction as the champion begins playing a familiar strategy. The other boys seem to notice too, and as you connect the dots bit by bit, it's finally revealed that the champion is none other than Mai Valentine! Both competitors pull off their masks and end the duel right there, making the onlookers antsy and angry. You, Mokuba and Yugi swing over the side of the bleachers and run out onto the field.  
  
"Mai! What are you doing here?" Yugi asks, sounding awfully happy to see her. The feelings are mutual as you take solace in seeing a familiar face.  
  
"Yugi! Rei! Mokuba!" she squeaks, throwing her mask to the ground. "I'm testing this game out for some suits over at Kaiba corp!" You can't believe what you're hearing. Did they really convince Mai to go through with this too? If you guys hadn't shown up, she would have been trapped here forever!  
  
"You're in danger here, Mai," Joey replies sternly, taking Mai by even more surprise.  
  
"Yeah, those suits kidnapped my big brother!" Mokuba informs Mai earnestly.  
  
"Kaiba is in a temple across the desert, and the only way we can get there is with the Niwatori card," Yugi adds. With more time passing, the crowd around you grows angrier and angrier.  
  
"Finish the match!!"  
  
"What are we sitting around here for!? Slaughter that pig!"  
  
"...We might have a hard time getting out of here," you admit, placing your hand over your deck, ready to pull a monster if need be.  
  
"Well, don't you worry about that hun," Mai winks, giving you a rush of butterflies. She really did inspire you with her courageousness and unwieldy confidence. "Harpie Lady, use Rose Whip!" With a flick of her wrist, Mai's treasured card launches her whip in the direction of the Battle Chief, wrapping it around the Niwatori card placed next to him. He jumps in his skin and leaps for the card, but the Harpie Lady is faster. She pulls the whip back and sends the card flying into Mai's waiting fingers. As Mai unclips her cape and throws it to the center of the field, she begins running. You all follow close behind, listening to the Battle Chief's cries.  
  
" **After them!! Don't let them get away!!** "  
  
As the crowd gives chase after you, a fire is lit in your loins and makes you take off as fast as you can. To hold them off, Joey plays "Trap Hole", sending the crowd toppling under weak soil and into a gigantic fissure.  
  
"That should hold them!" Joey basks as he continues running.  
  
~  
  
Once you reach the edge between the village and the desert, Mai holds up the Niwatori card and summons it. The card glows and from it pops four feathery monsters. Yugi jumps up on one and immediately holds his hand out to help you up on as well. You throw your weight onto its back and swing your leg over shakily, nestling between its head and Yugi's back. The chicken flexes and spreads it wings wide, adjusting to the weight. You and Yugi both massage its back where your hands will fit, and it chirps happily.  
  
"So cute!" you whisper, running your fingers all the way to the top of its head. The Niwatori pushes against your touch and puffs its chest out slightly. You smile, but when you feel Yugi's arms around your waist protectively, your face heats up with all its might and you put a hand on top of his laced fingers.  
  
Treading the desert at this point is still tasking, but much more doable. The Niwatori take their time in crossing through the gusts of sand, sticking together until it clears out. In the distance,  you spot the temple that Mokuba mentioned, and you can't help but ogle at the sheer size of it. Once you reach the entrance, Mokuba leaps from his monster and sprints into the opening, calling Seto's name.  
  
"Mokuba, hold up!" Joey cries as the rest of you try to keep up.  
  
The outside of the chiseled temple is very deceiving, for once you step inside, it feels as if you're stuck in the underground caves on Duelist Kingdom. You stay close between Yugi and Mai, feeling as if a boulder could come rolling down your way at any moment. At the end of the tunnel, a set of double door await you. Mokuba and Joey push with all their might to open them, and on the other side lies yet another similarity to the Duelist Kingdom underground: A labyrinth. You audibly sigh in protest. At least last time, Bakura's millennium ring was able to lead you through without much trouble. And, when the doors close and lock behind you all, you feel even more lost.  
  
Suddenly, a high pitched, bone-chilling scream rings through the winding maze, and Joey immediately springs into action, running to where he thinks he hears the voice.  
  
"That Joey will do anything to meet a girl--" Mai scoffs, but when the ground begins to shake, she stops abruptly. "Wh-what the!?" As if on cue, an enormous tank emerges from the depths beneath you. You're frozen solid at the sight of a Labyrinth tank, a powerful monster card with 2600 attack points. This wasn't a boulder, but now you kind of wish it was.  
  
"RUN!!" Yugi cries, grabbing you and pushing you in front of him to get you moving. It shakes the fright from your legs and you just begin to run. Doing all you can to get away, the sounds of your friends' rapid breathing are drowned out by the tank's tracks rumbling faster and faster and it terrifies you even more. When you catch up to Joey, you see another tank coming at you. By the time you reach an opening with three possible pathways, a Labyrinth Tank stands guard in each, charging up a powerful blast. You see Yugi pull a card from his disk and, when he activates it, you're suddenly shrouded in a dark space with everyone else.  
  
"Magical Hats!" Yugi cries as you feel your body being smooshed between his and silky fabric. The hat concealing you quickly switches with another empty hat, which takes the blow from the Tanks' assault. When the card's effects wear off, your eyes meet dim lighting once more, and you feel your nerves completely liquefy in your limbs.  
  
"Th-that was so close," you whimper as Yugi helps collect your nerves with gentle shoulder squeezes. You muster a smile. "That was very smart." But, as you hear the treads on the Labyrinth Tanks rumble in the silence, your fear spikes up again.  
  
"Guys, the tanks!" Mai announces. "We gotta get out of here!" Your legs feel cemented yet again until a gentle sparkling light flutters towards you and Yugi. It quickly motions for you to follow, and you do just that.  
  
Rounding the corner, you're caught by an unexpected sight: a young girl, dressed in a delicate, fluffy gown. While her clothes resemble that of royalty, her physical appearances takes on one of a Kaiba. She looks just like Mokuba! The others notice as well, taking in her kind appearance.  
  
"We heard someone screaming," Mokuba states, assuming that it came from his twin. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm quite fine," she replies softly, her voice riding on an airy tune. "I just lost my little guide here, is all." She tenderly rubs her finger against the fairy's cheek, who reaches out to hug the curled digit.  
  
"So, now that we're all here," Joey interjects. "Think you can get us out of this rat trap?" The young girl shakes her head and rests her chin on folded hands.  
  
"I'm lost too," she admits, making any hope you had of getting out of here quickly seem bleak. "However, Earu here can show us the way out!" With a small salute, the fairy starts to guide the way, and you all run as fast as you can until crossing the threshold of the exit. You pant and collect your senses, feeling absolutely relieved. That is, until a quivering sight makes your jaw nearly hit the floor. Standing at the exit, between you and freedom, is a Gate Guardian. At 3750 attack points, you struggle to find any possible way out of this. But, when you glance over and see the hope in Yugi's and Joey's eyes, you hang on as tight as you can. They've beaten it once before, so they'll do it again!  
  
Just like with Para and Dox, Yugi plays The Summoned Skull, and Joey plays his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Combined with Polymerization and Joey's Metal Claw card, the beast completely obliterates The Gate Guardian. You let yourself release the breath you were holding.  
  
'I don't know if my heart can take any more of this stress,' you think as the young girl commends the boys for their courage.  
  
"My lady, my lady!" a voice calls from the end of the tunnel. As they walk into view, you're overwhelmed by the sight of dozens of knights and an old, kind-looking woman holding torches. They seem to be thankful when they find the young girl standing there. "We've been looking everywhere for you, my lady!"  
  
"I've been saved by these brave warriors! They're the strongest I've ever seen!" she compliments, surprising her party and warming the boys' cheeks. "As thanks, I'd like to invite them to the palace!" She bows her head politely. "Please, follow us!"  
  
~  
  
The knights quickly lead you from the underground temple and escort the entire group by drawn carriage. The young girl, Adena, turns out to be a princess after all. She is part of the royal family that rules over this virtual world, and Mokuba soon finds himself flustered at the fact that Seto based this amazing character off of him. You're not surprised in the least. With as much as he loves his brother, it was only natural that the most kind, yet powerful human was in Mokuba's likeness.  
  
Soon you are treated to an amazing meal that tastes just as real as anything you've ever eaten before! You all take the time to eat your fill before Mokuba speaks up.  
  
"So, Princess Adena," he's loud and concise. "Do you have any news on my brother, Seto?" Adena hangs her head and looks at her half-full plate.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything before," she whimpers. "But, people often disappear when it's time for the "offerings"." Your stomach begins to sink at the word. You can only assume it means anything but good. "Every year at this time, offerings are from this and another kingdom so that the Mythic Dragon can be resurrected. The other kingdom has already put up their offering... some stranger from a distant land." Mokuba flinches violently.  
  
"T-THAT'S SETO!" he cries, standing from his seat. "Please, tell me where he is!"  
  
"He's in a dark castle floating in the sky," Adena replies. "A dark, magical barrier protects the castle from any intruders. No Duel Monsters can penetrate it." Mokuba's face falls into a painfully depressed expression. Mai decides to change the subject.  
  
"So, who have you decided at your kingdom's offering?" Mai asks, and Adena looks away.  
  
"I... I-I volunteered," she whispers, making the entire table erupt into startled sounds.  
  
"You can't offer yourself, princess!" you say bluntly. She turns back and offers a weak smile.  
  
"Do not worry about my fate," she responds. "With our kingdom's legend comes a prophecy. It predicts that ancient heroes will one day save our kingdom of Sin Lau. It is these great heroes, who when united, will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon!"  
  
"Are you saying that you think that's us?" Yugi asks.  
  
"We're the epic heroes from the prophecy?" Mai reiterates. You shiver down to your very core, but when Adena's face lights up, it helps keep you from feeling so nervous.  
  
"Yes," she replies sweetly. "On your shoulders, the fate of our kingdom."  
  
"ALRIIIIGHT!" Joey bellows, catching you off guard. At least he's happy to take on a hero role so noble as this.  
  
"This isn't a game, Joey," Mai snaps, looking up at him sternly. "This has a lot more riding on it than we think."  
  
"Whatever," Joey snorts. "We gotta get to that Mythical Dragon to rescue Kaiba anyway! So, we might as well, right?" You nod in agreement. No matter which way you all approach this, the dragon is what stands between you and rescuing Kaiba. It'll be hard, but with the strength and confidence of your determined friends, you take on a whole new attitude. You haven't been able to help much since getting here, so now would be your chance to fight alongside the others!  
  
Once the meal is over, Adena's maid insists that, before going into this battle, you change into the uniforms of the heroes that saved Sin Lau in the past. While Yugi, Mai and Mokuba adorn beautiful suits of armor, and Joey wears a short, fluffy tunic resembling a pack leader, you find your outfit to be a bit simplier. You're dressed in a short, pure white tunic that has long, tight sleeves. A white hood cascades from your head and pools at your shoulders with a comfortable weight. The fabric of the chest is cut out in a rectangle, so you can clearly see the chains of your father's military tags as you tuck the rest of the silver beneath the top's hem. The silk starts at about calf-length in the back, but as it rounds the front, it rises to right above the knee. Around your waist is a light grey corset, decorated in traditional Sin Lau embroidery and laced with black string. Your shoes, which match the grey of the corset, are simple, ankle-high boots with a wedged out heel. The maid laces those in black string as well. She claims that this look is the one of the hero who skillfully uses magic to protect her comrades.  
  
'Well, that's me alright,' you smile inwardly.  
  
When you pull the curtain away, the look on Yugi's face as he sees you matches the one you make once you see him. He steps forward and takes your hands delicately. Your heart begins pounding like a steel drum at the way his eyes glow.  
  
"So beautiful," he whispers, resting his forehead on yours. You breathe him in. "You look like a princess."  
  
"And you look like my handsome, strong protector," you whisper back. "My knight in shining armor." You peck his nose playfully before hugging him close.  
  
"Isn't that sweet," Mai hums, tapping her cheek with an index finger as she and Joey watch you. But, just as you begin to enjoy the moment with your love, a clap of thunder takes the spotlight. You all turn to see a dark wave of clouds loom over the castle as lightning dances over the surface. You quickly make your way outside, and as if to make a stunning entrance, a dark silhouette of a castle begins to descend from high in the sky. Around it form dark specks which fly towards you with unbelievable speed. The closer they get, you start to realize that it's a swarm of countless Duel Monsters heading your way.  
  
"It looks like they're here to take their offering," Joey growls, standing ready.  
  
"The princess," you gasp, placing your hand on your deck.  
  
"We have to fight them!" Mai commands. "They can't take the princess!" But, after you all put up as much of a fight as you can, a net manages to capture the princess as a monster hoists her up towards the castle. Your heart feels like it's breaking, but when you hear a familiar, feminine sobbing, you find yourself confused.  
  
"Oh no! I let them take Mokuba!" Mokuba cries, who you find out right away is Adena in his armor! You turn back up to the monster carrying away the dressed form, watching as the real Mokuba is taken prisoner. Your friends watch as well as you slowly realize that this rescue mission has fallen even more tightly into the Big Five's hands...


	21. Chapter 21

"How are we supposed to reach the Dark Castle?" Joey asks, helping ponder a way to get Mokuba back along with his brother. As it's been said before, normal Duel Monsters can't penetrate the shield that has been put around the castle, making it impossible that way. And, despite this being a game, it's still close enough to reality that you can't bend any kind of rules to give yourself magical powers. You're out of options, and soon you'll be out of time.  
  
While you try your hardest to think of a plan C, you see Yugi walk over to the short castle wall and peer over the side. You follow him and look down as well, your sight met with an incredibly large drawing on the surface of some crumbled, prehistoric ruins. It appears to be an outline of some kind of bird. The storm above you breaks, and when the sunshine bursts brightly from the clouds, you can see the drawing much more clear. The outline stretches across the entire length and width of its vast surroundings.  
  
'I wonder what made this,' you think.  
  
"Guys, look!" Yugi calls, reeling in the others. "Ancient ruins. It looks like they were uncovered by the storm!"  
  
"That symbol!" Adena gasps. "It's the one of the legendary flying machine!" You and your friends gawk slightly, learning that this simple drawing is of the weapon Sin Lau's ancient heroes used long ago. You suddenly realize that the drawing isn't just a drawing after all, but a guide to show where the flying machine has been all this time.  
  
"Even if it is under there, it must be a fossil by now!" Joey remarks, sounding disappointed. "How can we ever restore it?"  
  
"I don't know," Yugi admits, though sounding confident. "But it's our only hope of rescuing the Kaiba brothers. Let's go down there and check it out!"  
  
~  
  
"Yuug, this is hopeless," Joey sighs, watching as Yugi scans the area. You try to look around too, your eyes following the lines of the bird as you stand directly above the middle. "There's no way that plane is gonna fly." You try to read Yugi's face, and are suddenly surprised when his eyes brighten with an idea.  
  
"No, it won't," Yugi replies. "So, that's why we have to restore it to the way it was a thousand years ago!" Instinctively, you and the others turn to Joey, who finally puts it all together. "If the passage of time corroded this beast, then turning back the clock will bring it back! And what card can do that, Joey?"  
  
"Oh!" Joey utters, reaching for his duel disk and thumbing through his deck. He then pulls out the card he was looking for. "The Time Wizard!" He looks down at Yugi with a slightly solemn look. "But, if the roulette lands on a skull, we'll lose our life points!" You shiver a bit at the potential outcome.  
  
"It's a risk we have to take," Yugi explains seriously. "The fate of the Kaibas rest in the balance." After a brief moment, you all nod in agreement. It's now or never! As Joey throws the card up to summon it, the Time Wizard pops from the confines and holds his staff up high in the air. You keep your eyes locked on the roulette, but after a brief wind up, it doesn't seem like it'll stop. Suddenly, the ground underneath you begins to rumble and roar to life. Mai and Joey lower to their knees quickly, pulling you and Yugi down in-between them. Yugi lunges forward and hugs your shoulders, and you curl tightly against his chest. Out of the corners of your eye, you watch the ruins around you start to rise, pieces of rubble coming back together like a perfect puzzle. Higher and higher, time cascades backwards until the ground quells and the air calms down.  
  
When you're able to keep your footing once more, all four of you rise to your feet and take a look around.  
  
"So, this was Sin Lau a thousand years ago?" you gasp, completely taken by the sight.  
  
"It's... It's beautiful," Mai whispers, drinking it in as well.  
  
"...Augh," Joey grunts. "It didn't work!" With his words, you look around for any sign of the restored flying contraption. At first, it looks like the Time Wizard's efforts were indeed for nothing. That is until the ground starts to tremble again. The buildings seem to be fine, so you immediately turn your gaze down to your feet. The others do the same. The crust of the earth swells and cracks within the silhouette of the dormant creature, and the fissures race underneath your feet. Soon, the ground begins to give under you and you feel your balance taken. With one burst, your send reeling downward. Your eyes clench tightly shut, waiting for an impact to happen that would take your breath away. But, when it does happen, it's not quite a violent. You brave opening your eyes and, when you adjust, you see a long, thin platform rising up in front of you. The platform beneath you continues to shake and rise, but you can tell it's not the ground anymore. You begin looking around in a frenzy for Yugi and the others, and sigh with relief when you find them right next to you. In your tizzy, however, you see propellers attached to wing-like appendages whirling to life.  
  
"Are we... on the flying machine?" you ask.  
  
"We're flying!" Joey calls triumphantly. "The Time Wizard worked after all!" You pull yourself to your feet and help Yugi up once you're stable. Suddenly, a chorus of applause is heard from beneath you, and you all look to see the entire village watching your ascension towards the Dark Tower, praising you for your collective bravery. You all wave, and as they drift slowly from sight, you notice a small creature flying your way.  
  
"Look!" you gasp as a familiar fairy flutters around Yugi. "It's Earu!"  
  
"I guess you want to come with us, huh?" Yugi chuckles, and the creature nods his head quickly.  
  
"I'm driving! I called it, I'm driving!" Joey shouts as he books it along the neck of the plane, grabbing tightly onto the steering wheel at the end. He sends it spinning to the right, and you feel the ship shift towards the new course.  
  
'Hang on tight, you guys,' you think, looking up towards the floating palace. 'We're coming.'  
  
~  
  
As you make your way higher and push through layer after layer of storm clouds, you notice the castle just within reach. Around it, thousands of monsters waiting to strike. Mai summons her Harpie Lady, Joey summons Giltia, Yugi summons the Dark Magician, and you summon your Ryu-Ran to the field. With the help of your Toon World, you power him up and allow the book to float through the swarms of monsters. As they try to pry open Toon World's iron-clad covers, "Manga Ryu-Ran" will spring from the pages and annihilate them with a fury of claws and smoke. You cheer on the monsters  as they clear a path for the ship to pull through. But, the plane begins to violently shake as bombs assault the haul. With one particular blow, you have to catch yourself from falling off on the railed sides. Thankfully, Ryu-Ran propels himself towards the side and helps push you back on with a his big, soft nose.  
  
"Thanks, buddy," you whisper, petting him and making him nuzzle you again. But, in the frenzy, you see Yugi fall on his back and a monster take advantage. It swoops down to attack, and you feel your voice burn in your throat.  
  
"YUGI--" you scream, only to find Earu take the brunt of the blow before anyone can do anything. The monster quickly overcomes him, tossing him to the side, but it's enough time for the Dark Magician to swoop in and destroy the attacker. Your feet finally unfreeze as you bolt to Yugi's side, kneeling next to him quickly. Your partner scoops up the bruised fairy, but before much can be said, Earu slowly fades away in a flurry of digitized dust. Yugi tears up, and you can't help but do the same.  
  
"He was so brave..." you hiccup. "He jumped right into harm's way to save you." You rub Yugi's armored back as he trembles.  
  
"I've had enough," he grunts through gritted teeth, his fists clenching. Suddenly, you sense a shift as the puzzle begins to glow. You watch Yugi's face as the tears dry and a new, strong pair of red color his irises.  
  
"Yami," you gasp. He pulls himself to his feet and offers a hand to help you. You take it, and he holds you close as the tip of the plane's beak pushes against the castle's forcefield. You tighten your arms around his waist as the pressure of the barrier constricts around you. It's not enough to quite hurt, but it certainly frightens you. Thankfully, the ship lives up to its name and manages to pull through the barrier, allowing you and your friends access inside.  
  
"It worked!" Joey cries. However, a beam of light cuts off the celebration and Yami tenses around you.  
  
"TURN!" he erupts. Joey rips the wheel to turn the ship away, but it's not fast enough. A blast of fire erupts from the castle and hits the ship on its left side. The integrity begins to falter quickly as pieces of the propellers fly in your directions.  
  
"ABANDON SHIP!" Joey wails, and you hide your face in Yami's chest, awaiting impact. However, the spirit thinks quickly on his feet, and as you hear the floor of the ship break with the fiery debris, you feel your body being lifted by a scaly, warm surface. You pull away from Yami as he sits you between him and the spikes on his Winged Guardian of the Fortress's back. You clutch it tightly as Yami holds on tightly to you for leverage. You watch as Mai's three Harpie Ladies lead the Winged Guardian, the Dark Magician and Gilita Knight clutching tightly to their armor as they fly. Your Ryu-Ran floats and around you and the monsters in a silly way, smacking Toon World open and closed to act as a barrier while doing mid-air somersaults.  
  
You hear crunching noises from below you, and when you look over your shoulder to see, you watch the legendary flying machine completely fall victim to the fire as it's swallowed whole. It plummets to the earth below, the barrier catching it briefly before allowing the burning remains to pass through. You whimper, visualizing what could've happened had Yami not saved you all. He seems to notice your distress and rubs your back soothingly. You sigh and smile at him, turning just enough to place your braceleted hand on his leg. It warms against the fabric of his pants, and he returns your smile.  
  
"We're almost there," Yami announces as the Winged Guardian speeds up. "Hang on tight!"  
  
~  
  
Once the Winged Guardian lands safely on the edge of the castle's land, you all dismount and sprint through, what appears to be, a thick, dark forest. Through swarms of Killer Beetle monsters and freshly hatched Great Moths, you manage to get through with Yami's questionable strategy. Then again, you're not surprised, considering Yami has countless strategies locked away that have proved you wrong in the past.  
  
You manage to emerge unharmed from the forest, but it leads you into an even darker, open cave. You squint to try and possibly make out something, but to no avail. Suddenly, a roar echoes against the cold walls. It sounds familiar.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mai asks, looking around for the source. It's then that a bright, blinding flash blasts down from the ceiling, and you guard your eyes. It's aura is hot, so when you pull your arms away, you're greeted with the sight of a gaping hole, about the size of the beam, above you. When the light completely fades, you find yourself staring right into the eyes of a Blue Eyes. The sight of it sends you stumbling back just a bit in shock.  
  
"A Blue Eyes?" Yami states, surprised. "But, that can only mean--" Sure enough, as he stops mid-sentence, a pair of bodies slide from the dragon's snout and land on the ground in front of you. The manages to surprise you too, but when you realize who they are, you're overcome with an immense relief too amazing for words.  
  
"Kaiba! Mokuba!" you cry as they stand up straight. "You're okay!" They smile at you and the others as Kaiba chuckles deep in his throat.  
  
"Joey, you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit," Kaiba remarks, making Joey fume and stomp his feet in place, thrusting his fists up and bellowing nonsense about how ungrateful Kaiba is for their rescue mission. Suddenly, his voice is drowned out by the sound of a calculating, menacing laugh. It drums against your ears and make your blood run cold.  
  
"Congratulations, gamers," the omnipotent voice booms. "You've made it to the final level."  
  
"Correction, you slimeball," Kaiba retorts. "We've beaten the game."  
  
"Oh, is that what you think, Seto Kaiba?" the voice calls back, the strength in his words making you flinch in fear.  
  
"That's right!" Kaiba growls. "I escaped the lava pool, therefore the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned! That means this game is over!" The voice laughs again.  
  
"It will be game over, alright," it responds. "But for you, not us." Suddenly, the entire environment begins to glitch out, burning away and revealing an endless parallel ceiling and floor patterned like the inside of a computer. Despite the electronic appearance, both the top and bottom pulse in time like a heart beat, sections of the floor lighting up in rhythmic bursts.  
  
"Wh-what is this!?" Joey stutters. Yami grabs your hand and pulls your shoulder against his as, in the distant darkness, a tsunami of goo-like material rises up and morphs.  
  
"They've rewritten the programming!" Kaiba explains. "They're summoning the Mythical Dragon themselves!" As if a curtain rises with Seto's words, the slime finishes constructing, and over it's surface, it begins to change color. Soon, you're staring up at a completely overwhelming creature. A dragon, with metal-like crafted wings, stands with a wide, gaunt pose. But, instead of just one head, it has five heads rising from the base of the shoulders. The head on the farthest left is made entirely of fire, the one next to it looks like a sea serpent, the head in the middle looks like it's crafted in a gold, silky material, the one on it's other side has dark, menacing scales, and the head on the furthest right is crafted completely in metal. They swivel and squirm in time with one another, each head taking turns looking at each of you. Your mouth dries out as your nerves feel completely oversensitive.  
  
"Stay close, everyone," Yami commands. "There's only one way out of here now, and it's to defeat this dragon." With Yami's voice, you feel yourself regaining more composure.  
  
 _"Rei, sweetheart,"_ Hikari hums to you. You immediately take it in, realizing that you haven't heard her talk to you since you made it into the virtual reality world, and you missed her voice. _"Believe in yourself. You have traveled this vast, new world with the boys, and with it, you've gotten stronger. Much stronger. Now is the time to trust your deck with all you have."_  
  
'I'm really scared,' you think to Hikari, drawing the next card in your deck. 'But, I won't lose. _We_ won't lose!'  
  
As you stare down the monster with a 5000 attack power, you watch Mai go first. Of course, she summons her reliable Harpie Lady sisters from her deck, adorned in their powerful armor thanks to her Cyber Shield. But, as soon as they're summoned, the Harpies are electrocuted, completely frozen in place.  
  
"Wha-what the--?" Mai hisses, making the dragon chuckle.  
  
"We decided to do a little bit more programming," the voice explains. Beneath you, the floor starts to glow with a bright, translucent image. When you see it, you realize what it is right away.  
  
"A Dragon seal?" you blurt, looking back up to the beast.  
  
"That's right, little girl," the voice replies. "It makes this lair a sacred place where only dragon-class monsters are allowed to attack. Any other monster type is useless!"  
  
"You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons?" Kaiba cackles, his lips wide with a maniacal grin. "You five should all know better than that!" He pulls a card from his deck and holds it high with pride. "I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" From a platform of light rises Kaiba's most treasured monster, roaring and throwing its head back in triumph.  
  
"Dragons, eh? Fine!" Joey adds, drawing a card as well. "Goooo Red Eyes!" Joey summons his prized monster as well as it emerges with flared wings and a powerful screech.  
  
"Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai beckons, summoning her girls' ferocious, chained pet. You pull your card and summon your monster as well.  
  
"I summon Ryu-Ran!" you call, watching as an egg rolls from a bright beam of light and cracks open, revealing the powerful creature inside.  
  
"And I summon Curse of Dragon!!" Yami cries, playing his card last and revealing the thin, dexterous dragon from within it. "Your Mythic Dragon can not stand up to all we've set against it!" As all five dragons come together, you all collectively command an attack. With each dragon sending a blow towards the enemy, a beam is returned from each of the Mythic Dragon's heads to counter it. In one massive explosion, the smoke settles to reveal that none of the moves got through.  
  
"It's no use!" Yami calls through the noise. "The blasts are cancelling each other out!" The voice around you laughs yet again as the Mythic Dragon stands ready.  
  
"So they are," it keens. "However, there is still one person on your team that has no dragon with which to attack... or defend." You are confused for a brief moment until you see Kaiba's expression hang heavy. You suddenly realize who the voice is referring to, and you turn to see the dragon's gaze locked tightly on Mokuba.  
  
"No, you wouldn't--" Kaiba chokes, his joints locking up. But, before he can do anything, the dragon's middle head reels back and charges up an electrical blast, shooting it in Mokuba's direction. You whimper in a vain protest, but you're suddenly overwhelmed with a new sensation... Joey's voice.  
  
"Red Eyes, take the blow!" he screams, throwing his hand in the direction of the blast. His dragon obediently follows the order, spreading its wings wide to take the full force of the hit. In seconds, the monster is vaporized, leaving Mokuba unharmed.  
  
"But, that means--" Mai winces, turning back to Joey. You do the same and your eyes catch sight of his life point counter... which is dropping rapidly. Your eyes widen in disbelief, but when the duel disk reads "0000", the reality hits you like a bus. Joey falls to his knees, his body shaking with torturous pangs. You, Yami and Mai immediately rush to his side, holding out your arms to catch him. But, instead of touching his warm skin, your arms fall through and your elbows hit the floor as his body is digitizes and vanishes into the virtual world. With tears welling in your eyes, your body wracks with short, ragged breaths. Yami pulls you to a kneeling position next to him and squeezes your hands painfully tight, the sight of losing his best friend completely jarring him. You turn to bury your face in his shoulder, the hot tears falling silently. Mai, however, seems the most shook up as waves of tears rush down her cheeks. She looks completely devastated... and completely enraged.  
  
"YOU CREEPS!" she shrieks, rising to her feet and staring daggers into the Mythic Dragon. "WHAT KIND OF TWISTED GAME HAVE YOU TURNED THIS INTO!?"  
  
"A _game_?" the voice inquires, the smile in his voice painfully clear. "This ceased to be a game long ago!" You pull your face away and wipe your eyes, gathering yourself back to your feet as Yami does the same. You feel the overwhelming sadness turn to an anger that lights a fire in your chest.  
  
"We need a new tactic," Kaiba offers. "We can't do this with just our dragons."   
  
"I think I know just the thing," Yami replies. "As strong as that Mythic Dragon might be, there is one creature that can defeat it." You look to him and lock eyes for a moment, sharing in a silent strategy. You both nod and turn to Kaiba.  
  
"I have something we can use, should we need a little extra boost," you add, shaking the rest of your nerves out as you speak. You step back to allow Yami room to draw his next cards.  
  
"Black Luster Soldier, I summon you!" he bellows, pulling two cards from his deck: Gaia, the Fierce Knight, and his Black Luster Ritual spell card. "Combined with the power of my dark knight and my Curse of Dragon!" A pillar of light explodes from the ritual platform, and slowly, the Black Luster Soldier emerges from within it. However, when he hits the ground, he is enveloped with the Dragon Spell's electric currents, making him useless to attack. With yet another laugh, the Mythic Dragon charges up for another blow, but Mai stops it.  
  
"Harpie's Pet Dragon! Attack!" she instructs, making the pink beast take to the skies and challenge the enemy with a beam all its own. You watch in horror as the Mythic Dragon gets through, obliterating the Pet Dragon like it was nothing.  
  
"Oh no," you croak, hearing yet another life point counter depleting. You turn to Mai just as the number bottoms out, watching her fall to her knees as well. Sweat beads her forehead as she fights the pain. You clamber to her side as fresh tears hit your eyes.  
  
"Yugi, Rei..." she coughs. "It looks like I'm not going to be around to see how this whole thing turns out."  
  
"No, n-no Mai!" you stutter. "D-Don't say that." You know it's hopeless, but your heart still call out for her.  
  
"I tried my best. But, now, it's up to you two..." Mai's voice fades away with her body, and you curl your arms to you stomach, feeling sick. But, when Yami's body trembles with an insurmountable fury, you feel the fire in your chest from before burn even hotter and more violently as well.  
  
"Kaiba, we only have one chance at this," Yami states. "We need to work as a team!" Kaiba quickly scoffs at the idea, making you stomach tighten in disgust.  
  
"No way," Kaiba growls. "You don't even know what you're doing!"  
  
"You just have to trust me Kaiba!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything, Yugi."  
  
As they bicker and fight, you feel a hot breath blown in your direction, making you shiver and look up. The fire dragon head stares you down with a powerful, condescending gaze. Your knees buckle a bit, but you keep your hand at your deck.  
  
"Well, since they're distracted," the looming voice coos. "I might as well take out one more of you pesky squirts!" Ryu Ran flies in front of you as the dragon's cheeks fill with a molten fire ball. As it releases and is sent spiraling towards your monster, Yami and Kaiba stop immediately.  
  
"REI--" the spirit blurts, the fear in his voice sending a jab of pain through your heart. He wasn't expecting this attack, but you were.  
  
"I ACTIVATE TOON WORLD!" you announce as the attack hits your shelled dragon square in the chest. As the book squeezes from the card again and grabs a hold of Ryu Ran, it closes both him and the fireball inside. Your wracked with tremors, hoping that the book was able to get to him before the attack's effects did. You wait with bated breath, and as the book opens again, you're met with the sight of a delightfully orange dragon squeezed hilariously by a bulging blue shell. In his little arms rests the fire ball, now glowing with more comedic flames. With one swift motion, Manga Ryu Ran rolls the sphere onto an elongated tongue and swallows it with one big gulp. Steam releases from his nose as he picks at his sharp teeth with a pinky claw. You sigh with an immeasurable relief, as does Yami.  
  
"What in the world!?" the voice cries, sounding shocked for the first time. You smile as Ryu Ran taunts the other dragon by pulling his own cheeks apart.  
  
"Oh, don't you know?" you taunt, feeling a rush of self-assurance in your strategy. "While my dragon isn't strong enough to defeat you on his own, my Toon World has him completely invulnerable to attacks by normal monsters. If your Mythic Dragon was a Toon monster, then my boy would be at your mercy. But, for now, your attacks serve as nothing but tasty treats to him!" Your dragon accentuates your explanation by licking his lips and laughing with a bold "hyuck, hyuck, hyuck".  
  
"A toon?" Kaiba scoffs. "What terrible creatures." You turn to Kaiba immediately, making him shut up abruptly. You decide to ride out the last bit of confidence you have.  
  
"They may remind you of Pegasus," you state, your voice wavering as it always did when speaking to Kaiba directly, but not faltering. Ryu Ran floats over to you playfully and pushes his big nose against your cheek, knocking your hood down. You take your hands and press them to the scaly skin, nuzzling him back. "But don't you ever compare my Toons to his." Yami nods in agreement as you both turn to Kaiba. "Now that I have Ryu Ran safe with Toon World, you need to work together with Yugi to--"  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said before?" Kaiba snaps, cutting you off. "I don't have to let some two-bit duelists help me in defeating a monster I programmed!"  
  
"But Kaiba, this _**isn't**_ the monster you programmed! It's the Big Five's!"  
  
"You're not going to win anything with this mindless blabbering!" the omnipresence announces. "I've already taken out two of your comrades, and now it will be three!" As the dragons launch another merciless attack, you command Ryu Ran to take the brunt of the blow. However, you don't realize that it's going for Seto, and not his dragon, until Mokuba pushes him out of the way and takes the hit instead. Your voice cracks with a startled gasp as the little Kaiba falls to his knees and fades out of existence before Seto can even reach him.  
  
"NO, MOKUBAAA!" Kaiba cries, falling to his knees with a jolt. You bite your lip to keep back any more tears that threaten to fall. With this, Yami insists that they work together, and finally gets Kaiba to give in and summon his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, putting his plan into motion. Ryu Ran continues to gobble up blow after blow to keep Kaiba and Yami safe as they put the spirit's plan into motion. Polymerizing Yami's Black Luster Soldier with Kaiba's Ultimate Blue Eyes, the Mythic Dragon finally stands face-to-face with a monster powerful enough to face it: The Dragon Master Knight. As the knight among the dragon's back raises his mighty sword to the sky, a heavenly glow washes down and brings back Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and Mai's Pet Dragon, but only temporarily as they are wrapped in a powerful ray of light leading back to the Knight's sword.  
  
"What is going on!?" the Mythic Dragon cringes as the light takes hold of it as well, powering up Yami's creature as well. Finally, you see Ryu Ran holds his tiny arms out as his begins to glow with the same light. He giggles, as if the light tickles him, as he rolls around playfully. You giggle.  
  
"The Dragon Master Knight gains the attack power of every dragon ever played on the field," Yami explains. "Including ones that were already destroyed." As you rush to Yami's side and stand close, and Ryu Ran stands behind both of you protectively, you watch the Dragon Master Knight's attack power climb to an unbelievable, unstoppable 9000. It almost knocks the wind out of you.  
  
"Attack, Dragon Master Knight!" Kaiba commands.  
  
"Dragon Saber Blast!" Yami commands as well. Valiantly, the dragon lunges forward as the knight's blade grows with the beams of light. It's three-headed steed charges up three powerful beams of light, which combine with the blade of it's master's sword as he swings it. The beam grows into a powerful aurora-like blast as it blows a hole through the Mythic Dragon. With a painful howl, the Mythic Dragon's head vaporize one by one, before completely fading away. You watch with complete splendor, feeling like it's almost too good to be true.  
  
Suddenly, the microchip-like environment fades around you, pulling away the boys' Dragon Master Knight and your Ryu Ran. As the floor beneath you dissipates, you're plummeting down into an endless darkness. Your voice feels like it's torching your throat as you scream, reaching your hands up towards nothing. You feel your shoulders trapped between Kaiba's and Yami's as they fall with you, screaming out as well. Then, all at once, you black out...  
  
~  
  
When you feel yourself coming back to, your hearing is overwhelmed by the sound of victorious cheers. You sit up, rubbing the back of your head. Yami and Kaiba both do the same, and when you stand between them and look out, you see that you're back in Sin Lau, the villagers congratulating you with wave after wave of "you've done it, you've slayed the dragon!!"  
  
"Oh, our heroes!" a familiar voice resonates over all the others. You three turn to see Princess Adena, hands folded politely over the front of her dress and her eyes sparkling widely with hope. "What you've done will keep my people and our land safe forever more!" With her words, you feel your heart sink slightly with a bittersweetness. Yami seems to feel the same.  
  
"...We're not the ones you should be cheering," Yami replies gently.  
  
"There shouldn't even be any cheering!" Kaiba hisses. "I lost my brother in there!"  
  
"Our friends too," you whimper. "They're... th-they're..."  
  
"Fear not," Adena soothes, her smile still proud on her lips. "Your losses are too great for any hero to bear, no matter how strong they are." Suddenly, you watch the princess hold out her arms as she is engulfed in a golden glow. You gasp and watch with intense fascination as her appearance completely changes from a princess... to a duel monster. She's changed into a beautiful Mystical Elf! As she morphs into the new image, she folds her hands together and sings a familiar spell that casts another ray of light down onto the platform you and the others are standing on. When it fades, you feel yourself growing emotional once more. There, lying on the ground in a sound slumber, is Earu, Joey, Mai, and Mokuba!  
  
"She casted a spell to bring everyone back!" you utter, your legs giving way as you rush to Mai and Joey's side. You don't give them a moment to recuperate as you're arms hug tightly around Mai's midriff. She gasps, but after realizing where she was and who you were, she pats your hooded head kindly. Yami joins in on the love as Joey pulls him in for a hug. You curl up against Yami as all four of you relish in the overflowing happiness. Behind you, a deep, black portal opens up and Kaiba guides himself and Mokuba to it.  
  
"Hey! Shouldn't you be saying something right now?" Joey growls, making Kaiba stop. He scoffs at Joey, but turn to you and Yami.  
  
"Yugi," he begins. "We make a good team, you and I. But don't think that it means we'll be partnering up out there in reality." He turns to you, and your voice catches in your throat. "And you, Rei. It seems as though I've underestimated you. Once we're out in the real world, I'd like to see what you're really capable of." With his passive kindness, your heart flutters as Kaiba and Mokuba walk through the exit portal without another word. You sigh and, with a final goodbye to the beautiful Mystical Elf and the villagers, you leave Sin Lau with your friends by your side. You walk as close as you can to Yami as your vision is bathed in a delicious white luminescence.  
  
~  
  
The sound of your pod's lid opening awakens you, and you sit up with a slight grogginess. You feel absolutely exhausted, but once you hear Tristan and Tea's voice, you're renewed with a whole new sense of vigor. That is, until you climb out of the pod and see the situation before you, which makes your vitality harden and fall deep into your gut.  
  
"Yugi, Joey, Rei! You're all back!" Tea announces happily, and you all crowd around her in a silent welcome.  
  
"And so is Kaiba," Yugi replies. "He should be waking up out of his pod right now." You, however, are still speechless. Tristan, holding a long, metal bar, is guarding you and the others from a group of menacing black suits, who seem to be backing away with Yugi's mention of Kaiba. Right there, in the front, your eyes lock with a familiar set of sunglasses who seem to be staring right back at you.  
  
"K-Kemo...?" you croak, making him grunt and run out the door with the others. However, a gentle hand on yours pulls you from the sadness, and you look over to see Yugi's concerned eyes. You do your best to shake it off, both of you knowing that who you just saw tore you up quite a bit. To provide as even more of a distraction, you hear a gentle yawn as Mai stretches in the doorway to another room of pods.  
  
"Mai, you're here!" Joey beams. She rubs her eyes and walks up to you.  
  
"Thank you," Mokuba turns to you all, catching your attention. "Thank you so much. Because of you, we're safe back here in reality." You and the rest of the group smile humbly and reassure Mokuba that it was your duty as friends to band even closer to save the one he loves.  
  
As you walk out into the clear, crisp evening, still damp from the recent rain, you can't help but reach out and hold Yugi's hand as you walk. He returns the gesture and squeezes it lovingly. With the fresh air filling your lungs and the one you love holding you tight, you're certain that you're finally back in reality where you belong.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, you get up bright and early to get ready for school. You promised Yugi that you would meet him in front of his family's game shop from now on so that you could walk to class together.  
  
"Boy, I slept like a rock," you say to yourself in the mirror as you brush out the last of your drying tufts of shower hair.  
  
 _"I can tell!"_ Hikari giggles, looking at you in the mirror as well. _"As soon as you came home, you collapsed on your bed and slept the whole night through!"_ You both laugh as you pluck your backpack from your bed and head out the door, grabbing two packed lunches on your way out and tucking them inside.  
  
Once you make it to the Game Shop, you see Solomon sweeping the front stoop with slumped shoulders. You quirk your head as you walk up, hearing him mutter to himself rather aggravatedly. But, before you can ask him what's wrong, you hear Yugi on the other side of the door calling out for his Grandpa before he opens it and finds both of you there.  
  
"Oh! Good morning, Rei!" he smiles sweetly, making your chest flutter. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." You lean over and gently peck his cheek, making him hum happily.  
  
"I just walked up," you giggle. "You have perfect timing!" You then both turn to Solomon again, who still seems to be in his own little, melancholic world.  
  
"Everything alright, Grandpa?" Yugi asks. "What's the matter?" A powerful sigh escapes the older Mutou as he turns towards you. You offer a greeting, but he just grunts and keeps sweeping.  
  
"I hope he's okay," you whisper, looking back over at Yugi. He nods and gently takes your hand, walking in the direction of school.  
  
"I hope so too, it's not like him to be so grumpy," Yugi worries, but shrugs it off. "He's probably having a bad morning, is all." Suddenly, you feel a hand on your shoulder that makes you nearly jump out of your skin.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to tell you!" Solomon announces, pulling your attention back in his direction. His facial expression turns dramatic. "I've endured many things in my life. I've been trapped in an ancient pyramid, stung by scorpions, attacked by Tibetan wolves... but NOTHING compares to this!" As he pushes between you and Yugi, he thrusts his arm out to point to a building just across the way. "A NEW GAME SHOP!" How have you not noticed it before? It's awfully tall and reaches high above most of the other Domino buildings.  
  
"There's a new game shop?" you ask, sounding interested.  
  
"They think they can drive me out of business, selling their trendy new trash. But, they have no respect for the gaming traditions, the true classics, because they sell ONLY the fads of today!" Despite Solomon's fuming disposition, his grandson looks absolutely enthralled by the idea. That's Yugi, curious about new games!  
  
"A new game store?" Yugi beams. "I should probably go check out the competition and see what we're up against--"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Solomon bellows, unleashing a wrath that is anything but scary. In fact, you try to bite back a giggle as Yugi takes your hand again and speedwalks down to the direction of school. But, as soon as you're out of Solomon's sight, you both look at each other before he leads you to the new game shop. Curiosity was apparently eating at him just as bad as it was at you!  
  
Once you arrive at the new store, you see a flurry of people, both your age, younger, and even older, flowing in and out of the entrance. Some are even scattered around doing a bit of window shopping, their noses excitedly pressed to the glass panes. Above the door sits a gigantic statue painted like a jester presenting a golden crown. You marvel at the sight, and so does Yugi.  
  
"Here! Please take this!" a woman kindly offers, holding out a flyer to Yugi. He plucks it from her fingers and looks down at it. You press your cheek gently to his to get a closer look as well.  
  
"What is it?" he asks, the flyer completely printed with colorful streaks and pairs of dice.  
  
"It's "Dungeon Dice Monster"!" the woman replies. You both stare at the flyer for a long time before realizing what time it was. Yugi quickly folds the flyer up, slips it into his pocket, and runs alongside you as you book it to class. Little did you know someone was watching you from the top floor of the game shop...  
  
~  
  
"Be still my beatin' heart!" Joey sings, leaning forward in his chair. "There's a spankin' new game shop? Here?" Yugi nods.  
  
"Yeah, my Grandpa is really worried about it," he replies, resting his cheek in his hand as he rocks on the desk chair across from Joey.  
  
"It just opened," you add. "They've got all the newest and best games stocking the shelves there. It's huge!" You press your thumb to your chin in thought. "They were passing out flyers for this one game in particular called "Dungeon Dice Monsters". It looks really interesting!"  
  
"THEY HAVE THAT THERE!?" Joey asks, his voice rising in volume with his rising excitement. You jump a bit at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Woah, how did you become such an expert?" Tristan asks, tilting his head.  
  
"I read something called the newspaper," Joey growls. "Ever heard of it, genius?"  
  
"What!? you read the newspaper?"  
  
"I do when I'm delivering them!"  
  
"Why are you delivering them?"  
  
"Hey, I need some extra spending money is all! I gotta save all that money Yugi won during the Duelist Kingdom tournament for Serenity's operation!" Your eyes light up when Joey mentions his sister.  
  
"How is she doing anyway, Joey?" you ask quickly. He turns to you and smiles at your consideration.  
  
"She's doing great!" he grins. "The doctor said her eyes will be as good as new once they heal!" Your heart swells with happiness as you fold your hands and tuck them under your chin.  
  
"That's wonderful, Joey!!" you reply, making him smile from ear to ear. But, before you can keep talking about it, you hear a chorus of delighted voices talking over one another in the next classroom over. You and your friends feel your interest pique as well as you decide to go check out what's going on.  
  
Once you're in the hallway, you and Tea quickly slide open the door and join the boys in poking their heads in to see what the commotion was. Surrounding a desk was a bunch of girls "ooh"ing and "ahhh"ing over something you can't see. But, when a few of the girls shuffle their feet, you see a student sitting in the desk they're crowding around.  
  
"What's all this about?" Joey asks obnoxiously loud as he walks in first. You all follow him and, once you walk up to the table, you realize why the other students are watching so intently. The boy  sitting there has a cup in his hand with six dice stacked on top of one another. But, you can quickly guess that's not all they're looking at. The new student has long black hair tied up in a ponytail, most of the long strands kept loose to cascade around his thin face. His eyes are a beautiful shade of green and have a charming gleam to them. Under his left eye is a long, thin black line, almost like costume makeup that's not quite finished (though, you have to admit it looks pretty cool!). He has a black and red checkered band around his forehead to pull back the rest of his hair. On his left ear hangs an earring in the shape of a white die. You'd be lying if you said this boy wasn't handsome, but you find yourself more focused on the trick he's being asked to do again.  
  
"Ladies," the boy coos, making the other girls keen. "Let's get this party started!" As he sprinkles the dice back into the cup, he shakes it once, twice, three times before setting them back down onto the table, organized by color. He keeps them on the desk as he looks around at his audience. Then, in a flash, he runs the cup along each one, scooping it back into the cup. He shakes it without putting his hand over the opening before slamming the cup down onto the desk upside down. "Keep your eyes on _me_ , girls." Once he lifts the cup, your eyes widen at the sight. Stacked in a perfect, vertical row are the dice, each one in the row alternating in color. What really blows your mind is that each sides of the die match perfectly as they go down, making it completely uniform. Cheers erupt from the onlookers as you find yourself completely won as well, but staying silent.  
  
"Who even is this guy?" Joey growls, sounding slightly jealous. Tristan turns over his shoulder towards two boys talking at a desk behind him.  
  
"Hey, you guys know who that dice man is over there?" he asks. One of the boys snorts in the same jealous tone Joey had.  
  
"Yeah, that's Duke Devlin!" he replies, turning towards the crowd. "He owns that new game shop that just opened up." You gasp slightly in surprise. Who would've thought that you'd be meeting the owner the day you discovered it! Joey grumbles again, crossing his arms.  
  
"Man, if there's one thing I hate, it's guys who will do anything to get a girl's attention!" he hisses. "He's a filthy show-off!" You hear Tea snicker behind you.  
  
"Oh, and I just thought you couldn't stand the guys who were more popular with the girls than you!" she teases, making your blonde friend flinch. Oh boy, did she strike that nerve! As he begins to bicker with Tea, while Tristan decides to join in on the fun, you just laugh and watch with Yugi, who is chuckling as well. But, Joey is suddenly cut off by a figure who had happened to walk up during their playful spatting.  
  
"I don't wish to intrude," a polite voice inquires, making everyone look over. For you, however, you have to look up since you find the voice coming from Duke, who was standing right next to you. Your heart pounds in your chest suddenly. He was a lot cuter up close! "But I couldn't help overhearing that you dabble in the game of Duel Monsters?" Joey's face lights up with a thousand flames of confidence.  
  
"Dabble, smabble," he scoffs, smirking. "Now listen up! If you knew the first thing about Duel Monsters, then you would know all about Bandit Keith, the intercontinental champion! The guy was unbeatable, and you should have seen me wipe the floor with him." You feel your toes curl with slight second-hand embarrassment, though you do commend your friend for his confidence! But, as if to completely squash it under his heel, Duke completely ignores him and turns in yours and Yugi's direction, leaning over to meet eye-level with you two.  
  
"What have we here?" he asks, his fingers slipping smoothly into his pockets. "Are you Yugi Mutou, champion of the Duelist Kingdom?" You hear Yugi start to get flustered with the recognition and squeeze your hand tighter as he rubs the back of his head with his free hand.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" he blurts softly, smiling with reddened cheeks.  
  
"I've heard a great deal about how you've played the game!" Duke continues, turning to look down at yours and Yugi's tightly laced hands before looking up at you. Your eyes widen as his green meet your blue, a blush crawling onto your cheeks to match your boyfriend's. "And is this your girlfriend? My, what a pretty face. Looks like the King of Games also has a Queen by his side." You can almost feel the explosions of steam rising from your head as you bury your face in your free hand, unable to find the words you want to say.  
  
"Hey Dicey, what have you heard about me, Joey Wheeler?" Your friend quickly interrupts the exchange to get some praise as well, and you are beyond thankful that the focus is no longer on you.  
  
"Nothing at all," Duke clicks his tongue, flipping a switch in Joey's head that makes him start to stew in anger. "But, why don't we play a little game? You can show these lovely ladies just what you're made of." Joey's anger melts into confusion as he cocks his head.  
  
"What game?" Joey asks, sounding skeptical. Duke, in response, holds up the purple cup he was holding and a simple white die.  
  
"This is all we need to play," he explains. You find yourself a little dubious as well, feeling as if you've seen this "game" before. "You up to it?" Joey flares in nostrils and stands up tall.  
  
"You're on!" he replies proudly, absolutely sure in his skill. With a smirk, Duke walks over to a desk where everyone in the room can see. He drops the dice into the cup and sets it upside down on the table. Then, he pulls his hands away and holds them up, palms facing the audience.  
  
"Using the power of my mind, I bet I can move the dice into my right hand without touching the cup," Duke claims, making Joey sputter.  
  
"Next you'll be telling me you can fly around the room," Joey rolls his eyes before smiling. "Unless you've got telekinesis, there's no way you can do what you're saying!" You look over at the cup as you suddenly realize what the game is, realizing that it's more of a trick than anything. Still, you keep it to yourself, wondering if Joey will get it.  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate me," Duke chuckles. "Perhaps the die is already gone." Joey's jaw nearly hits the floor as you predict what's happening next.  
  
'Oh please, Joey,' you think. 'Don't lift up the cup--' But, you can't even finish your thought before Joey has his fingers around the cup and lifting it up. You even hear Yugi blurt for him to stop, but it's too late. When Joey reveals that the die is still under the cup, Duke plucks it from the table and drops it into his right hand.  
  
"I got the dice into my right hand," Duke smirks. "And I never ever had to touch the cup. That makes me the winner!" As the girls cheer and fawn over their hero yet again, Joey's ears turn a bright red with anger.  
  
"You're nothing but a dirty, rotten con artist!" Joey spits. "If you were a REAL man, you'd play a real game! I challenge you to a match of Duel Monsters!"  
  
"As you wish," Duke replies quickly, twirling his bangs with a dexterous index finger. "But, since this game is your specialty, and I don't have a deck to duel with, I do have one very small condition. We open up new packs and build entirely new Duel Monsters decks. That's fair, even by your high standards." You notice that it's more of a statement than a question, and Duke's tone changes on a dime. You start to feel uneasy.  
  
"What's fair about that?" Yugi asks sternly, calling Duke out. "If you don't play with your own cards, than you're just relying on pure luck by that point!" He turns up to Joey with concern. "Plus, there's a ton of cards we haven't even seen before."  
  
"Have a little faith, pal of mine!" Joey grins, making you feel just the tiniest bit better. "Was I or was I not a finalist the Duel Monster's championship?" Your taller friend turns to his challenger with a spark in his eye. "I accept your condition!"  
  
"Excellent," Duke hums, his smile during devious. "But playing a game for fun is so pointless. Let's make a little wager! If I win, you'll do whatever I ask for an entire week!" Joey's toothy grin only furthers his cocky appearance.  
  
"Fine! Because when I win, you'll have to do whatever I ask you to, and I'll have you close down that fancy game shop!" Despite trying to convince Joey otherwise for a second time, he holds his ground and stays loyal to his word. You can only guess what's going to happen after school...  
  
~  
  
Once the final bell rings, you all go back home to get ready before meeting up at the card shop. You dress in a long sleeved, dress-like blouse striped in your traditional rainbow colors. You buckle a thick, white belt around your waist to give the top a bit of a figure to it and drape a matching white shawl around your neck and shoulders, pulling your dad's military tags so that they peek out underneath. You pull on a pair of black leggings and finish it off with a pair of white, high-top sneakers. You rush over to the new game shop once you're ready, and as you're the first one there, await for everyone to arrive.  
  
Walking in, you're distracted from Joey's singing about Duke closing down his shop by all the things there are inside the store. You're escorted by some boy a little older than you to the elevator awaiting Duke inside. When not in his uniform, he wears a black outfit accented with gold jewelry and a red vest to match the headband he wears. As you all step into the elevator and travel down to the sixth sub-level of the shop, Duke steps aside and reveals a big box filled with nothing but Duel Monsters packs. Joey begins picking them meticulously and ripping them open, looking at what's inside. You keep your fingers crossed for him, hoping he finds some powerful combinations.  
  
By the time the elevator reaches the right floor, Joey has his deck completed, giving him and the rest of you enough time to gawk at the setup. You gaze upon a vast, pristine dueling arena surrounded by cameras and even stadium lights. In the corner are a few girls you recognize from school, dressed in cheerleader outfits and cheering for Duke even before they begin the match.  
  
Once both are comfortable at their platforms, the holographic generators light up and so do their life point counts. Right away, Joey shows off his stuff and guts Duke of all but 50 of his life points in just four moves. But, as you watch him, you can't help but feel that Duke knows more about dueling than he's letting on. Yugi coaches Joey from the side, reminding him to be careful, but you can all tell he's still floating around in a fantasy world, counting his chickens before they hatch. As if to prove your theory, Duke comes back swinging, despite hanging on by a thread. In just one turn, Duke plays a collective strategy that bottoms out Joey's life points in just one move! You cover your face, unable to watch the counter hit zero.  
  
"Joey," you mumble. "You shouldn't have been so cocky up there..."  
  
As both the boys come down from the dueling arena, Duke snaps his fingers. On cue, one of the cheerleaders runs up to a defeated-looking Joey with a dog costume.  
  
"Put it oooon!" she commands, and you gawk at how fast Duke is taking advantage of this "servant for a week" bet. Yugi turns to Duke angrily.  
  
"Hey, knock it off!" he snaps. "Just because you won doesn't mean you can put Joey down!"  
  
"Yugi, a promise is a promise," Joey sighs, unbuttoning the costume. "And I gotta keep it, even if it is to a creep like that Devlin--AUUUGH!" Suddenly, Joey is cut off by a die hitting him square in the forehead. You instinctively look over at Duke, who has his fingers pinched together in a flicking gesture.  
  
"Shut your yap, you mongrel!" Duke commands. "You will not speak until your master commands you to! Now put it on and get down on the floor! Bark for me!" As Joey slips on the baggy dog costume, he hides his face under his bangs before pulling down the big dog hood and doing it that way. He drops to his hands and knees and tilts his head up only slightly.  
  
"Woof, woof..." Joey replies monotonously. You shield your eyes with your hands, unable to take the sight of him looking so humiliated. But, you're distracted by the feeling of a strong spiritual shift, one that makes an excitement bubble up in your chest as you pull your hands away to look at Yami.  
  
"Duke Devlin," his powerful voice booms. "Your cruel stunt has gone on long enough. I challenge you to a duel!" He locks eyes with a very serious Duke. "And when I win, you will declare Joey a free man again." Duke's lips pull up into a conniving smirk.  
  
"Excellent," he sneers, sounding absolutely delighted by these turn of events. "But, we will play a game of my own choosing. We will battle to the finish in a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. And when you are the loser, you will give the title " _King of Games_ " to me. And you will swear, on your Grandfather's life, that you will never play Duel Monsters again." Your heart stops as Duke lists of the stakes he's wants Yami to raise him to.  
  
"There's too much riding on this! There's no way you can put this much pressure on yourself," you utter, walking up to him.  
  
"That's going too far!" Tea agrees, anger bubbling up in her words.  
  
"Yugi, you can't do it!" Joey jumps up, beckoning to his friend. But, as Duke launches another die at Joey's head for speaking (on that Yami catches with deft reflexes), it solidifies the spirit's decision.  
  
"Duke, I will accept your conditions. I will not let you destroy the dignity of a friend," Yami explains. "We will do battle in your game of choice."  
  
~  
  
Both boys take their places near the dueling platforms, stepping up to them before they slowly collapse and fold underneath the edge of the arena. In their place, a pod slides in with three heart-shaped lights on the front. The arena lowers and another arena pushes out from both sides, connecting in the middle. Once they're connected, you notice that the new arena looks like a 1x1 grid upscaled. Duke begins to explain the beginnings of the game.  
  
"What just showed up in front of you is your dice pool. Select fifteen dice from it to use for the game." Duke then scoffs and flips his hair. "I'd give you some tips on which dice to pick, Yugi, but being the master gamer that you are, I'm sure you'll figure it out." You grunt and turn to Duke with a cold stare before turning back to Yami.  
  
"Don't let him get to you!" you call out. "This is exactly what he was hiding from us from the start!" Once the spirit picks out his dice, Duke continues.  
  
"Now, think of these dice acting as your dueling deck. Just like cards, you shuffle these by dropping them into the opening on your left. When the computer automatically randomizes your dice, it will deposit three to you at a time through the little dispenser on your right. You get three per round. You roll all three at the same time and then you get to make a move depending on what you roll. I'll explain more about that later. You score in this game by depleting your opponent of their heart points. They're like life points, but you only get three. Whoever loses all three first is out. Now, game on!" You reel back a bit.  
  
"Game on? But Yugi just learned the rules!" Tea gasps. However, the cheerleaders urge Duke on loudly to drown out any kind of retaliation on you and your friends' parts. You turn back to Yami once they stop yelling.  
  
"You can do this!" you cry, making the spirit turn towards you. "We believe in you, no matter how rotten Duke wants to play!" Suddenly, you hear a chuckle cut you off and you turn towards Yami's egotistical opponent.  
  
"Heh, for being so cute and small, you sure have a loud voice," Duke comments, taking a stab at you and inflating your self-consciousness. You bury your face into your scarf in embarrassment,  
  
"Leave her alone, Duke," Yami warns.  
  
"What if we raised those stakes a little more, hm?" Duke continues, keeping his eyes locked on you. You feel a shiver run down your spine as his eyes scale you up and down, his gaze hot and uncomfortable. "When I win, not only do I get an obedient dog for the week, but I also get your cute little girlfriend to cheer for me as well!" The words zap your joints stiff, making your mouth dry.  
  
"W-Wha-Wha...?" you stutter, looking over at Duke in disbelief. He winks at you and brushes his bangs from his face, making the other girls cheer in approval.  
  
"Not a chance, Devlin!" Yami bellows. "I won't let you humiliate someone else... _especially_ not her." His protective words warm your heart and raise goose bumps on your skin. Duke laughs and turns back to Yami.  
  
"We'll see about that," he challenges.  
  
Once the game gets underway, you listen to Duke explain the rules as they go, and reveal that the monsters are inside the dice. When you "dimension" them onto the field, the number on the die reveals the strength of the monster. And, not only this, but when you put a dice into play, it takes up space on the grid, coloring it in either red for Duke, or blue for Yami. The monsters can only move along the the dice that collapse into pathways.  
  
As you suspect, the game forges on with Yami being left in the dark about many things until it's too late to correct a mistake. Even from the beginning, since Yami had no idea of what dice to pick from the pool, he misses roll after roll, squandering a potentially useful turn. And when Yami gets dice out on the field, they're weak against the army Duke already has in play. By the time the spirit takes the upper hand, Duke has completely blocked off any way to get to his heart points without taking huge risks, and has created a path directly to Yami's heart points. Still, you have faith in him. A lot of faith. Both Yugi and the spirit of his puzzle are savvy with games, and can pick up on strategies and helpful tactics, even when their opponents play anything but fair. He rightfully earned that title "King of Games" from Pegasus, and there's no way you can see him giving it up, along with his right to ever duel again, by some punk who seems to be... angry. You can't imagine why, considering this is the first you and your friends have ever seen or heard of Duke!  
  
You feel an immense relief once Yami starts getting the hang of things, and even finds a way to use resources at his disposal Duke never even mentioned! But, just as he gains the upper hand, Duke starts airing the dirty laundry. You soon discover that Duke idolized a certain Duel Monsters creator, and claims that Yugi and Yami's victory against him was achieved through cheating. You suddenly feel queasy as you use the sides of the arena to steady yourself, your stomach tightening into unbearable knots at Duke's words.  
  
'How can someone believe that a cheat like Pegasus was beaten by a cheater?' you think, beads of clammy sweat rolling down the back of your neck. 'Then again, not many know about the millennium items and what power they possess.'  
  
Right at the end, Yami manages to break through a seemingly impenetrable wall that Duke built for himself with his unbeatable partner, The Dark Magician, beating yet another creator at their own game. You cheer as loud as your lungs will let you as you run over to Yami's platform. He steps out and, unable to help yourself, leap off of the ground and into his arms. He greedily grabs you and spins around just a bit, rubbing it in Duke's face that he won't be getting you as a cheerleader after all. You Eskimo kiss the spirit as he finally sets you down.  
  
"You did it again, Yami," you smile, looking deep into his eyes. He smiles and hugs you tightly.  
  
"Good thing, too," he chuckles. "Yugi would have killed me if he saw you in that uniform." You giggle between pursed lips. Soon, you feel a fluffy pair of arms hug both you and the spirit at the same time, howling with excitement that his dogs days were put to an abrupt end.  
  
~  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry I accused you of cheating," Duke sighs, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "The better player won today!" As you all sit in Duke's office, you watch him as he tries to surmount his rising inferiority. "You proved that you really DID beat Pegasus, fair and square!"  
  
'He sure did,' you think, stealing the quickest cheek kiss from him and rubbing the top of his hand with your thumb.  
  
"Ugh, I was such a creep today! And thanks to those TV cameras, the whole city knows it!" Duke cries, grinding his teeth. "My shop is ruined. No one is gonna want to play Dungeon Dice Monsters now!"  
  
"That's not true, Duke," Yugi soothes. "Dungeon Dice Monsters has amazing potential to be an incredible game!" You and the others nod wildly in agreement.  
  
"I haven't seen a game this exciting since Duel Monsters!" Solomon admits, grinning.  
  
"Once Dungeon Dice Monsters takes off, you'll have more customers than you can handle," you add, smiling sweetly. "There's plenty of room in this town for two game shops!" Yugi sighs and leans back some.  
  
"Well, now that things are back to normal around here, I can finally get back to playing Duel Monsters," Yugi hums, making you smile even wider. Duke turns to him.  
  
"What? How can you let me off so easily, Yugi?" Duke genuinely asks. "I was a total jerk to you and your friends."  
  
"The game is over now," Yugi explains. "Let's just leave the fighting on the field, because revenge leaves you with nothing except more terrible feelings, Duke. And if you're truly sorry, the best thing to do is be friends." Duke looks at Yugi with eyes, once clouded in a one-track haze, but now have cleared up and appear even more beautiful than they once did.  
  
"I really am sorry," Duke whimpers. "And here you are, offering me something better than winning." Yugi holds out his hand to the game shop owner without hesitation, smiling with both his lips and his eyes. Duke gladly takes it and shakes proudly. Suddenly, his computer chirps with an incoming email, and Duke takes a moment to check it. He click, click, clicks away, and then stops, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.  
  
"I-I-Industrial Illusions sent over a contract!" he wails. "They want to license Dungeon Dice Monsters!!" In your heart, you can physically feel the changes Pegasus is going through. They're at a snail's pace, but a snail's pace in the right direction.  
  
You and the others end up sticking around for a while, getting to know Duke more and adding yet another big heart to the circle of friends.


	23. Chapter 23

"Good morning, Mr. Mutou!" you call, running up to the front of the Game Shop. Solomon, who was sweeping the front stoop as usual, turns around and grins from ear to ear at you.  
  
"Ah, Rei!" he sings. "Good morning! Yugi's upstairs getting ready! I'll call him for you. Do you need anything while you wait?" You shake your head politely and offer a smile in return.  
  
"I'm okay, thank you!" you reply as Solomon calls to Yugi's bedroom window on the second floor. You hear a vague response in return before it goes silent again. A few moments later, you hear familiar footsteps padding down a flight of stairs before the door opens. Yugi gently closes it behind him, and you lean over to offer him a good morning kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning, Yugi," you hum as he leans into the kiss, feeling his hand reach out and take yours quickly. "Are you okay? You took a lot longer than usual." He looks down at his puzzle, holding it with his free hand. You notice a new chain holding it in place around Yugi's neck.  
  
"Well, I... was just talking to the spirit of the puzzle," he responds, sounding a bit grim. "He seems kind of worried." Your chest tightens some, this conversation sounding oddly similar to the one you and Hikari happened to have this morning before leaving your apartment.  
  
"Worried?" you repeat. "About what?"  
  
"About the future, I think," Yugi sighs, smiling. You feel relieved with his softened expression, but still can't shake the feeling that both spirits being concerned about the same thing at the same time is more than just a coincidence. "He said something about our destiny being... unclear. Ever since we defeated Pegasus, Yami has been talking about... fate, like there's something more he has to do." You shuffle your feet a little and hold up your free hand, looking down at your wrist.  
  
"It's funny that you say that," you state, feeling the bracelet practically breathe against your skin. "Hikari and I had a conversation like this just a little bit ago. She's been really quiet and contemplative since we left Duelist Kingdom. When we do have moments alone together, she seems restless. I guess meeting the spirit of your puzzle has her completely rethinking things. I don't blame her."  
  
"Right," Yugi adds. "When you really think about it, they don't really know much about themselves. Where they came from, who they are, why they're here... it's all a mystery." Yugi sighs and rubs the back of his head. "But, I'm rambling now! We can talk more on the way, but we're running late!" Your eyes widen as your focus breaks from the conversation.  
  
"Right, the soccer game!" you squeak, realizing. Bot of you turn to Solomon and call out your farewells before speeding off to school.  
  
~  
  
Once you get into the busy hustle and bustle of the city part of your route, you and Yugi both end up talking some more. It's not until you notice Yugi's attention quickly turned elsewhere that you stop and look in the same direction.  
  
"Futures told, fates unfold," a voice hums, making you curious. "Step up, you two, and I'll reveal the secrets of your futures." Across the sidewalk, standing at the entrance of a dark alleyway, is a man shrouded in a black, angular cloak. His eyes, completely hidden from sight, save for the dark circles hanging underneath, are covered by a hood painted with a third eye. He's sitting at a table draped in a purple tablecloth, atop of it a crystal ball. The man's hands float delicately around the sphere, realistically playing up the tropes you often see in movies.  
  
"Rei, this is it," Yugi gasps enthusiastically. "Maybe this man can tell us the fate of our millennium items' spirits!" While skeptical, you nod and feel Yugi's excitement slowly start to flow through your veins as well. While odd that this man appeared out of nowhere, he wasn't charging a monetary fee of any kind. You figure that you might as well give it a shot, since you have nothing to lose. However, it seems you have spoken too soon when the figure looks up from the ball and points at both your bracelet and Yugi's puzzle.  
  
"In order to tell your futures, I must hold a personal item from each of you," he explains, his voice monotonous but still making your stomach turn. He turns his pointing finger into an open palm and smiles. "Your necklace and bracelet will do nicely." You immediately reach up to grab your bracelet with the opposite hand protectively. You knew there had to be some kind of catch. Yugi seems hesitant was well, holding the puzzle tightly in his hands. Still, you find yourself looking down at the golden artifact, thinking of Hikari.  
  
'She deserves this,' you think, biting the inside of your cheek nervously. 'After all she's done for me, the least I can do is help her find out who she is.' You glance up at the mysterious man from behind your bangs. 'This fortune teller is the only lead we have so far. Who knows if we'll get this chance again!' Your gaze drifts over to Yugi's, who meets it with nearly the same expression you have. He must have been thinking the same thing. With a dry swallow, you nod to him and slip the bracelet from your wrist. The air feels foreign around your uncovered flesh, making you realize how used to it you are. Yugi pulls the chain up over his head and, with careful fingers, slips the puzzle into the man's waiting hands. You do the same, cupping Hikari's bracelet with both hands as if it were fragile. His fingers graze your palms to take it, and the clammy, cold touch makes you even more queasy. He slips it in between his fingers, holding it tight. You wince.  
  
"I see... it's all coming to me..." the man croaks. "I see that these millennium items now belong... **_TO ME!!_** " Suddenly, the table in front of the man is kicked over, sending the crystal ball soaring through the air and the tablecloth fluttering around you. You barely have enough time to feel the horror shoot through your veins and shield yourself from the onslaught of decorations before you feel an even heavier pressure around your waist. With a swift movement, the tablecloth is trapped around you, keeping your vision obstructed, and you're hoisted high into the air. Your stomach lands on something that feels bony, but strong. The pressure around your waist is still tight. The only thing you hear is Yugi calling out your name violently before you start to scream. You're being kidnapped!  
  
"Shut up, you little--" is all you hear in the mysterious man's voice before a sharp force comes down on the back of your neck. You suddenly feel lightheaded, and all at once, your voice stops and you black out...  
  
~  
  
You don't know how long you're out for. Five minutes? Thirty? An hour? For all you know, you could have been concussed by the man's blow and been out for an entire day. At least, that's what it feels like when you come back to. You keep your eyes closed, the rush of your heartbeat pounding in your ears is all you can hear. Your mouth tastes like iron, making your stomach clench with the assertion. You focus on evening out your labored breath, and it's then that you realize the powerful tightness is still around your waist. But wait, it's not quite the same... it's even tighter now, and it's practically digging into your skin. When you try to wiggle away from its hold, you notice your body feels heavy... dangling, almost. You decide to risk opening your eyes. When you do, you immediately wish you hadn't. Instantly, your sight is met with a dueling arena. It's on, and on each side stands Yugi and your kidnapper. You barely have time to recognize that the kidnapper underneath the black cloak is a face you haven't seen in a while... Bandit Keith! They're in the middle of a duel, and between the two, it looks like Yugi is losing, but he's in the middle of a turn that completely wipes Bandit Keith's side of the field clean of monsters.  
  
But, what you're really focusing on is the fact that you're watching this from, what appears to be, fifty feet in the air. But, to you, it feels like you're miles high. You kick your feet, completely powerless to do much else. Your body swings from a set of rope wrapped around your entire midsection, the end of it knotted around a steel rafter running along the roof of the building you're in. You try to scream, but the sound is too weak, and all it comes out as is a weak,  
  
"Yu-Yugi..."  
  
He seems to hear it though, for you hear Yugi's voice fill your ears with echoing concerns for your safety. You feel hoarse, so you can't respond like you want to. You try to think of something you can do... anything! Though your nerves are scorching hot with terror, you look around. You appear to be hanging by the edge of a loft, but you're too short to swing yourself over and reach the banister. Leaning against the wall of the loft is a ladder--which is what you assume Keith used to tie you up--and a long, metal bar--which is what you assume Keith used to push your rope further onto the rafter. Seeing no help there, you try to assess your binding situation. Your arms are pressed tightly against your back, with your wrists being bound with even more rope. Your ankles feel the same.  
  
Just as you attempt to wiggle your legs free, a shrill scream is heard. It sounds like Bandit Keith! You look down just in time to see him running across the arena to Yugi's side. His hand reaches out and grabs the puzzle hanging from your partner's platform, and you notice that your bracelet is wrapped in a separate chain around the puzzle's. With a brunt motion, Keith slams it against the metal, making it shatter. Your joints completely seize control at the sight, your eyes widening to the point where they might fall out.  
  
"N-No..." you wheeze, tears filling your eyes. "Yugi's... p-puzzle..." In that moment, you notice a white-haired figure swinging from a looped chain and crashes straight into Keith, sending him over the edge of the area and flat onto his back. "Ba-Bakura!" You notice them talking for a bit and Yugi pointing up to you, vaguely hearing him ask if Bakura knows how they can get you down. You don't realize that, while you try to listen to the boys, Keith is slowly rising to his feet, grabbing the nearest item, and swinging it around ferociously, trying desperately to hit something that's not there. The next thing you know, you hear a loud metal-on-metal sound, followed by an explosion. You turn your gaze as far over as you can to see a set of gasoline containers bursting into flames. You're overcome with a dread you've never felt before, and you turn back over to the boys. Bakura is running for the door, and you assume he's getting help. Yugi, on the other hand, is looking desperately for a way to get up to you. But, when the flames surround any possible way up, you feel your tears falling.  
  
"I-I'll be okay! I'm getting out of these ropes now!" you lie, your voice painful with the smoke you're starting to inhale. "J-Just get the puzzle and the bracelet! You need to get out of here!" You try to listen to Yugi's voice, but the rising fumes from the fire is already starting to get to you. The building grows hotter and hotter, and you're amazed at how the flames continue to roar and grow from the bottom level. At least Yugi is safe on the dueling arena... for now. Sweat beads down your forehead and pools at the hollow of your neck. Your tears wrack your frame.  
  
'This is it...' you think, completely jarred with fear. 'This is where I die...' You look back down at Yugi, who is abiding by your wishes and trying desperately to pull the items hanging from the peg in the platform. You want to call out to him, to tell him all that's in your heart before it's too late. You don't realize the rhythmic pounding sound on the entrance of the building until two familiar bodies bust down its door. By this point, the carbon monoxide poisoning is starting to get to you, and you feel yourself fading fast, but you can still see the two bodies as they run up to Yugi.  
  
"Joey... Tristan..." you weak call out, the crackle of the heat completely drowning out what little voice you have left. You decide to focus the strength you've got left into watching your friends. Yugi is frantically pointing up towards you, and while Joey turns back to help Yugi, you see Tristan dash into a small opening where there isn't any flames towards the wall the loft is on. He begins to scale the wall just enough to reach the part of the stairs that aren't damaged and clears them all with a few jumps. Once he's secure on the loft's floor, he runs over to you and you force a faint smile.  
  
"T-Tristan... y-you--" you croak, your head feeling like it's going to explode with the growing pain.  
  
"Easy there, tiger," Tristan soothes. "Save your energy and stay with me, okay?" He turns towards the stepladder propped against the wall and instinctively grabs it, leaning it against the banister. He grabs the bar sitting next to it before meticulously scaling the metal steps. Once he's high enough, he thrusts the bar out to take hold of your rope, which you don't realize is weakening in the heat until Tristan hooks it and pulls. As luck would have it, by the time Tristan has you hovering safely over the loft, the rope snaps, sending your entire weight hurling down. The brunette leaps from the ladder and plants his feet quickly, catching you.  
  
"Gotcha!" he grunts, holding you tight against him. With his embrace, you feel yourself crying once more, only it's with gratitude. Tristan hesitates for a minute, trying to find something to help release you from the ropes. Then, he grabs the metal bar again, smashing it against the weakened wooden railing. The pieces fall apart, and he grabs a particularly sharp piece. "Hold still, Rei." Standing you up briefly and sliding the wood underneath the last ring of rope, he uses a burst of strength to run the makeshift blade up the front of the hemp. You feel the relief immediately wash over you as the bindings fall to the ground. Tristan does the same with your wrists and ankles before scooping you up again bridal style. He begins running to the opposite side of the loft, and you reach up to delicately press your sleeve to his mouth and nose as you run through a cloud of smoke. He silently thanks you for the gesture as he rounds the corner and takes hold of a hanging chain.  
  
"Hang on tight, Rei," Tristan commands softly, making you wrap your arms around his neck as tight a you can and hide your face in his chest. Like Bakura, Tristan takes hold of the chain with both hands and lifts your bodies from the loft, swinging down to the bottom floor of the burning building. Just as he does, the rafter you were hanging from comes crashing down. You watch it hit the floor with a sinking feeling.  
  
'That... could have... been... m-me...' you think, realizing you're losing consciousness. You turn up to Tristan, who seems to notice as well. He gently hoists your body up over his shoulders so that you're resting against his back. With his freedom, Tristan runs over and helps Joey and Yugi. In seconds, you hear a scratching sound and Joey's triumphant calls before your vision fades. In the darkness, you still try to look for Yugi vainly. You know he's there, but your heart still aches with the fact that he's hurting. You feel yourself whispering his name as you finally give in to the incredible heat and noxious fumes.  
  
~  
  
When you wake up this time, you feel even more groggy and sensitive. But, at least the environment is more welcoming. Your head is resting on a giant, soft pillow, and your wrapped in comforting blankets. When you open your eyes, you're met with a low-tiled ceiling. When you sit up, you notice the guard rails running along the side of your angled bed. You're in the hospital. The burns on your cheeks are sealed with square adhesive bandages. When you run your hand along the front of your hospital gown, you can feel bandages wrapped around your stomach and midriff. You roll your ankles to feel them there too. The wounds underneath tingle as the antibiotic cream soaks in. However, on your wrists, while you feel bandages there as well, you also feel a familiar weight on your right wrist. You look down to see your bracelet back where it belongs. You gasp with an incredible relief as you pull it up to your lips, peppering it in subtle kisses. You hope Hikari can feel them, for you're too exhausted to ask.  
  
"You're awake!" a gentle voice cheers, making you turn to the direction of the doorway. Standing there is a sweet, pristine-looking nurse holding a clipboard. "Your friends came in to check on you, but you were out like a light. So they're in--" Suddenly, an excited burst of voices are heard from the other room, cutting the nurse off. You can barely hear what they're saying.  
  
"She's awake!?"  
  
"Excuse me, Tea!"  
  
"Wha--Yugi, don't get out of bed just yet!"  
  
Following the voices come slippered footsteps padding down the hall. The nurse peers over to see what the commotion is, and when she sees it, she smiles and steps out of the way. In her place, you see a mess of black, red and blonde hair slide into the room. When your gaze meets Yugi's, you don't even say anything. He doesn't either. Your eyes just widen as they become glossy with even more tears. As he sprints up to your bed, you hold your arms out wide for him. He practically tackles you back into the bed, pushing his arms beneath the blankets to wrap them around you directly. Your arms frantically grab at his back and sides, wanting to hold more of him than is even possible. Your tears are relentless as you finally speak.  
  
"Y-Yu-Yugi..." you whimper, making him shush you soothingly.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," he whispers, tearing up as well. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was so scared seeing you up there like that."  
  
"I was s-so scared seeing you down i-in the fire...!" you retort, moving your hands to his cheeks. You lean in and kiss him passionately, so completely enraptured with his presence. You honestly never thought you'd get to hold him like this, kiss him like this again. Your body seizes with emotion as you hold the kiss for as long as you can. He deepens it, pressing his hand in between your shoulder blades. You run your fingers from his cheeks into his hair, massaging the soft tufts. He slides onto his knees and sits upright, pulling you with him gently, before fumbling with your legs to pull you into his lap. Once you're straddling him instead, he breaks the kiss and manages to pull you into the closest hug you can possibly share. His warmth completely washes out any residing pain, giving you butterflies you just can't get enough of. After a few minutes like this, you both pull away and see your friends standing along the sides of the bed, chuckling. You both return the gesture before you lunge out and hug Joey and Tristan. They collect you into their arms as their smiles widen, reading your silent gratitude.  
  
~  
  
"So, Keith was possessed?" you ask, poking at your hospital meal as Yugi rubs the top of your hand with his thumb. The doctors wanted to keep you until later in the evening, just to make sure you and Yugi would be okay, so you all decided to take the time and eat something to get your strength up. In this time together, Yugi explains to you all that happened during the duel, including Keith and who he was playing host to. Turns out whomever was behind the Bandit Keith puppet wanted both your bracelet and Yugi's puzzle. During the match, he kept saying how the items belonged to him and that he'd do anything to get them... and boy, did he mean it.  
  
"Looks like it, but I don't know the name of the person who was doing it," Yugi replies, swallowing his mouthful of lunch. "Whoever it may be, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him." You look down and try to mentally unravel the knots in your gut. Yugi seems to notice and leans over, giving you a peck on the cheek. You sigh and smile, looking back up at him.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to be extra careful, won't we?" you state, watching Yugi's eyes light up with determination. From that, they soften some, and you see a blush crawl over his cheeks, making you confused.  
  
"Well, now that we've had just about enough life for one day," he squeaks, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "I was wondering if I could take you out on that date tomorrow! You know, like the one I promised you when we were leaving Duelist Kingdom?" While your friends giggle, your face completely flushes at Yugi's forwardness. Of all places he could be to set a date for your first day out together as a couple, this was by far the most strange. Still, you feel your cheeks stretch with an excited smile.  
  
"That'd be wonderful!" you blurt, giggling afterwards. "I'm really excited. It'll be a nice, after what we went through today." Yugi nods and leans in, giving you gentle Eskimo kisses which you happily return.  
  
"Well, we better leave the two lovebirds to their nest!" Joey coos, finishing off his food and sucking the remains off of his thumb as he stands up. Tristan and Tea laugh and follow suit, making both you and Yugi heat up.  
  
"Get some rest, you two," Tea smiles. "We'll hang out in the lobby until the doctors release you. For now, try to sleep a little." You and Yugi nod as your eyes follow them out the door, Tristan and Joey still playfully teasing you with the kissing sounds and high-pitched voices. Once they disappear, however, you and Yugi both instinctively nestle onto the same pillow. You pull the heavy blankets over his shoulders and snuggle close to him, doing the same for yourself. He sighs and lets his eyes flutter closed, making you do the same with a gentle yawn.   
  
"Yugi, I--" You feel the words sitting on your lips, but you're not sure if you should say them. Still, your heart races with the idea and makes you feel very... right. "I'm so happy to be in your life. I... I... I love you, Yugi." It's quiet for only a moment, which is enough to make you mentally kick yourself. However, when you feel Yugi's arms around your waist protectively, you regret second guessing yourself.  
  
"I'm the lucky one, having you here in my life," Yugi whispers, opening his eyes half-way to look at you with warm, genuine eyes. It's enough to make you want to cry again. "I love you too, Rei. Very much." With the words lingering on his lips and in your ears, you both fall asleep in the tightest, most comfortable embrace yet.


	24. Chapter 24

You and Yugi are released from the hospital later that night, and as you walk each friend home and are about to make your way back to yours as well, you feel a warmth tighten around your hand. You turn to Yugi, whose eyes look hurt and confused. Your protective instincts kick in as you turn towards him, trying to desperately read deeper into his thoughts through his worried eyes.  
  
"Rei, will you... stay with me tonight?" Yugi asks, making it very clear the reason behind his distress. You nod quickly and hug him tightly.  
  
"Can we stop by my place first?" you reply, smiling sweetly to offer some comfort. "I need to grab a few things."  
  
~  
  
Once you pack a bag for your overnight stay, you and Yugi both walk back to the Game Shop in silence. It's not an odd silence, but it still makes you uneasy. Making it inside, you introduce yourself to Yugi's mother, who seems to take a liking to you rather quickly. She's very kind and has a positive disposition about her. After chatting for a while with her and Solomon, you both make your way into Yugi's room. You take a minute to look around, finding everything about it to be everything you expected; spacious, homey, clean and organized. His rather large bed is pushed against the wall with his desk sitting perpendicular to it. He has a few posters hanging up of landscapes and fantasy heroes, and a closet with shuttered double doors runs along the wall next to the door. In his ceiling is a paned skylight, delicious evening light pouring in and bathing the room in a gentle, star-lit glow. You slowly inhale, taking in the room's essence. You're not surprised it smells just like Yugi.  
  
"It's not much," Yugi apologizes, flipping on the light switch. "But, there's plenty of room for two." You set your bag at the foot of Yugi's bed and watch him take off his school jacket, revealing a tight, black tank top underneath. You can't help but stare. For his size, Yugi does seem to be quite in shape. Not rippling, by any stretch of the imagination, but certainly enough for the black fabric to hold on to. You bite your lip and feel a hot blush pepper your cheeks and ears.  
  
'Not now, not now!' you mentally condemn yourself as you watch him hang his jacket over the back of his desk chair. You make your way to his bed and sit down, patting the space next to you.  
  
"What's on your mind?" you ask, watching him sit down next to you. He looks down into his lap, staring at the puzzle he holds delicately in both hands. You watch him rub his thumbs along the surface, and realize right away that he's still torn up about the incident earlier this morning.  
  
"I wish... I wish I could have been down there, helping you," you mutter, looking down at the floor. "I felt really helpless up there. Of all places he could have put me--"You see Yugi's attention drift quickly over to you, one of his hands leaving his puzzle and finding yours. He squeezes with all of his might.  
  
"Don't even try to blame this on yourself," Yugi replies roughly, cutting you off. "What he did was horrible, and it was completely out of your control... out of _our_ control. We just had to play by that man's game..."  
  
"And you were very brave, despite how scary it was," a voice resonates. A deep, familiar voice. You look over to see if Yugi had said it, but he's looking away from you now, at the wall. You follow his gaze and instantly stop when you're met with Yami's ruby red irises. You gasp.  
  
"Wha--how can I--" you stutter. Suddenly, you hear a soft giggle. One you can place immediately.  
  
"Your hands are touching," Hikari explains, slowly appearing into view right next the puzzle's spirit. Now it's Yugi's turn to look surprised. "When you both are connected somehow, Yami and I can connect as well. Both of you can visualize us standing beside you on your own, without anyone else seeing, when you are with your millennium item."  
  
"So, our bond let's us see the other's millennium spirit?" you ask.  
  
"That's right," Yami chuckles, leaning closer to Hikari. She does the same towards him. "Your love for one another is strong enough to allow my spirit into your heart, and Hikari's into Yugi's."  
  
"Wow," you gawk, making Hikari and Yami both laugh. Yugi, however, looks back down at his lap. You watch him intently, your free hand sliding onto his back to rub gentle circles against the tense muscles.  
  
"I can't believe we almost lost you guys in that fire," Yugi grunts, shutting his eyes tight. "I feel like a total loser." You want to console him, but you find yourself feeling downtrodden too. You recall the feeling of being tied up and completely helpless, dangling from the ceiling. You couldn't help Yugi while he was assembling the broken puzzle in the heat of the flames. You could only watch him with your fading strength. You look down at your hand holding Yugi's.  
  
"There's no way we can face this enemy," you add. You remember back to Yugi telling you that Keith was possessed by someone else. If they're capable of something like mind control, who knows what else they could do! "What if something like this happens again? What if something happens to--"  
  
"You two didn't fail," Hikari interrupts, sounding stern. Yami nods in agreement, making both you and Yugi look up.  
  
"Both of you need to believe in yourself like I believe in you--like _we_ believe in you," Yami continues, reaching over to gently lace his fingers with Hikari's. They turn to each other and smile before looking back at you and Yugi. "In all my years, I've never encountered a soul as brave as yours, Yugi."  
  
"That goes for you too, sweetheart," Hikari replies, looking at you. "Your heart is so big and you are so committed to the ones you love. You'd do anything for them." Your heart leaps in your chest, and you take in the spirit's words as if you needed them to live.  
  
"There is a reason that fate has lead you both to these millennium items," Yami explains. "And brought us all together."  
  
"Yugi, you have the heart of a true champion and a soul that is courageous," Hikari turns to your partner, while her partner turns to you. You watch his commanding eyes with baited breath.  
  
"Rei, you have the heart of a true protector and a soul that is compassionate," Yami hums. His response, paralleling Hikari's, makes your entire body feel lifted with butterflies. You and Yugi turn to one another, realizing how their words make both of you fit together so perfectly. Yugi's courage and your compassion fill a void in the other that has been lying empty for a long time. For the first time that night, you see a smile warm on Yugi's lips. He leans forward and presses his forehead to yours, and you sigh gently, nuzzling against him.  
  
"Apart, you are strong and brave," Hikari grins. "But together, you are two halves of an entire history made up of hope and success."  
  
"Significant both apart and in tandem," Yami states proudly. "Fate works its magic in many ways." You and Yugi smile at your guardians, who return the gesture happily. The aura in the room is warm when Yugi breaks the silence.  
  
"I wish we knew more about our new enemy," he whispers, sounding slightly more confident but still unsure. "He said he was familiar with the power of a millennium item. I bet he has one."  
  
"That must be how he controls people's minds," Yami replies to his host, leaning against the edge of the desk. Hikari boosts her weight onto the corner of the table, sitting on it. It's odd when it doesn't creek under her, though you didn't really expect it to. "It seems he also has knowledge of the ancient customs."  
  
"Our foe is somehow connected to the past," Hikari continues. "Just like Yami and I are."  
  
"But, who is he?" you ask vainly.  
  
"I don't know," Yami sighs, turning his head away with frustration. The mysterious air about this man seems to be getting to everyone.  
  
"Then how can we stop him!?" Yugi blurts, his eyes filling with a powerful dread. The room falls silent again as his words sting. You turn to Hikari silently, who stares back at you with a wordless comfort. You both know how Yugi's feeling. If this man is somehow connected to the past, like the spirits, then all he wants to do is find a way to stop him. You do too, more than anything, especially after what has happened.  
  
"Don't worry," Yami smiles, consoling him. "We can defeat this evil together." He turns briefly to hold out his hand to Hikari. She blushes before taking it, being pulled from the desk and gently into the man's embrace. Her eyes widen some, but she quickly melts into the touch, resting her head ever so gently on his shoulder. "All of us." Yugi slowly turns to you and mirrors the gesture, pulling you close and holding you tightly. You smile and collect as much of him as you can into your arms.  
  
"You're right," you sigh, resting your face on Yugi's shoulder. He does the same to you. "As long as we're all connected, we can do this. I know we can."  
  
~  
  
You briefly recall falling asleep after pulling off your shoes messily and crawling into the mess of blankets, pillows, and Yugi's arms. When you wake up, the sun sits high enough in the sky to wash your vision in a bright, welcoming light. Around you are the pillows and blankets, but no sign of Yugi. That is, until you sit up and see him looking in the mirror, running his fingers through styled spikes. He seems to notice your stirring and turns to give you a smile.  
  
"Good morning," he chuckles, adjusting the chain hanging around his neck. "I hope I didn't wake you!" You shake a groggy head and offer a sleepy grin.  
  
"Not at all," you croak, your morning voice still caked on your tongue. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Only for a little while. I just finished getting ready," Yugi replies.  
  
"Ready?" you ask, turning your head. "For what?" Yugi poorly stifles a chuckle, making you even more confused.  
  
"For our date, silly! Remember? I promised to take you out today!" Your eyes shoot open as you suddenly remember that you did indeed have plans. You even packed an outfit for it before coming over the night before! You scramble out of bed and swipe your bag from the floor.  
  
"I-I-I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" you squeal, feeling absolutely embarrassed. "GIVE ME JUST TWENTY MINUTES! WH-WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?" Before Yugi can respond, though, you're pulling the door open and flailing into the hallway, deciding to find it yourself. You vaguely hear Yugi mention how he'll be waiting downstairs before you manage to find the bathroom and fumble with the water knobs.  
  
True to your word, you take the fastest shower you can while getting clean, and brush your hair out to look smooth, soft, and styled. You dig through your bag for your outfit and put it on as fast as you can. Once you're ready, you poke your head out of the bathroom doorway to see if the coast is clear. You don't see Yugi in his bedroom anymore, so you assume he's down waiting for you. You walk into his room to use the full-body mirror, making sure you're not too disheveled in your appearance.  
  
Your top is a rainbow, long-sleeved blouse tucked into a pair of denim high-waisted shorts with white buttons. Your legs are covered with thin, dark tights and a pair of light brown boots come up to about mid-calf. You adjust your dad's dog tags some before slipping on a loose short-sleeved, white jacket. The sleeves on your blouse stick out underneath the flowy sleeves of the top layer, and the back of the jacket starts at the bottom of your shorts, becoming shorter as it wraps around the front. You sigh and muster the courage you need to walk downstairs.  
  
'You've been through so much with him,' you mentally prepare yourself. 'You've watched him win a worldwide tournament, saved him from the Shadow Realm, played a virtual reality game, and were even trapped in a burning building with him! One date should be a breeze!' Still, you feel yourself getting jittery with excitement as you bound down the stairs, thankfully crossing through the house without being seen by any of his family.  
  
When you put your hand on the doorknob, you do your best to even out your breath before turning it and pushing it open. The first thing you see is Yugi standing with his back to you. But, he hears the door, and quickly spins around. When his eyes meet your body, you can see him visibly tense up, his cheeks flushing to a deep, rich pink. With his expression, you blush as well and press your hands to your cheeks, looking down at your toes.  
  
"D-Do I look--" you begin, but Yugi reaches up to take your hands from your face. He squeezes them tightly.  
  
"You look beautiful," he replies, his eyes saying so much on their own. "Now I feel underdressed... heh." You shake your head and kiss him quickly, catching him by surprise.  
  
"Don't you worry," you giggle, trailing kisses onto his cheek and nose. "You look so handsome, no matter what you're in." The blush on his face intensifies, if that was even possible, and you watch him grin from ear to ear.  
  
"C'mon," he hums. "Let's go grab a bite to eat."  
  
~  
  
You both decide on a little hole in the wall joint that is super laid back with great food. Yugi orders the biggest, juiciest burger he can, while you get a huge bowl of cheesy pasta. You eat yourselves silly, all the while talking about all kinds of things; from favorite pets to where you two see yourself in the future, you cover everything.   
  
After your early lunch, you set off into a local boutique. Feeling a bit daring, you both pick out outfits for each other and try them on, showing the other what they look like. While the outfits were coordinated at first, you both slowly divulge into choosing articles that clash and look tacky. As soon as one of you would come out of the changing room, the other would laugh themselves into tears, making the other do the same.  
  
Once you've basically laughed off your meals, you and Yugi walk hand-in-hand down the busiest street of Domino and go window shopping for a while, pointing out cute or interesting things that catch your eye. You two even stop in the arcade for a while to play some games and win some small prizes for each other. But, when Yugi finds a card shop that offers trades for Duel Monster cards, you both get super excited and decide to check it out. Inside the store, the walls are lined with box after box of cards, both sitting individually and wrapped in packs of three or more. You and Yugi go to town, picking out new cards and helping each other with new strategies. You don't trade any of your cards, since they are too precious to you, and instead you just purchase a lot of new cards to switch out with your monsters. You focus on getting different types of creatures and more active traps and spells. By the time you leave, the sun has already started setting in the sky.  
  
"I can't wait to add these to my deck," you smile as you and Yugi both walk out, looking at them longingly and with pride. "They're going to be a great addition to the team." Yugi nods and looks at his as well.  
  
"I'm excited too," he grins, folding them neatly together before slipping them into his deck holster. You snap yours open and slip them in the front of your case too. You decide to finish out the night by getting something sweet. But, as you both get a bowl of ice cream to share and start heading home for an evening of movies, you're stopped by an advertisement playing on a wall of TVs in an electronic store window. A woman, dressed in traditional Egyptian robes and golden jewelry, is talking at a press conference. However, that's not what catches your attention.  
  
"Look, Yugi!" you gasp, pressing your finger to the glass gently. "Around her neck!" You hear him gasp when he sees it too. Hanging from her neck is a golden artifact shaped in the design of a third eye.  
  
"There's no mistaking it," Yugi replies, the shock still floating on his words. "That's a millennium item." You continue to listen to the woman as she mentions an exhibit she's currently hosting at the Domino Museum, which isn't too far from where you are. You turn to Yugi, and you both silently nod in agreement, finishing off your bowl of dessert before changing course slightly in your plans for the evening.  
  
~  
  
Once you take your first steps into the main hall, you're overwhelmed with ancient artifacts that seem to have traveled through time. Sarcophaguses of ancient royalty sit propped up in glass cases, slightly tarnished with age. Panel after panel of old, protected hieroglyphs line the walls, telling a story. Scarab beetle models and jewelry sit gleaming under special preserving lights. Statues of old kings and queens are placed delicately in between presentation cases, their names carved into plates that hang from the walls. But, despite the beauty of the history, you feel yourself being pulled towards a door sitting at the end of the hallway... one that's roped off, but slightly propped open. As you walk towards it, you notice Yugi staring curiously at it too. Looks like this isn't just a coincidence.  
  
Once you reach the edge of the door, you hear Hikari calling out to you.  
  
 _"Sweetheart,"_ she coos. _"I have a favor to ask of you, and I know I don't do this often, but... would you mind letting me take over?"_ The hesitation in her voice makes you smile inwardly. Despite sharing your body, she's still so polite in asking for more control. You trust her with your life, so the fact that she's talking to you like an acquaintance is quite funny.  
  
'Of course you can,' you reply without missing a beat. 'Do you sense something down there?'  
  
 _"Yes,"_ Hikari replies huskily, almost as if her breath was just taken away. _"Something is calling out to me. I've been discussing it with Yami whenever we get the chance to connect. This... this feeling, it's been tagging along with us since you both woke up this morning. I'm not sure what it is, but this seems to be the source of it."_ You nod and hold your bracelet tight to your chest.  
  
'There's no doubt in my mind that whatever is down there is going to help you get some answers... you and Yami both. Good luck, I'll be listening.'  
  
 _"Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you..."_  
  
//  
  
You feel your energy being pulled into control, as if being passed a torch. When you open your eyes, you turn to see Yami standing there beside you, watching you take control of Rei's body. Yugi must have let him come out as well. You smile at him, and he returns it instantly.  
  
"Can you feel it?" Yami asks, looking back at the door. "The pressure... it's so much stronger here."  
  
"Yes. It's quite intense," you reply, watching Yami as he steps in front of you protectively to open the door. He reaches out to take your hand, and when you lace your fingers tightly, he begins guiding you down the step to the museum's basement. You pull the door closed behind you, not wanting to let the other guests think that this part is for everyone.  
  
Once you make it down the bottom of the steps, you and Yami both lift your heads to see an enormous slab of rock hanging from the wall, protected under a thick layer of glass. Upon the rock lay ancient scribings that decorate it from end to end. Looking at them gives you a sense of comfort, like it's welcoming you. Walking over and getting a closer look, your eyes wander along each and every line. But, when you notice a particular figure in the center, your heart seems to stop. You recognize the silhouette of the hair as none other than Yami himself! If there is any doubt in your mind, the millennium puzzle hanging from the character's neck quells it. Looking above his head, you notice a spirit taking on the appearance of the Dark Magician. He looms over Yami, protecting him from danger and furthering your belief in the discovery. Across from the man is another, whose profile looks strikingly like that Seto Kaiba boy. Above his head is a powerful image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, one that the real Kaiba orients with himself well. You hear Yami chuckle next to you, making you turn to him.  
  
"Just when I thought we had found an answer," he sighs. "A thousand more rise to the surface. If only we could decipher these ancient writings--"  
  
"My Pharaoh, my Queen," a gentle voice chimes in from behind you, making you both turn. "I've been expecting you." Your eyes are met with the sight of the woman who appeared on those television screens. Her eyes are even bigger and softer in person, easy to read. Your eyes drift down to her neck, where you see her millennium item in person. Your throat tightens up some, feeling a wave of nervous tension flow through your every nerve. Yami, however, has the voice to speak.  
  
"Who are you?" he asks curtly.  
  
"I am Ishizu," the woman replies, bowing her head ever so slightly. "And I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these ancient carvings using the magic of my millennium necklace. Like your puzzle and your bracelet, this necklace affords me certain powers. With it, I have gazed five thousand years into the past, to a time where evil sorcerers threatened to destroy the entire world." Your hand clenches around Yami's with her explanation, and you can feel him do the same.  
  
"However," she continued. "There was one king who possessed magic powerful enough to stop this evil threat."  
  
"And, who was this king?" Yami inquires again.  
  
"The Pharaoh, who saved the world, was _you_ , Yami," Ishizu states proudly. Your heart leaps in your chest as you look to your partner's face. His eyes are wide, every thought in his head swimming in them.  
  
"And you, Hikari," your attention is pulled back to Ishizu, who looks you square in the eye with confidence. The fact that she knows both yours and Yami's pseudo names proves to you the power her necklace wields. "You are one of the Pharaoh's strongest oracles... and the woman whom he took to be his wife." Now it's your turn to feel completely blind-sided with information, trying to take in as much as you can. Still, you're not frightened by any of these answers, but instead welcome them into your blurry memory. Yami turns to you, and you turn to look up into his glowing eyes.  
  
"My wife...?" he repeats, taking your free hand into his and squeezing both with a protective might. "I see." The sweetest, most genuine smile you have ever had the honor of seeing pulls on his lips. You feel a fluttering sensation in your toes, which flows slowly up into your legs, your stomach, through your arms and swelling in your chest. You can't quite put it into words, but you find "pride" and "infatuation" ringing in the back of your mind. You finally realize why it feels so right holding him, kissing him, being so close to him.  
  
He was the man you married five thousand years ago.  
  
"And now, after five thousand years, you are to rescue mankind once again," Ishizu politely interrupts the moment you share with your newly-discovered Pharaoh, making you both turn back to her.  
  
"To rescue mankind? From what?" Yami asks strongly, the phrase filling you both with an uneasy dread.  
  
"My millennium necklace also shows me vision of the future," Ishizu gently holds the pendant in between two gentle fingers. She hangs her head, making you both lean forward subtly. "Oh, my Pharaoh. The events of the past will occur once again, and that same great evil will return to threaten us."  
  
"How will we recognize this evil?" you finally find your voice to ask, letting go of Yami's hands and pressing clenched fists to your chest.  
  
"I know that both of your memories have long since faded, and that you seek many answers," Ishizu empathizes. Her face broadens slightly. "I also know a Duel Monsters tournament is beginning." She turns around, looking over her shoulder. "If you win it, you will find your answer." She begins to walk back towards the door she arrived through, and your stomach feels like it's following her. How can she be so cryptic at a time like this? Still, neither of you find the words to say. That is, until she stops.  
  
"When you arrive home, you'll find an invitation waiting for both of you," she finishes. "Farewell, King Yami, Queen Hikari." And, with that, she's gone. You both turn back to one another, staring at each other's visage while trying to break the deafening silence.  
  
"There's still so much we don't know," Yami sighs, sounding completely defeated. His gaze, once over your head, begins drifting down. Thankfully, you catch it with your own once again and gently press your hands to his cheeks. His hands reach up and touch your wrists deftly, massaging them with the pads of his fingers.  
  
"At least we know who we are," you offer. "That's much more than what we knew just moments ago." Yami smiles and leans down, pressing his forehead to yours and snaking his arms to wrap around your hips.  
  
"Yes, that's very true," he hums, his voice deep and hits you right at the base of your spine. You close your eyes as you smile to him as well, taking in his whole essence. "To think I married you all those years ago. My wife... you are my beautiful wife."  
  
"And you are my husband," you reassure him. "My strong, noble Pharaoh." You feel tears welling up behind your eyelids, and with a gentle hiccup, they roll out and onto your cheeks. You open them to see Yami had been staring at you the whole time. He leans in to kiss the hot tears away, trailing his lips down until they reach yours. You share in the moment together, deepening the kiss with all that you can offer as you feel him do the same. Your hands slide down to cup his jaw tenderly, and he only tightens his embrace around you to hold you even closer.  
  
Once you pull away, you open your eyes once more and marvel at the sight of your lover, knowing now that you had been by his side thousands of years in the past.  
  
"Let's head back," you declare. "You and Yugi need to get ready for the Duel Monsters tournament that Ishizu mentioned."  
  
"So does Rei," Yami adds, chuckling. "We need to be there for them." You beam and press your right arm to your chest, feeling the weight of the bracelet.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
//  
  
Once you take control of your body once again, you take a moment to speak with Hikari about everything you heard. You knew in the bottom of your heart that there was something special about her... but to think she was the one most important to the Pharaoh back then! And, what's even more astounding is that, in finding the love of your life, she was reunited with hers. Yami was right, fate is an amazing thing.  
  
You begin walking back with Yami to the plaza after receiving the invitations that the woman, Ishizu, had mentioned in the museum. Sure enough, two were waiting for both you and Yugi, so you hurry back to the meeting point where the paper said it would be held. Once you arrive, you look around at the many faces waiting with their invitations as well. You recognize some from Duelist Kingdom; Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, and that despicable Weevil Underwood. Your skin crawls at the sight of him, and you silently hope that you get a chance at dueling the bug champion. When you hear a familiar voice, however, you turn around to see none other than Mai running towards you and Yami excitedly. Your heart swells the instant you see her.  
  
"MAI!" you cheer, watching her run up and hold her arms out for a hug. You greedily take it.  
  
"Hello there, sweetheart!" she sings. She looks over at Yami and then back to you, smirking mischievously. "Ooooh, did I catch you two in the middle of a date?" You blush some, so does Yami, but he chuckles playfully.  
  
"We were having a great day together," he replies, answering as if he were Yugi. You bite back a giggle, trying not to make it seem suspicious. "It just so happens that a tournament invitation is how we're going to finish out the night." Mai titters into her hand.  
  
"Are you here for the tournament too, Mai?" you ask excitedly. She nods and slides her hands to her hips.  
  
"You better believe it, sugar," she winks. "They would have been crazy not to invite me to compete!"  
  
"Speaking of _they_ ," Yami inflects, looking up at the taller blonde. "Do you know whose hosting this tournament?"  
  
"I have no idea," she shrugs. "I guess it's a mystery. Nobody seems to know. Everyone I spoke to got an anonymous invitation."  
  
"Ours were like that too," you add. "No signature, no anything."  
  
"There's a buzz going around that whoever is hosting it has a ton of cash and an obnoxious attitude," Mai explains, crossing her arms. "I'm betting that it's Kaiba." You and Yami jolt with her assumption. Your stomach melts into puddles of nerves and confusion, unsure why he, of all people, is hosting a tournament now.  
  
Sure enough, to quell the uncertainly, a familiar face flashes onto one of the building's ridiculously large screens. Soon, all the monitors in the city flash with Kaiba's face before he speaks.  
  
"Greetings, duelists," Kaiba begins, his voice echoing through every street. "And welcome to the town of Domino. But, more importantly, welcome to my tournament." Your fists clench tightly at your sides as you stay glued to the bright glow of the screens. "I see you each received a private invite to Kaiba Corp's very exclusive Duel Monsters tournament, and you had enough brains to show up here tonight. Seeing as you are all elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament just for my experts." You widen your eyes.  
  
"Special rules?" you repeat. "Leave it to Kaiba to think he can just change the game." You're nervous as to what these special stipulations are, considering the original rules are all you know and what you have grown up with you entire life. You grit your teeth at Kaiba's audacity. The screen flashes briefly from Kaiba's face to Kaiba's forearm. Around it is a sleek-looking device, the center piece looking almost identical to the duel disks you used in the virtual reality game. Attached to it is a large, angled-looking blade. On top of it are five empty spaces about the size of a Duel Monsters card.  
  
"For example," Kaiba explains. "You will duel using these new, improved duel disks." The shot pans back up to show Kaiba's face, who looks even more smug. "Another rule that I designed for the tournament is that, before each duel, each duelist must ante up their rarest card, and the loser of the duel forfeits his card to the winner." Your stomach sinks into your shoes as you immediately visualize Toon World.  
  
'No,' you gasp in your head. 'I can't put something so precious to me on the line like that for every duel!'  
  
"My competition will make Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom tournament look like a joke," Kaiba sneers, causing an uproar from the onlooking crowd, both in agreement and anger. But, the crowd is completely drowned out by the sound of something cutting through the air. A powerful gust hits your back, making you and the others turn around and look up. In the sky, there is a helicopter hovering just a story above the ground. Standing on the outside, looking down at Yami with powerful eyes, is the Master of Ceremonies himself.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami growls, engaging in his rival's staredown. Kaiba throws his arm high into the air and yells over the roar of the helicopter.  
  
"DON'T FORGET TO REGISTER AND PICK UP YOUR DUEL DISK, BECAUSE EXACTLY ONE WEEK FROM TODAY, MY _**BATTLE CITY**_ TOURNAMENT BEGINS!" As the helicopter lifts off and soars into the city's skyline, you immediately turn to Yami, whom you share a brief moment with. Looks like this tournament will be your only chance to get ready, and you make a vow to yourself.  
  
'I have to make it to the finals and compete this time,' you think to yourself, curling your fingers even tighter. 'In this tournament, there's no one to baby me or give me any kind of handouts, and that's just how I want it. I'll get to the finals and help Yugi and Yami make it to the top. It's the only way he and Hikari will discover the answer to the force threatening the world. I have to give it my all: for Hikari, for Yami, for Yugi, for Dad... and for myself.' You look up to the clear night sky.  
  
"Game on."


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you serious?" Joey shouts, shaking his fists. "You're telling me Money Bags is the one running that big, exclusive tournament everyone's talking about? And he didn't invite _me_!?" On your lunch break the next day at school, you and Yugi decide to take everyone to the roof to talk about what happened yesterday. You were hesitant to tell Joey, knowing he would get super angry, but it was better than keeping it from him until the very last minute. By that point, he probably would burst into flames from his fury.  
  
"Here's a news flash for you, Joey," Tristan snaps, rolling his eyes. "Kaiba doesn't like you." While harsh, Tristan is right. The millionaire isn't even very fond of Yugi, let alone Joey. They constantly butt heads during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, with Joey unrelenting in his comments and Kaiba extra venomous with his.  
  
" **I'LL GIVE HIM SOMETHING NOT TO LIKE!** " Joey howls, stomping his feet hard while pacing around you and the others.  
  
"See? This is exactly how he wants you to react!" Tristan retaliates, making his friend stop dead in his tracks. He exhales hard through his nose and crosses his arms.  
  
"...You've got a good point there," Joey admits, his voice coming back down. "Maybe I don't even need to enter Kaiba's snooty competition!" You're overcome with surprise at Joey's sudden modesty. During Pegasus's tournament, he did all he could to get in. He even tried to sneak on the boat! Why would he avoid competing in one much bigger? "What about you, Yuug? Are you gonna enter the tournament?" Yugi nods and smiles softly.  
  
"I have to!" he replies. "I just found out that entering Kaiba's Battle City tournament is the only way I can achieve my destiny!" The others look at him, completely puzzled.  
  
"Destiny? What are you talking about?" Joey asks, leaning in to look at his friend. Both you and Yugi chuckle a bit.  
  
"It's kind of a long story," Yugi admits.  
  
"I've got plenty of time," Joey remarks. Yugi sighs and puffs out his chest.  
  
"Alright, there's an evil force coming back from the past, and I'm destined to join this tournament to defeat it," he explains, reaching over to grab your hand as he looks at you. You blush and smile when he locks your fingers with his. "We both are."  
  
"You're competing too, Rei!?" Joey gawks. You nod your head proudly.  
  
"Mhmm," you reply sweetly, glancing back over at Yugi. "I also have a destiny to fulfill, competing in this tournament. We both found a lot about who our spirits were last night, and as the heirs to the millennium items, we have a lot riding on this tournament." Joey flexes and stands tall.  
  
"THEN IT'S MY DESTINY TO HELP!" Joey cries.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you've changed your mind AGAIN, and actually are going to compete in Kaiba's tournament," Tristan states, not making it a question for an obvious reason. Instead of humoring him with a response, Joey instead pulls his Red Eyes Black Dragon from his deck, admiring it as he goes on and on about how he'll beat Kaiba with it.  
  
"We probably shouldn't get too ahead of ourselves now, Joey," you offer, grabbing his attention. "With Kaiba's tournament, he's put in place a ton of new rules. He even has everyone who is to compete using his latest duel disk technology. We should probably get used to it before trying to duel anyone--"  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?" Joey cheers, running for the door to the stairs. "LET'S GO GET 'EM!"  
  
~  
  
Once school lets out, you all go home to freshen up a bit before setting back out and meeting at the address listed on the invites you and Yugi received. the street you follow leads you right to the registration office needed to sign up. You all walk in, you and Yugi confidently leading the way.  
  
"Oh!" the clerk behind the counter notices your arrival and turns around. You can't really see his face, since he's wearing a bandana on his head and a pair of glasses, but he greets you with a kind smile. "How may I be of assistance to you folks?"  
  
"Hello!" Yugi greets. "We're here to register for the Battle City tournament!"  
  
"Ah! Then you've come to the right place," the clerk replies, looking over his shoulder. "Luckily for you, I have three duel disks left to give, but only if you're registered. My I have your name?"  
  
"My name is Yugi Mutou."  
  
The clerk types into his computer quickly before smiling again.  
  
"There you are," he confirms, nodding. "And not too shabby at all. You're at five stars... the highest possible rank!" He turns the monitor around to show you and your friends just what he's looking at. Sure enough, on the screen is a photo of Yugi with a picture of his Dark Magician next to it. Underneath his information are five glowing stars. "Kaiba Corp. has conducted extensive research on Duelists around the world and compiled the results into a database. This shows your rank and the rarest card you've ever played in a duel. To ensure only the finest duelist compete in his tournament, Kaiba has looked into every competitor to learn everything there is to know about their decks." Your heart leaps in your chest as your friends gasp, suddenly feeling uneasy that Kaiba and his company have access to all of this information. No doubt Kaiba will use this unfair lead to his advantage.  
  
"Is there anyone else in your party registering for the tournament?" the clerk asks. You step forward a bit and hold up your hand.  
  
"I am, sir, " you reply sheepishly. "My name is Rei Thompson." He keeps the monitor turned in your direction as he types away. Suddenly, Yugi's face is replaced with yours, and the Dark Magician is replaced with your most precious card... Toon World. You feel your stomach knot up tight at the sight. You almost don't notice your rank, which is also five stars. The clerk peers around to double check the info is correct before smiling once again. He turns to grab two boxes, sliding them onto the counter towards you and your partner.  
  
"Here are your Kaiba Corp. regulated duel disks, Mr. Mutou, Miss Thompson," he states. You take the box slowly and stare at it with unmatched fascination. The image on the front looks just like the disk Kaiba had on his arm while announcing the tournament. As you balance the weight of the box comfortable in your grip, Joey steps up to the counter.  
  
"I'd like to register also!" he hums. "Joey Wheeler's the name!"  
  
"Let's see..." the clerk whispers, typing in the info. He then sighs and looks up. "I'm sorry Mr. Wheeler, but you have only a one-star ranking. That's far too low for you to register." Joey begins gritting his teeth, visibly angered by Kaiba's gall. As he begins shouting about how Kaiba fixed the numbers, you and Tristan hold him back from snapping and completely going ape on the poor clerk. But, his angered is short lived when the worker clears his throat.  
  
"My mistake, Mr. Wheeler, it seems my computer was malfunctioning. It looks like you have four stars, which is plenty needed to enter," he explains, immediately pacifying Joey. "Congratulations, and best of luck to you three in the tournament." As Joey plucks his duel disk from the counter, you all turn and make your way for the exit.  
  
"AW YEAH!!" Joey howls. "Battle City tournament, here we come!"  
  
~  
  
After spending some time together, you all decide to head back home. Joey, on the other hand, makes his way towards the hospital. He promised his sister that he'd stay the night with her, since her operation is early the next morning. You all wish him the best as he runs off to see his family. You all decide to head home too, though when you get there, you can hardly sleep a wink.  
  
When it feels like you've finally dozed off, your cellphone stars ringing loudly on your nightstand. You sit up groggily, noticing the sun has just barely risen in the sky. You grab it and squint at the screen to see who it is. When you see Yugi's name, an innate sense of panic jolts you awake as you smash the green button.  
  
"Hello? Yugi, what's wrong!?" you croak, your voice crackling.  
  
"Rei! It's Joey!" Yugi whimpers. "He never made it to the hospital last night! His mom just called me... th-they don't know where he is!" Your eyes widen as you throw your weight off the bed, immediately reaching for your closet door handle and yanking it open. "I'll meet you at your complex in five minutes."  
  
You throw a simple outfit on before rushing out the door to see Yugi running up to the entrance of your building. You both take off and search everywhere you can for your friend, a nauseating lump sitting in the back of your throat that threatens to make you sick at any minute. You meet up with Tristan and Tea, who also got a call from Yugi, and you all decide to split up and comb the city for any sign of Joey. When you come up empty handed, you reconvene back with Yugi and Tea, who have the same result. But, as a speeding bike flies up the road's incline, you see Tristan on his motorcycle with a familiar body hanging onto him tight.  
  
"LOOK!" you cry, your nerves finally easing up. "TRISTAN FOUND JOEY!"  
  
"Looks like they'll make it to the hospital right on time for Serenity's operation!" Yugi adds, sounding completely relieved. You release the breath you had locked up in your chest, feeling spent after such an eventful morning. Yugi turns to you and Tea. "Come on, let's go back to my place and wait for Tristan to come back."  
  
~  
  
Once Tristan arrives at the Game Shop and comes upstairs, you all relax for the afternoon by reconstructing your decks. You give Yugi all the advice you know, while he helps your rotate out some of your monsters for the new ones you purchased on your date together. By the time you're even more confident in what you have, the phone rings. Yugi plucks it from the receiver at lightning speed, knowing it's Joey on the other end. To your relief, you hear that his sister's operation was a complete success, and she's currently recovering in her room. You all cheer as Yugi relays the news, overwhelmed with a warm, contagious joy. By the time you all decide to leave, Yugi asks you to hang back for a moment. While standing outside the card shop in the dusk of the setting sun, he pulls you close and kisses you passionately. You're caught off guard, but quickly find the pace as you return the gesture lovingly.  
  
"Tomorrow is the big day," he sighs once he pulls away. His eyes never leave yours as he speaks. "Are you ready?" You nod and smile.  
  
"You bet," you reply sternly, though you still feel a bit on edge deep down. "There's a lot of pressure hanging on us though." Yugi's eyes soften a bit with uncertainty, but just as fast as it came, it quickly drains from the amethyst hue and is replaced with a mighty confidence once again.  
  
"All the more reason to compete with everything we've got," Yugi encourages, the warmth of his breath and the force of his words making you shiver away any lingering doubt. "We can do this. We have our friends, we have the spirits... and we have each other." You cup his cheeks and initiate another kiss, which feels far too short.  
  
"Good night," you whispering, smiling as you dare to say the words again. "...I love you." Without missing a beat, your love smiles right back.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~  
  
You don't know how you managed to feel so recharged the next morning, considering you got even less sleep than you did the night before. You assume it's the excitement burning in your core as you leap from your bed bright and early. Your morning routine feels very satisfying as you use scalding hot water for your shower and cook a big, hearty breakfast to get you more energized. Before leaving, you take a good look at yourself in the mirror.  
  
As usual, your shirt, a simple camisole, is striped in a horizontal rainbow pattern. Overtop of it, you pull on a soft, stark-white cardigan, wearing it slightly unbuttoned to show off the colors underneath. On your legs, you wear a pair of tight, black shorts, allowing your thigh-high rainbow socks to be seen clearly. Finally, you slip on a pair of boots that start black at the top, but slowly gradient into a white as they reach the toes and heel. You clip your dad's dog tags around your neck and kiss the metal gently before letting them fall against your chest.  
  
"Hope you're watching over me, Dad," you say aloud into your quiet room. "I'll need you and Hikari now, more than ever."  
  
 _"I bet he's so proud of you, sweetheart,"_ Hikari's voice comforts you as you see her staring at you from the mirror. _"I know I am."_ Your face lights up, and you feel the insane desire to just turn and hug the spirit close to you. You know you can't, so instead, you look to her with a kind, heartfelt expression. You take one last look through your deck before placing it on the table. Next to it, you grab the box you received from the registration clerk a couple of days ago, anxious to put the duel disk inside on. It's much bigger than you anticipated, but when you slip it over your sleeve, it's not as heavy as you thought it'd be. You take your deck and slip it into the snug compartment in the center of the disk. As you walk to your door to leave, you inhale deeply to settle the butterflies in your stomach.  
  
 _"You can do this, Rei,"_ Hikari calls to you again. _"You've gotten much stronger, and I can feel your heart beat is steady and powerful."_ You nod and open the door, letting the sunshine warm your face.  
  
"I'm going to fulfill my destiny and find the answers to your past, Hikari," you promise. "And we're going to find the man that risked our lives over our millennium items and make him pay for what he's done." You close the door behind you as a confident smile curls your lips.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
~  
  
The plaza that you saw Kaiba in the night of the tournament's announcement is the venue where the tournament will actually kick off, so you head there. Your stride is confident, and as you travel further into town, you notice dozens upon dozens of others wearing a duel disk like the one you have on your arm as well. It makes you proud when those who don't have one start to stare. In your hand, you hold tightly onto a clear card with a small, puzzle piece-shaped sticker placed neatly on the upper right-hand corner. You don't know what it is, but it came in the same envelope as the new duel disk, so you assume you'll need it.   
  
When you reach the fountain in the middle of the square, you immediately notice a small crowd of competitors circling around one another. You notice that it's Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, and a familiar head full of hair you found yourself missing since you left him last night.  
  
"Yugi! Hey, Yugi!" you call out to him, catching the attention of the others around him. You see his face beam at the sight of you, making you feel warm and fuzzy with desire. Mai smiles in your direction as well, while the other boys stare at you intently. Yugi holds out his arms and you gladly jump into them, hugging his neck tightly as he pulls you in for a quick kiss. You're far from embarrassed about the occasional PDA at this point, but when you hear two voices gawking at the scene as Yugi puts you down, you blush and look in their direction.  
  
"You mean to tell me Yugi, not only won Duelist Kingdom, but got a cute girlfriend too?" Rex crudely remarks, making you shuffle your feet. "Puh, some people just have it all, don't they?"  
  
"Looks like little Yugi answers to a queen bee," Weevil titters, covering his mouth and stifling a shrill cackle.  
  
"Hey!" Mai snaps, quieting the two. "Don't be jealous because the closest thing you have to girlfriends are dusty dinosaurs and puny parasites, alright?" You bite your lip as you giggle at her defense, feeling honored that she was so quick to spring to your aid. The boys, on the other hand, are fuming with her insults.  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth! Your harpies are nothing against my powerful predators!" Rex growls, grinding his teeth. Mako, standing behind the boys, cuts them off by slamming his hands onto the tops of their heads and pushing them out of the way, grinning wide. You squeak at the action.  
  
"Well, I for one am excited to duel Yugi again!" he sings. "It was an honor back in Duelist Kingdom, and I've heard nothing but good things about you too, ma'am!" He turns to you and offers the sweetest expression. You return it politely, his excitement rubbing off on you. "Whomever my opponents may be, I'll be giving it my all, especially if it's one of you two!"  
  
"I look forward to it, Mako," Yugi replies, welcoming his competitor's greeting.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Weevil smirks, adjusting his skewed glasses and smoothing out his ruffled hair. "We'll take them out and send them home crying hand-in-hand. How's that for romantic? Hee hee hee hee!" With the bug duelist's snide remarks, you feel an anger bubble up in your chest. One that makes you slightly daring. You turn to Yugi and share another passionate, surprise kiss, only this time from an angle the two patronizing boys can see. Yugi quickly realizes the insinuation and welcomes the gesture, pulling you close. You can hear Mai laughing into the back of her hand as the others grumble jealously.  
  
"Say whatever you want, you two," you challenge as you pull away, pressing your shoulder to Yugi's as you lace your hands together behind them. "But don't underestimate me just because I'm a lucky girl with an amazing boy." Yugi's cheek heats up against yours, taking your words to heart. "I could take you, two-on-one, and wipe you out of this tournament with a show the King of Games would be proud of."  
  
"Wow! A sweet face with a biting tongue! She's definitely a keeper, Yugi," Mai lightheartedly teases.  
  
"Yeah, no doubt about that," Yugi whispers, the smile in his voice, sending a chill up your spine. The two duelists growl under their breaths.  
  
"We'll see about that," Rex confirms, balling up his fists as he takes off running. Weevil and Mako do the same, and with a kind greeting, Mai sets off as well. You turn to Yugi again and share in an intimate hug, holding him as close as you can. You stay like that for a while until you two relax and rest your foreheads on the other's shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe it's finally happening," you sigh, breathing gently into his collar. "It's all come down to this... it won't be easy." Yugi nods his head against yours.  
  
"That's true, but we're ready," he replies, unwavering. "We're here for Yami and Hikari. This tournament is all about finding the answers Ishizu promised them back in the museum and stopping the evil she warned us about." You both pull away to look at each other.  
  
"We're also going to find the creep that did anything they could to take our millennium items away from us," you add, clenching up your fists. You both squeeze the other's hands tightly in your own as you share in the energy growing around you, empowering you.  
  
"Greeting, Duelists," a voice echoes through the air, making you and Yugi both look up to find its source. "Welcome to Battle City!" Suddenly, a dark shadow is cast over you, making you instinctively look up to see an enormous balloon floating just above the city. It takes you a moment to realize that it's a gray blimp. You feel your breath escape you at the sight, completely shocked. You've never seen anything like this before, other than in movies! You and Yugi follow it quickly, climbing up the stairs to a tall building's roof to get a closer look. When you do, you catch sight of the gigantic monitor hanging down from the blimp's cabin. On it, Kaiba sits in a CEO-style chair and chuckles, as if knowing every single duelist is floored by the sight of his aircraft.  
  
"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test," Kaiba announces, his voice louder as the blimp drifts gently past the roof. "I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. Battle City is gonna be an all-out war.  
  
"Before my Battle City tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for, in case you want to back out now. Let's begin with my new duel disks." You look down at your arm, listening to Kaiba's explanation carefully. "Everyone who I decided was good enough to enter received one. With it, you can duel anytime, anywhere. They also contain a tracking chip, which allows me to watch every move you make." You grimace at how perfectly Kaiba emulates a "Big Brother" type situation. You feel uncomfortably close to him, because of it, and do what you can to unravel the knot in your stomach.  
  
"Next, let's talk about the most important tournament rule," Kaiba continues. "The loser of each duel is forced to fork over their rarest card to the winner." You touch the top of your deck, the image of Toon World plastered in the back of your mind. "If you don't have the guts to risk losing your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now."  
  
'Not on your life, Kaiba,' you think, balling your hands into fists.  
  
"And anyone whose foolish enough can challenge me to a duel," Kaiba smirks. "because I'll also be competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up, because I intend to win, and there's one duelist out there who I can't wait to defeat." You instantly turn to Yugi, who is still staring at the blimp.  
  
"You're on, Kaiba," he whispers, sounding motivated and ready. You smile, a pride in him bubbling up and filling your chest.  
  
"And speaking of winning," Kaiba states. "Only the eight best duelists will make it to the final round, and these finals will be held in a hidden location." Your curiosity pokes at you, making you wonder where this secret location might be. Then again, it's Kaiba, so for all you know it could be something he just recently had built somewhere in the city. "In order to find the finals, you'll need these "locater cards" to help you." On the screen, Kaiba holds up a clear card that looks just like the one you got with your duel disk. You and Yugi pull yours out, examining them closely. "But don't get too excited, because one's not enough. You'll need six to enter the tournament finals. Each time you win a duel, you get a locator card from the your losing opponent. When six cards are stacked together, they produce a map of Battle City and activate a global positioning satellite, transmitting the location to you. But, the tournament finals are a long time away and most of you will be eliminated way before that.  
  
"Alright, everything I just said, and more, can be found in my tournament rule book. Just remember, only one player can win and claim the title of number one duelist in the world." You turn to Yugi again and take his hand, making him look at you.  
  
"Looks like we might be facing one another. No matter what happens, we give it our all and don't hold back," you pledge. Yugi nods and smiles.  
  
"And we'll be at the winner's side, no matter which of us that might be," Yugi replies, sounding rather confident that it will be either you or him in the final rounds of the tournament. You appreciate the insinuation and tighten your grip on his hand as you both turn back to look up at Kaiba.  
  
"Now," Kaiba bellows. "Let the tournament **BEGIN!** "  
  
You turn back to Yugi and, with one final kiss, you let go of his hands and stare deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Let's get a head start and try to win some locator cards," you suggest. "I want to stay with you, but not until we at least both establish ourselves in the competition."  
  
"Right," Yugi agrees. "If we stay together the whole time, it will take us twice as long to get ahead, and by then it might be too late."  
  
"It'll be hard, not having you there to support me," you admit, feeling very cheesy and cliche. Yugi smiles.  
  
"It'll be hard for me too," he replies. "But, it will only be for a little while." You lean up to peck him on the lips again.  
  
"I'll meet you back at the plaza in two hours."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"...Good luck, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Rei. Good luck." And with that, you separate and head down the stairs, parting at the exit. You look over your shoulder at him, catching him do the same, before turning back around and running into a thick crowd, excited and ready to take on the fresh competition.


	26. Chapter 26

"Now, where to start," you say quietly as you look around at the potential competitors. Right out of the gate, you see others knee-deep in duels, as if they just grabbed the first person with a duel disk that they saw as soon as Kaiba said "start". You decide to scout out someone you're capable of handling. You don't want to get too confident and knock yourself out of the tournament like an idiot.  
  
  
"Hey, you there! Little girl with the rainbow socks!" a deep voice bellows, making you freeze in place as a cold chill jolts down your spine. A sliver of you hopes that there's another girl with rainbow stockings on standing around you. When you hear harsh footsteps approaching you, however, that sliver quickly dissolves in your sloshing stomach. You turn around slowly and see a man, at least twice your height and three times your size, approach you. His dark brown hair is trimmed neatly and has sideburns as thick as your calf. His eyes are shadowed over slightly by his broad forehead, and his squared-off jaw looks hard enough to crush stone. His outfit, a simple white t-shirt, leather jacket, black pants and studded combat boots, barely contain his bulging muscles. The fact he was able to fit a duel disk around his arm astounds you, and you take a minute to wonder if he's even a duelist. Seems more like a personal (hell) trainer.  
  
  
"Me?" you ask, able to maintain composure, though your legs are turning to mush.  
  
  
"Duel me," the juggernaut commands, not making it an option. "I need some easy bait to reel in my first catch." His chuckle rumbles in his chest, and it slowly hardens your weakening confidence. It's one thing to be big and intimidating. It's another to use it as a scare tactic. You straighten your back and look him in the eye.  
  
  
"You're on."  
  
  
~  
  
  
"Now, Flame Cerberus, attack your master and finish off his life points!" you cry, pointing at your sweating opponent. You managed to take the reigns on the duel fairly quickly once you had Toon World out on the field, which happened to draw a lot of attention from passing competitors. With time, you strengthened your Toon army and even took control of the muscle-man's monster with "Eye of Illusion", making it a Toon for the time you had it. By that time, it was all over, as you managed blow after direct blow with your team. You didn't notice the crowd around you until the final turn.  
  
  
"N-NOOOO!" the man screams as his cartoon-ified creature snaps at him with exaggerated jaws, ringing out the victory chime as his life points drain away. "Y-YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE GIRL. HOW COULD YOU--THOSE CARDS--" You smile and walk over to him, holding out your hand.   
  
  
"Never underestimate an opponent, no matter how they seem to you," you reply. "Now, me and my rainbow socks will take your locator card and your rarest card, please." Around you, you hear whispers from on-lookers about how your Toon cards "look like Pegasus's" and that you must be related to him somehow. They must be remembering the stories and news articles about Duelist Kingdom and Pegasus's duel with Yugi. His strategy became public once he lost. Unfortunately, that means you'll be sought after for your precious Toon World.  
  
  
"H-Here," the man grumbles, holding out his locator card and another card face-down. You flip it over and gasp when you see it. The Fiend Megacyber. As long as two or more monsters are on your opponent's side of the field, you don't have to sacrifice any other monster to summon it. It'll definitely come in handy, especially with Kaiba's new rules. You look at the kneeling man and hold the card close to you.  
  
  
"I'll keep it safe and use it with pride. Don't you worry," you smile, making the man's expression soften.  
  
  
"...Thank you," he replies, making you smile again.  
  
  
~  
  
  
A few hours pass, and after managing one more duel with another ridiculously pompous-looking competitor before being harassed by a huge group for your Toon World, you run into an area of the city thinned out of competition. You sigh and look at your three locator cards and two newly obtained rare cards: The Fiend Megacyber and Beast of Talwar, a high-level monster who only needs one sacrifice to be summoned. You tuck them away into your empty duel case, not quite ready to put them in your deck just yet. Still, you'll do the previous owners proud and keep them safe and sound.  
  
  
 _"Wow, three locator cards,"_ Hikari hums in your ear. _"You're doing amazingly well so far, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you."_ You smile and rub the back of your neck, feeling proud of yourself as well for your accomplishments.  
  
  
"Thank you," you sigh. "Thank you so much." You look around and decide to head back towards town, figuring the ones wanting your Toon World have dispersed for now. "Let's see if we can find Yugi and Joey."  
  
  
Sure enough, you walk back into the city's main plaza, where most of the duelists are, and find Yami dueling someone. The man is tall, lanky, and has a sickly yellow to his skin with sunken, beady eyes. As you run up to them, you see Yami attack something that makes you second-guess your eyes. His chimera slashes through, what appears to be, the head of Exodia. You freeze and try to rationalize it in your head.  
  
  
'E-Exodia?' you think. 'But, Yugi owned the only set... and Weevil threw them into the ocean on the way to Duelist Kingdom! How in the world--?' Your train of thought is interrupted when your partner's opponent is sent flying to the ground from the force of the holographic attack. You run up to Yami and hug him from behind, catching him by surprise.  
  
  
"R-Rei!" he gasps, making you smile.  
  
  
"Good thing I managed to catch the end of your match!" you giggle. "Congratulations!" He smiles and turns to give you a proper hug. While holding him, you see Joey, who looks absolutely elated that his best friend won the match. When Yami lets you go, he walks over to his dazed opponent and reaches into his duel disk, grabbing his locator card and... The Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
  
"Wha--?" you ask bluntly, finding yourself even more confused. Yami turns to you.  
  
  
"This man was the reason we couldn't find Joey the morning of Serenity's operation," he explains. "He and others cheated a victory against Joey and stole his Red Eyes." As he talks, he looks down at the deck, thumbing through it slowly. You look down and watch him do the same, noticing that there are dozens of copied cards, including the Exodia parts. He has to have at least ten completed Exodias in this deck alone! Your stomach sinks as Joey's fists clench.  
  
  
"These cards are marked," Yami states, rubbing the pads of his index finger and thumb together.  
  
  
"He's nothing but a dirty cheat!" Joey growls, grinding his teeth. Yami takes the cards in between his fingers and quickly begins ripping them up, tossing them into the air.  
  
  
"Not anymore!" Yami replies.  
  
  
"I was wondering why I saw you attacking an Exodia head," you add, touching your chin inquisitively. "There's only one Exodia that exists... and you don't have it anymore."  
  
  
"I... I lost..." the man on the ground whimpers, making the three of you turn down to look at him. He begins writhing and twisting around on the ground, as if he's in pain. You feel Yami pull you close as the three of you step back. The man rises to his feet fluidly and grabs the sides of his head, throwing it back and screeching like a banshee. You watch him closely, feeling your skin crawl.  
  
  
"NO! MASTER!" the man croaks. "FORGIVE ME! I TRIED MY BEST! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!" He grits his teeth hard enough that they could shatter at any moment. "PLEASE! SPARE ME!" Suddenly, a glowing millennium eye appears on his forehead, making both you and Yami flinch. You both have seen this before. Yugi has too. Back when Bandit Keith kidnapped you and stole your millennium items, he had the same symbol on his head.  
  
  
"Th-That symbol," you whisper, curling your hands to your chest as you stand closer to the spirit. Then, a familiar warped voice fills your ears as the man's eyes completely white out.  
  
  
"We meet again, Pharaoh," the man grunts. "Do you remember me? Heh, you probably don't, since you were trapped in the puzzle when I dueled little Yugi," the man raises a bony finger, pointing it at you. Your stomach clenches. "And kidnapped his little girlfriend too, heheheh." He lowers his arm and looks at Yami again. "Congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter, though he was the weakest in my group. My other minions will prove to be much more formidable!"  
  
  
"Yuuug," Joey hums under his breath. "What is with this freakshow?"  
  
  
"Pharaoh," the man hisses. "I've waited for you for years. Finally, after all this time, I will destroy you." You and Yami both flinch violently, realizing that you're staring down the threat Ishizu warned him and Hikari about back in the museum. "I will not allow my other Rare Hunters to fail me like this one did. I have little time for his kind of foolishness, so I've taken over his body and sent his mind to the Shadow Realm." To prove his point, the body begins levitating in mid-air before flailing around like a limp ragdoll. You feel yourself becoming queasy with the nagging horror in your gut.  
  
  
"How do you control him?" Yami asks calmly.  
  
  
"Each of the millennium items contains its own unique power," the voice replies, making you instinctively touch your wrist with the bracelet tightly around it. "So mind control is a simple task with my millennium rod."  
  
  
"You have a millennium item!?" you blurt, making the voice chuckle.  
  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," the man chirps. "Remember my name... Marik." It resonates in your ears, solidifying that you'll certainly never forget it.  
  
  
"Marik," Yami repeats, stepping closer to him slightly and in front of you. "What is it you want from me, Marik?" Marik falls silent, building the suspense on the thick air.  
  
  
"I want what belongs to me," he finally replies. "And I'll take it using the strength of the Egyptian God Cards!" Your throat dries up immediately, keeping you from speaking. You can't believe what you're hearing... this has to be a dream. A horrible nightmare you can't wake up from.  
  
  
"Egyptian--what?" Yami grunts, unsure of what he means.  
  
  
"Millenia ago, a trio of powerful behemoths rampaged throughout ancient Egypt," Marik explains. "These Egyptian God monsters spread destruction throughout the world... that is, until the Pharaoh sealed them away for all eternity! But, when Pegasus created Duel Monsters, he resurrected these mighty beasts as cards. With these Egyptian Gods, I can destroy you and claim the power I deserve!"  
  
  
"You'll never take our millennium items," Yami barks, making Marik laugh.  
  
  
"You misunderstand," he replies. "I want more than the power of the puzzle. I want the Pharaoh's power, all that he had, the boundless energy of the ancient ruler himself! With it, no one will stand in my way! I'll use the almighty magic I gain to conquer and lead the world. I will be unstoppable. The end is near, Pharaoh... it's my world now!"  
  
  
"I'm finally beginning to understand why Ishizu asked us to participate in Battle City," Yami asserts confidently, pointing to the man with one hand while holding yours tightly in the other. You hold it with all your might. "It's my destiny to stand between you and the evil powers you seek. And I will." He looks to you before turning back to Marik. "...We will."  
  
  
"Then your destiny is easier said than done, you fool," Marik cackles, the man's shoulders shaking to further the motion. "Pharaoh, you and your little oracle's days are numbered. So, enjoy the game while you still can, because your reign is coming to an end!" Then, just like that, the body falls limp and is sent slamming onto the ground, the contact with Marik completely lost. As you try and regain your bearings, you watch Yami try to hand Joey his Red Eyes. The taller blonde shakes his head in protest.  
  
  
"Nah," Joey smiles. "You hold onto it. It isn't mine to take, pal. You won it, fair and square." Joey turns his head to look up at the sky. "Besides, the Rare Hunters are collecting all kinds of rare cards. Their decks are totally souped up, so I know they're gonna be tough to beat." He turns back down to face you and Yami both. "They'll be tough to beat, even for you."  
  
  
"What are you saying, Joey?" Yami asks softly.  
  
  
"I'm saying one of these days, you'll need a deck strong enough to beat those bozos. Besides, you can think of me whenever you play my Red Eyes, it's the least I can do," Joey continues, a light so warm and strong glowing in his eyes, it nearly takes your breath away. "You always have my back, so now it's time for me to have yours." You watch as Yami's face melts into a thankful expression. The boys reach out to grab each other's hands tightly, making you smile.  
  
  
"Thank you, Joey," Yami nods. "Together, we can defeat this threat. All of us."  
  
  
~  
  
  
"Three locator cards?" Yami gasps, watching as you pull all three from your deck case and show him. "That's wonderful!" You nod and stash them away again, sighing softly.  
  
  
"Thank you," you reply, looking down at your duel disk, at your deck securely clipped away. "I just hope that none of these "Rare Hunters" end up with Toon World." You catch yourself deep in thought, not even showing Yami the pride you had before when you had just won your three locator cards. He stops walking and puts a hand on your shoulder, making you stop too.  
  
  
"What the matter? Everything okay?" Yami asks. "Something seems to be troubling you, and it's not just the Rare Hunters." You let the breath you were holding escape your lungs as you bite back tears. You can't hold it back anymore.  
  
  
"What Marik said earlier... about the God Cards...?" you whimper, looking up at Yami. He grabs both of your shoulders and holds you protectively, keeping his eyes locked on yours. "I... I know what they are..."  
  
  
"You do?" Yami reiterates. You nod, and feel the tears welling at the corners of your eyes, making your vision blurry. You reach up, grabbing the dog tags resting gently on your chest. You press your thumb to the cool metal, pressing the tags to your palm.  
  
  
"Pegasus realized how dangerous they were after he made them, so he took a trip back to Egypt to seal them away," you explain, your voice beginning to fail you. Yami leans in closer, listening to your voice as it softens on your breath. "That trip... w-was the trip where... he... h-h-he..." The tears are hot against your cheeks as you finally let them fall, making Yami connect the dots.  
  
  
"Your father," he chokes. "That was the trip where he--" you nod to cut him off, not wanting to hear the words from his lips. He stops quickly and immediately pulls you into a hug tighter than you've ever felt before. You claw at his back, trying to desperately collect as much of him into your arms as you can. In the crook of his neck, you sob. Your entire body feels the weight of the tears as they fall onto the collar of the spirit's jacket. You weep and weep and weep, feeling a soul-shattering, bittersweet relief that you have some kind of connection with the cards fated to seal away humanity's future. It's almost too much for you. Yami holds you close until the tears subside and your breathing evens out. You're the first to pull away and smile weakly.  
  
  
"T-Thank you," you hiccup, wiping the residual wetness from your cheeks. Yami stills holds you protectively.  
  
  
"I promise you, with everything I can," Yami vows. "We will get these Egyptian God cards and make sure they don't hurt anyone ever again." You nod and shiver, the value of his words enough to make your heart take flight.  
  
  
"Thank you," you repeat, even more sure of your words. You try to find it in yourself to say more, but words don't do it justice. You decide to kiss the Pharaoh gently on the cheek, making him smile at the gesture.  
  
  
"Let's go. There are plenty of duelists waiting out there for us," Yami hums, taking your hand into his. You smile and lace your fingers tightly into his, certain that you feel Yugi's warmth there along with Yami's.  
  
  
~  
  
The two of you decide to take a walk around the outside of town to scout out some competition. That is, until you walk into a local park and see a tall set of bushes begin to rustle. From them, a tall, oddly-dressed man steps out, bowing to you and Yami. He's dressed from head-to-toe in a red and black split clown costume, complete with fluffy accents and a mask hiding his face. The voice from beneath it chuckles, and you shiver.  
  
"Hello, Yugi, Miss Rei," the man coos as he dances on his tiptoes. "We've been looking for you." His voice sounds anything but silly. Sinister, at least. You swallow hard and pull closer to Yami, feeling fear begin to creep up your spine. You were never one for clowns.  
  
"Whose _we_?" Yami asks, his voice thick and skeptical.  
  
"You'll find out if you walk that way," the clown replies, pointing in a direction directly to his left. "Fifty-three steps forward and into that tent. My master is waiting for you inside." Sure enough, when you look up, you see a circus tent standing tall on the other side of the street. You hadn't noticed it until just now, despite its gaudy colors and appearance. "It's in your best interest to go." Then, just like that, the clown man backflips back into the bushes and is gone without a trace. You and Yami both share a silent gaze.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go over?" you ask sheepishly. You trust that Yami knows what he's getting into, even though there's not much to go on. He nods after taking a quick pause to reassure himself, keeping you close.  
  
You both make your way to the entrance (while you subconsciously count the steps you take, wondering if it really is fifty-three... it is), and open the flap to see what's inside. On the other side, it's dark. The only thing you can make out is a stage with a sign above it, vague props scattering the surface. But, when you step closer, the lights click on, illuminating the sign to read "Magic Show". In the center of the stage, a stack of question-mark painted blocks open up to reveal their hidden purpose: a magical door. The clown motions for you to come in before disappearing into the darkness inside. Your knees feel weak as you walk up the stage and into the doors, keeping yourself close to Yami's heat.  
  
You walk for a while in the darkness again, but there's a doorway within your sights that gives off a faint glow. You eventually make it through to find that you're in an office-type room now. Vastly different from the circus atmosphere you were in just seconds ago. The room is empty, save for a desk and a computer... which turns on by itself. You jump in your skin when it does, and it begins talking.  
  
"Hacking into Battle City database," a monotone woman states, the screen flickering through all kinds of bright images. Suddenly, it stops on one image you've seen before: it's Yugi's Battle City profile photo, rank, and Dark Magician card. "Duelist profile for Yugi Mutou. Dueling level: five stars. Rarest card: Dark Magician." As the voice reads off Yugi's rarest card, the image on the screen warps from the normal purple-clad Magician to one that is dressed in maroon-red robes with golden accents. His skin darkens in fairness and the most gut-wrenching smile appears on his face, eyes vacant of any feeling. You and Yami both flinch at the new Dark Magician staring you down.  
  
"My-My Dark Magician!" Yami croaks as the screen fades into a swirling red vortex, which stretches out beyond the limits of the screen and looms over you two. It takes on a specific-looking silhouette, and begins forming into the same red Dark Magician, only now he's life-sized and terrifying. Then, he speaks.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," he chuckles, making your eyes widen. You've never heard a Duel Monster speak before! "You're not worthy of having me in your deck, so prepare to lose me forever! You're not the only duelist with my power in their deck, Yugi, and you're certainly not the best." He reaches out and points his scepter in your faces. "It's time you met the true master of the Dark Magician!" You keep your composure as best you can on the outside while Yami chuckles.  
  
"Alright, enough of these tricks," he commands. With his words, the Dark Magician fades out of sight slightly as a figure is softly illuminated against one of the room's walls. The figure cackles with delight.  
  
"Welcome, Yugi Mutou," he announces as the lights flicker on quickly. The figure, a man much taller than the two of you, is standing proudly with a duel disk on one arm. In his hand, he holds up a card resembling the Dark Magician that just threatened Yugi. He's dressed in a pale red suit, his shoulder pads spiking out and curling upward to continue with the clown-like appearances. He wears a top hat identical in color, but on his face, he wears a black and mint striped mask, shaped to hide his eyes and nose. It juts out in many different ways, giving it an odd look. He has a gigantic tie striped in the same fashion, stretching over the lapels of his blazer. "I am the Illusionist known as Arkana. Only a true Illusionist deserves to hold a Dark Magician, so it'll be my esteemed pleasure to take yours from you."  
  
"That is enough, Arkana!" Yami snaps, coming to his favorite card's aid. Arkana simply shrugs his shoulders and walks over to stand in front of you and Yami. His entity is looming over you, just like his Dark Magician, and you do all you can to stay silent and look confident.  
  
"I know it must be hard to think of your precious card in someone else's deck, Yugi," the illusionist chuckles, staring Yugi down. "That's why I challenge you to a duel. The winner gets to take the loser's Dark Magician!"  
  
"And I accept," Yami replies without hesitation. You look up at him as he speaks. "You must know, when a duelist builds his deck, he picks his favorites from many types of cards. But, sometimes, a card can choose a duelist. The two are connected, and the duelist can tap into the card's true power. Because each is bound by the heart of the cards, I can say for certain that the Dark Magician has chosen me." Arkana jolts back and growls under his breath, and you marvel at how fast Yami was able to get under his skin. "He has never let me down, and I place all of my trust in my Dark Magician.  
  
"This room seems a bit cramped for our show, don't you think?" Arkana spits, his venom clear and seering his words. "Why don't we take this to a special dueling ring I have prepared for us?" He motions towards a staircase in the back of the room leading below the floor. You all make your way down it slowly, following Arkana's lead. "We'd better hurry! It's almost curtain time, and I have special orders from my superiors to make this a real... _spectacle_." The words hit you hard in the back of your head, and they seem to catch Yami's interest too.  
  
"What do you mean you have orders from your superiors?" you finally manage to force out your voice. "Who is it that you're working for, Arkana?" You can't help but feel Marik has had a hand in organizing this duel between Yami and this mysterious Arkana. The man laughs again and turns to look at you.  
  
"Oh, just relax and enjoy the show," he sneers. "It's not like you're the one participating. Don't worry about whose backstage." He turns to Yami. "Just worry about **me**."  
  
~  
  
Once you make it down the flight of stairs, Arkana opens a heavy metal door to reveal a room bathed in a rich orange light on the other side. It's an enormous room, feeling more like an auditorium rather than a dueling arena. In the center of the room sits a large circle carved from the floor, making it sit deep into the ground like a pit. A box sits in the center of the circle, a millennium  eye carved into the top, making you even more certain that this is Marik's doing.  
  
"I had this room specially made for our match," Arkana beams, stepping down into the circle. Yami does the same, but you remain on the edge of the steps leading down to the box. "A perfect setting for a private match with so much to gain... or lose. Even Kaiba has no idea where we are!" You feel your stomach float around in your torso as it knots up over and over again. You watch the men shuffle their decks as Arkana runs his mouth.  
  
"You'll find that his duel will be a lot more interesting than what you're used to, Yugi Mutou," he bellows as the floor beneath them begins to move, pulling both duelists to the edge of the circle. Your heart sinks into your queasy stomach as metal cuffs emerge from the ring and clamp Yami's ankles in place. You look over and see Arkana's ankles shackled as well. Just as you think it can't get any worse, a sharp, whirling sound hisses to life from within the floor. Suddenly, a bright-glowing blade pushes out from the ring, spinning at a terrifying pace. It seems to have a track that it will follow... straight into Yami's legs. Again, on the other side, a blade threatens to slice into Arkana as well.  
  
"You see, not only are we dueling for what's inside your deck, but we're dueling for what's inside your mind too!" Arkana howls. "Touch these dark energy blades, and your mind will be shredded and dropped completely in the Shadow Realm for all eternity!"  
  
"NO!!" you scream, running to the end of the ring and jumping down into the pit. But, before your feet touch the ground, something shoots out from behind you and grabs a hold of your entire midsection tightly. You feel your arms press against your sides, completely immobile from the elbow up. You gasp and look down to see a clamp, similar to the ones around Yami's and Arkana's ankles, locked tightly around you. Attached to it is a chain that pulls you up high into the air before shifting and lowering you right into the center of the dueling ring. Your feet are mere inches from the ground, teasing you as you struggle for leverage. Your left side is facing Yami, while your right is facing Arkana, giving you a full view of both sides.  
  
"REI!" Yami shouts, turning to Arkana. Your body shivers under the cold metal as you have a sudden flashback of Keith hanging you from the rafters of the warehouse just like this. Looks like there might be a trend here. "Let her go, NOW! This isn't her fight, Arkana!" His opponent simply throws his head back and laughs.  
  
"If she would have kept her pesky little nose out of this, it _wouldn't_ be her fight. But, since she wanted to play the hero, this makes the game more interesting. Allow me to explain the rules. The numbers written above the energy disks represents our life points."  
  
"The closer we get to zero," Yami scowls. "The closer the blade gets to us."  
  
"Precisely!" Arkana grins. "Now, look down between your feet!" You look down at Yami's to see a little box emerge from the floor. "You'll see that each of us has a key box. Inside is a key to unlock the shackles around your legs. And, in your case, there's one to unlock the clamp holding Rei up there." You look down at your bindings to see a little key-hole carved out in the center, holding the two hinged pieces of metal together. "Your box displays your opponent's life points, which will only open if YOU win the duel!"  
  
"You're insane!" Yami calls.  
  
"Oh, and just one more thing," Arkana hums, snapping his fingers. Beneath you, the floor opens up, revealing a set of three dark energy blades spinning beneath your feet. You quickly spread your legs apart to avoid them, sweat beading on the back of your neck at the sight. "When your life points decrease, the blades beneath little Rei will rise up as well. You're lucky she isn't tall, otherwise she'd be cozy in the Shadow Realm much sooner! Hahaha!" You turn to Yami, who flashes you a fearful, apologetic gaze. You know it's not his fault. None of this is.  
  
"Don't worry about me," you squeak, trying to sound strong for him. "Just... beat Arkana and get us out of here!"  
  
As they commence the duel, Yami starts it off by summoning Alpha, The Magnet Warrior in defense mode. When he does, you notice that, as the monster crouches, it is within reaching distance of you. With it being Yami's monster, it doesn't frighten you as much. But, when Arkana summons Legion the Fiend Jester in defense mode on his side of the field, his reaching distance puts you at a slight unease.  
  
'They're just holograms,' you think, trying to control your breathing. 'Nothing but the blades will hurt me.' Still, you keep yourself tense, as if to brace for any impending blow. Yami then plays Card Destruction, forcing both competitors to discard their current hand. Arkana seems rather angered by the move, leading you to believe he possibly fixed his first hand. You wouldn't put it past him.  
  
Then, Yami plays the spell card "Brain Control", which allows him to control one monster on Arkana's side of the field. As it activates, two enormous hands reach out from the card.  When they fly past you on either side to grab hold of Arkana's jester, the motion causes the chains to rattle and shake. You hold your breath, drawing your legs in to keep them from swinging into the pit below.  
  
"A-ahh!" you wince, trusting in the integrity of your bindings for a brief moment. Yami notices immediately and holds his hand out.  
  
"Bring the jester back to me _slowly_ ," he commands his spell card. As it holds the monster tightly in its grasp, it pulls it back to Yami's side of the field much slower than it lunged out. You lift your legs even higher to allow the arms the space to pull the jester from underneath you.  
  
"Kaiba's holographic system seems to make the cards much more life-like," you state, looking over at Yami. "Even the spell card listened to you."  
  
"I'll be careful," Yami soothes. "I'll try my best to keep Arkana at bay." You nod calmly, though your eyes, filled with a glossy fear, tell otherwise.  
  
"Thank you," you reply.  
  
 _"I'm here for you, Rei,"_ Hikari chimes in. _"I'll do what I can to protect you from the blades, so just focus on moving away from the monsters' attacks, if you can."_  
  
"Now, I'll sacrifice your Fiend and my Magnet Warrior to summon my ultimate monster!" Yami explains as a gust of wind kicks up around the two, hiding them from sight. When the air settles, a new creature takes their place. The purple armor and soft, blue eyes put you at a wonderful ease. "My Dark Magician!" As you look over at Yugi's most trusted card, the expression he gives you is one of discomfort, like he wants to break the chain holding you up. His gaze is warm and comforting, much more than you ever noticed before, and you wonder if these monsters truly are sentient once free from their cards. Your bracelet warms on your skin.  
  
 _"His eyes,"_ Hikari whispers. _"They seem so... familiar."_ You nod as you keep your gaze locked with the Magician's.  
  
'Yes,' you think to Hikari, relaxing in your binds. 'I've never felt like this before, especially not with someone else's creature. My Toons give me a similar comfort, but... not like this.' Once your eyes soften and silently let the Dark Magician know you're okay, he takes a moment to make sure before turning to Arkana and taking a defensive stance. The illusionist looks completely stressed out, angry beyond compare at the sight of his opponent's lead.  
  
"When you truly believe in the heart of the cards," Yami smirks. "You won't ever need to rely on trickery and deceit, Arkana." The Pharaoh points to the other side of the ring. "Now my Dark Magician, attack Arkana's life points directly!" The Magician flies towards his target, passing you to avoid hurting you in any way. With a twirl of his scepter, an electric bolt of dark magic swallows Arkana, pulling his life points from 4000 to a weak 1500 in an instant. The Dark Magician, on his way back to Yami's side of the field, pauses momentarily to look at the chain above, then down at you, before standing guard between you and Yami against Arkana.  
  
But, as you look to Arkana's side, you notice he isn't angry any more. In fact, he has a wicked smile twisting his lips, and it sends waves of confusion and dread through your bones.  
  
"Oh, little Yugi," he laughs, hunching forward and squinting down his opponent. "That was just the opening act! Soon, you'll be regretting your words as I take you down and send you and your little pipsqueak girlfriend into the Shadow Realm forever!"


	27. Chapter 27

In an attempt to calm yourself down, you find yourself staring at Yami's feet as you hang your head. The buzzing of the dark energy sawblades and Arkana talking are a sickening reminder of where you are. It's Yami's words that help settle your stomach. You feel your gaze drifting, and soon it's locked on the Dark Magician, who seems to be focused in on Arkana. Still, you notice him glancing over at you from time to time, briefly making eye contact before turning back to Yami's opponent. His presence is soothing as well, and you find amazing comfort in it. The heart of the cards truly is an amazing thing.  
  
When Yami summons Beta the Magnet Warrior and announces an attack, Arkana immediately retaliates, making the spirit fall into one of his set traps: Dark Renewal. The trap card allows Arkana to take one monster from each side of the field and seal it away in a coffin, sending them to their respective graveyards. However, in doing this allows Arkana to revive a card that has been sent to the graveyard previously. As the coffin rumbles, you hold your breath as the monster you expected emerges from the doors.  
  
"Welcome back, my Dark Magician!" Arkana announces as the maroon-hued magician takes a stance mirroring Yami's magician. Seeing them together like this makes the differences in Arkana's Dark Magician even more frightening; the warmth in the real Dark Magician's eyes doesn't exist in the imitation's. In fact, they're cold and ruthless, like he's been crafted solely for battle. You swallow the lump in your throat as the red Dark Magician smirks. Being what hangs between both monsters is enough to make you afraid. At this point, you're well aware that they're more than holograms. Whatever Kaiba's technology does makes them tangible enough to be dangerous, and Arkana stuck you right in the middle of it all.  
  
Once both Dark Magicians are out on the field, Arkana begins to mirror everything Yami does, placing two cards face down after him and then again when Yami places one more face down. Once all their card slots are full, both competitors have a Dark Magician on the field with four cards hidden on each side of the arena. Then, it becomes an all out strategy war. Before Arkana can activate a spell card, Yami trumps it by hiding his Dark Magician away under his spell card "Magical Hats". But, the illusionist uses the card "A Thousand Knives", an attack that hones in on Yami's Dark Magician and the hat he's hidden under. However, Yami summons the card "De-Spell", completely obliterating any lasting spell cards on the field. Both boys become frustrated, and attack each other with their Dark Magicians. Your eyes widen, as do Yami's.  
  
'I can't dodge this!' you think, bracing for the impact that's to come. Just as you expect, both magicians attack with dark magic. While Yami's Dark Magician tries to aim the attack around you, Arakana's Dark Magician sends the blow directly down the field, hitting you in the crossfire. Your body is suddenly hit with a violent heat that electrifies you on the outside while feeling as if it's boiling you on the inside. You muster a hoarse scream, the pain too sudden to react adequately. Whatever doesn't hit you flies past your body and hits Yami's Dark Magician square in the chest, obliterating him. The same happens to Arkana's monster.  
  
"Now," both men call simultaneously. "I play the spell card "Monster Reborn"!" In a warm flash, both magicians reappear on the field, pulling Yami and Arkana back to square one. You catch the breath that was knocked out of you, panting hard. Your chest and stomach hurt from not being able to take in as much air as you want. The metal presses hard into your diaphragm, making you wince as you will away the pain.  
  
"REI!" Yami calls. "Rei, are you okay? Can you hear me!?" You don't trust yourself to find a voice, so you simply nod as you will away the pain. It doesn't last long, since the trauma was all computer generated, but it's enough to make you pray it doesn't happen again. Yami turns to the illusionist. "How dare you. I'll say it again, this isn't Rei's battle! You take this out on me and me alone, Arkana!" The man simply laughs and pushes at the rim of his top hat with a bent thumb.  
  
"I hope that didn't hurt too much, little Rei," Arkana teases, completely ignoring Yami's statement. You slowly turn your head to Arkana's side of the field, and up at his Dark Magician. While his eyes are still threatening, you notice a tiny glint in them. You can't quite place the emotion, but it's far from what you're seeing around it. When your gazes meet, he flinches ever so slightly under his crossed arms, making you wonder if he regrets attacking you.  
  
'That can't be true,' you think, taking in another breath as deep as you possibly can. 'He's just an imitation created by Arkana... right?'  
  
"Why?" Yami suddenly asks to break the silence. "Why did you lead us down here, Arkana? Why did you force us into a game that threatens to send our minds to the Shadow Realm if we lose?"  
  
"I'm just following the orders of my master," Arkana replies curtly, his lip-splitting grin fading.  
  
"Enough secrets, Arkana!" Yami snaps. "Tell us why we're down here!" The illusionist reaches up to grab his mask, and when he pulls it away from his face, your breath catches in your chest. The flesh, from the cheeks up, is completely mangled and shredded. The skin puckers around his eyes, making them seem narrow and give a permanent expression of anguish.  
  
"Look at my face," Arkana commands bitterly. "Once I was a magician that rivaled Harry Houdini in prowess and skill. My act was the envy of the entire magic world, and I loved every minute of it. I had it all: money, fame... and most importantly, I had _her_. My sweet Catherine. We were going to be married, making me the happiest man on Earth. That is, until that fateful day." You and Yami hang on Arkana's words as he speaks. "It was a routine escape trick, I had done it a million times! But, as the crowd and Catherine watched, something went horribly wrong. I lost my career and my movie-star good looks that day. Then, I lost Catherine's love." He looks up and clenches his fist. "I drove her away, Yugi. I was a _broken_ man. She stood by me and I hurt her. By the time I figured that out, it was too late! She was gone.  
  
"My life was over, until I met _him_! Marik!" You nearly jump out of your skin as your looming prediction proves true. He was working for Marik! He's a Rare Hunter! He slipped his mask back on and continued. "He made me an offer: if I could eliminate Yugi Mutou for good, he'd help me win back Catherine with the help of his Millennium rod!" You grit your teeth and turn away from Arkana, the words revealing themselves to be a blatant lie. You didn't know the man well, but there wasn't much you needed to know. He was a man who had no intention of helping anybody but himself... that you could state with certainty.  
  
"Working for Marik will only lead you to more pain and suffering, Arkana," Yami replies softly, trying to sound as honest as he can. "Marik is a man full of empty promises. He'll say and do anything to get what he wants."  
  
"You'll discover that, in this world, there are few people you can trust," Arkana hums. You find yourself turning to Yami, who looks directly at you as well. You suddenly find yourself lucky that of all people, Yugi and Yami are two that you trust with your entire life. "And, I'm trusting that Marik will bring my sweet Catherine back to me!" As he turns slightly to reveal a curtain hanging against the back wall, the illusionist smiles as it lights up to reveal a silhouette behind it. It appears to be a woman sitting in a chair. She doesn't speak, doesn't move, doesn't do anything.  
  
"That's not--It's can't be her..." you whisper, too quiet for Arkana to hear.  
  
"Just a minute, my darling!" he calls over his shoulder. "I just have to defeat Yugi, then we can be together forever!" For all he knows, that could be a cardboard cutout of a sitting woman underneath a stage light, which you are believing to be more and more true to longer you stare at her. "You see, Yugi? It's nothing personal!"  
  
"You're a fool to trust in him!" Yami bellows. "You're putting all your faith in a false hope hidden behind a curtain. You should be relying on your cards more, and trusting in them like you trust in this entire ruse."  
  
"They're just cards, Yugi!" Arkana chuckles.  
  
"You're wrong, Arkana. Very wrong," you blurt, a heavy scowl hanging from your face.  
  
"Enough of this!" Arkana hisses, continuing the duel. In an instant, he has the upper hand and binds Yami's Dark Magician from helping him, leaving him open to a direct attack. Arkana does just that, and with a mighty blow from his magician, you're overwhelmed with the same sensation as before. Only this time, when the excess blasts around you, it hits Yami head on. You watch with horror as he is overcome with the same pain you just experienced, his suffering even harder for you to bear than the attack. You look up at his Dark Magician, who looks to the both of you with worry. He's angry he's suddenly been rendered useless. You lift your head and show him a weak smile.  
  
"W-We'll be okay, just hang on," you whisper, making the monster grind his teeth. But, you suddenly regret your words when the energy disks beneath you quickly begin to rise up. You yelp audibly as they push up out of the floor to twice their original height. You keep your legs flexed apart, allowing them to pulse underneath you without touching you. A warmth, starting from your wrist, pulses and stretches out to your core before blooming into all of your limbs. It must be Hikari protecting you.  
  
 _"There, that should help you if another attack moves your chains around. You can bump into the blades, but I can't stop you if they get close enough to cut completely through,"_ Hikari explains, sounding worried. _"I wish I could help Yami, but we're not close enough."_ You nod your head and relax slightly.  
  
'It's okay,' you reply inwardly. 'He won't let anything happen.'  
  
After a while, you begin to lose focus. Your strength thins out and you grow very weary. Being hit again and again by the monsters leaves you limp in your shackles. The duel fades into background noise; their words, their moves, everything just becomes a muffled haze.  
  
'I'm... so tired...' you think, your breath labored from the strain. 'Just... gotta... stay awake...' You notice the blades rising in height, which brings you back to reality a bit. Your muscles tense as you maintain your open pose. Suddenly, out of the corner of your eye, you see a spell card on Arkana's side of the field taking the life out of his own Dark Magician. The look on his face makes tears well in the corners of your eyes. The pure distress, the trust he placed in his master crushed in this very instant. A betrayed monster with a broken heart.  
  
"No..." you croak. "Arkana... you horrible..."  
  
"They are nothing but pawns, Yugi," he rumbles, grinning from ear to ear. "Meant to only serve their masters!"  
  
"You're a sick man," Yami spits. The body of the red Dark Magician falls limp as his soul is completely drawn from it. It's sent flying into Arkana's spell card before blasting back out twice as fast.  
  
"Now, his soul will be the last thing you see! Say goodbye to your minds!" Arkana directs. "Now, blast away the last of Yugi's life point--W-WHAT?" With the illusionist's shock, you instinctively turn towards Yami's side of the field. The blast, which blew right past you, is being staved off. Yami's bound Dark Magician beings to glow in a heavenly light before his aura explodes from the chains and stands proudly in front of Yami.  
  
"H-His soul!" you cry.  
  
"It's protecting me from the blast!" Yami finishes. In a beam of light, both entities are destroyed, leaving Yami's remaining life points safe.  
  
"This... this is impossible!" Arkana growls, clenching his fists. "HOW?"  
  
"You spent so much time disrespecting your cards, that you completely forgot how to use them," Yami explains, smirking slightly. "Your plan to destroy us backfired because of your carelessness." You find it in you to press a smile to your lips before fading out again, only this time it's a much deeper slumber than you wanted to allow yourself.  
  
By the time you awaken again, you have to use all of your energy to focus on what's going on. You muster all your strength to pull your gaze from the floor, immediately looking at Yami's side of the field. There, you notice a monster you have never seen before... at least, not that you've seen Yugi ever have in his deck. Clad in an adorable pink and blue outfit, staring down a defenseless Arkana is none other than the Dark Magician Girl. Your eyes widen at the sight, completely shocked that you haven't seen her before. She turns to you quickly, flashing you a confident, proud smile, before Yami launches an attack on the rest of Arkana's life points.  
  
"NOOOO!" he screeches. "THIS CAN'T BEEEE!" As he struggles in the holds on his ankles, the young Magician cuts the air with her staff, sending bolts of hot pink magic jolting through Arkana's body. You suddenly feel a heavy burden melt from your shoulders as Yami officially wins the match.  
  
"You dare call yourself a Dark Magician duelist?" Yami challenges. "It was your misuse of your very own Dark Magicians that lead to your defeat." As Arkana begins to scream and cry for help, you hear a soft click from Yami's side. You look over to see the box opening in between his feet, revealing the key Arkana promised and a locator card. In the blink of an eye, you feel a shift in Yami's energy to reveal Yugi has taken control. Your heart swells at the sight of him. He bends down and unlocks his shackles, and once he's free, he runs over to unlock yours. But, you suddenly hear Arkana again as the saw buzzes closer and closer.  
  
"No, Yugi, wait!" you wince, making him stop. As much as you'd love to be holding him, you shake your head. "I'm okay for now. Save Arkana first!" Without a second thought, Yugi nods and dashes to the other side of the arena, sliding on his stomach to reach the cuffs.  
  
"Help me, HELP ME, **HELP ME, PLEASE!** " Arkana begs, throwing his head back and twisting with agony. You watch his expression with morbid curiosity, and the spectacle makes your stomach drop into your toes.  
  
Right in the knick of time, Yugi unlatches both cuffs and pulls Arkana to the ground, finally out of harm's way. Your tingling nerves calm down and you take a deep breath of relief. He's not on the ground long, for Arkana quickly pulls himself to his feet and runs to the curtain behind him, yelling Catherine's name longingly. Yugi pulls himself up as well and immediately runs to your side, sticking the key in the clamp holding you.  
  
"Here," he whispers, taking your legs and wrapping them around his torso. "Hang on tight, okay?" When he pulls the metal apart, instead of your weight falling into the pit of dark energy blades, it falls limp in Yugi's arms. He quickly stumbles away from the impending danger, cradling you tightly in his grasp. With his touch, you feel yourself becoming completely rejuvenated, and you hug him greedily. A few soft tears fall from your eyes as you truly feel the last wave of relief unravel your stomach. You both take a minute to revel in the safety before Yugi sets you back down onto your feet. You've never been so happy to feel solid ground.  
  
"C-Catherine!?" you hear Arkana gasp. You both turn to him and see that he has ripped the curtain completely away from the wall. In his lap, a mannequin falling apart at the joints, dressed like a woman. You can almost feel your heart breaking with sympathy. "I-I really was tricked!" He pulls his face into the bust of the plastic, tears dripping from his cheeks and onto the pink fabric dressing the hoax. "Oh Catherine, I need you here with me! We can finally be married and forget all this!"  
  
"Arkana," you hiccup, holding back more tears of your own. You and Yugi slowly walk up to him.  
  
"Are you going to be okay? Is there... anything we can do to help?" Yugi offers, feeling sorry for him as well. But, just as you approach his hunched body, a familiar, warped laugh resonates from his frame. You and Yugi jump back reflexively and watch as Arkana rolls back onto his feet. When he turns around, his takes on the appearance of a limp doll, a glowing eye pulsing on his forehead. You choke on your breath.  
  
"Arkana is gone!" the illusionist sneers, his head bobbing on his neck like a metronome. He begins walking towards you. "So, we meet again little Yugi, little Rei. I'm sure I need no introduction!" Yugi takes your hand and pulls you close to him, giving you the stability you need to feel safe.  
  
"Show your face to me Marik, you coward," Yugi growls under his breath.  
  
"I'll reveal myself to you when the time is right and no sooner," Marik replies. "Once I obtain whats mine, and you know exactly what I want. The ancient, limitless power of the Pharaoh living inside your puzzle!"  
  
"No way, Marik," Yugi grunts.  
  
"That power rightfully belongs to me, Yugi! You'll be giving it to it's rightful owner!" Marik demands. "Once I have it, the whole world will belong to me, and no one will stand in the way of my destiny."  
  
"You don't deserve any of this power, whether it belongs to you or not!" you blurt, taking a step forward.  
  
"Silence," Marik commands. "Don't think you're safe either. You have the power of the Pharaoh's most powerful oracle and beloved wife, and I'll gladly take that from you as well. A king is nothing without his queen, after all, and everything that belonged to the king will be mine in due time." You pull your wrist to your chest, your free hand holding the bracelet around it tightly.  
  
"Just go ahead and try, Marik," Yugi beckons.  
  
"Listen, you little brats," Marik begins. "Our family slaved for years, protecting the tomb of the Pharaoh until his return. And for what? I should be the Pharaoh!"  
  
"That power belongs to _Yami_ , not you!" Yugi interrupts. "I'll make sure you never get your hands on it."  
  
"You'll have to go through both of us," you add, reaching out to hold Yugi's hand tightly. He tightens his grip and stands proud.  
  
"Isn't that sweet," Marik groans. If a tone of voice could ever roll it's eyes, his would be it. You brush off his mockery. "Too bad it's not up to you. I was raised on the scriptures that taught us everything about King Yami and the Shadow Games. The key to his power is the millennium puzzle and the three Egyptian God Cards! But, I can't simply take the puzzle from you. According to the ancient scriptures, I have to beat you in a duel first. That won't be hard, once I obtain all three God cards."  
  
"Where are these God cards?" you ask hesitantly.  
  
"I already have two, and I know where the third one is. It's only a matter of time before my Rare Hunters seize it and bring me the final piece I need," Marik replies confidently.  
  
"You'll never defeat me in a duel, Marik," Yugi retorts. "So you can forget getting your greedy hands on the puzzle!" The omnipresent being simply chuckles in response.  
  
"I swear to you, by the sands of Egypt, I will take the Pharaoh's power in due time! I already have a Rare Hunter out looking for you, ready to strike once the opportunity reveals itself. And, within his deck, he holds one of the Egyptian God cards!" Your eyes widen as you hear Marik explain.  
  
"What's the name of the card?" Yugi asks trepidatiously.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, Little Yugi," Marik replies. "Until then, beware "The Quiet One". Farewell." Then, in an instant, Arkana falls limp, Marik relinquishing control of his mind. You and Yugi reach out to grab him as he topples over. You look to Yugi, who seems to have a lot more questions he wanted to ask Marik. You press your shoulder against his, catching his attention. You realize you have to be strong for him, just has he's been for himself and Yami.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi," you gently state. "You're not going into this alone. We're all here for you. Joey, Tristan, Tea--"  
  
"And you," Yugi cuts you off, making you blush. He flashes you a warm smile, and you can't help but do the same. However, before he can say anything, the door behind you is opened violently. When you both turn your heads, you see Tristan running down into the arena towards you, Tea, Mokuba and Solomon close behind. Your eyes light up at the sight of them.  
  
"Yugi! Rei!" Tristan calls.  
  
"We're here!" Tea adds, panting. "Oh, thank goodness you two are okay!"  
  
"H-How did you guys find us?" you ask excitedly. But, your excitement is short lived when you stumble to keep yourself standing. As Tristan takes Arkana from your arms, Yugi runs to your side, catching you right as you're about to topple over.  
  
"Rei!!" Solomon gasps. "Is she okay!?" You nod and take a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." you reply breathlessly. Yugi holds you tight and bends his knees, supporting all of your weight.  
  
"We just had a really intense duel... one that put Rei right in the middle of it without even giving her a chance to defend herself," Yugi explains, resting his chin in the crook of your neck. You breath in his scent slowly, letting it fill your head with a tingling warmth.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tristan asks, slinging Arkana over his shoulder. Mokuba walks into the middle of the group and holds out his arms.  
  
"Hang on. You can explain it all once we get outside. We can take this guy and Rei to get some help at Kaiba Corp's headquarters," the young Kaiba explains, leading the way to the door. As you stand to start walking, you feel Yugi crouch down by your feet, his back facing you.  
  
"Get on," he states, holding his arms out as pseudo stirrups for you. You hesitate for a moment, not wanting to burden Yugi after having to help Yami through such a tasking match. But, when you realize he's not going to take no for an answer, you slowly slip your legs to each side of him, leaning against his back and slinging your arms over his shoulders. When he tightens his hold on your legs, he slowly stands up and proceeds to follow the others out.  
  
'It's been a while since I've had a piggyback ride,' you think, smiling into Yugi's neck. 'It feels nice...'  
  
"Thank you for protecting me, you and Yami both," you whisper, making Yugi hum in response. You close your eyes, not quite falling asleep, but just allowing your joints to rest. Once the sunlight hits your cool skin, you sigh contently and tighten your limbs around your partner as he and the others head downtown.


	28. Chapter 28

Once treated at the Kaiba Corp. infirmary, you feel the dull ache in your joints finally subside and your strength return slowly. You're only there for about an hour or so, which is plenty of time for you and Yugi to tell your friends about what had happened between Yami and Arkana, as well as the new information on Marik. With the new knowledge of Marik tucked away, you and Yugi split up from the others who are wanting to find Joey and check in on his progress.  
  
"We'll meet up with you guys soon and see how many locator cards you have," Solomon explains. "We'll see where Joey is and try to help him scout out some more competition, if he hasn't already done so himself." You and Yugi smile and nod.  
  
"Sounds good," Yugi replies. "We'll try to find more Rare Hunters and stop them before they cause anymore harm to the competitors."  
  
"Be careful out there," Tea warns. "It seems like Marik is watching you guys like a hawk." The sound of her voice fills your chest with a heavy worry.  
  
"We'll be fine," you soothe. "He's already put us through much more than we thought we could handle already, so we'll be ready for whatever he throws our way!"  
  
"I like the sound of that," Tristan smirks, flashing you a thumbs up. "Good luck out there!"  
  
~  
  
Once separated, you find yourself caught by another wandering duelist who thinks you are feeble enough to take on. This time, it's a gang of five thug-looking kids, about yours and Yugi's age, dressed in their school uniforms accessorized with gaudy jewelry, hats, and piercings. They recognize Yugi (or, in their case, "the kid who beat Seto Kaiba and Pegasus") and sneer at you.  
  
"Doesn't look like his arm candy is too accomplished, though," one cackles, nudging his friends playfully with his shoulder. The rest of the boys laugh. Yugi balls his fists and tries to stand in front of you protectively, but you gently rest your hand on his arm to stop him. You flash a sweet smile his way before turning back to the taller boys.  
  
"Let's put her out of her misery and take her locator card," another boy chimes in. You smirk and stand confidently.  
  
"It's awfully rude to assume I only have one locator card," you tisk, pulling out the three you actually own. The boys all "ooh" and "ahh" in a derogatory way. You broaden your shoulders and take a deep breath.  
  
"Does that mean you're brave enough to wager all three, cutie?" another boy coos, intimidating you into a duel. Yugi turns to you with a slightly anxious look.  
  
"You don't have to do this," he offers. "They're just trying to scare you for no reason." You nod and reach out to squeeze his hand quickly.  
  
"This tournament has given me a lot of confidence, Yugi," you smile. "More than I ever thought I could have. I want to show you just how much stronger I've become, and how different I am than that meek little girl I was back in Duelist Kingdom." Your partner's eyes light up with your words as his expression slowly softens into a sincere one. He squeezes your hand in return before letting go and allowing you the spotlight. You turn back to the thugs, who are snickering and chewing on their lips.  
  
"How touching," one spits. "Little King of Games has a girlfriend who wants to show us a good time." You blush slightly at the lewd comment and hold your locator cards up, fanning them out between your fingers.  
  
"I'll wager all of my locator cards," you announce. "But, only if my wager is met evenly and I duel someone with three as well." Despite how all the thugs were running their mouths, only one manages to fit the ticket. A boy, who you presume is their silent leader, steps up and fishes around in his pocket before pulling out three locator cards. He stands taller than you and Yugi combined and has long, lanky limbs that make him seem looming. His traditional uniform top is unbuttoned, exposing a gray t-shirt. His straight-legged, blue pants sit low on his hips and a pair of thick, stark-white sneakers cover his feet. He has about three piercings in each ear and shaggy black hair with a purple bandana holding back most of it. Some strands hang over the fabric, hiding sharp, roughened brown irises. He has gigantic, silver rings on almost all of his fingers, a low-hanging silver chain around his neck, and an unlit cigarette sitting on his lips to tie the look together.  
  
"Deal," he pulls the cigarette from his mouth and licks his lips. "Looks like I'll be the one to take you out, cutie. Can't wait to see those pretty little eyes full of tears as I clear a way into the finals." You straighten your back.  
  
"Pretty big words for a guy with an army whose all talk," you retort.  
  
"Shut your trap and let's duel already," he snaps, activating his duel disk while you do the same.  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe it!" the gang leader grunts. "I-I thought these stupid cards were just a rumor floating around the city!" As you waggle your finger, the bindings of your Toon World snap open and reveal Bickuribox hiding within the pages. He reaches deep into his mouth and pulls out a sharp, curled scythe, lunging at your opponent's Flame Champion.  
  
"Well, you should have thought of that before thinking to challenge someone you thought was weak and helpless," you explain. "Now, Bickuribox! Take out his Champion and the rest of his life points!" Your Toon slices into the other monster's armor, shattering the creature into thousands of pieces. With a screech of delight, Bickuribox swallows his weapon once more and falls back into Toon World, allowing the book to slam shut. You pause a moment to collect your thoughts.  
  
"I... I won," you whisper to yourself, butterflies fluttering in every part of your body. "I actually did it. I won six locator cards! _I have a spot in the finals!_ " You turn to see Yugi's expression completely lit up by your victory, and you look down at your cards as you collect them into your hands. You shuffle them until Toon World is the top card and you kiss it happily. Words don't do your feeling justice, though "excited" and "humbled" come awfully close. The holograms slowly fade away as the taller boy falls back onto his rear end, staring up at you as you walk closer.  
  
"I can't believe it..." he repeats, more solemnly this time. With a soft sigh, you walk to his side and offer him your hand. You feel a little bad that he's sulking in his loss, but you ignore the fact that he's being a sore loser. He stares at it with uncertainty before reaching in his pocket once more, pulling out the locator cards, and smacking them into your palm before helping himself up.  
  
"Everyone has their losses," you state, slipping the locator cards into the deck case. "I've had my fair share, believe me. You can't win them all." The thug remains silent as he shuffles through his deck, staring intently at the cards.  
  
"Here," he finally mutters, shoving one more card in your direction. With a start, you reach out to take it, looking at the contents of it. Instead of a monster card, like you anticipated it to be, you discover that his rarest card is a trap card "Gift of the Mystical Elf", which restores your life points by 300 for each monster that is out on the field, regardless of position or alliance. You look up to the boy with surprise, not expecting him to have a card like this. "I hardly ever play it, even though it's pretty useful. It's yours now." You're not quite sure if it even is his rarest card, and you consider calling him on it. But, with how defeated he seems, and the fact that this card is pretty special, whether or not it is his rarest card, you decide against it. You don't want to seem like a greedy winner, because you truly are grateful for everything that's happened.  
  
"Thank you," you reply. "I'll play it with honor." You smile as the boys stare at you for a moment before turning around and walking off, hands shoved deep into their pockets. Once they're out of sight, you slip the card into your case with your other winnings and pull out your other three locator cards. You hold them together tightly, completely awe-struck that you've obtained enough to gain entry already. Yugi, who sneaks up behind you, scoops you into his arms and holds you tightly, twirling you both around.  
  
"REI! YOU DID IT!" Yugi cheers, making you gasp and realize what was happening. With a laugh, you hug his neck tightly and feel tears well up behind your eyes. Once he puts you down, Yugi runs his thumbs under your eyelids to dry the tears and leans in for a gentle kiss. You return it with such passion, slipping your hands to his face as well to cup his cheeks. You stay like that for a long while. It's not until you need a fresh breath of air that you pull away. But, you still hold each other as close as you can.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," Yugi continues. "You really have changed. The Rei I knew back on the island would never have been able to do that." You smile sweetly up at him, relishing in the touches he peppers on your face.  
  
"Do you love the new Rei?" you ask in a teasing way, making you both chuckle softly.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Yugi replies. "I have always loved every part of you, and I always will." His words make you hold your breath and your cheeks redden, suddenly becoming a little more serious. "The Rei by my side then and the Rei by my side now are one in the same... you're just a late bloomer, like me." You smile and gently hang your fingers from his wrists as they cradle your jawline.  
  
"Yugi, I love you so much," you whisper. "You have always been a beacon of confidence for me, even when we were still just friends. I have always loved you and cared about you, from the moment I met you that day in school." The look in his eyes as he stares at you nearly leaves you speechless. "From then on, you have done nothing but change for the better. You have always been there for me, and for the others, especially when we needed you the most. You have been a guiding light, finding your way into places I never knew were dark until you showed up." You giggle and cast your gaze down. "Sorry... that's so cheesy of me to say."   
  
Instead of responding with words, Yugi pulls your face up and kisses you again, this time with even more passion than the last. You gasp, allowing him to coax you into your first open-mouthed kiss. Your eyes shoot open for a moment, shocked by his confidence, but the taste on his tongue makes you completely lose it. You fall against him, running your fingers through his spikes. He holds you tight around your lower back, pressing the fronts of your legs together tightly. You have no idea what you're doing, so you let instinct take care of the basics and let Yugi take care of the rest. Careful not to gnash teeth, you roll your tongue against his and memorize the heat, the sweetness, the brand new sensation. As you pull away for the second time--this time panting to catch your breath--you wonder why you guys haven't done this before! His cheeks are completely flushed with one part embarrassment and two parts lust. At least, you think it's lust, with the way the color in his eyes swirls around and blooms with a whole new kind of brightness that at least makes you feel a bit hot.  
  
"I love you so much," he repeats, smiling and pulling you in for a tight hug. "Don't ever forget that." You clutch his shoulders possessively as you hold him close. You nod in his neck and gently sigh, whispering gentle "I love you"s in his ear before you both finally have your fill of contact.  
  
"Let's go see if we can find that "silent" Rare Hunter Marik mentioned," you offer, taking Yugi's hand and starting your hunt.  
  
~  
  
You wander the streets together, hoping you can somehow scout out the Rare Hunter that will be dueling Yugi next. But, after deciding staying together wasn't the best option, you decide to split up to look for him.  
  
"He won't duel me, not when you're still in the competition," you explain. "I'm not his priority, but he knows how we're connected. I'll lead him to you, if you don't find him first." Yugi nods and quickly kisses you.  
  
"Okay," he replies, a bit wary. "But, be careful. You still have a millennium item he wants. I'll stay within a mile of where we are now. If he tries anything, run back to this spot and yell for me. I'll hear you." You nod and kiss him this time, to reassure him.  
  
"I will," you promise, squeezing his biceps gently before taking off into an alley that leads into the downtown area. You hold on to your bracelet tightly, trying to see if you can sense any kind of danger through Hikari.  
  
'Do you feel anything around us?' you ask inwardly. Hikari shakes her head and closes her eyes, lacing her fingers together.  
  
 _"Nothing yet,"_ she replies. _"It might get mixed in with those around us, so you'll have to help me focus, okay?"_ You nod and run into the thickest part of the crowd, stopping when you have a clear view of the constant flow of duelists walking by. You take a deep breath and look around for anyone who might seem suspicious. Dozens upon dozens of competitors pass you, but while you stand there, nothing suspicious jumps out at you. You even try walking to different parts of the city, to no avail. You feel the artifact on your arm hum and heat up hot against your skin with Hikari's abilities, feeling her try as hard as she can too.  
  
 _"No one seems to be around here, sweetheart,"_ Hikari admits after a long while of searching, making your shoulders unravel and slump out of their stiff state. You run your fingers through your hair and close your eyes, taking in another deep breath of air to clear your head.   
  
'There has to be some way we can find these Rare Hunters before they find us,' you think frustratedly. But, a rumbling sound catches your attention. You quickly open your eyes again to see the duelists around you stop walking and look up, chattering to one another. You do the same, and are overwhelmed by dark, billowing overcast crawling along the horizon of the buildings. Lightning dances from cloud to cloud, but strangely enough, they don't move from the edges of the horizon. You quirk your head as you try to locate the source of the strange phenomenon. It's then that a voice catches your attention, along with the weather.  
  
"So, the Egyptian God Card is being played over by the park, Seto?" a young voice asks, one that you recognize immediately. Your head snaps in the direction of the Kaiba brothers, who seem to be walking speedily towards the source of the clouds. They seem to be in a hurry, and you can't help but hear Ishizu's words in the back of your head.  
  
"K-Kaiba! Mokuba, wait!" you shout, making them turn to you. Mokuba's eyes widen as he runs up to you excitedly. Kaiba, on the other hand, just stands there and waits for his brother. You meet them halfway.  
  
"Rei! What are you doing here?" Mokuba asks. "You're usually with Yugi or your friends." You look at Mokuba before leading your eyes up to Kaiba's.  
  
"I am, but we parted ways to look for... something," you choose your words carefully to avoid causing confusion. "You said you found an Egyptian God card being played on your scanners?" Kaiba nods and turns slightly.  
  
"We did, but if you keep chit-chatting, we might lose the signal. Come on, Mokuba," Kaiba snaps, continuing to walk in the direction we was headed before. Mokuba looks up at you, silently gesturing to follow them. You nod and keep up with Kaiba's quick pace, trailing just shy of him so as not to get in his way. Mokuba, while walking, decides to break the awkward silence.  
  
"So, Rei," he clears his throat. "Have you gotten any locator cards?" You can't help but crack a smile as you open your deck case and hold them out to him.  
  
"I thought that, while you were tracking Yugi, you might end up seeing my progress as well on accident," you tease, giggling under your breath. "I'm surprised my victories have evaded Kaiba Corp's monitoring." You quicken your pace so that you are alongside Mokuba and fan out the cards for him to see. His eyes widen.  
  
"WOAH! Six locator cards!?" he gawks, making you blush. "That's amazing, Rei! We're only hours in and you've already scored a spot in the finals! Way to go!" You smile, but when you notice Kaiba flinch and stop walking, you close your hands around the locator cards and look up at him.  
  
"You already have six?" Kaiba grunts, staring you down coldly. "I expected Yugi to get his six before you." His words practically sucker punch you in the gut, making you a bit angry.  
  
"Well, I guess when you look like easy prey, you draw in a lot of attention," you reply sharply as you continue walking. Your knees feel heavy with Kaiba's looming gaze as your nerves start to crawl up your spine and nag at your self-consciousness. Still, you maintain composure as best you can. "Shows you to never judge a book by its cover." Mokuba opens the device on his wrist and punches in a couple of buttons.  
  
"Easy prey is right!" Mokuba adds. "From my records, it looks like you only had to duel three separate people for your six cards, all of which are twice your size and really burly looking. Did they--?"  
  
"Call me names?" you cut him off with a gentle smile. "Yeah, they did. They mocked me and called me pipsqueak, cutie, Yugi's arm candy, you name it." You grin and look down at your cards. "They all thought lesser of me because of how small I am." You look back to the brothers. "At least securing a spot in the finals assures that I won't be underestimated, when the time comes to compete again." Mokuba gives you a very sweet look, while Kaiba falls silent. You're almost thankful he didn't run his mouth again. You turn back to the direction you're walking, Yugi immediately filling your thoughts.  
  
"Yugi," you whisper. "Hang in there."  
  
~  
  
After making your way through the city, you notice a swirling vortex in the center of the dark weather. You break out into a full-blown sprint, hurrying as fast as you can to reach the source. You can feel Yami's presence over the paved slope blocking your view. You don't even reach the top before seeing the trail of red, luminescent spikes fluxing and cutting through the air. But, when you see the entire beast, your heart sinks into your stomach.  
  
"S-Slipher..." you choke, watching the dual mouths roar and hiss at Yami, who has fallen to his knees in a fit of defeat. That sight is almost more shocking than the God card, and it makes you cringe with sadness. You turn to Yami's opponent, who appears to be a pale, bald man who is nothing but skin and bones. His outfit is uncoordinated and silly looking, with suspenders and shoes that are a clown-like size. Piercings cover his face in an odd pattern, but that's not what catches your attention. Instead, the glowing third eye on his forehead draws you in, making you realize the Rare Hunter Marik sent into the tournament found Yugi before you could find him. You mentally curse yourself, wishing you had stayed with him to help him through the duel.  
  
"Get on your feet, Yugi!" a bellowing voice commands from next to you. You watch Yami turn to face it, as do you, and you see Kaiba standing there. You didn't even notice his presence there. "Since when do you bow to your rivals?" The dull hue in Yami's eyes begins to gleam again, making it clear how Kaiba's influence as Yugi's arch rival empowers him.  
  
"Never," Yami replies confidently after a short pause.  
  
"Then get up and stop embarrassing yourself," Kaiba barks, crossing his arms. "So you can defeat this nobody and relieve him of his Egyptian God Card. Do it **now**."  
  
"Don't you dare let him psyche you out," you add, making Yami's averted gaze pull back to you. "That's been his game since that day in the warehouse. You're so much better than this! I know you are!" You stare at him, trying desperately to physically will him some of your hope. "Every card has a weakness, and Slipher is no different. Try to find it!"  
  
"If you haven't lost your touch, that is," Kaiba interjects, cutting you off and biting at your encouragement. As much as it angers you, you bite your tongue and let him speak. You know it's getting through to Yami, probably more than your words are in this moment. "If you still have what it takes, then get up and prove it to me now!"  
  
Yami, after hearing Kaiba's back-handed encouragement, finally rises to his feet and stands proud against Marik and his little minion. You smile wide and breathe a sigh of relief, watching Yami become his usual, confident self once again.  
  
It takes a while for him to find the hole in the God card's seemingly flawless strategy, but Yami eventually relies on the spell card "Brain Control" to bring Marik's "Revival Jam" to his side of the field. You analyze the cards the Rare Hunter has put into play, and instantly catch on to what Yami has in store for victory. The Revival Jam's special ability allows it to regenerate with each attack directly to it, while Slipher's ability forces it to attack any new monster on the opponent's side of the field. When the Revival Jam regenerates, it counts as a new monster. Also, when Slipher attacks a new monster, the owner has to draw three new cards to their hand. But, since Revival Jam can't be destroyed, it catches the God card in a never-ending cycle of attacking, making the Rare Hunter draw every single card in his deck until there is nothing left to draw. When he picks the last card from his deck, you throw your hands up in a triumphant happiness.  
  
"You did it, Yami!" you shout, balancing on your heels as you slide down the slope leading to the duelists. "You did it!" You run to his side as fast as you can and hug him with all your might. Yami returns the gesture as best as he can while still holding his cards, chuckling warmly in your ear. "Now it's my turn to be proud of you! I knew you could do it." You nuzzle your face into his neck before turning to watch the Rare Hunter fall to his knees in an expressionless defeat. As Mokuba runs up to him to obtain Slipher, not a word comes from his mouth. You pull away from Yami and watch him with a morbid curiosity.   
  
'Marik's control over the Rare Hunter has rendered him speechless,' you think, feeling your stomach knot up. Still, the little Kaiba reaches down in the mess of cards and picks up Slipher the Sky Dragon, turning to Yugi and holding it out.  
  
"As per tournament rules, and as commissioner of the Battle City tournament, I hereby deliver this card to you, Yugi," Mokuba officiates, making you smile at his professionalism. "And man, did you earn it!" He bends over again to pick up one more thing. "And that's not all. You also get his locator card too!" As Yami takes them gently, you marvel at the sight of the winnings. The God card still makes you feel uneasy, but while being held by someone you trust makes it much more bearable.  
  
"I must be careful with this," Yami states under his breath, tilting it and allowing you a better look at the beautiful art depicting one of the three legendary Egyptian Gods. As you take it in, Kaiba walks down the slope and up to you and Yami.  
  
"Yugi," he calls, making you both turn your heads towards him. "So, you figured out how to defeat Slipher the Sky Dragon." The smile on his face is slimy and deceptive. "Well done. It's a shame you won't have it for too long."  
  
"Why not?" Yami asks curtly, already knowing the answer he's going to receive. You gently slide your hand onto his back while pressing a shoulder to his, rubbing soothing circles with your palm.  
  
"Because you and I are going to duel for it right now," Kaiba announces, making you flinch with his headstrong proposal. You even hear Mokuba sound shocked. "Then, when I defeat you, Slipher will be where it belongs... in my deck. You see, I'm already in possession of one Egyptian God card and I plan to win the others." Kaiba then takes a wide stance and holds out his duel disk. "Now, it's time to duel." You feel Yami's feet shuffle and you take a step back, allowing him to face Kaiba even more directly. But, before they get the chance to begin their face-off, the Rare Hunter finally rises from the ground, chuckles rumbling from his throat. You turn your attention completely to him.  
  
"I've had enough of your mind tricks, Marik!" Yami growls. "It's time for you to show yourself!"  
  
"Not to worry, Pharaoh," Marik hisses. "You'll meet me sooner than you think. I'm on my way to Battle City as we speak. Once I'm there, the next phase of my plan begins. My loyal mind servants are preparing for my arrival right now."  
  
"Where are they, Marik?" Yami asks roughly.  
  
"I have Rare Hunters everywhere in Battle City!" Marik replies. "And I can see all! I see the millennium puzzle, and the millennium bracelet, which will both be mine in due time!" You reflexively grab your wrist, rubbing the pad of your thumb against the metal protectively. "I see a defenseless city, waiting to be conquered. And, I see potential mind slaves in every crowd. I'm always searching for new servants to add to my army of Rare Hunters. I wonder who will be next..." As his voice trails off, you can't help but think of the three people he's insinuating. The thought makes you sick as your defenseless friends are now under the radar.  
  
"No," you gasp quietly.  
  
"So, tell me Pharaoh," Marik asks. "Which of your friends would make the best mind slave?" Your entire body tenses up at the insinuation, and you feel Yami's aura heating and resonating from his entire body. "Tea? Tristan? How about Joey?"  
  
" **You leave them alone!** " Yami commands powerfully. "Understand? I'm warning you."  
  
"Don't you **dare** touch them," you add, balling your hands into heavy fists. Marik clicks his tongue.  
  
"Well well well, it seems I've hit a sensitive spot. Perhaps I can use your friends to get what I want out of you, Pharaoh. Namely, your puzzle. Or, maybe even your throne keeper's bracelet. And the Egyptian God card you won--"  
  
"I told you," Yami interrupts. "Leave our friends out of this!"  
  
"Or else you'll what?" Marik challenges, the sneer in his voice. "Your friends are meaningless to me. Besides, I have nothing to lose and a whole world to gain!"  
  
"Don't test me," Yami bellows. "If any harm befalls my friends, you **will** regret it, Marik!! They did nothing to you, so you settle your score with **me**."  
  
"Just as my dragon's one weakness destroyed it, your loyalty to your friends will soon destroy you," Marik states before the Rare Hunter falls back down to his knees, hitting the ground completely as the connection between him and his master is severed.   
  
"MARIK!" Yami calls vainly. Your stomach tosses and turns as it rises into your throat. You look to the spirit and lace his hand tightly with yours.  
  
"We have to go," you whimper. "We have to find them before he does." Without a second thought, Yami nods and holds your hand tightly as you both turn to run back into the city.  
  
"Get back here right now," Kaiba commands from behind you, making Yami stop and pulling you to a halt as well. The air falls quiet for a brief moment.  
  
"Our duel will have to wait, Kaiba," Yami states, looking over his shoulder to face the young CEO. "My friends are in grave danger, and their safety to me is more important than anything else in this world." With that, he tugs on the hand holding yours, signaling the okay to keep going. You let go, allowing both of you to run as fast as you can without any hinderance. You leave Kaiba and Mokuba to watch you as you run out of sight and back into the bustle of Domino City.  
  
"Do you want to split up and check different sides of the city?" you ask as you continue running, looking in buildings and down different alleyways. But, Yami slows down a bit to grab your hand again. You look over to him.  
  
"No. We can't risk losing you too," he replies, making your heart leap in your chest at his protective statement. "We're already at risk of losing three of our friends, all of which Marik has nothing to take from. You, on the other hand, are his secondary target. He'll snatch you up right away and take you from us. That frightens me even more than this." You bite back tears at the thought and nod.  
  
"You're right," you reply softly, trying to swallow the lump rising in your throat. "I won't leave your side. I promise." Yami provides a small, warming smile before squeezing your hand tightly again. "Now, let's get moving!" With a nod, Yami leads the way down the busy streets, monitoring the left side while you keep an eye on the right.  
  
'Hang in there, guys,' you think, feeling sick to your stomach at the thought of Marik getting to them. 'Please.'


	29. Chapter 29

"Do you see them anywhere?"  
  
"No, but we _have_ to be getting close!"  
  
You and Yami have been combing the city for almost an hour, searching every square inch for any sign of Joey, Tristan or Tea. Every café, alleyway, parking lot, crowd, but you keep turning up empty handed. You never realized the city was so big until now, and upon realizing it, the idea of finding your friends becomes less and less a reality.  
  
"Going somewhere?" a slimy voice asks from in front of you. Turning your head, you suddenly see a pair of men blocking your way any further and skid to a stop on your heels. The one on the left is tall and thin with crazy blue hair sticking straight up. On the right, the one who spoke, is a plump, bald man about your height. They're both smiling deviously and are wrapped in open purple robes... robes you recognize in a heartbeat. "If you'd like to rescue your friends, you'll have to get past us first."  
  
"And that's no easy task," the taller man adds, his shoulders bouncing with a chuckle. Yami hunches over, as if he's ready to sprint ahead.  
  
"You listen carefully," he growls. "I **will** get through! Stand aside!" The short man wiggles his finger.  
  
"Sorry," he coos. "But, I'm afraid the only way to get by us is to defeat us in a duel."  
  
"That means you'll have to defeat both of us," his friend states, raising his arm to prepare his duel disk. "Sorry, but we have strict orders from master Marik." You and Yami flinch at his name, finding that it is enough to bring out the worst reactions in you.  
  
"Now, who should go against him first?" the short one asks.  
  
"The honor is all yours," the tall one replies, bowing his head. The bald one shakes his hands feverishly.  
  
"Oh no, I possibly couldn't!" he declines. "How about we play our usual game for it?" Next thing you know, you're watching these two grown men play Rock, Paper, Scissors, but both are only playing Paper and having to play one round after another. You start to become restless, and you can physically feel the Pharaoh's patience wearing unbearably thin.  
  
" **THAT'S ENOUGH!** " Yami bellows, making the men nearly jump out of their skin. "Time is running out!"  
  
"Be patient," the short one commands, as if Yami is the one in the wrong here. "We'll decide your opponent in due time, but since we can only duel you one at a time, we have to pick between the two of us." You step forward.  
  
"How about I duel and make it a two-on-two--" you offer, standing confidently. But, just as you're about to activate your duel disk, a voice cuts you off.  
  
"Tournament rules state that, when you have six locator cards, you're prohibited from participating in Battle City until the finals," Kaiba explains as he walks up from behind you. Your back stiffens painfully as you look up to the tall brunette.  
  
"Six locator cards already?" one of the men gawks. The other one smirks.  
  
"Heh, Master Marik will be pleased to hear this."  
  
"Enough of your babbling," Kaiba snaps, taking confident strides until he stands between you and the Rare Hunters. "I'll take your place as Yugi's partner, Rei." Your eyes widen as you look to Yami for confirmation. He doesn't seem to be against it. If anything, he seems happy that this duel will commence so that you two can continue your search.  
  
"Fine!" the tall Hunter exclaims. "We accept your challenge!"  
  
"We'll be able to take both of their God cards at the same time," the other titters. "The sooner we obtain them, the sooner we'll be rewarded by Master Marik."  
  
"If you two think you're getting your hands on our Egyptian God cards, you're sadly mistaken," Kaiba smirks. "As soon as we wipe you out, I'll have the pleasure of finally dueling you, Yugi." You and Yami glare up at Kaiba, who seems to only have one thing on his mind.  
  
"We'll see," Yami hisses as the holographic monitors light up. You gently brush your hand against Yami's back in a gesture for good luck before stepping off to the side next to Mokuba.  
  
The match seems to fly by as Kaiba, unsurprisingly, takes the limelight and complete control from the very beginning. On his very first turn, he manages to summon all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons and build up his and Yami's defenses. Despite the Rare Hunters' weak attempts to fight back, Kaiba trumps them yet again when he ends up sacrificing all three dragons on his next turn. You don't quite get it at first, but when the air thickens and begins to swirl around the duelists, you suddenly realize that Kaiba was lucky enough to draw his God card with his first hand of the game.  
  
"Now, marvel as I sacrifice my great beasts to summon a power you've never seen before!" Kaiba announces. "Awaken, Obelisk the Tormentor!" In a blinding flash of light, a figure stands high over the buildings surrounding the street. You marvel at the unbelievable size and strength practically radiating from his body. With one mighty blow, you watch the God monster completely obliterate the Rare Hunters, leaving them shaking and completely shocked in the middle of the street. You take a moment to register all that just happened, and how quickly it just passed you by, before running over to Yami to make sure he's okay.  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba," Yami sighs as you stand close to his side. "Now we can go finally save our friends."  
  
"And when you do," Kaiba chuckles. "Then we can finally duel." The spirit brushes them off as he runs to the Rare Hunters lying in the street. He kneels down and picks one up by the collar, shaking him.  
  
"Where are our friends? Tell me!" he demands, but all he gets is a weak groan in response. He stands up and grabs your hand, ready to take off again.  
  
"Yugi, don't think you're going to leave without taking your prize," Kaiba insists, making Yami turn around as a locator card is thrown his way. "And just one more thing--"  
  
"Kaiba," Yami interrupts. "For the last time, I'm not going to duel you right now!"  
  
"Mokuba," Kaiba calls. "Yugi's and Rei's friends are in danger. Contact headquarters and tell them to use our satellite system to track the location of that pathetic wannabe, Joey Wheeler. I'm sure the others will be there with him." Suddenly, Yami seems just the slightest bit sheepish for his outburst, though it's not like it was undeserved. With Kaiba's current one-track mind, it seems pretty hard to get this search underway. Still, you're also incredibly grateful for the CEO's selfless moment.  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba," Yami whispers.  
  
"Our satellite system should hone in on your little cronies in no time, and when we finally find them, you're not leaving my sight until I get my duel," Kaiba responds, making you subconsciously roll your eyes. It doesn't surprise you that Kaiba can't be a good Samaritan without some strings attached.  
  
~  
  
You and Yami walk with Kaiba and Mokuba to where their satellite tracking system has found Joey, which appears to be the city's aquarium. But, when you go in, you scan the crowd for any sign of the others.  
  
"They're not here," you whimper, double and triple checking to make sure you haven't missed them. Yami grunts in frustration and runs out. You follow him, passing Kaiba as you do. Out underneath the entrance to the aquarium is a public phone booth. You both run in, and Yami closes the door behind you, keeping any outside ears from hearing. He quickly dials Tea's number, reminding you that she just got a cell phone recently. It rings for a little while, then there's silence on the other end.  
  
"Tea?" Yami asks, wondering if he even dialed the right number.  
  
"Y-Yugi! Yugi, help!" you hear Tea's voice over the receiver, and it makes your blood run ice cold. Her voice is distant, and it catches Yami by surprise. He calls out to her over and over again, but the feedback cuts off, insinuating someone hung up... or worse, broke the phone. He hangs up the phone after a short while, turning to you and looking just as worried as you are.  
  
When you step out of the booth, you see Kaiba leaning against a support beam right outside the door.  
  
"It seems as though we're too late," Yami announces, catching his rival's attention. "It looks like the Rare Hunters got to our friends before we could." Kaiba chuckles and shifts his weight back onto his feet.  
  
"Don't you worry," Kaiba soothes. "Wheeler's duel disk gives off a constant signal, so finding him won't be hard at all--" Suddenly, Kaiba's collar starts flashing and ringing. He presses his finger to the glowing logo, and you hear Mokuba's voice on the other end of the microphone.  
  
"We have a problem, Seto," he blurts, the words hitting you hard and fast. "The tracking system isn't picking up on Joey's duel disk signal. I'm gonna go back to headquarters and try to resolve the problem right away." Kaiba confirms with a hum and clicks the microphone again, turning it off. He turns back to you and Yami and scoffs.  
  
"Looks like these Rare Hunters are more powerful than I thought," he admits, making your gut clench with a heavy feeling of despair. Yami turns to you and grabs your hand tightly.  
  
"Don't give up on me now," he whispers as you bite back tears. You squeeze his hand as hard as you can to alleviate the oncoming wave of emotion. "I'm scared too, but I need you now more than ever." You nod and press your thumb and index finger to your eyes, drying the tears before they can even fall. When you collect yourself, you turn to Yami and smile weakly. He's right. You can't lose hope now, not when it's the time your friends need it the most.  
  
"I'm okay," you breathe. "I promise."  
  
~  
  
Kaiba offers to head back to his headquarters to see if Mokuba has made any progress in finding Joey's duel disk signal. But, just as you least expect it, a figure jumps down from out of the sky, landing perfectly in front of you three. You gasp and draw back, Yami pressing his arm to your chest so that you're out of any line of fire. The figure is cloaked in a familiar purple robe, a third eye painted on the drawn hood. Once the figure stands, you try to catch a glimpse at his face, though it's nearly impossible to see.  
  
"Rare Hunter," Yami growls. "Where are our friends!? Answer me!" The figure rumbles with laughter and points a finger at the boys.  
  
"That's for us to know, and for you to find out," he replies.  
  
'How much longer are we going to have to deal with these creeps?' you think defeatedly. In a brief moment of weakness, you feel your knees wobble and bow under you, making you stumble back and nearly fall on your rear end. But, something catches you behind, and for a moment you're very thankful... until you realize Yami is standing in front of you. You choke on your voice. Suddenly, you feel hot, calloused hands grab your wrists and pull them above your head before thick rope knots around them. You look over your shoulder to find a young Rare Hunter with thick teal hair standing behind you, a maniacal look painting his face. He then turn and runs for a ladder hanging down about twenty paces from you, which leads to the cabin of a helicopter. In mere seconds, you feel your entire weight being pulled by your wrists, and you cry out.  
  
"Also, you may want to look behind you, for we have something you'll both be interested in," you hear the Rare Hunter addressing Yami and Kaiba cackle before the sound of a blade cutting through air nearly drowns them out. You keep your eyes locked on the leash which traps you to the aircraft, and see Mokuba tied and hanging from a rope below it, hanging just a few feet above your head. As the helicopter ascends, you feel your weight being pulled up.  
  
"Y-YAMI!" you scream, watching as he turns around with the most horrified expression on his face. He pushes off from his heels and bolts after you, reaching out to seize any part of you he can reach. You hold out your leg, giving him something to grab, but you're moving too fast. You're suddenly lifted from the ground and you wince at the pulling sensation on your extremities. You tear up as Yami launches off of the ground to try and reach you, and you feel his fingertips just graze your boots before he falls back to the Earth and you fly higher away from him.  
  
"REEEEI!" he howls, watching you as the Rare Hunters fly the helicopter over the buildings and completely out of sight. You whimper and unclench your wrists, grabbing the part of the rope that you're hanging from so that you don't somehow slip from your binds. You blink the tears away and see Mokuba again, dangling right next to you now. You both turn to each other and share a heartfelt, terrified gaze before you close your eyes tight, awaiting your unknown destination.  
  
~  
  
"Let us go!" Mokuba grunts, wiggling in the Rare Hunters' holds as two of them carry him into a warehouse. Two keep your arms pinned back as they follow the ones carrying the smaller Kaiba, but you don't fight as much. You focus most of your strength to keep your composure together and not just break down into tears from how terrified you are.  
  
"Welcome home," one cackles as the four toss you and Mokuba into a room before slamming the heavy door. You rise to your feet as Mokuba rushes to the door, pulling on the handle with all his might. You even try to help him by pressing your weight against the door, but it won't budge.  
  
"Hnngh," Mokuba growls. "There has to be a way out of here." You look around, but all you see is a long, thin window at the top of a high wall, and stacks of boxes pushed into the corners of the room. You slump and walk over to one, sitting down and hiding your face in your hands. A hot wetness prickles at the corners of your eyes as you choke back an audible noise.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm so scared..." you hiccup, feeling the tears smear against your palms. Hikari warms the bracelet around your wrist, but with the turmoil in your heart, she can't quite find the words to say. "They're going to hurt Yugi, and Joey, Tristan, Tea, your brother, and--a-and..." The thought of these horrible men doing anything to the ones you love makes you sick at your stomach. Suddenly. you feel a gentle hand caress your shoulder, making you look up and see big, warm gray eyes staring down at you.  
  
"Don't give up, Rei," Mokuba encourages. "My brother and the others are strong. They can take care of themselves, and heck! They'll be out there looking for us in no time!" His lips stretch into a sweet smile, giving you a motivating reassurance. "We've both been in tighter spots before, and we ended up overcoming those obstacles! So, who's to say we can't get out of this too?" You feel yourself returning the smile as you reach out and hug Mokuba tightly. He giggles and holds you comfortingly. His comforting words ring softly in your ears.  
  
"Thank you, Mokuba," you sigh, drying your face with the heel of your hand. "You're right. You're absolutely right." You pull away and stand up, looking at the boxes and suddenly coming up with an idea. "We can get out of this one too, and we can do it with these." You start stacking each one to create a makeshift staircase. Mokuba catches on quickly, and starts to help you as fast as he can.  
  
By the time you've balanced the last box on the top of the stack, you're high enough to reach the ceiling and the window propped open within it. But, just as Mokuba starts to climb through the opening, you hear voices out in the warehouse drawing closer to the door.  
  
"Mokuba, hurry!" you plead as you hear the door opening down below.  
  
"What the--?" one Rare Hunter gasps. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" As you help Mokuba onto the roof, he turns around to offer you his hand. Before you can grab it, though, you feel the stack of boxes wobbling underneath you with the weight of your climbing captors. You begin to lose your balance, do when you reach up for the younger boy's hand, you can't get a good grip. To make matters worse, the boxes underneath you are beginning to cave, since they have nothing inside to help keep their shape. They bend and hollow out under your weight, sending you toppling backwards and into the bodies of the Rare Hunters.  
  
You don't remember hitting the ground. You still feel slightly floaty from the falling sensation. But, when you open your eyes, you see Mokuba staring down at you worriedly. You sit up and flag him away with your hand.  
  
"Are you okay!?" he calls.  
  
"I'm fine!" you reply. "Just please go get some help! Find Yugi and your brother, hurry!!" With a tepid nod, Mokuba crawls out of sight, leaving the Rare Hunters scattered around you to wake up and seize you completely.  
  
"I can't believe you let that kid get away!" one snaps, making his colleges snort in protest.  
  
"At least we still have the girl," another replies, breathing down your neck and prickling your skin. "Take her to the other two!" You vaguely process what he just said before you're being yanked by your wrists out of the room and into another one down the hall.  
  
When they kick the door in, you try to look around, but the room is far too dark to see anything. You're pulled and pushed in all kinds of ways, and by the time you realize what has happened, it's too late. You're strapped by the ankles and wrists to a cold metal chair. You struggle against the binds, hoping to find a weakness within their integrity. Suddenly, a light shines in from the door, making you squint to adjust to the harsh difference. As you keep your eyes tightly shut, you feel a powerful, overwhelming pressure against your heart. It nearly takes the breath from your lungs. You brave opening your eyes to find that familiar faces standing there in front of you. It's enough to make you cry out in relief.  
  
"J-Joey! Tea!" you squeak, calling out to your friends who stand completely still. You wait for either to respond, but when they don't, you feel a lump in your throat.  
  
 _"Rei, that presence..."_ Hikari warns. _"It's... it's not Joey or Tea. It's something... or, someone, else."_ Your joy is incredibly short lived when your friends lift their heads to gaze into your eyes with vacant, dead stares. It's then you realize the powerful influence is radiating from their bodies. They're being controlled by Marik!  
  
"Marik," you wheeze. "Wh-what have you done?" Joey chuckles, his voice just as twisted as you were expecting it to be. It still doesn't make it easier to listen to.  
  
"Heh, and here I thought you were pretty stupid without little Yugi by your side," he comments, making you flinch with the severity of his words. "Unfortunately, your millennium bracelet is giving off enough heat to keep any of my Rare Hunters from touching it. So, you'll just have to play witness to this next duel with your conscious still in tact." Joey throws his head back to allow Marik a vicious cackle. "Perhaps that will be even more painful than being under my mind control." You feel your entire body shaking from the fear of the unknown.  
  
"Let them go, Marik," you demand, clenching your sweating hands into fists. "Leave them be. They're not the ones you want here!"  
  
"Such brave words coming from a girl who quivers like a mouse," Marik sings. "But don't worry, you'll see your little boyfriend again. In fact, we'll be taking you to him right now." Before you have the chance to ask any more questions, someone behind you strikes the pressure point on the back of your neck, whiting out your vision before it fades into a bottomless darkness...  
  
//  
  
"Looks like we both have six locator cards now," Kaiba explains, handing you the spoils of your victory against Lumis and Umbra. "Enough to grant us both entry into the finals." You nod and tuck the card into your deck case with the others, a gentle excitement bubbling in your stomach. But, it's quickly drowned out by the throes of dread wracking your brain as you're brought back down to reality.  
  
"Kaiba, how can you still be thinking about the tournament after what Marik just said?" you snap, looking up at your rival with a glare sharp enough to sting. He brushes it off, as usual. "We have to find Rei, my friends, and your brother right now." Just as Kaiba is about to reply, you suddenly hear a familiar noise cutting through the air. You look up to see a helicopter flying up over the side of the building you're standing on, landing safely on the rooftop. You notice that, unlike the black one that stole Rei and Mokuba, this one is a light tan color, with a white "KC" logo painted on the side.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" a voice shouts over the spinning blades, making your eyes widen with surprise. Jumping out of the aircraft's opening is none other than Mokuba, who runs over to his brother. You and Kaiba meet him halfway. You can almost feel your heart--and Yugi's heart--breaking when you see that Rei isn't with him.  
  
"Tell me, are you alright?" Kaiba asks, scanning over his kin to make sure he wasn't hurt. Mokuba nods.  
  
"I am, but I had to leave Rei behind," he replies solemnly. You walk closer to Mokuba, as if the words reeled you in like a fish.  
  
"Is she okay?!" you inquire frantically, almost afraid of the answer you might hear. "What about the others? Joey? Tristan? Tea?"  
  
"I don't know about the others," Mokuba replies, sighing. "But, up until she helped me escape from the Rare Hunters, Rei was doing alright." The younger brother looks up at you with gentle eyes before looking at Kaiba. "What she did was really brave. We've got to go back there and save her! And the others!" Thoughts begin swimming in your head as you feel Yugi's sadness hanging heavy on your mind. You've never experienced this kind of sadness from him before...  
  
"Get in the chopper now," Kaiba commands, turning to you. "Sounds like Rei saved Mokuba's life, and as much as I hate getting involved, I hate owing someone a favor even more."  
  
"Thank you," you sigh, feeling relieved that you're not going in this alone. As you climb into your ride and take a seat, all you can think about is the others. You rifle through thoughts of their faces and voices, and stop when you get to Rei's, which then gently melds into Hikari's visage. With this tournament and Marik getting involved, you haven't had the chance to see her much. You got the occasional quality time with her whenever Yugi was in control and held Rei's hand, but since you've been the one in control most of the time, the connection is a bit skewed, making it harder to see her whenever Rei is close.  
  
You care for Rei too. Very much. After all, your heart and Yugi's heart are one in the same. But, knowing that the beautiful soul trapped in the millennium bracelet was your wife and throne keeper in the life you once shared together makes Hikari even more special to you. You wonder if she thinks of you as often as you think of her.  
  
"That way! They're trapped in the warehouses by the city docks!" Mokuba explains to the pilot as he lifts the helicopter into the air once more and taking off. He turns to you, pulling you from your thoughts. "We'll get there in no time! Don't you worry!" You nod and turn back to the window, staring out at the passing Domino city below.  
  
'Don't worry, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Rei... we'll get there,' you think to assure yourself. 'Just hang on a little longer... please.'


	30. Chapter 30

With your head hung, you walk behind a Rare Hunter as he pulls violently on the rope securing your wrists together. You wiggle your forehead and temples in a feeble attempt to loosen the blindfold tied around your head. You take cautious steps, the smell of the ocean reminding you that you're walking along the docks and that you could possibly fall in, if you're not careful. You doubt the men will let that happen, but you can't seem to fully convince yourself.  
  
'I wonder if they're going to kill me,' you think to Hikari, biting back tears. 'Marik could easily just end it here and now and take you from me.'  
  
 _"Don't you dare think like that,"_ the spirit replies sternly. _"If they try anything, I'll be here to protect you."_ Her words put you at a brief ease before another tug on the ropes pulls your worry back to reality.  
  
"Joey, Tea, Tristan..." you repeat their names silently on your lips, wondering if they're okay. "...Yugi...Yugi..."  
  
~  
  
"Sit down!" a voice commands, shoving you by your shoulders into the seat behind you and giving you  little choice but to obey. When your back hits the chair, you feel your arms and legs fastened yet again, just like they were in the warehouse. Once the clicking and moving has ceased, you hear voices in the distance: one being Joey's, then Tea's... then Yami's. You hear them approaching fast. Thankfully, the blindfold is finally pulled from your eyes, allowing you to see everything in front of you. The chair you're bound to sits on a cement platform lining the edge between the warehouses and the ocean. Directly attached is a wooden dock in the shape of a square, metal beams jutting up from each corner and meeting in the center about fifty feet from the water. Hanging from where the beams meet is an anchor large enough to stop a cruiseliner. You see Joey and Tea standing between you and Yami, and you listen in on their conversation.  
  
"If I win this duel, will you set my friends free?" Yami asks, making Joey laugh.  
  
"You'll have to fish Joey out of the sea first!" he replies, the words hitting you like a ton of bricks. Just as he speaks, Tea clamps a metal cuff around Yami's ankle that is attached to a chain leading up to the anchor. Joey walks to the opposite side of the square, facing off Yami as he secures a cuff around his ankle as well.  
  
"Between our feet are little boxes with life point counters on them," Joey continues. "When your opponent's hits zero, it will open up and reveal a key you can use to unlock your shackles as the loser is drug into the water."  
  
"And, if you even think about not dueling to get out of this, you'll regret it," a controlled Tea explains. "If a winner isn't declared within the hour, then that anchor will drop automatically, sending you both into the sea!" You physically shake your head as tears well in your eyes. This can't be real. It has to be some elaborate dream.  
  
'Wake up,' you scream internally. 'Please... wake up!!' When Tea moves out of the way, allowing you to see Yami, you can't contain yourself.  
  
"YAMI! YAMI!!" you shriek, catching his attention immediately.  
  
"REI!!" he bellows. "Are you okay!?" You try to reply, but a sharp blow against your cheek keeps you from doing so.  
  
"Shut yer trap," a Rare Hunter hisses. "You're really annoying, you know that?"  
  
"Keep your hands **OFF** of her! I'll only tell you once," the Pharaoh threatens, making the taller man sneer in his direction. The sting throbbing against your flesh is enough to force the tears from your eyes, silently letting them fall. You turn back to Yami, who stares at you with a hurt look on his face. You blink more tears away from blurring your vision as you seal your mouth shut.  
  
"As head of the Battle City tournament, I demand that this duel be stopped now!" Kaiba's voice rings through the air. You turn to him, thankful to hear him since he's the only one around that isn't bound or being controlled. Suddenly, a loud hum fills your ears as you see a crane roll up onto the cement platform out of the corner of your eye. The neck is lifted high into the air, but when you follow it up, you really wish you hadn't. Attached to the hook, swinging directly above your head at about the same height as the anchor, is an industrial shipping container. It sways with the threat of dropping, making your pulse loud enough to drum in your ears.  
  
"Sorry, but the duel will continue as planned," Tea replies, walking over to the entrance of the crane as a Rare Hunter jumps out. He takes a line of rope and ties Tea up, securing her to a stud sticking out of the vehicle with a lock weaved into the rope. "And speaking of plans, here's the final phase of my plot!" At this, Yami turns around, seeing the crate hanging above your head and draining his face of any color.  
  
"MARIK!" he barks, an unmatched anger lighting up his face. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"  
  
"Kaiba, if you try anything to stop this duel, the storage unit hanging above little Rei's head will fall... so don't try anything," Tea explains, a dastardly smirk stretching her lips. You immediately shift your attention to Kaiba, whose staring at you with a look you've never seen on his face before: fear. His sharp blue eyes dart between you and your threat hanging above your head.  
  
"...I won't stop this duel," Kaiba announces. "I... I can't."  
  
"Now then," Tea giggles. "Since we all seem to be familiar with the rules, and we're all snug in our proper places, I think it's time to start the show--Oh wait! I mustn't forget! We wouldn't want Tea to miss out on this!" Right before your eyes, you see Marik relinquish control of Tea's mind, making her head fall forward and forcing the Rare Hunter to keep her from falling. A few seconds later, she opens her eyes, the life in them fully restored, and she immediately seems dazed. She looks to the ropes around her, then to the Rare Hunter standing at her side, then to the field where her best friends are about to duel.  
  
"What the--?" you hear her whimper, making you cast your gaze downward. You're happy she's back, but like Marik said before, it probably would have been better if she stayed under his mind control.  
  
"I think it's about time we get this thing rolling," Joey rumbles, grinning menacingly, a painful reminder that it's not Joey at all.  
  
"I agree," Yami replies, shuffling his deck before slipping it back into his duel disk. "Let's duel!"  
  
~  
  
Right from the beginning, you see how Marik has manipulated Joey's deck with new cards to make it nearly unbeatable; spell cards which allow direct hits to Yami's life points, traps that stave off any kind of attacks against Joey's monsters, and monsters equipped with cards that raise their attack and defense sky high. You wiggle restlessly in the chair, trying desperately to find a way out of the clasps holding down your wrists and ankles. You can't help but look back and forth between Joey and Yami, wishing there was something you could do or say to help...  
  
'Wait,' you think, an epiphany hitting you hard. 'I think I've got it!' You take a deep breath to even out your haywire nerves.  
  
"Joey! Hey, Joey!" you cry, knowing that it's not getting through to him, but instead setting the stage for others to chime in. "Can you hear me? I know you're in there! You have to hear us!"  
  
"That's right, Joey!" Tea adds. "We're your friends! Can't you see what you're doing?" You see the light in Yami's eyes as he stills his movements. He's like that for a while until you feel that familiar pressure. Next thing you know, Yugi has taken control of his body, his eyes big and full of bravery. You've never wanted to reach out and touch him more than you do now. You missed him.  
  
"Okay Joey," Yugi's lighter voice calls. "It's just us now." You keep your eyes trained on the love of your life as he continues valiantly where Yami left off. In his next move, he plays the magic card "Exchange", allowing each player to pick one card from their opponent's hand. Joey chuckles and walks to Yugi's side of the field, ready to take one from him, when he stops dead in his tracks.  
  
"My..." Joey struggles, hints of his real voice shining through the warped control. "My... Red Eyes Black Dragon!" You feel your chest tighten with a gasp. You completely forgot Yugi still had Joey's Red Eyes after winning it from that first Rare Hunter. You silently cheer on Yugi for coming up with such a brilliant idea, and watch patiently. Joey struggles as he places his fingers on a card, which you assume is the Red Eyes that Marik is commanding him to take. But, he presses the heel of his other hand to his temple, trying with all his might to shut Marik out.  
  
"You can take it, if you want to," Yugi offers meekly, knowing it's pinching the right nerve in Joey's psyche. "Red Eyes is yours, Joey."  
  
"N-Nooo..." Joey moans painfully. "R-Red Eyes... is... is yours now!" Suddenly, he throws his hand up, snatching a card from Yugi's choices. You squint to see that it's the spell "Card Destruction", and you feel an overwhelming sense of relief soak your bones. It worked! But, the joy is short lived, since Marik quickly takes hold of Joey once again and erases the gleams of life from his eyes. You feel a bit defeated, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Not when Yugi is so close to making a breakthrough. You have to keep encouraging! As Yugi takes a card from Joey's hand, one that you can't quite see, you watch the taller blonde walk back over to his side of the dock.  
  
Once the duel continues, you watch with your thoughts splitting your skull. You do your best to keep your mind off of the metal container overhead and focus all your energy into giving Yugi boosts of silent confidence. Yugi ends up summoning the Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field, which makes you absolutely elated. The look on Joey's face as he sees it brings back those little slivers of light in his eyes. He looks to be in immense pain, internally fighting Marik in hopes of dominating him the first chance he gets. As Yugi initiates an attack on Joey's monster, tears begin to brim on his eyelids.  
  
"ARE YOU THERE, JOEY?" Yugi shouts over the Red Eye's fireball assault, making you bite back your tears as well. "ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU ARE!!" Despite taking the relentless attacks by Marik and looking weaker by the second, Yugi runs his hand along the back of his neck, taking hold of the chain securing the puzzle and pulling it up and over his head. Your eyes widen so much, you feel like they're going to fall out of your skull.  
  
"Wha--?" you gasp, watching as Yugi trails weakly around the dock and up to Joey's side, slipping the puzzle around his neck.  
  
"There," he whimpers, the emotion coating his words in a thick sadness. "Just like you gave me your Red Eyes, I want to give you something precious to me." Joey's pupils blow out, nearly concealing all the color in his eyes. "I know you're in there, Joey. Hopefully this helps." You turn away from the duel to look back at the Kaiba brothers, who just stand there like statues.   
  
"Kaiba, Mokuba, please! There has to be something you can do to stop this!" you plead.  
  
"Rei, if we try anything, that Rare Hunter will push the button and--" Mokuba trails off, making you shake your head.  
  
"I don't care!" you retort. "You just have to save the boys! Their safety is more important! Besides, if this duel goes on any longer, Marik could end up with Slipher and the puzzle--"  
  
"Didn't you learn the first time?" one of the Rare Hunters grunts, approaching you quickly and slapping you across the face again. "Shut your yap, or we'll shut it for you!" He holds up the controller connected to the crane, grinning with a disgusting confidence as he wiggles it in his grasp.  
  
"You keep your hands off of her! How dare you!" Tea howls, glaring at the back of the Rare Hunter's head. You feel the tears threatening your eyes again as you look to Kaiba once more. He meets your gaze with one of sorrow and empathy, and a cynical part of you wants to make a comment about it. You can't help but appreciate his concern, though, and it actually warms your heart knowing that Kaiba will jump to help at his first opportunity.  
  
~  
  
After a while of yelling and helping Yugi get through to Joey, with no such luck, you look up to see the counter below the anchor. The numbers take your breath away.  
  
'O-Only eight minutes left?!' you think, feeling a rising panic in your chest and choking you. 'At this rate, they'll both go down!!' But, just as you begin a fresh, useless struggle against the chair you're confined to, you hear a distant sound of squealing tires. You look off into the distance and see a blue, convertible sports car hauling it down the pier's stretch. It's not until they get closer that you see the passangers; Mai, Tristan, Duke Devlin, and a girl with bandages around her eyes, which must be Serenity! The car squeals to a halt as the boys launch themselves out of the cabin and down to the docks. Mai helps Serenity out of the car and looks down at the scene. Immediately, you lock eyes with her and an immediate look of disbelief and fear paint her face.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" you cry with joy. "Y-YOU FOUND US!"  
  
"HELP US, PLEASE!" Tea beckons, drawing the boys to look over at your situation as well.  
  
"What the--What are they doing with that giant crate over Rei's head!? They're trying to kill her!!" Duke cries. "They've got Tea tied up to the crane too!" They start to run towards you, which causes Mokuba to jump in their way.  
  
"Don't get any closer!" he blurts. "If you do, they'll drop that storage crate!" He begins to explain the situation to the others, and you suddenly realize Serenity is right there, listening in with her bandages still on. It's enough to make you tear up yet again.  
  
'This can't be the first thing she sees...' you think, hanging your head to hide your eyes as you hiccup softly. 'She can't see her brother like this!' But, when you look up, you see the young girl reaching for the bandages around her head, and it makes your heart sink. You have to do something, fast!  
  
"SERENITY!" you cry, making her flinch and stop her hands. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE YOUR BANDAGES OFF YET!" She turns towards you, as does Mai and the others. You meet Mai's eyes again with an explanation in your silent exchange. You notice that Mai sees you crying by the way her expression droops, but you shake it off. "Listen, you have to trust me, okay? Please!" Serenity hesitates, but nods her head compliantly. You sigh, buying Yugi some more time to break through to Joey. But, now that the Rare Hunter is standing guard over you with a hand ready to slap you and a button ready to crush you, you can't help out anymore.  
  
You turn helplessly back to the others, who look just about ready to spring at anything. You try your voice once more.  
  
"Guys, you have to do something!" you repeat.  
  
"But Rei, that crate will crush you--" Mokuba gasps, watching as the Rare Hunter floats his thumb around the button on his control panel.  
  
"I'll be fine!" you respond, though you know it's a dead lie. At this point, though, you'd be happy to accept your death if it means saving Yugi and Joey. You watch Mokuba turn to Kaiba quickly.  
  
"Please, Seto, you have to do something," he begs. "Anything! She saved my life, Seto!" You watch Kaiba stare down at his deck secured in his duel disk. He pinches the collar of his jacket and begins speaking inaudibly into the microphone attached. You turn back to the duel, and just in the knick of time. Joey has activated the card "Meteor of Destruction", targeting the finishing blow right at Yugi. But, just as he announces the attack, a blood-curdling scream erupts from Joey's chest. Then, you watch, with utter amazement, as he chants a mantra.  
  
"Yugi... is... my... friend..." he calls. "Yugi is my friend. Yugi is my FRIEND. YUGI IS MY FRIEND! YUGI IS MY BEST FRIIIIIEND!" All of a sudden, the third eye illuminated on his forehead shatters, snapping all ties between Joey and Marik. You blink the rest of the tears away as a fresh wave of them fill your eyes, but instead of anguish, they're of pure bliss.  
  
"YOU DID IT, JOEY!" you cry. "YOU DID IT!" Just as the attack is about to reach Yugi, he activates the spell card "Mystical Refpanel", which catches it right at the last second and holds the blast captive until Yugi calls on another target. You let out another sigh of relief as Yugi and Joey share in their victory against Marik. However, just as you think you're out of the frying pan, what you hear next sends the situation straight into the fire.  
  
"I'm not going to put you in any danger, Joey," Yugi reassures, making his friend turn to him with a confused expression. You feel confused as well, that is until Yugi turns and looks at you with bleary, tear-filled eyes and a soft smile. You freeze completely, save for your head shaking slowly back and forth.  
  
'He can't possibly be...' you think, your stomach threatening to empty itself with your looming fear.  
  
"Yugi..." Joey croaks, staring at his best friend skeptically. The tears don't seem to stop as you struggle against your binds harder than you have yet.  
  
"Y-Yugi, don't!!" you plead. "P-Please! I-I can't lose you--"  
  
"I love you, Rei," Yugi whispers just loud enough for you to hear. "I love you so much." Your heart feels like it's about to stop when Yugi turns back to the match. "Marik tried to take control of you, Joey, and pitted you against me in a duel. But, our friendship ended up being stronger than his powers. You see my puzzle around your neck? I gave that to you as proof in our bond, and no evil magic will ever take that away. And now, I have to put an end to this duel."  
  
"What do you mean, Yugi?" Joey asks innocently. Yugi rubs his eyes and smiles wider.  
  
"When this is all over, the box in between your feet will open up and have a key inside," Yugi explains. "It will set you free." Just as you're about to say something again, you hear something coming in from over the horizon. When you look up, you see a Kaiba Corp helicopter, and it's headed straight for the neck of the crane.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" the Rare Hunter exclaims as he locks his thumb over the button. However, Kaiba draws the top card from his deck and launches it, the corner digging deep into the Rare Hunter's knuckle and causing him to yelp in pain and drop the controller. While he's distracted, Mokuba runs over and cuts the rope securing Tea to the crane, slicing the hemp down the center and setting her completely free. When the disoriented lackey collects his bearings and tries to reach for the controller, Kaiba dashes towards him, turning his body and knocking the Hunter down with the sheer force of his weight. In that moment, the copter  snags the crane and pulls it into the ocean, the metal groaning with protest. As the crate hits the water, the bomb in the hook sets off, sending a wave soaring in the air before crashing back down.  
  
"Rei's safe!" Tristan affirms as they all run to your side. Mai runs to the front of the group, getting to the chair before the others and pressing the buttons to set you free. You rub your wrists to get the blood flowing again before throwing yourself in Mai's arms. She greedily scoops you up and hugs you tight.  
  
"You alright, kiddo?" she asks, taking on a sister-like attitude. You nod in her shoulder and whimper.  
  
"I-I am..." you reply quickly, pulling away and turning to Yugi and Joey still on the field. "But, now we have to save them!! Come on, hurry!"  
  
"If one of us doesn't win, we'll both be pulled under," Yugi admits, looking up at the counter that's ticking away with just mere seconds left. "I'm not about to put you in harm's way."  
  
"Yugi, I can't let you do this," Joey replies sternly, but the smaller boy shakes his head.  
  
"It's my decision," he states, fresh tears bubbling in his eyes. "Please... take care of Rei." You hear Yugi's words and they're enough to jar your frame, but you keep running towards the docks faster than you have ever run before. Yugi holds his arms out, making you scream over his command. "MYSTICAL REFPANEL, DIRECT YOUR ATTACK AT ME!"  
  
"NO! YUGI!!" you screech, watching as the fairy monster holding the attack of the meteor turn towards its master and fire the blow from her mirror. It swallows Yugi in an instant, the kickback enough to make you all stop running and shield your eyes. Next thing you know, Yugi is on the ground and Joey's key box has opened, which resets the anchor's timer to give the winner thirty seconds to escape.  
  
"Hurry... Joey..." Yugi whispers.  
  
"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!" Joey barks, noticing that Yugi still has Red Eyes on his side of the field. On instinct, Joey calls out, "RED EYES! WIPE OUT THE REST OF MY LIFE POINTS SO THAT YUGI'S BOX OPENS!" With the last glint of life in its eye, the dragon raises his head and shoots a fireball strong enough to bottom out the rest of his master's life points. Then, with a slow fade, it's gone.  
  
As you're running towards the end of the pier, you notice Serenity reaching behind her head and pulling at the bandages around her eyes. As they gradually pool around her shoulders, she takes them and throws them into the air. You watch her as her eyes slowly open, revealing a sweet, chocolate brown hue full of vitality. You watch her watch her brother as he swings to the other side of the dueling arena.  
  
"J-Joey..." she whispers. But, just as she does, the timer counts down its final few seconds, releasing the anchor from the beams above. It gives Joey just enough time to grab the key to Yugi's freedom before they're both sent plummeting down. You start running again, the muscles in your legs scorching hot. You reach out to Yugi just as Tristan and Joey reach out to one another. But, as soon as you leap, your partner is pulled completely into the water by the anchor, disappearing completely.  
  
"No..." you wince, reaching out your hand to the unsteady water. "No... no, no, no, NO!" Without a second thought, you throw all of your weight off of the dock, attempting to dive in. But, you're stopped when arms around your waist pull you back and lock you in place. You thrash and fight against them, but when you look over your shoulder to see Mai clenching her teeth, you stop.  
  
"We can't lose you too," she grunts. You feel your anger slowly melting down into your feet, which crawls back up your spine as an overwhelming sadness. You fall to your knees as you grip the edge of the dock, the tears ravishing your face and causing your entire body to shake. You cry loudly, the reality of everything finally hitting you. You've lost yet another person you loved with all your heart.  
  
"I-I-I can't be-believe... he-he's g-g-gone," you choke, crying faster than your lungs can collect air. Mai stays close to you, and you feel Tristan kneel down beside you. "I-I didn't e-e-even tell him th-that I l-l-loved him--" It's then, out of the corner of your eye, you see a figure dive into the water. You look up and catch the end of long, brunette hair disappearing into the water.  
  
"SERENITY!" Tristan cries as she swims out of sight as well in an attempt to save her brother. You all watch, with baited breath, as the waters still for a moment. Then, after a painfully long moment, dark spikes emerge from the water, making you gasp and look upon them like a dream come true.  
  
"Y-Yugi!" you sputter, pulling yourself into the water and swimming over to him. You grab him with all of your might and hold him. "Yugi, are you okay? Please, say something!" Weakly, he turns to you and smiles with a gentle hum, giving you all the relief you need. Moments later, you feel a body brush against your side and watch as Joey resurface, holding Serenity tightly in his arms. With cheers from the others, you and Serenity swim back to the edge of the docks, pulling the weak boys and helping hoist them over the edge. Once you're pulled out as well, you immediately throw yourself onto Yugi, clutching him for dear life as you sob for the last time. He regains his composure and holds you just as close, nuzzling into your soaked cardigan.  
  
"Thank God you're okay, thank God you're okay," you repeat over and over in his ear as he tightens his hold.  
  
"Thank God _you're_ okay," Yugi replies with a sob. You rub his biceps and hands to help him retain some heat as you kiss all over his face, stopping a little longer on his lips, which he greedily accepts.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," you whisper, looking deep into his eyes as you both manage the strength to stand up. "What you did was brave. I was terrified, but I know deep down that it was something you had to do." Yugi nods and kisses you again, cupping your face in his palms.  
  
"Let's hope I don't have to do it again," he replies once he pulls away, eyes softening. Slowly, you watch him look over at Joey, whose cuddling his sister and making sure she's okay. You do the same and smile.  
  
"I bet he'd love to see you," you suggest, and you watch Yugi nod as he slowly lets you go and walks over to his best friend.  
  
~  
  
"Here, Yugi," Joey hums, sliding the millennium puzzle back over Yugi's neck. "I think this belongs to you." You smile and take Yugi's hand, lacing them together and rubbing your thumb along his. Instantly, you feel your bracelet warm against your slightly chilly skin, signaling Hikari's and Yami's long awaited unity as well.  
  
Once everyone was safe, you and the others decided to watch the sunset on the pier, catching up and drying off in the last couple of hours you had of sunlight. Once the moon was high in the sky, however, you watch as Kaiba gestures for Mokuba to follow him as they take their leave. You bite your lip, knowing you can't just let them leave without saying anything.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba!" you blurt, making him stop. "Thank you for saving me earlier. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here." The brunette looks over his shoulder slightly.  
  
"I did what I had to do," he replies curtly. "I'll see you all at the Battle City finals." And, with that, he's gone in a flash. You were hoping for a "you're welcome", but of course that would go against his code.  
  
"Speaking of the finals!" Joey suddenly beams, digging into his pocket and pulling out six locator cards. Your eyes light up at the sight. "Guess who's got himself a cozy little spot!" You an Yugi laugh at the gesture as you watch Mai rustle around in her deck case as well.  
  
"That makes two of us," she winks, fanning out her six cards as well. You and Yugi nod to one another as you both pull out your six cards. When you see his, you give him a generous kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Congratulations," you praise, making him blush. "I wish I was there to see you win the last one!" Yugi chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Doesn't matter now," he replies with a grin. "As long as we're both in the finals, that's all that matters."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for!" Joey cheers. "Let's find out where the finals are!" You think for a minute before activating your duel disk and gently placing the locator cards in each space on the device.  
  
"I hope this works!" you smile. "Since a little map isn't going to show us the hidden location, maybe using the holographic technology will!" Once all six are in place, a beam of light shoots out from your duel disk, panning out on the ground. The image begins to morph and twist out of the field of illuminated concrete, resembling the city of Domino. In the center is, what appears to be, a stadium.  
  
"Congratulations," a pre-automated female voice states. "Our satellite network has confirmed that you are a Battle City finalist. Stand by for directions to Kaiba Corp stadium."  
  
"Geez, the guy has just about everything!" Tristan snorts, rolling his eyes. You stare down at the holographic image as the directions are graphed out for you.  
  
"I can't believe it," you sigh happily. "This is it... the finals." You turn to Yugi and the others, who return your confident expression. "Time to give it our all!"  
  
"And finally take down Marik," Joey adds.  
  
"As long as we all stick together, I know we can defeat him," Yugi nods proudly. You turn back to the hologram as it finishes up, getting lost in your thoughts.  
  
'We have to make sure Yugi defeats Marik,' you think. 'The fate of the entire world depends on it.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER ISN'T NECESSARY TO READ, AND IS INTENDED FOR 18+ READERS! It is purely, sexually indulgent and in no way helpful to the plot! Read at your own discretion, but enjoy if you do!

"It looks like the stadium is right up ahead," you state, keeping your duel disk close so that you can see the directions gently illuminated against the card readers. Sure enough, once you pass a stretch of buildings, you see a stadium completely illuminated with appropriate lighting. You pull your duel disk from your face and turn to Yugi, who walks close to your side. He notices you staring and looks over as well, quickly reaching out and taking your hand into his. You instinctively squeeze it, smiling sweetly.  
  
"You ready?" he asks softly. You nod and pull your locked hands up to your face, kissing the back of his tenderly.  
  
"Of course I am, as long as you're here," you reply, making you both giggle at how cheesy you just sounded.  
  
"Geeeez," Joey groans playfully, looking down at the both of you as you turn to look up at him. "Some lovebirds just don't know when to quit, eh?" The rest of the group laughs while you and Yugi blush from ear to ear. Mai presses her knuckles delicately to her lips before reaching out and shoving Joey with her other arm.  
  
"You leave them alone," she teases back, winking down at you. "I say they've earned a little bit of public canoodling, after what they've been put through today!" Despite the joke in her words, it slowly makes you realize how right she is. You keep your eyes trained on your partner, who is nervously laughing his way through an onslaught of jokes from his friends. You chew on the inside of your cheek.  
  
'Mai's right,' you think to yourself. 'I... I could have lost him today. Not just today either. Back during that fire in the warehouse, the shadow game at Duelist Kingdom, him jumping off the boat after Joey on the way there... he's put his life on the line many times for those he loves, and I highly doubt that will be the last I see of it.' You look down at your connected hands, suddenly feeling yourself cherish how warm Yugi's fingers are as they hold yours protectively. 'I didn't even get to tell him I loved him before that anchor pulled him down. What if I never saw him again after that?' Your cheeks begin to flush even more, if that was possible, at your new thoughts. 'I have to let him know how much he means to me, in case we're in a situation like that again. Where I don't get to say it before...' You let your thoughts completely trail off as you notice the archway to the Kaiba Corp. stadium's entrance.  
  
As you walk through, you notice Kaiba standing in the center of the field, his brother right by his side along with a few Kaiba Corp. representatives. The industrial lamps cast him in a glorious spotlight, making him hard to miss as he glares Yugi down. You look around to see no one else waiting.  
  
"Talk about being unfashionably early," Mai sighs, noticing how your arrivals lack an audience as well.  
  
"Welcome," one of the Kaiba Corp. suits steps forward. "Present your locator cards." You reach over and pick up the ones you won that are still on your dueling disk. The others pull theirs out as well and show them to the officiate just as you do. When you do, the other Kaiba Corp. representative reaches into his blazer and pulls out a small deck of cards. He pulls four off the top and hands one to each of you.  
  
"These are your tournament I.D.s," the man explains. "Congratulations. You four are now officially Battle City finalists. Security will be tight, so be sure to have these cards with you at all times."  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Joey asks, craning his neck over the men to see if he missed anyone.  
  
"So far it's just you four, and of course Mr. Kaiba," one suit replies. "We expect the others to arrive shortly." As if on cue, a figure appears from one of the side entrances to the stadium, making you all stare and squint into the darkness to make out who it is. A cold chill rolls down your arms as you wonder if who you're looking at could possibly be Marik. After all, you were absolutely certain he obtained six locator cards through this entire mess.  
  
But, to your surprise, when the figure steps into the light, Joey and Tea immediately run up to him and greet him with friendly praise. You do your best to get a good look; his skin, kissed by the sun, glows with a rich bronze hue, a striking difference to the golden bracelets he has clasped tightly to his biceps and down his entire forearm. His top is a sleeveless hoodie, cutting off a couple of inches above the waist of his jet black khakis, exposing a bit of midriff. His hair is a delicate, pale blonde and his eyes are a soft periwinkle color.  
  
'Wow,' you gasp inwardly. 'He certainly is handsome.'  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! I know you!" Joey smiles, rubbing the back of his head. "You're Namu, right?"  
  
"You're the one that saved Bakura!" Tea adds, grinning wide. The boy, who you assume is named Namu, blushes sheepishly as a small smile graces his lips.  
  
"Glad I could help," he offers with a warm expression. "Where's Bakura now?"  
  
"In the hospital resting," Tea replies. Namu turns back to Joey and presses his hand to his chest.  
  
"So Joey, it looks like we both made it to the finals! I never thought I'd get this far," he states modestly. As you listen to him talk, you can't quite help but feel a bit... unsettled. You can't quite place why, but it might be the atmosphere of the tournament and how you've been treated so far by these mysterious Rare Hunters. It's been hard to trust anyone since this whole thing started, and even though Joey and Tea seem to know this boy, he is far from an exception. Slowly, you turn over to Yugi, who seems to have a similar feeling unspoken in his eyes. Keeping your hands together, he walks up to the new duelist.  
  
"Yugi! Rei!" Tea cheers. "Meet our new friend Namu! He ended up saving Bakura's life, and turns out he's a Battle City finalist!" You slowly turn back to the new boy, feeling your nerves slowly settle back down into your stomach. If he went out of his way to save someone, then he can't be all bad!  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, Yugi," Namu mentions, holding his hand out. "It's an honor meeting you." Yugi humbly takes it with his free hand and shakes it generously.  
  
"Thanks a lot for helping out Bakura, Namu," Yugi nods. "Any friend of Joey and Tea's is a friend of mine!" You nod and bow your head gently.  
  
"Likewise," you add, slowly letting yourself smile. "Bakura means a lot to us. Thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, and are you Miss Rei? Maximillion Pegasus's own protege!" Namu asks, making you blush at the new title. You've never heard yourself called that, and while you want to like it, it leaves a bad taste in your mouth.  
  
"I-I'm flattered," you muster, keeping your gaze downcast. You decide not to say anything against it, since it's technically not far from the truth. Still, you hope that, after this tournament, you manage to detach yourself from being associated with Pegasus. It's the least you deserve.  
  
"I'm so happy to be surrounded by such a welcoming crowd," Namu beams. "I just hope everyone I meet tonight is as friendly as the rest of you!" You smile at the boy's sincerity, finding it refreshing that you have a competitor not out for blood, for once.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of footsteps pulls your attention in the complete opposite direction, and you watch as a familiar head of white hair slowly shuffles out to the center of the stadium to greet the rest of the crowd.  
  
"B-Bakura!" you blurt, running up to him alongside Yugi and Joey. He appears weak, confirming that whatever happened to him that Namu saved him from, it drained him pretty badly. "W-What are you doing here? You should be resting back at the hospital!"  
  
"I'm fine guys," Bakura replies, lifting his head to show off his big, brown eyes.  
  
"Look Bakura," Tristan calls from behind you as he walks up. "I don't know how you found us here, but you should really be getting back to the hospital--"  
  
"Wait a second," Yugi interrupts, pointing to Bakura's arm. "What are you doing wearing a duel disk?" You instantly turn your gaze down and, sure enough, clasped to his wrist is the folded up duel disk. You didn't even notice it as he walked up. Bakura slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out something. In his fingers, he fans out six locator cards, nearly knocking the wind out of you.  
  
"How else was I to win these and gain entry into the finals?" Bakura asks innocently, making the others around you gasp audibly.  
  
"Back up a second here," Joey sticks his finger out, pointing at his friend. "How did you wind up competing in this tournament?"  
  
"Competing!?" Tristan barks, his arms flying out. "How did you make it all the way to the finals!?" Now that they mention it, nothing seems to be adding up, and you catch yourself staring up at your friend with immense skepticism. But, before you can ask him any more questions, you see Bakura point past your shoulder and back over to Namu's side of the crowd.  
  
"Look, it's the seventh finalist!" Bakura states, sending your attention flying over. Into the light, a big, built, intimidating looking man striding towards the other finalists. He's draped in a long, elegant purple cloak, a golden third eye emblem in the center of the hood. When he gets closer, you notice a tattoo along the side of his face that looks like ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Your stomach completely drops.  
  
"That's the guy who kidnapped me!" Mokuba shouts, scooting closer to Kaiba.  
  
"State your name right now," his older brother demands, crossing his arms over his chest. With a deep inhale, the man locks eyes with Kaiba's. You dread what might come from his mouth.  
  
"I am Marik," he replies in a deep, thick voice, affirming everyone's assumptions and causing you to curl in close to Yugi with sudden fear. He keeps an arm around you as you tighten against his shoulder, not breaking your eyes from the sight of the man who has done nothing but torment you since he controlled Bandit Keith and kidnapped you that day. The boys, upon hearing his name, jump in front of him with tightly balled fists.  
  
"C'mere, you brainwashing son of a--" Joey growls, causing the man to turn to him sharply.  
  
"You are no match for me, so don't even try," Marik replies curtly, glaring daggers into your friend's skull. Joey fights back the same way.  
  
"The only way I'm not tossing you and your cape out of this place is so that I can save my energy to do it during the finals!" Joey hisses.  
  
"I should disqualify you right now for doing what you did to my little brother," Kaiba threatens. "But, you have something I want, and this tournament will be my means to get it." You and Yugi remain silent, watching Marik as he separates himself from the rest of you. Your partner squeezes your hand tightly, giving you the small rush of confidence you need to even out your breathing and calm down.  
  
"Well, since the eight of you have arrived," Kaiba's officiate announces. "Now it's time to announce that, although your locator cards lead you here, this is not the sight of the Battle City finals." You find his voice to be the distraction you need as you quickly process what he just said.  
  
"Not the... location?" you repeat.  
  
"The actual tournament arena should be arriving any second now," the other man continues.  
  
"Well then, where is it!?" Joey asks loudly. Just then, the stadium light are redirected upward, giving you a clear view of your brand new venue as it flies overhead: Kaiba's Battle City blimp. You watch, with complete awe, as it slowly descends into the center of the arena, a staircase unfolding from the cabin attached to the aircraft.  
  
"We're dueling in the sky?" Yugi asks, completely taken by the sight as well.  
  
"Four thousand feet in the sky, to be exact!" Mokuba grins as he and Kaiba run up to the staircase and board the blimp first, followed by the rest of you. You grow restless as you're anxious to see just what everything looks like from four thousand feet up.  
  
~  
  
Sure enough, as you all stand safely along the cabin's gigantic window pane, you watch as the city shrinks lower and lower as you're lifted higher and higher. By the time you're at the proper altitude, Domino looks like nothing more than a light grid, which gleam like stars. You lean against Yugi gently, feeling him do the same.  
  
'How romantic,' you think, allowing yourself a small, content smile.  
  
"Attention, Battle City finalists," a voice calls over the blimp's PA system, catching you off guard. "Please report to your assigned cabins, accessed with your tournament I.D. cards." You follow Kaiba as he leads the way down a long, wide hallway lined with doors locked by key-card entry. You match up your room number to the one on your card, noticing it's the first room you passed. With a quick swipe through the reader, your door slides open, revealing an incredible room inside. The bed, a full king-sized mattress decorated with simple sheets and duvet, is placed in the farthest left corner. A table with two cushioned chairs sits in the middle of the room. When you walk in, you see a bar lining the side of the opposite wall with a wardrobe large enough to fit all the clothes you own and then some! When you turn back to the longest wall, you see small circle-cut windows pressed into it. You walk up to drink in the sight of the passing city again. When you do, your thoughts begin to wander.  
  
_"Are you alright, sweetheart?"_ you hear Hikari ask, making you jump somewhat. _"You seem to have a lot on your mind."_ You nod and press your forehead to one of the windows, letting your shoulders relax with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I keep thinking about what Mai said..." you reply after standing quiet for a moment. "About how me and Yugi deserved our time together?" Hikari hums, affirming what she heard and making you close your eyes. "A lot has happened to us. We've both managed to pull ourselves out of sticky situations by the skin of our teeth. I've nearly lost him too many times." With your subconscious thoughts, you blush profusely. You pull away from the window and pace the room, stopping in front of the full body mirror you missed on your first look around your cabin. You watch as Hikari appears, squeezing your reflection's shoulders tenderly.  
  
"I want to make sure he knows I love him."  
  
_"You know he does, sweetheart."_ You blush even harder, Hikari making it abundantly clear she's not quite getting it. Or, if she is, she's feigning ignorance well.  
  
"I-I know that, but... I--What I mean is--" you cast your gaze down and feel the blush crawl down to your shoulders. You even feel your fingertips tingle a bit. Suddenly, Hikari begins to giggle, making you look up at her. The look in her eyes leads you to believe that she is quite the actress, and you bite your lip to conceal your blooming smile.  
  
_"I know full well what you mean,"_ she replies, leaning down and pressing her cheek to yours. You imagine that you can feel it and melt into the gesture. _"Go to him."_  
  
~  
  
Before you know it, you're walking down the hallway to Yugi's room, which you discover is the very last door in the line of suites. You mentally curse Kaiba for inadvertently making this trip seem longer than it actually is and allowing time for your self-consciousness to take a bite out of you. Still, you chant a motivating mantra to yourself.  
  
"I love him, I love him, I love him, and he deserves this," you whisper. "I love him, I love him, I love him, and he deserves this--oof!" You're cut off as you clumsily run head-first into the door you had been making a beeline for. You pull back and rub your nose with the side of your fist as it forms a pulse. "Dang it."  
  
Once it quells to a dull ache, you take a deep breath and straighten out your shoulders. You roll your tongue around behind your lips to help your cottonmouth as you lift your hand to the door. But, as you continue your winning streak, the door opens as you begin to knock your fist against it, your knuckles tap enthusiastically against a certain lover's forehead. He squeaks gently at the contact, his eyes snapping shut. You gasp and pull your arm away at breakneck speed.  
  
"O-oh, I'm so sorry Yugi!" you whimper, an embarrassed blush finding its way back onto your face. "Oh man, I need to be more careful. I'm so stupid!" Yugi gently presses his fingers to his forehead and opens his eyes with a smile.  
  
"There's no need for all that," he chuckles, finding it silly. "It was an accident!" But, as he looks at your flustered expression, he quickly quells his laughter and pulls his hand off of his face. "Hey, everything okay?" You look directly into this eyes as they search yours for any kind of distress. "You look... tense--" Your thoughts hammer in your head as you try to rationalize them. But, when you look Yugi straight on, you realize there are no thoughts to rationalize. You love him, and that's all the reasoning you need.  
  
Suddenly, you let your instinct fly to the forefront, hugging him by his neck and initiating a heated kiss. He gasps at the contact, not expecting it, which allows you to do what he did before. You gently roll your tongue over his bottom lip, trying to experiment with being a little more forward. Immediately, you feel Yugi melt in your embrace, pulling you close by the waist. You trace your fingers up their usual path into his spikes as you push a little more into his mouth, tasting him. You savor it, take it in, do all you can to memorize it. Allowing yourself to be a bit more daring, you buck your hips against his, eliciting a deep, delicious moan against your lips. You shiver _hard_ at the sound as it practically vibrates you to your very core. You want more of that... you _need_ more of that.  
  
When you pull away, it's only for a moment, and it allows you to see Yugi's eyes as they're painted with that same lustful color you saw back when he kissed you last time. It reassures you, let's you know that he's okay with this. Still, you want to ask him. He speaks up first.  
  
"C-Come in, hurry," he whispers, stumbling back into his room and pulling you with him. You make sure, on your way in, you pound the button that closes the door, locking you two in and everyone else out. When you two finally have some privacy, he pulls you into another kiss. This one is sloppy, no tact. It's just a mess of tongue fueled by a carnal desire to just _taste_ and _touch_ and _feel_ one another as much as you can. You pull away when your lungs burn for air.  
  
"Y-Yugi," you pant, clawing at his shoulders to keep him close. He stops to catch his breath too.  
  
"Wh-What's all this about?" he asks, slowly grinning. "N-Not that I'm complaining." You stifle a laugh as you reach up to cup his face, keeping your gazes together.  
  
"I just..." you whisper. "I wanted to let you know I love you."  
  
"Oh Rei, of course I know that. I love you too, so very much." You smile as he presses his forehead to yours. You don't break the eye contact.  
  
"I-I know, and I know you know. But, so much has happened recently between Duelist Kingdom and Marik with his Rare Hunters, that I've almost lost you," you explain, keeping him hooked on your every word. "After that shadow game with Pegasus, I realized just how precious you are to me. I also learned that you have the spirit of the ancient Pharaoh locked away in the millennium puzzle you've protected with your life. Heck, you were just entrusted with protecting the entire world!" You feel yourself tearing up, but you successfully push them down in time. You see Yugi chew on his lip as he listens. "I just... I have so much in my heart for you, so much that I can't properly express, and it's driving me crazy. Gods forbid it, but if something happens to us, I want to make sure you know in case I don't get the chance to say it." Yugi slowly lifts his hands to your face, stroking the space between your temples and eyes with his thumbs. You reach for his wrists and hang your fingers from them, savoring the contact.  
  
"Rei," he hums. "You being in my life, being the _love_ of my life, is the greatest gift I could have ever asked for." His words send goose bumps racing up and down every inch of your skin. "I don't know how things would've turned out, had fate not put you in Joey's desk the day we met. I might not even know you, and that thought scares me." You feel the tears coming back for a second attempt, and this time you let them fall, dripping onto the heel of Yugi's hands. "Everything I'm doing, and everything that I will do to protect us and our friends, I would never be able to do if it weren't for you. You're the thought that keeps me going when it seems hopeless." He leans even closer, pressing your noses together as your lips hover just shy of touching. "I love you, Rei. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Yugi," you reply, blinking hard to rid your vision of the blurry tears. "With everything that I am, I love you." You press your lips against his as you whisper,  
  
"Now let me show you just how much I love you."  
  
~  
  
You don't remember kissing Yugi again, and you don't remember pressing Yugi up against the wall. But, when he starts slipping the puzzle up and off his neck, you suddenly realize that this is actually happening. You reach down and slip your bracelet from your wrist, kissing it deftly before setting it on the nightstand next to the millennium puzzle, making sure they touch. You then turn back to Yugi, who's pulling off his shirt. You watch, completely mesmerized, as he lifts the leather cut-off over his head, exposing his chest and stomach. You press your fingers to his stomach, running them slowly over the smooth skin. He sighs, wiggling his arms around yours so that he can start unbuttoning your cardigan. You shiver, laying your palms flat on his skin as they move up to his pecs, taking note to massage the developing muscle. Once the last button is separated, Yugi pulls the top from your shoulders, and you pull away from his for just long enough to discard the white fabric to the floor. You turn back to him as he initiates another kiss, pressing his entire chest against yours and making you moan softly at the friction.  
  
"I-If I'm being too forward," you whimper against him as his hands roam down your hips and upper thigh. "P-Please tell me. We can stop if you're not ready." Yugi nods against you as he peppers hot kisses from your lips down to the nape of your neck. Your arms reach up and cradle his head, allowing your voice the freedom to roll off your tongue with sounds and mindless words.  
  
"That goes for you too," Yugi replies between kisses. "I'll stop if you want me to."  
  
"Never," you tease, making him grin against you as he grabs the hem of your rainbow-striped tank top. With a swift motion, he pulls away to lift it over your head, and you stick your arms up to make it easier on him. When he throws it to the floor, he take a moment to appreciate what was underneath: a simple white bra lined with soft, pink lace and accented with a bow in the center to match. You blush and wiggle around, but you don't feel embarrassed. Not around him. You wouldn't dream of it.  
  
Soon, he's back at your neck, this time the other side, nibbling the skin but not biting hard enough to leave a mark. You mentally thank him, knowing that he can leave whatever marks he likes the next time. You lower your arms to his waist, pressing your fingers against his belt buckle and making his hips thrust forward. You giggle gently at the reaction.  
  
"S-Sorry," he blurts, laughing. "I guess I can't help myself." Once you undo the blue leather, you lower your fingers to the button and zipper, making quick work of those as well. But, as he rocks his hips back and forth to help you get his pants off, your hands brush against the front of his boxers, making you aware of his growing erection. You stall for a moment, feeling your face heat up at his blooming excitement.  
  
'I can't believe I do this to him,' you think, your stomach tingling with your own arousal. 'If he only knew what he does to me.' Feeling even more confident at the sight, you press yours hands to Yugi's chest again and push him gently, guiding him towards the bed. When the backs of his knees hit the edge of it, he sits down, looking up at you with hungry eyes that crave attention. You smile and kiss him again quickly, crawling in between his legs and forcing him to back more onto the mattress. When you see him pressed against the pillows, you break away from his lips and begin to trail warm affection down his throat, kissing along the entire length of his clavicle, once you reach it. You hear him sigh at the touch and dig his fingers into the bedsheets.  
  
"R-Rei," he groans, lighting the fire in your belly and making you see stars behind your eyelids. You stifle a moan of your own as you continue downward, not letting any part of his skin go without your attention. While you focus your lips on his chest and shoulders, you run your hands down his sides, stopping once you reach the hem of his dark blue boxers. You feel him flinch and you look up past your bangs to make sure he's okay. He's panting hard, knotting your stomach deliciously tighter, and you smile against his warming flesh.  
  
"I-Is it okay if I...?" you trail off, sneaking your fingers between the elastic and his hips. He nods quickly, and as you pull your face away from his upper body, he watches you closely. You suddenly feel a bit jittery as you take a deep breath. Slowly, you pull them down, feeling Yugi lift his hips from the blankets to help you. You keep your eyes locked on the fabric, even after you've pulled them down to his knees. Once you maneuver them off, you crawl back between Yugi's legs and slowly trail your eyes up to his groin. Your skin flushes a hot, vibrant red when you finally lay eyes on his erection.  
  
You're young, so of course you've looked into these kinds of things. He's right at the average size, the tip of his cock swollen and red. It's pressed tight to his belly, twitching every now and again when Yugi's breath hitches. You can't help but think it's awfully uncomfortable. You look up at him, who still seems to be focused on you.  
  
"Take your time," he whispers, smiling reassuringly. "Don't rush yourself." You suck in as much air as your lungs will let you as you train your thoughts into complete sentences.  
  
'Make him feel good, Rei,' you think, placing your hands on his legs and running them up his thigh slowly. 'This is what you wanted to do. It's your first time, so make it count.' You swallow the drool building up in your cheeks as your hands draw closer. 'Talk to him, come on!'  
  
"I-It looks like it hurts," you mention. Yugi chuckles again.  
  
"Kind of," he replies. "But, it's a good hurt, if that makes sense." You nod your head and smile.  
  
"I just hope I can help you feel even better," you add. With your confident words, you slowly slip your right hand around the base of his erection, noticing him suck in a greedy breath of air to stifle a moan. Still, small noises manage to escape him and you relish in them. You decide to keep talking. "I-Is there anything you want me to do? Anything you like?" You feel like you're asking a lot of questions, but in the hundreds of sex articles that you've read, "communication" was always one of the most important things during your time together. You just hope this is the right kind of communication. Yugi takes a minute to respond.  
  
"Wh-When you move up, s-squeeze just a little bit harder," he explains with a breathy tone. "B-But, just you touching me i-is making me feel... r-really good, ahh!" You gnaw on the inside of your cheek as you process his request. When you feel ready, you slowly move your hand upwards, doing as he asks and pressing just a tiny bit harder around the length. He keens and rolls his hips up, twisting his fingers even deeper into the sheets. Pre-cum beads at the tip of his opening, and with careful fingers, you swipe it into your palm, using it as a lubricant to keep you from hurting him.  
  
After a minute, you find yourself speeding up, his little sounds and drawn moans fueling your movements. But, when Yugi's face twists from a half-lidded, lustful expression to a look of worry, you feel your chest tighten.  
  
"W-Wait, Rei--I--I'm gonna--" Yugi tries to say, but before you even stop your hand, you watch him throw his head back and cry out. Suddenly, your hand feels very warm, and when you look down, you see strands of thick, white cum coating your hand and the sides of his cock. You're very surprised, but instinctively keep your hand moving just a little bit, helping him through his sudden orgasm.  
  
"Oh God Rei, I'm so sorry," Yugi keeps his head turned up as he smacks a hand over his face. "I-I finished so early..." You hear the embarrassment in his voice, and while you understand this is a thing for men to be ashamed of, you don't feel like he should be.  
  
"Yugi, it's okay!" you soothe, running your free hand to the back of his neck and rubbing gently, coaxing him to look back down at you. When he does, you see his watery eyes and lust-blown pupils staring back at you. It's enough to make your loins throb even harder. You smile to support your statement. "It's our first time, so please don't feel bad. It's not your fault, you were just excited." He sighs and nods, forcing a small smile as well.  
  
"I know, it's just..." he whispers. "Y-You being the one touching me, and paying attention to me, i-it was... all I could think about." Your eyes widen as he insinuates the thought of you being the cause, turning red all the way up to your ears. Through the rush of emotions, "flattered" hits you the hardest. And, as you shift around a bit, you feel Yugi's cock still hard against your palm. You grin.  
  
"Well, we can keep going," you offer confidently, looking down and making him do the same. He wordlessly stutters and you lean up to kiss him quickly on the cheek. You even feel a bit daring, wanting to know everything that makes Yugi feel the best. "May I?"  
  
"O-Of course, but--" Yugi yelps when you slide down onto your stomach, letting your carnal instincts take the driver's seat. With one hand curled around the base of his cock, you run your tongue up the underside, pressing as much of it as you can against his flesh. "--A-AAH, REI!" You suppress a smile as you trail up to the tip, using your free hand to massage his inner thigh. You kiss the head, glancing up at your lover through your bangs. His hand is threaded tightly in his hair, the other still trained to the bed sheets. Beads of sweat run down the sides of his face and drip from his jaw. His eyes are closed, not wanting to miss any touch you're providing him. The sight makes your heart swell, and you keep going.  
  
With the thought of "take your time" buzzing on the back burner, you lower your head very slowly onto Yugi's cock. Quickly, he bucks up at the feeling, and you brace yourself. Clenching your throat, you avoid gagging, and actually take advantage of his sudden movement. You hollow your cheeks around him, making Yugi squirm and pulling a moan from his rumbling chest. You take in the taste; a bit salty, but otherwise pleasant and mild. You roll your tongue along the sides as your lift your head again, bobbing it and finding a slow rhythm that you gradually wean into.  
  
"R-Rei, Rei, oh my G--R-Rei! A-Ahh, ah!" Yugi gasps, conscious of his movements now as he rolls his hips to help the newfound pace, but careful not to be as reckless as he was a moment ago. His sounds shoot straight down your spine and to the unbearable arousal pooling in your gut. You moan on his cock, making him moan and causing the tantalizingly vicious cycle to keep going. Absentmindedly, you rub your legs together, bucking into the mattress to help alleviate some of the stress in your loins.  
  
You pull your hand from around the base and slip it to Yugi's hip, making your other hand to the same. With a tight hold on his pelvis, you brace yourself again as you pull his hips up to meet your head's downward motion until you can't take any more. Yugi's choked noise makes you look up again at him, and see that he's tried to reorganize the pillows so that he can keep his upward position comfortably. He's biting down on his lip, seeming unsure of where to put his hands now. You pull your hands away from his sides briefly to guide his to the top of your head. When he touches you, your body tingles all over and you sigh against his cock, moving your hands back to his hips. When you continue your ministrations, you half expect him to push on the back of your skull. Instead, he threads his fingers through your hair and massages your scalp, sending wave after wave of need through your entire body.  
  
"R-Rei, oh god..." Yugi blurts, pulling slightly on your head, but not enough to hurt. "Y-You have to stop. I-I'm gonna--A-AH!--c-come again. Please, w-wait--" Your stomach bubbles with his modest words as you do the exact opposite, wanting what's coming next. With another guttural cry, Yugi leans forward, his lower stomach pressing against your forehead as he lets his second orgasm hit him hard, this time with you both anticipating it. A sudden warmth coats the inside of your mouth, making you flinch just a bit, but not pull away. It's bitter, and it's hard to swallow at first, but the fact that it's Yugi's release makes it seem less and less unpleasant. You massage his hips and thighs as you suck and dote on him through it.  
  
When he's finally spent, you scoot back and allow him to move down the bed, flopping down on the mess of pillows in a sweating, panting heap. You slowly pull your mouth from his softening member and keep your eyes focused on his face. He has his eyes closed for a moment, but when he feels you move, he opens them and smiles at you with an expression that makes your heart want to burst.  
  
"Feel better?" you ask rhetorically, making you smile and massage his legs again. He hoists his weight up off of the bed and pulls you close, kissing you with his last, strong breath. You melt into his touch, feeling the butterflies in your stomach spring to life. You'll never get tired of those.  
  
"Rei, th-that was..." Yugi stutters, struggling to find words that will do what just happened justice. You smile and peck his lips again before swinging your legs off the bed and walking towards the bathroom for some warm towels.  
  
"I'll go get some--"  
  
"Rei, wait," Yugi interrupts, holding his hand out to you. You turn back to see a guilty, concerned lover sitting on the bed. "I-I got to... well, you know, come twice. You didn't even get your shorts off..." You look down and realize that you were still, in fact, in your bra, shorts, and thigh-highs. It's then that you realize the nagging arousal pulling at your insides. "Please, let me make you feel good too." You know he would make you feel incredible, if given the chance, but you turn back to him with a reassuring expression.  
  
"This was for you, Yugi," you reply, walking back over to him and stealing a kiss that he greedily pulls you into. "Besides, the finals are going to start soon, and I wanted to make sure you were taken care of before we have to leave." When you separate, he still looks unsure and culpable. You smile. "The way you looked and the sounds you made were more than enough pleasure for me. Making you feel like that is all I could've ever asked for."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts," you grin, gently tapping his nose. "We'll have more fun the next time, okay?" With a defeat sigh, Yugi nods and pulls you into a tight hug, his naked body hot and radiating.  
  
"I love you so much," Yugi whispers. "Go figure someone like you would go out of their way to spoil a guy like me." You smile even wider and press your face into his neck.  
  
"You deserve it," you reply simply. "You deserve the whole world." You pull away to look at his eyes again, at every emotion spread across his face. You take a moment to remember that you are, without a doubt, the luckiest girl in the world. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."


	32. Chapter 32

Once you and Yugi finish freshening up, you hear an announcement from the blimp's P.A. speakers.  
  
"Attention all duelists," the voice calls. "Please make your way to the main banquet room located just off of the west wing." You turn to Yugi and smile.  
  
"I have to go get my deck and duel disk," you state, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll meet you and the others there, okay?" Yugi straightens his jacket and returns the gesture by pecking you on the cheek as well, making you giggle.  
  
"Okay," he replies. "But hurry! I don't want you to miss anything." You nod and walk to the other side of the room, leaving first. You hastily make your way down the hall, swiping your key card in your lock before rushing in. You pause for a moment, pressing your back to the door once it's closed, and sigh. You can't wipe the smile from your face, and overwhelming sensation of pride and love filling you over what just happened between you and Yugi.  
  
"I sure hope we get the time to do that again," you whisper out loud, feeling your cheeks hot with a gentle blush. You make your way to the table sitting in the center of the room, picking up your duel disk and slipping it on. You pull your deck from it, and hold it tightly in your hand. One by one, you look through your cards, giving each one their proper attention, before kissing the top of your deck and slipping it back into the cartridge on top of your disk. You, then, slip the three rare cards you won from the tournament out of your dueling case and push them into random places in your deck as well.  
  
"You guys have been with me through it all," you grin, making sure to slip your fingers around your millennium item as well. "You especially, Hikari."  
  
 _"And don't think, for a second, that I'm going anywhere,"_ the spirit assures, filling your heart with a humble warmth. _"We're a team, and now that we both know my abilities, I want to make sure I'm here for you even more so."_  
  
"Thank you, Hikari," you nod, gently pressing your lips to the golden artifact. "I trust you with my life." You walk back over to your door and, with a deep, rich inhale, readying yourself, you open your door and walk towards the banquet hall.  
  
~  
  
"Rei! There you are!" a voice calls once you peek your head around the corner to make sure you're in the right room. Over by one of the many tables of food set out, Mai, Joey and Yami (who apparently took control while you left) wave you down. Your eyes light up and immediately run over to the small group of friends, watching as Joey turns back to his plate and continues to chow down. "We never thought you'd get here!" You rub the back of your head, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry," you chuckle. "I was just putting the last of my deck together." You look back down at the dueling disk folded up against your forearm. "Plus, I needed to get myself psyched up for what's to come!"  
  
"Well, you should probably eat something," Yami offers, gesturing to the table. "You need something in your system to help keep you hyped up." You nod and decide to help yourself, not realizing how hungry you were until you had a full plate. You were so busy the first half of the day, you hadn't even thought about eating since you left your apartment. And then, once the whole kidnapping happened, you weren't even able to.  
  
'Come to think of it,' you think, biting into your first forkful of food. 'Marik kept giving us trouble the whole day, forcing us to walk on eggshells through most of the preliminaries.' You scan the room until you find him, and you keep your eyes locked on him as you continue eating. 'And that was just his lackeys. With him in the finals, we're bound to have our hands full again... this time, with a lot more on the line.'  
  
"Hey, what's the hold up!?" Joey asks, breaking you from your focus. You turn to see your friend talking to Kaiba, who speaks into the microphone in his collar. Once he's finished with his conversation, the lights suddenly dim, leaving the stage in the front of the room illuminated. Standing on it is one of Kaiba's liaisons, and up from the floor comes an odd-looking contraption. Most of it appears to take on the shape of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and attached to the back of it is a large, hollow glass sphere. You can only guess as to what it might be.  
  
"Finalists and guests," the officiator announces. "May I have your attention, please. Now, the first two duelists to compete in round one will be chosen by lottery. In order to assure fairness, competitors will be selected completely at random." You're glad that's the way pairs are going to be picked, but the fact that it's said aloud makes you a bit uneasy. You suddenly realize that you could go up against anyone. You could be against Joey, Mai, or even Yami. Or worse...  
  
"You've all been assigned a number, one through eight," the suited man continues. "The selector will now choose the first two numbers. The second pair of numbers will not be drawn until a winner is declared in the first duel, thus you will not know your opponent's identity until just before your match." The words hit you as you realize a downside to the rule.  
  
"But, that means," you whisper. "If the winner of the first match is put back into the lottery, then they could have to duel in the second round without getting a chance to recuperate!"  
  
"Let's hope, if that happens, that it's not to one of us or our friends," Yami replies, overhearing you. You look up to him and nod, sighing. You turn back to the man, who wraps his hand around the lever for the lottery machine.  
  
"Does everyone remember their number?" the officiator asks, and you, along with the others, nod confidently. Written on the walls right above your assigned room's key card lock was a number. Yours said "8". "Excellent. We will now begin selecting the two duelists for the first round of the finals." As the man waves his arm in front of the lottery machine, a sensor is activated, releasing the balls inside the sphere to begin jumbling around. You watch, with a burning breath held in your lungs, as the middle dragon head's mouth opens. It eventually catches two of the balls and swallows them. One of the two travel to the dragon's head on the left. As its mouth opens, the ball is dropped into a small dish, revealing a "6". The dragon on the right open its mouth, dropping a ball into the dish below that reads "3".  
  
"The first round of the Battle City finals will be between Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mutou!" the officiator announces, making you turn around and face Bakura. He looks shocked, and a bit excited, which troubles you. He should be in the hospital resting, after what he apparently went through, but instead he looks eager and raring to go. It doesn't add up. "The first match will begin immediately in the "Stratos Dueling" arena."  
  
"I'm dueling Yugi?" Bakura repeats, scratching his cheek innocently. "Well, this should be awfully fun!" You turn back around to face Yami, who stares intently at Bakura. By the look in his eye, you can tell he's wondering the same thing you were just moments ago, and how your friend should be in bed resting.  
  
'I have a bad feeling about this,' you think, suspicion sitting heavy in your gut.  
  
"Duelists three and six, please follow me. The rest of you are more than welcome to observe the match. Just take the elevator to the stratos level of the blimp," the announcer explains. Just before everyone turns to leave, you see Yami turn to you. You take his hands into your gently and squeeze as tight as you can.  
  
"Good luck," you squeak, looking up to meet his ready eyes. "We'll be right there for you."  
  
"Thank you," Yami replies softly, the tension from his shoulders melt just the tiniest bit. His face remains serious. "Just be sure you and Hikari keep on your toes. I don't know what it is about this match, but I might need you there to help me and Yugi out. Bakura has that millennium ring, after all." You look at the Pharaoh with surprise.  
  
"Wait, but I thought Tristan threw it into the woods back when we were at the Duelist Kingdom!" you gasp.  
  
"He did," Yami replies, his hands tensing around yours. "But he somehow got it back. He's been hiding it well. Or, should I say, the spirit inside of it..." Your stomach coils with dread.  
  
"So there IS a spirit inside his item too," you mutter, feeling the fear rise up to your chest. "I guess your last duel with him, where we all became cards... it wasn't a dream after all. He can manipulate the Shadow Realm, just like you and Hikari." Yami nods.  
  
"Yes, and I can bet you anything that he'll be using it against me tonight," Yami adds. "That's why I need you and Hikari ready to help. I'll be fine, but you need to make sure he doesn't hurt the others. They don't need to be caught in the crossfire, and for some of our friends, especially not a second time." You nod quickly. You feel Hikari listening intently as well.  
  
"Definitely," you assure him, stepping closer and pulling him into a tight embrace. He throws his arms around you as well, holding tightly. You kiss his cheek and lean in close to his ear. "Good luck, Yami." He nods into your shoulder before pulling away and walking down the hallway, following Bakura and the officiator. You turn and run towards the elevator, thanking Joey and Mai for holding it as you step on.  
  
~  
  
Once the elevator opens up, a harsh, brisk gust hits you hard, blowing your hair over your eyes. As you brush it away, you shiver.  
  
"It's freezing up here," Serenity murmurs, suddenly gaining the attention of Tristan and Duke before Joey has to brush them off. You and Mai bite back a laugh. But, she's right. With you being this high up, the air has gotten colder and the winds have gotten stronger. You walk over to the platform's wall with the others, enclosing the dueling arena and the path around it on top of the blimp. You will yourself not to turn around and look off the side. After all, four thousand feet is much scarier when you're not behind a window.  
  
The arena only rises a few feet from the platform, allowing you a clear view of Yami and Bakura. Still, you step as close as you can to the edge near Yami's side, feeling that the elevation will be too much separation, should Yami need Hikari's help. As you do, you watch Kaiba walk to the center of the arena.  
  
"Alright, I'll make this speech quick so we can begin this duel," he announces, crossing his arms. "Kaiba craft 3 is now cruising at an altitude of four thousand feet. The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here." You should have known Kaiba planned this, wanting the dueling environment to be as tasking as your opponent.  
  
"Before we begin," Yami speaks up, drawing everyone's attention as his focus lands on Bakura. "Why don't you tell me who you really are and stop this charade?" You hold your breath as you wait for a response, but when you see just how much Bakura's eyes change and hear the chuckle bellowing from his throat, you nearly choke on it. "Fine then, have it your way. But, I think I know who you really are." Bakura doesn't speak, but instead, a burst of light glows from his chest as his millennium ring slowly phases into view. The others gasp, while you wince at the sudden presence of the overwhelming spiritual power.  
  
"I don't get it," a small voice pipes up, making you and the others turn towards a confused Namu. "What's that around Bakura's neck?"  
  
"Namu..." Tea replies. "It's... kind of hard to explain, but that's not really Bakura up there."  
  
"Okay, you lost me," Mai admits, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You see, Yugi, Rei, and Bakura all have these really old objects that have magic powers," Joey explains, gesturing towards you as you walk over and hold out your wrist. You let Mai, who seems very curious, to reach over and touch it for herself. "Yugi's and Rei's items are good, but Bakura's is bad."  
  
"And that's because there's an evil spirit inside of it," Tea adds.  
  
"So you're telling me there's an evil spirit up there dueling Yugi?" Namu asks, leaning over to look down at your bracelet as well before turning back up to the dueling arena. "That's hard to believe." You turn your attention over to him.  
  
"It does seem a little strange at first," you admit, smiling. "But, I promise you, it's real."   
  
"I just hope he doesn't take Yugi to the Shadow Realm again," Joey hisses. "That's not somewhere you want to be."  
  
"Don't worry, Joey," you soothe. "If he tries anything, Hikari will keep us safe. I promise."  
  
"Well then," Bakura's voice chimes in suddenly, catching you off guard by how deep and commanding it has become. "Now that we're done with introductions, why don't we begin this duel?"  
  
"First, tell me why you'v entered the Battle City finals!" Yami demands, staring daggers through his opponent. "What is it you hope to gain? Is it about the millennium items?" You flinch when Bakura's pale lips stretch into a smirk.  
  
"Perhaps," he replies curtly. "But Yugi, perhaps there is something else that I'm planning to take away from you, besides your millennium puzzle." You and Yami tense up at the threat.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami asks quickly, making Bakura chuckle.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" he sneers. "There's so much more to this tournament that you're aware of, so many secrets being kept from you. For instance: how do you know I'm working alone? And are you sure that one of the people you believe to be your friend is, in fact, your greatest enemy?" The evil spirit's cryptic phrases leave you completely blindsided and scared, and when you feel the presence of yet another millennium item, you become distracted, throwing your head back and forth to look around for the source. You barely hear the officiator announce the start of the duel, and instead notice the holographic panels lighting up. You turn back to the arena and bite your lip.  
  
 _"You felt it too,"_ Hikari states with a slightly worried tone. You nod wordlessly. _"Don't get yourself worried sick, now, sweetheart. You're being alert, but you're falling out of focus."_ You shake you head to clear your thoughts.  
  
'You're right,' you think confidently. 'I have to be here for Yami. He's the one in danger, not me.'  
  
~  
  
The duel begins, and while it's exciting and keeps you cheering, the events are otherwise tame. Yami even takes a hefty lead, wiping out Bakura's life points until he only have 450 left. You thank your lucky stars for it too, and hope that the rest of the match pans out this way. But, just as you relax, you realize that, in fact, Yami's lead was aquired a little too easily. You're suddenly back on your toes as you remain focused, wondering why it's been such a simple match.  
  
'Come on Yami,' you mentally encourage. 'Just one more attack and you've won it!' Your wish falls short, however, when Bakura plays the card "Dark Necrofear", sending shivers right down your spine and exploding in your core. You can distinctly recall Pegasus creating cards like this one, since they wound up giving your little self nightmares. In order for this card to be summoned, three monsters have to be destroyed on the card owner's side of the field, which Yami did without hesitation. You can't blame him for playing the game, but now you realize that Bakura is far more cunning than he let on, and it makes you queasy. Even when Yami manages to destroy it with his Dark Magician Girl, he's still putty in Bakura's twisted hands.  
  
"When will you realize that I've manipulated every single move in this duel so far, Yugi?" Bakura cackles as he plays a spell card to the field. In an instant, the entire arena is engulfed in a thick, ominous entity. As it spreads, eyes begin to open up inside the void-like substance, staring down at everyone on the blimp. "Watch as the entire playing field is engulfed in a shroud of dark magic known as Dark Sanctuary!" A cold chill blasts your frame as you turn to the others, who seem to be feeling the same dread you are.  
  
 _"It's okay,"_ Hikari soothes within you. _"It's frightening, but it's just a card. It's not tapping into any energy from the Shadow Realm."_ You sigh with a gentle relief. Still, the card keeps you on edge. Since Bakura had to sacrifice so much for it, you can only assume it will play out in his favor.  
  
Just as you expected, you watch as a long, looming spirit appears out of thin air and begins to circle Yami's monsters before disappearing again. When Yami tries to declare an attack with his Gamma the Magnet Warrior, the spirit flies out at Yami, bursting against him with a shrill scream, negating his Magnet Warrior's attack. What's worse is that, with Dark Sanctuary's spirit attacking Yami, half of Gamma's attack points get sucked from Yami's life points and funnel into Bakura's!  
  
"So any time Yugi tries to attack Bakura, it'll be stopped and make that life point switch?" Tristan growls. You shake your head, assessing the severity of the continuous spell card.  
  
"I don't think so," you reply. "I think Bakura is just trying to psyche him out. That card would be too powerful if it possessed ALL of Yugi's monsters. I think it can only possess one at a time, but Bakura gets to choose which monster." You clench your hands into fists. "And, of course, he won't tell him which."  
  
"He gets to choose?!" Joey gawks. "That's not fair! It should be random!" You turn to look up at him.  
  
"I know, but this is an evil spirit we're talking about," you continue. "They can manipulate this game as much as they want." You turn back to Yami, silently willing him more strength. You know he'll pull through, but with the stakes being so high in just the first round of the tournament, you can't help but worry. The worry in your stomach hardens even more when Bakura plays the card "Destiny Board", summoning a Ouija board to the field and summoning a creature holding the letter "F". Bakura threatens that, in just four more turns, this duel will end when the Destiny Board spells out its word... a word you can't figure out.  
  
After three turns, you watch the Destiny Board collect more letters, and Yami's life points suffer due to Dark Sanctuary's spirit. Just when you think Yami's caught in a tight spot, he summons a trap card "Collected Power", which forces every spell card still in play to focus in on a monster of Yami's choosing, and he chooses his Kuriboh. Bravely, the little monster takes in the spirit of the Dark Sanctuary, leaving Yami's Magnet Warrior and Dark Magician Girl safe from harm. Then, he follows it up with the spell card "Exile of the Wicked", which destroys Kuriboh, along with Dark Sanctuary's ghost. To finish off his combo, Yami plays "Monster Reborn", bringing back Dark Necrofear from Bakura's graveyard. You watch as the magic of Dark Sanctuary dissipates until it completely fades away, revealing a clear night sky once again.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness," Tea sighs. You smile and cheer.  
  
"Since sacrificing Dark Necrofear brought on Dark Sanctuary, bringing it back makes the spell nonexistent! Way to go!!" you cry, throwing your fists into the air. But, you quickly bring yourself back to focus, silently helping Yami to hone in and think of a strategy to destroy Destiny Board. On Bakura's side of the field, the board has the letters "F", "I", and "N". With the passing turn that allowed Yami the lead, the letter "A" has appeared. You and Yami suddenly say it in tandem:  
  
"Final."  
  
But, before Yami can try a strategy to destroy Destiny Board, Bakura plays the monster "Jowgin", which has a special ability that allows Bakura to destroy all monster Yami has on his side of the field that were special summoned. In this case, a monster summoned by Monster Reborn.  
  
"Oh no! Dark Necrofear is--" Joey blurts, interrupted as Jowgin lunges forward and pierces Dark Necrofear. As it shatters out of play, Dark Sanctuary slowly swallows the field again in its dark magic. Your stomach drops as the powerful entity hangs heavy on your shoulders.  
  
"In just one turn, my Destiny Board will reveal its last letter. When it does, you will lose this duel and your chance at winning the finals," Bakura hums sadistically. "And that won't be the only thing you'll lose. Your Egyptian God card will be mine, and so will that puzzle of yours." You suddenly see Bakura's gaze dart down at you, making you jolt. "And then we'll be after you, little Rei, and your millennium bracelet." You reach over and grab your wrist protectively, meeting Bakura's staredown with a cold look of your own. After a moment of having his fun with you, he turns back to face Yami. "Make your move, Yugi."  
  
With the pressure on, you stare in silence as Yami tries to think up a way to win this match in just one turn. He's really caught between a rock and a hard place, and it's not going to get any easier. To make matters worse, you hear your friends start to bicker behind you.  
  
"It doesn't look like Yugi has much of a choice at this point," Duke sighs.  
  
"HEY! Show a little faith, will ya!?" Tristan barks, earning a scoff from Mai. You turn to her.  
  
"I hate to say it, Tristan, but I think Duke is right," she replies. "Yugi only has one chance not screw this up, and Bakura has stacked the odds in his favor." You turn your body completely around, to face everyone.  
  
"And has that stopped him before?" you ask, making Mai stop mid-thought and look at you. You take a deep breath. "This isn't the first time Yugi has been faced with a problem. He's been through a lot of challenging duels and situations where his life was on the line, and he pulled through." You see Joey and Tristan slowly nod in agreement. "He's done it before, he can do it again." You feel a natural defensiveness bubbling up in your chest. "Besides, even if this did seem hopeless, it's our job to make sure we're here for him! All of us!" Your eyes scan over all of your friends' with a confident gaze. "What if that was you up there? You wouldn't want to hear your friends saying things like this!" Duke averts his expression and Mai bites her lip, staring down at you intently. You smile, assuring them that you're not mad.  
  
"Rei's right," Joey adds, thrusting his fist forward powerfully. "It's up to us to make sure Yugi knows he's not alone!" You and the others turn back to Yami, cheering for him with all of your might. After a moment, you hear the others chime in too, making you feel even more empowered to keep the Pharaoh going.  
  
As if your words, and the hope of the two boys dueling Bakura, brought the heart of the cards to life, Yami draws his next card with a confidence so powerful, so awesome, it makes you realize immediately the card he's drawn.  
  
"I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Big Shield Gardna to summon the almighty **Slipher the Sky Dragon!** " Lightning casts down from the sky, striking the center of the playing field and vaporizing the field of Dark Sanctuary's magic. From the light bursts two gigantic wings, stretching out wide. Slowly, a serpent-like body forms from the spectacle and coils around the blimp. As the last of the energy bursts to form the head, the dragon perches on the air right about Yami's head, looming over him protectively. It roars with an intensity that makes you physically draw back. Bakura looks horrified, as do your friends.  
  
"U-Uh, Joey? Rei?" Tristan beckons. "Wh-What is that thing!?"  
  
"I-It's the biggest duel monster I've ever seen!!" Joey replies, unsure of what it is as well. You realize that they don't know, and you turn back to look at them.  
  
"That's Slipher the Sky Dragon," you explain as the air settles. "It's known as an Egyptian God card. Only three exist in the entire world. Marik had two, but Yugi won one in a duel against one of his Rare Hunters, which was Slipher."  
  
"Who has the third one?" Mai asks, her eyes still trained on the dragon.  
  
"Kaiba does," you reply, your voice making it clear you aren't happy about it. "These beasts' powers date all the way back to ancient Egyptian times. If one person has all three, it could decide the fate of the entire world."  
  
"Then... then that means--" Tea gasps. You nod solemnly.  
  
"Yes, this is what Marik is after," you finish, turning back to the duel. Yami stares down Bakura, ready to launch his final attack to end the duel. But, just as he is about to announce Slipher to wipe out Bakura's life points, a sharp whimper is heard from the other side of the field. You turn to see Bakura, who is grasping the wound on his arm, sway weakly before falling to his knees. But, that's not what catches your attention. What you notice is his eyes; they're bright, gentle, and back to their old selves. The millennium ring's evil spirit relinquished control of Bakura, and now he's in a lot of pain, feeling the effects of his injury that the ring's spirit could handle.  
  
"M-My arm," Bakura chokes. "I-It hurts."   
  
"BAKURA!" Yami shouts while you and the others race to the other side of the field. You call up to him.  
  
"Bakura! Bakura, are you alright!?" you worry.  
  
"Y-Yugi? Rei?" he whines. "P-Please, help me, I don't know where I am." He looks down and begins shaking at the sight of his bandages. "What happened to my arm? Wh-why am I dueling?"  
  
"Now that the spirit of the ring is gone, he's weak," a voice announces, making everyone turn to find Marik standing at the other end of the pathway. You choke on your breath. "Attacking him now with Slipher would put him in an even worse condition." His words are low, sinking deep into your skull. "Would you win this duel by putting your friend's health at risk?" Yami stills and grits his teeth.  
  
"Only a coward would win like this!" he replies, turning back to the shaking Bakura. You stare icy daggers into Marik's eyes, realizing that he and the evil spirit of the ring have been working together, keeping the real Bakura at bay until they needed him as bait.  
  
'He's a monster,' you think, looking back up to Bakura. As Yami tries to run to the other side of the field, he's stopped by the officiator, saying that contact with your opponent is forbidden during a duel. You instinctively turn to Kaiba, waiting for him to somehow override the rule. He doesn't.  
  
However, just as you think Bakura is about to pass out, his millennium ring starts to glow again. His eyes harden as the spirit regains control, throwing his head back with a tremendous laugh. You gasp and keep all of your attention on the sight.  
  
"FINISH ME OFF YUGI," Bakura cries, smiling wide. "I'm back in control of your little friend Bakura. I still need him, after all, so go ahead and use your Egyptian God card on me instead!" You turn your head back to Yami, who flexes with anger at the use of his friend for the spirit's dirty personal gain. You find it disgusting too, Bakura and his true soul's health suddenly becoming your primary concern.  
  
"NOW, SLIPHER THE SKY DRAGON!" Yami announces, pointing down Bakura's side of the field. "FINISH OFF THE LAST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!" In a swill of hot energy, the God card opens his mouth and releases a blast that swallows Bakura whole. Then, as quickly as it came, it fades from sight as the holographic panels shut off, taking Slipher with them. When you can see again, you notice Bakura lying flat on the arena, unconscious. You don't wait for the officiator to announce Yami the winner before you jump up onto the platform, hoisting your weight onto Bakura's side of the arena and running over to him. Yami joins you moments later, and when the arena finally lowers, so do the rest of your friends. You take Bakura into your arms, pressing your ear to his chest. When you hear a heartbeat, you sigh with relief and look up at Yami.  
  
"H-He's okay," you state, making the others exhale sharply. "But, he needs to see a doctor now." As Tristan kneels down, you carefully help the slowly waking Bakura onto your friend's back. Tristan takes his time standing up before piggybacking Bakura back to his room with the others. But, as you're about to follow, you feel Yami's presence fall away as Yugi's takes the forefront. You run to him and hug him tightly, nuzzling your face against his neck.  
  
"You're alright," you whisper, making him smile against your skin.  
  
"I am, I promise," he reassures as you take a hold of his hand quickly.  
  
"And Yami?"  
  
"He's fine too, don't worry." You sigh with another wave of relief and lace your fingers with his, walking close together off of the platform and down to the elevator. As you step inside, you allow yourself to relax with him in the brief moment of peace. But, with Yugi moving on, he's just one step closer to the top, and one step closer to deciding the fate of the world...


	33. Chapter 33

Once you were back on the bottom level of the blimp, you and the others hurry Bakura to his room. Then, after a long, unnecessary argument with Kaiba about landing the blimp to get him to a hospital, he calls on his medical staff to send a squad over to your friend's room. It puts your heart at some ease, though your stomach still churns uncomfortably. To think that Bakura's millennium item has been completely manipulating him to do his bidding. He is so sweet and gentle. He didn't deserve what he went through, or anything he's gone through since he's had the ring, for that matter.  
  
Once you straighten out Bakura's health situation, you head back to Yugi's room with him while Joey goes back to his. While you three get ready for the next round of the tournament, Tristan and Duke head out to search for Bakura's millennium ring, which mysteriously went missing after his duel with Yami.  
  
"There, all set," Yugi smiles, making the last adjustment in his deck before stacking the cards back together again. He looks down at you, sitting on the floor, your cards all spread out around you, some in pairs and stacks. You have a card in your hand and are slowly rotating in circles on your rear-end to see which card it should be paired up with. He chuckles, making you look up and smile as well.  
  
"This is what I usually do at home," you admit, rubbing the back of your neck in a slightly sheepish way. "The movement is a good way to help keep me engaged and get my brain going."  
  
"That's pretty smart!" Yugi replies. "Mind if I help?" You wordlessly pat the floor next to you with a big grin. He slides off his chair and plops down onto the carpet, pulling some of your cards into his hand and looking through them. As you continue, you can't help but notice that you had picked up "Dark Rabbit" a while ago and still haven't put it in one of the stacks. Before you know it, you're resting your chin on your knees, holding the card close to your face. You sigh, catching Yugi's attention. He watches you for a few seconds before craning his neck around to see the card you're holding. You tilt it towards him a bit, and once he sees it, he gets the picture.  
  
"Still bothering you, huh?" he asks rhetorically. Still, you nod, sighing heavy and loud.  
  
"I wonder how he's doing," you think aloud, tracing your thumb along Dark Rabbit's long ears, using your other hand to reach up and squeeze your dog tags. "I'm still kind of worried about him. I can't stop thinking about the blood running down Kemo's suit sleeve as he was carrying him..."  
  
"I'm sure they took good care of him," Yugi reassures, knowing that there is still the smallest sliver of you left that still cares about your pseudo-parent, something even you often forget about. He collects all your cards together before setting the deck up on the table next to his. He returns to the floor, only this time sitting next to you. You lean your head onto his shoulder while he leans his head onto yours. You finally let yours arms relax in your lap, still holding the card, as your gaze pans upward.  
  
"I just... I still have so many questions," you whimper, blinking away tears. "What really happened to my dad? Why did Pegasus keep me around after he was gone?" You close your eyes tightly to fight the burning in your eyes, your voice getting aggressively louder. "How did these Egyptian God cards, cards that Pegasus used my dad's life to seal away, manage to fall into evil hands? H-HE'S GONE BECAUSE OF THESE, AND NOW HIS DEATH IS FOR NOTHI--" You stop yourself when you open your eyes towards the window and see the reflection of a mysterious man standing in the doorway. You whip around, causing Yugi to do the same and gasp.  
  
"Hey," he murmurs. "I remember you. You're that man who we helped through Yami's and Hikari's combined mind!" Your eyes widen as you recall him as well. Your bracelet warms against your skin at the sight as well.  
  
"Shadi," you whisper, standing from the floor with Yugi to greet him properly.  
  
"Yes," Shadi replies softly. "And you two have learned a lot since I met you in Duelist Kingdom, Yugi, Rei. You're beginning to understand your fate and it's relation to the past. A fate that intertwines with that of the spirits who dwell within your millennium items."  
  
"Well, I know a little bit!" Yugi corrects innocently. "Like, the fact that Yami was an ancient Pharaoh."  
  
"And Hikari was his Queen and throne keeper," you add softly, looking down at your bracelet.  
  
"That is correct," Shadi replies. "And, together, the four of you must save the Earth."  
  
"From an ancient evil," both you and Yugi say in unison, hearing Ishizu's words over and over in your head very clear.  
  
"I know," Yugi continues. "But, are you here to explain that a little further? We're still really confused." Shadi gently scoops the relic around his neck into his hands and holds it securely, presenting it to you two.  
  
"I am but the guardian of the eight millennium items," Shadi notes. "I'm here because I sensed a disturbance in the mystic alignment once again. All eight items are on board this vessel, as well as the three Egyptian God cards. This means all the objects capable of saving--or destroying--the world are right here." You and Yugi flinch at the new information, doing your best to take it all in. "And the Earth's safety rest with you two. Heed my words: if the wrong individuals were to take control of any of the millennium items, or one of the Egyptian God cards, the results could be catastrophic. It nearly happened once before..."  
  
"When Pegasus created Duel Monsters," you chime in solemnly. "I-Isn't that right, Shadi?"  
  
"It is," he replies with a slightly kinder voice. "I happened to hear what you were talking about before you two saw me. I'm very sorry about your father." You smile at the sentiment and suddenly feel a burst of tears that come on too quick to stop. A quiet sob escapes your throat before you press your forearm to your eyes to wipe them away. Yugi reaches out to you, keeping his arms close in case you need him for support. When you pull your arm away, you're still smiling, though it's very bittersweet.  
  
"Thank you, Shadi," you sigh, sniffling gently.  
  
"I apologize if this isn't something you want to hear," Shadi warns, but you shake your head.  
  
"No, I'll be okay," you hiccup. "In fact, anything more than what I know now is something I've wanted for years." You reach out and grab Yugi's hand, who squeezes it greedily. "Besides, Yugi should know." Shadi nods and begins:  
  
"It all began when Maximillion Pegasus first arrived in Egypt. He was searching for a method that he could use to reunite with his lost love. His quest brought him to me, and I presented him with the millennium eye, for he was destined to possess it. Soon after, he discovered the origins of the ancient Egyptian "Shadow Games". Pegasus became obsessed with these games and decided to dedicate his life to recreating them. He sought to resurrect the ancient, mystical powers he discovered. But, much to his surprise, it almost destroyed him.  
  
"Pegasus didn't know his limits, but he would come to discover that he had unleashed a power far beyond his control... the Egyptian God monsters."  
  
"Is that what almost destroyed him?" Yugi clarifies, making Shadi nod.  
  
"It came to fruition during one of his early research trips to the ancient pyramids," Shadi elaborates. "Pegasus wanted to locate the stones depicting the ancient God monsters he had read about. He and his men searched many places he had researched from countless maps, but were turning up empty handed for a long time. I ended up approaching him, telling him that the Gods were impossible to reach alone, for they were sealed away in a great Pharaoh's tomb. No mere mortal could ever reach them. I told Pegasus that I could assist him in his search, and he asked me profusely to guide him.  
  
"So, I guided Pegasus and his team of archeologists to an underground chamber, hidden beneath the desert sands. Little did he know that the Pharaoh's tomb had been carefully guarded for millenia... guarded by men and women who can be traced all the way back to the Queen's bloodline, beginning with the blood of her mother." Your eyes light up as your millennium bracelet hums against your skin.  
  
"You mean, Hikari--"  
  
"Yes, along with the Ishtar family. She was the Pharaoh's throne keeper in life, and essentially, his tomb keeper in death," Shadi explains. You look down at your wrist before feeling a powerful sense of pride in your millennium spirit's accomplishments. "He trusted her with unmatched confidence, and she provided that protection."  
  
"Wow," you sigh, smiling as the last of your tears dry. Shadi continues.  
  
"After traveling by foot for hours, our journey was over. Pegasus entered the dimly-lit chamber first, and his team soon followed. As promised, I brought him to the resting place of the ancient Egyptian God tablets. Inside, Pegasus found what he came for, never knowing he was about to unleash a devastating force like no other.  
  
"Triumphant, Pegasus returned home to design his cards based upon the images found on the stones. Whether he could control their incredibly power, I did not yet know. You see, he was destined to awaken the Egyptian God monsters, but at a great cost, as Pegasus... and others in his life, were about to find out." You cast your gaze down, biting back any more emotion. "Pegasus was warned time and time again to cease production of the three Egyptian Gods monsters as members involved with the project were dying, one by one." You and Yugi stare at Shadi in horror. "By then, I realized how unfit he was to wield the power of the God monsters.  
  
"I took control of Pegasus's mind as he slept one night, revealing to him the catastrophic consequences his selfish, thoughtless desires would bring upon the world. The next morning, Pegasus was off on a trip to Egypt, with the help of Ishizu Ishtar, to seal the cards away. Despite pleasing the Gods by laying them to rest once more, they made sure to remind Pegasus of their almighty terror one last time before leaving the tombs..." You feel your chest tighten again.  
  
"Dad..." you whimper, casting your gaze downwards again as you reach up to touch his dog tags once more.  
  
"Again, I'm very sorry for your loss," Shadi empathized. "I do not know much about the event in detail, but when you have the opportunity to speak with Ishizu again, she can tell you what you want to know, in that regard." You look back up, thanking him silently with your expression.  
  
"So, is that when Marik tried to steal them?" you ask, wanting a distraction.  
  
"Yes," Shadi replies. "And, if he were to get his hands on all three, the results would be devastating. I cannot stress that enough." As he speaks, you feel your bracelet becoming restless, pulsing and vibrating against your skin.  
  
'Do you want to talk to him, Hikari?' you ask inwardly, and Hikari nods.  
  
 _"If it's not too much trouble,"_ she replies. You grin and begin to relax in her control.  
  
'Not at all,' you state. 'You deserve to speak with him too. He was the one in your home before, after all.'  
  
//  
  
When you open your eyes, you feel Rei's spirit rest gently in your heart. You turn to see Yami has taken control over Yugi's body as well, and his smile warms your chest.  
  
"I can assure you," Yami soothes. "Marik will never have his hands on all three." He reaches over and slips a protective arm around your waist, pulling you close. You smile and press a hand to his chest, placing the other on his shoulder and resting your arm against his back.   
  
"We won't let that happen," you reassure. Suddenly, Shadi drops to one knee and bows his head.  
  
"My Pharaoh! My Queen!" he gasps, keeping his gaze averted out of respect. "It is an honor to be in your presence once again." He slowly turns up to gaze at the both of you. "I have great confidence in you. I know that you two will restore order to the world, and put an end to this chaos just as you did five thousand years ago."  
  
"Attention all remaining finalists," an announcement crackles over the P.A., making you and Yami turn your attention upwards. "Please proceed to the main concourse for the second round of the finals." When you turn back down to where Shadi had been, you notice he's gone. You and Yami silently gasp and look around.  
  
"He's disappeared," Yami states.  
  
"As quickly as he came," you finish, accepting the fact that he probably had other matters to attend to. Yami turns towards you, and before you're given the chance to react, he's kissing you. You instinctively melt into the gesture and press your body closer to him, sliding both of your hands to cup his face and deepen it.  
  
"I've missed that," Yami chuckles once you separate. "It's not quite the same when you're two spirits without a body." The lighthearted joke makes you and him both laugh for a moment.  
  
"I trust that these two will fair better than the world expects them to," you say confidently. "And we'll be there every step of the way." Yami nods in agreement.  
  
"Once we've successfully beaten Marik, maybe we can find some answers as to our past," your king offers. You embrace him tightly, relishing in his strong arms as they hug you back. "Come on, we should head to the main lobby to see who the next duelists are." You pull away and look up at him, smiling as sweetly as you can.  
  
"Rei will join you and the others in a little bit," you reply, leaning up and kissing Yami again. "I have something I need to take care of." Trusting in your judgement, Yami pulls away from you and heads for the door, stealing one more glance as he walks out. You wait for him to make it down the hallway before you leave yourself, heading for one of the cabins nobody seems to have paid attention to since their arrival on the blimp. You, however, have noticed the presence since Rei passed the door, and you know the resident inside is expecting you.  
  
  
When you approach it, you knock on the door gently, hearing an immediate,  
  
"Come in." You press the button and watch as the door pulls open, revealing a woman sitting in the dark by one of the cabin's windows. She's shrouded in long, white, elegant robes, while a veil on her head, nose, and mouth conceal her appearance. The millennium necklace clipped around her neck, however, reveals her identity immediately.  
  
"Have you been expecting me?" you ask kindly, smiling as you walk into the room and close the door behind you. The young woman turns to you and unclips the veil from her face.  
  
"But of course," Ishizu replies back in a slightly playful tone, allowing herself to smile back just a little bit. Yours widens.  
  
"You are beautiful when you smile."  
  
"Thank you, my Queen." Ishizu stands up from her chair as you walk closer. She bows her head politely. "I'm not surprised you realized I was on board the aircraft. I'm glad to see you're doing well."  
  
"Well, unfortunately that makes one of us," you sigh, pressing your hand to your chest. Ishizu quirks her head curiously. "It seems as though Rei is a bit emotional. She and Yugi just spoke with Shadi about the events leading up to Pegasus sealing away the Egyptian God cards."  
  
"I see," Ishizu speaks with a gentle voice. "Her father was the casualty in the accident on our way home." She straightens her back and opens her arms in a welcoming gesture. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with her. I actually wanted to talk with Miss Rei and offer her something."   
  
"By all means," you nod and close your eyes slowly, giving into the pull of your item. "I think it would do her heart some good."  
  
//  
  
When you feel yourself regaining control, you open your eyes to a room with the lights completely shut off, the glow of the city beneath the blimp shining through the windows being your only beacon. In front of you stands a woman you recognize almost immediately.  
  
"M-Miss Ishtar!" you squeak, and she smiles warmly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's nice to see you, Miss Rei," she replies smoothly, folding her hands over her front. You notice a duel disk on her arm.  
  
"Wait!" you gasp, pointing to it quickly. "You're a finalist in Battle City?" You try to wrap your brain around it. "But... that means there are nine competitors. The odd number means that someone will have to duel twice--"  
  
"Actually," Ishizu cuts you off. "As soon as I boarded the blimp, I immediately forfeited my spot in the finals, which thankfully leaves the numbers even. The only reason I remain on the aircraft is because I need to be here, in case the events of the future take a turn for the worst. I was going to remain in my room until the blimp landed... that is, until I realized _you_ were a finalist."  
  
"Me?" you repeat, pointing at your face innocently. "But, why me specifically?" Ishizu's fingers reach up and brush against her necklace with a deft touch.  
  
"Because I wanted to ask you a favor," she replies, reeling you in and making you listen closely to her words. "With the spirit of the throne keeper in your millennium bracelet, you too are a part of her legacy to defend and protect." She reaches behind her neck to unclip her necklace, and your eyes widen. She folds the chain neatly in her palm before offering it to you. "I want you to keep the millennium necklace safe from harm. With those that are on board and competing, this isn't safe in my possession anymore." You keep your eyes locked on the woman, completely shocked by the suggestion.  
  
"I...I-I..." you stutter. Ishizu reaches out and touches your shoulder with her free hand.  
  
"I understand I'm asking a lot of you," she admits. "But, I'm absolutely confident in my decision. I have seen the events of the future, and while I can't explicitly share them with you, I can tell you that you will need this for your later journeys. My time possessing it is over, and now it's your destiny to keep it until the time is right."  
  
"H-How will I know when that time comes?" you ask, her vague explanation making you unsure. She smiles comfortingly, putting you somewhat at ease, and gestures down to your bracelet.  
  
"You will know, and you'll have the spirit of the Pharaoh's mightiest oracle to help guide you. She, too, will know what's in store for the necklace in due time." You remain still for a long time before mustering the courage to reach out and take the artifact, cupping it carefully in both hands before securing it in the deck case on your hip.  
  
"Thank you, Ishizu," you finally speak. "Thank you for putting so much trust in me. I promise I will not fail you."  
  
"There's not a doubt in my heart," Ishizu adds, making you blush proudly. Your bracelet warms against your skin, Hikari's silent affirmation in Ishizu's statement.   
  
You sit in a comfortable silence with her for a moment before finally mustering the confidence.  
  
"Hey, Ishizu?" you ask, drawing her complete attention back to you. "Shadi told me something... about you knowing what happened to my dad back when he made the trip with Pegasus to seal away the God cards." Your voice begins to crack, so you pause to collect yourself. Ishizu realizes the insinuation right away.  
  
"Alexander Thompson," hearing his name on the tomb keeper's lips makes you smile. You haven't heard anyone say it in a long time, and it's strangely refreshing and heartwarming. "I remember Pegasus calling him "Ace", and what a fitting nickname. He was there when Pegasus needed him the most and protected him with his life." Your vision blurs as tears well up against your lower eyelids, yet you don't turn your attention from Ishizu to take care of them. She turns to you after letting her eyes and expression wander just a bit. "He was a very brave man, and he talked about you on the entire way to Egypt." The tears fall against your cheeks and stream in a constant flow. "He mentioned how you were so smart and so sweet for your age. You had manners of a saint and a playfulness that always kept you going. You were so eager to learn new things and he sounded so happy with you as the topic of conversation--"  
  
"Why," you cut her off quietly with a garbled, hitching voice. "Why did he have to die? He'd still be here, if it weren't for that trip." As you sit down, you feel Ishizu do the same next to you. You cry into your hands as she looks down at the top of your head.  
  
"Rei, you wear his military tags, right?" Ishizu asks, softly. You nod through your mess as you reach down with one hand and grab them tightly. "He gave them to you?"  
  
"H-He put th-them a-around... my ne-eck the day he l-left," you struggle to explain, doing your best to even out your breath as the loud bursts of sobs have finally passed.  
  
"Do you remember what Shadi told you?" she continues. "How, during the God card project, Pegasus's archeologists, translators, and other employees involved were dying?" You nod before suddenly gasping, the realization hitting you hard.  
  
"P-Pegasus didn't kill him..." you muster. "Th-The anger of the God cards did." You grab the tags and press them to your palm with all your might. "He understood that he might not make it back alive. As long as Pegasus had the God cards, he was at risk. You and Pegasus were protected by your millennium items, but... he had to come to terms with it."  
  
"There wasn't much we could do," Ishizu admits. "While Pegasus turned back to try and see him through the wreckage, it was too dangerous to go back in right away. That part of the tomb was collapsing too fast. He managed to get Pegasus out of the way before..." You avert your eyes to the floor.  
  
"But he never went back to the tomb once it did calm down, did he?" you ask bitterly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid he didn't," Ishizu sighs. "But, if it helps, Pegasus was absolutely torn apart on the way back home. He was inconsolable, mentioning how heartbroken you would be once you were told the news."  
  
"I'll never forget that day..." you croak. You quickly turn back to Ishizu. "But then, why did he say those things? I heard him speaking with a bunch of other company executive friends about just leaving my dad to rot, treating him as nothing more than a tool to throw away."  
  
"It's not a very good excuse," Ishizu states. "But, people cope with death in their own ways, some arguably strange and near unhealthy. That might have been his way of trying to get over the loss, and I believe he wanted you to hear it."  
  
"Why?" you ask, completely appalled.  
  
"Because then you would leave your home with him," a sudden, new voice replies. "And start a life of your very own with the millennium bracelet." You and Ishizu both turn to see Shadi sitting in the chair right across from where you two are sitting. You gasp with slight surprise, not expecting him at all.  
  
"Wait, Shadi..." you ask once you think through what he said. "Does that mean you gave me the millennium bracelet?" The man nods and looks down at your wrist.  
  
"I'm very deeply connected with Pegasus, and in turn watched you grow up in his home," he explains. "Pegasus's entire personality changed once he returned from his trip to seal the God cards away. He was no longer fit to raise you, and fate had you discover that for yourself. So, in turn, I had fate help me decide if you were destined to own one of the millennium items. When I saw you exhibiting traits of _protecting_ yourself from the dangers of the new Pegasus, I knew right then that you were the one to hold the bracelet."  
  
"So, you slipped it in my bag as I left the castle," you gawk, staring at Shadi intently. "Wow, Shadi... because of your decision, my entire life changed for the better. And, while I have to help Yugi and Yami save the world with Hikari, I'm ready for it. I'm ready for whatever life throws our way!"  
  
"Good," Shadi replies kindly, though his expression doesn't change much. "You have the bracelet, and now the necklace, for a reason. We trust you and Yugi to help guide the Pharaoh and the Queen to their destinies." You wipe the rest of the tears from your face and take a deep breath. You turn back to Ishizu with a warm look.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for all this," you whisper. "Everything you've told me has answered so many questions, and I'm so grateful." Ishizu reaches out and cups her hand on top of yours.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go this long without closure, but I'm very humbled to be the one that provided it to you," Ishizu hums, and you smile wide. Suddenly, you hear explosions and voices crying out from a distance, pulling you from the moment. Your heart sinks as you figure out where they're coming from.  
  
"The duel... i-it's started already!" you cry, running for the door and slamming the button to open it. You turn back to Ishizu quickly. "W-We'll talk more later!" With that, you bound up the hallway and to the elevator leading to the Stratos level.  
  
~  
  
Once the elevator opens, you're met with a sight you never thought you'd see. It appears as if Joey was drawn as the duelist for the second round. His competitor? None other than Marik. As they stand on the arena, dark clouds billow and swirl around overhead as lightning strikes down from above, threatening to hit both the duelists. Behind Marik's head is a sight that nearly takes the breath from your chest: The Winged Dragon of Ra. Your mouth dries out as your eyes widen so much, it hurts. You run over to your friends, who watch the match intently. Yami and Mai notice you first as you run to their sides.  
  
"Rei! Are you okay?" Yami asks. You nod and turn back up to the arena.  
  
"I didn't expect to be gone so long!" you admit, feeling terrible that you haven't been here for Joey. "Is that what I--"  
  
"It is, and it's angry," Yami announces. You watch Joey dance around bolts of electric that threaten to strike him down with one touch. Your stomach knots up tight.  
  
"Joey!! Get down from there!" you cry, turning to see Serenity with a physical sickness about her expression. You bite your lip with worry. For her to see him like this...  
  
Suddenly, an exceptional burst of lightning targets Marik and hits him hard. As he jerks and falls to the ground, the millennium rod he holds in his hand _shatters_. You can't believe your eyes, and you feel Yami tense up with shock too.  
  
"It's broken... but, that means..." you utter.  
  
"It's a fake," Yami finishes the thought. "That's not really Marik." You mentally curse yourself for not trusting your gut from the start. You have been targeting the wrong man from the very beginning, and now the real Marik has an unbelievable advantage within the circuit of the remaining duelists.  
  
Just as he hits the ground, you watch in horror as Joey gets hit while trying to help his opponent, knocking him out cold. Serenity begins to panic, and you run to her side while Tristan tries to climb up onto the arena and help his friend. But, he's stopped by the officiator, saying that they are both still qualified to duel.  
  
"This is insane!" Tristan growls. "They're unconscious! How are they gonna duel like tha--" Just then, in the heat of the moment, you see Joey stir and roll his joints around some.  
  
"Serenity, look!" you shout, pointing up to her brother as he rises to his feet with a slow, wobbly precision. He seems dazed, but when the officiator announces him the winner of the duel, Joey pulls himself together, smiling wide like a big goof.  
  
"Hey guys, I did it!" he cries as the arena lowers, and you watch as his little sister is the first by his side. But, with a simultaneous reaction, you and Yami head over to the other side of the field, watching Joey walk over as well. Your friend kneels down to his opponent and supports him in his arms. The man sputters and shifts painfully, making you kneel down and make sure he's okay too.  
  
"Joey... I'm... I'm so sorry," he groans, coughing through his words. "It was an honor to duel you." His words are kind, and far beyond what you would expect any kind of "Marik" imposter to say.  
  
"Same to you too, pal," Joey replies. "But, now that it's over, you've gotta come clean. If you're not Marik, then who are you?"  
  
"I am but a servant to... the one... true... Marik..." the man choppily replies, lifting his arm to point towards Namu, who is psychotically clenching his head with his hands. On his belt is the real millennium rod, and you feel your heart nearly stop at the sight. Then, as he's addressed, Namu turns around and glares directly at the four of you on the arena. Beads of sweat run down his temples and drip from his jaw, yet a sickeningly wide grin cuts through his expression.  
  
"Yes, it's true," he pants, his grin twitching and flexing involuntarily. "I am the real Mariik. Namu was just a disguise I used to get closer to Yugi and Rei." You feel a chill paralyze you as it runs up and down your spine over and over again. "So, you fools, we finally meet **face to face**." His voice warps at the end, making Marik flinch and press a hand to his face. The man in your arms coughs again.  
  
"I-I was afraid of this," he chokes. "Marik... he has a darker side, and I am unable to contain it anymore." Just as he manages those words, he falls limp in your arms, completely unconscious. Suddenly, Marik cries out as he begins arguing with himself in a frenzy of deep, unrecognizable phrases. He throws his head back, screaming in pain, before his arms fall limp at his sides. You feel like you're in a terrible nightmare.  
  
"Marik!" Yami cries. "Answer me!" As he's addressed, Marik's head rolls back forward, revealing that his hair is now sticking out in tall, unexplainable spikes, and his forehead is completely illuminated with a third eye. He chuckles with a low, permanently twisted voice. As he approaches the arena, you feel an unruly, almost painful presence resonating from him. It makes you want to draw away in fear instinctively.  
  
"I'm finally free," Marik coos. "Now I can do whatever I please."  
  
"Who are you?" Yami demands, standing up and facing him from the arena platform.  
  
"I'm the real Marik," he replies curtly. "And I'm not as kind as the one you've gotten to know. I'll be picking up where he left off and stripping you of the power that is rightfully mine." He peers over to look directly at you now, making you feel sick. "And I'll be taking the hand of the throne keeper as well, so don't think you don't get to play along in this game as well." Marik throws his head back and laughs again. "You fools have no idea who--no, _what_ you're dealing with now." He growls like a primal beast.  
  
"But don't worry, you'll all learn soon enough..."


	34. Chapter 34

Once Odion becomes the second person to become hospitalized on the blimp, you and the others ponder over the revelation of the real Marik and how Odion plays a role in it.  
  
"Poor Odion..." Mai murmurs, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.  
  
"Man," Tristan sighs softly. "It's times like these when you need friends the most." The rest of you nod and keep your gazes locked on the unconscious man.  
  
"You can say that again," Joey replies, flexing his hands into fists. "If it weren't for you guys, I don't think I would have been able to get up off of the ground back during the duel." He turns to look at his friends, one by one. "I had a dream where you were all helping me out, offering me your hands when I needed them most. I guess it was my heart's way of getting me back on my feet!"  
  
"That's really sweet, Joey," Serenity chimes.  
  
"With all of us together, nothing can stand in our way!" Yami announces, making you and the others nod enthusiastically in agreement.  
  
"We should head back to the main lobby to see who the next duelists are," you state, as as you watch Yami lead the way, you follow with the others. But, when Mai stops walking and calls out to Joey, you turn to her.  
  
"Hey, Joey," she blurts, making your friend turn around.  
  
"What is it Mai?" he asks, tilting his head. Her lips slowly stretch into a smile, and the sight of it warms your heart.  
  
"About that dream, the one with you and all your friends helping you up," she asks, averting her gaze in a slightly shy manner. "Was I there with you?" You turn back to Joey, waiting patiently for a response. After a long moment of silence, however, he begins fumbling around and shifting his weight feverishly.  
  
"Ah haha, nope! Sorry, I can't recall you being there!" he laughs nervously, making you stare at him with disbelief. "Maybe next time! But then again, I usually dream about manly things, you know? Like cars and dueling and playing sports, you know... guy stuff! Anyway, I'll see you later!!" And, with that, he's out the door. You slowly turn up to Mai, who has a faraway look in her eyes. You try to say something, but she cuts you off by putting her hand up, her gaze hardening with each passing second.  
  
"Don't bother, hun," she states bluntly, making you withdraw immediately. The words tear through your heart and make you whimper. You turn your head away and decide to leave, walking out and leaving Mai standing there with her thoughts. You catch a final glance at her before seeing Joey at the end of the hallway. You speedwalk up to him and grab the back of his shirt violently. He's nearly jerked off his feet as he turns around to see the cause, his head following a path down to you.  
  
"What's up Rei--" he starts, but you cut him off.  
  
"Joey," you blurt, feeling your heart breaking. "Mai wanted to feel like your friend, but what you said back there hurt her. A lot. Your rambling was a terrible cover, and now she feels abandoned." You don't want to be angry with him, but you get the thought across with an aggressive tone. Ever since you met Mai, there was always something about her that you admired and looked up to. Since she's gotten close to you and your friends, you've been trying to do your best to make her feel welcome. You know Joey didn't mean any harm, but since she seems to be a loner by nature, it was enough to drive her out, making all your efforts for nothing.  
  
"But, I--" Joey stutters, but you meet his gaze sharply, quieting him. You let go of his shirt and continue your way down the hall towards the concourse.  
  
~  
  
When the lottery begins for the third round, you wait patiently to hear the results. You know the remaining finalists are a tough bunch, and you haven't even had the chance to duel yet! You watch, with painful anticipation, as the first ball is picked. On it is a "4", which happens to be Mai's number. But, as the second drawing begins, she starts to walk away towards the dueling arena. You and the others try to call out to her, but she remains silent until she gets to the elevator. When she turns around, her eyes are cold and distant, completely shutting everyone else out. As the elevator closes and rises, your stomach sinks.  
  
The rest of you stick around to hear the opponent's name, and when his number is drawn, you feel a nagging feeling of worry in the back of your skull. "5" is the second lottery drawn, which correlates with Marik. You know Mai is strong and will do well, so you decide it will be a chance to see just how Marik duels. You're almost thankful you're one of the last finalists to go, otherwise you wouldn't have this opportunity.  
  
~  
  
When you get up to the top of the blimp, you notice Marik hasn't arrived yet. Mai waits patiently, while Kaiba grows angrier. Just as you think he's not going to show up, the elevator door opens, the man in question stepping out and slowly walking towards his side of the field. On the way by, he passes you and the others, close enough so that, if he reached out, he could grab you. You worry whether or not he considers it. The presence of this new Marik is enough to make you want to collapse, the sheer force of his energy hard to take.  
  
When he makes it onto the arena and the duel begins, Mai summons a monster while Marik plays a Revival Jam and a Jam Breeding Machine, making sure he secures his sacrifices for his Egyptian God card right away.  
  
"Come on Mai, you can do it!" you cry.  
  
"Yeah, we're with you all the way!" Joey adds. Mai turns down to you and your friends with a scornful look.  
  
"And what are you guys doing here, anyway?" she scoffs. "I've made it perfectly clear that I don't need your help to win this duel." Despite the constant barrage of encouragement and attempted hints, Mai turns you all away with spite, saying over and over how she can handle this on her own.  
  
To her credit, Mai manages to take the lead in life points over the course of a few turns. But, when Marik suddenly pulls his millennium rod from his belt and points it at Mai, you suddenly realize he's going to overcome Mai's lead with complete control of the surroundings.  
  
"Now, my dear, play time is over," Marik cackles. "Let's take this duel to the true home of games... The Shadow Realm!"  
  
"I... beg your pardon?" Mai gasps with surprise. You and Yami flinch at the statement as the eye on Marik's millennium rod begins to glow and bleed a familiar, ominous purple haze. It swallows the field in seconds, and you feel Hikari immediately put a lock on your mind and the minds of your friends, keeping you safe.  
  
"We have to help her up there!" you cry out loud, trying to will the lock on your mind to Mai's. Hikari grunts in slight pain.  
  
 _"I can't reach her,"_ the bracelet's spirit whimpers. _"She's too far away. She has to be standing closer in order for me to tap into her mind!"_ You feel yourself become queasy with the fact that Marik has already begun using his own cheap tricks to win... tricks that could end up getting Mai killed!  
  
"MAI PLEASE, YOU HAVE TOO--"  
  
" **Zip it** ," she hisses, making you bite your tongue. This isn't fair...  
  
"Marik, end this NOW!" Yami calls, only making the demented duelist throw his head back with a laugh. Mai continues as she summons another monster, but when it forms on the playing field, it begins to glow. Mai stares at her creature with uncertainty.  
  
"Confused?" Marik rumbles. "That glow around her signifies a piece of your mind. When it goes out, so does some of your memory, forcing you deeper and deeper into the Shadow Realm." You grit your teeth.  
  
"You're a monster, Marik!" you bark, knowing the insult won't get you anything but a fleeting moment of satisfaction. As Mai attacks her monster under Marik's control, a card appears out of thin air in a face down position. When it rises up, it shows a picture of Tea, wracking your body with cold chills. The card fades from sight, and as it does, Mai turns to you and your group of friends, as if she's trying to search for something... or someone. You look at Tea, who stares back and tries to call out to Mai. It doesn't work.  
  
As Marik manages to destroy more monsters one-by-one, Mai begins to look pale and empty with fear. Tristan is eliminated, then Duke, then Serenity, then Yugi. When your card appears, it hits you extra hard as you try your best not to cry. But, when Joey's card is the last one to go, Mai begins crying with a irrefutable tears, making you lose your grip just as bit as tears of your own fall. You and Yami manage to finally take control of Mai and lead her in the right direction, but she still seems so hurt and lonely, exactly the way Marik intends her to be.  
  
However, in the heat of the moment, Mai manages to break free of her fear of Marik, using one of her monster's special abilities to take The Winged Dragon of Ra from Marik's deck. Though she can't hear you, you cheer anyway, blown away by the strategies Mai has managed to tuck away into every possible nook and cranny. With the help of her Harpy Lady and the spell "Elegant Egotist", Mai sacrifices her three most precious monsters to summon the ancient God to the field.  
  
The wind picks up, cutting through the air with a ferocity unlike the other two God cards. You shield your face from it as bursting beams of light shroud the field. When they fade and the gusts settle back down, you pull your arms away from your face to see the Winged Dragon of Ra. But, it's not there! In its place, a gigantic golden sphere hovers over the duelists' heads. Mai seems lost, while Marik is cackling with glee.  
  
"Wha--What happened to it!?" Mai asks loudly. "I should have summoned it to the field."  
  
"HA HA HA, you were so foolish to think you, a mere mortal, were capable of summoning the almighty Ra to the field just like that!" Marik jeers, his head swaying back and forth with his laughter. "The Winged Dragon is locked within that sphere, and there's only one way to get it out! Go on, my dear, go ahead and free it from it's prison!"  
  
"Shut your trap, you condescending freak," Mai snaps, looking to her opponent before craning her neck back up to the sky.  
  
"Does that mean you don't know how?" Marik asks, feigning an innocent, mocking voice. His smile practically stretches from ear to ear as the warped tone in his voice pulses. "Only those with knowledge of the ancient scriptures know how to possess the power of The Winged Dragon of Ra. There is a chant written at the bottom of the card, and only those that can read it can free Ra from his prison... why don't _I_ give it a shot?" You and Yami stiffen with his words.  
  
"N-No..." you choke, cupping your hands over your mouth.  
  
"He never lost control of the Winged Dragon," Yami grunts. "He knew about this the whole time." You watch, with horror, as Marik summons the cards "Holding Arms" and "Holding Legs" to trap Mai, keeping her completely immobile due to the Shadow Realm's powers of manipulating the holograms. As he binds her to a stone tablet, he turns back up to the dragon sealed away. He crosses his arms over his chest and takes a deep breath. You and Yami try to hone in on the evil spirit controlling Marik with your millennium items, but he manages to push you away.  
  
" _Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._ " As he chants, the golden sphere begins to brighten and unfold, the wings stretching out first. You feel sick. " _Envelop the deserts in your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers deep within, so that together, we may win._ " A bellowing cry emerges from the entity. " _Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name... **Winged Dragon of Ra!**_ "   
  
As the glow fades, the almighty God stands on either side of Marik, crying out again, this time much louder. You stare in a sickening awe, feeling the dread that's to come with this beast now on the field.  
  
"MARIK!" Yami cries, catching his attention. "YOU LEAVE MAI ALONE. YOUR GRUDGE IS AGAINST ME, NOT HER!" Marik throws his head back again and glares down at you and the Pharaoh.  
  
"Oh, I'm aware," he sings. "I'm just having a little bit of fun. There's nothing I like more than toying with someone's mind!" He turns back to Mai and points down the field at her. Your stomach knots up unbearably tight.  
  
"If he does this, she'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever!" you wail. Suddenly, out of the corner of your eye, you see a figure jump up and pull himself onto the arena. You turn to see Joey running towards Mai at breakneck speed, making you gasp. The officiator tries to stop him.  
  
"If you don't get down, you'll be disqualified!" he threatens, making Joey scoff and run to Mai anyway. You turn to Yami, who turns to look at you as well. You're so scared, but you know in your heart what you have to do, as keeper of the millennium bracelet.  
  
"Come on," you whimper, taking a running start and hoisting yourself onto the arena as well. You turn to help Yami on just a Marik commands an attack.  
  
"NOW MY WINGED DRAGON, ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!" he bellows, and now it's a race against the clock. A third eye illuminates on your forehead as you run as fast as you can over to Joey, who tries to pull Mai from her bindings. Yami runs right next to you, and as you reach your friends, he takes your hand tightly into his. You squeeze it as the bracelet burns hot against your wrist. As Joey apologizes to Mai and holds her as close as he can around her bindings, you smile when you hear his name on her lips.  
  
"J-Joey..." she utters, making his eyes light up. It's the last thing you hear, however, before you feel a force unlike any other hit you square in the back. You cry out as you lock fingers with Yami, taking the blow as partners for Joey and Mai. It's relentless. It feels like it's burning you alive. You fight it as tears fall from your eyes once again. Once the attack ceases, your joints are too weak to hold you up. You fall to the ground, using your last bit of strength to pull Yami close to you and cradling him before taking the brute of the fall. In the air, you hear your friends calling out to you, and Marik howling with delight, as the world fades around you...  
  
~  
  
"Look, she's waking up!"  
  
When you come back to, you feel warm arms around you. Opening your eyes, you see blurry figures all around you that slowly fade into focus. Yami, who woke up before you, supports you with one arm while Tristan is at your other side. You take a deep breath to clear your head, and your eyes immediately shoot open as you will yourself to sit up straight.  
  
"M-MAI! JOEY!" you scream, catching your voice as you notice Joey kneeling, safe and sound. In his lap, however, Mai rests unconscious. You pray that it's because she's tired.  
  
"I'm fine," Joey reassures. "But, Marik pulled something freaky with that millennium rod on Mai. He said her brain in the "shadows"." Your chest and stomach coil into one heavy mess as you crawl over to her, feeling yourself crying without you realizing it. Yami remains by your side as you help Joey cradle Mai, sobbing silently into her shoulder.  
  
"O-Oh Mai..." you whimper. "I wasn't... I wasn't able to..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Yami commands softly. "It wasn't your fault. Marik is the one responsible for all of this." You continue to cry as Hikari consoles you.  
  
 _"We did all we could, sweetheart,"_ she admits, comforting you with her voice. _"Marik's possession of the Winged Dragon of Ra was too much for both me and Yami to handle. We could have stopped him from trapping her mind, but he was too fast... too cunning."_ You pull your face away and brush the hair from Mai's face. Your sadness boils in your gut, rising into your chest as a searing, hot rage. You grind your teeth together.  
  
"Don't worry," you whisper to her. "We'll get you out of this. I swear on my life, Marik will pay." Just as you and the others manage to calm down, a voice breaks your focus.  
  
"Clear the field for the next match!" Kaiba commands, glaring at Yami when he stands up.  
  
"Kaiba--"  
  
"Save it," he growls. "I'm dueling next, Yugi, and I need to prepare. So, get out of my sight until the next round begins! All of you!"  
  
~  
  
"Are you ready to take this on, Rei?" Yugi (who has switched into control) asks as you all walk together, making you nod confidently.  
  
When you get Mai back to her room and safely in her bed, Serenity bravely offers to watch her while the next round of the finals is about to start. So, with final farewells, you and the others set off for the dueling arena. Serenity wishes you good luck seeing as, by process of elimination, you and Kaiba are the last finalists, making you two the automatic fourth round competitors. You weren't expecting Kaiba to be your match up, and you aren't entirely sure how to feel about it. But, one thing is for certain... you're ready for it.  
  
"I am," you reply, looking down at your duel disk. "Kaiba may have one of the three strongest cards in all of Duel Monsters, but I have faith in my entire deck... something he _doesn't_ have." As you walk with your friends to the audience elevator, you feel Yugi pull you close and hug you with all his might. You return it, memorizing the feeling even after he separates. Then, he kisses you. It's quick, but you cherish it, allowing it to give you the extra push you need right now. You don't want to admit it, but you're nervous.  
  
"Good luck up there," Yugi whispers, making you smile.  
  
"I know you'll kick Kaiba's butt, Rei!" Joey cheers. The others wish their praises as well before stepping in the elevator. You watch it until it closes before taking a deep breath and striding over to the competitor elevator. But, you stop as you hear footsteps approach you quickly, making you whip around to see who it is.  
  
"Hello, little Rei," Marik chuckles as he's suddenly looming over you, making your heart race in your ears and your breath catch in your throat. You didn't even have time to see it was him before he's invading your personal space with that ominous aura of his. "I see you made a full recovery after my Winged Dragon's attack. You're awfully lucky." You begin backing up, Marik keeping close as he takes a step forward with every step you take back. When your body hits the elevator doors, trapping you, you swallow the whimper in your throat. His grin cuts through you like a freshly sharpened blade, and you feel beads of sweat collect on the back of your neck. The silence between you two is deafening, but it allows you to muster some kind of courage.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you've done," your words are biting, and you're thankful for the tone your voice managed. "To Mai, to Bakura, to Yugi and Yami--" Your voice cuts off when Marik's hand is around your throat. He doesn't squeeze hard at all, but he claws into your skin, knocking the wind out of you anyway. The color drains from your face as paralyzing, cold terror crawls up your body, starting in your legs. You manage to grab his arm with both of your hands before freezing completely, stilling his arm as well.  
  
"Ahh, such big words for such a little mouse," Marik coos, leaning in close to your face. His breath is hot on your jaw as he nearly presses his lips to the shell of your ear. You feel a gentle blush of embarrassment crawl onto your cheeks at his forwardness, disgusting you. You want nothing more than to punch him, but you won't. You can't will yourself to move. "If you win Kaiba's Egyptian God card, I'll be sure to have my fun with your mind and the Pharaoh's Queen much sooner." He punches the wall next to you with his free hand, making you jump out of your skin. As you feel the doors open behind you, Marik pushes your throat before letting go, making you cough and stumble to the floor of the lift.  
  
"M-Marik, you..." you wheeze before his long, animal-like tongue licks his lips. As the doors close, he keeps his eyes locked on you.  
  
"Good luck." And, with that, he's out of sight, unfreezing your nerves and allowing yourself to breathe as you climb to your feet against the elevator wall. You wrap your hands around your neck, feeling for any kind of marks Marik may have left on you during the exchange.  
  
"I can't let Yugi or the others see something and start to worry," you whisper out loud. "Not until after the match." Suddenly, you feel Hikari pulling at your attention.  
  
 _"Sweetheart! Sweetheart, can you hear me now!?"_ she asks frantically, making you stiffen.  
  
"Y-Yes, of course I can!" you reply, confused and worried. "W-Why?"  
  
 _"While Marik had his hand on you, he severed the connection between us. I was able to hear him, but I couldn't call out to you! Oh, I was so worried! Did he hurt you?"_ You shake you head slowly as you don't feel any claw marks or scratches against your skin.  
  
"N-No, I'm okay," you reply with a shaky sigh. "He just... scared me, is all." You take a moment to collect yourself as you hear the elevator open. When it does, the brisk air cools your hot, clammy skin on contact, making you relax some. Marik can't hurt you like that again, not with others around, so you need to focus on what's to come.  
  
As you step out onto the field, you look down to see your friends lock their eyes up on you. They're smiling and cheering for you already, and it warms your heart more than words can express. Next to them, on one side, stands Ishizu, the veil over her face discarded. On the opposite side of your friends, Marik stands alone, keeping a close eye on you. You swallow the lump in your throat. When you turn back to look down the field, you see Kaiba standing there, arms crossed. You straighten your expression, staring back with a stern look.  
  
"Took you long enough," Kaiba clicks his tongue. "To keep the host of this tournament waiting? I thought you were better than that." You glare daggers into him.  
  
"I'd suggest start focusing on your opponent's abilities, rather than talking down to her," you reply, making Kaiba smirk.  
  
"I won't need to worry about your silly dueling style. Did you forget that I have a deck of some of the most terrifying beasts you will ever have the honor of seeing? Three Blue Eyes White Dragons and an Egyptian God card. What do you have? Some ridiculous cartoons trapped in a story book."  
  
"When my Toons take that Egyptian God card from you, you won't be so confident."  
  
"Let's see you try."  
  
"And now, Mr. Seto Kaiba will face off against Miss Rei Thompson in the fourth round of the Battle City finals. BEGIN!" the officiator announces, throwing his arm high into the air before chopping it downwards. You activate your duel disk while Kaiba does the same, keeping your eyes glued to him.  
  
'I have to win,' you think. 'If I don't beat him and take Obelisk, we could be in serious trouble...'


	35. Chapter 35

"YOU GOT THIS, REI!" Joey howls as you draw your first hand.  
  
"Kick Kaiba right out of his own tournament!" Tristan adds, pumping his fist along with Joey. You smile, but try not to let them distract you as you turn towards Kaiba. He stares at you, insinuating that you can go first. You draw your sixth card and begin your turn. In your hand, you hold "Dark Rabbit", "Shift", "The Forgiving Maiden", "De-spell", "Magic Cylinder" and "Gift of the Mystical Elf". You take the last two from your hand and slip them into your duel disk.  
  
"I lay two cards face down," you announce, pulling one of your monsters from your hand. "And then I summon Dark Rabbit, in defense mode!" You place him on the first slot of your card reader, and as he appears out on the field, he springs high into the air, laughing and taunting Kaiba by pulling at his cheeks and blowing raspberries. You cover your mouth as you giggle. "I end my turn."  
  
"Not a very strong start," Kaiba sneers, drawing his sixth card. "Perhaps this will be a lot easier than I thought."  
  
"Don't count on it," you warn as you keep your eyes fixed on the back of his cards. He pulls two from his hand.  
  
"I'll place one card face down on the field," he states as the hologram shows up by his feet. "And then I'll summon Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack mode!" On his side of the field, you watch as the green goblin phases into view, his height just barely over Dark Rabbit's. "And then, I play the magic card "Stop Defense", bringing your silly little rabbit to his feet and at the mercy of my Giant." You gasp as your monster tries to fight it, but ultimately pulls himself from his knees, panting with giants, exaggerated beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Kaiba smirks. "Now, Hitotsu-Me Giant, attack her Dark Rabbit!"  
  
"Sorry, Kaiba," you interrupt, pointing your hand to one of your face down cards. "I activate my trap card "Magic Cylinder"! This card negates your Giant's attack and sends him back your way!" As the trap card begins to glow, it transforms into two giant purple cylinders. Your Dark Rabbit takes one under each of his arms and lunges at Hitotsu-Me Giant just as he is about to attack, catching him in one of the tubes. He drops the one Hitotsu-Me Giant went flying into, and holds the other with both arms, cocking it and firing Kaiba's own monster back. The young CEO shields himself as his Giant makes impact, blowing up and draining 1200 life points from Kaiba's counter, leaving him with 2800.  
  
"Way to go, Rei!!" Yugi cheers along with the others, making you puff your chest out slightly with unmatched confidence. Kaiba growls.  
  
"That was quite a waste, using a trap card like that on a monster so weak," he hisses. Your expression hardens.  
  
"Every one of my monsters are important to me, no matter their strength," you retort, smiling when your Rabbit's eyes light up with hearts and begins blowing kisses your way. "They're all a valuable part of my deck. It's a shame you don't think the same way about your creatures."  
  
"You only protect the weaker monsters when they serve a purpose," Kaiba retorts. "Not because they have a heart." You glare at him as you draw your next card. You smile wide when you see it, believing even harder in the fact that your deck is alive and trusting of your skills. You don't plan on letting it down.  
  
"You ready, Kaiba?" you ask rhetorically as you place the card you just drew face down in a spell slot. "Since you've been having fun chastising me for my Toon monsters, let's see how it feels when they become my greatest asset and your worst nightmare!" You gesture towards the field as the card rises up for display. "Say hello to "Toon World"!" The book pops out of the card and opens wide, the pages blowing quickly in the wind. Once it stops, the iconic skyline of Toon World's village-scape blooms into view.  
  
"Already!?" Kaiba grinds his teeth. "This is unbelievable."  
  
"Oh, it's very believable, Kaiba!" Joey shouts towards the field. "Rei's gonna mop the floor with you now!" You hear a few confused noises from your group of friends.  
  
"What even is that?" Duke asks, gawking at the sight of the book. "I've never seen that card before!" The statement catches you by surprise. With how big of a fan Duke is of Pegasus, you assumed he was aware of his deck and dueling style. Then again, there was hardly a soul strong enough to duel Pegasus, now that you think about it. In the rare event someone had the opportunity, Pegasus often had someone else duel for him, like with Bandit Keith during that tournament years ago.  
  
"It's called Toon World, Duke," Yugi explains. "It's a spell card that remains in play until the holder's opponent destroys it. It allows Rei to transform most of her monsters into Toons, and as long as Kaiba doesn't have any Toon monsters on his side of the field or in his deck, he can't touch them."  
  
"She can also attack Kaiba directly, even if he has monsters out on the field, since he doesn't own any Toon monsters!" Joey adds excitedly.  
  
"That's insane!!" Duke blurts, turning back up to the arena. "Where did she manage to get cards like that?" You're suddenly aware of the fact he doesn't know of your relationship with the millionaire either.  
  
"She got them from that creatin Pegasus," Kaiba suddenly answers, butting into the conversation. "A cheap strategy with overpowered monsters only the creator let himself have." Duke's jaw nearly hits the floor.  
  
"So, is Rei Pegasus's daughter!?" his voice cracks, and you flinch at the assumption. While Yugi continues to explain, you pull yourself back into focus.  
  
"Now, my Dark Rabbit!" you call, making him turn to you with a wide, toothy grin. "Protect yourself within the covers of your new home!" Your bunny nods happily as he launches himself high up before diving nose-first into the book's bindings. When he lands inside, the book snaps shut with a puff of smoke. You relax a bit, knowing that he's safe, before playing your next card. "Next, I summon "The Forgiving Maiden" to the field and place one more card face down." The woman blooms from a show of lights, her head hanging over her folded hands in prayer. "I'll end it there."  
  
"Why didn't she Toonify her maiden card?" Tristan asks innocently. "Wouldn't it be better for her to do that? That Forgiving Maiden only has eight hundred attack points." He's right, it would be better for you, in the moment, to have your Maiden hide within Toon World. But, since Toon World is a spell card, it can be easily destroyed, sending your Toons to the graveyard with it. You need to have other creatures to fall back on, should that happen.  
  
"Enough fooling around," Kaiba snaps. "Your Toon cards may be powerful, but they're not invincible!" He draws a new card, and the smile that stretches onto his lips makes your blood run cold. When your gazes lock, you can feel the intensity and it wracks your body with unbelievable chills. You know what he's drawn, and you can't believe he has already. Not even your mighty Toons can stop the wrath of an Egyptian God card, no matter their abilities. You have to stop him from summoning it before it's too late.  
  
First, he slams a card down on his duel disk. "I summon the Lord of D, in attack mode!" The Dragon Tamer rises up on Kaiba's side of the field and flexes proudly. "Next, I'll equip him with the spell card "Flute of Summoning"." You feel a tightening knot in your stomach as you realize his strategy. The monster lifts the instrument to his lips and blows hard and loud, ringing out a vicious sound. "Thanks to that, I can summon up to two dragons from my deck, and I hope you know what they are." You draw back as two beams of light explode on either side of the brunette. You shield your eyes as the wind begins to pick up as well, whipping at you with sharp blows.  
  
Once you're able to pull your arm away, two mighty roars freeze you in place as you muster the strength to look up. Staring down at you are the piercing eyes of two Blue Eyes White Dragons, their presence enough to make your knees buckle. It's one thing to see them... it's another to be facing them. As you try to collect yourself, you notice an image flash over the dragons' expressions. It's too fast to see what it is, but you're certain in seeing something strange.  
  
"You're going to see how it feels to grow up and stop reading pop-up books," Kaiba insults, pointing towards your maiden. "Now, my mighty beasts, blow away her defenseless maiden and show Rei what true power feels like!" As the pair of dragons reel back, they charge blasts of white lightning between their jaws. When they fire the attack, you swallow the nervous lump in your throat.  
  
"I activate my trap card, "Shift"!" you announce. "Dark Rabbit, take the blow!" As your Forgiving Maiden shields herself, Toon World comes flying in front of her, opening up so that the pages face Kaiba's dragons. Dark Rabbit somersaults from the paper and rubs his hands together quickly. Once the blast is within his range, he stretches his left hand into a catcher's mitt, his arm stretching out to catch it like a ball. The lightning dissolves in his hands, but as your Rabbit dances around shaking his burning hand vigorously, he still remains on the field. Kaiba rumbles with an angry sound as you breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"Again, you defend your weak monsters!" Kaiba criticizes. "When are you going to come out from behind that ridiculous book, like that cheater Pegasus, and fight me like a real duelist?" You stare daggers into your opponent's eyes.  
  
"My skills are what got me here in the first place, Kaiba!" you argue, broadening your stance. "I've come a long way, and I'm not about to let you take that from me just because I have something you don't! We're not children, Kaiba, so stop insulting me and duel with some integrity!" He clenches his teeth, but doesn't say anything. You're riding high on this burst of confidence, so you keep going. "I'm not like Pegasus. I won't _ever_ be like Pegasus. I put my heart and soul into this deck and made it my own. They may be the same cards as his, but we're far from the same." You can feel your friends staring proudly at you as you take a deep breath and look back down to your cards, getting back to your turn.  
  
'I know he has Obelisk in his hand,' you think, closing your eyes tight as you place your fingers on the top of your deck. 'If this next card isn't the one I need, he'll sacrifice his Dragon Lord and Blue Eyes White Dragons to bring it out onto the field. It'll be all over for me.' You slowly pull the top card from your deck as you bite your lip. 'Heart of the cards, believe in the heart of the card...' When you flip it over, you crack open your eyes, your heartbeat pounding in your ears. When you see it, an unbelievable feeling of relief floods your chest as you immediately put it into play.  
  
"This will teach you to doubt me, Kaiba!" you wail as you put your card into play. "I activate "Card Destruction"!" Kaiba's expression drops.  
  
"You WHAT?" he chokes, watching the spell card activate before disappearing in a flash. You smile.  
  
"You made it very clear you have Obelisk in your hand, Kaiba," you reply, placing the few cards you have in your hand to your graveyard. "Too bad he'll never see the field." Kaiba's fingers flex angrily as he pushes his hand into the graveyard slot of his duel disk too.  
  
"Amateur luck," he spits, condescension dripping from every syllable as he draws a brand new hand. You do the same and look down. Your new hand consists of "Ultimate Offering", "Ryu-Ran", "Marie the Fallen One", "Polymerization", and "Mage Power". You can't believe how lucky of a hand you have, so you decide to get to work.  
  
"Now, I summon "Marie, the Fallen One", in attack mode!" you play the monster right next to the Forgiving Maiden, her appearance much more bleak and rough by comparison. "Next I play "Polymerization" to fuse my two ladies together!" As your Maiden unclasps her hands and reaches out to hold Marie's, their bodies begin to swirl and morph together with a soft glow. When it fades, a new monster stands in their place; a woman adorned in thick, shining armor, holding a sword across her chest. "When combined, they create the mighty warrior "Saint Joan"!" When addressed, the soldier swings her sword away from her body and stands in a battle-ready pose.  
  
"Next, I activate the card "Ultimate Offering". I pay five hundred of my life points so that I can summon another monster to the field!" As your counter rolls down to 3500, you put one of your favorite cards into play. "Come on out, Ryu-Ran!" From the holographic grid, a bulky dragon throws his head back with a roar, cracking the egg around his body so that his limbs move about freely. "For my next move, I'll open up Toon World and place my dragon snuggly inside!" As the book floats towards your dragon, the binding flexes and opens the book wide, a sharp inhaling noise heard before the pages suck Ryu Ran in. It shuts again, only for a moment, before springing to life again and revealing his new look; a bright orange skin-tone with a blue-speckled shell hugged around his body.  
  
"Finally, I think I'll let you meet my fuzzy bunny friend a little up-close and personal," you grin as your Dark Rabbit pops out of Toon World, squeezed in between the pages and your Manga Ryu Ran. He wiggles out before landing flat on his long, thin feet. "Dark Rabbit, make Kaiba see stars!" The rodent monster bounds up to Kaiba at breakneck speed, running past his Lord of D and both of his mighty dragons. He lifts one foot high into the air and slams it into Kaiba's chest, knocking the wind, and 1100 life points, out of him. He staggers back as you watch Dark Rabbit dive backwards into Toon World once more. "That ends my turn, Kaiba."  
  
"1700 life points left, Rei!" Yugi cries happily. "Keep at it, you're almost there!" You want to be happy in your accomplishments, to be proud of your tactful defenses. But, Kaiba's expression has been burning holes in your head. He's smiling, despite how ahead you are, and it's unsettling. You broaden your shoulders and stare him down.  
  
"You delusional girl," Kaiba chuckles, his voice almost low enough to be carried away by the twilight breeze. "It seems to me you and your little friends think you have this duel won. It's almost as if you've forgotten who your opponent is." He pulls a card from his hand and places it on his dueling disk. As soon as he does, the wind starts to pick up, making you shiver and begin to worry. "I'm one of the greatest duelists this world has ever seen, and have one of the most powerful cards in my deck. If you think it can be stopped by some silly magic card, then think again." Your eyes widen as familiar dark, billowing clouds begin to swirl over your head. You hear lightning dance against the surface of the sky, chills freezing you to the bone with each crackle.  
  
"W-What are you talking about, Kai--?" you ask, shielding your face from the sharp gusts of air. But, you're cut off by words you never thought you would hear.  
  
"I activate "Monster Reborn"!" Your eyes widen as you feel all the blood in your head rush to your stomach like a typhoon. You peek out from behind your arms and gaze up to see a blue silhouette lowering down out of the darkness. Your whole body is paralyzed in fear, the fluids in your gut slosh around and rise into your throat, threatening to escape. When the figure's full appearance settles on the blimp's surface behind Kaiba, it takes everything in your power not to collapse onto the arena. "You were so foolish to think I didn't have a backup plan ready once you destroyed Obelisk. Lucky for me, I drew it in my brand new hand." Clammy beads of sweat cake the back of your neck as you begin to physically shake. Hikari tries to reassure you, to tell you that you'll be okay, but you can't hear her through the fog swallowing your thoughts. You didn't want to admit it, but these God cards scared you. Their wrath killed thousands back in ancient times, killed dozens of Pegasus's men once reincarnated.  
  
...They killed your father, and a part of you was afraid you'd be next.  
  
"I-Impossible," you whimper, stepping back as the God monster throws its head back with a triumphant cry.  
  
"And now, to activate Obelisk's special ability, I sacrifice my loyal Blue Eyes White Dragons to him!" Kaiba announces as the overwhelming creature reaches down and slowly takes the dragons into his hands. With a violent squeeze, they cry out in pain. Before they disappear, however, you see that fleeting image again. This time, it lingers just a little bit longer, just long enough for you to see what it is.  
  
It's the visage of a woman. Her complexion is pale, her hair is long and flows with a platinum white glow. But, what you notice most about her is her _stunning_ , _**breathtakingly**_ blue eyes. It's enough to distract you, to pull you away from the threat for just a moment. Then, as quickly as she appeared, she's gone once again, as are the creatures that suddenly bear a striking resemblance to her. Obelisk absorbs their power before thrusting his arm out, causing you to be pushed back by the sudden galeforce. You watch, in horror, as your Saint Joan tries to helplessly defend herself. It's in vain, for she's destroyed in seconds. Thankfully, Toon World remains shut tight, protecting Dark Rabbit and Ryu-Ran, but the gust blows the book far away, leaving you wide open. Kaiba's laugh fills your ears.  
  
"This duel has been mine from the very beginning!" he cries. "You were just a formality. You may think you're strong, but you're nothing but a cheap imitation to the cheater who raised you." Your eyes well up with tears as Kaiba continues his barrage of insults. You hear your friends trying to defend you, but their voices dissipate against the thick atmosphere. "You may be articulate, but words are only placebos to make losers feel good about themselves, little bandaids to help them heal." Obelisk begins charging up another attack, and you brace yourself. "But let me show you how pretty words are nothing against acts of true skill." Kaiba points his index finger down the length of the arena, and you stare down it as you see the Egyptian beast release the charged blast. "OBLITERATE HER, OBELISK!" As your body trembles, your head falls down to the floor. Through bleary, tear-filled eyes, you see something...  
  
~  
  
"Toon World would be useless in my deck, but maybe using it as a coaster will do it some justice," Kaiba's words hang thick on the air as he turns to his tournament's officiator. Yugi's cries can be heard the loudest over all the others, his voice cracking with agony as Obelisk's blow leaves residual debris that has yet to clear the air. "End this match so we can get on to the final rounds."  
  
"R-Right!" the officiator clears his throat as he throws up his arm. "And the winner of Battle City's fourth round of finals goes to--"  
  
"H-Hey," you cough, managing to finally see through the mess of smoke the blast left around you as it clears away. You're down on one knee, balancing all of your weight onto it as you rest an arm on top of your thigh. Your other arm, still carrying the weight of the duel disk, is planted on the ground as well, your palm allowing leverage as your body sways back and forth. You're panting hard, and your vision is a bit hazy as you recuperate. A searing pain soaks down to your bones from the blast, making your body cry out in the form of violent shivers. Everyone's attention is on you, and while you hear sounds of relief coming from your supportive friends, you keep your eyes trained on Kaiba's absolutely shocked face. Your body hurts. It hurts so much, you can hardly stand it, but the fact that you're still conscious is empowering. "I-I'm not down and o-out just yet."  
  
"I-Impossible!" Kaiba stutters, his gaze turning ice cold. "Obelisk's power was more than enough to finish you off! How could--" He's cut off when the smoke, concealing your activated trap card, blows away in the wind. "Wh-What is that!?"  
  
"I-It's my saving grace," you reply, shakily rising from your knees, initially staggering to keep your balance. "It's a trap card called "Gift of the Mystical Elf", which gives me 300 life points for every monster on the field." You watch as Toon World slowly begins floating back towards you, opening up and revealing two very sad, very sympathetic-looking Toons. They seem to be worried about you. You nod, confirming that you'll be okay, before turning back to the CEO.   
  
"But you didn't have any monsters the trap card could use!" Kaiba argues, pointing to the floating book. "Obelisk blew those Toons far out of your reach when he destroyed your Saint Joan, so it couldn't have worked." Ryu Ran and Dark Rabbit's eyes well with bubbly tears at the insinuation, feeling guilty that they couldn't be there to help you. They squeeze out of Toon World and run to each side of you, standing protectively while Toon World floats around all three of you.  
  
"You're right, I didn't have any monsters Gift of the Mystical Elf could use," you reply, feeling your strength very slowly restoring. "But you did. I said _ALL_ monsters on the field, not just my side." Kaiba draws back a bit, his teeth clenched together hard enough to hurt.  
  
"She's right, look!" Yugi exclaims, pointing to Kaiba's side of the field. "He still has his Lord of D. and Obelisk!"  
  
"I had 3500 attack points, and Obelisk was powerful enough to destroy 4000," you explain, using a shaky hand to point up at the Egyptian God. His presence still scares you, even in your weakened state. But, with your monsters standing around you, you find the strength. "But, with your two creatures on the field, I gained 600 attack points right before Obelisk attacked me directly." Now it's Kaiba's turn to look completely and utterly shocked.  
  
"No... impossible," he repeats with a guttural sound of pure rage. "You mean to tell me your life points survived an attack from an Egyptian God monster?!" You look down at your duel disk, towards the life point counter, and see that a gentle "100" illuminated on the screen.  
  
"B-By the skin of my teeth," you smile, turning towards your friends. Joey and Tristan are dancing around with Duke and Tea, while Yugi stares up at you with incomparable pride. His gaze sparks a fire in your heart warm enough to quell the ache freezing your joints. Next to him, Ishizu smiles gently, her expression one of pleasant surprise. You slowly dare to look over at Marik, who licks his lips with a smug, twisted look on his face. You quickly turn back to Kaiba, taking a deep breath.  
  
"My words aren't just "pretty", Kaiba," you whisper, making him listen to you closely. "They help me. I talk my way through things because it grounds my fear. I talk my way through things so that my friends can hear me and find the strength they need in my voice, like the strength I find in theirs." You turn back to your group of friends again, who stare admirably up at you. You nod and feel a gentle blush bring the color back to your face. "I talk for the ones who have been silenced by this tournament. Bakura, Mai, Odion... they've all been wronged by a force you can't even begin to comprehend, and I'm not about to let you stop me from helping defeat this evil that still lingers in this competition." You place your hand on your chest. "I'm as strong as my words. I'm not Pegasus's imitation. I am a living, breathing duelist with a heart and mind all of my own." The tears in your eyes fall, but you smile through them. "I'm still afraid, but with my friends, never again will I be afraid to fight back."  
  
As you finish your speech, your companions cheer louder than they have yet when you're suddenly overwhelmed by another blinding light. You and Kaiba turn to the source, and you watch as Obelisk begins to writhe and groan with a painful sound. You're not sure why, and when you see his body begin to fade in and out, you become even more confused.  
  
"Wh-What's going on!?" Kaiba wails, watching as his strongest monster's holographic image begins to crumble from the bottom up. You hear Marik titter with a laugh, making everyone turn towards him.  
  
"Looks like little Rei accidentally found one of Obelisk's weaknesses," he hums, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the platform's wall. "If Kaiba really knew how to use his Egyptian God card, he wouldn't have brought it back using Monster Reborn. A cardinal rule with Obelisk is that it must have three sacrifices in order to remain on the field. If it's brought back by with a spell card, trap card, or another monster's special ability, it is sent back to the graveyard once Kaiba's turn is over." The possessed man turns his piercing gaze up at you, making you flinch. "You lucked out, my dear." With his words, Obelisk hunches over, as if completely drained of its power, before his head splits in half and deteriorates. Kaiba screams with frustration and turns back to face you. You've never seen him so enraged before. At least, not since Yami defeated him.  
  
"I can't lose," Kaiba shoulders heave with his words. "Not in my own tournament!" You want to empathize, since he has worked incredibly hard to put this entire tournament together. But, the fact that he expects to win it completely stifles the urge.  
  
"My turn," you sigh, pulling your last card from your hand and placing it on your disk. "I activate the spell card "Mage Power", which allows me to add five hundred attack and defense points to a monster of my choosing." You turn to your Dark Rabbit, who has his fingers laced together with a hilariously exaggerated look of begging in his eyes. You smile and giggle a bit. "And of course, I'll use it on my fluffy partner here, raising his attack power to 1600!" Dark Rabbit cartwheels through the Mage Power card, wearing a silly cartoon-like wizard hat as he rolls out the other side. He reaches into his ear to pull out a long, white wand, waving it around as if it has magical powers. "Now, my furry fiend, take out Kaiba's Lord!" As the wand sizzles and crackles, signifying its uselessness, the Dark Rabbit shrugs and tosses it aside, jumping for Kaiba's remaining monster. His feet land on top of the warrior's shoulders, and as he takes the wizard hat from his head, he throws it over the other creature's head. Blinded, the Lord stumbles around, allowing Dark Rabbit to jump off and stand in front of him, leg out. The monster trips, and as he falls, he's destroyed.  
  
"What an embarrassment," Kaiba hisses, his fists shaking. Ryu-Ran presses his claws to his nose, laughing at the Dark Rabbit's antics. You smile and grab the dragon's attention by gesturing towards Kaiba.  
  
"I'd keep your comments to yourself, if I were you," you bite back with a grin. "Let's finish him off, Ryu-Ran, with a direct attack with your noxious nasal blast!!" Ryu-Ran continues to laugh as his little wings carry him over to Kaiba's side of the field. Once he's in range, he throws his head back with a sharp inhale. Once his lungs can't hold anymore, Ryu-Ran throws his head forward, a fury of bright red and purple flames swallowing Kaiba whole and bottoming out the rest of his life points. Kaiba shields his face from the assault, and once it's clear, he pulls his arms away to reveal a visage even angrier than before, but with a hint of something else. You can't quite place it, but you guess it to be something along the lines of "acceptance".  
  
Your monsters slowly begin to fade once Kaiba has lost, and your friends erupt into a frenzied chorus of cheers, their words indistinguishable with their volume. The officiator, snapping his neck back and forth to look at both you and his boss, is speechless. Kaiba remains silent as well while you try to focus on all that's happened.  
  
"U-Uh... I-I guess that's the end, then!" the officiator finally blurts, turning towards you as your body begins to ache again from the stress. He throws his arm up. "The winner of Battle City's fourth round of finals goes to **Rei Thompson!** " Right as your name is spoken, you fall to your knees, exhausted as the aftershocks of Obelisk's assault hit you one more time. The arena doesn't even have time to lower all the way before you see Tristan and Joey hoisting Yugi up onto the platform, following suit with Tea and Duke. Your partner is at your side instantly, holding you and allowing you the support you need to relieve your joints of keeping you up. Joey is at your other side, though not as close, and the other three kneel beside him.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Yugi asks frantically. With his presence against yours rejuvenating you, you reach over and take his hand into both of yours, holding onto it tightly.  
  
"First it was you two against The Winged Dragon of Ra, and now you with Obelisk?" Joey sympathizes. You nod and shrug.  
  
"I did what I had to," you reply with a smile. "I have a job to do, and it's to protect you guys from any harm. If that means having to take another hit like that, I'd do it again." Yugi pulls you close to him, and you lock your arms around his neck instinctively as he buries his face into your shoulder. You run your fingers through the base of his spikes, massaging his neck with gentle squeezes. "I'll be okay once I can rest a bit." Once you pull away, Yugi's looking at you with intense, warm eyes. You blush at the sight.  
  
"Congratulations," he whispers, his smile giving you butterflies. "You're in the finals!" You nod and press the heel of your hand to your eyes, the realization finally hitting you as you tear up.  
  
"I-I almost can't believe it," you murmur, masking your hiccups with soft laughter.  
  
"Two of us will be facing each other, that's a fact," Joey states, making you and Yugi turn towards him. He grins wide. "But, with us all together, that means Marik is all alone. It's one against three! There's no way he can defeat all of us!" You turn your gaze towards Marik, who has his eyes locked on both you and Yugi, making you shiver.  
  
"We better make sure that holds true," Yugi replies. "For the sake of the entire world, one of us has to win."  
  
~  
  
Once you're strong enough to stand, you lift yourself from the arena, collecting all of your monsters back into your deck. You hold the cards tightly, willing an unbelievable sense of thanks and gratefulness into every single one. Their hearts were with you every step of the way, and you couldn't be more proud to call them your own. As you tuck the deck away into your duel disk, you hear footsteps approaching you quickly. You turn your gaze up to see Kaiba suddenly standing over you, making you flinch. He reaches for the top card on his deck, pulling it out and handing it directly to you face up. Your friends stand closely around you as you reach out and take Obelisk from his hand.  
  
"Thank you," you gasp, almost forgetting about the Battle City rules. He keeps his eyes locked on you.  
  
"I underestimated you," Kaiba states, folding his arms. "And that was foolish of me. But, don't think that this is over just because you've won my Egyptian God card. You and Yugi have proven that even the strongest monsters in the game have a weakness. So, once I find the flaw in your precious Toon World, we'll duel again. Next time, I'll defeat you with the cards I've had since the very beginning."  
  
"Your Blue Eyes..." you whisper, thinking back to them during your duel and watching as their appearance forms into that woman's face. You want to say something, but decide against it, knowing that Kaiba will only shoot you down with disbelief. You nod and take a deep breath. "I look forward to it, Kaiba, whenever that duel may be." Silently, the brunette takes his leave, walking past you and your friends and to the elevator.  
  
"The four of you better start preparing for the semifinals," Kaiba explains once he steps into the elevator with his brother. "I have a special set up ready to decide the pairs, so expect the unexpected." As the doors close, you look down at the card in your hand. It stares back up at you with an intensity that makes you shiver.  
  
 _"Sweetheart,"_ Hikari hums in your ear. _"I know what you're thinking. You don't have to keep it. While you are the one that is following my legacy to protect, I know how you feel about the Egyptian God cards. That fear within you would make it hard to control Obelisk. You are a chosen one, but after what happened to your father, your heart is shut off. Using it in your state could wind up putting you in serious danger, like with Mai."_  While they sting at the end a bit, her words ultimately shower you with relief, and you nod. You slowly turn your gaze up towards Yugi, who meets it. You're suddenly overcome with a powerful instinct, and without hesitation, you hold Obelisk out towards him.  
  
"You take it," you whisper, making him gasp and everyone around you stare with disbelief. You even notice Marik, off in the distance, looking as if he was just slapped across the face.  
  
"Rei, I can't," Yugi shakes his head fervently. "You won it in the duel! I can't--"  
  
"Yugi, you're the one destined to use all three," you reply, holding it closer to him. "The Pharaoh is the one who controlled them five thousand years ago, protecting his people--and the entire world--from disaster. It's our jobs to make sure that happens again by helping him." You nod confidently to reassure your words. "I'm strong, but not that strong. I can't control one. And, after what happened to my dad, I'm not even sure I would _want_ to. These creatures tore what little family I had left away from me." Your eyes fill with an emotion no words can place, but Yugi takes it in. "So, please..." With a gentle nod, Yugi slips it from your fingers and into his deck, making you exhale contently.  
  
"Thank you," Yugi sighs, pressing his forehead to yours. "Thank you so much."  
  
"It's my destiny," you reply with a giggle, reaching up to cup his cheeks. "I'm to protect you and the others just as Hikari protected Yami all those years ago." You quickly peck each other on the lips a couple of times before pulling away, both of you grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Let's go get ready for the semi finals," Yugi states, making the others nod and walk towards the elevator. "Like Kaiba said, he's got a surprise for us planned, so we need all the time we can get!"  
  
~  
  
Once you were all back down in the main concourse, you, Yugi and Joey split off to your rooms while the others head over to check on Serenity and see how Bakura and Mai are faring.  
  
You look through your cards once more before shuffling them and sticking the deck back into your duel disk. You pace the room, hyping yourself up while simultaneously calming your nerves. Hikari watches you from the bed and smiles.  
  
 _"I know you'll do wonderful, my dear,"_ she soothes. _"No matter your opponent, I'm sure you'll find it in yourself to win again."_ You whimper at the thought of possibly having to duel Marik. You realize how the odds could very well play out that way, but it still frightens you some.  
  
"I sure hope so," you respond breathlessly. Hikari notices your discomfort and stands up, walking over and hovering her hands over your shoulders, making you focus on her.  
  
 _"If you wind up dueling him, I'll be right there protecting you,"_ she adds softly. _"We're stronger now, so protecting you from a Shadow Game will be easy. I'll just need the help of your iron will to aid in my strength. I can't do it alone."_ You smile, making her mirror the gesture.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of making you," you reply, giving her the confidence both of you needed. As she fades from view and back into the bracelet, you take one more deep breath before heading out. You look down as you press the button, opening the door and taking a step out. But, you don't have the chance to look up before a pressure slams into your chest, the timing of the blow making it so that your back is against your door as it closes. You gasp out, craning your neck up to see a familiar pair of demented eyes looming over you. The fear blasting through your spine keeps you from making any noise, though your breath is already labored and struggling.  
  
"You are awfully lucky to have felt the wrath of two Egyptian God cards and be alive to tell the tale," Marik coos, his forearm pressed across your shoulders as his other hand is planted on the wall by your head. To your left, since your room is at the end of the hallway, is the wall, leaving you blocked in. You struggle in a breath as his weight bruises against your diaphragm. "You're also foolish for giving the one you won to your beloved little Yugi."  
  
"L-Let go, Marik..." you plead as he shoves his arm against you harder, choking you. He simply smirks and doesn't move, enjoying the sight of you struggling. Suddenly, you feel a pull on your consciousness. Not from the lack of oxygen, but from the spirit sharing your body. Without warning, your vision fades to black...  
  
//  
  
"Leave her alone, Marik," you growl as you pull your host out of harm's way. "Rei's not the one you want, I am." Suddenly, Marik pulls his arm from your chest, and slams it against the wall on the other side of your head. He bends them so that his forearms are pressed to the wall, leaving his face just inches from yours. You involuntarily blush, slamming your palms against his chest in a vain attempt to push him away. He's far too strong, and knows it. As you turn your face from him, he chuckles in your ear.  
  
"Why don't you make this easier on Little Rei and hand over the millennium bracelet, hmm?" he asks, making it sound like you don't have much choice in the matter. "She could avoid all of this suffering if you just surrendered yourself to me." Still, you fight back with an icy cold stare.  
  
"Never," you retort. "She's stronger than you could ever hope to imagine. She's my partner, and we're going to protect the Pharaoh from you and your--" Your voice is cut off when Marik's hand is around your throat again, just like with Rei. Only this time, he does squeeze... **_hard_**. He pushes you up the wall, lifting your feet from the ground. You wheeze, clawing at his wrist for leverage as you struggle for air.  
  
"That's a shame," Marik whines sarcastically. "You could have made this all go away with just a simple agreement." Suddenly, his hand is at your waist, lifting your tops as it slides underneath. "But instead, you want to do things the hard way. Fine by me, I'll just take what I want, like usual." His fingers press against your skin, callouses prodding greedily at your navel and hips. You try to kick him, but as you struggle to breathe, it becomes nearly impossible to both fight back and stay conscious. But, just as you feel his digits prod at the hem of your shorts, he hisses with a sudden pain. Instantly, his hands release you, dropping you back to the floor. You land on your knees, coughing wildly as you grip your throat.  
  
" _How **DARE** you touch her,_ " a voice bellows, making Marik turn around and you look up. As Yami stands there, just a few feet from Marik, his eyes pierce the demented rival to his very core. His third eye is illuminated, which would explain the sudden pain Marik felt. As Marik staggers back, Yami has room to run to your side, collecting you in his arms and helping you stand. You lean against him, greedily using his body for support as your lungs burn with fresh air.  
  
"I-I'm okay," you sputter without him asking, allowing him to focus back on your attacker. Marik shakes off the connection between him and the Pharaoh, laughing.  
  
"So it's come to this, then?" Yami asks with a violent tone.  
  
"The title of Pharaoh belongs to me," Marik states proudly, squinting his eyes. "I was simply getting a head start on reclaiming what should also belong to me." Yami draws you closer, protectively. You bite back a whimper of fear, the pressure of Marik's possessed spirit hanging heavier in the air than ever before.  
  
"You don't own anything," Yami barks. "Not the title of Pharaoh, not the Egyptian God cards... and _certainly_ not Hikari." His third eye glows brighter with the words.  
  
"We'll see about that," Marik challenges, grinning deviously.  
  
" _You will keep your hands off of her, Marik,_ " Yami warns again. "It's me you want. We'll settle this score in due time when we duel." As the hallway falls into silence, Marik finally begins to walk away, chuckling under his breath. You both turn to watch him leave, a sinking feeling in your stomach. Once he's around the corner, Yami turns himself completely towards you.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asks, holding your face and allowing the worry in his voice to show. You place your hands on his and smile softly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," you reply with an airy tone. "I'm just so thankful that it was me and not Rei." Yami nods as well, and you both pull in for a gentle kiss, a kiss that melts all the rest of your lingering fear away. It lasts for a long while before the spirit of the puzzle pulls away to look at you again.  
  
"I promise, we'll put an end to this," he assures. "We'll win and finally put this nightmare to rest."


	36. Chapter 36

"I'm just thankful you guys are okay," Yugi sighs, holding you in his arms as you sit together on his bed. You hold your bracelet tight in your hands as you nestle closer into his lap. Hikari and Yami are sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, the enigmas of their spirit visible as you two sit alone with them.  
  
The finals of Battle City have been put off until tomorrow morning, seeing as the evening's events have left everyone too whooped to keep going. You remember checking in on Mai, Bakura, and wishing the others a good night, but not much before that. You had left your room, Marik pinned you to your door, and then there's a period of darkness. That is, until Hikari told you what happened. She had pulled your spirit from control of your body and pushed it far into the back of your mind. So far, in fact, that you couldn't even see what was happening through her eyes. Turns out Marik had wanted to see Hikari. Once she was in his presence, something in him snapped and attacked her, holding her up against the wall by her neck and choking her as his other hand... roamed. Thankfully, Yami was there just in time to save her, feeling her distress by the connection of their millennium items.  
  
A cold, clammy shiver runs down your body as you slip your bracelet back onto your wrist, almost as if you can feel Marik's hands on you. You wrap one arm around your waist and use your other hand to reach up and touch your neck.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you," Hikari admits, looking down as she folds her hands against her lap. "I didn't want you to feel even more afraid of him, to let him have so much power over you. But..." she trails off, feeling Yami's hand on her shoulder and pulling her against him. You look over at her and shake your head.  
  
"No, I'm glad you did," you reply, offering a weak smile. "Even though it was my body, it was you he tormented, not me. I-I should be _thanking_ you for protecting me--" You cut yourself off when Hikari shakes her head.  
  
"It was still you," she retorts. "When I looked down, all I could see was Marik hurting you. It would have been different if I didn't see your rainbow stripes, or your duel disk... or your father's military tags. But, our appearance doesn't change when we switch, so it was all I could think about." You can't help but stare at Hikari as she sulks. You wish there was something you could say--anything--to make her stop beating herself up so much over this. But, before you can find the words to say, you see her joints tense as she takes a deep breath. "I won't forgive him for this. He'll pay for what he's done... to _all_ of us." You smile, the desire to reach out and touch her, hug her, overwhelming. Yami nods and places a soft kiss to her temple, holding both of her hands in one of his as the other continues to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"We promise to make that happen," Yugi reassures, making the two spirits turn around and smile at him. Then, they turn back to each other, staring into one another's eyes for a moment before turning back to you and Yugi.  
  
"You two should get some rest," Yami offers. "You'll need all of your strength for what's to come." While he's right, you and Yugi look at one another, realizing the same thing. You're not going to be able to sleep a wink, not with the possible terrors that still lurk on the aircraft. The spirits notice your discontent.  
  
"Please, you must," Hikari adds, a strong worry in her eyes. You slowly inhale and nod, lifting yourself from Yugi's lap to go and refresh a bit in the bathroom. You decide to take a scalding hot shower, the steam letting your blood flow hot and your muscles relax. By the time you're satisfied with how soaked your bones are with heat, you step out and dry off, dressing just in your shorts, thigh-highs and matching tank top. You emerge from the bathroom to see Yugi laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. When he hears the door open, he looks over at you with eyes that are both exhausted and restless. You quickly make your way to the mattress, crawling under the blankets and leeching onto Yugi's side before he even has time to pull them away for you.  
  
"Feel better?" he asks, making you hum in approval against his shoulder. He makes quick work of collecting you in his arms, taking in your fresh warmth and slowly allowing himself to relax. You feel yourself do the same and, despite your raging nerves and twisting stomach, you fall asleep in the comfort of your love's embrace...  
  
~  
  
You wake up abruptly only minutes after you fall asleep. Well, at least, you think you're awake. But, when you take a look at your surroundings, you become very aware that this is far from reality. You're standing in a room held together by walls made of glass, a light shining in from the other side similar to that of a sunrise. By your feet, toys and face-down Duel Monster cards scatter the floor, also made of glass. You recognize the stuffed animals and coloring utensils as your own, recalling the memories they bring back from your youth. It's certainly nostalgic, to say the least. In front of you is a solid brick wall with a faded, metal door. You decide to follow your instinct and see what's outside.  
  
When you grab the knob and push the heavy door open, it creaks loudly with age. When you peer out, you suddenly see a door across from yours a few paces to the left. On the top of it is an eye identical to the ones carved into the millennium items. When you hear a sound fill the air, you turn towards the source and see Yugi peeking out of a room next to yours. When he sees you, you both smile with surprise.  
  
"We're either more in tune with each other's minds than we thought, or this is more than just a dream," Yugi chuckles, making you laugh too. You take a minute to gaze down both ends of the endless hallway you're standing in.  
  
"I remember now," you gasp. "This is like when Shadi opened the door to our minds back during Duelist Kingdom. We were connected by holding hands, so our minds were merged together in one place." You turn back to the door across the way. "And, since we're connected, Hikari and Yami should be too."  
  
"That must be their door, then," Yugi assumes, making you nod as he takes your hand in his. He reaches out with the other and pulls on the handle. "I guess there's only one way to find out." When he opens it completely, a familiar labyrinth is revealed to you, staircases and doors twist and turn against the walls, ceiling, and seemingly endless path leading further into the room. Silken ivory-white curtains hang across the tops of the doorframes, veiling the entrances as they flutter in the gentle breeze of the vast corridor. Where there aren't stairs or doors, the walls pulse with waves of flowing sand, making them look very soft. You could reach out and touch it, and your hand would disappear behind the fine grains. The door slams hard behind you.  
  
"I wonder if there's anything we can find out about Yami and Hikari in here," Yugi offers, looking around intricately. You do the same with a nod, squeezing your fingers firmly against his hand.   
  
"We better be careful," you warn. "It was really dangerous in here last time." Yugi agrees with a quiet hum. "We can't stray too far apart." As you begin walking in, however, a gentle voice stops you two dead in your tracks.  
  
"Something wrong?" Yami asks, making you both turn around quickly to face him. Around his hooked arm is Hikari, smiling when she sees the two of you. You expected to find them during your exploration, not as soon as you walked in.  
  
"S-Sorry if we disturbed you!" you blurt, making the other two smile with reassurance that you did nothing wrong.  
  
"Your minds must have been restless to have brought you here," Yami chuckles.  
  
"Well, there's no doubt about that," Yugi teases, making the four of you erupt into soft laughter. It sounds wonderful, especially in the midst of the emptiness of the chambers.  
  
"Yes, of course," Hikari sighs once her titters subside. "But remember, we're always here for guidance. You can tell us anything." You feel Yugi sigh and turn to her, using your free hand to reach over and massage his shoulder.  
  
"It's seems like things are getting out of hand, lately..." he murmurs, looking down at his feet. "And the danger is growing more and more as the tournament goes on."  
  
"And the closer we get to reaching our destinies, it grows even still," Yami adds honestly. You crane your head up again to look around at the labyrinth, pieces of the puzzle starting to come together.  
  
"I see," you whisper. "This place is starting to make more and more sense. I think I know why it's so complex in here, with all these pathways and dead-ends." The other three turn towards you as you continue to look around. "Every one of these represent a mystery about your past, and all the questions you two have about the future. Sure, it's big because you're sharing a chamber, but it wasn't this enormous the last time we were here."  
  
"You're right..." Hikari gawks in agreement as you turn back to her and Yami. Yugi's thumb rubs against the side of your palm, realizing the same thing.  
  
"We're going to figure all of this out," Yugi promises, making the spirits slowly begin to smile. "And no one is going to stand in our way of making that happen." You nod in excited agreement.  
  
Soon, you four begin to wander around the maze, talking about all kinds of things. The conversation helps put your mind at an ease you haven't felt since before you met Marik. However, a jarring force begins pulling at you just as you and Yugi get comfortable in the discussion. You're not sure what it is, and before you have the chance to ask, you feel your eyes closing as your body feels light, almost floaty...  
  
~  
  
"This is your 8 AM wake up call!" a voice bellows from the other side of the door, making you stir against Yugi as you find yourself waking up a little less than peaceful. "All remaining duelists must make their way to the concourse for the next round of the Battle City duels!" You slowly sit up in your spot, watching Yugi do the same out of the corner of your eye. You turn to him, feeling groggy and cheated of sleep. But, the more you think on it, the more grateful you become that you even managed to get to sleep at all.  
  
"I guess we'd better start getting ready," Yugi mumbles, his voice slightly hoarse from one parts exhaustion, and two parts anxiety. As you roll out of bed and start getting ready, you start feeling the butterflies in your stomach too. As if on cue, your bracelet begins to pulse and warm against your wrist.  
  
 _"Sweetheart, it'll be okay,_ " Hikari reassures. _"We've been in tighter spots before when it was just the two of us. Now we have friends who make us even stronger. We'll pull through, I promise."_ You nod and smile, lifting your arm to place a gentle kiss against the millennium item.  
  
"Thank you, Hikari," you whisper aloud, grabbing your duel disk and sliding it onto your arm. You're still terrified of what's to come, but instead of weakening your spirit, you funnel the fear into your ambition to make it burn hotter. "No matter what, we won't let Marik win the God cards."  
  
~  
  
Once everyone is ready, and you take a moment to stop in and see your injured friends, you begin walking with Yugi and the others towards the concourse. On your way, you notice Marik slowly catching up to you and your group as he approaches from behind. You instinctively curl against Yami, who has now taken control of Yugi's body, and he protectively holds you close. Tristan and Joey notice it too, and stand on either side of you two to put more space between you and the possessed duelist.  
  
Upon arriving, you expected to see the usual lottery machine with one of Kaiba's officiators ready to pull the handle and pair off the next two duelists. However, you're surprised when you see the gigantic Blue Eyes-themed contraption nowhere in sight. Instead, you find Kaiba standing in its place, along with his brother and two other officiators.  
  
"I trust everyone slept well," Kaiba scoffs. "You have a big day ahead of you."  
  
"Where's that big ol' lottery contraption, Kaiba?" Joey asks, crossing his arms as he turns his head curiously. Kaiba swiftly turns his back to the small crowd, and chuckles.  
  
"Oh, we're not leaving this up to chance, anymore," he sneers. "This time around, we're letting true skill speak for itself."  
  
"True skill?" Yami repeats, making you suddenly remember what Kaiba said the night before.  
  
"That's right!" you squeak. "Kaiba mentioned something about having a "surprise" for us this time." The tall brunette nods and begins walking through one of the concourse's open doors without a word. Mokuba follows him to the doorway, and turns around to motion for everyone to follow. You do as you're told, and soon, you're walking through a long terminal with high ceilings and airport-like lighting. You're not on the blimp anymore, but it's definitely something that's still attached to it. You walk for a long time before arriving in a dimly-lit, very spacious room. One of the officiators walks over to the other side of it and opens a control panel. When he flips on the lights, you're suddenly overcome by the sheer size you couldn't perceive with the lights off.  
  
Well, maybe it's not so much the size as it is... the _height_.  
  
The room's ceiling is so high up, you can't even see where it ends. Even with the bright bulbs lining the walls, you squint to see if you can somehow find it. But, as you feel yourself being swallowed by vertigo, you slowly lower your gaze back to eye level. But, on the way down, you notice four pod-like contraptions connected to each of the walls, facing one another. Above each pod, there are counters lowering in quantity the higher they go on the wall. The one closest to the pod reads "4000". About 100 feet above that is a counter that reads "3000". You assume it keeps going until it reaches "0" at the very top, and suddenly you become aware of what this set-up is supposed to entail.  
  
"Welcome to your new "lottery", finalists," Kaiba announces, his voice carrying against the metal walls. "Here, we get to watch as the four of you pick your own opponent for the semi-finals." Your eyes widen as you turn to look at the boys. Their expressions hold the same confusion as yours does. Kaiba laughs again. "Confused? I thought so. Allow me to explain the set-up in simple terms: Each finalist will stand in one of the dueling mechanisms you see on the walls. Once the duel begins, you will all be dueling at the same time in a one on one on one on one battle royale match. Up on the walls, you see the basic life point markers counting down from 4000 to zero by 1000. The more you lose life points, the higher you'll travel. The first two competitors to make it to the top will be paired off in the semi-finals. The remaining two with life points will also be paired off." Kaiba's expression twists into a masochistic grin. "If you're strong enough, you'll get to decide your partner, and whether or not you'll make it on to the final round. This way, we'll discover who is truly the hunters, and who is the prey." You swallow the lump forming in your throat, slightly intimidated by this new dueling method.  
  
"Would each duelist please pick a pod and step up to the platform beneath it," an officiator calls, crossing his arms behind his back as his voice rings loud with an echo. You turn to Yami, who looks straight into your eyes. His gaze is soothing, and helps quell your aching nerves. He gently brushes your bangs to the side before kissing your forehead. You instinctively reach out and clutch onto each side of his jacket.  
  
"We'll be okay, I promise," he whispers, his deep voice hitting you at the base of your spine. You sigh and nod, letting your shoulders relax before stepping back and looking him in the eye again. You exchange smiles before turning to Joey, who pats your back and ruffles your hair.  
  
"Best of luck to ya, guys," Joey grins. "May the best duelist kick Marik right outta this tournament!" You giggle and Yami nods proudly.  
  
You turn around and make your way to the platform closest to you. Joey takes the platform across from you, while Yami takes the one to your left. With the one remaining pod open, Marik steps into the one on your right. As you look at him out of the corner of your eye, you notice him do the same, his long, slick tongue flicking out of his mouth and licking his lips. You feel your knees weaken with the weight of his presence.  
  
Suddenly, as if to take your mind off of it, you feel something clasp tightly around your ankles. You look down to see two metal rings locked in place, making you nearly jump out of your skin. After a quick breath to even out your heart rate, you figure out it's probably a safety measure Kaiba took to ensure that no one was going to fall out of these things.  
  
"We'll start with Miss Thompson and go clockwise," the officiator dictates, lifting his right arm high into the air.   
  
"You can do it, guys!" Tea cries out.  
  
"Show that Marik what it means to be a real duelist!" Tristan adds, cupping his hands around his mouth.  
  
You take another deep breath and ready yourself for what's to come. The officiator cuts his arm downward through the air, signaling the start of the match.  
  
"Ready... DUEL!" Your life point counter on your duel disk appears at a full "4000", and you draw your first hand. Once you have it, you look to see what you can do for your first move. You have "Toon World", "Ancient Elf", "Parrot Dragon", "Dark Rabbit", and two "Ultimate Offerings" in your hand. Seeing the pair of cards in your hand gives you an idea. You turn to look at Yami, then to Joey, before back to your hand.  
  
'I know Joey can hold his own for the rest of this tournament, and Yami is strong enough to take down a dozen duelists on his own, if he wanted to,' you think to yourself. 'But, I at this very moment, there is a possibility Marik could duel either one of them, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that both are in danger. I can bait Marik and at least put one of them out of harm's way. I'm a protector, a guardian. I must make sure I do my job.' You clear your mind as you begin your first move.  
  
"First, I summon my very special card to the field: Toon World!" Once you lay it down on your duel disk, a familiar puff of purple smoke engulfs the field. Once it clears, a thick, hardbound book floats right in front of your pod. You smile and place both Ultimate Offerings face-down on the field without announcing it. You'll be using them in a moment. "Next, I summon my Dark Rabbit to the field and into Toon World!" Once you lay your first monster down, he materializes with a nasally chuckle and knocks on the outside of Toon World's cover. Once it opens up, his ears turn into propellers and lift him high into the air. Once above the book, he grabs his ears with one hand, pinches his nose with another, and cannonballs straight into the pages before it slams shut.   
  
"Way to go, Rei! Building up a good defense right from the start!" Joey cheers, making you smile.  
  
"Now, I activate my two face-down cards, which are both "Ultimate Offerings". By taking 1000 of my life points, I can special summon two more monsters onto the field, which will be my Parrot Dragon and Ancient Elf!" Once you put all of your cards into play, Toon World opens up once more. Parrot Dragon, with a shrill squawk, appears to nosedive straight into the pages, while Ancient Elf appears right outside the book, standing by it protectively. As your Ultimate Offerings use their effect, you feel your platform begin to rise at a slow, yet surprising, pace. Once you reach the "3000" marker, your platform clicks to a stop, forcing you to look down at everyone else. You can still hear their voices clearly, but being this high up makes you incredibly unsettled. You fight the urge to collapse.  
  
"I-I end my turn," you announce, glancing down at the duelist to your right briefly. 'And I hope you take my bait, Marik.'  
  
You watch Yami follow suit in building a defense by placing three cards face down and summoning Celtic Guardian to the field. Joey does the same by placing two face down and summoning the Flame Swordsman. You're awfully thankful for their smart moves. Despite not knowing your plan, you know they're ready, should this backfire on you. You turn to Marik, who draws a card and chuckles.  
  
"You set yourself up to fall pretty hard, my dear," Marik coos, making your skin crawl and hands feel clammy. Still, you hold your poker face steady, hoping he doesn't sense your fear. "And I'll be the lucky one to make you fall on your face." He draws his first card and puts it into play. "First, I summon my Dark Jeroid to the field. Then, I place one card face down and activate my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon. This allows me to target one spell card on the field and destroy it... and I think you know which one I want." Suddenly, he thrusts his finger out and points to the book floating right beside you. "I want Toon World out of here!" On his command, his card sweeps up Toon World and crushes it, sending Dark Rabbit to the grave with it. You flinch and whimper, feeling so guilty for his short life in this duel.  
  
"Oh no, Rei!" Yami cries, becoming worried for your safety. You don't look over at him just yet. You see that you hooked Marik in, now you're just waiting for the final blow you need.  
  
"Next, I activate my face-down card: Ring of Destruction!" Once it flips over, a giant, metal ring appears from the image and opens up, attaching itself to your Ancient Elf. "This trap allows me to destroy an opponent's monster, and inflict damage to both me and the opponent equal to the monster's attack points." Marik reaches out his hand, which he slowly curls into a fist. As he does, the ring electrocutes your Ancient Elf, making her cry out in pain before being destroyed. You whimper again and watch as your life points go from 3000 to 1550. Again, your pod begins to rise, but now so does Marik's.  
  
"Why did you make that sacrifice to yourself so early in the game, Marik?" Joey asks, grinning. "You only gave us a chance to take you down even faster." Marik's laughter rumbles deep in his chest.  
  
"No matter. It was worth it to see little Rei's points be reduced to less than half," he sneers. However, when you feel a smile stretch against your lips, his expression melts into one of confusion.  
  
"Thank you, Marik," you grin, standing tall. "You did exactly what I wanted you to do." All of a sudden, your Parrot Dragon flies down from the incredibly tall ceiling. The boys all gasp, as does the peanut gallery on the ground below. "My Parrot Dragon didn't need Toon World to survive, and I made sure he stayed outside the pages of the book so that he wouldn't be destroyed with your spell card."  
  
"You little brat--" Marik growls, but you cut him off.  
  
"But, I think you'll find some joy in what I'm about to do next," you continue, stretching your arms out to your sides and making yourself look vulnerable. The boys all sound out in a chorus of confused noises while you take a deep breath. "Parrot Dragon, attack me directly!"  
  
"Wh-Wh-WHAT!?" Joey stumbles, drawing back in shock. Yami grabs the side of his pod and cranes his neck to look directly up at you.  
  
"REI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he cries, making you look down at him. You smile sweetly.  
  
"Something that needs to be done," you reply simply, turning back to your monster. You don't look down at Marik, but you know he's just as surprised as everyone else. You relish in it, if only for a moment. Who knows when you're going to get this chance ever again? "Please, my monster, attack me! Take the rest of my life points." Your Parrot Dragon, who looks distraught at the thought of having to hurt you, finally nods after a brief pause. Your heart warms at the gesture, and does even more so when the creature puts in the bare minimum amount of force needed to take away the rest of your points. When your counter falls to "0", you feel your pod begin to vibrate with the new knowledge. It takes a few seconds to start up, so you decide to use them.  
  
"I wanted to make sure at least one of you stayed safe for the next rounds," you smile down at your companions before turning to Marik. "I know you'll follow me. I'm still a threat that you need to take out of this competition, and you need me gone before you get your perfect final match." You're lying through your teeth, but your sudden burst of confidence makes it sound real. "If you're smart, you'll sacrifice yourself and make me your semi-finals partner with your next turn." Marik clicks his tongue.  
  
"Foolish girl," he grunts, rolling his eyes as he watches your pod begin to ascend.  
  
"REI! REEEI!" Yami cries, and you lock eyes with him.  
  
"I'll be okay. I promise! Just do your best... both of you!" you hear your friends' voices growing fainter and fainter as you rise to the very top of the seemingly limitless ceiling. You close your eyes tight, clutching each side of the pod until your knuckles turn white. When you slow to a stop, you open your eyes to see yourself waiting at the very top of the tower. You can't see or hear anyone at the bottom, so you must be at least a mile high. A door opens behind you and your pod clicks onto the track running along the bottom of the new path. You begin moving again, only backwards this time. You feel the motion sickness setting in, and you screw your eyes shut once more as you will your stomach to stay together. You begin moving in all kinds of directions, sliding on all kinds of tracks until you feel warm sun on your face and fresh air on your lips, which is enough to settle your stomach instantly. You open your eyes to see your pod now popping out of the ground of a gigantic dueling arena atop of the tower's rooftop. In the center of the arena stands a black-suited Battle City officiator. The shackles around your ankles open up, and you decide to step out of the pod and onto the roof.  
  
"So, you're the first contestant of the semi-finals, Miss Rei?" the man asks, and you nod in response.  
  
"Yes sir, I am," you reply, walking to the furthest side of the arena from your pod. You notice, right next to yours, are three closed holes in a line where, you assume, the other pods will appear.  
  
"Well, I wish you nothing but the best in your duel with whomever is next to arrive," the man adds, bowing his head politely. You do the same and thank him, turning back to the holes and watching for your opponent.  
  
 _"That was very risky, Rei, baiting Marik like that,"_ a soothing voice beckons to you, breaking your concentrated gaze. Though Hikari doesn't sound angry, you still hang your head with slight embarrassment. _"He could have just left you with slim life points and taken out one of the others."_  
  
"I just... did what I felt in my gut was right," you reply with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to... to live up to the name of being a protector."  
  
 _"Of course you are,"_ Hikari's voice is thick with her smile. The silhouette of her image appears in front of you, and you look up to meet her warm gaze. _"And I'm very proud of you for sticking to your instincts. You have learned so much in such a short time."_ You return the smile and gently wrap your fingers around your wrist, feeling the heat of the bracelet soothe you.  
  
"All we have to do now is wait, and hope for the best," you reply. "If Marik shows up, we do all we can to stave him off. I don't know if I'll beat him, but I have to do my best. If he defeats me, at least I've given either Yami or Joey the chance to prepare for the last match of the competition."  
  
 _"...And if Yugi or Joey is your opponent?"_ Hikari asks hesitantly, making you flinch. You know she had to say it. You didn't want to think about it. Neither of you did. But, it could happen. In fact, there is a better chance you'll see one of them there than seeing Marik.  
  
"If it's one of them, then it'll be my duty to defeat him for the sake of protecting him. I'm not going to let both suffer at the hands of Marik. We already have Mai and Bakura at risk, should Marik prevail. That's two too many, and it's going to stay that way--" Suddenly, you hear a low, mechanical hum rising in volume underneath the rooftop's surface. You curl your fingers tightly into fists, praying for the first time in your life that you don't see one of your friends. Time slows to a creep as one of the holes next to your pod begins to open. You close your eyes tight yet again, every single nerve in your body swallowed by an anxious burn.  
  
Once the sounds slow to a stop, the air falls silent. You don't even hear the officiator say anything, which scares you even more. You hear soft footsteps approaching you, and it's when you feel strong arms hug you close that you feel the most painful bout of disappointment. Of course Yami would sacrifice himself to make sure one of you didn't have to duel Marik. However, when you lift your arms to try and hug him in return, you realize that you don't recognize the scent of the person holding you. It's then that you feel claws digging into your back, and it makes you cry out.  
  
"Hello, my dear," Marik growls against the shell of your ear. "I hope you didn't miss me too much, but I just couldn't resist taking you up on that offer to make me your opponent for the semi-finals." Your blood suddenly runs cold at how close you two are, and you feel an overwhelming burst of energy course through your arms as you find it in yourself to push the possessed man away. You also feel Hikari lending you spiritual strength, and it's enough to send Marik back a few more feet. He stumbles back until he nearly falls over, but catches himself with a surprised chuckle.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me," you hiss, trying to will away the throbbing pain in your back. Marik continues to laugh and stands up straight, opening his arms in a pseudo-kind way.  
  
"Aww, that's a shame," Marik sarcastically sighs. "I thought you'd had a change of heart, that you wanted to see me. You've hurt my feelings."  
  
"Enough with the act, Marik!" you snap, shutting him up and making him look you dead in the eye. Your knees are starting to feel like jelly. "You've done horrible things, and if you think I'm showing you a lick of kindness, you've got another thing coming. You're my opponent, and I'm going to destroy you and all hopes you have of taking over the world."  
  
"You really are foolish," Marik reiterates. "Fine then, if you're so high and mighty about your abilities, then we'll settle this once the others arrive. You've dug your grave, little Rei, and I'll be happy to put you in it. Time to meet your maker."  
  
"I could say the same to you, Marik," you grunt. As you look down at your duel disk, willing your nerves to cooperate, you hear the sound of heavy footsteps bounding up stairs. You turn to the doorway behind you, and watch as Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity make it to the top floor, Mokuba's brother following a few seconds later. Then, once you turn back to face Marik, you see Joey and Yami appearing in their pod spaces. You run over to Yami, who jumps from his ride and collects you into his arms. You hold him as close as you can, relishing in his warmth and presence.  
  
"Rei, are you okay?" he asks, and you nod frantically. He pulls away to look at you, feeling you tremble in his arms. "You're shaking. You... You didn't have to do this, you know. Joey or I could have been his opponent." You nod your head again and provide a gentle smile, despite your fear.  
  
"I-I know... but this is something that... just feels right. It's important to me, and I wanted to be the one to take it on first. Even if I don't beat him, I know that I've guaranteed yours or Joey's safety, at least. I didn't want the possibility of both of you being hurt."  
  
"But you've already taken so much..."  
  
"And I'd take it for the rest of my life, if it meant keeping you, Yugi, and the others safe."  
  
"Rei..." Yami gasps under his breath. His eyes gleam with a sense of pride in you. It feels good, and it gives you immeasurable strength, and you're thankful for it. You know you'll need it for sure.  
  
"Would Marik Ishtar and Rei Thompson please step onto the dueling arena to begin the first match of the semi-finals!" the new officiator announces, taking the place of the one that had greeted you before. You hug Yami one more time before slipping away from him. You make your way to the platform, looking at all of your friends, who reassure you with strong glances. Once you're up on the arena, the mechanisms inside begin slowly pushing it up, elevating you above everyone's heads.  
  
"Prepare to lose, Marik," you growl. He laughs.  
  
"That's cute."  
  
"May the second round of the semi-finals..." the officiator begins, raising his arm high into the air before throwing it back down again. "...BEGIN!" You draw your first hand and see what you can use. "Fake Trap", "De-Spell", "Negative Energy", "Gemini Elf" and "Toon Goblin Attack Force" sit in your hand, and you curse that you didn't get lucky this time with Toon World. Still, you place Negative Energy and De-Spell on the field face-down, and leave two spots open for a potentially lucky draw next turn.  
  
"I place two cards face-down, and that's it for now," you announce.  
  
"Not so ambitious to throw them all out onto the field this time, are we little Rei?" Marik cackles, only placing one card face-down on the field. "There we go... now we can _**really**_ have some fun."   
  
"What do you mean, Marik!?" You don't realize what he's talking about until he pulls his millennium rod from his belt. Your legs stiffen up and threaten to crumble under your weight as your eyes widen at the sight. From the eye on the sphere bleeds a familiar black and purple substance, which quickly swallows the sunlight and shields the arena from anything on the outside. A heavy pressure hangs on your heart once the field is completely surrounded, but the soul of the millennium bracelet makes herself known and staves off the pressure. It grants you instant relief, though the weight around you is still troublesome.  
  
"You wanted me as your opponent, well now you're getting it," Marik grins. "Let's see what you can really handle, little Rei!"  
  
"Rei!" Yami beckons, trying to penetrate the secondary barrier around you and Marik with his millennium spirit.  
  
"You stay out of this, Pharaoh," Marik commands, strengthening the shadows' presence around you and keeping him out. You hear him grunt and draw back a bit, and it makes you whimper with sympathy.  
  
"'EY, BLACK SUIT, CALL OFF THE MATCH!" Joey barks, turning to the officiator. "MARIK'S PLAYIN' DIRTY!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Wheeler," the man replies. "But, since both duelists have cards in play, we cannot interfere."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE--"  
  
"KAIBA!" Yami turns to the young CEO. "Please, you MUST do something!!"  
  
"Didn't you hear the man, Yugi?" Kaiba sneers. "Even if I wanted to stop it, I'd be breaking my own rules. I'm not even in my own tournament anymore, so I'm not bending the rules for anyone or anything. That's final."  
  
"Th-This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" you ask, trying to focus on Hikari's warmth rather than the icy cold breath of the shadows down your spine. "To duel me in a battle... of spiritual strength?"  
  
"I know, without a doubt, my Winged Dragon of Ra could crush the little toys you call cards," Marik licks his lips. "But doing it this way makes it so much more fun. Now, let's see what we have hiding in those memories." With his words, you suddenly feel a pressure in the base of your skull and the center of your forehead coming together, as if pushing through your head at both ends to touch. You cry out in pain once the force sinks in deeper, and you suddenly feel all of your memories being penetrated.  
  
Being young and reading books with your mom before bedtime.  
  
Watching her leave on the day she was killed.  
  
Her funeral.  
  
"S-STOP IT PLEASE!" you begin to weep immediately while reliving the memories, reaching up to take your head into your hands and clutch it with all your might.  
 _"R-Rei, I'm sorry... I-I can't stop him! He's too strong!"_ Hikari admits, whimpering as she continues to fight it. It's at this moment that you realize Marik is projecting your memories on the surface of the Shadow Realm's presence, showing them off like a drive-in movie.  
  
You and your father moving into Pegasus's mansion.  
  
Watching him leave on his last mission, kissing your cheek and slipping his dog tags over your head.  
  
Being told he's not coming home.  
  
" **I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE, MARIK!** " Yami howls, trying to break through the barrier with his spirit again. He manages to crack it before Marik pushes him away once more. This time, Yami is sent stumbling back into the arms of his friends, grunting in pain.  
  
Being raised by Pegasus, building your deck, and learning every element to the game Duel Monsters.  
  
Overhearing Pegasus's conference with his businessmen about your father.  
  
Running away from home.  
  
"Marik please, you must stop this at once!" you suddenly hear Ishizu trying to call out to her brother, which proves to be in vain. There's no stopping him... not now. Not when he's having this much fun.  
  
Living on your own in Domino.  
  
Meeting Yugi and the others.  
  
Entering Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Your first kiss on the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Looks like we're getting into some sweet memories now..." Marik coos gently, reaching out his hand. "I wonder what would happen if... little Rei had fallen off that cliff." Suddenly, the memory becomes manipulated into something new. The rock crumbles underneath you, and you're falling. Your memory wants to scream out, but your voice isn't there. As you hit the ground, your memory instantly fades to black, and you feel the pain of the impact. You lurch as it feels like bones are snapping in your body as you stand there.  
  
"M-Marik... p-please..." you beg again, feeling weak from the shooting pain.  
  
Dueling Pegasus and being saved by Yami.  
  
Jumping to Yugi during his duel with Pegasus, his arms outstretched to catch you.  
  
"Ah, this could be fun," Marik chuckles. He snaps his fingers, and in a flash, Yugi isn't there to catch you. He vanishes, and you keep falling until you can't be seen anymore. Again, the memory fades and you feel the impact. You fall to your knees, vicious tremors wracking your body from the sudden, constant abuse.  
  
Watching Yugi win Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Being kidnapped by Marik.  
  
Being tied to the ceiling of the burning warehouse.  
  
" **NO! DON'T YOU DARE--** " Yami threatens Marik, but it only drives him more. His eyes snap wide open, and suddenly the cord holding you up breaks away from the ceiling, sending you falling into a bed of hot flames and debris. The sound of breaking wood resonates when you make impact, the memory fades, and you feel a searing pain everywhere.  
  
"NOW do you feel it? The power of the Shadow Realm!? It's relentless, it's torturous, and it's all mine to control!" You feel yourself lurch forward again, the pain from the twisted memories enough to make you cough and sputter. You don't notice the blood at first, but when you do, you can taste it on your teeth and lips as it soaks in. You clutch your stomach, tears soaking your face and sweat caking your hair to your skin. You heave with every inhale, breathing becoming a task that requires your full effort. You cough up more blood, and as it begins pooling by your knees, your vision starts to blur. You can faintly feel Hikari still trying to push the evil from your heart, and it's not until a second presence is suddenly with you that the force is strong enough to do so. You know Yami is the one to finally break through and help her, but it's too late. Marik has already done his damage, and you feel yourself fading into a bottomless black pit of nothing. The world falls silent around you, despite the chaos still ensuing. You faintly see Mokuba shaking the officiator, and your friends climbing up onto the dueling arena. The last thing you see is Marik, with a twisted smile from ear-to-ear, replaying the rewritten memories of you being hurt, before your body falls to the ground with a dead weight...


	37. Chapter 37

//  
  
"Rei...? Rei, can you hear me!? ... _ **REI**_!" you call out to your host with a voice that cracks and waivers in fear. Her spirit is silent. You're not even sure if it's there anymore. You close your eyes and travel back to your home in the millennium bracelet, hoping to find her there. You open your eyes and find yourself standing in the hallway, with the door to your spirit room behind you and the one to Rei's in front of you. You instinctively reach down to grab the handle, but when it doesn't open as easily as you expected, you begin to panic even more. You grab the knob with both hands and pull, with all your might, to open the door. After a long moment of trying, the weight of the door finally begins to move with your efforts. Slowly, but surely, it groans loudly on its hinges. Before seeing what's inside, you feel a cold, slimy force slosh against your feet and ankles, as if you had just broken a dam holding it back.  
  
When given enough space to look inside, you force your entire body into the room.  
  
Though, when you do, you immediately wished you hadn't...  
  
The room, what was once built from pure glass and sheer fabric, is now a stone-slabbed torture chamber. From the walls ooze the same thick slime that still coats your legs. Ropes of the sludge hang from the unconscious body on display in the center of the room. You draw back, completely horrified by the sight.  
  
"R-Rei..." you whimper, tears welling up underneath your widened eyelids. Her body hangs like a prisoner; her arms are stretched straight up above her head, tight cuffs around her wrists connected to the high ceiling by thick chains. Her feet don't touch the ground, though her ankles are shackled too, connected to the floor by the same chains as above. Around her throat is a wide cuff, an especially thick chain attached to it from behind and running down to the floor. It's taught, so it keeps her head from hanging forward. Despite the fact, it still lulls from side-to-side, her lifeless eyes staring into nothing. Her skin is more stark than usual, almost a ghostly white. She's limp, and barely breathing.  
  
You want to reach out to her, but the presence around her is too strong for you to touch. It finally sets in that Marik's millennium rod was strong enough to force Rei's soul into a comatose-like state. She's not quite in the Shadow Realm yet (otherwise the dark, oozy substance would have completely swallowed her by now), but she's not quite in reality either.  
  
"Her spirit was just strong enough to keep her in a limbo," you state aloud, your heart burning with a bittersweet pride in your young host. If she can keep fighting, so can you.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of muffled noise swallows your senses. You turn back to the door, and notice it gets louder as you face the hallway outside the chamber. You step closer to it, and realize that it's a garbled mix of your friends crying and yelling out Rei's name. You turn back to her, and watch as her body slightly jolts at the sound as well. Then, with what little physical strength she has left, she turns towards the sound. Her gaze locks on the source, her head no longer swaying. Her face doesn't change, but her eyes spark for a fraction of a second. They ignite with the color you're used to seeing from Rei; bright and beautiful. But, it's gone as quickly as it arrived, and you're left with staring at Rei in the same zombified state you found her in. You bite back tears as you turn back to the hallway, deciding that you're not going to let Marik get away with this. He's tipped you way past your breaking point, and you're tired of the hurt he finds so much joy in.  
  
Before you leave to take control of Rei's consciousness, you slam your body against the door to open it more. You keep pushing and pushing until it slams against the wall. Punching it with the sides of your fists for good measure, you turn back to your descendant.  
  
"There," you sigh, stepping away from the door. "Now you'll hear everything that happens until we rescue you... including Marik's defeat." Then, with one last final prayer for Rei, you close your eyes and focus on her physical body, willing yourself into control.  
  
~  
  
"GUYS LOOK, SHE'S WAKING UP!" you hear Joey cry, leaning in towards you as you awaken in Rei's place. You can feel the others surrounding you too, along with strong arms that hold you tight. You turn towards them, and look deep into Yami's eyes. He realizes immediately who you are, and while happy to see you, your presence tells him the worst-case scenario.  
  
"...It's not her," you finally manage to say, the sound of your voice startling the friends who expected something else. "I'm sorry, but Marik got to her before we could." You sit up and avert your gaze, clutching the sides of your arms. "Rei was strong enough to save herself from being swallowed by the Shadow Realm. But, her spirit... it's... i-it's..." You screw your eyes shut, willing away the second wave of threatening tears.   
  
"Then, you're not Rei...?" Serenity asks innocently. You shake your head and turn to her.  
  
"No, I'm not..." you reply solemnly. "I'm the spirit that dwells within her millennium bracelet," you lift your arm to show her the artifact, further proving your point. "Since she shares her body with me, I was able to take control and keep her from falling into a physical coma."  
  
The others fall into a choked silence, and Yami draws you in closer. You hide your face in the crook of his neck, finally letting the tears fall. You shake against him, and he cradles you.  
  
"She'll be alright," Yami soothes. "We'll protect her while she fights. She's going through the same thing Mai and Bakura are. It's not going to be easy, but unless Marik is victorious--"  
  
"Which we won't let happen," Joey cuts in reassuringly. Yami smiles softly.  
  
"--They aren't going anywhere." You turn up to face your Pharaoh, who moves an arm from your back so he can take your hands into his. He squeezes them tight, and you nod with relief. But, when you hear a spine-chilling laugh, you turn to face the culprit. His presence is enough to make you feel sick.  
  
"How very touching..." Marik bellows with his head thrown back in laughter. "...And very stupid. Little Rei was so foolish as to sacrifice herself for no reason."  
  
"No reason!?" Joey barks, standing up and facing Marik down. "Rei was brave enough to sacrifice herself so that Yugi and I would stay safe!"  
  
"And look where _that_ got her," Marik clicks his tongue. "Her pride to carry on the throne keeper's title of "protector" ended up killing her!"  
  
"She's not dead yet," you manage to say, rising to your feet slowly. Your body is still slightly sore from the abuse of Marik's little Shadow Realm stunt on Rei, but you're able to ignore it. "She's a fighter, and thanks to that, her soul is still hanging on in this world."  
  
"Not for long," the possessed duelist cackles. "Once I win this tournament, she, and your other little friends, will be pulled deep into the pits of the Shadow Realm to suffer until the end of time!" You feel an overwhelming anger begin to burn in your gut. It quickly spreads into your chest and out to your limbs. It's hot, and it sears every nerve in your body. It's then that you realize it's more than just anger... it's your spiritual energy. You have felt this before, but it has never been this powerful. You stare deep into Marik's cold, distant eyes, having the energy meet on one focal point. You feel Yami take your hand, and it only fuels the spark more. All of a sudden, you see Marik's expression fall right before he is blown back by a blinding silver-hued force. He hits the ground hard, grunting at the impact and sliding against the arena floor.  
  
"W-WOAH!! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Duke gawks.  
  
"Wait a second... I remember seeing something like that when Yugi first dueled Kaiba!" Joey blurts, looking surprised as well. "Yugi--erm, I mean Yami--had a wave of glowy energy fly out of an eye on his forehead, just like with Rei--urg, I mean Hikari--just now!"  
  
"It's the spirits of the millennium items!" Tea adds. "Some items will have spirits living inside of them, like with Yugi's puzzle and Rei's bracelet. But, all of them have a special power that the wielder can use."  
  
"So, you're telling me that these ancient Egyptian artifacts have these spiritual powers? And that some of them are even haunted, and can take over someone's body?" Duke reiterates, trying to simplify all the information being thrown his way. He turns to stare at the back of your head and Yami's head. "Oh man, you're gonna have to give me a minute..."  
  
"That's why Marik can use the power of the Shadow Realm, just like Pegasus could with his millennium eye, and Bakura with his millennium ring," Tristan continues, glaring over at the younger Ishtar as he slowly rises to his feet. You draw back when you see the grin stretched across his face, a line of drool dribbling down his chin that he wipes away with the back of his hand.  
  
"How delicious! Ooooh, so amazing!" he moans, his tongue lapping at his lips with vigor. "That's the kind of power I need to be king... and I can't wait to get my hands on it!" His reaction is enough to twist your stomach and prove just how much pleasure he gets out of both ends of the suffering.  
  
"You will not prevail while we all stand together against you," Yami replies powerfully.  
  
"Oh, really?" Marik scoffs. "I beg to differ. Having friends only seems to hurt you in this tournament. First Bakura, then Mai, and now your little precious Rei." You flinch at the statement, and Yami squeezes your hand harder. "Seeing them fall only hurts you more, and further proves my point. Live for others, and they'll take you down."  
  
"You've never been more wrong," you pipe up, stepping forward a few paces. "You don't know what it's like... the joy of having people believe in you. People who love you, who care for you, who want you in their life. To have a cause worth fighting for, a cause that isn't just about yourself. Living for others and finding strength you never would have had otherwise... it's incredible, and you'll never know how that feels." You watch Marik turn on his heels and make his way to the stairwell leading to the elevators.  
  
"The only thing I'm going to feel is the joy of crushing one of you in the finals," he sneers. "And once I do, those millennium items will be mine. Just. You. Wait." And, with that, he leaves. You watch the back of his head until it's out of sight, and you suddenly fall to your knees in a weak stupor. Yami follows you down quickly, supporting you so that you don't hurt yourself more.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asks. You turn to him and smile, gently leaning in to kiss him with the most gentle initiation. He returns it gratefully, knowing that it's what both of you have needed for a long time.  
  
"...I will be," you reply once you pull away to look at him. "Once we defeat Marik and put him in his place, I will be."  
  
~  
  
"I'm forfeiting my place in the semi-finals," Joey states loudly, looking up at Kaiba. You and the others gawk with an unbelievable shock.  
  
Once you had made it back inside from the duel between Rei and Marik, Joey insisted that he go talk to Kaiba. While odd, you figured he just wanted to give Kaiba a few angry words about how he handled the illegal match. Instead, you hear this come out of his mouth instead.  
  
"You're... forfeiting your place?" Kaiba reiterates, making you believe it even less.  
  
"Joey Wheeler-- _ **THE**_ Joey Wheeler--is giving up!?" Tristan walks over to his mop-headed friend.   
  
"You don't have to do this, Joey," Yami offers. "You are just as capable of defeating Marik as I am." Joey turns to him with a very serious expression, and one that is far from disappointed.  
  
"Believe me, I want my shot at Marik as much as the next guy," he replies, slowly looking over at you. You stare back at him curiously. "But, I feel like this is what Rei would want." You feel a gentle blush warm against your cheeks at Joey's kindness towards your host. "The world is riding on this match, and if anyone can duel with that kind of pressure, it's you. Besides, those God cards are really awesome and powerful. As much as I want to try and win Slipher from you, or The Winged Dragon from Marik, I know I can't handle them. Just like Rei said back when she gave you Obelisk... you know when you've met your match."  
  
"That's really brave of you, Joey," Tea adds, smiling wide as Serenity makes her way over to her brother to give him a tight hug. "It must be hard for you to say all this." Joey nods and chuckles light-heartedly, making you and the others do the same.  
  
"It's almost impossible for a Wheeler to back down from a challenge," Joey announces, returning Serenity's hug. "But, friendship is more important than any Duel Monsters match." You tear up, but quickly blink them away, as your gaze softens. Joey grins from ear to ear. "Yuug seems to be destined for this, and it's our job to be there for him!" Everyone cheers and throws their fists up triumphantly at the empowering words, and you turn to your partner. Yami does the same, and when you take his hands into yours, you smile with all the emotion you can muster.  
  
"This is what fate has decided for us," you whisper, looking up at your Pharaoh with an inexplicable feeling in your heart. "What this all comes down to. It's not going to be easy, but I know you can do it." Yami nods and leans forward quickly, stealing a brief kiss that sends bolts of delicious energy coursing through you.  
  
"As long as you and the others are there by my side, I can do anything," he replies warmly, mimicking your sweet expression.  
  
"Well, you certainly keep things interesting Wheeler. I'll give you that," a gruff voice calls, making you turn to face Kaiba as he reaches for his collar. "It was really stupid of you to give up this opportunity because of something ridiculous, like fate, but it will certainly keep us from having to watch yet another dull battle." He presses the button on his jacket and turns his head towards it. "Wheeler has forfeited his match against Yugi. Begin preparations for the final duel." He lets go of the mic and looks back over at Yami. "You have half an hour to prepare. Don't be late."  
  
~  
  
You stay with Yami for most of the half hour. It's not until the last few minutes that you decide to step away and get some air. You travel back up to the top of the tower from the elevator at the bottom. When you arrive, the roof is empty and quiet, leaving you some time to think. Walking over to the other side, you lean on the roof's railing and look out at the distant city. The blimp had taken you quite a ways from Domino, and over the ocean to a deserted island that is still owned by Kaiba Corp. The water's whitecaps crash into one another, giving you a sound to focus on that isn't an eerie silence.  
  
You want to go back into your mind's chamber, to check on Rei and see how she's faring. Closing your eyes, you take a quick glance in from a bird's-eye perspective. The door is still open, allowing light in. Rei, who has grown more solemn in expression, still stares out into the hallway's dim glow. She hasn't improved, but thankfully hasn't worsened much either. You're glad that your event with Marik didn't jar her around too much.  
  
You come back to reality and continue to stare out into the water, feeling tears rise and brim around your eyes. You let them fall silently, looking down into your hands as you see the drops of anguish pearl against your skin. You ball your fingers into fists and press the heels of your hands to your eyes.  
  
"Foolish... I was foolish," you say out loud. "I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't quick enough, and now she's suffering..." You don't hear the figure approaching you from behind, and you don't even realize he's there until you feel strong arms tighten around your waist. You flinch harder than you ever have before and instinctively attempt to pull away from them, assuming it's Marik. But, when a familiar scent and warmth overload your senses, you slowly begin to relax as tears begin to fall harder.  
  
"It's okay to cry," Yami soothes, caressing gentle circles against your sides. "Don't hold it in." He rests his chin in the crook of your neck. "But, I don't want to hear you say things like that..." You jolt at the gentle command, realizing that he had heard you ridiculing yourself. "It's not your fault. Not in the least. You did what you could, but Marik played dirty and got an upper-hand through violent means. None of us were prepared for that." Your body is wracked with tears as you slowly turn around in Yami's arms. You press your body against him, hiccuping and sniffling hard into his collar. He barely shifts his position against you, allowing you to pull him as close as you need. Time freezes. All that exists, for one brief moment, is you and Yami. It's enough to quell your aching nerves, and give you a moment of peace.  
  
"I-I know it's not my fault..." you admit, pressing the heel of your hand to your eyes again. "But, I just... want to make Marik pay for what he's done to her. She doesn't deserve this... none of them do..." Yami pulls you tight against him, whispering gently against your ear.  
  
"I promise you, with everything I am, we will defeat him," Yami states confidently, his voice warming every frightfully chilled nerve in your body. "But, I need you to be here for me... for _us_ , Hikari. _All_ of us." The words ring loudly in your ears, and you still for a moment before nodding confidently against him. You pull away to look up at him, and his eyes look just as determined as yours feel.  
  
' _He's right,_ ' you think, managing a gentle smile. ' _I can't be clouded by guilt, not when I have my friends' trust instilled in me. I have to be strong for Mai, and Bakura... and Rei._ '  
  
Just as you share the tender moment with your ancient king, you hear the rest of the crowd start filling in for the final match. You share one last kiss before you feel Yami pull away from you. You hold his hand for as long as he's in reach before slowly letting him go, watching him step up onto the dueling arena. You get as close as you can to Yami's side before folding your hands and lowering your head, focusing all of your spiritual energy into a single point. You don't even see Marik step up on the other side, but you can hear it. It takes all of your energy not to blast him like you did before.  
  
"Before we begin the final match, I want to wish our competitors the best of luck," the officiator announces. "Yugi Mutou, Marik Ishtar, may the best duelist win!"  
  
"I plan on it," Marik sneers, making you grit your teeth and screw your eyes closed even harder. Yami doesn't say a word, but unfolds his duel disk and readies himself.  
  
"Alright, let the final round of this Battle City tournament... BEGIN!"  
  
//  
  
" _I love you so much. You're the best little girl a mom could ever have._ "  
  
" _Mommy isn't... coming home, sweetheart._ "  
  
The cold claws away at your toes and ankles, climbing up your leg and eating away at your thighs. It hurts, but you haven't the strength to do much of anything, let alone scream.  
  
" _I'll be back reeeeeal soon, I promise! Here, take Daddy's necklace to protect you from those nasty monsters until I get back._ "  
  
" _Miss Rei... your father wasn't able to-- ...He was a brave man, and did his job well._ "  
  
The icy touch burns at your fingers and wrists now, making their way up to your shoulders and gnawing away at your clammy skin. They become numb after a while, and it's sort of a bittersweet relief.  
  
" _Will you let me in and be a part of that big heart of yours, little Rei? I may not be your father, but I want you to feel loved and welcome here!_ "  
  
" _We never went back for Thompson. It was too much of a risk for someone we already knew was dead._ "  
  
Frozen tethers wrap around your stomach and chest, curling into an unbearable tightness that sends wave after wave of pain down every inch of your spine. It's so cold, it feels like it's scalding your skin. On the inside, you writhe and scream out for anyone to help. But, on the outside, it looks as if you're a corpse, strung up in this room by some sadistic monster.  
  
And, in hindsight, that phrase does describe Marik to an impossible tee.  
  
You're aware of your surroundings. Around the blistering chill of the Shadow Realm's effects on you, you can feel your arms and legs bounded by cuffs and chains. You're dangling from the floor, your toes unable to touch, no matter how pointed they are. Your neck is secured by a cuff as well, keeping your head from falling forward. You assume Marik didn't pity you enough to allow you the option to look down, to look away from this hell. Instead, you're forced to see the entire chamber--your chamber--as it transforms into something grotesque. It used to be crafted of glass and cloaked in a silken, sheer fabric. Now, all that you see is dingy, aged stone, a horrendous sludge oozing from the cracks and corners. The substance smells faintly of something you can't quite place, but it's far from pleasant. Despite how aware you are, you can't move. With this being the most intimate place in your mind, nothing is physical, and the Shadow Realm has you immobile and helpless. As the cold begins to tear through your muscles, and the slime slides against the chains and onto your flesh, you're bombarded with terrifying visions of the past. As the sludge touches you, the scenes become more and more frequent. As well, the more painful the cold, the more painful the memory. It's a vicious cycle that only continues to strengthen as you remain still, forced to take it.  
  
" _Heh, you think I ever loved you?_ " The sound of this voice actually makes you physically flinch, the words rolling off his tongue like venom. " _You must really be delusional._ " The slime begins to harden against your skin, and as it does, it starts making things up. Things you've never heard, but sound all too real and all too convincing. You can actually visualize Yugi standing there, scoffing and looking at you with demeaning eyes. His arms are crossed and his eyebrow raised. It's enough to draw tears to your eyes, despite your empty stare.  
  
" _Go back home to your--oh, wait, that's right! You don't have one. That's really, really sad._ " The words sound like they're out of a bad romcom, but you can't convince yourself of that. If you could, you'd just laugh it off and challenge Marik to do better. But, it's Yugi's voice. Every word, every gentle, condescending sigh... it sounds so real to you. The tears are the only thing warming your face, but they cool quickly against your cheeks once they fall. They just keep coming, but it does your psyche little good.  
  
' _Th...This is... the end then... isn't it?_ ' you think, the tears relentless and burning just as hot as your shame for getting into this mess. It hurts, but not as much as the thought that Marik tricked you into this. He was one step ahead of you the whole time, and now, he'll be the one to kill you. ' _I... I never even got to... to tell them... I... l-love them..._ '  
  
Faintly, you hear noises from the world of the living, outside of this subconscious prison you've been locked in. Managing a moment of blissful silence, you realize that it's Yami and Marik dueling. You can't hear what cards they're playing, or how far along they are into the match. But, you know it's them, and it takes every ounce of your strength to focus on Yami's voice. When you do, you also notice the light shining in from outside the chamber. The candlelit corridor glows with a gentleness so tender and serene, it's enough to draw you to more tears. You wish you could be in it, instead of gazing upon it. You wonder how the door even managed to open, but then you remember the figure that had pushed it open a while back, pushing on it with all of her might.  
  
' _H-Hikari..._ ' you manage an independent thought, despite the nagging memories still punching through with each passing second. ' _She... she let the light in... for me..._ ' Suddenly, with the thought of the spirit you loved so dearly, you feel yourself regain control of the movement in your neck. When yo do, you hear a faint crackling sound. Looking down as far as the collar will let you, you notice the hardened sludge around your ankles start to break and give. It falls to the ground with the consistency of sand, turning from a deep, dark blue to a soft, golden brown once it hits the floor. You realize what is happening, and turn back to your thoughts.  
  
The nightmarish memories are coming at you tenfold, with visions of friends walking away and even being hurt flashing before your eyes. It turns your stomach, and you feel sick, but you will yourself to ignore them.  
  
"T...Tristan..." you hum aloud, forcibly flooding your head with good memories of him.  
  
 _Laughing fits in class.  
  
Letting him borrow your textbooks for when he forgot his at school.  
  
 **Him rescuing you from the collapsing barn Marik had set on fire.**_  
  
The stiff slime breaks away from your shins and knees, the sand piling up beneath you and shielding anymore slime that threatens to climb the chains. You're given the strength to blink and open your mouth, the cold slinking away down your limbs and reviving the warmth they once had.  
You also realize that, through the relentless Shadow Realm hallucinations, you start seeing Tristan fade away until he's no longer a part of them.  
  
"Tea..." your voice is a whisper, but it's stronger, repeating the same pattern you did with Tristan.  
  
 _Going out and trying on new clothes outside your comfort zone with her.  
  
Nights you would stay up late studying for big tests.  
  
 **When she included you as she drew the mark of friendship on all of your hands.**_  
  
The cracking sound becomes louder now, echoing off the walls as it caves under the pressure of better memories. It falls from your thighs and hips, and with it, the strength in them blooms and grows. You swing your legs ever so gently, hearing the chains groan and protest. You shiver at the sound.  
  
"Joey..." you say aloud, your voice now having some power behind it. Against the walls, it sounds so foreign to you, but it's empowering.  
  
 _Sharing lunches with him when he was running late and forgot to pack.  
  
Late night arcade trips with pockets full of loose change.  
  
 **All of his impassioned speeches about believing in your before every match.**_  
  
Now, along your hands and forearms, the ooze breaks away, revealing your stark-white sleeves underneath. You flex your fingers and clench them slowly into fists. The stiffness subsides and the ache dissipates. The chains rattle again, and any creeping slime drips off of the cuff, rather than climb back onto your limbs. You smile, finally feeling successful and beating the Shadow Realm at its own game. But, you turn your head back down, closing your eyes. You can't get cocky, not now.  
  
"Hikari," you state powerfully, turning your head up with her name. The thought of her alone gives you immeasurable strength.  
  
 _Finding the millennium bracelet and meeting Hikari for the first time.  
  
Discovering she's the Queen of Egypt and the Pharaoh's protector.  
  
 **Being her descendant and heir to her legacy.**_  
  
The rest of the hardened shell on your arms crumbles to the ground quickly, falling as if it's frightened by your sudden burst after burst of power. You tighten your shoulders and pull them forward, relieving them and making your body swing gently from the binds against your wrists. You turn your head to the hallway again, listening to the sounds of the duel as they intensify. You suddenly feel an intense pride in Yami, knowing that he's fighting a hard battle, just like you are. Only, in his case, he's saving lives. He and Yugi both.  
  
' _Yugi..._ ' you think, his name warming your lips at just the thought of saying it. The fictional scenarios of him rejecting you come flooding back, but with a mighty will, you shatter them completely. You know they're not true. They'll never be true.  
  
"...YUGI!!" you cry, your voice burning as it floods out the room and through the corridors. It shakes the room, the stone shifting and kicking up clouds of aged dust. Your confidence could rival gods. It feels so good, and the fact that you already miss him, despite seeing him right before this mess, makes you feel all the more determined to see him.  
  
 _Both of you picking up the cards you dropped on your first day of school.  
  
Watching him duel Kaiba and ridding him of the dark in his heart.  
  
Duelist Kingdom.  
  
 **Your first kiss.**  
  
Taking on Pegasus together and finally quelling a heartbreaking grudge.  
  
Saving your friends in the virtual reality world together.  
  
 **Your first date, and discovering Yami and Hikari's past.**  
  
Watching him duel Marik as Bandit Keith to save your lives.  
  
The first rounds of Battle City.  
  
 **Your intimate moment before the finals.**  
  
His words.  
  
His passion.  
  
His trust._  
  
 _...His love._  
  
The sludge shatters away from your body as if something had blown it off by force. Around your stomach and chest, you're relieved of the squeezing torture, and you take a deep breath. It's empowering, and it fills you with a whole new sense of purpose. The thought of Yugi holds on tight as you see the sand all around the floor begin to climb up the walls and the ceiling. It shifts and moves like a current is pulling it all along the surfaces. Then, it slowly dissipates, and behind it, fresh sunlight begins to shine in. What was once the dark and dismal cobblestone is now what your chamber once was; bathed in sunlight, with curtains so silken and gentle. The familiar breeze of the room lifts the stagnant air and fills your lungs to the brim. You finally let yourself smile, realizing that the worst has come to pass.  
  
But, the chains still remain, and despite the change of scenery, you're still locked away. You pull and kick with all of your might, trying to get yourself free. As your efforts end in vain, you sigh and fall limp, completely demotivated again. You bite your lip as tears well against your eyes. Even with all of your courage to defeat the darkness, you can't be there to see Yugi and Yami beat Marik.  
  
"I... I was so close... to being there..." you whimper. That is, until you hear bounding footsteps through the illuminated hallway.  
  
"REI! REEEEI!!" Hikari howls, and her voice is enough to dry your eyes and look to the door, hopeful. You pray this isn't a dream, and when you see her standing there in the doorway, eyes filled with irreplaceable happiness, you thank every god that it isn't one.  
  
"Hi... Hikari..." you blurt, your voice suddenly hoarse and utterly thankful for the sight before you. As quickly as she arrived, Hikari rushes to your side and caresses your face, making sure that you're really here and not just another Shadow Realm illusion.  
  
"Rei, oh my god, how did you--?" Hikari asks, making you smile. Your desire to reach out and hug her nearly hurts as you let new, content tears fall down your cheek. Hikari uses her thumbs to gently swipe them away as they come, and you hiccup under your breath. As she cuts herself off, she looks around the chamber, completely flabbergasted at what it looks like. You suppose she was expecting the dungeon that Marik had made your chamber into.  
  
"I-I thought about you, and Yugi, and the others... and how you've all been here for me when I needed you most. It was enough to pull the Shadow Realm away and change everything back..." you reply, your lip quivering as tears are relentless now. "Hi-Hi-Hikari... I missed you s-s-so much!!" With your words, she quickly pulls you into her arms, hugging you with every fiber of strength in her bones. You want to return the gesture more than words can say, but instead you cry into her shoulder, nuzzling the nape of her neck as hard as you can.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, you feel her hands slide up from your back and trace up your arms. As she pulls her body away from you, she takes your wrists tightly into her fingers. You watch her face as she closes her eyes. When she opens them again, they're glowing. A warm, silver-hued glow lines her green irises, and with it, a similarly-glowing third eye appears on her forehead. Her hair flows away from her face as she softly starts to hum. You wait, and in an instant, the shackles around your wrists begin to shrink until you hear them shatter, along with the chains holding them above. The ones around your ankles shatter simultaneously. You land softly on your feet, though being suspended for that long takes a toll on your balance. You wobble and stiffen your arms. However, Hikari is there to catch you immediately, and when she does, you finally give her the hug she deserves. With all of your might, you hug her. You hold her. You feel her. She places a warm hand on the back of your head and pulls you even closer, her protective instinct kicking in as she shells herself around you. You clutch the fabric of her shirt, soaking the collar with warm, relieved tears.  
  
"Thank you... thank you..." you whisper, finally feeling free from Marik's bonds. She smiles against your temple, and it makes you do the same.  
  
"There's still time, if you wanted to see it," Hikari mentions. It confuses you at first, but it doesn't take long for what she meant to kick in. You pull away quickly, looking at her one last time before she nods and steps away, walking out the door and stepping aside. "I know you want to be there, but you better hurry. Yami is about to make the final move." Your neck nearly snaps with the speed of your nods as you take off running. You close your eyes as you run into the pure, white light.  
  
~  
  
"Please, Pharaoh, I need your help to banish my evil side to the Shadow Realm forever!" Marik pleads, his voice being the first thing you hear when you return to the world of the living. But, his voice seems different. It sounds... helpless, innocent. Nothing like you've heard from Marik before, and it peaks your curiosity. You look up and are suddenly taken aback by the sight before you; on Marik's side of the field, The Winged Dragon of Ra stands, hunched over and heaving as Marik, himself, is fused into the head of the beast. On Yami's side, Obelisk the Tormentor stands, along with the iconic Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. However, that's not what catches your attention. Marik, his third eye illuminated, clutches the side of his head. One eye looks demented and bulging, while the other shines with a radiant kindness. You finally piece together that the good Marik is trying to reach out to Yami and ask for help.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your friends!" he apologizes, his whole body shaking as it tries to suppress the good bleeding out. "I know what I did was wrong, but I'm ready to take responsibility for my actions and repent for my wrongdoings. So, please, Pharaoh... attack me!" You draw back again, completely shocked at what Marik is asking. Yami, not having much of a choice, activates a facedown card on his side of the field: Ragnarok! The spell card activates and calls upon all of his monsters in the graveyard. In a massive, beautiful attack, they all latch onto the Winged Dragon of Ra and pull it upwards towards a fluorescent-like seal painted high in the sky. With one mighty blow from his Magicians, the god card is sent spiraling into the center of the seal, releasing a furious plume of smoke down towards the arena. You shield your eyes, and wait patiently for it to clear.  
  
"Did it... work?" you hear Joey ask.  
  
"Eliminating Ra definitely rid the world of Marik's dark side," Yami states, pulling his arm away from his face. "But, did it seal all of Marik away?" You lower your arms too, awaiting the reveal. Your heart pounds in your ears as the arena finally clears up. The silhouette panting and clutching his chest is none other than Marik, the cape around his shoulders masking most of his frame. His head is hung, and his eyes are closed. He doesn't look the same, thankfully, and when he lifts his head, you see those same, radiant eyes from before. You release the breath you were holding and relax your shoulders. He did it. You had no doubt in Yami's ability to save those who deserve it.  
  
With valiance and an honor to his name as a tombkeeper, Marik places his hand over his duel disk in surrender. His last remaining life point disappears, and with it, the fog of the Shadow Realm. You watch as the sky melts back to a familiar blue, just as when the stone faded and brought the light back to your chamber. You let the true feeling of relief wash over you as you realize it's finally over.  
  
"And the winner of the Battle City Championship is... **YUGI MUTOU!!** " the officiator announces, throwing his hand high into the air as the arena slowly begins to lower back down to the ground. You cheer with all the power in your lungs, and you can't wait for the platform to stop moving before you're clammering up onto it with a mighty speed. You rise to your feet, and run towards Yami with tears, yet again, in your eyes. As he turns to see you, he immediately notices that it's not Hikari he's looking at.   
  
"Rei..." His eyes widen and, before you know it, he meets you halfway, scooping you up into his arms as you hug his neck for dear life. "Oh, thank the gods." He brings you in possessively before falling to his knees. You bury your face in his neck and take a deep breath, his scent warming your chest like nothing else ever could. He doesn't say anything before you feel a heavy spiritual shift. As another pair of arms hold you, they squeeze you enough to hurt, but you couldn't care less. You pull away for a moment to see your Yugi staring at you, tears now in _his_ eyes as well. You waste no time cupping his cheeks and plunging into a warm, much-needed kiss. He pulls you both to your feet as he dips you back ever so slightly, giving him control and deepening the already soul-igniting kiss. Your cheeks flare up, and you take the opportunity to run your fingers through the back of his spiked tresses. You didn't realize how much it hurt, being away from him, until being reunited like this. You never want to do that again.  
  
"Rei... Rei... Rei..." Yugi chants as he breaks the kiss, pulling you in for the tightest hug so far. You save little energy as you do the same, nearly crushing him with your desire to be closer. You press your cheek to his and massage his neck. The tears are still coming, though they've slowed a bit.  
  
"I'm here... I'm here, I promise," you soothe, shivering in his arms. "I was so scared, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was terrified, Yugi... Yugi..."  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you like that again," Yugi swears, wiping away the last of his tears before attaching his arm to you again. "I couldn't stop thinking about you in there. Hikari told us, and when she did, it was too much... but, I'm so proud of you for pulling through. I knew you could."  
  
"And I'm proud of you and Yami for defeating Marik," you praise, allowing yourself to smile again. "Destiny has made itself known, and you have followed the path fearlessly so far. I'm sorry I wasn't here to see it all--"  
  
"No," Yugi cuts you off. "You were here. Even though you couldn't see it, I could feel you here with us. As Hikari held strong, I felt you with her." You melt like putty with his words and nuzzle him even harder than before.  
  
"Congratulations, my Battle City champion. You're two for two now, and you deserve every single bit of these hard-earned victories," you giggle, finally feeling the mood lighten as you pull away to look at your lover. You place a hand on his cheek, and he reaches up to cup his hand over it. With the other, he reaches down and grabs your free hand, lacing your fingers in his. You blush, but smile even wider. The tears finally dry as you take in the fact that you really are home, and it couldn't feel any better than it does now.


	38. Chapter 38

Once you feel satisfied enough that you've mesmerized every inch of Yugi again, you both pull away and stumble to your feet, feeling Yugi transform back into Yami once more. You both make a conscious effort to stay within arm's reach of one another. The others, at this point, have joined you up on the dueling platform, and are patting Yugi on the back and singing his praises. And rightfully so. He just saved the world, at least for now, and deserves nothing short of this victory.  
  
As you relish in the warmth of your friends, you don't realize the footsteps approaching until they've slowed to a stop in front of you. You turn, and suddenly take in the sight of an exhausted, yet standing, Marik, an arm extended with The Winged Dragon of Ra clutched between his fingers. At first, you flinch purely by instinct. But, as you continue to watch him, you realize that his eyes really are different this time. They aren't threatening to take, or hurt, or fight. Instead, the brilliantly bold purple hue holds a genuine distress and sorrow, finding it in himself to regret what his evil side did to Yugi. To everyone. You know he's a changed man, and that the evil spirit once tormenting you and your friends is now long gone. It might take a short while, but you find it in your heart to want to befriend this Marik. This one shows promise and a pure heart. This is the one Ishizu spoke so highly about.  
  
"My pharaoh..." Marik says, his voice still raw and struggling from the abuse he endured. You watch as Yami silently takes the card from him. You can't believe he finally has them all. "I'm so sorry. It was my duty to help you, and instead, I turned my back. I can't change the past, but I can start over by embracing my family legacy." He looks to the side, and you follow his gaze to two very important people; Ishizu and Odion, standing tall beside his sister. He's awake!! Your eyes light up at the sight, as it occurs to you that Bakura and Mai are going to be okay too. "I'm proud to be a tombkeeper, and to stand alongside my strong, amazing siblings."  
  
"Marik..." Ishizu hums, biting back tears.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Odion adds, bowing his head with the utmost respect in his adoptive kin.  
  
"And now, since you are in possession of all three Egyptian God cards, it's my destiny to help you follow yours," Marik continues. As he speaks, you watch as he grabs the bottom of his shirt and lifts it over his head. As he does, he turns his back to you, revealing something incredible; ancient scriptures, mimicking that of the tomb walls you saw in the ancient Egypt exhibit, scarred into his back. Only now, on his back, lie the completed scriptures, and not just random pieces forged together by archaeologists. It's breathtaking and bittersweet, imagining the pain young Marik must have gone through in order to live out the tombkeeper's path. "Behold, the ancient scriptures of the Pharaoh's power."  
  
"Incredible..." Tea gawks behind you as you and Yami step closer to get a better look.  
  
"These scriptures were passed down the Ishtar name for five thousand years. Generation after generation, in hopes of keeping the Pharaoh's legacy alive," Marik explains, hunching his back slightly for emphasis.  
  
"We were taught that, when the Pharaoh saved the world from destruction, he wiped his own memory clean," Ishizu continues, keeping her eyes locked on both you and her leader. "But someday, he knew he'd return and need his memories back. So, he entrusted one family with his incredible secret and the key to his mind and power." She steps forward confidently. "Now that you have all three Egyptian God cards and the millennium puzzle, all you need to do is read the words on Marik's back!" You listen intently, swallowing around your dry tongue as you clutch your wrist and the bracelet around it. Ishizu happens to notice, and looks down at you, making you jolt to attention.  
  
"Rei, the Queen will need to be in attendance for this as well, when the time comes," she says, making you nod wordlessly. But then, you feel your chest tighten.  
  
"Wait, we're not going to do it here?" you ask, feeling your nerves burn with anticipation. The Ishtars all shake their heads as Marik slips his shirt back on.  
  
"Not quite," Marik replies, reaching for his belt. "It's not customary to do it so casually. It's an important ritual and needs to be done with care." As he reaches behind him, the youngest tombkeeper pulls out the millennium rod, and holds it out to Yami confidently. "But I do know that you will also need this, my pharaoh. It is not mine to keep." As Yami takes the ancient rod, Marik slips another millennium item from around his neck, this time handing it to you. "As well, the millennium ring belongs in the possession of the Pharaoh and his Queen." You gently take it, quickly securing it around your neck. Immediately, you feel a pulse of energy unlike anything you've felt before. It doesn't hurt, but it's certainly not pleasant. You can sense the evil within it, as can Hikari. The bracelet warms against your skin, and in that same instant, the evil aura around the ring subsides and quells to nothing more than a hum that's easy to ignore. You silently thank your other half for the protection.  
  
"Okay, you little brats," a voice erupts from the other side of the arena, causing you to snap your neck in the direction of the angry Kaiba. "This victory celebration has gone on long enough!" He crosses his arms and steps forward. "The Battle City tournament is officially over, so if you would like to get off of this island, I suggest you board the blimp now. Anyone left behind will stay behind." You grind your teeth in an effort to keep yourself quiet, knowing that it's just Kaiba's sour attitude over the fact that Yugi beat him in his own tournament. "Because in one hour, this island is going to explode." The words hit you like a bus, and pull your jaw clean to the floor.  
  
"B-BLOW UP?" you squeal, the others reacting very similarly.  
  
"That's right. The duel tower is set to self-destruct in one hour, so it's best to just board the blimp and go home," Kaiba repeats before turning on his heel and walking out of sight. Mokuba and the Kaiba corp. security guards close behind.  
  
"Can you believe this guy?" Joey snaps, growling under his breath.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan grunts. "Kaiba loses his own tournament, so he decides to trash the place! Just how old is he, anyway?" You sigh your agreement before heading back to the ship with the others. You've got more important things to take care of.  
  
~  
  
"Serenity!!" Joey cries, running into Mai's hospital room with the rest of you in tow. "Is Mai okay?" Serenity, who looks over her shoulder solemnly, reveals an unconscious Mai, still laying motionless in her bed. You feel your heart sink into your stomach as everything twists into knots. Joey immediately falls to his knees by her side, shaking her shoulders roughly.  
  
"She hasn't moved at all since you've been gone," Serenity admits, hiding her face as she sobs.  
  
"Come on, Mai! Wake up! Yugi won the duel against Marik, so you should be safe from the Shadow Realm!" Joey whimpers, tears bubbling to his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "Please! I'd give anything to have you wake up! _Anything!_ " He leans in to the blankets, clutching them angrily. As you feel the sadness well up in your throat too, you can't help but notice how... fake Serenity's cries sound. As you look over to her, you notice a winking Mai, glancing over in your direction with her finger over her lips in a "hush" motion. Suddenly, you're overcome with equal parts relief and happiness, doing your best to bite back a giggle. The others around you do the same.  
  
After what feels like forever, Mai can't contain herself anymore and starts howling with laughter. Joey, who nearly jumps out of his skin, watches her as she sits up and wipes away tears of her own. He stares with disbelief before being pulled into a noogie by the older woman.  
  
"That expression was PRICELESS, little Joey!" she titters, still unable to contain her laughter. Serenity joins in with her, and you can't help but let a happy little sigh escape. "Did I hear you say that you'd give anything to have me wake up? Oh, that's so sweet!" It's true that he did deserve it, if only a little bit, after the outburst he had with his dream and hurting Mai's feelings.  
  
"It's good to see you back, Mai," you say, making her turn towards you with a warm smile. "We missed you a lot."  
  
"Missed you too, hun," she replies, finally standing up and stretching her joints. She reaches for her jacket and boots. "Now let's get the heck out of here before I get bedsores!"  
  
As you walk down the hall towards Bakura's room, you hear rustling in a room down the way. You quickly go to investigate, only to find said Bakura on the floor of the kitchen, stuffing his face with whatever he had pulled from the fridge. Poor thing must have been starving, since he was out the longest, and couldn't eat anything while his mind was trapped. You decide to pack some things in your bag to take with you, in case he wants seconds and gets locked out.  
  
"It's good to see you awake too, Bakura," you smile, helping him off the floor as he polishes off a banana. "Feel better?" He nods and swallows his remaining cheek-fulls of food.  
  
"Mhmm," he sighs, picking at his teeth and grinning, joining you and the others as you make your way down to the main concourse of the blimp.  
  
~  
  
"What do you mean you can't locate Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba?" a voice shouts from the pilot seat of the aircraft. "We're not going anywhere until they're located!" You feel your stomach sink once more at the insinuation.  
  
"What's going on? Why haven't we taken off yet?" Joey asks impatiently. The officiator turns to you and your friends with a frown.  
  
"We are unable to track either of the Kaibas, and they haven't boarded the blimp yet," the man states, further ensuring your sudden fear and panic. "And we're not departing without them."  
  
"Well, don't you think Kaiba is getting his butt on a private jet right now? He probably has one nearby," Joey retorts, crossing his arms angrily.  
  
"We cannot take that chance, Mr. Wheeler!" the officiator replies quickly, hastily checking every phone and electronic device within arm's reach for some kind of answer.  
  
"He's right, Joey. We can't just assume and leave them," you reply. As much as Kaiba scares you, his life, and certainly his brother's, isn't worth leaving here to be detonated along with the rest of the island. "We need to go look for them and get them back here before the island explodes."  
  
"We better do it quick," Tea whimpers. "We have less than an hour before this place is blown off the face of the earth!"  
  
~  
  
Much to your dismay, you find it necessary to split off in search of the Kaiba brothers, in hopes of covering more ground and finding them faster. You kiss Yami on the cheek quickly before running off down the opposite direction than everyone else. Among the debris and wasteland of an island, you look for some kind of alcove, or building, or something, that they could be in. With no luck, you race back to the ship, meeting the others empty-handed as well. Just when you think it can't get any worse, you see Duke and Bakura racing out of the blimp, heaving and looking worried.  
  
"What's up, guys?" Joey asks, watching as Duke collects himself.  
  
"The thrusters on the blimp aren't working," he wheezes, making your worst fear come alive. "We can't leave on it."  
  
"But, this place is set to explode in about fifteen minutes!" Tea reiterates. "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Don't worry," a bodyguard explains, appearing from his search for the Kaiba brothers. "We do have a backup aircraft ready and waiting--"  
  
"WHAT? YOU DO?" Joey howls, racing to the man and grabbing for his suit for dear life. "THEN WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE? WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!" You can see the hesitation on the bodyguard's face, but know that it is too risky to stick around a second longer. With a heavy sigh, he pulls his phone from his pocket, pressing a few buttons before tucking it away again. You wait eagerly for his response, the heaviness in your stomach too much to handle.  
  
"Let's get moving," he finally says, turning towards the broken blimp. Without another word, you realize what he was going to say, and let your instincts take off full throttle. You storm in, telling the remaining body guards and your friends to start heading out. When you don't see the Ishtar family anywhere in sight, you hit your panic button again and set off down the halls of the dormitories. You assume they settled in, thinking that the blimp was going to take off, and run straight for Marik's old room. Sure enough, once you open the door, there they are, sitting and talking calmly between one another. But, when they see you, they hush quickly.  
  
"We gotta go," you blurt, out of breath. "The blimp... isn't taking off. We have ten minutes to get to another aircraft they're preparing." Like clockwork, all three shoot from their seats and begin their exit. You run ahead, leading them out of the hanger and outside. There, a Kaiba corp. branded helicopter sits waiting, blades spinning and engine running. When you see the door open, and all your friends inside, it sends an immediate bolt of relief down your spine. You run up the ramp as fast as your legs will let you, and straight into Yami's arms. He clutches you tight, and you breathe in his warmth. It's like a security blanket, and you clutch the back of his jacket for dear life as you deepen the hug.  
  
"It's okay, we're safe now," Yami soothes, petting you with a gentle hand. As you feel the aircraft begin to ascend, however, you look around to see if the Kaiba brothers had made it on board. Sadly, you don't find either of them amongst your companions. Before you have a chance to ask, though, a high-pitched, splitting sound hits your eardrums like a truck. Suddenly, a blinding spear of light erupts from the island, causing the pieces around it to split apart. And, like a chain reaction, detonators beneath the island all begin to do the same. Fire after fire, the land begins to crumble, and with it, the dueling tower. You feel every muscle clench, every nerve blazing. At the destruction below you, you can't help but begin to grieve the loss of the young CEO and his baby brother.  
  
That is, until you see something stir beneath the billowing smoke of the explosions. It takes a minute, but you quickly realize that, from beneath you, another aircraft is taking flight... in the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon! You gawk at the sight, and the sheer mass, of the jet. Inside, you see Kaiba piloting it, with a little mess of black hair sitting behind him in the co-pilot seat. You actually hear yourself sigh, a relief unlike any other washing over you. While an angry Joey steals the helicopter's intercom and starts spewing mindless nothings at the man who made him worry, you watch as they take off in the opposite direction of home, saying something about needing to fulfill their dreams over their ship's intercom. Whatever that may be, you silently wish them all the best.  
  
"I can't wait to see what that has in store for them," you smile, nodding in the Kaiba's direction. Yami nods and rests his chin on the top of your head, watching them leave as well.  
  
"Whatever it is, it'll be big, and it'll be something Kaiba doesn't let us live down" he replies, making you both laugh. It's the first time you've felt safe enough to since the beginning of the finals, and boy does that feel good.  
  
~  
  
Home never looked so amazing. As the sun sets on the horizon, it casts Domino City in a beautiful, sorbet-colored silhouette. The skyline is breathtaking, and you've never been so happy to finally touch down and feel the ground beneath your feet.  
  
Once the aircraft deposits every passenger, it promptly takes its leave, the Kaiba corp. employees inside remaining silent and stoic in the absence of their boss. You recognize where you landed as the docks where a possessed Joey dueled a puzzle-less Yugi. Thankfully, the air is much lighter now, without the impending threat of pain and torment.  
  
"My pharaoh," Ishizu speaks up, drawing your attention towards her and her brothers. Yami does the same. "It is through your bravery that my brother was saved and peace was restored to, not only the world, but our family as well."  
  
"How can I ever thank you?" Marik asks, causing all of you to smile at his genuine offer. You wish you had met this Marik much sooner. Yami silently shakes his head, politely declining Marik without using unnecessary words.  
  
"Now then," Ishizu continues. "The time has come for you to uncover the great mysteries that surround your pasts, both yours and the Queen's." At the promise of some answers, you feel Hikari's spirit bloom to life in the puzzle. Yami seems to notice it too, and reaches down to caress the bracelet tight around your wrist. You feel the butterflies fluttering anxiously in your stomach at the proposition. "In due time, we shall meet again. And when that time comes, we shall all be ready." Again, your hopes reach a fever pitch before being quickly silenced. You know that it cannot happen yet, not after all that you guys have been through. Still, you're desperate for some answers to questions that have burned in your heart since the day you met your ancient partner. She deserves to know who she is, as does Yami, more than anything right now.  
  
"Farewell, my pharaoh," Marik hums, bowing his head before turning and taking his leave with the rest of his family. You watch as they depart, realizing how important they've become in your lives in such a short time.  
  
"Well," Duke finally speaks up to break the silence. "I guess it's time for me to say goodbye now."  He swipes the bangs from his face as he strolls right up to Serenity. "After all, I've got places to be, hearts to break, and dice to roll." You know exactly where this is going, and you do your best not to roll your eyes.  
Sure enough, you watch as your handsome friend dips down to his crush's eye-level, taking her hands into his and winking sweetly at her. "Goodbye for now, Serenity." As he leaves, she looks down in her hand, as does Tristan, to see that he left her a folded up piece of paper. You can only guess what's on it.  
  
"Why that good for nothin'..." Tristan growls, clenching his fist as his competition leaves him fuming. You giggle under your breath.  
  
"Okay, my turn," says Mai, who makes her way to the center of your group. You give her every last bit of your attention.  
  
"You're not leaving too, are you?" Serenity asks, a bit disheartened by the sound of her voice. You can't help but feel the same. The tall blonde nods confidently.  
  
"I'm a wanderer and I'm afraid the open road calls," she replies, stretching her arms high to the sky. "I came for the Battle City tournament, but now that that's over, it's time for me to move on. It's been real!"  
  
"O-oh," you squeak, realizing she's right, but it not making it easier to see her go. You feel your eyes well up ever-so-slightly, and you bite your lip to hold them back. "Well, I wish you all the best, Mai! A-And I hope we can--" before you get to finish, you're taken into her arms and hugged so tight, it makes you gasp. You quickly return the gesture, nuzzling her side as best you can. She grins.  
  
"It's not goodbye forever, Rei," she adds, making you look up at her. "It's just a... "until next time!", you know? You're destined for some pretty great things, along with your man over there, and I can't imagine being too far without coming back to challenge you for a duel." You giggle and wipe your eyes with your sleeve, nodding your agreement. The day you get to duel Mai will be a wonderful one.  
  
"Thank you, Mai," Yami says, extending a hand to shake hers. She gladly takes it, still clutching you with her other arm.  
  
"In the next tournament, you better believe that it's gonna be me against you, Yugi," Mai challenges, the determination lighting up her face. The pharaoh nods proudly.  
  
"I look forward to it," he replies, tightening his grip around her hand.  
  
As she finally pulls away and departs, you watch as Joey tries to follow it up with something to say before she's completely out of view. Tea, grumbling, bumps him with her elbow.  
  
"Don't be so tongue-tied," she encourages, pushing him in the direction that Mai left. "Go after her and say something before it's too late!" Joey, finally processing the words, shakes his head back to reality. With a quick nod, he chases after her, and you have a hunch that he has a lot to say, and will be a while.  
  
"Well then, shall we get going?" Yami asks, making everyone nod and start departing their separate ways. With the threat of going home to an empty apartment, you hesitate for a moment before starting off your own direction. That is, until a gentle hand grabs yours. You twist around quickly to find that a pair of big, happy amethyst eyes stare back at you. It's your Yugi!  
  
"Care to stay with me for another night?" he asks, and barely get the words out before you're attached to his side and walking home with him, resting your head on his shoulder.  
  
~  
  
You don't remember falling asleep. You barely remember getting your shoes off. But, when you wake up the next morning, surrounded by Yugi's blankets and pillows, you feel incredibly refreshed and ready to start the new day. But, when you wake up to an empty bed, you quickly sit up and look around. You're not panicking for long, because on the desk next to the bed is a note, addressed to you, in Yugi's handwriting.  
  
 _"Rei,  
Sorry you're waking up to this, but I didn't want to wake you and risk you losing on some much needed rest.  
I went out for a bit with Joey, Tea and Serenity before Serenity had to catch her train home. She wanted a  
tour around the city and had some questions before she had to leave. I will be back at around two this  
afternoon. Be sure to get plenty of sleep, and me and Yami will be back soon! Love you!!  
  
-Yugi"_  
  
"Oh thank goodness," you release a breath you didn't know you were holding, clutching the note to your chest. With what had happened during Battle City, your mind went to worst-case scenario and had considered the possibility of someone, or something, coming and taking Yugi away to the shadow realm... or worse. But, a friendly outing was, by far, the best answer to your worries. You discard the paper back on top of the desk and flop back down into the comfy pillows. The clock on the desk reads "11:30". You really did sleep in a while! Looks like your body needed the sleep more than you'd like to admit. Taking the longest minute to just stretch and collect your thoughts, you slowly make your way out of bed and to your feet. You still can't believe all that's happened in the last few days. It's kind of a weird novelty to be waking up in a bed, after sleeping in, with no imminent duels or threat to your safety. No enemies, at least for now, and no stress of the world collapsing under the weight of some evil force.  
 _  
"You have quite the bedhead, sweetheart,"_ a voice chimes in your ears, and you instinctively swivel to look in the mirror against Yugi's closet door. Sure enough, you're pajama-clad (you changed into pajamas? They look like Yugi's. Smell like him too... mmm) and bed-head stricken, whisps of blonde flying this way and that. You can't hold back the laugh that shakes your entire body, and neither can Hikari. It's a welcomed sight, again, after all the stress you've been through. You decide to freshen up with a shower and, since you don't have any clean clothes, take the liberty of being nosy and digging through Yugi's clothes to see if anything fits you. You emerge victorious with a cotton t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie he had in the back of his dresser. You decide to wear your own shorts, since you're guaranteed that they'll fit, but not before slipping on a pair of his boxers underneath. You let your mind wander just a tad, secretly hoping that he discovers you in them (but far too embarrassed to linger on the thought for more than a few seconds).  
  
Once you're comfortable, you lift your sleeves to your face and just _breathe_. Breathe in every smell the soft fabric has to offer. As you inhale, you stumble back and fall against the bed, sliding to the floor and resting your head on the mattress behind it. You finally pull your arms from your face and open your eyes, watching as Hikari manifests herself and rests her hip against the edge of the desk. You smile up at her, and she quickly returns it, crossing her arms comfortably over her torso.  
  
"So, are you excited?" you ask, making her tilt her head quizzically. You grin even wider. "About the future, silly! We finally get to unveil your past!" She nods and closes her eyes, drifting into deep thought. Though, she isn't smiling anymore, which you notice right away.  
  
"Yes, it is incredibly exciting," she replies, turning her attention to the desk and gazing down at the God cards that lay face up, staring back at her. At the top of the table rests the millennium necklace, rod, and ring, left just as they were carefully placed the night before. Just looking upon the ring, you can feel the malicious energy oozing from it once more, promising another real, potential threat. "However, the Egyptian God cards and the millennium items, now in our possession, frighten me." Her words make you fall silent as you listen. "I know that the evil in Marik has been banished, but that was just one opponent. We still have many to overcome, and I fear that it may become too much for you and Yugi." She reaches down and thumbs at the Slipher the Sky Dragon card very carefully, recalling it being Yugi's first obtained God card. You slowly stand up and walk over to your ethereal partner, who lifts her head to look at you. The worry in her eyes is all too real, and it's the worry of a protector. You reach out and put your hand onto hers. Though you know it's not really there, the sentiment very much is.  
  
"Hikari," you begin, never breaking your eyes away from hers. "I'm so scared. I've never been faced with something like this before in my entire life." She flinches, but you keep going. "But, I want to help in spite of my fear. I stand by you because you're a wonderful, kind spirit that deserves help. You and Yami both. And I want to be the one that aids you. You mean the world to me, Hikari. More than you'll ever know." Her eyes well up with gentle tears as the smile returns to her face. You can't relish in it enough. "Yugi and I will carry out our destinies, and that's to help you achieve yours. Everything, down to the deck I duel with, has a purpose in this world, and I want to cherish every last bit of it. I don't want to take any of it for granted, because even though this is the scariest chapter of my life, I'm so grateful for it. It's taught me so much... _you_ have taught me so much."  
  
 _"Rei..."_ Hikari whispers, obviously speechless. You feel an embarrassed flush rise to your face as you realize you're rambling. But, Hikari does not seem to mind in the least. _"Thank you. Thank you so much. I needed that."_  
  
"No matter what happens, we'll be here for you and Yami," you promise, leaning in to touch foreheads with her. She returns the gesture, and although you know it isn't physically possible, you feel a slight tingle of warmth against your skin as you "touch". You hope that, one day, you'll actually get to hug her. But, for now, you reach down and grasp the millennium bracelet tight in your fingers, and smile as it pulses between them. "Whatever evil lies ahead, we'll be ready." The room falls silent once again, but this time in a much more positive way, and you feel the both of you relax into the calm serenity of it. Well, you think you get to relax, but a sudden rumble in your stomach jolts you to attention. You rub it through the baggy hoodie and laugh pathetically.  
  
"Wow, I'm starved!" you say aloud, making the spirit of the bracelet throw her head back with a laugh. "I guess it's time for breakfast--erm, well... lunch! I wonder if anywhere nearby is running brunch specials?"  
  
~  
  
A couple of days pass, and you finally have the strength to return to school. While you have homework up to your neck to catch up on, you're pretty thankful for it. It returns you to a level or normalcy that you've been missing for a while. Not that you don't mind the excitement, and fear, of being a throne-keeper's heir. It's just that a nice change of pace is never unwelcome. But, when you meet up with Yugi the following morning, only to realize it's Yami who is currently in control, you quickly realize that today might just send you back into chasing the ancient spirits' destinies.  
  
"Good morning, Rei," Yami greets, though he seems focused on something else.  
  
"Good... morning," you reply, a bit hesitant. "Is everything okay?" He looks down at you, remaining silent for a lot longer than you thought. Your toes curl and your chest tightens.  
  
"Rei, I need you to let Hikari take over for a while," Yami says, gesturing down at your bracelet. "I have an idea that could speed up the process of finding out our pasts, but I need her here with me." You nod, without a second thought, and close your eyes. As the bracelet warms against your wrist, you feel the world vanish from underneath you as you fall back into your subconscious.  
  
//  
  
"My pharaoh..." you hum once you open your eyes, the sight of your lover filling you with the utmost delight. He finally lets himself smile, and pull you in for a gentle kiss. You return it greedily and rub his sides with delicate fingers. "You think you've found a breakthrough?"  
  
"I hope so," he replies, reaching into his duel deck case strapped around his belt and pulling out three cards. When he flips them over, you bite back a gasp. The three Egyptian God cards. "But we'll need to head to the museum." His eyelids fall for a moment, casting his gaze down at the ground. You wait patiently for him to continue. "It might also be an opportunity full of risk and danger. I'm not quite sure how it's going to play out. Are you sure you're willing to go through with it?" You take a minute to collect yourself before nodding and starting off in that direction with him. You don't want to get your hopes up, but this seems rather promising. If anything, this will help reveal _some_ answers.  
  
"Discovery comes with a price, sometimes," you reply, smiling to try and reassure him. When he does it back, you grin wider. "If it was to be easy, we'd have all the answers by now. Wherever you go, I'm going to follow, no matter how dangerous." As your fingers lace with his, you are physically holding back the urge to sprint down the street and to your destination.  
  
~  
  
By the time you arrive at the bottom of the steps to the gargantuan building, a chorus of sounds stop you.  
  
"Yugi!! Rei!" a familiar voice beckons, making you turn to see Joey, Tristan, and a yelling Tea running in your direction. Your heart stops a bit, with equal parts excitement and worry, to see them. "Wait up!!" When they rush to your side, out of breath, you bite your tongue. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys!"  
  
"Yeah, why did you two split like that? We were waiting for you to come to class!" Tristan adds, finally standing up straight. You sigh and look to Yami, who looks back at you.  
  
"There's something we need to do," he explains.  
  
"And it could be really dangerous..." you finish, turning back to your concerned companions. "We just didn't want to put any of you in harm's way." However, when their faces remained unchanged, your heart leaps into your throat.  
  
"But we're a team!" Tea exclaims, her face beaming. "What affects one of us affects us all!" She giggles, making the other two laugh as well. "I've been giving this friendship speech for years! Hasn't it sunk in yet?" She holds out her hand, and when Joey and Tristan put theirs on top of it, you follow suit, allowing Yami's hands to rest on top of all four.  
  
"Now let's do this!" Joey says, nodding his head confidently. "Whatever it is, we're here for you guys!" You bite back the tears welling up behind your eyes. Rei's friends truly are magnificent, and it will always warm your heart like this. "So, uh... what _is_ it we're doing, exactly?" Yami chuckles and lifts his chin.  
  
"Just follow me, guys," he replies, turning to make his way up the staircase. You make the ascent right beside him as your friends follow close behind.  
  
~  
  
When you approach the stone tablet again, it shocks you just as much as it did the first time. Left in utter awe and frozen in place, you gape at its very existence.  
  
"Now, I may be statin' the obvious here," Joey finally chimes in, breaking the silence. "But, that looks just like Yugi!" That's right! Rei's friends have yet to see this tablet in person, so you can only imagine how they're feeling as they look upon their best friend's, and his rival's, likeness carved into the ancient stone.  
  
"It says "Tablet of the Pharaoh"," Tristan reads, making Yami nod.  
  
"Yes," he replies, looking back at the brunette. "And that ancient Pharaoh... is me." The three actually take a step back, the pure shock hitting them hard and fast.  
  
"So, during Battle City, when Marik and Ishizu were calling you their "Pharaoh", they were...?" Joey paces himself, trying to piece it all in his head.  
  
"None of it was an eccentric act," you reply, watching as Yami pulls the God cards from his holster once again. "It was all true."  
  
"So, is Hikari...?" Tea asks, turning to look at you. You smile and nod.  
  
"I was one of Yami's oracles and throne-keeper five thousand years ago," you admit, finding the words on your tongue giving you immeasurable power.  
  
"And the woman I married, as well," Yami adds, reaching out to grab your hand with his free one. The others now audibly gasp.  
  
"WIFE?" Joey blurts, his voice hitting a ridiculous pitch. "You mean you two were married and ruled Egypt together five THOUSAND years ago!?" His jaw hits the floor, his whole world spinning around him. You try not to laugh at his surprise.  
  
"Wow... that's incredible," Tea sighs, her voice dripping with happiness. "And to think, after all this time, fate brought you two together again through Yugi and Rei. That's amazing."  
  
"And I've never been more thankful for anything on this Earth," Yami hums, bumping his forehead against yours quickly, making you keen under your breath. Once he pulls away, he extends the arm that holds the God cards. Instinctively, you grab on to them as well, feeling inclined to follow his lead. You both, very slowly, lift the cards to face the stone tablet. In seconds, they light up with a spiritual brightness that swallows the room briefly. When it clears, you can see that the energy from the cards has lit up the eye carved into the millennium puzzle pictured on the stone tablet. Then, a gentle droning sound fills the air, filling you with a slight uneasiness. You're not sure what's going to happen next.  
  
Then, just as you feared, things start to take a turn for the worst. The tablet, right before your eyes, begins to freeze over. The life that was twinkling in it just seconds ago is purged, leaving it a frozen fossil. Your heart drops, but just when you thought it was over, a sudden, searing pain jolts through your fingers and travels down your arm. You and Yami both flinch violently, pulling your arms down and facing the God cards away from the tablet. Dark energy sparks and pulses from the three monsters, and you grit your teeth through the pain. This can't be a coincidence... this is the work of someone else from the outside!  
  
"Yami!! Hikari!!" Joey screams. "What's going on!?"  
  
"I... I don't know!" Yami wails, his voice hoarse and struggling. "I-It feels like a dark presence is draining the power from the Egyptian God cards!"  
  
"Well, what do we do!?" Tea asks in a panic, assessing the situation almost impossible.  
  
"Can you drop the cards?" Tristan asks. When you try, but your fingers remain frozen in place, you shake your head.  
  
"N-no, we can't!" you whimper, trying over and over. However, the pain slowly begins to subside, and you feel the ability to peel your hand away from them. Yami does the same, and quickly shoves them back into his deck case. The pain still sears down to your bones, but when you flex your hand and arm, it helps some. "O-oh, thank goodness--" Suddenly, a sharp, horrified scream pierces your ears and sends your adrenaline into hyper drive. You all turn and race out the door, wondering what it was about.  
  
You didn't expect to see just what had made the woman scream.  
  
"W-What!?" you gasp, drawing back as a Two-Headed King Rex stomps his way down the street across from you. Above his head, dozens of other monsters fly by, terrorizing the people below and making them run for the hills. Trap card and magic card mascots leap across building rooftops and hiss their ambiguous disdain for their surroundings. The littler monsters scratch at tree trunks, lamp posts, car tires and chase citizens on their heels. You're almost convinced that this is a dream until the risidule pain in your arm makes you realize just how real this is, and how little of a coincidence it is to what just happened to you and Yami.  
  
"Someone's duel disk must be going haywire!!" Tristan cries, taking in his surroundings just as well as the rest of you.  
  
"It would take more than one busted duel disk to make monster holograms all over the city!" Tea replies. "There's gotta be more to this."  
  
"The only way to figure it out is to go straight to the source," Joey says, clenching his fists. "I say it's time we go pay a little visit to the Kaiba corp. headquarters and see what pretty boy is up to." The suggestion, you feel, is only going to provide a minor distraction and little results.  
  
"I don't think this is something on Kaiba's level," you admit, running down the stairs to follow your friends as your instinct is telling you to go somewhere, _anywhere_ , else. "But I suppose it's a good place to start."  
  
On your way to the CEO's workplace, monsters of all shapes and sizes taking over the town, another sight absolutely floors you: Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring up at nothing. Their faces, which used to hold every ounce of anger and bitterness towards other duelists, remain stagnant and dead, save for their mindless smiles stretching from ear-to-ear. When you try to get their attention, you only receive monotonous laughs in return.  
  
"The age of destruction is here," Weevil drones, his jaw showing the same consistency as gelatin.   
  
"Soon, your souls will be offered to the great beast," Rex mimics his partner's tone, blinking like a reptile. The negative spiritual energy oozing from their souls hurts to even be around. You easily deduce that this is all part of something bigger, and much scarier. It makes your blood run ice cold. It becomes easier to ignore when the others just brush it off and continue their journey to the Kaiba corp. building, but as you follow them, you keep looking over your shoulder and staring them down as they grow smaller and smaller in the distance.  
  
 _"Hikari,"_ a voice soothes your racing thoughts. _"Let me back in control. Your nerves are going haywire."_ With a reluctant sigh, you nod and relax, letting Rei take control of her own body once more.  
  
"You're right, sweetheart," you say out loud, letting the energy shift over quickly and allowing you some peace. _"Thank you."_  
  
//  
  
As expected, when you reach the front entrance of the Kaiba corp. building, you can't even make it to the first set of stairs due to the sheer mass of reporters and passersby standing in the way. They're bombarding one of the bodyguards with questions and making him nearly cave under the pressure.  
  
"Uhm... Mr. Kaiba has stated that the duel disk technology is working perfectly, and is not the cause for the disruption in the city. There will be, uhm... no further comments at this time," the poor man is careful that everything he says is a fact, and to not make anyone more upset. However, when the crowd erupts with more questions, it doesn't do his stress levels any good. You turn to your friends, who all have the same look of worry as you do.  
  
"Well, then if it isn't Kaiba's tech," Joey asks. "Then what is it?"  
  
~  
  
Later that night, you all are hunkered around the television in Yugi's living room. Downstairs, Solomon is happily closing up the store, and watching over the Egyptian God cards for Yugi. You're glad that there out of arm's reach, at least for the moment. You could tell the energy they were giving off was taking a huge toll on poor Hikari. She deserved the break, for sure.  
  
"So, when's Kaiba supposed to be on?" you ask, coming back from the kitchen with mugs of coffee for everyone. Right before you and the others left the Kaiba corp building, you heard something about Kaiba giving a press conference by one of his employees. You guess it's been a huge hassle for everyone but Kaibs to convince the people that it's not his technology going nuts. As you sit the tray down and take your seat next to Yugi, you watch the news scroll by on the screen, showing clips of monsters causing chaos, not just in Domino, but around the world. You didn't realize just how serious this was, and you swallow down the lump in your throat. What in the world is going on?  
  
"No idea," Joey replies, taking a sip of his drink. "But I'd hope it's soon." Just as he speaks, the camera clicks over to a broadcast of Kaiba standing at a podium, half a dozen microphones nearly covering his face. It seems like they had already started a press conference, because they caught Kaiba speaking right in the middle of it.  
  
"We've done extensive testing of our holographic simulation systems," Kaiba explains, hunched over the podium. "Now I can confirm, without question, that these sightings have absolutely no relation to Kaiba Corporation. Our state-of-the-art technology is working perfectly."  
  
"I feel like this is a cover-up," Tristan remarks, sitting back and crossing his arms. "There's no one else on the planet capable of making this happen." You stir in your seat a bit, earning Yami's attention. You can tell he knows what you're about to say.  
  
"That is, of course," you begin, drawing the other three to look at you. "These things aren't holograms at all."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," Yami agrees, nodding. "Perhaps that force Hikari and I felt back at the museum is the cause of all this."  
  
"Hikari has been restless all day. I had to come back into control just to give her some kind of break," you say, caressing your bracelet gently. "She's been under a lot of stress."  
  
"It goes to show just how strong her perception of the spiritual world really is," Tea notes, making you agree with a gentle hum. You hope all this strain doesn't end up hurting her long-term. You can't imagine it doing so, but you're a worrywart.  
  
"So, these duel monsters around the city are the real deal?" Joey asks, sounding a bit scared, and maybe even a little ambitious to go after these things.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Yami replies.  
  
"What we do know is that the nonsense Rex and Weevil were saying today holds some kind of merit," you explain. "And that there's some kind of bigger force behind this. That we know for certain." Before you can continue the conversation, a burst of clattering can be heard from downstairs, followed by Solomon screaming incoherent. You're all on your feet immediately, and Yugi throws himself back into control of his own body. He's the first down the stairs, with the rest of you quickly in tow.  
  
When you make it to the bottom, you're greeted by the sight of merchandise strewn about the floor, with Solomon laying face-down right in the middle of it. You can see him shaking, so you're thankful that he's alive, but it doesn't stop the panic setting in. You and Yugi fly to his side, kneeling down and helping him sit up.  
  
"Grandpa!!" Yugi exclaims. "Are you okay? What happened!?"  
  
"They're... they're gone," Solomon stutters, regaining some of his strength to look over at his grandson.  
  
"Whose gone?" you ask, helping him to sit upright on his own.  
  
"The... the God cards," Solomon replies, making your chest tighten. "They're gone! Someone came in and took them!" Your attention is thrown immediately to the front door, where it remains ajar. You can't control yourself as you suddenly race to it, barely catching your footing before your body is slamming against the door and heading outside.  
  
'No, they can't be gone,' you think. 'I'm not letting all that we went through for these cards go to waste.' But, once you make it out into the cool evening air, the sky erupts with an incredible sound and light, and you have to shield your eyes until it subsides. When you pull your arms away, you're met with a sight that makes your knees turn to jelly and your focus blur.  
  
There, amongst the Domino skyline, is Obelisk the Tormentor, towering over everything in its path. You can feel the clammy sweat pour down your neck. You feel the others come up behind you, but it's taking all of your energy to try and pull your attention away from the creature. Then, to his sides, Slipher the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra appear in all their mighty glory. You back up, feeling Yugi there to grab you and hold you close. This keeps playing out like some kind of fever dream.  
  
"Wh-What are the God cards doing, being summoned in the middle of the city?" Joey asks, jaw slack and eyes the size of dinner plates. "Is the knucklehead that stole them _THAT_ stupid?" Then, your senses are overloaded again by another blinding light, but this time it's coming from the street. Sounds of motorcycles fill your ears as three of them pull up directly in front of you and the others.  
  
"You blokes want those cards back?" one of the voices calls, chuckling along with his buddies. "Well then you're gonna have to duel us for them."  
  
"But be warned," one cackles, flexing his duel disk and showing off a model that looks dark and sinister, nothing like Kaiba has made. "We're known to fight dirty."  
  
"You don't scare us!" Yugi cries, staring down the helmeted riders. "Those cards don't belong to you!" The one in the middle laughs again, pulling a card from his deck.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but those cards serve a new master now," the masked man says before speaking in a lower baritone. "... _Pharaoh_." The word is like acid on your eardrums, and you stare him down hard. How does he know that Yugi is the one that's the vessel for Yami? "If you think you have what it takes to win your God cards back, follow us." And, just like that, the three turn around on their bikes and head down the street, speeding away into the night.  
  
The silence is deafening, but you know now who your culprits are.  
  
"Three of them verses three of us," Joey finally says. "I like those odds."  
  
"Well," you say, swallowing around your nerves. "I guess we better get going." As you rush back in to help Solomon clean up the shop, and to grab your decks and backpacks, you set out to follow the three new enemies you now face in hopes of earning back the God cards. You just hope they don't fall into the wrong hands before it's too late.


	39. Chapter 39

As you begin your descent down into the abandoned parts of Domino, you feel your bracelet heat up as you approach a very tall, very worn-down building. You can't even make out what it used to be used for, but you know for certain that it barely has had human contact since before you were born.  
  
" _They're up there, for sure,_ " Hikari hums, the confidence in her voice rivaled by her sheer exhaustion. You thank your lucky stars that Hikari is able to hone in, and track, negative spiritual energy. As she's discovered more about herself, you have noticed her powers slowly coming to fruition. It's an incredible thing, and without it, you wouldn't have made it through those duels with Marik's goons, let alone find this place. Being here at night is enough to give you a nauseous ache, so you couldn't imagine wandering around aimlessly looking for these bikers and allowing them an even bigger advantage.  
  
You slowly make your way up the staircase to the rooftop, your friends' silence deafening. When you reach the top, it looks just as barren and empty as the rest of it. Splayed out in the ground is a gigantic wooden platform, as big as a theater stage, that sits about three feet higher than the rooftop. It's eerily quiet, yet again, until a sharp laughter cuts through the air. You look around for the source, and discover that it's not coming from around you, but rather from above you. You lift your chin to see a shadowed figure standing on the neck of a construction crane, gasping when he jumps down and lands flawlessly on his feet. You grit your teeth when you see his face.  
  
"I'll make this short," he announces, his voice deep with age. "I have something you want... the three Egyptian God cards." He throws his hood back, showing off a bearded face with a monocle hugged around his left eye. "And you have something I desire, Pharaoh. Your soul." You swallow hard and watch as Yami takes his place up on the wooden platform across from the man. So this is really happening, isn't it? Just when you thought you'd catch a break for a little while, you're being thrown back into the heat of those wanting to take the God cards and millennium items from you. You have to come to terms with it soon, but it's always so hard to see Yami bravely throw his life on the line like this all the time. All you can do is be brave with him and be the support he needs.  
  
"Just hold on," Yami speaks, straightening out his back and staring his enemy down valiantly. "Those cards do not belong to you. And they hold a power far more dangerous than you could ever understand. I suggest you hand them over before someone gets hurt." The man simply cackles away at Yami's warning, setting up his duel disk.  
  
"I'm well aware of their ancient powers," he replies. "And if you want them back, you'll have to face me in a duel." Yami nods, without question, and sets up his duel disk as well.  
  
"Alright," he says, reading his deck for the first draw. You finally get a better look at the duel disk of the biker, and see just how truly menacing it looks. It's a dark, pale blue color accented with hints of grey and dirty red. When it unfolds, it's the shape of an unsheathed dagger, and it sends chills down your spine. "I'll start things off with Beta, the magnet warrior, in defense mode!" As Yami announces the beast, it appears right before him in a flash of light. The cute creature rests right in front of Yami, drawing his little sword and crossing it over his body. "Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."  
  
"I summon my Marauding Captain in attack mode," the man retaliates, summoning a monster that looks like a knight in casual armor, wielding two swords. "And with this young man's very special ability, I can summon another monster to the field directly after him." As he places down a card, another monster spawns next to his Captain. "And I choose Shadow Tamer." Then, the man begins to chuckle, making your blood run an icy cold. "And I'm afraid the worst is yet to come." As he draws one more card and holds it high above his head, the wind begins to pick up around you, swirling viciously. "This card holds more power than all three of the Egyptian God cards, and it's as old as time itself." As he flips it over, you notice a bright green, circular seal painted on the card. "The Seal of Orichalcos!" The wind begins to whip you around even more violently, and you have to shield your face from the onslaught. "The magic infused within this card existed long before the sands of ancient Egypt were born, Pharaoh!" He finally lowers it into his duel disk, quelling the wind around you but now leaving a horrified feeling in the pit of your stomach. "Now experience this power for yourself!" Suddenly, characters that you didn't see before begin to light up on the surface of the biker's duel disk. Suddenly, the lights beam high into the sky and cuts through the clouds, revealing an even bigger version of the seal on the card. It's massive and looms over the entire building. As it slowly makes its descent around the duelists, you begin to panic and try to figure out what it's going to do before it does it. You don't anticipate being thrown back by the sheer force of the seal's existence when it hits the ground. You hit the ground hard, and as you try to regain your footing, you watch as Yami tries to helplessly break free from it, to no avail. Visions of being trapped in the Shadow Realm happen all over again, only this time, you're more afraid because you don't know what's going to happen.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Yami yells. "What's the meaning of this?" The man chuckles his delight.  
  
"The Seal of Orichalcos prevents anyone from coming in, and either one of us from leaving its sacred boundaries," he explains, the joy dripping from his voice. It's then you notice the seal glowing in the middle of his forehead as well, his eyes glowing a scarlet red. "When this duel is over, only the victor will be allowed to penetrate the border. But the loser can never leave. His soul remains, locked inside the seal." He outstretches his arms, fueling his own madness. "You'll soon see that the outside world no longer applies to the rules inside the Orichalcos."  
  
"Well, you should know that I am no stranger to ancient magic," Yami replies, his forehead glowing with his third eye and the millennium puzzle following suit. "Behold, the power of my millennium-- _what_?" Suddenly, just as he beckons forth the power of his ancient abilities, the glowing stops, stopping the young king from achieving any kind of balance in this game. What little hope bloomed at the sight instantly crushes under the weight of the failure. The biker laughs yet again.  
  
"The Orichalcos existed long before your puzzle," the man clicks his tongue. "your toy is useless, and your victory is hopeless." As the duel continues, you notice that, whenever the man places a monster on the field, the Orichalcos seal appears on their foreheads, mimicking his appearance. That can only mean something bad.  
  
"Since the seal resides on my side of the field," he says. "Then that gives me the upper hand, and empowers my monsters by 500 attack points each." You gasp and watch as they cut through any line of defense Yami puts up. Monster after monster, it seems hopeless. It's then that things really start heating up, and you didn't expect the biker's next move. Just when Yami has gaine the upper hand with Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, the other man draws a card that makes his expression light up with the most horrid happiness. You already know what's in his hand.  
  
"No, you can't...!" Yami pleads, fearing more for the man's life than his safety. "Only certain duelists can use the gods. Please, you mustn't do this!"  
  
"Oh, I can. And I will, Pharaoh," he replies, slamming the blue card down on his duel disk. "And now, I shall destroy you with your own monster! I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Upon his cry, the incredible heathen rises up from the depths of the arena, throwing his head back with a mighty cry. No matter how many times you see it, it still terrifies you. It almost makes you want to fall to your knees, your weight making them shake underneath you. And with the Orichalcos seal giving him a boost of 500 extra attack points, it becomes nearly unbeatable. But, you must stay strong for him, for everything he's done so far. You know he'll pull through somehow.  
  
And sure enough, with the magic card "Brave Attack", he manages to disassemble his magna warrior into its three parts, making each attack Obelisk one-by-one and take chunks out of his life points equal to theirs. Once Gamma, the final warrior, takes the plunge and hits Obelisk, both shatter into oblivion. You allow yourself to relax, for while the duel is not over yet, Yami just overcame one of the biggest hurdles this game has seen so far. You didn't doubt him for a second, no matter how bleak the situation seemed.  
Once Obelisk is cleared, you actually notice the three figures standing on the surface of the construction crane. It just so happens to be the three that challenged Yami to this match-up in the first place. You smell a dirty rat, as if you didn't already, and deduce that this duel may very well not be the end of the mayhem.  
  
As the duel continues, with both duelists rivaling back and forth closely, and more dirty tricks pulled by the Seal of Orichalcos. One of them being the owner allowing to own up to ten monsters to his side of the field at one time. In spite of it all, it comes down to the Dark Magician Girl, and a wicked combination of Magical Academy and Diffusion Wave Motion to take down the biker. As his life points drop to zero, the seal around him and Yami begins to pulsate, spinning rapidly until it starts closing in on the loser of the match. With a shrill cry, the man reaches into his duel disk and grabs a card, launching it in the direction of the blonde biker standing above him. He then clutches his head, until the seal warps around his head and shocks him into unconsciousness. A beam of light comes down from the sky, as if the man had angered the heavens, and is silenced. He falls to the ground, completely motionless, and you climb up onto the platform where Yami stands. As the men start to walk away, you feel an unrivaled anger rise in your chest. You can tell your king does too.  
  
"YOU WAIT JUST A SECOND," he bellows, making the men stop and turn to look down at the both of you. "Give me back the God cards!!" The blonde, seeming to be the ringleader of the bunch, clicks his tongue.  
  
"Sorry, but you didn't hold up your end of the deal, pal," he explains, pulling out two cards from his pocket. "The rule was you had to beat _all_ of us. But I'll tell ya what. I'll give you a consolation prize." As he runs his fingers over the surface of the cards, you feel a powerful spiritual shift in pressure as it seems to fly over your head and back down into the city. Then, the blonde man throws the cards at Yami, making you both look down as he catches them. Pictured on the cards are two familiar faces screaming, covered by the Orichalcos.  
  
"Rex and Weevil?" you whisper, making sure you see them correctly.  
  
"I released the souls of your friends," the blonde says. "Since you were such a good sport during that duel. Consider it a gift."  
  
"I'LL GIVE YA A GIFT!" Joey's sudden outburst from behind you makes you yelp in surprise as he comes running up next to you. "Just come down here and let me show you the gift that keeps on giving!" The men merely snicker and turn to take their leave, walking out of sight and leaving you all in a confused silence. Something tells me that won't be the last of them, even if you wanted it to be. Before you leave, you and Yami assess the situation around you. The man still lies unconscious, face down on the ground. Yami kneels by his body and picks up a lone card sitting beside his duel disk. When he flips it over, it affirms his suspicions. The man's portrait is shown struggling, screaming out silently as the Orichalcos seal swallows his soul. Beside his head, something catches your eye. A glowing green pendant, matching the color of the Orichalcos, sits on the wood. You pick it up and turn to your friends, showing it to them. You and Hikari both can feel an uneasiness coming from the necklace, but you decide it's best if kept out of the hands of someone who might get hurt wearing it. So, you stow it away in your duel disk case silently, making another sweep of the eye to make sure nothing else is out of place.  
  
"I can't believe we're back to this," you sigh, looking up at Yami. "Fighting for our lives for those God cards. When will it end?"  
  
"I know..." Yami replies in the same tone, making you all sulk briefly before collecting yourselves and making your way back home. There won't be any sleep tonight, that's for sure.  
  
~  
  
 The next day, you and the others manage to find Rex and Weevil crawling about the city, acting as harmless as they possibly can. But you know they're not fooling anyone. Before you know it, Tristan and Joey have each boy in a head-lock and lifted from the ground, keeping them from having any opportunity to escape.  
  
"Heh, hey Tristan," Joey snickers. "Wanna see how far we can toss these dweebs?"  
  
"Keep your paws off of me, you sasquatch!!" Weevil cries, kicking Tristan hard in the thighs.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, pal," Tristan grunts, getting more irritated with the bug duelist by the second.  
  
"Hang on a second, guys," Yugi says, trying to calm the boys down. "We need to find out what happened to them." Your friends roll their eyes before dropping them to the ground, hating to give up such an excellent opportunity to get back at the jerks. "Alright, now tell us everything you guys can remember from yesterday."  
  
"Well, we ran into this weird guy in a bunch of robes," Rex explains, rubbing the back of his head to try and jog something. "He insisted on dueling us for our souls, whatever the hell that means." He turns to his teal-haired partner. "It's a shame because he stomped Weevil like a cockroach." That earned him a slap on the back of the head, making the brunette yelp.  
  
"It was Rex who was holding us back," Weevil growls, crossing his arms. "We would've won too, but he played this card called the seal of... something." Your stomach clenches and you feel the worry bubble up in your chest.  
  
"The seal of Orichalcos?" you finish, making the boys turn to look at you with quizzical eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's it..." Weevil hums, pushing his glasses up to look you straight in the eye. Your teeth worry into your lip.  
  
"He didn't happen to mention stealing the three Egyptian God cards, did he?" Yugi asks, making the boys draw back.  
  
"Wait, they're not gone, are they!?" Rex blurts, raising your suspicions some. Yugi lowers his head, not catching his tone.  
  
"He took them..." your lover trails off. "Well, he and his gang of thugs did." The two rivals lean in far, making you step back just a tad to keep the distance comfortable.  
  
"WHAT? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!" they shout in unison, but Joey hits them both on the back with open palms.  
  
"Don't worry your little heads about it. We'll win 'em back, easy as one two three!" he exclaims, turning on his heels and setting off in the direction of home. You and the others follow. "And if you guys happen to see any suspicious men walking around, you better come tell us!" As you walk away, you hear a distant fit of giggling.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Weevil replies in a way that makes your skin crawl. "You'll be the first to know!" Something tells you that it was nothing but a bunch of lies, and that they are going to make this a race for the God cards. You shrug it off, knowing that, if they even got a hold of them, they'd be pointless in their hands. You feel a twinge of guilt, shrugging off their safety, but not once have they shown you any kind of respect. It won't kill them, but if they use those cards, karma will give them a swift kick to the teeth.  
  
"Man, it's a real bummer that all this weird stuff keeps happening to us," Joey sighs, throwing his arms behind his head.  
  
"First the fight for the God cards, then the monsters spawning all over the world, and now the cards are in the hands of some sleezy biker guys," Tea says, looking down at you and Yugi. You hardly notice it, for your heart is too broken by the words. It's true that this is your destiny, to help Yugi and protect him, Yami, and Hikari at all costs during your search for their memories. But, your friends keep getting caught in the crossfire. It's not fair at all, and you can't help but feel responsible for the stress they're feeling.  
  
You're not lost in thought for very long. Suddenly, a thin, petite figure comes racing at Yugi, conveniently shoving you out of the way so that she can latch onto Yugi's arm. She snuggles him loudly, and you bite back your jealousy.  
  
"Yugi!" she squeals, nuzzling his sleeve. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Now you're really confused, as is everyone else.  
  
"Uh... h-hi!" Yugi stutters. "...Uh.... you?"  
  
"Uh, Yugi? Who is this girl?" Tea whispers, and you try to get a good look at her. So far, nothing is ringing any bells. That is, until she pulls away and goes digging in her coat pocket.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten about little 'ol me, now that you're a world-renowned champion duelist!" she giggles, not sounding as upset as someone would when a friend doesn't remember them. "Here, this will jog your memory!" When she holds up the card "The Ties of Friendship", you and Yugi both gasp.  
  
"Rebecca Hawkins!" you say together, making her smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Ding ding ding!" she cheers, latching onto Yugi again. You chew on the inside of your cheek.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU'RE THAT LITTLE BRAT FROM A WHILE AGO?" Joey screams, recalling back when all she did was give Yugi a hard time. "Hmm... you look different. Did you get a haircut or something?" It's true, she did look different. Adorned in an elementary school uniform, hair down, and red-wire frames sit on her nose.  
  
"Nah," Tristan chimes in. "She traded in her teddy bear for glasses."  
  
"I don't need a teddy bear anymore," Rebecca says, pressing her cheek to Yugi's. You grind your teeth, but remain cordial on the outside. "Now that I've got a boyfriend to protect me!" Now you do every thing you can to not let the angry growl melt from your lips. She's just a little kid, so you know she doesn't know better. And still, you feel your jealousy rising to a fever pitch, and fast too. Before you get the chance to say anything, though, she speaks up again. "Now hurry up, Yugi! Professor Hawkins wants to see you!" Now that's interesting.  
  
"He wants to see... me?" Yugi repeats, providing enough of a distraction to keep you from getting upset. Good thing too, because you were teetering on the edge. You can hear Hikari giggle playfully.  
  
 _"Never took you for the jealous type, sweetheart."_ You shake your head and sigh, and as you all begin to walk in the direction Rebecca leads, you don't take your eyes off of her. She gets too close, or even thinks about hugging anything else but his arm, and she's toast.  
  
'I didn't either,' you admit, taking a deep breath and counting to ten.  
  
~  
  
You're lead back to the museum, and back down to the basement, where Professor Hawkins stands, admiring the ancient artifact that's still frozen over from the last time you were down here. Surprisingly enough, standing beside him is his best friend, none other than Solomon Mutou! When he sees you all, you and Yugi smile warmly at him. He returns it, but upon seeing Rebecca clinging to Yugi, he suddenly has a million questions floating in his eyes. You both shrug and insinuate that it'll be brought up later.  
  
"Yugi Mutou! Just the lad I wanted to see," Professor Hawkins greets, wasting no time in cutting to the chase. "I have a theory that the monsters spawning out of nowhere have something to do with you!" The insinuation jolts you to attention, but his tone doesn't make it sound accusatory or harsh. "Seeing these carvings confirms what I've suspected all along. You share a common bond with a five thousand year-old Pharaoh. Do you know what this means?"  
  
"That my life is more confusing than most kids?" Yugi playfully answers, making you all chuckle just a little bit.  
  
"Perhaps I can shed a little bit more light on the subject," Professor Hawkins explains. "I've spent the latter half of my career studying duel monsters, after all! It started as more than a game."  
  
"Egyptian sorcerers discovered a way to seal real monsters away within stone tablets. They would periodically, and carefully, release these monsters to display their great power. As more monsters were collected, the sorcerer's powers grew stronger, until eventually, their shadow magic spun out of control and became too much to handle. It even threatened to destroy all life on Earth. But two brave souls were able to face this madness, and turn the darkness to light! One was the mighty Pharaoh, the one whose soul you carry around your neck." Your breathing hitches, hanging on Professor Hawkins's every word.  
  
"Who was the other person, Grandpa?" Rebecca asks curiously. You can tell, by the way she asked, that she absolutely loves her Grandfather's stories. He smiles and lifts two fingers.  
  
"The second was the Pharaoh's devoted queen and throne-keeper," he continues, the words making your heart leap in your chest. You can tell Hikari is listening too, since the bracelet begins to warm and tingle against your wrist. Yugi turns to look at you, and you lift the artifact to kiss it tenderly. Professor Hawkins seems to notice.  
  
"Why, Rei, my dear," he catches your attention, making you lift your head. "Is that... another millennium item?" You blush, now that the whole room has eyes on you, and nod quickly.  
  
"Yes, it is," you respond politely. "I found it after... running away from home." You spare them the ugly details and continue before anyone asks any questions. "It was in the bottom of my bag when I was unpacking it. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that wherever it came from, it ended up in there for a reason. I was destined to find it." Hawkins's eyes light up as he approaches you. Carefully, he reaches for your hand, and you let him take it, watching as he analyzes the bracelet as slowly as he can muster.  
  
"Well, you must know by now," he smiles. "That this is the artifact that the young queen began to wear the day she was promoted to." You tense up some, and look down at it with him.  
  
"Mhmm," you nod again. "I do, and I'm so lucky to be an heir to all of this."  
  
"We both are," Yugi adds, making you look up at him with the most tender emotions you can muster without touching. You'd lean in to hug him, but Rebecca still clings steadfast to his arm. You silently fume at her ruining the moment.  
  
"But, how does all of this explain what's happening now?" You decide to change the subject. "Did these monsters come back from the spirit world?" Professor Hawkins straightens his posture, his look grim.  
  
"I'm afraid so," he replies, walking back to his spot next to Solomon so that he can look at everyone. "But, there's another piece to this story that you need to know. Ever hear of the Lost City of Atlantis?" The sudden segue confuses you.  
  
"I read a great book about it once!" Tea adds, making Hawkins smile.  
  
"In my latest expedition, I may have discovered that very city!" he says. "An underwater world that existed long before ancient Egypt. What really surprised me, however, were the carvings on the walls." He reaches into his lapel pocket and pulls out a stack of photos, in which he hands to Yugi. You step forward to look as well. As you both thumb through them, you hear yourself gasp. He does the same.  
  
"They look like duel monsters," you deduce, making your old friend nod.  
  
"Exactly," Hawkins says. "So, these ancient creatures didn't come to fruition five thousand years ago in ancient Egypt. They lived over ten thousand years ago in, what I'm to believe, is the Lost City!" You can't keep your jaw from falling agape, purely taken back by all this new information. You notice Yugi keep flipping through the photos, and stop on one in particular.  
  
"Wait a second, look," he notes, pulling it to the front. Pictured on it is a piece of the wall, giant, simplistic monsters carved behind large waves that are crashing into homes and buildings. "This one shows the monsters attacking the city!"  
  
"Actually, if you look closely, you'll see that only some of the monsters are attacking the city below," Arthur explains. You check again and, sure enough, there are some remaining docile, either in the air or even down in the city beneath the tidal wave.  
  
"So, does this mean that some of these monsters are actually good?" you ask, hopeful.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't done enough research into it to say for certain," the old archaeologist hums. "But, through my findings, I believe that there is a world that runs parallel to ours that is home to all monsters, like ours is to humans. And, when the ancient Egyptians harnessed the power of the beasts, some came to help, other came to harm."  
  
"Wow, what a crazy thing..." Tristan whispers, but Joey gently punches his shoulder.  
  
"After what we've been through, I believe it without a doubt," the blonde says. "After that duel with Marik back in Battle City, I can still recall how it felt being attacked by the monsters. It all felt pretty damn real to me." You also think back to when Mai was tied up, and Joey was trying to rescue her. You and Yami had taken the hit from The Winged Dragon of Ra, and you flinch at remembering how it felt. The searing, indescribable torture that happened in those few seconds felt like eons. You arch you back a little, only affirming Joey's feelings with a throaty hum of agreement. "Not to mention all those run-ins we've had with the Shadow Realm. So many things that can't be explained, but man, have we come close."  
  
"All those years ago, when the sorcerers conjured these mighty beasts and their unwieldy spirits, the Pharaoh and the Queen were there to save mankind from destruction," Professor Hawkins reiterates, turning down to you and Yugi. "And now it seems as if they have been reborn in the both of you. It looks like mankind needs their help once again." You figured as much, and look over at Yugi, who is feeling the pressure just like you.  
  
"But, professor," you whimper. "We don't even know where to begin with this kind of thing!" He sighs and strokes his mustache gently.  
  
"I'm afraid that this is where my knowledge ends," he admits. "I'm sorry I can't be much more help." But, you suddenly remember something really important and potentially helpful. You reach down into the pocket of your shorts and pull out the glowing green Orichalcos pendant.  
  
"Wait, Professor Hawkins! I think I might have something you'd like to see!" You hold out the necklace in your open palm, inviting the studious elder to take a look. His eyes widen and he gently plucks it from your hand. He's quiet for a long moment, then looks past it back at you.  
  
"Rei, do you mind if I keep this pendant? I'd like to research it more carefully." The suggestion warms your heart. Finally, someone who can help get some answers without leaving you completely in the dark!  
  
"Absolutely!!" you smile, glad that you could help somehow. Solomon looks down at his watch and quickly inhales.  
  
"Oh rats, we need to go!" he says, showing his friend his watch. "We need to get you and Rebecca to the airport before you miss your flight!" Professor Hawkins nods in agreement, though he doesn't look nearly as frantic.  
  
"Yes, yes, we better get going!"  
  
~  
  
As you wait for Solomon to pull his car around from the museum parking lot, you watch as Rebecca canoodles with Yugi once again, though in a rather one-sided way, since Yugi keeps trying to peel her off of his arm. Joey notices your discomfort and clears his throat.  
  
"Well, we should probably address the elephant in the room, before Rebecca leaves with the wrong idea," he announces, making everyone look up at him. You immediately catch on and thank him for being the brave one. Despite your rising, boiling jealousy, you do realize she's young and wide-eyed. You didn't want to intentionally hurt her, though you find yourself with hurt feelings after she didn't catch on to the rather obvious exchanges you and Yugi were having down in the museum basement. She praises herself for being smart, but you'd challenge that her common sense is a little worse for wear.  
  
"Hmm? And what's that, little Joey?" the young girl asks, her snide comment hitting Joey where he hates it most. He flares his nostrils and sticks a finger in her face.  
  
"You're clinging to a taken man, you little pipsqueak!" he snarls, making Rebecca's expression suddenly change from shocked, to upset, then to full-blown anger. You bite your lip.  
  
"WHAT? There's no way! Yugi's heart was mine the day he dueled me for Grandpa's Blue Eyes!" she challenges, hugging his arm tighter. "Who is this witch that's stolen him from me?" You cringe at the name, grumbling something even you can't make out under your breath. The boys all look at her, and then turn to point at you. When you notice, you lock eyes with the young Hawkins. Her jaw hits the floor.  
  
"Come on Rebecca, you can't honestly say that you didn't realize it, did you?" Tea asks, shrugging. "I mean, their millennium items hold the spirits of a married couple. You don't think there's some chemistry between the hosts at that point too?" You step closer to Yugi, hoping to ward off Rebecca and her clinging ways. But, it's not until the car pulls up that she draws back from Yugi, which is quite a few seconds later. All the while, she's staring at you menacingly, and at this point, you're confused to high hell.  
  
"Well I won't stand for this!" she finally shrieks, making you gawk at her tenacity. "Just because you guys are the keepers of a king and queen do not mean that you belong together!"  
  
"No, of course it doesn't, Rebecca," you explain as she backs towards the car door. "But, that's only the tip of the iceberg to our relationship. You see, I care and love for Yugi because--"  
  
"Zip it!" she growls, making you stop immediately. Now you're getting angry. "You're lucky I have a plane to catch, because next time I see you, we're dueling!" Your eyes widen, as do Yugi's, until it almost hurts. "Dueling for the honor of who will be Yugi's bride!!" You didn't know how it happened, but you and the others combine to make a loud and shocked  
  
"...WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me!" she repeats, pulling the handle and slipping into the back seat. "Next time I see you, Rei, we're rivals. So enjoy him while you can now, because when I'm back, we're dueling for Yugi's heart!" You're completely shocked into silence, and as you watch the little blonde blow a kiss to Yugi before driving away, you still can't find the words.  
  
"What... just happened?" Tristan finally ventures, looking between the faces of all his pals, hoping for an answer.  
  
"Something absurd and immature," Tea tries not to laugh as she speaks, but can't contain herself. But, as she starts laughing, you can't help but feel the urge to as well. You follow her lead, followed by Yugi, then the other two join in together, and keep howling until you are in tears, hunkered over your own stomach and giggling at the cement beneath your feet. You don't stop for a while, and it feels good to let it just take you over for a moment.  
  
"Well, I'm looking forward to it, either way," you finally say once you're able to form a coherent sentence. "She seems like a stronger duelist, so it should be interesting."  
  
"Just, for the love of all that's good, don't let her win," Yugi whimpers, making you guys start to titter again. But, something keeps you from flying into a fit of laughter again. And it's a voice.  
 _  
"Please!"_ the ethereal being calls out. _"Help me!"_ You and Yugi look around for the source, suddenly frightened by it. It sounds like a young woman's voice, but there's no one else around but the five of you.  
  
"Something wrong, guys?" Joey asks, looking down. You turn to him and the others.  
  
"You mean... you didn't hear that?" you ask.  
  
"Hear what?" Now your heart really starts to race. You take a scan around the plaza one last time to make sure you're alone, and you are. You turn to Yugi, who nods silently. He definitely heard it too, but what in the world was it?  
  
"Your mind is probably playing tricks on you," Joey assures, throwing his head back with a yawn. "We're all pretty beat, and should head back and get some sleep." He's right about being tired. Every muscle in your body is aching from the adrenaline rush that's been keeping you on your feet all day. But, you know what you heard, and your mind wasn't playing tricks. If both you and Yugi heard it, then that means it's coming from somewhere deep in the spirit realm. Or at least, that's what you assume.  
  
You and Yugi remain quiet as you tread back to the card shop, though you stop by your place for some fresh clothes. You don't really realize that it's what you consider home now.  
  
~  
  
As you're showering before bed, Professor Hawkins's words keep bouncing around in your head like bullets. You anticipated this challenge, but not this soon. Then again, it's hard to anticipate anything anymore with how fate has taken you already. You can only hope that it's what you're really meant to do, and that you're capable of pulling through all these trials. Hikari is certainly worth it, and you don't want to let her down.  
  
Stepping back into the bedroom, you gaze upon a restless Yugi, laying face-up in bed, staring at the ceiling. You can only guess he's been thinking all the same things you have. He turns to face you, and while you both exchange sleepy smiles, your thoughts are going to keep you from doing anything but rest. You climb into bed, snuggling into the crook of his neck and sighing softly. He curls around you, resting his lips on your forehead. His warmth is therapeutic, and you lose yourself for a minute in it. It's even enough to make you doze off for a moment...  
  
~  
  _"My Pharaoh! My Queen! Please!!"_ the voice calls out again, more desperate and scared this time. _"Help!"_ When it wakes you up, however, you're not in Yugi's bedroom. You're back in the combined catacombs of Yami's and Hikari's mind. The chambers surround you, winding aimlessly into one another. It all looks different this time, more elaborate. But, in front of you, are three figures you know very well. Yugi runs over and takes your hand, turning to face Yami and Hikari as well.  
  
"Any ideas?" Yugi asks, making the two spirits look to one another.  
  
"Let's split up and see if we can find her," Yami offers, making you nod. As the four of you split off in different directions, you take to a flight of stairs. As you climb, you feel your stomach twist as you flip upside down. You continue walking, trying to convince yourself that it is only an illusion. At the end of the walk is a tall, thin door. You press yourself against it to pry it open, and peer inside. More halls.  
  
"Hello?" you call out, hoping to hear a response. "Miss, are you here?" You can still hear her begging, but the volume of her voice isn't changing. You grunt and bolt down another hallway, trying your luck through a maze of doors.  
  
You're at it, for what feels like hours, before you meet up with the others. They arrive just as empty handed. You bend your brain to try and think of a more optimal, useful solution.  
  
"How are we supposed to find someone in a place like this?" you ask, receiving silence as an answer. Everyone is trying to think of ways to get to her, like you, but a sweet sound interrupts your thoughts. You all turn towards a flight of winding stairs, which lead up to a welcoming brown, bouncing fluff ball.  
  
"It's Kuriboh!" Yugi announces. As the monster gestures over his head with his eyes and begins to run in that direction, you all figure he's trying to help you. And boy, it's not unwelcome in the slightest. You all bolt up the steps to catch up, and race down the hall as the furry friend continues his way. At the end of the hall is a door that you haven't seen yet. As you all approach, Kuriboh melts into a beam of light, which then gets sucked into the keyhole beneath the doorknob. You deduce that means that you're in the right place. As you trade looks between your companions, you watch a Yami reaches out and turn the handle. The door squeaks gently on its hinges, revealing a stark white, barren wasteland on the other side of it. It's almost as if this new world is bathed in darkness all the time, and someone has cast industrial light onto it from above. Shadows race by, and the woman's voice is heard once again.  
  
 _"Pharaoh? My Queen?"_ she gasps. _"Are you in here?"_ You listen as it grows fainter, as if she's running. _"Follow the sound of my voice!!"_ Without question, the four of you do as you're told and begin running again, this time towards a source you now know exists. You're running between buildings and alleyways, and as you're focused on the chase, you don't realize when the ground falls out beneath you. You begin falling, as do the others, and you look up to see that the world looks as if it was cut clean off from the rest of itself. You fall into nothingness, for a moment, before it bursts into intense, bright colors. They swirl and pulse, funneling you down towards a large opening. It gets too bright to keep your eyes open, but you latch onto Yugi's and Hikari's hands as you fall. You all stay connected until your descent slows to a stop. You open your eyes to discover that you're floating in mid-air. You hear yourself audibly yelp and try to keep your balance, afraid of succumbing to gravity. But it never comes. Instead, you look down to find that there's a castle beneath you, surrounded by lush, green forest, with an ocean even further out.  
  
"Where are we?" you finally ask, finding your voice.  
  
"I'm not sure," Yami replies. "But this looks like some kind of kingdom." Suddenly, a gentle tap on your shoulder turns your attention to Hikari. But, instead of looking at her, you look past her, at what she was trying to show you. Your stomach drops and a painful fear swallows your senses.  
  
"We're not alone," she says, gazing upon the gigantic monster floating in the sky out in the distance. But by it's sheer size, it almost feels like it's towering over you. It looks like a disc of energy, swirling in the same direction, with an enormous eye right in the center. The pupil dilates, revealing a thin portal within it. Then, you watch in horror as it begins sucking in other, smaller, defenseless monsters. You recognize them from the game, and you feel your heart begin to wither and break as they're powerless to defend themselves.  
  
"How horrible..." you whimper.  
  
"This must be what those ancient scriptures were talking about, from Professor Hawkins's studies--" Hikari explains, but she's cut short when you feel a sudden force begin to pull you down towards the castle, the others following suit. Through the windows and between corridors, you travel at a breakneck speed before slowing down in an incredible ballroom. You float near the high ceilings, but are able to easily float down at your own pace towards the spectacle in the center of the room. Up on a grand pedestal are three crystal statues of dragons, all three varying in shapes but tremendous in size. As you approach them, you feel yourself shiver in comparison. You make your way down towards the closest one, stopping by its head to see a sword impaled deep within it. You finally let go of Yugi's and Hikari's hands, and reach out to touch the figure. It's as cold as ice, making you realize that it's not crystal at all.  
  
"You're here!" a familiar voice announces, this time, sounding much more lively and happy. You look over your shoulder to see a figure emerge from flecks of light. It's silhouetted, but you know who it is before she even reveals herself. Still, you gasp. "I knew you'd find me!"  
  
"Dark Magician Girl?" Yugi asks, completely taken back by the sight. She smiles and bows respectively. You take a moment to collect yourself. This is all moving so fast!  
  
"Why were you calling out for help?" Yami asks, making the young magician's face grow stern.  
  
"Pharaoh, both of our worlds are in danger!" she warns, reconfirming what you were told back at the museum. "And without your help, we will all cease to exist."  
  
"Looks like Professor Hawkins was right all along!" Yugi says. You nod, listening to Dark Magician Girl's words.  
  
"Since mankind has walked the earth, the dominion of the beasts has existed side-by-side with the human world. We have lived this way for thousands of years," she explains. "Although our worlds are separate, we depend on one another in order to survive. But now, something is wrecking that survival and must be stopped. A gateway between us has already been opened, and now the beast will swallow us all. It lives above the sky, feasting on the life force of monsters and humans, just as it did in the past." You think back to the monster outside, and feel your throat clench and mouth go dry. "We need you. All of us need you." As she tells the story, you notice the room being filled with monsters coming to her side. They all look so scared, and looking upon them all brings tears to your eyes. "If this continues, we'll be gone forever."  
  
"We'll help," Hikari offers, without second thought. You nod silently, but confidently.  
  
"But how can we help?" Yugi asks the Dark Magician Girl. "What are we supposed to do to stop this giant monster?" The young monster flies behind you, back towards the head of the dragon, and lays a gentle hand on top of it.  
  
"These three dragons once served as the great protectors of my world," she says, her thumb rubbing circles against the frozen scales. "They defeated the great beast ten thousand years ago when it first appeared. But for this, they paid a price. Now they're frozen in time, unable to defend my dominion as they did so long ago." Her eyes look glassy and distant, trying to collect her bearings through melancholy thoughts.  
  
"So then, how do we help?" Yugi repeats, watching closely.  
  
"The legend states that three brave warriors will awaken these dragons when they are needed again," Dark Magician Girl continues, turning to Hikari. "My Queen, while the Pharaoh is the one to control his great power, it is you who is to pull the sword from his being to bring him back." You look at your guardian with a renewed hope. She looks down at her hands, then to the hilt of the sword, then to you. You both immediately exchange a smile.  
  
"I can't do it alone," she says, placing a hand at the top of the hilt. "Rei, will you help me?" The honor you feel in your chest at the opportunity makes you want to burst. You nod fervently and place both hands near the bottom. Hikari's free hand gently lays over top of yours, and you look at one another again.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Let's do it!" You begin pulling with all your might. It doesn't budge, no matter how hard you pull on it. But, just when you think that this was a mistake, and that you weren't meant to help, the blade begins inching out of the ice. With one more tug, you unsheathe the sword from its frozen prison, the force causing you both to reel back some and drop it to the ground. It faintly clangs as it scatters to the floor far beneath you. Where it once was, a faint glow warms the wound and begins melting the ice around it. Soon, it begins to crack and break away from the dragon, leaving you in awe as an emerald green beast lay awakened before you. You and Hikari move back some, allowing the boys to take control of the situation. It throws its head back with a strong, mighty roar, and Dark Magician Girl's eyes light up.  
  
"You've released Timaeus!" she wails, relieved to see one of her three protectors again. "Now, according to the prophecy, the one destined to bond with Timeaus will do so once he speaks his name." With a gentle inhale, the boys cry out in unison,  
  
"TIMEAUS!"  
  
The beast responds with another valiant roar, and as he does, you feel the room begin to shake with a powerful force. You reach out to hold Yugi's hand, Hikari doing the same with her king. Then, with their free hands, the boys reach out instinctively to the dragon, his power coursing through their bodies. You take Yugi's hand into both of yours, rubbing it tenderly to encourage him through the process. It's a marvelous sight, and one you know that he was destined for.  
  
"I can feel his power surging through me!" Yami grunts, sounding a bit strained.  
  
"I-I don't know how much more I can take!" Yugi admits. As he does, the room is suddenly swallowed in a harsh light, and you feel yourself...  
  
~  
  
...wake up.  
  
You shoot from your spot on the bed, out of breath and heaving. Yugi does the same, but remains laying face-up on his pillows. You look to him, and as your eyes lock, all you can manage is a simultaneous "woah". You're wide awake now, and it's a good thing too, because things already don't seem right in the real world. You look up, out of Yugi's skylight, and see the sky illuminated in an aurora. It surges like lightning, and you shoot out of the blankets and to your feet. Yugi does the same, and you spare little time getting changed and equipping your duel disks before you're out the door. You have a feeling you know what you must do.  
  
~  
  
"YUGI! REI!" Joey cries, standing in the middle of Domino square with Tea and Tristan. You figured you would find them here, and you're glad to have their support. Once you're out in the open, you finally get a moment to assess the situation. The sky is swirling in a fit of dark clouds, and a gale force is sucking in all of the monsters in the surrounding area into the vortex. One after the other, they fly into an unknown power source until the clouds part to reveal itself.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Tea gulps. "Do you know what that is?" Above your heads are spears of crystals, lowering until they sit beneath the clouds. Then, once they disintegrate, so does your stomach. Lying dormant underneath them was the cyclops monster you saw back in the dominion of monsters, and it's enough to shake you to your core. It's real.  
  
"We do," Yugi replies. "And it's not good." The pupil shrinks to a thin sliver, and directly in the center of it, a small beam begins to form. The beam snowballs into a massive ray that explodes, cutting through the air and causing a tornado to rip through the winds and come spiraling down at you. While your friends run for cover, Yugi takes your hand tightly. You don't look at him, but know it's what you have to do. You don't know how you know, but you have a feeling your dream has everything to do with it. The tornado comes slamming down around you two, leaving you in the eye of it, looking directly up at the source. You shield your face from any oncoming debris, but notice Yugi's duel disk glowing out of the corner of your eye. He reaches into it, and when he revels the beacon, it shows itself as a card with Timeaus painted on it. Yugi turns to you, and you hum affirmatively. Bracing yourself, you latch onto Yugi's side, wrapping your arms around his waist and feeling his free arm come around yours. With his other, he lifts his hand to the sky, the card facing the great beast.  
  
"And now, I summon Timaeus!" he cries, and a powerful force comes racing out of the tiny card, manifesting into one of the three guardians of the dominion. It clears the twister from around you, and you hear Timeaus's guttural cry fill the air around you. "Now please, protect us from that beast!" As the cyclops begins charging another blast, so does the dragon. When released, both beams collide in a harsh, dramatic burst. They duel hard for dominance, and you clutch to Yugi tighter, keeping your eyes glued to your protector. As if the spirits of the monster realm are calling out to him, Timeaus overcomes the battle as his effort breaks through. The cyclops's twister is once again defeated, and as it's swallowed by Timeaus's wrath, the eye explodes in a mass of bright, neon green, chunks of the creature falling to earth like shooting stars. You release the breath your holding, and accompany it with a gentle cheer for Timaeus. And just like that, the looming clouds clear and reveal a calm night sky. The dragon withdraws back into the card in Yugi's hand, and you both look down at it proudly.  
  
"Looks like he did it. We're safe, at least for now," you sigh, resting your head on Yugi's shoulder. You still haven't let him go. As both your muscles relax, a gentle illusion of the Dark Magician Girl appears before you. You notice Yami and Hikari come around as well.  
  
"It has only just begun," she says, bowing her gratefulness. "The great beast is still weak, so he has retreated for the time being. But for now, my companions and I are truly grateful for your courage."  
  
"What's next?" Yugi asks.  
  
"The great beast will return again, and his power will grow," Dark Magician Girl replies honestly. "He must be stopped before he is fully restored." She barely gets to finish her statement before the illusion withers away. You take another deep breath.  
  
"It seems like Timaeus is strong, but not strong enough," Yugi admits, looking down at the card again. You do too.  
  
"It looks like we'll have to release the other two dragons," you add. "Before time runs out."


End file.
